Outcry
by LD 1449
Summary: Nadalia, the Child of Dark, escaped the sovereign's invasion of the Brume tower, finding refuge in the dark chasm. It was from there that her spirit wandered somewhere else. A place beyond the scope of light. Beyond the reach of Dark. Finding a very special mortal girl. Seek strength Taylor. The rest... will follow.
1. Prologue

Ash.

It fell like snowflakes over his hand...his empty hand.

He could only recall one time his blade had fell from his grasp.

Only once.

The growl was in his throat, he leaned on his remaining sword, dark blood dripping from the cracks and slits of his armor to hiss like burning acid on the ash covered ground.

His breathing was harsh, wet and ragged. Booming out of his helmet as he stared down at these three insects...these...heroes...

He felt the rage boil inside him. This towering, ash filled furnace was a pale imitation of it, cinders by comparison.

Flames danced along his blade, then swallowed it whole. The massive weapon was wreathed in dark flame the waves of heat rippled his cloak beneath him, his armor sizzled and burned over his flesh.

They would not win!

He wouldn't lose! He would never lose again!

He roared out his hate as he charged at the nearest one.

"Berhart move!"

He strikes with fire! Dark flame burns a path across the expanse, the fur cloak, sodden with ash, lights up like dry tinder and the old mortal curses as he struggles to remove it.

He attacks, and the mortal stops in his fumbling attempts in order to raise his sword, the cloak still half clinging from a single pin, to his back, scalding him, cooking him beneath the armor.

The blow connects, and the feeble blade in the mortal's grip shudders in his grasp as he's knocked off his feet shouting in pain.

"Berhart!"

It is another voice this time, a woman he turns with a flare of his cloak, lashing out with a foot, the harsh clang of steel meeting steel rings through the chamber as it smashes into her laughably thin shield buckling the metal and sending her sailing like the old fool.

He feels pain then. A lancing agony through his side, his knees shake, threatening to buckle beneath him. More blood pours from a fresh wound.

Again he's struck, this time on the side of his chest, his eyes catch the glimpse of lightning, electricity dances along his armor and burns through armor to spear through sinew. He turns his gaze.

And finds him.

The one who came here for them. For her. For Nadalia. For the crown that rests in her grasp. The one that has destroyed her idols and razed her tower.

The one that wants to take her away from him.

The one that wants to defeat him.

He wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't allow any of it.

They would not defeat him! They could not defeat him. They would not take Nadalia from him!

Power gathered at his core, like a damn full to bursting, he heard her whispers caress his ear, her fingers at his spine. Her strength flowed into him, mending his weakening body as fire consumed the furnace around him.

The human knelt, hiding behind his shield, as flame washed over him, exposed cloth was caught by tongues of flame, the slab of steel began to char and blacken beneath the heat.

The old one. He senses him charging, the crunch of ash beneath armored feet, a word of warning at his ear.

He turns, faster than anything these Mortals have ever faced, weapon coming down to strike.

The old mortal's blade is in the way. His charge ground to a halt, teeth gritted face twisted in pain as the flames burn, unbearably hot just a scant few inches away from his hands. His arms strain to hold him back, feet sliding on loose ash as the Knight pushes against him.

Then the resistance is gone, the old man stumbles, the back of his head falling into his grip and brought down with brutal force onto the top of his armored knee. There is a crunch of bone, a gush of warm blood and He is throwing the old fool onto the woman that had sought to strike him in the back armor and flesh met in a tangle of limbs, the woman cries out in pain, falling onto her back, unable to lift the sheer dead weight now resting over her.

Her mask has fallen away, and he sees the coruption there. The taint.

This weakling wishes to steal his strength!?

He lunges, black flames will leave nothing but bones in seconds.

Then he's standing there, a clash of steel ringing in his ear. It has been an age since there was an enemy that could meet him blade upon blade. Since one could match his strength, weather his flames.

It has been an age. And he does not like that it has ended!

He is the strongest! He was always the strongest!

"Get away from them!" He hears the mortal snarl beneath his helm, pushing him back! All but ignoring the heat of fire, the tongues of burning darkness that snap at his flesh. His feet dig into the ash, looking to resist, to push against him but it feels like he's trying to resist the implacable advance of an ocean...

Like he did the day he fought Velstald...

The howls of the ancient Knight echo through the desiccated corpse of the Brume Tower.

His mistress watches.

She sees them both. Sees her Knight, her faithful, prideful Raime. Sees this mortal, his allies. Sees the tower. The trail of dead. Sees the lands beyond. She sees the crumbling ruins of Dranleic. Sees the remains of the corpse that was the land of the king she'd so sought to conquer. To have for herself. He was meant to be hers before his lands sunk into fire. Leaving her with naught but ash and the tower he used to forge his greatest engines of war.

She sees these things. But they are almost irrelevant.

Because she can see him the mortal. The one fighting her beloved Raime.

And it is the flicker of a memory that is not hers. A fragment of something lost to the annals of history, where memory is ash and dust.

It is a man. A mortal man like this one...he stands in the dark. Facing...it is not her but it is. It is not her sight, her body, her power but...it is.

There is power there. A soul. Insignificant at first glance...

But powerful...

So incomprehensibly powerful!

And suddenly...she knows.

Her beloved, Powerful Raime cannot prevail.

Not against him.

Not against the Sovereign.

Many try, age after age.

None succeed...

None ever will.

Raime will fight. Her Raime will Fight and he will die.

He is the strongest. He is the strongest because she made it so.

But this one has defeated her before...when she was stronger still...

He will be as implacable as the rising sun. She does not know how. She does not understand why.

But he will win today.

Already she can feel him tiring again, feel the blade cut open flesh beneath obsidian armor, feel Raime's strength ebbing as his own grew. Lightning danced upon the blade, the edge of magic was dulled as it approached his armor, his speed growing as Raime's tactics became known to him as though he could memorize where her knight would strike how he would react. As though he could see it before it happened.

Raime was weakening. And the sovereign was only growing stronger, his magnificent, deceitful soul now burning in her minds eye as greatly as the flames that Raime now forced to burn through the ash covered furnace.

The souls of his allies were strong...but not like his...nothing like his. His strength will now forever overshadow theirs. It will now forever be beyond their reach. She could hear their whispers across their minds. Could faintly see the glimpses of history of battles fought together. Inside the belly of a ship, in the darkest recesses of a prison, in a chamber surrounded by flame, a coven of madmen. All of these places they have been together always it was they that helped carry the day. They'd been stronger, faster, more experienced.

But as ever they were only mortal.

He was something...more.

A panic grips her.

He will win...and her beloveds' soul will be lost to her forever.

Her soul...will be lost forever!

They have to leave! Flee! To one of her sisters! Away from this place! To warn them! To...

No...No...it couldn't be...

They could not win.

He was the Sovereign.

The next link...in the endless chain.

They might delay him, evade him, but never halt him.

There is a cry; pain.

The phantomine sensation lances through her chest and she finds herself peering through the roaring flames, the upturned ash-

Fire spews out of Raimes armor, he is desperate, at his most powerful, the other humans need to pull away, to escape the impossible heat.

The sovereign, inch by agonizing inch, drives the blade deeper into the flesh beneath pierced armor.

They have to flee

She dregs up the last of her power, the last, untarnished shards of her soul, and calls on the ash. It roils and shakes, splits the earth and pushes mortar from brick, foundation from stone. The great furnace tower, the engine that fueled the era of the ancient Iron King splits with a thunderous crack, the ash that permeates every wall and crevice literally pushing it apart.

The ash is a part of the earth, has become mixed with the soil after millenia of constant fall.

With the last of her strength...she pushes and the earth itself begins to split and crack.

"Come on!" The human. The cursed woman, braves the flames, pushes past them to grasp her ruler by the shoulder, pulling him away as the tower crumbles above them and the earth shatters beneath them.

"Lucatiel I can-" He resists

"No!" She pulls harder, more insistent. A chunk of masonry falls beside her and she cries out in surprise.

He pulls his blade free and flees beside her.

Raime...her dear devoted Raime falls to his knees as the blade is pulled free, clutching at a wound that will not close. Feeling now the true dark encroaching on his sight.

The humans, the Sovereign, they flee.

She falls and pulls her protector with her into the dark of the underworld...

Into the ancient chasm where her father died.

-0-

She hides there...She's not sure how long, cradling her dear Raime as he rasps weakened breaths, struggling to heal.

There is nothing here. No ash, no flame. She cannot help him, only rest and hope.

She hides here. She's not sure how long...

He finds her eventually though.

Not the sovereign. Another. Another shard. But not like her, not like her sisters. He is different this one. Older...Or perhaps...younger. She is unsure anymore. But he has always been different. She does not know what to feel. Elana despises him, Nashandra dismisses him, Alsana fears him.

She...needs him.

The watcher. The one who rests closest to their father. Who guards what little sanctum remains of his grave. Either out of respect or loathing, he will let none pass into the depths of the great chasm.

He's never said a word. He merely watches...and listens.

His blade is drawn, a weapon that emits light, that banishes the darkness around him. Beginning at his fingertips, the faceless shadow beneath his hood is facing her, demanding an explanation.

"I need to stay...just for a while...just enough for him to recover...for us to flee. Just a little while.

He steps closer. She does not have the strength to fight him. She never did, even at the height of her strength. Perhaps Elana or Nashandra could defeat him.

As she is now, it would take him no effort.

Did she flee the sovereign only to die here?

The hand moves slowly, past her, towards-

"No!" She demands...pleads. Her hand coming between the tip of the blade and Raime, feeling herself burn as though she held it over an open flame."No! Please...just for a while! I swear it...then we will leave!"

The faceless specter stares. It does not move.

Then after a window of eternity, its power recedes, the blade vanishes he follows shortly, disappearing from all her senses as though he were never there.

-0-

She is the oracle of solace. Of solitude.

She can feel it in other people, sense it. Its sombre call sings to her, calls her close. It is what brought her to the iron kingdom, the call. Its king held such a sweet song since his separation from Mytha, the poisonous queen of a lesser place.

Love turned to hate so easily so readily.

It was his solace that killed him, that called to her. It was Raime's solace that let her call him, like a siren sings to a sailor. Her wrathful Knight had been drawn ever closer until he was hers and hers alone.

As she waited here, in the silence, in the dark, watching her knight heal, listening to him breathe in slumber, she listened to the songs of the calls.

Like fireflies in the night twinkling so brightly you can see them all no matter how far they are.

But one song...one song was so beautiful to her ears, its own sirens call and she was the sailor.

But it was so far...so very far she could barely hear its whisper, feel its hypnotic cry.

Beautiful.

I listened...listened for a time...

But soon listening was not enough...it could not be.

The curse of life, is the curse of want

I wanted to catch this far, brightly glimmering firefly.

"We must leave now beloved." I whispered in a voice only he could hear my hand trailing over the panes of his armor.

I looked up, and the lurker was there, featureless face turned towards me, hovering on wings that did not move; watching.

If he was here to see us off or warn us we'd outworn our welcome. I did not know. One could never know with him.

Into the dark we left, towards my sirens call.

-0-

He rarely watched television. Quite frankly, he had little need of it, and little time for such inane, wasteful entertainment. Whenever he did turn it on, it was to watch the news which was useful for both aspects of his life.

Today was no different.

The reporters voice droned own, the camera panning to show a wide shot of nearly the entirety of Winslow High School swallowed by flames.

"Firefighters are attempting to contain the blaze now Donahue but as of now have found little success-"

He changed the channel.

"It is believed that most of the school faculty and students have managed to be evacuated in time but still no hard confirmation on that-"

"Winslow high is one of the most important and expansive public institutions in the Brocton Bay area, no word on if the Mayor has any plans to transfer these displaced students onto Arcadia or Immaculata High schools given the extensive damage that will no doubt force the school to close its doo-

Sitting in his base, Coil calculated just how best Thomas Calvert could use this event to further his political image.

-0-


	2. Interlude: Miss Militia

**Interlude: Miss Militia**

Miss Militia stepped out of the Parahuman Response Team van and walked towards the scene before her. The entire school was burnt to the ground, nothing was left standing, not even shingles. Everything was a blanket of fine fine ash. That alone would have been enough to bring their attention, natural fires left remains. This one didn't, save for the outlying facilities like the Physical Education gym and a few bathrooms leading out to the track field.

Such are trigger events for parahumans. Unpredictable in their scale, just like their powers. The dark skinned woman saw the fire crews struggling to put out the flames from various trucks. They were reportedly very hard to put out, requiring hoses on single areas almost for minutes at a time.

It was lucky the school had no buildings immediately next to it. An island surrounded by streets. If the flames had gotten to some of the homes or offices nearby…

She saw a fireman approach her.

"Miss Militia?" He asked. He seemed to be in his fourties. Old, rugged, and experienced. No doubt the Fire Captain.

He held out his hand, she took it, offering a firm shake that he returned. "I heard this was due to a trigger event. Where is the new parahuman?" She asked, eyes panning over the remains of the school.

"Over here by the ambulance. No one was hurt in the event, thank god. Everyone evacuated. Considering this," the captain gestured to the ruined Winslow High. "It's a friggin' miracle."

'The world can use all the miracles it can get,' she thought. "Is she okay?"

"Don't know." He shook his head. "Girl seems fine but she was the epicenter. When my men found her, she was and still is as far as I know, catatonic. So I can't say if she really is alright outside of the fact that she wasn't burnt."

"No smoke inhalation either?"

"Either the girl held her breath or she's immune to that." He answered. Then pointed behind him. "One more thing. We found some...things next to her. Its what made us call you guys ASAP."

"After I speak to her, may I see these, things?" She asked, curious at what he was referring to. She remembered the firemen calling them after seeing some, unresponsive monster or what have you. She thought they would be dealing with a Case 53 at first.

They approached the ambulance and Miss Militia got a good look at this new parahuman. With a blanket wrapped around her, she was fifteen years of age. Long black-brown curls that reached her back. She saw the glasses on a nearby tray and figured they were hers as well. Her eyes were empty, hollow as she held onto the blanket, oblivious to the sounds going on around her.

Miss Militia's eyes softened. Those eyes reminded her of her days back in her youth, back in that jungle…

She approached slowly, right infront of her to make sure the girl wasn't startled or surprised. She leaned down, smiling through her scarf. "Hi there." She spoke up, approaching the young girl and sitting next to her. The girl said nothing, simply stayed staring at something only she could see. Slowly, she reached out, placing her hand on the young girls' knee. She flinched and Miss Militia believed she may have made a mistake but the girl soon responded, bringing her eyes up.

They widened at the sight of her.

"You're Miss Militia…" She whispered in awe.

She smiled. It was always a little flattering to see that young women admired her. "My reputation precedes me. Yes, I am Miss Militia. What's your name?"

The girl was silent, as if apprehensive. "Don't worry." Miss Militia rubbed the girls knee where her hand rested. "You're not in any trouble I promise."

"T-Taylor...Taylor Hebert."

"Well Taylor, can I ask you a question?"

Taylor was silent, but nodded.

"Do you know what happened to start the fire?"

She hesitated.

"I promise." She assured. "No matter what you say you won't be in trouble But I need you to tell me the truth now hun."

Another nod.

"Was it because of...something that happened to you?

She didn't answer, but the tears that gathered in her eyes was answer enough.

"I see." Miss Militia took note. "Feel free to say yes or no, but how did that event happen?"

Silence, and Taylor only held the blanket tighter around her body. Yeah, she isn't going to answer that one.

"Alright, we don't-"

"If I say yes...will the ones responsible for...for this, get in trouble? Will something happen to them?"

Miss Militia perked up. "You're saying that...someone did this to you? Someone attacked you?"

…

"Taylor?"

She nodded again and the superhero's eyes hardened. She remembered her youth as a childhood. Being forced to serve those warlords out of fear was just the same. Only worse. But her trigger event, compared to Taylor's, looks miniscule.

"Taylor, listen to me." Taylor didn't look up. "Look at me." Miss Militia put a hand on her shoulder and the girl looked up.

"I promise you, whoever did this. They will suffer the consequences…" The superheroine said, her voice hard.

"R-Really?" She asked, her voice soft, but hopeful. The dark skinned woman put a hand on Taylor's and squeezed.

"I promise." The two stared into each other's eyes, and Taylor nodded. Miss Militia smiled under her American flag scarf.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah, my dad. We...he doesn't like cell phones. But I know his work phone."

"That would be very helpful." And Taylor gave her his number and she wrote it down in her notebook. Pocketing it, Miss Militia stood up. "I'll be right back, ok? I just need to check on something and I'll come right back." Seeing Taylor nod, the superheroine walked off, ordering a PRT officer to call Taylor's father. She found the fire captain.

"Show me these things." The captain nodded and gestured her to follow. They walked around the flaming debris and tinders, people still working on putting out the flames.

"We're getting close." The fireman stepped around a charred I beam. Nothing remained of the concrete and the slab of steel was little more than melted down slag, Miss Militia followed and as they moved over a rise of ash her eyes went wide and a gasp came forth.

Before her, a locker was blackened and charred and right next to them were cold grey ash gray...statues...of a sort. Twisted limbs in a mockery of hands that were too spindly, too long fingered and too wrong to be a depiction of human limbs. Like some creature attempting to mimic the real thing.

They were a corpse grey, as if made solely from ash. Multiple long and gangly arms covered the upper torso, She could see a head...but no face...as if the face had been ripped off, what hair there was was black and wiry like thick metal wire. She could even hear a light whine and…

Whispers?

The first thing that came to her mind was the Simurgh, but she put down those thoughts in an instant. These statues looked nothing like the Simurgh And the endbringer had already attacked recently, she would not be back so soon...she couldn't be.

At least she hoped not...

She didn't start hearing them until she approached them, which means the whispers can only be heard when in close proximity.

"What do you think?" Asked the fire captain. "One of the braver boys tried to take an axe to the thing but he barely even cracked it. No one else wants to go anywhere near it and frankly, I don't blame em.

She only half listened. Her thoughts more on the rammifications of what she was seeing in terms of Cape proficiency. IIf Taylor's trigger resulted in the fire, and along with the creation of these statues, that could make her a Blaster or a Master or both. Albeit the latter on a low things seemed completely imobile now, and might not even be sentient. Miss Militia's eyes were hard.

"Does Taylor know how these came about?"

"We asked her, she never responded." Miss Militia's eyes set on the locker. The epicenter of the fire and it was still more or less intact. The outside was black with fire damage but the inside was still green with cheap paint. She approached and opened the ruined door a little further and knelt down.

She saw ash sitting at the base. Disturbed from when they'd pulled Taylor out no doubt. Miss Militia's eyes trailed down, to the ash covered floor before the metal container. Where several somethings had fallen out as Taylor had been rescued.. She held it up and her eyes narrowed.

Bloodied tampons.

Had the people who attacked Taylor thrown her in there with these? Stuffed her in a locker with these things? She placed her hand over the ash, rummaging through what rested inside and pushing away what was right infront.

Four...six...nine...She didn't need to keep counting at that point. She clenched her teeth, breathed out of her nose hard, and the fire captain seemed to have noticed the rise in anger the superheroine was feeling.

"...Miss Militia?" The dark skinned woman tossed the tampon back into the locker and turned.

"It's nothing." She walked over to the statues, touching them. They felt like ash, but stronger, almost like sandpaper and did not budge beneath her fingertips.

Cold, grey, lifeless. They did not react or seem to recognize her presence.

She got out her notebook and began writing down the observations she has seen. The statues. The abundance of ash. The fires needing extra water. Even the color of the flames are different. Miss Militia added an extra note at the bottom of the page, thinking back to that locker and tampons. She drew a star for emphasis.

Make them pay.

She pocketed her note and turned to walk out of the debris. "I've seen what I need to see." The captain nodded. "Carry on captain."

The man nodded, gripping the front of his fire helmet with two fingers. "Ma'am."

She began walking back towards the ambulance and still saw Taylor sitting there. She perked up as she saw Miss Militia approach.

She smiled at the girl, as reasuring as she could mannage with a scarf covering up half her face. "Taylor. Are you up to coming with me to the PRT headquarters? I'll have a man contact your father on the way." She promised.

She seemed to shrink into herself. "What if he's already on his way? We don't...we don't use cellphones so-"

"I can leave someone here to wait for him, or we can wait for him if you like. But its better if we head to PRT headquarters as soon as we can." She smiled a bit. Taylor nodded a little.

"Thank you...And...will this be the time?"

"The time?"

"That you ask me to join the Wards." Taylor looked up at her, and Miss Militia shook her head.

"Hun, it' doesn't really work like that." The superheroine sat down next to Taylor once again. "See, the Protectorate doesn't see a Parahuman trigger and say 'Hey, you're coming with us to be a hero!'. It doesn't work that way." She saw the young girl's eyes rise up.

"Really?"

"Yep. There are plenty of rogues living in the country. They're parahumans, but don't want to fight. Their lives have already been altered drastically due to what trigger event they have had. Having the government swoop right in to conscript them to fight crime would be more negative than positive. We'd drive more people to becoming villains that way."

Taylor remained silent, but she seemed to understand then and there. "It's all voluntary then."

"In a way yes. The salary you get is good, and the resources you have to work with to hone your abilities and powers are some of the most advanced in the whole world.." Miss Militia looked down at Taylor. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I-"

"Taylor!" The sound of a male voice made Taylor perk up and she bolted to her feet and saw a man running towards her. Miss Militia stood up.

"Dad!" She was almost tackled by the hug he was giving. The dark skinned woman looked over the man observing him. Mr. Hebert was tall, skinny, dark-haired-but-slightly balding now the center of his hairline making a valiant effort to stay clinging to his scalp as its left and right sides kept on receding. His glasses were thick and horn rimmed.. Like father like daughter. They were whispering to each other and Miss Militia noticed Taylor's shoulders shuddering. She was weeping. The superheroine remained quiet, allowing the two a moment.

"Mr. Hebert?" She raised her hand a little and Mr. Hebert noticed her.

"Is that-"

"Yeah dad, it's Miss Militia." Taylor answered for her. Mr. Hebert looked at his daughter and then back to Miss Militia.

"Wow...first time I've ever met a superhero in person." He walked forward, shaking Miss Militia's hand. "What happened? I heard on the news the school was on fire, I came right away."

"As you can see she's alright which is the most important thing Mr. Hebert. There was no smoke inhalation as far as we can tell but..."

"But what?" He asked the note of trepidation returning to his voice.

"Do you know what a Trigger event is ?"

(X)

Protectorate HQ

Danny followed Miss Militia out of the van and into the headquarters of the heroes of Brockton Bay. They had stopped to drop off Taylor at home to let her get some sleep One of the PRT agents was parked outside of his home to keep an eye on things there. It had been the only way to convince him on leaving his daughter alone after the long day. Danny insisted on it, and Miss Militia complied. She knew exactly what she was going through after all.

She turned back, seeing the bi-spectacled man wipe his brow of sweat. "I can't believe my daughter is a parahuman…"

Miss Militia remained silent as they entered the building, walking it's hallways. Navigating through the halls she was glad that Armsmaster was out on Patrol and Piggot was busy with a conference with other PRT directors. She really didn't think either of them would be a help. More likely than not they'd just scare the already shaken man.

Finding her office she sat down behind her desk "Have a seat." She gestured to the chair, and Danny sat down.

"So, I bet you are wondering. What could have lead to Taylor triggering." Miss Militia asked rhetorically. Danny nodded.

"Yes. I heard that trigger events are tied in with trauma and bad experiences. My wife passed away two years ago, but she didn't trigger then."

"Its very rare for a trigger event to be brought on by a loved one passing away. It must be something more harsher. Direct. Cruel even." The superheroine pointed out.

"Something happened to my daughter." Danny whispered. "Did she tell you how she triggered?"

"No, but I was able to find out how after a few phone calls." Miss Militia stared at Danny right in the eye. "Mr. Hebert, did you know your daughter has been the target of bullying?"

Danny's face immediately told her he hadn't. "Wha-No. Wait, that means...it all…" He blinked, one hand rising to cover his mouth as his eyes lowered to look at the table in shock, and then he looked like he had an epiphany. "It all makes sense...her lowered GPA. Her mood. Her-" He brought his clenched fists to his eyes. "How can I have been so blind! God fucking damnit!"

"Mr. Hebert." Miss Militia said sternly. "Calm down."

"Who did this? Who hurt my daughter?" He demanded, his eyes alight with fury and anger as he stood up and pointing a finger at the superheroine. "I swear when I get names I'll-"

"Mr. Hebert." Miss Militia's eyes were as sharp as blades, and her tone was too. "Sit. Down." Danny was breathing hard before he sat down, hand covering his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Militia." His anger was fading, spent. "This is all-"

"I understand Danny." The dark skinned woman sat back. "I understand your anger and frustration. To be honest, I know what your daughter has gone through. All capes will...triggers are not pleasant memories for any of us."

Danny remained silent, nodding. "I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing, it happened a long time ago." Miss Militia commented. "Now, your daughter hasn't given me names yet, but I promise you. I will find the ones responsible and bring them to answer for it." She looked directly into his eyes and Danny calmed down, breathing in and out.

"Okay. Now, when I see Taylor again, I will ask her on who bullied her and why if I can get your permission."

"Yes of course." Danny was curt, waving it. "By all means."

"Make sure she's ready for me to ask her about it Mr. Hebert. I'd rather not upset her if I can avoid it."

"Alright."

"Now then." Miss Militia nodded and wrote in her note. "I brought you here not just to ask for your permission to interview Taylor." She reached into her desk and brought out a file and several papers. Danny took the papers and began to look through them and his eyes went up.

"You want Taylor to join the Wards." He surmised.

"We are not forcing you nor your daughter Mr. Hebert," Miss Militia replied. "This all voluntary. It's up to you and your daughter if she would like to join the Wards." Danny read through the words and fine print, sometimes taking the time to look up at the superheroine.

"It says all Wards must be in school during their tenure and graduate. With Winslow gone-"

"Rest assured, if she is in the Wards, Taylor would be able to get an immediate transfer to Arcadia waiting list would be bypassed." Danny perked up.

"She's always wanted to go there over these past few years. But with things as they are..." He cut himself off, feeling a bit shamed. "C-Can I at least take this home with me and think it over with Taylor? I think it's been...a long day for the both of us."

"Of course." Miss Militia stood up, offering him an envelope to put the application in. "Take as long as you need." She opened the door and walked with him. "I'll have someone drive you to your car by Winslow."

"Thank you. Really." He said as he walked out towards a car parked close by. The woman still walked with him.

"Of course. You take it easy and ask Taylor on this. When you make your decision," she gave him a card from her chest pocket. "Call this number." He took it and placed it in his wallet, nodding.

He looked it over, pocketing the card before extending his hand, a grateful smile on his lips. "You got it." He closed the door and marched out.


	3. 1-1

Arc 1. Spark

1.1

3 days after the Winslow High Fire

I jogged up the steps of my home and got to the door, checking my watch. 7:15. A good forty-five minutes on my run. I take my small towel and wiped my head of sweat as I opened the door

It was Friday and three days since I triggered at the school. Due to school being burned to the ground, I was able to spend my time at the house while dad spent the day after I triggered with me before he went back to his job. While at the house, I decided to kill the boredom and spend some time cleaning whenever I'm not running, sleeping, or cooking. I never knew a ceiling fan could get so much dust!

I walked inside and I spotted dad at the table sipping coffee and eating leftover lasagna. He looked up and smiled. "Morning kiddo."

"Hey dad." I walked past him to get a water bottle from the fridge. I undid the cap and began to hydrate.

"Enjoy your run?" He asked, lifting up the paper.

"It was good." All of my runs were good. It was a good distraction. I took another sip and sat down across from him.

"So Dad." I looked up and he was staring at me. "Wanna talk about it today?" His eyes softened as he set down his cup and sighed.

"Guess I can't run from it forever."

No kidding, your daughter is a parahuman who burned down an entire academic institution.

"Yeah...I...would like to talk it over with you first."

"Mind taking a shower first? You must be sweaty."

"Sure." I finished drinking the entire water bottle and went upstairs into the bathroom. I shed off my workout clothes and started the water as I felt the hot water wash over me.

I am a parahuman. A parahuman that can release powerful flames that are harder to put out than they had any right to be. During my time in the locker, I...I screamed and clawed at the walls, I couldn't breathe. I know I hurt myself in there...though the injuries were gone later...cut hands, my voice was hoarse by the end…

I felt so alone at that point...After that I don't remember anything...just emotions...despair was one, desperation was another…

There was also anger...rage.

At everything really. At the school for abiding by it, at me for being so helpless, at...at my dad for being useless, at Madison, at Sophia…

At Emma.

I just wanted the whole world to burn for an instant…

I got my wish...sort of anyway.

And now I have the chance to join the Wards and by proxy the Protectorate. I can finally become a superhero. One of my childhood dreams really.

Best of all, one of those heroes, Miss Militia, is going to have Emma and her cronies punished. Finally! Something would get done. Something would stick.

I shook my head as I lathered my long hair in shampoo. Being vindictive isn't a heroic attitude. They will get justice served to them in time, once I give Miss Militia names. And I can finally move on from those dark days in Winslow and focus on the brighter horizons of being a superhero.

I finished my shower and dried up, getting dressed in jeans and a black tank top. I got downstairs and sat on the couch where Dad was sitting.

"Okay then." He smiled as he had the application forms in front of him. "Let's talk this out." I turned towards the clock, seeing that it was twenty till eight.

"You don't mind being late for work?" I asked in concern.

"This is your future we're going to be talking about here. Being late is the least of my concerns." He replied as he sat back. "Okay. So...wanna talk on the good and bad of the Wards?"

"Pros and cons?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Wanna get the cons out of the way Taylor? I have some things I wanna get off my chest. Things that have had me worried for you."

That's Dad. Always worried. Then again, better if he was than be neglectful or just not care at all.

"Sure. Go ahead." Dad readjusted his glasses and leaned forward.

"Okay. Protectorate HQ is almost a two hour drive from here with normal traffic. Coming and going every day is a four hour commute. Just by that you may have to stay over there more often than here depending on the hours they give you. , which means...I may not see you much anymore." Danny had a sad look in his eyes, and I felt rather guilty. Ever since Mom died he has always been so busy and we haven't had time to interact. Maybe he was working overtime a lot to distract himself. I can't read minds but that's a hypothetical guess at the least.

"Dad, I will stop by." I place a hand on his. "It'll be like...college right? Students come and go all the time." I offered him smile and he returned it.

"Oh sweetie…" He wrapped me in a hug and held me tight, and I felt warm. Very much so. "It's not just that though. I mean, you will be fighting crime, but also villains. Bad capes." He separated from the hug. "And...I won't be able to protect you. I know you have super powers now and with training you can improve but…"

"Dad, it's okay. I can handle it."

"I'm just gonna worry. Hell, I may not even sleep at night." He brought a hand to his face then chuckled ruefully. "You're gonna give your dad sleep deprivation and anxiety issues."

I looked away from Dad and down at the floor. "I can make a difference. I can make an...effect on people. I can set an example of doing what's right. I want to be a superhero. If...If I can stop other people from bullying...stop them from what happened to me…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Dad looking on me with pride. "Yeah...I can understand. Besides, you also get a full ride to Arcadia High. Like what you always wanted."

"Yeah…" I felt so relieved to know that I would be getting into the best school in the city on a free scholarship, yet some part of me feels guilty. I triggered, burned down an entire school, and get a free ride into another? What about the other students? Where would they go? Would they have to go to school out of the city? Arcadia is notorious for it's low admission because everyone and their mother wanted to go there, and Immaculata is a private Catholic school, and many in Winslow are not fans of school uniforms and attending a Theology class. In return for me going to the best school, hundreds of other kids are gonna get held back or have to go to a school they don't like. If they'll even be accepted this late in the semester.

Geez.

"Besides, isn't it a fresh start?" Dad continued. "No Winslow means no bullies, which means you will come into Arcadia with a clean slate. You can make new friends." He smiled brightly and I nodded, slowly forgetting of my earlier guilt. I kept back the niggling thought that it might be just as bad. New kid from burnt down Winslow showing up like a piece of driftwood. I could almost see the blood in the water for people like Emma or Sophia.

Maybe he was right…maybe now, I can make my own Taylor, one better than the one at Winslow.

"I also don't see why you don't want to tell me names." Dad asked. "I get telling them to Miss Militia, but why not me kiddo?"

"Because if I told you, you may do something you may regret." If I told him that Emma was in on the bullying ring, that could ruin anything left of a friendship between him and Emma's dad Alan. Alan was a good guy, but he was the type of father who believed that his child could do wrong. Plus Emma soaked up the 'daddy's little princess' image back when she and I were friends. Plus Alan was a lawyer. You don't screw with lawyers unless you have leverage...lots of leverage. Or a really good lawyer of your own. Fact is he'd always be stronger in any legal fight. He knew other lawyers, police, judges. Everyone hates lawyers til the day they need one. After that they knew to keep that connection happy. Who knew how many influential clients Mr. Alan had built up over his years as an attorney. But once Miss Militia got involved, then Emma can get screwed nice and royally for stabbing me in the back. And there was nothing her dad could do about it. "Don't worry...you'll hear eventually but...I just wanna tell Miss Militia first.."

I could tell he was someone hurt by it. Much as he tried to hide it. "Those bullies hurt my kid. Tough to ignore that and not have your parent not fight for ya." He mumbled to himself. I leaned against him.

"It's okay dad. That's all in the past now." I couldn't help but grin softly. "Besides, once I'm a hero, I will be sure to get you a nice house up in the nice part of town. Or maybe grab you a good retirement home in Aspen, Colorado or down in Florida."

Dad chuckled, but he looked touched. "Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll be just fine. Just focus on yourself." He looked back at the application form. "Well, needs both of our signatures." He had two pens out and handed one of them to me. "Together?"

I smiled. Signing a form allowing me to become a superhero is now an activity. A one-time thing, but one I will remember forever.

"Together."

And we signed the first page-

"Your cursive needs work Taylor."

My hand met my face. There goes the heartfelt mood...before I laughed a little. "Yeah sure. I'll see if there's any cursive teaching course at Arcadia."

"You'll need that for autographs and making signatures. It's a neat skill."

"One that's outdated." I snarked playfully.

"Just keep signing. I'll give the call to Miss Militia." Dad went up to grab a wireless phone as I smiled, turning back and signing my name along the lines.

(X)

I rode in shotgun as Dad drove up to the checkpoint on the bridge leading to the Protectorate Headquarters. My hands were gripped together and a grin was splitting my face in two. I looked stupid I know but…

I'm gonna be a superhero!

My dad stopped at the checkpoint and talked to the guard, saying that a "Miss Washington" was going to meet and greet him and I. Turns out Miss Militia was out on patrol and Miss Washington was going to be the one to take care of us today.

I...wasn't too happy about that to be honest. I wanted Miss Militia to hear it directly. But I could understand.

Before long the gate before us opened and Dad drove on through.

"Careful there. You might explode with all the excitement in you!" Dad smiled at me. True, this was the first time in a long time I've been so happy. No more bitch trio. No more Winslow.

It felt like the new beginning I so desperately wanted it to be. I was as giddy as a kid at christmas. It must have shown even if I didn't say anything. Dad could only laugh as we drove around the lot and parked the car. We got out and made our way to the front door, waiting for us already was a dark skinned woman with straight obsidian hair. She seemed middle eastern. At least I guessed so. She was dressed in blue business clothes carrying a tablet. Blouse, skirt, glasses, high heels and all. She looked happy to meet us as we walked up.

"Miss Washington I presume?" Asked Dad as he offered his hand and she shook it.

"Hannah Washington. Protectorate assistant to Superheroine Miss Militia. It's a pleasure to meet you two." She looked at me next. "Taylor Hebert?"

I nodded her way. "Hi" I squeaked out. I maybe sounding a wee bit over-excited...but damnit I deserve this day.

"The Protectorate offers its sincere gratitude and thanks to you for joining." She shook my hand. "Any helping hand is needed. Now then, let's go to my desk, we can talk there." She led the way for me and Dad through the white hallways and we placed ourselves at a desk just outside a plain foggy glass door that had the plaque of "Miss Militia" on the front. We took our seats, me and Dad sitting across from Ms. Washington.

"Now then, may I see your application form? Dad nodded, holding out a file he'd brought in from outside. Hannah smiled as she took it.

"Alright." She leafed through the pages making sure everything was filled out. "Now just to make certain "Your name is Taylor Hebert correct?"

I nodded, then snapped out a reply fidgeting in my seat. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Its alright hun don't worry. Now, street address is 38 Lincoln Road, House Four B zip code 00792?"

"Correct." Her dad said.

"No known allergies to medication?"

"None that we know of." My dad answered again. I was more than happy to let him field the questions. I was never any good at this sort of thing.

"You grant permission for Blood Transfusions, Medical Treatments and the use of the Superheroine Panacea's method of healing in the event of emergencies?"

"Of course."

"Taylor's Blood type is Type B positive correct?"

"Yes."

"You consent to her undergoing a medical examination as part of her admittance into the wards."

"Yes."

"You have medical insurance that covers Taylor's expenses?"

"As part of my job yes." He answered, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet and then, pull out a card. "Here."

She took the card, jotting down the card and policy number somewhere. "Alright. Quite frankly, our medical coverage is, Mr. Hebert, far more extensive and...well...better than yours to cover any injuries Taylor might receive. Do you consent to us placing her under it?"

"That depends, not to be insulting or anything but to the terms stipulate that she can't be dropped because of some pre-existing condition? My Jobs insurance has that clause but once she goes under another insurance company they withdraw coverage. I don't want to switch policies only for her to end up getting dropped because she had her tonsils taken out when she was twelve."

"Dad!" I complained. No one needed to know that! I sounded like I had a cold with a runny nose for a month after that.

She was smiling. It didn't seem fake but I couldn't be sure after Dad's words. "No offense taken. I understand completely. And no. Believe me that our insurance doesn't drop its parahumans under any circumstances. Nor do the premiums go up. Taylor will be covered even if she had a hundred pre-existing conditions."

If that's the case then yeah...as long as I get to read over it first.

"Of course. I don't have a copy on me but by the end of the day I'm sure I can find you one."

Dad nodded. "Thanks"

"If there are no further concerns that is most of the preliminary questions I had to make sure of. There would only be one thing left to handle." She looked to me, her eyes were kind. "Taylor, hun, if you feel comfortable now I need to take your statement on the bullies now so I can pass it to Miss Militia when she gets back tonight."

I fidgeted in my seat. "I...can I wait for Miss Militia?"

"You can." She assured me. "But she won't be coming in until later tonight hun. I promise that everything you say will reach her ears as if she was sitting right here. I can even record this conversation for her if you'd like."

Dad's hand rubbed my shoulder "It's okay kiddo."

It wasn't. For so long there'd been nothing I could do. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't complain. I couldn't do anything except sit there and take it. And the fear that this would just be more of the same, another disappointment, another set of nice sounding words that led nowhere...it reared back up and almost choked me.

But no. It couldn't be like the other times. Miss Militia promised me. She promised and she was a hero. It wasn't going to be like the other times.

"They...they..."

"You don't have to say exactly what happened if you don't want to hun." Miss Washington assured me. "We have investigators that can fill in the blanks pretty well if you don't want to talk about it. You just have to give us names and we'll do the rest."

I nodded, shivering as the memory of the locker returned. The smell and the dark and the pain. My cut hands, the heat and the smoke and the screaming….

I don't want to go back there and I'm so glad I don't have to.

"Madison Clements." The first name slipped past my lips and I saw her write it down. I stared at her hands, not trusting myself to look at her face and keep myself from tearing up as I tried to push the locker away. "Sophia Hess."

Her hands didn't move.

"I'm sorry hun could you repeat that?"

"Sophia Hess." I repeated, louder. My heart thumping in my throat.

Please write it down…

She did.

"And Emma Barnes." 

"What?"

This time the voice was my Dad's.

"Yeah…" I repeated, looking down. "Don't know what happened. Just came back one day and she was...different. She just changed on me...Hanging out with Sophia and Madison and she…"

Dad placed his arm around me. But he was stiff, tense like a coil ready to snap. I could feel him trembling.

He was still friends with Mr. Barnes I knew. They still talked every once in a blue moon on the phone. Mr Barnes would call to catch up, Dad would call for some small advice on dealing with the docks that might have some legalities to get around...Hope I didn't just break his friendship like mine had been broken with Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

I didn't really, now that I thought about it. Because I didn't want him to fight with Mr. Barnes? Because I didn't want him confronting Emma to fight my battles? Didn't want him to know how messed up my school life was?

It all just seemed so...small now….so stupid.

Miss Washington cleared her throat. "Would these be all of them hun?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Miss Militia will hear about this the second she gets back I promise. For now how would you like to meet some of your teammates?" She smiled an obvious change of subject. Either to put me at ease again or to dispel the tension. Either way I was grateful.

"Sure." I said putting forward my best smile, weak though it might be.

Miss Washington smiled, "Great." She stood up, leading us away from her desk and down the hall.

"The wards have already heard that there was a chance they would get a new teammate; they've been somewhat excited at the prospect." She said.

"Are they all here?" I asked, suddenly anxious at the thought of meeting all the wards at once.

"No, Vista and Kid Win are on base as far as I know, the others are either on patrol or in school."

I went over their names in my head based on what I've heard in the news and from what I have read on Parahumans Online. Kid Win's a Tinker who rides a flying skateboard and uses lasers in his weaponry. Vista is what they call a Shaker, a very high ranking one. She can manipulate space. Making distances greater or shorter depending on what she wanted. At least that's what I heard. She couldn't get past the Manton effect though. Not sure how true it was. PHO was only half right at the best of times.

We entered the elevator after leaving Miss Washington's office and rode it up to the third floor. There we got off and before us was a Tinker-tech door with the word 'Wards' Engraved on the side vertically.

Hello future dorm.

Miss Washington swiped her keycard next to the door, allowing it to open and we entered, and I took my time observing the surrounding area. A kitchen with not one, but two fridges. A nice circular couch with a coffee table in the center. A giant TV. And a stairway leading up to a second level overlooking the residence. I noticed how several doors looked different from each other due to stickers and various posters or artwork.

One of the doors opened and there was a rather young looking girl, probably no older than thirteen or so.

"Hey Miss Washington? Is-" Her eyes lit up all of sudden as she rushed for the stairs...and then...not really sure what happened. One second she's standing up there, at the top of a dozen stairs, next she's on the ground floor coming at us.

Vista.

"Yes Missy, this is our new recruit." Miss Washington looked at me with a smile. "Taylor, I would like to introduce you to Missy Biron, hero name: Vista."

"Nice to meetcha!" Missy seemed almost too giddy to see me? Was she always this peppy and happy? I smiled back and shook her hand as she held it out.

"Hi...ummm." I hesitated. I was never any good at this sort of thing.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice my awkwardness and went straight to looking at my Dad.

"That your dad?" She asked. Dad nodded.

"Yep."

"So, what's Chris doing?" Miss Washington asked. Chris? Was that Kid Win? That was the other Ward here according to Hannah.

We heard another door open up top. "What's all the noise going down there?" A brown haired youth around my age, maybe a smidgen younger. Couldn't tell. He had some headgear around his head with various microscopes and magnifying glasses and...were those holograms?

That has to be Tinker Tech if I have ever seen it.

"Chris! She's the new recruit joining us!" Missy yelled looking over her shoulder to smile up at him.

"What really? So she decided to join?" Chris walked down the stairs, wiping his hands with a rag of sorts. He pulled off his head gear, the faintly glowing bits winking out as he smiled the holograms of himself winked out as they did.

"That is so cool." I was gushing. Half of me wanted to be embarrassed but the other half of me that had just witnessed the awesomeness of holograms straight out of a sci fi movie was in too firm a control to let it bother me overmuch. Chris grinned a bit puffing up at the praise..

"You think holograms are cool? Just wait till you see what other toys I got in store." He gave me a wink, and there was a light "ahem" from Hannah, making us turn. She was giving Chris a look.

"Oh." He finished wiping his hand and offered it. "Chris Gale. Cape name Kid Win."

"Taylor Hebert. Cape name...no idea." I blushed a little as I shook it. I can't believe I hadn't thought up a cape name that's like...the most basic of the basic!

"Don't sweat it. Took Vista weeks to get her cape name set in stone. And it can still pass for a normal name to boot." He noticed my dad. "Mr. Hebert I presume?"

"That's right." He offered his hand and Chris shook it.

"Nice ta meet-cha, your daughter is in very good hands with us." He stressed the very very hard.

"I'll count on that." My dad smiled but I noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"She'll be fine." That was Miss Washington.

"Can't wait to see what you can do." Vista's enthusiastic words brought my attention back to her. She smiled. "I got a good feeling about you. You'll be a great addition to the team."

I heard Kid Wi-Chris mutter something under his breath. I got the feeling it was definitely not intended for my ears. He looked to the side. "That's what you said last time and look how that turned out."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Hannah spoke up loudly and suddenly with a smile...that...didn't seem kind.

"Oh! Uh, nothing. So, want me to introduce ya to your new room and stuff?" Chris gestured for me to follow. He looked at Dad as well. "And you're welcome to come along too Mr. Hebert." He nodded and me and Dad followed Chris up the stairs...with one step courtesy of Missy.

"Thanks!" Dad gave Missy a thumbs up. "This will help take some wear off my knees." He laughed a little as we walked over to the room farthest on the right. I noticed the keycard lock and I rummaged through my pockets and swiped it. With a green flash and click I opened the door and took it in.

It was spartan, for now, but I saw the nice Queen size bed. The desk with what looked like the latest in line of computers. A mirror closet and cabinet drawer and-

"Personal bathroom! Oh thank god!" Okay, I looked stupid but thank God and Scion combined I won't be sharing bathrooms. I have heard horror stories of shared bathrooms in dorms…

Dad laughed and squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "Guess we will need to do some shopping and moving." He looked at Miss Washington. "I...hate to ask but...do you think you can get some guys to help out?"

"We can provide a moving van." She assured. "And I think Chris and Missy would be more than happy to help you move Taylor's belongings into a moving van or truck. Time for you three to get well acquainted if you will."

"What about the others? Our patrol schedule?" Chris quirked an eye Hannah's way.

"Clockblocker has earned a double shift, several, with no overtime...at least according to Armsmaster." She chuckled. "Aegis has also expressed an interest in such. He'd appreciate it. If nothing else Gallant can pitch in a little more too."

"Sure, if you can get him to stop sucking off Glory Girl's face every ten minutes." Missy giggled.

Wait...what?. Glory Girl of New Wave and Gallant? An item? I couldn't keep the snort and the grin off my face. I like her even more!

"Is this about Miss Militia getting on my case again about me getting more exercise!?" Chris was glaring. Hannah smirked.

"Now then, I believe we can put off some things until we can finish moving in Taylor properly. I will call for a moving company to come by your residence Mr. Hebert. How does later today sound."

"How bout...tomorrow morning?" He asked. I was almost stupid. I almost asked why if we were just heading back home after this but managed to stick my foot in my mouth in a good way by shutting up.

This was all happening just as fast for him...faster even. The least I could do was give my dad one more night before I took half my stuff out...

"Of course. I understand completely." The woman nodded with her usual smile.

"Uhh, how much for the van if I may ask?" He ventured, clearing his throat.

"Its on us of course. Don't worry about anything Mr Hebert." Hannah said softly. "We'll do all we can to help Taylor feel at home here. She's among friends now."

I felt warm inside at that statement. Friends. Missy was definitely friendly enough, and with her powers moving will be done in a sinch...inside the house and away from prying eyes of course. Chris was sulking about it but took it in stride.

"In any case, Chris get cleaned up. Missy get your belongings. I will make the appropriate calls and-" She felt her phone ring and she answered. "This is Washington."

She seemed...very intent on the phone call. "Okay. Got it. Have her meet me by my office." She hung up. And her cheery mood? Gone. Her eyes were hardened and sharp. What gives?

"Miss Washington?" I asked curiously. She smiled back at me.

"Just a surprise appointment I need to tend to for Miss Militia ASAP. Missy, will you be so kind as to escort the Heberts out front with Chris? You can consider yourselves free for the rest of the day." She got in her phone and looked to be texting.

"Sure thing!" Missy chirped. Miss Washington looked at me and Dad.

"Sorry to leave you so soon, but, I really must tend to this.."

"You've done more than enough for us. You just handle your business. It was a pleasure meeting you." Dad smiled, holding out his hand.

She shook it..

"I'll be done with with my appointment and other matters before long. If you need me call me on my number. The men will arrive tomorrow morning Mr. Hebert. Would nine-thirty be alright for you?"

Dad's nod didn't come for a moment and when it did, it was a stiff, jerking motion. Like he had to pry his head loose enough with a crowbar to make it happen. Hannah nodded and left the room.

"Well." Chris clapped. "Guess it's only fair I escort ya out."

"Thanks for coming by! Tomorrow night we'll introduce you to Aegis and Clockblocker and Gallant and Browbeat!"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." I looked up and dad. "Well, better head home." We turned, the Wards walking by our sides. We went down the elevator and walked out. Missy was chatting the whole way, talking about her teammates, how they practiced, how Armsmaster, Battery, Velocity and Miss Militia would train and "grade" the wards on their performance, what each prefered to see. Before long, we were outside and walking towards the car.

"Well...we'll see you tomorrow. You guys know our address after all." Dad said, looking at the heroes in approval.

"Yep. We'll see ya there Mr. Hebert."

"Just call me Danny. Mr. Hebert just makes me feel old." Danny chuckled as he opened the door for me.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Missy, Chris." I said as I got inside. She nodded and smiled.

"'Kay!" She gave me a thumbs up as dad closed the door. Dad turned on the car, waved once more and then we were gone.

I turned my head away and looked out towards the city as we rode along the bridge. I felt a hand clasp with my own.

"Thanks for understanding kiddo…" Dad said softly as we looked at each other.

"If I was in your shoes I'd be the same way Dad." I thought of more. Tonight and tomorrow morning. After that, I probably won't be able to see Dad for a while.

"As long as you promise to call me every night before bed. I think I'll be able to refrain from driving my car through the front door of PHQ."

"Dad!" I laughed.

"I'm serious." He grinned. "Every night. And I reserve the right to drive my car through the front door of PHQ anyway if I hear you sprained your ankle or get a cut or something on one of those patrols."

"Can you at least rent a pick up? If you're gonna drive your car through a door might as well make it a big car. Leave an impression. Our car just isn't Front door material."

His smile got a little wider. "And no dating superheros."

"Oh my god." I shook my head and covered my face with hands. Was he going there? Really?

"I'm serious. You're entering a job. Keep things professional. You're not allowed to date til after you're married."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at him with a sad smile. Then I wrapped him up in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." I muttered into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart." He whispered back. "And you just remember I'm a phone call away no matter what happens. Armsmaster himself won't get in my way."

"I'd like to see him try to take on that Hebert dockworker rampage." That made the two of us laugh.

I wonder how mom would feel if she was still alive. Would she be approving of me being a superhero? Or be all Smother-Mom and be very protective of me? I wouldn't know, but that isn't important. All that matters is me and Dad right now.

"Wanna do something tonight?" He asked rhetorically.

"Do I ever." I smiled back. "Board games? Movie?"

"Lets live dangerously! We'll do both! And have unhealthy ice cream while doing it. And cookies too!"

"You want blackjack and hookers on the side with that order?"

"Not until you're married. And even then not only No but Hell No.."

(X)

The next day.

We entered the Wards room once again. I carried my backpack with my most personal stuff in it and held a box in my hands. Missy was using her power to shorten the distance between elevator door and Wards-entrance door. And damn near everything in between. Only reason she didn't do the same for the drive is because one of the drivers almost got into an accident when he was suddenly five feet away from a red light.

I heard grunting outside and saw Chris pushing a cart with several boxes on it. "Why do I the grunt work!"

"Because you're a superhero." Missy snarked as she used her power to shorten the stairs. "And male. As such you are naturally relegated to the status of Beast of Burden."

"I'm not Aegis or Browbeat you know!" He carried a full plastic box of my clothing, struggling to carry it. "Jeez, you pack how many clothes in here?!"

"Not alot." I half lied with an amused look on my face. Dad entered with another box and offered me a sad smile.

Last night...was a blast. We watched some old childhood movies of mine, personal favorites. Dad even showed me an oldies movie he liked. All while making ice cream cookie shakes. I last remember falling asleep on my couch, yet woke up in my bed.

I felt a bit guilty inside. What could he be feeling? He hasn't bonded with me since mom died, and work took over his life. And then the bullying and the trigger and the ones who caused it all. I can't help but feel bad for causing him this much grief but it seemed like he didn't even care that I was.

And I welcomed it. He's my dad, and I'd do the damn same for my kid too.

"Girls and clothes…" Chris grumbled as he began walking up the stairs with me, with no Missy power aide to boot. I deposited my stuff in my room along with Dad and we continued to move stuff up and up until the cart was empty. Chris plopped down on the couch, beat.

"Thanks Chris." I smiled. He waved but didn't answer.

"You really need to work on cardio." Missy taunted with her smile. "I mean look at me. I'm not even winded."

"Oh excuse me Ms-I-can-cross-two-hundred-feet-of-empty-parking-space-in-half-a-step! Besides I'm a tinker, not a soldier. Let Browbeat and Aegis work on cardio. I'll make something to work on Cardio for me while I sit comfortably on this couch. Not working on Cardio"

"I...take it you wouldn't wanna join me on some morning runs I'm planning on starting?"

"Not only no but Hell no." He barked, unwittingly mimicking the line my dad said somewhere last night.

"Okay." I laughed but then sighed as I turned towards dad. "Well…" Me and him walked down the stairs together. Down there, Miss Washington was waiting with a smile. We got down to the stairs, and I sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." I said, looking up at him, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...if you have free time, or if you ever need some time away. You know where to go. Door's always open kiddo. No matter when or why you wanna use it." He smiled as he removed his glasses, wiping his eyes. "Damn...I should really invest in getting a cellphone…"

"I'm gonna be getting a plan soon. Do you want me to include yo-"

"You don't need to. Remember what I said this morning." He gave me that look.

"Put it in a 401k and invest wisely." I recited from him. "So, call you every night, and I'll give you an update on what I did for the day...nonclassified stuff of course. Can't have you driving through the front door right?

"Naturally." Danny laughed as he placed his glasses back on and brought me into the tightest hug I have imagined. "Be safe." He Looked at me dead in the eye. "Don't talk to strangers. Never go in alone without help." He grasped my shoulders. "Promise me?"

"I promise." I smiled. Then I tackled him in a hug and he took it.

"Well…" He muttered as we still were together. "The bird's gotta the leave the nest sometime." He smiled sadly. "I never knew it would be…" He shook his head. "Taylor. I just wanna let you know. I am the proudest dad in the world right now. And your mom would be too."

I felt his shoulders shudder lightly and a sniffle. Damnit now you're making me cry!

We separated and kissed. "Love you Taylor."

"I love you too dad." He walked over to Hannah's side.

"Call me tonight! Or I'm going to have Miss Washington here annoy you. Or I will make good on my deal to drive through the front lobby."

"Yes dad." I laughed, wiping my eyes of tears. And Danny left with Miss Washington through the door.

And that was that. I am now a resident of Protectorate Headquarters, member of the Wards. A superhero.

I sat on the couch and took in a deep sigh.

"Immasupehero!" I laugh giddilydly as I kicked my legs out. I knew Chris was looking at me odd but I don't care.

"Immasuperhero!" I repeated, wrapping a couch pillow and hugging it deeply. This was the beginning of something great! I just know it!


	4. 1-2

1.2

The next day

I waited on the couch watching the news. Apparently today was the day I go out to the Power Testing Center, or PTC, for learning what exactly my powers are under the supervision of Protectorate Heroes. Just last night I managed to meet my other new teammates as well.

Carlos Mendez, cape name Aegis, was the leader of the Wards and looked the part, carrying himself with charisma and having the physique to boot. His power was the ability to heal any vital organ on the fly as well as flight. He seemed like a very cool guy from my experience meeting him late at night before I went to my newly made bed.

Dennis Cook, cape name Clockblocker. He had the power of stopping objects or people in place anywhere from thirty seconds to ten minutes., freezing them in time. Loved to hang out with Chris and kinda acts like the class clown. Though that maybe due to working overtime on his patrols and only having more shifts to come.

Dean Stansfield, cape name Gallant. Now, he looks like the typical handsome pretty boy jock you'd see in high school rom-coms. He seemed like a genuine guy. I heard his powers allowed him to fire energy blasts to alter emotions, and he can sense emotions too from what I hear. Maybe he sensed my joy and enthusiasm.

Brandon Browner, cape name Browbeat. Now unlike the other Wards he was...very quiet. Shy even. He said only a few words and only spoke when spoken too. When some of us were channel surfing, looking for something we could all agree on we stumbled on an anatomy documentary and he just went off. He explained in vivid detail how the human brain would react to different stimuli as if he was an eccentric college professor. Then he went quiet again. Weird, but seems nice. Apparently his powers has short range telekinesis and biokinesis, specializing in healing and strength augmentation.

And then there was the missing member of the Wards, I'd only heard of her. Alot of the Wards didn't seem broken up that she was gone, almost relieved really. Missy tried to throw in a kind word or two but even I, with my abyssal social skills could tell it was kinda forced. Dean cracked jokes about her going off to crack the whip on bad guys and stealing children away to give them nightmares.

From that alone, I was more than aware that she was not exactly loved by her teammates. Tolerated in most instances and respected in a select few (Missy). But that was about it.

Turns out Shadow Stalker wasn't liked due to her brash and domineering personality, plus she was ruthless in her heroism. She used lethal bolts before she joined the Wards, now she was restricted to tranquilizers but that didn't stop her from laying down the hurt on the criminals she got her hands on. She supposedly ruptured one guy's spleen with a kick, and that was after she'd broken both his knees. In any case, if word of mouth rings true, I'm glad to have not met this person. And I realized why everyone was warming up to me so fast. Shadow Stalker goes out and disappears, and then I come around as a surprise replacement. It must have felt like Christmas came early for them.

I talked to Miss Militia about it on my phone before I went to sleep and she said that Shadow Stalker was taken for a special assignment of some kind. Couldn't say what else.

Anyways, today was the day I would be tested on my powers and what they are. And hopefully, (finally) come up with a cape name for myself!

The sound of the door opening made me turn my head and there standing in dark green army fatigues and her American Flag scarf is Miss Militia.

"Afternoon Taylor." Miss Militia waved. I stood up and walked over to her before he could say anything else.

"I'm ready to go!" I chirped. There was a strange crinkle at the edge of her eyes that I recognized as a smile but seemed incredulous more than amused. Guess my excitement was just shining through.

"Right then." She chuckled. "Come on. Some of the others should be there by now." She turned.

"Bye Taylor!" Missy called out, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She'd be heading out to school today.

I waved back smiling before hurrying to follow Miss Militia.

Soon enough, we were on a helicopter. I kinda freaked out. I was getting on a Helicopter!

After I was done doing little dances in my head and pinching myself for the upteenth time to make sure it was real, we were strapped in, flying out across the bay towards the repurposed oil rig that was the second Protectorate Headquarters here. Guess it would make sense to test a Pyro power out in the middle of an ocean. Less potential damage that way.

A hand waved infront of my face, drawing my eyes away from the ocean below towards Miss Militia.

"Here." I heard her shout before she handed me a tablet she was carrying. "Go to the pictures. It's pictures we collected from Winslow when you triggered. It should give you an understanding of your power in some respects."

I took it and held it, going to the pictures and going to the album labeled: "Winslow Fire Trigger". I saw pics and zoomed in on one as we slowly began to land on the platform. My eyes widened. What...is that?

"Wait…" I had to shout to be heard over the sound of the engine. "What is-"

"A statue of ash apparently." Miss Militia commented. "You recall making that at all?"

"Not really. I just wanted to get out and…" I paused. Even though I felt that I can trust Miss Militia, talking on that event wasn't easy.

"I understand hun. But, it does give us some input to your power." The helicopter blades began to slow down and she didn't need to yell. "If I were to guess right, you are probably a Master, and due to the fire that erupted, a Blaster as well. But we'll know for sure soon." She smiled. "That's what the testing is for right?"

A Master and a Blaster...so I can cause massive collateral damage and summon freaky looking gangly-armed statues of ash. Not exactly heroic…

The helicopter started to touch down before I looked up from the tablet and the pictures therein.

Before us were several individuals and I gasped as I saw one in particular. That's him!

Dressed in navy blue armor and a halberd strapped to his back, his helmet blocking the top half of his face. Armsmaster stood there, arms crossed.

We stepped off. Miss Militia grabbed my head and kept me ducked down to avoid the rotor blades. Frankly, I felt she was holding me *up* If it were up to me I'd practically be crawling away from this thing.

"Miss Hebert?" He asked as we got to speaking distance. looking down at me with a monotone voice.

"T-That's me…" Oh gosh. I'm meeting the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate! I had him on my underwear when I was a kid! This is way too surreal right now.

"Right. Do you need anything to drink before we begin?" He asked as he turned, walking beside me and miss militia to step off the helipad and deeper into the rigg.

"No, I hydrated this-"

"Good. Then we can begin immediately. Miss Militia, escort her to the test site."

Well that was brief! I looked up at the dark skinned woman.

"He's always like that. Don't mind him." Miss Militia patted my shoulder in assurance. "Not exactly how you imagined him eh hun?"

"Not really…" I thought he would be more like Miss Militia.

"Its no big deal hun. Just the fact that you managed to drag him out of his Lab shows that he likes you already." She assured with her smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Last Ward he came out to see for himself was Kid Win. Come on, lets head to the site." We began walking a separate route from the direction Armsmaster and several men in white labcoats walked. We were heading down via stairs. I sort of felt...alienated in a sense. It was strange to feel that just because I wasn't gonna be able to show my power to Armsmaster in person. Then again, my power did burn down an entire school so they're taking precautions. After several long hallways and turns, we appeared before a large door.

"The testing area is right there. I'll be up with Armsmaster and the analytics. The testing area is fully mic'ed, so just say anything and we can reply back."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Got it…" Miss Militia gave me another shoulder squeeze.

"Knock em dead Taylor." And she walked off, heading to a nearby elevator. I turned towards the door and took a sigh. No pressure. Take it easy.

The door opened up automatically to me and I walked through.

The testing area before me was a mix of metal floors and dirt, along with several boulders and scarecrows and humanoid mannequins scattered through out. I noticed cameras at every corner of the room, along with speakers.

I kept walking till I got to the center of the room, turning around and seeing a long window. Must be where the heroes are.

"Whenever you're ready." Miss Militia's voice came over the speaker. I took a deep breath and turned face towards them.

Let's see...how to summon statues and make a lot of fire…

"Question?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Taylor?" Miss Militia replied over the speaker.

"Ummm...how does a Parahuman use their powers. Like, do they just mentally-"

"A parahuman is capable of bringing out their power in various ways." Armsmaster interrupted, jumping the gun. "You can either remember emotions relating to your trigger event, or mentally conjure a picture. Miss Militia for example, started out by recalling the weapon she was most familiar with, and then integrating others. Her power works off of memory. Vista however, works as simply as if she were picking up a hammer, or any tool. She simply has other means available to her brain that lets her spread or shorten distance. Velocity, at first, worked off of emotion. The need to be faster, to escape even. With practice he no longer needs such an emotion. But it was his key to open the door if you will. Hmm...according to Miss Militia's report, you have a high probability to fall under a Master and Blaster categories, what with the ash statues and igniting the fire. Try to imagine that, or utilize your emotions."

Utilize. He was talking as if my emotions were just things I could turn on and off at a whim. I frowned a bit and held my hands out. To summon those statues…

"Arise statues!" I snapped my fingers. Nothing. I keep imaging the image of those things. Long gangly inhuman arms, wiry hair, no face, upper body only…

"Shazam?" I lashed my arms out.

"Uhhh...Taylor?"

"Abracadabra?"

Okay, nothing still. Oh god that was so embarrassing!

"Hun, relax." I heard her laugh before she spoke again. "Everyone does something silly during the test. You're not the first and certainly not the last."

I looked up at the window and nodded. Having her around is a major help for this.

"Use your emotions. It's clear your other methods are inefficient." Armsmaster droned over the speaker.

Thanks for speaking the obvious. I rolled my eyes and closed them, standing still. Remember...use emotions…

Half of me...most of me really didn't want to remember...but I pushed on anyway…

It didn't take much effort to recall it really...the stares and hushed whispers of students talking behind my back. The hurtful words, the smiles of satisfaction as barb after barb was thrown in my face...I remembered the predatory visages of the trio.

Madison's words,

Sophia throwing me to the ground…

Emma's fucking smile...

"Taylor, your hands!" Miss Militia's voice came and I snapped them open.

My hands were glowing orange and my eyes were wide. My mouth was agape.

"Uhh...I...Umm...help?" I could feel a light heat radiating from them.

"Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." Armsmaster demanded. There was a grunt, and I could imagine someone said something when he spoke again. "Don't worry we're right here ready to step in should it be necessary.

I caused the fire that burned down Winslow, so...try to imagine fire?

No no...Imagining didn't work I had to use emotions.

Ok Taylor time to feel...or something.

I closed my eyes, trying to think.

"Taylor!" My eyes snapped open at Miss Militia's bark, and I looked down at my hands again.

I jumped and tried to shake out my hands in pure reflex seeing as they were now on FIRE…

but…

No pain! I didn't feel the scalding burn of fire on my hands, even as I heard the cackle of the flames. Seemed like the others took notice too.

"I'm okay!" I called out, waving towards the window with flame wreathed fingers

"We know. We have a tracker on you monitoring your status." Armsmaster said. I jumped and looked around, trying to see where and how he tracked me.

I was greeted by a tiny mechanical drone flying up near my eye, about the size of a roll of quarters. Or a stick of lipstick. It zipped away and I flinched as I felt something land on my back. When had he gotten it on me? When we were walking together? The helicopter?

I gave the window a look and looked at the floor.

I remembered the school again, felt the pain and the anger and the sadness bubble up inside…

And the sound of fire cracking made me look at my hands, and in my hands were two small balls of fire. I could even grab it and felt it...the fire felt like nothing, as if I was grabbing a balloon or touching a thin soap bubble. I turned to see one of the training dummies and raised my hands…

And my two fireballs sped out and struck the scarecrow with the speed of a thrown baseball, maybe even faster! The fireballs struck, making a small explosion of flame and alighting the scarecrow!

"I'm a Blaster!" I said in joy as I jumped up.

"We knew that already." Armsmaster cut in, and my natural high ended. Way to ruin the mood…

There was another grunt. And this time I hope it was Miss Militia elbowing him hard for me.

"Can I keep on testing?" I asked, looking at the window. "I wanna see what else I can do with these!."

"That's what we're here for hun." Miss Militia spoke. "Take your time."

I gave them a nod and took another deep breath, looking at my flaming hands. Can I make that fireball bigger? I held out my hands in front of me and tried to do it again, this time trying to make it more. Make it bigger.

I heard a cackle of flames and I saw the fireball appear before me, much much bigger than the one before. Where the previous fireballs were the size of baseballs or softballs, this was somewhere between a basketball and a small beach ball. I had to move my arms apart. It was almost weightless, like before.

I twisted my hands and aimed them at another set of dummies. Then I threw it and the fireball fired out towards the dummy, making an even larger explosion and setting the one dummy and the two dummies next to it aflame.

And I noticed that unlike before, where I just "aimed and fired", The fireball went slower. When I threw the fireball, the much larger one, it was faster. Something to keep note of… Maybe ask for a softball or baseball pitching coach for throwing motion and arm strength perhaps?

And I can make fireballs bigger and fire them. Simple enough!

I stopped, starting to think of the different ways to apply this...

I ignited flame on my hands and waved a flame-hand in front of me. I can make fireballs to throw at targets, but what about when they got close and were right in front of me? I could grab them I guess but that might not be enough against some brutes or shakers or even Tinkers. If they were right in front of me I needed something other than exploding fireballs in front of me. The fire might not hurt me but I'd felt the shockwave from those explosions. Last thing I needed was a grenade going off in my face.

Hmm…deterring close ranged enemies without needing to grab them or give myself a concussion…

A flamethrower would work I think. Or maybe just a quick burst without the boom.

My hand rippled with flame as I held it out it in front of me, and a combustion of fire burst out about an inch away from my hand to cover an area about as tall and wide as my upper boom this time! I was grinning at this point.

"You're doing good hun. You have all day for this."

"Indeed." Armsmaster chimed in. "That begs the question. How do you conjure those ash statues? According to Miss Militia's report, they were made of ash and crumpled to ash when you left the premises of Winslow"

I just finished another bout of flame in a backhand wave, and looked up. "I don't know how exactly…"

"Think of something. We have all day."

Gee, thanks for sounding like a monotone shill. I walked over towards the burnt dummy and saw the ash it has gathered. I pointed at it.

Oh god, time for looking like an idiot again…

"Arise minions!"

Yep. Nothing. I calmed down before I can spazz out and began to think...The statues features came to me, but that's all I know of. What they look like.

"Look, I don't know how I can conjure them up." I looked at the window. "I mean, I get what they look like, but I don't know about their other features."

"Well Taylor," Miss Militia spoke. "The statues felt like rough sandpaper, and...you won't believe this but I heard whispers when I approached it. Thought the Simurgh was worming into my mind for a minute there."

"That's not in your report!" Armsmaster barked. I could hear the shuffling of papers over the microphone. I jumped at his sudden outburst. He sounded like a robot, and now he sounds like a fairly pissed off robot.

"The whispers were heard by the firefighters as well. Its not my fault you don't bother reading anyone's report outside of the team. I don't believe they were directly trying to communicate with us though. None of us could understand a word. More like it was just...there. Or at least showing us it was there." Miss Militia commented, I could almost see her shrug from down here.

Armsmaster groaned. "Hebert, see if you can make those statues. The more information we possess, the better." He sounds impatient.

"I'm telling you I don't know how to make them." I replied, hands on my hips as I was standing by a still burning dummy. "I can make fire; but those things? Aren't Master powers supposed to be hard to handle?"

"Not to the user." Armsmaster retorted.

Suddenly I heard a crack and felt something hit my elbow. I jumped, feet in the air as I backed away. The burning dummy I'd been standing next to had just toppled over to land on me. It hit the ground with a crack as I pulled away The dummy I burnt down and it's arm was on the floor and my eyes went wide.

My right arm was covered in ash, almost like a second skin. Over the speaker I could hear a shuffling of chairs.

"Miss Militia?" I asked in concern of myself. "What does this mean?"

"Well…" Miss Militia sounded puzzled. "You did something with the ash…"

"That dummy is made of wood and cast iron. Weighs almost two hundred pounds. Should have knocked you over. Hebert how's your arm?"

"Its...fine I guess." I didn't even feel a thing. Just as if a twig had fallen on it...

"Should be broken. At least bruised. Brute rating?"

That last question I guess was directed to Miss Militia. Didn't sound like he was talking to me.

"Maybe Shaker? Control over Ash?" Said someone else. Probably a scientist. .

"You don't mean we have another Ash Beast on our hands!" Groused another voice.

Ash Beast. Wasn't he that Class A lunatic in africa that had all but taken over his own little pocket in Africa after Behemoth leveled it. I think he was summarized by one post on PHO as, and I quote, "shit blows up everywhere forever".

I can't be a Class A threat. No way.

"Don't be stupid." Armsmaster seemed to agree with me.

"Well...I suppose we could place you at a Brute 2 or 3. And Shaker…" Miss Militia seemed be wiggling her finger.

"I would wager a 3 or 4. Control over ash can be useful." Armsmaster mentioned. "Hebert. can you see controlling the ash?"

"Sure." I turned towards the ash, focusing on it. And then, without even a wave of my hand the ash moved! All the ash in front of me hovered in mid-air. I moved my eyes, and it went in the directions I wanted it to go. Left. Right. Up. Down.

I turned towards the burning dummy, and directed the ash towards the smoldering object. The ash flew and smothered the thing, putting out whatever flames or cinders remained.

I grinned. I'm a Shaker. A Blaster. A Master. And possibly a Brute.

"Shaker 5." I heard Armsmaster comment to someone.

I then used the Ash to come over to me, covering up my skin again. "I'm gonna test this out and see if I am a Brute or just a Shaker. OR all the above. Got another dummy Armsmaster?"

"Something a little more lively."

And a door opened, and I heard a light whirring and turned. Right infront of me was some...mannequin with arms covered in leather, and the lower half was on caterpillar treads. A robot?

"Defend yourself. The arms have measurements of strike force. Just block her arms near your head. Like a boxer. It'll give us the most accurate measurements of how durable this ash-skin of yours is."

"Like this?" I held my arms up fists close to my face like I'd seen boxers do on TV sometimes.

"It'll do."

"Press the inside of your fists to your temples hun and your forearms as close to your cheeks as possible. Otherwise you might hit yourself when the impact moves your limb." Miss Militia advised.

"Will the blows go up in force?" I asked, looking back at the window.

"Correct." The robot was right in front of me and I held my arms and closed them in fists, as if I was in a boxing ring.

"Whenever you're ready." Miss Militia spoke out.

"Go." I wanna go back to playing with fire. That was just so much more fun. And burning dummies. Oh wow. I sound like a pyromaniac now...

And the robot's arm swung at me, breaking my line of thought as I blocked the hit. It felt like nothing.

"Average strength of human male below eighteen and above twelve. No reaction on monitoring systems." Someone intoned.

"Up it." Armsmaster droned. "Go."

Another hit. Once again, nothing.

"Average strength of human below thirty and above eighteen. No reaction."

"Up it...Go."

"Average strength of Lightweight class Boxer. No reaction."

"Again."

"Average strength of Heavyweight boxer."

This time, the force didn't hurt but it did make me take a step back.

"No reaction on monitors. Inertial and kinetic force does hold an effect. Subject can be moved."

"No shit…" I muttered to myself before getting back into the stance.

At the next hit, it was decidedly strange that I couldn't feel anything but I was still getting knocked clear off my feet.

"Non-Parahuman World record has just been tested. No reaction. Entering Brute rating one."

I dropped my arms, just for a second. They were getting tired. And evidently no one instructed the robot with proper etiquette rules.

It punched me dead in the face. I felt the ash rush to my face before the blow however, softening it.

Suddenly, as I found myself flying through the air again to hit the far wall, I found I was fairly pissed off.

On the one hand, because it was embarrassing to just get socked in the jaw by an inanimate goddamn object.

On the other, because I was just knocked flat on my ass *again*

And because I heard someone snicker through the intercom.

"I'm burning this thing when we're done here."

"You are not. This thing was made by Dragon and costs nearly-"

"Sure thing hun."

I can almost feel the glare between the two down here.

"Brute rating two. Go." Armsmaster said with impatience in his voice.

I blocked the blow to my face, though I can certainly feel it now, as if a jock was punching my arms. I grimaced.

"Nervous system is firing. We've got pain on sensors. Level is minor."

"Up it to Bru-"

"Do you wanna continue hun?" Asked Miss Militia over the speaker cutting Armsmaster off. I looked back up at the window and back at the robot.

"Yeah, I wanna keep going. See how much I can take. Better here than out in the field right?" I got my arms back into a defensive stance.

"Very well." Armsmaster droned. "Brute rating three. Go."

It struck, fast and again, I found myself flat on my ass for all the effort I put in keeping my feet. I grit my teeth in preparation. Now it felt someone was striking my arm with a two-by-four of sorts.

"Nervous system is active again. We've got pain on sensors. Level is mild."

"Brute rating four."

And the blow was enough to send me into the wall, this time the wall didn't hold up nearly as well as I did. Concrete pelts me as I fall onto my ass again. "Ouch!" I shook my arms, it stinging in pain. Plus my back hurt too! Wait, shouldn't my back be broken?

"Pain on sensors. Level is at medium."

"Do you want to continue still?" Asked Miss Militia. "You took a pretty bad hit."

"Keep going!" I snapped, getting back to my feet, hands raised up in defense. Jeez, why do I feel weird from all of this as I got back to the robot again. Was this endorphins? A natural high of being hit?

"Brute rating five. Go." And I was sent flying back to the wall, this time I don't so much as stop and fall as kinda slow down as the concrete and bars take their sweet time to crack, bend and snap before I'm through this little barrier that is a six inch thick concrete and metal wall and in a completely different room My arms were hurting like crazy now. I felt the ash slide off like sand in the wind. I managed to sit up, rubbing my back in pain. That would have killed a normal person ten times over…

So I'm a legitimate Brute then?

"Taylor!" Miss Militia was already there, entering the room and pushing aside concrete. Armsmaster was also present, using his halberd to...make blocks levitate? "You okay!?"

"Yeah…" Miss Militia was by my side, holding a finger between my eyes. "Follow." She dragged the digit across my sight. "Good no concussion." She concluded.

"I'm okay…" Miss Militia then stepped back, her hand covered in ash.

"So, it seems you are a Brute AND a Shaker." Armsmaster commented, placing the concrete slabs to the side. I looked over my shoulder, and true enough, my back and the back of my head were covered in ash. So the ash responded to protecting me?

"Wow…" I cracked my neck a little. But then I grinned. "Can we do that again?" I asked, not sure if it was the endorphins or the adrenalin talking. Miss Militia cracked a smile and even laughed.

"Sorry hun. I don't think our training room can take it anymore. You can still punch out Dragon's drone though."

"No she-"

"Too late!" I rushed past Armsmaster, and I saw the robot defenseless. I then prepared a haymaker and felt the ash gathering on my arm, all the way up to my shoulder, back and chest…

And the robot was sent flying across the room and to the adjacent wall, falling into pieces.

I heard an audible groan from Armsmaster as Miss Militia laughed. "I swear Militia, if she's like Clockblocker…" I turned around, seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose, somehow worming his hand in his helmet enough to do so.

"Oh let her be." She demanded. "She won't be rebellious as 'Dennis the Menace'." She said with air quotes.

"Dragon made that drone." Armsmaster sighed as if he hadn't already mentioned it. He seemed more aggrieved about that than the cost of the machine really. Was Dragon gonna get on his case about this or something? He then looked at me. "In any case, your little escapade would have given you an extra shift in patrols. But," He paused, a hand on his hips. "You have perhaps the most versatile powerset I have seen in our current Wards, maybe even amongst all heroes along the eastern seaboard outside of Tinkers, and that strike you did on that drone has you at a Brute 4 or 5, so I'm willing to let this slide. Since that came out here rather than the field." He held up a hand and a finger. "Once."

Oh wow. He meant that as a compliment! "Ummm..thank you." I was blushing as I rubbed the back of my head. It wasn't everyday I didn't get praise from my childhood idol and inspiration. "It means a lot..." I coughed a little into my head. "Won't happen again. I promise."

"Good. Now, as for the rest." He pressed something on his armguard as a holographic screen came up with bars usually seen on graphs. "With your fire-making, ash control and armor, plus your superhuman durability, that would rank you at… Brute 5. Shaker 6. Blaster 3. And Master 1 if you can ever recreate and utilize those statues. Only a few parahuman heroes have such a versatile power set."

Wow...to think I had such stats! "Question!" I raised my hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand hun." Miss Militia shook her head.

"What is it Hebert?"

"Is it possible for those stats of mine to go up? Like, if I train more or gain more experience?"

"It's possible." Armsmaster crossed his arms. "Tinkers can increase their rating via more experimentation and resources to work with. For others, it depends on experience. A power is only as good as the person knows how to use it. More than training or practice, experience and creativity are key. Take your Ward captain, Aegis. With the way his power works, if he increases his muscle mass, he will become stronger since his self induced adrenaline rush has more base power to work with. But Legend for instance, has a hard cap. He can shoot his blasts into the sky all day and not make them anymore powerful. So if he wants to be stronger, he has to be more creative, more tactical. Your powers I imagine are much the same. Thats not to say pure practice won't make your powers stronger. You are after all, still learning, and through practice you can discover other ways of using your ability. But tactics and experience is usually where most veteran capes... earn their stripes if you will. They have a bigger bag of tricks to dig into."

I rubbed my arms again now that the adrenaline was dying off they were actually starting to hurt quite a bit. So was my back. "Think I should go see Panacea or a doctor? Like, just to get this checked-"

I was cut off a by a cracking sound, like fire splitting a log due to the heat. It made everyone and me jump in alert. I turned to look over my shoulder saw the reason why. Two arms were sprouting out of the ground, and black flame can be seen, and the upper body of...something appeared. And I recognized it

It was the ash statue I saw in the pictures. And this time it wasn't white like ash. It was…alive. Black and red like charred flesh. It has no face. Only fire churning within like a furnace, its spindly, too long, too jointed limbs coil around its body as it pulls itself higher.

I hear the whispers…

"Miss Militia…" I turned, seeing Armsmaster approach with his halberd extended and in both hands. "These whispers...is it the same?"

"Yes it is." Miss Milita already holstered her gun as I looked back at the monstrous construct, and then a flash of yellow can be seen like a ripple of air. And the statue began to glow orange, almost gold, and a low whine could be heard. The it felt warm as it passed over me. Like the warmth one would feel sitting by the fireplace on a cold winter's night.

I felt an itching on my forearms and looked down.

"Guys?" I called out. "My bruises are vanishing." I commented, holding out my arms. Miss Militia walked over and looked down, and the red markings that had been forming over my skin that would soon develop into an ugly black and blue from the beating I took were disappearing. And the ache in my back and head vanished too, as if…

"Healing…" Armsmaster whispered. "Incredible…" For the first time he was awed, impressed. And the statue continued to remain motionless, still emitting that orange radiance despite looking like a demon out of hell with it's charred black and red skin. I walked over to it slowly and touched it, and true enough, on my finger was ash. Miss Militia was doing the same.

"I think we have a Master 3…" Miss Militia said, looking at Armsmaster. The superhero remained quiet for a time. He pressed on something on his armor, and the black mesh on his glove disappeared, leaving his hand open. He went to his utility belt and got out a Tinker-tech knife, and made a cut on his thumb. He walked over, inspecting it.

"This sensation...you felt it too Hebert?" He asked, looking at his thumb, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"You mean the 'being warm by the fireplace' feel?"

"Yes, that feeling." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. Well excuse me for not knowing how to freaking articulate this into some techno babble that would be more appropriate and technical. But my eyes were on his thumb, and true enough, it was healing too. No more bleeding. There was a scab there though.

"It appears." He pressed a button on his armor again, the black mesh returning. "That you have some rudimentary healing capabilities. But, this statue is your only way of healing, and only when you need healing, as in you experiencing discomfort in your arms, head, and back."

"So my ash statues can only come out when I feel like I need them?"

"Or with practice." It would have been fitting for him to be wearing a smirk. Alas he was as flat as a marble statue. Just show a smile for once; a teacup could do better!

"It's possible." Miss Militia cut in. "Powers are tough to explain. If Dragon was here she would know better. The woman is a living dictionary on this stuff."

"I will talk to her on this at a later date. The scientists up top." Armsmaster indicated to the window. "Will do some research for now. I believe it's appropriate to label you a Master 2. You can conjure the statues at times of need, but we have no clue on other capabilities they have aside from healing and causing flames."

Wait what? "Wait, these things can make fires?" I asked in surprise. That caught me by surprise.

"Eyewitnesses at your trigger event claimed that these statues spouted the flames that started the Winslow fire. I was getting ready to destroy the statue before it began to heal you. This is making more sense." Armsmaster put a hand on his chin. "When you triggered, you had to get out of your locker. So the statues appeared, made the flames as a result of you trying to get out. On that same token, you might have been lashing out at your tormentors, using the flames as a weapon for defense. In this situation, you needed to be healed and thus, the ash statue was conjured and sustained. And as a byproduct this...light that repairs the body's cells and relieves fatigue might be what kept you alive, even keeping your lungs clean of smoke inhalation. There were two statues present. One for creating the flames, and the other for protecting you from harm. And, this effect extends to your allies, as it healed me too." Armsmaster finally showed something of a light smile.

"Enjoyed that?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. It was very nice and enlightening to know more of my powers, but he seemed rather smug about it, like a college professor educating a student. Then again, he did know more on parahuman powers than I did.

"It was...sufficient." He replied, placing his halberd on his back. "Now then, since you are healed I believed you wanted to go back to more power testing right?"

"I do." I smiled, hoping I can impress him more. "Oh! I wanna ask you on cape names. Your helmet can connect to the internet right?"

He remained silent. "My helmet can connect to the PRT database and emergency channels, yes."

"Well, I was hoping to throw some cape names your way, see if they are not taken yet and if not, register me?."

"Got one in mind?" Asked Miss Militia. I can sense there was excitement in her voice. I saw Armsmaster shrug.

"Why not." He pressed some buttons on his helmet and twisted stuff around, like a volume button thing you see on radios and TVs. "Okay, I'm at the Cape Database. Sound off."

"Firestarter."

"Taken. Parahuman criminal based in Oklahoma City." Strike one… no biggie.

"Warlock?" I can summon statues and fling fire right?

"Taken. Parahuman hero based in Scotland."

"Hmmm…" I cupped my chin in thought. "I can control ash...spew fire...summon statues...punch stuff hard...have ash skin that can handle brutes…" I whispered out loud.

"Ash...mast- No no no." I can tell Armsmaster was getting annoyed as he pressed on a button several time. He was backspacing. I grit my teeth. "Urgh...Sorry...I'll get my cape name later. In fact, I'll run it by the Wards later tonight. That fine?" I asked.

"That's a good idea. Lets you build some early camaraderie with them." Miss Militia looked at Armsmaster as he pressed another button or two.

"Very well. In any case I'm going on patrol. Miss Militia, you and the men upstairs stay here to monitor Hebert's remaining testing. Let me know of any new developments, priority should be given to those statues if they develop any new abilities or display any signs of life." Armsmaster then turned around.

"See ya Armsmaster." I waved at him goodbye, though he only looked back.

"Hebert." And gave a slight nod and left out the door. I looked at Miss Militia.

"I'm going to keep playing and toying around with my fire a bit. Along with my ash-skin and stuff. I hope I'm not boring you aren't I?"

"Not at all hun. I'll be upstairs." She ruffled my hair and walked off, leaving me, the ash statue, the ash, and dummies to burn and bust up.

Soon more dummies appeared, with human-looking mannequins by their side dressed in normal clothes.

"Clothed mannequins are civilians." Miss Militia's voice sounded out. I had the general gist of what exercise we were doing. I took a sigh and reached out to the ash as it covered my arms. And my hands burst into flames. I smiled as they burned, clenching my fists

"Got it."

(X)

That night

"Whoa!" Dennis was leaning forward, eyes and mouth wide. "That thing looks freaky!"

"You can summon those?" Asked Carlos, or Aegis, looking at the video on the TV screen with a neutral face, but I can tell his eyes looked surprised.

"Why didn't you grab like, an arm of those. I kinda wanna study it!" Chris whined. "Might have been a lifeform or something…"

"Fell apart into ash when I was away from it. I had to go back and summon another statue, then walk away for the scientists to see how far my range can go. Which was about a quarter of a mile according to them. " I shrugged as I sat on the couch with my future teammates. "So it's just a statue of burnt stuff. Not a living breathing thing."

"Still could have studied it on site…" Chris grumbled. He snapped his fingers and his eyes brightened up. "Oh. Let's test together next weekend. Your ash armor versus my blasters. And your flames against my shield generators. I study your statues. We make breakthrough and I win Nobel Peace prize in Parahuman Biology. With crediting you. Then we go out for ice cream afterward. Deal?"

Before I could say anything. Dennis, Clockblocker as I knew him decided to butt in.

"Chris please. Show some dignity. Trying to get a date with the new girl first day on the job. Shame on you." He then used his right index finger to rub it against his left index. "Shame shame shame."

Chris turned red up to his ears. I was probably no better. That had been the furthest thing from my mind that might be going on. To think that he...would show interest this fast. But, I'm not looking to date. Like what Dad said, keep things professional. And...I'd spare Chris the wrath of my dad if our relationship should not work out. Hell hath no fury like a papa bear pissed off. Besides, Chris seems like a good friend, but not boyfriend material.

Missy laughed while Carlos reached over and smacked Dennis upside the head.

"But thats how Dean and Glory Girl met…" He mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Actually it was at school." Dean spoke up, sipping a protein shake. Gallant, as he was called in cape society. "And then we met each other out in the field in costume, not knowing each other until we recognized each other's voice. THEN we tested together." He smirked a bit. "And then we got hooked up."

"More like she just said 'Okay. Mine now.' and just got bored of you not doing anything." Missy pointed out with a wolfish grin.

"That didn't happen that way, I asked her out."

"Noooo." Carlos drawled, joining in. "You stuttered and stumbled all over yourself until she 'suggested' you take her out to dinner and shopping. And demanded that next time you think of something fun. You acted like a lovesick puppy that first week."

"Is he whipped?" I mustered my courage enough to ask in amusement. I heard Dean spit out his shake.

"Like runaway cattle," Dennis laughed.

"I am not!"

Dennis gave out a "Pffffttt" and sniggered. "See, he even admits it." I couldn't help but laugh too. I noticed Brendan smile lightly and chuckle.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Dean defended himself with a huff as he went back to drinking...and now sulking.

"Well I think your powers are cool. Not freaky." Missy, who was sitting next to me declared. "Besides, the good guys could use a heavy hitter like you!"

"In all seriousness though, just be careful about your power," Dean added, looking at me square in the eye. "You can't really control the flames you emit. Be sure to use the Ash to put out any unnecessary fires out in the field. We don't want to hurt others or cause unnecessary collateral damage." He did raise a good point…

"I'll keep the fires to a minimum. Maybe even try to carry some ash on me to use." I replied. "Speaking of...there was a reason I asked Miss Militia to lend me that file of me testing." I stood up and stood before my future teammates…

My new friends.

"I want your input on what my cape name should be." I looked at Dennis and Chris. "And nothing stupid. This is serious."

Chris got up, ran up to his room. I was confused, and very nearly hurt before I saw him come back with a laptop. "Ok lets see what's taken!"

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Suggestions people?"

"Well...the cape thing is all you Taylor." Dean commented. "We don't have any say in what your cape name should be called. It's your identity out performing deeds of great good and justice. It is a name no one else but yourself should name."

"But we can offer input." Dennis added. "Firestarter!"

"Taken." Me and Chris answered instantly.

"Okay then...Warlock!" Dennis continued.

"Taken." Me and Chris did it again. He looked up at me oddly.

"I went over it with Armsmaster today. He looked up the database on his helmet."

"Well that's a neat idea…" Chris commented with a slight fox-like grin. Missy gave him a glare, as if reading his mind.

"If you're gonna make a helmet that allows you to look at naked girls on the net or x-ray vision I'll drop you off the Empire State Building from thirty miles high."

"Children play nice." Aegis suggested. All eyes back on me. I took a deep breath.

"Burnside." I said.

"Taken by parahuman villain based in Portland, Oregon."

"Mars." I looked at Brendan, or Browbeat with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "I went after Mars because of the 'god of war' angle and 'red planet'. Can you use flaming ash?" He asked.

I was about to answer but Chris saved me the need. "Taken by a parahuman Hero in Greece. Dead as of three years ago. So maybe you can roll with it?" Chris asked.

"I don't wanna disrespect the dead." I said. "Okay moving on. Blackfire?" I suggested.

"Parahuman villain in Australia. Confirmed alive."

"Firemancer?" Carlos put in.

"Parahuman hero based in Puerto Rico, or whatever it's spanish equivalent is?"

"Doesn't have a spanish equivalent. Must have been a media given name." Carlos answered.

"Ashmonger?"

"Too villainy." Missy put in. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Ashbringer?"

"You're making up way too many villain names Taylor." Dean commented with a quirked eye.

"Taken by villain based in Germany. Neo-Nazi chick too." Chris added.

"Sorry sorry, I don't know. I'm just coming up with stuff off the top of my head." I took another deep breath.

"Emberscar?" Brendan, speaking up for the second time. Browbeat sure was quiet...

"And then Taylor was Burnscar's long lost twin sister." Dennis snarked.

Chris sniggered, covering his mouth. I blushed. I wouldn't want a name that was synonymous with a serial killer cape.

"Firestorm?" Missy added.

"Taken. Twice actually. Once by a hero and then by his daughter. Daughter's alive, Hero's dead."

"Okay...how about…" I pondered on it, thinking of the right names that go with my fire making and my ash control.

"Ashburn." I said, and everyone perked up as Chris typed in his laptop. There was a pause.

"Not taken." Chris smiled, looking up at me.

"It does have a nice ring to it…" Carlos had a hand around his chin. "I like it."

"Same here. Makes sense considering your powers of ash and fire." Dean commented. Brendan just nodded.

I smiled brightly. I finally found it. My cape name.

"Ashburn it is." I said back on the couch. "Now, let's watch me own some robots and burn some dummies."

And we spent the night watching my earlier testing session of punching things, making snakes of fire, using fireballs and waves, and all in all...it was great. I listened to the guys comment on how to implement it easier into team tactics and how it could help in mass crowd controlling or herding enemy capes. I felt Missy lean on me slightly and I smiled.

Ashburn of the Brockton Bay Wards.

I could get used to that.

(X)


	5. 1-3

1.3

Two days later

School. We meet once again.

I got out of the car, driven by a PRT agent dressed like a civilian, alongside Carlos, Chris, Dean, and Dennis.

And before me was the tall Arcadia High School, all four stories and two buildings of it. For all of my excitement of getting out of Winslow and into Arcadia, I couldn't help but feel dread and trepidation. Before I triggered, I wanted to get into Arcadia as a no-one. A normal person. Now I go there with the chance of meeting Winslow transplants, who will no longer look at me with scorn and disgust but fear and suspicion, with a huge emphasis on the former. They could even spread rumors on me, like how the three stooges did when they aimed to isolate me. Didn't help that Madison hung out A LOT with the jocks.

I bit my lower lip, walking with the boys beside me as other students were walking up to enter the prestigious high school. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, turning around immediately to shove Sophia away-

"Hey hey, you okay?" Dean asked, concern in his eyes. I was wide eyed, my hands read to shove him and I returned to normal. "Your emotions are going haywire right now." He whispered.

"It's nothing!" Its almost a snap.

"Its…" He pauses, makes sure no one is within earshot. "Your hand."

My hand is in a fist, trembling at my side. I learned over the weekend that Dean's emotion based powers didn't have an on-off switch, so he can be perceptive and can tell when people are lying, joyful, sad, or angry without words.

"I...I triggered at my old school."

I wanted to be someone else. I don't want to be the same Taylor from before. I don't want people to know I've been bullied. To know I burnt down the school as I was screaming hard enough to tear my own throat inside that locker.

I don't want this to be Winslow 2.0 or something.

I can hear my own heart pounding beneath my chest like it wants to punch its way free. I'm nervous...I...I'm trembling under my clothes.

"Woah woah...hey...relax, nothing is gonna happen. I promise. And we have your back if anything does." Dean commented.

His words don't help. I'm half about to ask him to zap me with one of his beams, or that I just wasn't ready for coming back to school already. Or maybe both. Doesn't look like it'd take much convincing if his alarmed eyes are anything to go b-

And I felt it within me. That feeling I had around the statue when I was aching. Like I'm sitting by a fire. Enveloped in a warm hug. It couldn't have been seen, only I could feel it, or else the boys would be panicking and I was...calming down. I don't know why, but I no longer felt alone. Not in a physical sense, but an emotional sense. Spiritual even.

"..."Taylor?" I look up, Dean is looking at me like I'm about to have an alien burst out of my chest or something.

"You calmed down just now." He observed. "Like, your fear just went away. Poof." He gave me an odd look. "You okay?"

"Oh. It's...maybe it's my...'you know what'". I made sure not to say "Power" as some students were walking by us on the sidewalk. "It gave me a warm feeling just now."

"Maybe its just like that." Chris said. He'd been listening in beside us. Now he's looking down at his phone. "It might be responding to your needs and feelings. Like, back at the rig. 'I am hurt'. Boom. Now 'Emotional as hell'." He snaps his fingers. "And you're all better." He pocketed his phone.

I noticed Brendan was missing as I looked around. "Is Brendan…"

"He's homeschooled." Carlos answered shifting his backpack. "Guy's so smart he does online and webcam classes. He's already taking Junior College classes."

Dennis spoke up. "He's just hanging at the base doing his thing."

For a guy as odd as Browbeat, home school does seem like the best option. Plus he was a genius? I would have thought Tinkers are super geniuses.

"Say Chris, pardon me for asking, but since you're a 'mechanic'." Civie speak between the wards for Tinker. Same as 'Jock' was for brute and 'Exam Cheaters' or 'Cheater' for 'thinkers' "Should you be really good at math and science."

"Honor rolls on both." He answered with a smirk, clearly pleased. Did he have trouble with those subjects before triggering? He frowned mood turning sour. "It's history and English that kick my ass…totally impractical!"

"You fall asleep during those classes." Dennis mentioned.

"They're boring! And I'm bushed most of the time due to work I even need to hold back just to make sure no one gets suspicious of me being a 'mechanic'." Chris groused. So Tinkers have to fail in school at times to avoid attention? Smart.

"Anyways, you have your schedule?" Dean asked. I reached into my pocket and looked at my schedule. 8:30 is Algebra A. 9:30 is American History. 10:30 is Biology. 11:30 is lunch...Its an hour and a half long…

An hour is too long for lunch.

I twitch. Almost visibly trying to shake the thoughts away.

This is not Winslow Taylor…

1:00 is P.E. And I finish with German at 2:00. I chose German over Spanish, French, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese languages due to the it's similarity to the English language. That and Carlos already knew Spanish and Dean was in French. Best to have the most well rounded team available so if I could help by learning German and making sure no Neo Nazi wannabes were throwing around code words I would do my part. Once I get German done, I can tackle Japanese next.

"Okay. Where's your teachers at." Carlos looked at my schedule, taking note of the classrooms. "Okay I know where they are. Come on I'll take ya to the class.." He turned back to the others. "I'll see you all at lunch. Dennis, see you in Physics." Dennis snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue as he walked off with Chris, leaving me, Dean, and Carlos. Speaking of, Dean leaned over and looked over my schedule.

"Oh hey. You and me are in Bio at 10:30, same as Victoria and her sister Amy."

Carlos leaned in. "He has five classes with her. The one class he doesn't have is art and his art...super depressing." He whispered with a smirk.

"I heard that!" I couldn't help but stifle my giggle. I can't wait to meet the great all-mighty Victoria Dallon and see if the rumors are true. Because Dean seems very defensive about those claims of his…

"R-Right." I composed myself. "I'll see you all...at Bio." Dean nodded, giving me a thumbs up and smile.

"See ya then Taylor." And he walked away, leaving me with Carlos.

"Well, time to take ya on a tour. We still got fifteen minutes."

"What if I'm late?"

"Ehh, you won't be, your class is practically on the other side of the building anyway." The hispanic boy promised as he took me on the tour.

(X)

It was 10:00 thirty minutes for for Biology class. History teacher apparently had to attend a meeting. Probably something to do with the influx of new students they'd keep on getting from Winslow. I'd already spotted four other people I recognized in the hallways. None of Emma's Hangers on so far but I really had no idea how long that would last. I finished walking up the flight of stairs to the second floor and remembered the room Carlos showed me earlier this morning. As I walked inside the classroom I saw some eyes on me. Same as the prior classes because "Hey, who is this girl?". I'm a foreigner in their eyes and they're curious. Just do a quick explanation at the beginning of class and get caught up.

I saw Dean wave at me and I walked towards him as he was talking to two more girls. I recognize one instantly. She's on the news practically every other week. Victoria Dallon. AKA Glory Girl. So I'm guessing the girl next to her is Amy. Talk about polar opposites. They're sisters?

"This the new girl you were talking about Dean?" Asked the blonde, looking me over. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Taylor Hebert, meet Victoria Dallon," he gestured to the blonde bombshell. She was the literal opposite of me except in height. She stood up and we were of similar height-wait, she's taller. Yeah. Oh wait. She has heels. Ok. Wait heels? Who the hell can walk around in school all day in heels? Her feet should be…

Stupid invulnerability.

So to go with the ability to wear heels, you know. Just to already make a ridiculously good looking teenager look that much better she has curves of a bottle, or a guitar. while I was lanky and flat. A handsome guy like Dean and her together? Looks like something out of a rom-com musical or one of those teenage drama shows. "And Amy Dallon." He looked at the other girl, who looked like she wanted to disappear. In comparison to her sister, she's almost mousy looking, with curly, almost frizzy brown hair and freckles.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Oh speak up sis, she can't hear ya!" Victoria beamed down at her. Well she certainly is...outgoing.

I feel myself smile a bit more as I look at her. She just gives off this…

I almost start as I feel the warmth in my chest again. The feeling of being by a warm fire. Strange...I don't feel like an emotional wreck this time around. Wonder what that's about.

She smiled softly, a tiredness lingering on her eyes...weary almost. "Hello." Amy spoke up now, looking at me.

"Hi there." I responded back. It feels like I'm staring straight into a weird mirror.. She looks tired, not physically but...mentally and emotionally, like how I was at Winslow.

She looks worn.

"Sweet, we have a foursome group. Now doing lab projects won't feel odd with a fourth wheel we don't know." Victoria mentioned, gesturing me to sit. I obeyed. "So, Taylor Hebert. You from here in the Bay?"

"Yeah. Born and raised."

"Hmmm...Well, same here. Nice to meet ya." She wrapped an arm around Amy. "So, from Winslow right?"

I looked at Dean with an open glare. No one had to know that! I didn't want anyone to know that. He raised his arms in a hasty defense. "Hey sorry but I never told them, Victoria guessed and assumed."

The blond nodded smugly. Completely oblivious to my discomfort or choosing to ignore it. "Yup. She leaned down, whispering even though we have the classroom mostly to ourselves.. "So you're the newbie?"

She can't be talking about me being new at the school. That was clear and established. And with her being Dean's girlfriend it's obvious she's talking about the wards.

Strange to think that her guessing I'm the new ward isn't nearly as distressing to me as her making the easy connection to the now burnt down Winslow.

"And you're Glory Girl." I say back since I genuinely have absolutely nothing better to answer.

She puffs up. If a human could preen she'd probably be doing it. "Yep. Glory Girl in the flesh and she," she gestured a thumb towards Amy. "Is Panacea."

I looked at Amy for a second before going back to the superheroine known as Glory Girl. "Well...in any case it's nice to meet future comrades."

"Comrades?" She nodded to herself as if there was nothing I could say otherwise. "You had no idea how glad I was when Dean let it slip that the new Ward member was a girl. Vista needed some other female presence on that team other than Shadow Stalker. Girl was just a damn downer all the time. And as for us, Missy's a good kid but she's just a kid. Way too young. It's good to have some girlfriends around our age. So," She looked at me dead in the eye. "After school, you down for lunch? Dean's coming after all. That Dennis Kid and Aegis have the after-school shift."

"Oh!" I started "That reminds me!" I pulled out my new cellphone and texted Miss Washington quickly. (Seriously who invented this writing on the phone thing?)

I needed to know what my patrol schedule is going to be!

Hey Miss W. Whats my patrol shift? I never got it this morning.

I'm about to open my mouth as I'm thinking about her offer when the phone vibrates in my hand. That was quick..

You're with Vista tonight from 8-11. Come to me after school if you have questions. If not, speak to a Mr. Wallis or text him. I'll send you his number.

Wallis was supposedly another normal human assistant to one of the heroes. I wonder whom?

"Got it. I'm on tonight from 8 to 11."

"Crap, I'm going on my patrol from 5 to 8 with Dean here...ah well."

"PRT cooperates with New Wave that much?"

"Of course." She shrugs. "We share intel, and patrol routes all the time. New wave, such as it is is private. PRT is government funded. Only big difference."

"That and you don't keep your identities secret."

She shrugged. Victoria shrugged. "Ahh well. If we can't today then no biggie. Besides, if nothing pops up, me and him were going to my place for movie." She looked at Dean. "That good with you Dean?

"Yep! I'll be there!"

Well he seemed eager… Then the two got engrossed in conversation and I looked at Amy, who was looking over her phone for some reason, scrolling through messages.

"So...you work at the hospital?" I asked. Amy gave out a sigh. Must have not have been wild about that…

"I do, yes."

And just like that what little conversation there was kinda died hopelessly.

"Oh Ames!" Victoria suddenly whirled around, as though remembering her sister was there. "How bout you come with us to the mall on Saturday? Come on help me show Taylor around."

Evidently I was coming too.

"Gonna be busy on Saturday. That's my shift at the hospital." Amy droned.

"Sunday then?" Amy looked at me, and I noticed bags under her eyes. Has she been getting any sleep?

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Sweet its settled then!"

Victoria I was learning, was not exactly one that was used to being told no…

Then I looked to the front of the class the students were filing in. The teacher too. Victoria jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on to take her proper seat.

I heard the teacher say hello to the class and I heard "Well as has been par the course for this last week and probably next week as well, we have a new student joining us." The man looked at me. "Ms. Hebert would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" And there's my cue to once more repeat what I have said several times this morning already.

(X)

Protectorate Headquarters

"What do you mean my costumes' not available?!"

"We got in touch with a Rogue who makes costumes for both heroes and villains. She was going to deliver yours today but evidently there was a mix up between packages and yours was sent elsewhere ." Miss Washington said as I was sitting by the kitchen table in the Wards quarters. "This doesn't happen normally, believe me. I know her well enough and she takes a great deal of pride in her work.."

Accidents happen, I get that. Still, that small consolation doesn't change that I have an hour until my first patrol and now I have no costume. Sure I burnt down the school. Sure my secret identity is probably paper thin to anyone who bothers to look at a police or fireman public record. That doesn't change the fact that I was genuinely looking forward to having a costume of my own.

With this, the brightest spot of my day was that School went well. I'd gotten assigned some assignments different from the new kids in class in order to catch up on the curriculum. I know what I will be doing this weekend when I'm not on patrol. I had fallen behind at Winslow due to the trio's actions, but I won't go scraping along this time by the skin of my teeth if I can help it.

"Damnit all…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I guess I'll roll with whatever I can find in my closet...or something..." I stood up, going up the stairs.

"Taylor, I have a suggestion." Hannah spoke up as I reached the top, I turned to look and she started marching up, following me to my room

"May I?" She asked. I nodded. She began rummaging through my drawers rather than the mirror closet. She'd helped me put some of the boxes in here and had then helped catalogue what it was I was keeping. One of those weird PRT rules of having to take inventory of all the Ward's posessions.

To my surprise and slight feeling of horror, Miss Washington pulled out, unbelievably, a One-piece swimsuit.

"You're joking." I flatly said.

She smirked, somehow mannaging to seem apologetic and smug at the same time. Cold Brockon Bay night air and I'm out jumping around in a swimsuit. I'm not like one of those all-female hero groups down in Miami, Florida.

"Honestly, this is only being laid out 'just in-case'" She held up her hands in air quotes. "You lose control, so that you're not flat out naked in the middle of the street."

"Come again?" I was thinking right about now would be a good time to find Armsmaster, or Miss Militia. Or anyone. Maybe a villain group would have a better suggestion than me walking around naked across Brokton Bay.

"Your ash hun." She said. "You made it cover you in the training room right? That's what I saw in the video anyway. You could use it to cover you from head to toe and this" She held up the swimsuit again. "Is the 'just in case'"

"My ash?" I'm still kinda reeling from the thought that she was just talking about me running around naked across Brockton Bay.

"Yeah. I mean, you were able to have ash cover all of you and you didn't feel any problems or odd about it right? Just do it again. The ash itself will be your costume. Its not like you're not gonna be covered from head to toe in it anyway."

She had a point…

"But its a swimsuit…" I offered lamely.

She laughed.

So minutes later, after plenty of coaxing, prodding, and throwing a shirt and pair of shorts over myself for decency until I had enough ash on hand to burry myself under it. I was marching across the Wards dorms towards the exit with her. Swimsuit safely hidden under layers of better, bulkier, far less exposing clothes.

"Okay, what stuff do I need to burn to get enough ash to cover me up."

"We can make a quick stop to the oil rig." She walked into my room and offered me a leather jacket. "Here, it may get a bit chilly."

So here I sit, in quite a pickle. Wearing a leather jacket, shorts and swimsuit. Weighing my options so to speak.

Haha.

Soon enough we're standing in the same training room with plenty of stacks of paper, wood and cloth. I walk inside and ignite my hands. I eyed the stacks around me and released my fire in a stream, weaving it like a snake as it set the items aflame.

"So...what do I do on patrol?" I asked, looking up to Miss Washington.

"Well, you and Vista have an assigned to a fairly nearby sector of the city. Miss Militia will be patroling there as well tonight to cover more ground and back you up should you need it.

"ABB or E88 Territory?"

Its rather depressing I realize; when you can designate chunks of the city based on what Gang they're under control of.

She seems to share that sad smile. "ABB." She admits. "But far from Lung, or Oni-Lee's usual haunts in their teritory. Its your first night and like I said, Miss Militia is patrolling the area as well...You shouldn't run into any parahuman villains at all."

"If I do, I call for back-up and fall back immediately. Otherwise, we can handle it right?"

"According to PRT regulations and the Youth League you should call for Backup no matter what but if we were to do that half the criminals would escape and Wards would learn nothing during their tenure as Wards. Miss Militia, Director Piggot and Armsmaster generally trust the Wards to exercise their own judgement on the threat scale. That having been said, its your first night out and even though you are older, Vista has much more experience than you. So you follow her lead. Ok?"

"Yeah. Makes sense."

She smiles. "Alright. Well; come on lets see what you can do with this ash."

Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten that I was all but heading out to my first patrol in a swimsuit still.

What a way to start my superhero career.

We waited for the cinders to fade and the item to be burnt to ash. I removed my jacket and shorts, now in just a swimsuit and shoes and extended my hand out.

As if one cue, the ash came swirling to my call, landing my legs and arms and going to my body and neck. Soon, more ash was gathering on me, going to my face and I made sure not to place any ash near my nose, lips, or eyes.

Before long, I was covered in ash, my skin blending in with the swimsuit. I still had some left over.

"Hmmm…" I pondered. I had some extra ash...what if I…

I look around. Finding the polished surface of the door offering me my reflection.

I can still recognize myself. Or at least a me that's charcoal grey from head to toe.

I focus for a bit, will the particles of ash to move as I immagine.

As if the matter in question read my mind, the extra ash came to my body, not just settling on my skin but...clothing it. At first its something resembling clothes. But that doesn't look good enough to walk around in. With my luck I'd just be confused with a dirty Hobo.

Armor...I need armor.

I try to think of Armsmaster's armor and I can see it conforming to my wishes, or trying to. There's not enough ash to make me a seven foot tall replica of that power suit.

So I start to think of the most important places to cover up. Upper torso definitely. Chest area is a must. I am not walking around Brockton Bay for all intents and purposes bare ass naked.

It starts to form right before my eyes. Gritty grains slide up and down to conform to what I'm imagining. Seeing it come to life before my eyes.

When I'm done, I look like something out of a medieval magazine.

Looking down, I greaves of sort which rose up to my mid-thigh. My hands where covered in gauntlets of scratchy ash and my chest had a sort of breastplate around it.

"Wow." Miss Washington Whistled. "Nice."

I looked at the polished door still finding one problem. I could still see charcoal grey Taylor staring back at me. "Yeah, but my head is still free. Not sure if I have enough ash to make a-" And then before I knew it, I had ash swirl around my face. I closed my eyes in reflex. Trying to ensure nothing gets in, but I didn't feel the ash flicker against my eyelids. I opened my eyes, and I saw my vision obscured, with my only sight coming from two small slits.

"My helmet is Knight-esque ain't it?" I asked, moving around and trying to get a better look. Thankfully, it changed to my whim, extending from two holes to become a V-shaped opening. "Much better." I had my hand reach around to feel my ashen helmet, feeling two wing like protrusions

"It sure does. Can you breath okay?" Asked Hannah.

I felt at my mouth, feeling the solid surface there. "Lemme fix that up." My breath wasn't impeded. But better safe than sorry. I definitely don't want ash becoming cement in my lungs like what happened with the victims of that Ash Beast guy in Africa. With a change my helmet rose up so it covered the top half of my head, my mouth and nose were largely free. With the ash that covered my skin though, in the dark it'd be kind of hard to tell the difference unless you really looked close though.

"Ugggh. Just give me a masquerade mask or something." I removed the ashen helm, the ash going back to my chest plate. "Or heck, a PRT officer's helmet and glasses can work for now."

"Let's do that then. In the mean time, I'll ask Armsmaster to make you a suitable helmet for you, once we get your complete cape costume. For now, a simple helmet and glasses can be enough to hide your face."

"Besides, if I meet any criminals, I'll blind them ash before taking them down." I added. One benefit to using ash. I can blind their eyes real quick with the flick of a finger.

"Okay, I'll call someone now. Let's get you to Vista and you two and start your shift...Ashburn."

I smiled at that and jogged to her side, not a grain of ash falling off as we walked side by side. We rode the chopper back to PRT HQ and I was given a spare PRT helmet and glasses to wear. Best of all? Protectorate-grade sunglasses have Night and Heat Vision! And they even had spares with my prescription. Not every PRT agent could have full 20/20 vision after all.

"Armsmaster reproduced them with the help of Dragon. Any edge to help our non-parahuman soldiers." Miss Washington smiled as she explained.

I am so keeping this this is too rad. Or at least getting Armsmaster to install this in my own helmet when he makes it! Night and heat vision!

Strapping the helmet to my head and donning the glasses I looked myself over. Nothing that would distinguish me as the Taylor...except...my height...and my hair...but I couldn't really do anything about the first and I was keeping the second no matter what.

"Okay." I sighed, hands on my hips. "So, where's Missy?"

"Probably out in the van waiting for you. I'll take you there." We walked together out to the parking garage, and I noticed how the sun was beginning to set; its already past seven after all.

We got the van and there waiting for me was Missy dressed in her costume. The superheroine Vista.

She wore a teal and green costume with a short dress, leggings and panels of body armor, including a breastplate, and has a green visor across her eyes. She turned and waved.

"So that's your costume Tay-I mean, Ashburn?"

"For tonight." I replied. "There was a mix up in my order. I'll deal."

"Okay, Miss Militia's shift will start at 9 p.m. so make sure when you're around that time to stay in contact with her okay?" Said Hannah. We both nodded as I got into the vehicle.

"Don't worry Ashburn, I'll show ya the ropes!" She grinned, flexing her arm. I chuckled, both at her action and at the prospect of a thirteen year old being my senior at work.

"I can't wait." I looked up at Miss Washington as she gave me a thumbs up and shut the door. And then we were off, me riding in the back of a non-conspicuous van with a fellow superheroine who is two years my junior.

"So how do we remain in touch?" I asked Vista.

"We use communicator watches." Vista, who was sitting next to me, reached down below her and got out a small case. Inside are two futuristic looking watches.

"So they tell time, get a read on our position…" Vista pressed the buttons with each function. It showed a digital clock, followed by an analog clock, and then a blue holographic display of Brockton Bay with a blinking white dots and several green ones. "White is your watch. Green is the other watches held by other heroes."

She pressed a couple small buttons again. "And this is your heart beat monitor…" Showed a flatline and the typical heart stuff I see at hospitals and their machines. "And here's communication!" She gave me a watch and I pressed the comm button, colored purple.

"Testing testing." I spoke. And I heard my voice over Vista's watch.

"Testing good!" She chirped. I heard it over my watch again.

Tinker make the best stuff. I feel almost jealous of Kid Win now.

"Wait, what about a silence mode? Like, if we're tracking someone and don't want to get caught?" I asked curiously.

"Thought you'd never ask." Vista grinned, pressing the purple button. "Silent Mode Engaged." The watch's glowing green screen turned blue. She pressed comm button again. "Shadowing someone. need back up. Vista." She whispered low.

I heard my watch vibrate and look down, seeing the words on my watch.

Shadowing someone. Need back up. Vista

"The device register's our voice before long. All heroes have watches or ear communicators that they can use as well.

"I could go for an ear piece. When can I?"

"When you graduate high school and the Wards and become a full fledged PRT Hero." Vista calmly replied.

I took a deep breath and placed the watch on my left wrist. Thankfully the ash moved at my mental request, and then the gauntlet reformed. I had my right index finger over it, and the ash parted to reveal a watch that was still pristine.

Is this is not the cleanest ash or what?

"Okay. That's all good and settled." I looked back at Vista. "So are we going to be out on the streets on the prowl or hanging here in the van until we hear or see trouble."

"We go roof hopping." She stated as if it's the most easiest thing in the world.

"Wait what." I can punch robots and send them flying several dozen yards. But hopping roof to roof! "Oh wait." My trepidation fled me. "Your powers."

Vista snapped her fingers. "There we go. Yep. We just walk roof to roof, spy on any activity going on below if we spot it and then, we swoop down and kick ass!"

I'm excited! "Can't wait!" I'm jittery as hell. Can't tell if I'm nervous or excited.

No need to fear. I try to remind myself. With my ash protecting me it'll take a brute five like that dummy to hurt me badly and there's only a few of those in the city. Besides, I lay down the hurt too!

Vista giggled and we just sat back, riding the van. I drank a bottle of water to hydrate, Pulling the ash away as I accidently swallowed a bit the first time.

Note to self.

Ash, even mine. Tastes horrible.

My only consolation is that Vista didn't fare much better as she spat out half her drink up and out of her nose as she tried not to laugh.

We felt the van crawl to a stop.

"We're here." Said the agent up front. Another man opened the door for us as we stepped out in a dingy alley.

"You're in ABB territory. Good hunting." Said the agent as he got back into the van and drove away. I turned and saw a fire escape ladder extended down to our level.

"Let's go." Vista gestured as she began to climb and I followed. I would have felt nervous and my palms clammy, but I felt it again. The warm feeling from this morning.

Thank you power. You're so reassuring. I feel bad I can't talk to you. Maybe a thank you to myself is in order.

And that sounded vain as hell.

We climbed up the fire escape and got on top of the roof, and I could see the glittering skyscrapers of Brockton Bay in the distance. I turned around...and saw the industrial sector, with it's low residential neighborhoods in the distance.

"Alright lets go." Vista chirped as she began walking along. I followed in suit. We reached the edge of a building and Vista shortened the distance, once over a dozen feet, to just a foot as we stepped onto the next.

"So...we just walk roof to roof, trying to be on the look out for anything?" I asked her.

"Pretty much. Aegis and Kid Win have the easier time in roof hopping. Shadow Stalker too. Clockblocker, Gallant without jumper jets and Browbeat have a hard time. So patrol shifts would rotate between members at times to make it easier. Sometimes one will be on the roofs the other will be on foot. If its just too impractical."

That made sense. Eyes up top, on one the streets. We continued roof walking, taking peeks down at the streets below.

"So, what are we looking for?"

"Groups of Asian guys. It sounds racist but thats what the ABB is comprised of: Eastern Asians. They wander out here in packs. Or a suspicious guy, in which case we tail him." Vista replied. We stopped by a ventilation system and Vista made the adjacent building's fire escape close enough to grab. We hopped on and began climbing up to the top. Looked to be around ten stories tall. "Okay, let's see what we got." She reached behind her, apparently where her utility belt is and got out a pair of binoculars and looked at the streets below. Beyond that are the run down warehouses that once housed the cargo that came from and went to the docks once upon a time. And the old steel mill and iron works, the smoke stacks still spewing their CO2 to clog up the atmosphere.

I looked down at my watch, and turned on the map, seeing our sector in the district. We're not too far from the docks. E88 territory. The stretch of George Avenue is the border line that switched hands so often people couldn't tell who controlled what there at a given hour of the day. There was my white dot, eight blocks away from it. Vista's green dot next me, and a green dot a good few miles away. It had the initial of crossing Assault Rifles.

Miss Militia.

Glad to know she has our back at least. "Miss M is in the area." I whispered.

"I know. Also, we're on top of a ten story building Ashburn." Smiled Vista as she looked through the binoculars. "No need for whispering."

"Oh right." I said in my normal voice. "Sorry."

We continued to look out, scanning the streets from our highest vantage point. My head was on a swivel looking for anything odd. The streets were barren save for a few hobos and cars and trucks going through.

Okay, this is starting to get a little boring…

"Vista. I see lights." I was looking to the south, and Vista looked my way. True enough, a small convoy of white vans were driving down the street. Five in number? This late at night?

"I think we got something." Vista pocketed the binoculars. We crawled away from the edge and went to the edge of the building. From thirty feet to three inches we were on another rooftop, then another and another as we tailed the vans. The Convoy of vans were turning right down the street and towards the warehouses.

We both heard our watches give a ping as we looked down.

"This is Velocity. Intel says our resident Dragon has decided to move his stash from the casino."

"What we looking at." It was Miss Militia's voice.

"Several vans are missing from the casino lot. If we can spot them, might be able to find out where Lung is holding his fortunes until he can launder the money. They're white vans by the way. We're matching license plates with traffic cameras now."

"This is Ashburn and Vista." Missy spoke into the watch. "We have five vans down in the factory district matching that description. Say again, are you missing five?"

"Yeah. Hey, Ashburn's the rookie right? You listening in?" Asked Velocity. "Ahh anyway, sorry for not seein' ya at base when I could. Almost completely for-."

"Cut the chatter." It was Armsmaster. "Vista, Ashburn, proceed with caution. From security camera footage we have reason to believe those vans have at least twelve armed thugs plus they have several hundreds of thousands of dollars at minimum in cash."

"Should we intervene?" I asked.

"Your call. You can either wait on us to get there or jump in." Miss Militia. "I'm on my way already."

"Got it." I looked at Vista and she was grinning as she spoke "We'll intervene." I need something to happen. Action. "Ashburn and Vista are a go."

"Careful. I'm on my way." Miss Militia replied

I looked at Vista and nodded. "Let's roll." In an instant, she shortened the distance for us to cross the street onto another building in an instant. We followed the vans until they finally pulled into an alley. We walked slowly as we saw a door leading to a warehouse close. And there were lights inside.

"This is Ashburn. Got a visual on the warehouse." I whispered as I turned my watch to silent.

Number? Miss Militia

I looked up, but it was too dark to see anything. I approached and ignited my hand to get a better look.

"Warehouse Eight."

Headed there now. Was her reply.

I looked at Vista, who was bringing some truck-crates down for us to hop on. As they returned to normal height, we were able to look in the windows.

True enough, all the trucks were inside, and the gang of men and some women inside looked to be all Asian.

I knelt down into my watch. "Confirmed ABB. I got a visual on the trucks."

Engage. Armsmaster.

I took in a deep breath. First combat. I'm going to be fighting against men and women who may want to kill me. I took notice of the lights hanging in the warehouse.

Vista made a tiny, two inch gap in the window a two foot gap, enough for us to sneak in without moving anything. She shortened the distance again to have us simply translate from window to an overhead catwalk. Now I knew what everyone meant when they said absurd battlefield control.

I looked up, several long tube light bulbs were the primary source of light in the warehouse. The thugs were beginning to unload the money. It looked like a lot of money.

"Ok, You're the brute here so you'll be doing the heavy hitting." She whispered. I'll cover you from up here."

"That's it?" I asked, incredulous. This was the extent of the plan?

"They're eight normals." She said as if that was an answer. "You show up, they shoot the swing and then try to run when they realize its not working. I make sure they can't run this is really not something you need a lot of planning for."

"I...guess…" I looked around, back to the lightbulbs. "Ok...Ok." I took a breath. "Count of three then."

She grinned, offering me a thumbs up.

"Three!" I yelled before jumping over the catwalk.

There was a sharp crack as the three nearest tube light bulbs were shattered under hastily formed whip of ash a split second before I landed next to one of the vans and an ABB member.

I spent a lot of target practice over the weekend, and it has paid off.

There was yelling going on now. Not sure if it was Chinese or Japanese or what have you. They shouted at each other. I lash out with my ash again with my mind and activate the night vision. The gritty ash lashes out, wrapping onto the first guy's face like a wet cloth. He gasps, or tries to. Panics when air doesn't flow into his lungs. His hands come up and my fist is in his gut.

I forget to hold back. He goes flying down the length of the wearhouse and suddenly someone else is in his way, both my victim and the one he crashed into going down hard. Vista must have moved him into the path or something. Suddenly someone else was smashing into the side of the van right behind me. I turned, and it wasn't one guy, it was two.

They were on the ground dazed and confused as they just smashed into something that wasn't there before. My ash struck like a snake, getting them in the face and I solidified it to make sure they won't scream and attract more attention. I'm fairly sure my ash is bulletproof but the longer that goes without testing on me the happier I'll be.

I left the noses open. One guy I grabbed and rammed his ash covered head against the van, denting the metal with a rough imprint of his face enough to rattle him inside the protective layer.

I felt my wrist watch vibrate and I looked down.

Suddenly the emergency lights flare on, all but blinding me for the split second it takes for the night vision lenses to turn off.

Vista must have been the same because I'm facing a group of asian thugs all staring straight rather than being thirty to a hundred feet off the mark. Glaring at me behind the barrels of loaded guns.

"Enjoy a night at the casino?" I asked with a smirk that was more to hide my own nervousness than anything. My ash can protect me and my head I was sure of it. It'd been tested. One thing is a test though and another is the real thing.

One thug a stupid one it had to be. Because this guy brought a bat to a gunfight, ran up and swung said sportsmanship instrument at my head. My arm took the blow, and I couldn't even feel it. His eyes were in surprise as I ripped the bat free and threw a haymaker at him, this time I actually did try to hold back. Still he was sent flying to another van, making a considerable dent and even rocking the thing.

Oh god is he dead!?

"S-Sorry!" I called out alarmed and then blushing as I realized I apologized. Any image of badassery I might have conjured just went blithely out the window. Then I heard other men yell out started shooting.

My hands ignited in flame as waved my hand, making a wave of flame right in front of me and the thugs backed away. I heard yelling as I saw a guy crumple to the ground next to an open van door. I looked above, Vista gave me a thumbs up.

Some thugs caught sight of her, tried to shoot, but its rather hard to hit a target that's a mile above you.

The one that fell, his shirt was on fire as he rolled on the ground. I was running that way as the ones behind him that saw him on fire stopped shooting. The others kept it up. Two steps I was crossing thirty feet. Disoriented but Vista gave me enough room between me and him to compensate and throw my shoulder into a shoulder charge to the ABB member, sending him flying into more crates.

I used my ash to put out the flames on the shirt of the screaming thug as the man's panic made it impossible for him to think or move deliberately enough to just remove the damn jacket. He was relieved for a split second before I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck from behind and smashed his whole body into a van. Another large dent and he crumpled to the ground.

The thugs were turned to run. Two steps and I was behind one, grabbing him by the shirt to stop him, feeling the cloth tear as I pulled, still enough to stagger the...woman. Huh!

I grabbed her by the back of the neck and hair as she stumbled and fell absolutely nowhere thanks to Vista again. I looked at her face, her expression was terrified even through the scarf she was wearing as a mask.

"Stay still." I requested before throwing her back to the vans to join her unconscious/pained friends.

I saw two guys hit the far wall head first. Vista again. Three more I could see were-

I staggered as I felt harsh impacts against my face. The one part of me just covered by ash, not the helmet and the ash. Chinks of sound brought my eyes down to see two throwing knives on the ground

I turned to where I felt the source must have been.

Approaching from one of the vans was a masked man dressed in a black body suit and a bandoleer and belt full of knives and shuriken. And his mask made me catch my breath. It was an ornate-Japanese mask in crimson and green.

Oh...shit…

Oh...shit…

Okay...Okay Taylor calm down. Its probably just someone playing dress up or something. I mean what are the chances that this was actually-

I felt a vibration at my wrist. I looked down.

"Oni-Lee, calling for Backup!"

Damnit Vista!

"Oh fuck me." Suddenly he was rushing at me. I didn't think! I flung a fireball at him as he ran towards me. A part of me is frowning and reminding me of Armsmaster or Piggot as it complains about my using a lethal takedown. The other part of me, is abjectly replying something along the lines of:

Non-lethal takedowns my ass!

Oni Lee was a known killer. The man had more bodies under his notch than Lung and half the E88 members combined according to rumors on PHO!

The ball hit him full in the chest, exploding and turning him to ash and I felt something slide against my throat before turning and punching. Another Lee vanished into more ash under the panicked force of my fist.

He just tried to slit my damn throat!

First night out and I'm against a murdering psycho of a parahuman!

I felt more than heard the soft clinking sound of...something. Then there are arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked down and...somewhere in my head I recognize that the little metal band around that finger with the wriggly twisted point sticking out of one side is a grenade pin...

(X)


	6. 1-4

1.4

First thing that came to mind is that somehow, I'm alive.

Second, that everything hurts. My ears were ringing, my skull was pounding and my back felt like it was just battered over and over by a sledgehammer.

Third, it hurts to breathe. My chest was killing me almost as bad as my back...its worse than the kicks I'd endured once or twice from Sophia the few times she'd gotten physical.

I try to stand and I feel like my chest had a pot of boiling water poured into it. My back was flaring like crazy, like it's on fire or something.

The sharp breath I sucked in through my teeth just made it worse.

Do I... is my rib broken?

I reach my hand up to grip the side of the box I'd landed next to. I have no clue where I am right now. Holding my breath as it's just too painful to keep breathing, I finally manage to stagger to my feet. The world swims around me with vertigo. I need help...something. Anything.

And I hear the cracking noises. A lot of them. Looking up, I see dark images blurring beside me.

Oni-Lee?

No. That whine, the whispers and the light.

My ash statues are here again. There's two of them as I half walk, half stumble forward.

Instantly, I begin to feel better. The pain in my chest is gone, the pounding in my head quiets and the burning agony in my back disappears.

I felt and heard the clang of ringing steel at the back of my helmet-covered head. The force of a swung pipe sends me face first to the ground at the foot of my statues. Instinctively, I lash out with a gout of flame and a scream, half in anger, half in surprised fear.

Lee, this one anyway, went up in flames before he could pull yet another pin, vanishing into more ash.

I stumbled to my feet, searching for more of-

Vista! I turn, rushing to get a line of sight on her past the trucks where I can hear more explosions and the sound of gunfire.

I turn the corner of the van and see five clones-

"Behind you!" I yelled, flinging my fireball her way. Vista doesn't hesitate, doesn't look back. Her experience shows as she moves, taking a single step forward, which becomes thirteen to avoid the strike that would have split her skull open as the fireball explodes, igniting another clone.

Another copy pulls a grenade, tossing it towards the retreating girl. A flick of my wrist and ash from the burning clone whips out, smacking it out of the air to explode harmlessly by the warehouse wall fifty feet away, courtesy of Vista.

I started running, and a step through the distortion of Vista's power had me right in front of him. One fist to the face lets me feel the crack and snap of bone beneath my knuckles, and see the shattering of that mask a second before he's flying through the air, already breaking into more ash.

"Fucker!" I curse,whirling around with another burst of flame, only to see Lee back flipping away. He lands on one of the van's hoods, looking at me and I can tell he's getting frustrated.

We need to limit his movements, but he keeps teleporting and leaving ash behind and—

Ash...

I smirk and I send two fireballs his direction. Oni Lee dodges to the side and flings more of his throwing knives at me mid-jump. Guy could make a career as a gymnast as he continued to back-flip away from my fireballs.

My hands are up as I ignore the little blades, feeling one bounce off my eyebrow, another off my neck. Others I felt against my knees and the inside of my bicep, probably aiming to cut an artery. This guy was out to kill. That bodycount rumor was looking more and more plausible.

I used my hands as a focus and with a thought the ash that had been gathering around us from the dozens of dead clones came to life at my call.

Then Lee appears right in front of me, pin already pulled.

The ash roils and begins to form a solid wall between us as-

It goes off, and even though the ash was still too spread to absorb the full force, its still better than the first one. This time I'm only sent flying into crates rather than breaking my ribs and God only knew what else had happened to me with that first blast.

Another Oni Lee appeared in front of me and my ash whips out, lightning fast and floods the crevices and openings of his mask. I saw his hands going to his face.

I know it's lethal to try and suffocate him, but goddamnit I don't know how else to slow him down! I pull myself out of the crate again and Vista is already shortening the distance for me, avoiding Oni Lee's clones with sprinting and using the environment against him and manipulating space.

With a front kick I send him smashing into the van behind him, tipping the damn thing over to crash onto its side. The van is crumpled, the sliding side door is all but hanging off the frame as Lee shatters like fine porcelain glass, leaving little more than a dirty gray smear on the crumpled surface.

There's a growl in my throat. Pure frustration at this point.

Then I heard a gasp behind some crates.

A gasp… I must have hit the original with my ash before he could teleport!

Both of my hands conjured two beach ball sized fireballs and flung them at the crates. The explosion sent wood chips, hay, plastic toys and money flying into the air. I heard a yell and something hit the ground hard enough for me to hear it. I run over, Vista beside me. Oni Lee was gasping for breath and ripping off his mask to try and suck down an unobstructed breath. He was huddled in a heap against the wall, cradling his ribs, almost in a fetal position. His mask is in his hands as he's all but hacking up a lung, gagging.

"Go in close," Vista said, "I'll cover you."

I nod.

With cautious steps I shift forward, watching as the parahuman coughed up something red. Looks like blood to me, but this guy-

Then there's the now familiar sensation of a grenade exploding in my face.

The force sends me flying into a wall head first and crumpled the thin metal that made up the wall of some two bit cubicle corner office.

I groan. The sound of bones cracking around me reaches my ears. That my head or skull broken? Thank god the warmth comes again. I'm honestly beginning to love my creepy, faceless statues…

Vista cries out my name as I pull myself up to my feet, seeing the smoldering ruin where Oni Lee once lay.

Nothing. He teleported and played possum with his grenades.

I hear climbing on the stair well and looked up, Oni Lee was speeding up the damn thing.

"Vista!"

"On it!" And Oni Lee was, before I even knew it at ground level two feet in front of me. Him and the whole goddamn catwalk. He was so close I didn't even need to charge to punch him. I just stepped and clocked him across the face that crumbled into ash and left my arm to punch through the metal wall.

I heard Vista cry beside me and saw Oni Lee between us; swinging her way, sword already in hand.

Too close! The Manton effect won't let her widen the distance with him and me so close to her!

"No!" I yell, reaching for him.

Without any conscious thought on my part, my ash moved faster than I ever could, the new source at my feet from the now dead Lee, rose up and covered Vista from head to toe the sword hitting her hands as she raised them in reflex, I see blood welling up from her palms as the blade dug into flesh...but it didn't go any further. She cries out in pain, pushing Lee away and towards me where I punch at the back of his skull due to the shortened distance, only to see more goddamn ash!

He appears behind her, Vista's cradling her bleeding hands up, close to her chest as the blood mulched the ash at her fingers, dragging it off her to drip onto the ground.

I grab the railing from the still lowered catwalk and rip it off with a roar and hurl it past Vista. Its spinning in the air faster than anything that size, and thrown that sloppily has any right to be. It hits him dead on!

Vista still has the presence of mind to use her power somehow. She shortens the distance between Lee and the wall behind him. He's shoved through the sheet metal, railing and all.

I don't see ash this time.

I hit him. I know I hit him damnit!

I pant as I looked at Vista. "You okay!?" I ask, going over to her panting, the adrenaline rush and the warmth within soothing my worry and concern slowly.

"Y-Yeah...It hurts but I can still move all my fingers so he couldn't have cut too deep. Get this off though!" She spat out and rubbed her eyes. "Some of it is in my eyes and mouth! Bleagh!" I waved my hand and the ash fell. She looked up at me looked completely filthy. "Oni Lee?"

Right. We can't let him escape! I run towards the hole I made with Lee's body. Vista's right behind me, clenching her fists to try and make pressure on the cuts.

I jump through and I hear Japanese or Chinese around the corner. The length of railing I'd ripped off is still there. I grab it. We run, trying to follow the voices, I don't see Lee anywhere.

There's a roar, and helicopters are hovering overhead and a search light is on us. I didn't bother looking up, knowing that it might be Miss Militia...At least...I thought so. Did the ABB have an on call helicopter?

I don't look up though, my focus is in front of me as I see several men run into an adjacent alleyway, two of them supporting another. Oni Lee.

"Get him!" Vista exclaims and the distance between me and the ABB members is suddenly nothing. The bit of railing I have in my hand is sending a surprised thug flying and into the side of another building wall before he's even realized I'm there. Some of them turn around to open fire. But Vista's ensuring that they're several hundred yards too out of range.

She shortens the distance the second the guns fall quiet and I'm swinging the piece of railing again into a shirtless asian thug's arm. I hear bones cracking and he's flying to the side and into a parked car, shattering the windows, making a dent and setting off the alarm.

The last of the men turn to shoot at me.

"Protectorate. Drop the guns and I don't shoot you!"

At the mouth of the alley, standing there staring down the barrel of an assault rifle is Miss Militia.

I couldn't keep the smile of relief off my face if I tried.

Oni Lee staggers, then, violently shoves the two men supporting him away.

He pulls a pin.

My eyes widen as I move forward.

I hear Miss Militia shoot a second before the bang goes off I'm suddenly blind and deaf. My ears are ringing, drowning out everything else and can feel myself screaming even if I can't hear it. My eyes are throbbing behind my eyelids.

Is this what a flashbang feels like?

(X)

"We surrender. No hurt us." I hear one of them plead for the upteenth time as me and Vista sit by the ambulance. The English of half of these gangsters is broken at best.

Vista's getting proper bandages as the other paramedics grab and check over the thugs we'd roughed up.

Lee's gone. Flashbang and ash left behind. Left his men there for us too. Maybe permanently deaf considering how close they were to the blast.

I breath as I brush a had a hand over my eyes. Somewhere during the fight, probably one of the many grenades to the face, my PRT sunglasses were destroyed.

Damnit, I liked those shades too!

I can still hear helicopter blades overhead and the sound of more vans pulling up. I turn, looking around the edge of the ambulance door I'm sitting beside. PRT vans and troops are coming out in force to survey the area and close it off to the public.

More specifically give early warning if ABB's leader, Lung, decided he wasn't just gonna sit and be happy at losing several hundred thousand or million dollars lying down.

"You two okay?" Asked Miss Militia as she finally finishes giving instructions to a few PRT sergeants and police officers, her assault rifle is still in her hands but its pointed to the ground.

"Yeah, Vista got a little cut up, but nothing some bandages can't heal I think."

Miss Militia sighs in relief. "I'm glad." She placed a hand on her hip. "Not everyday your first patrol draws Oni-Lee."

"No." Said a voice. "It doesn't." We turn towards the source and see Armsmaster getting off his bike. How had that thing been so quiet? Tinker Tech?

Someone else comes around the corner beside him, falling in step. I don't recognize him.

"You the rookie?" He asks. I recognize his voice now. It's Velocity.

"Yeah. That's me." Velocity smiles and placed a hand on my head. He actually ruffles it, not caring for the ash stuck to my head of hair now that I've removed the helmet.

"Well, from what I hear you made Oni Lee run away with his tail between his legs. Not many Wards can claim they did that. Let alone on their first day. Next rookie's gonna have to beat the crap out of Lung on day one to match that." He gave a toothy grin my way.

I blush at the compliment. I'm not used to them really, let alone coming from heroes. "T-Thanks...I mean, we didn't know that Oni Lee was in the warehouse. We thought it was just some normal thugs."

"A poor oversight...on my part." It seemed to pain Armsmaster to admit it. "In hindsight, it's obvious that Lung would have sent Oni Lee to oversee the transfer of one of his primary sources of funds." He looked at mine and Vista's way. "Normally Piggot would chew you out for fighting against another Parahuman, as Wards. Given the extenuating circumstances though, and the fact that you were in constant contact with us throughout your approach and none of us interceded an order for you to stand down we'll speak with her in order to soften the blow as much as possible."

"You mean me and Miss M will go talk to her while you write up a report and hide in your lab."

The power armored man turns and gives the snickering Velocity a glare.

"Thanks Armsmaster," Vista sighs in almost palpable relief. "Man, that was the one thing I was dreading the most, talking with Piggy."

"She's your director Vista, be more respectful." Miss Militia scolded. I heard the Wards making fun of Director Piggot at school, mainly in inside jokes and the like. So far I've said all of ten words to the woman. She saw me she looked at my file and dismissed me. That was about it. I can't help but wonder how bad she is, if she really is as horrible as my teammates seem to make of her.

"Well, it's still ten minutes to nine. Should we keep on our patrol?" I ask to Vista.

"After we finish patching up sure. Besides the later we get back to base the more calm Piggy will be." She stuck her tongue out at Armsmaster's disapproving frown. "Think you can make that ash healing statue again?"

"I can't make one. Not consciously anyway. We can walk over to one of the ones that came out during the fight and see if they're still 'active'.

She nods, hopping down from the back of the ambulance, being careful not to place her bandaged hands anywhere.

"Healing statues?" I heard Velocity mutter and footsteps are soon following. "Hey wait up. I wanna see this."

He follows and, to my slight surprise so does Armsmaster after a few words with Miss Militia.

We walk into the warehouse where police are setting up their scenes. Cataloguing money, car keys, damage etc etc.

I notice that they're all giving my statues a wide wide berth.

Honestly, looking at one now, I can't really blame them.

The tangle of limbs, the faceless head, with flame burning inside of it like an overgrown animal stuffed into a bird cage. It looks like something out of an old biblical tale of hell.

The whispers are not helping either.

"Well now." Velocity chimed. "That's freaky." He had a hand on his head. "Those whispers coming from that thing right?"

"Don't worry, there's no Simurgh. Read your report on the new recruit Velocity." Armsmaster chided.

I ignored him as the statue let out another ripple of light and whine. Vista held her hands out.

"It itches" she complains.

"Pull off your bandages Vista." Armsmaster demands.

She does so. And instead of an open, weeping slice over her palms there's now a dry scab of skin.

She's healed but its not as good as the effect on me. Same with the ash armor. If it could absorb a grenade blast without me dying instantly, it should have all but laughed off Oni Lee's sword strike no matter how sharp the edge or how much skill he had with it..

Is it less effective on other people? I'll need to test that out more whenever I can.

"Feel better?" I ask her. Vista touches her scabs a little.

"Yep little sore, especially when I stretch my fingers but I'm good. Got any water bottles on hand? I'm thirsty." Miss Milita heard Vista's request and called for a PRT officer to bring two bottles.

"So, we stick to the same area?" I ask Armsmaster.

"No, you'll head north. This area will scare away any criminals. Miss Militia will continue to be close by as well as-" Armsmaster turns away, looking at his watch. "-another hero. In any case, I will be heading back to my patrol for now. You get back too Velocity."

"Got it," Velocity gave off a mock salute, and if Armsmaster looked offended he didn't show it as he walked back to his bike. Who was he referring to as 'another hero'?

"Ashburn, Vista." He calls as he mounts the bike.

"You did well." He got into the bike and sped off. Thankfully he didn't notice the pink I had on my cheeks. I got praised by Armsmaster! My childhood idol!

"Okay then hun" Miss Militia said, snapping me out of it. "We can go normally, or we can get a ride in a PRT van. Preference?" She asks as she handed us two water bottles.

"Truck." Vista answers. "I've been using my power a lot tonight with Oni-Lee. Rather not risk having a headache in the morning" I nod in understanding more than agreement. I like roof hopping with her. Might have to do with the fact that I didn't have to actually risk jumping between buildings and got me a tremendous view of Brockton but I suppose there will be plenty of other opportunities for that if she was getting tired.

"Hey Miss Militia." I ask as we got in the van. She slides the door shut with a slam and turns towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Who was Armsmaster referring to?"

"What?" She raises her eyebrow.

Oh yeah she'd gone to get the water bottles when he was talking to Velocity.

"Is there another hero close by for us to call on?"

"That would be Dauntless!" Hearing her reply I look down at my watch and turned on the map function and zoomed out, seeing our moving white dot and a green dot to the north of us. That must be him. I heard he was an up-and-coming hero here in the Bay who has the ability to empower I genuinely have no idea on the specifics or limits of that.

Before long we're on top of a building with a view of a massive trainyard before us. The trainyard was Merchant territory, one of the very few held on by the drug dealing gang. (And by very few, I mean this is the only one).

"I'll be to the south if you need me, Dauntless is east. I doubt anyone's luck so bad that you'd run into two capes in one night-" She joked with a smile "-but if you come across any of the trio make sure to call us. None is as dangerous as Oni-Lee, but its best to be safe than sorry." The trio she's referring to must be Skidmark, Squealer, and Mush: The Merchant Parahumans. I give her a thumbs up and Vista waves, she slams the door shut and the van takes off again.

"Okay." I sighed, looking down at Vista. "Keep to the roofs?"

"Sure. Let's check in with Dauntless on an update of the area though." I nodded at her suggestion and watched as she activated her watch as we were climbing a roof with a single step. "Dauntless, you copy?".

"Hmmm? Who is-Ah." Said a voice over the watch. It sounded male, early-mid twenties. "Hi Vista, seeing another signature with you. That the new girl in the Wards?"

Is that what I am going to be identified as? New Girl? Well, better than the titles the Winslow Trio gave me once upon a time.

"Yup!" She grins even though he couldn't see it. "This is Ashburn. We're here on a patrol change."

"I got the run down from Velocity. You tackling Oni Lee and making him run off is quite a feat." He sounds impressed, and I couldn't help but blush again. I saw Vista smile as we began walking on the roof tops.

"Thanks...but Vista did more than me on keeping him and his gang members confused and disorganized. She's a huge help."

"Noted. Anyways, what's up?"

"We'd like an update on the area." Vista explains. "The iron works where me and Ashburn were patrolling are swarming with cops right now after the fight. Fat chance of any criminal activity there."

"Sure. I'll give ya an update in person." Me and Vista perked up.

"Nice!"

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah, don't call me 'sir'. I ain't Armsmaster so there's no need for formalities. Plus it makes me sound old. Dauntless is fine for now." I could tell he is smiling over the watch. "And stay where you are. I'm closing in."

"He's coming closer to us Ashburn." Vista said, looking at her watch's map. I turn off the comm and saw the green dot with the icon of a spear crossing over a shield approaching our position. I turn towards the direction and over the stationary train cards as a man hopping car to car and...hovering? No, flying between each car as his boots glowed.

More Tinker tech? I see him land in front of us and I finally get a good look at Dauntless in the flesh. He was tall, like, a good half a head above me tall. That's almost a novelty now. He's dressed in white and gold, and his helmet is modeled after the ancient Greek or Spartan style, with slits for the eyes, a band of metal covering his nose, and a slit running down the lower half of his face. A strip of metal crested the top, like a mohawk.

I gotta get me Tinker tech at some point. It's just too cool.

"Alright here you are." He declares as his feet hit the gravel of the roof. What little I could see of his eyes beneath the helmet showed he was smiling as much as his voice gave that inflection from his tone.

He held out his hand as he walks over. "Hi, officially. Dauntless, at your service."

"Ta-Ashburn!" I almost squeak, holding out my own hand to shake his.

"Sorry for not coming to see you in person before. The 'shiny new Ward' has kinda gone into the background with all the work Piggot's been throwing at us recently."

"I have noticed you guys have been gone a lot more recently." Vista drawled, a hand on her hip. "What's that about? And what am I chopped liver? Say hi to me too!"

Dauntless laughs. "Sorry sorry. And yeah. Probably haven't heard but there's a new drug hitting the streets. Foreign. From Germany or one of the other countries near enough as to not make much of a difference. The addiction and dependence rate is absolutely insane. Detox barely works and cold turkey withdrawal has an almost forty-percent chance of causing the victim permanent brain damage or death."

"That...sounds…"

"Nasty as hell, yeah." He finishes for me. "We got two cases of it last month and since then Piggot has been pushing us hard to find the primary supplier and bring him down. We think its the Merchants. But the Director doesn't care if she's got to send us to go toe to toe with the ABB or E88 if it comes down to it. This stuff is crazy bad. Much of Eastern Europe's economy is slowly eroding beneath its feet as the addiction rate spikes."

"And the Bay isn't exactly a booming economy to begin with." I mutter, remembering all the hardships my dad faced every day trying to keep the dockworkers afloat.

"Got it in one." He looked like he was still grinning under that helmet despite the morose topic. "So yeah. I, and I'm sure everyone else on the team is sorry that we haven't been able to come welcome you in person. I know Assault and Battery enjoy greeting Wards and showing em around. Even Shadow Stalker for what she was worth."

"Assault teases that its Battery's maternal instincts kicking in." Vista 'whispers' conspiratorially in my ear. Loud enough for the people in another building to hear probably.

"Then she hits him." Dauntless finished, a smirk evident on his face. Then he shook his head. "Ahh but we're wasting time and you're still on patrol. Right, quick rundown. Since you guys took down Oni-Lee tonight we'll be keeping your route light and short. Guys deserve a break." He brought up a map on his own wrist watch, booming it out to be semi-holographic.

I didn't know it could do that…

"Alright my patrol route is gonna be taking me through the train tracks, and the tower heights neighborhood." Tower heights was an old ghetto around here. Named so for the two apartment complexes that literally towered over the near empty train yard tracks that separated them from half the bay like a lined no-mans-land.

"Miss Militia will be going through Madison Avenue and cutting through the train tombstones."

Train tombstones was an off color joke referring mainly to the bay's boat graveyard. The Train tombstones was a stretch of the tracks dedicated to storage. What little cargo there was to store anyway.

Mainly it was used to refer to the trains that were parked there for weeks or even months on end without cargo to haul.

The worse the docks got, the worse the trains got. The worse the trains got, the harder it became to convince anyone to trust them with cargo in order to get them moving again.

"You guys will take the north side apartments. Not the best neighborhoods but not the worst either. They rarely have criminal activity so unless you're just magnets for trouble there shouldn't be anothe-"

*Click*

The sound was so startling I actually felt myself jump a bit.

Then I realize what exactly that was. So did Dauntless and Vista.

Incredulous, the three of us turn...Well...me and Vista turn. Dauntless just brought his head up from where he'd been looking down at the holo to point out the routes.

We were staring at an open window of an adjacent apartment. A girl no older than Vista herself peering out with a camera phone and a slack jaw to complete the image of shock.

I look at the two beside me. "Uhhh...what do we do?"

We stare at each other.

After a second Dauntless and Vista just shrug.

Evidently I'm the only one concerned about this.

"Anyway. Your routes gonna be from-"

Yup yup...definitely the only one concerned.

…

You know...considering that we're meant to fight Endbringers and self-cloning/teleporting suicide bombing ninja on a regular basis...I have to determine that there might be something wrong with me seeing as how the one primary concern in my head for the tail end of my first night out on patrol is that I hope that picture doesn't end up on the internet tonight...or ever.

I really don't want to wind up on a thread on some random website.


	7. Interlude: Sophia Hess

**Interlude: Shadow Stalker**

 _Several days earlier..._

It sucks really. To be sitting in an office with a bunch of up-tight jackasses you can't stand and who can't stand you just as much.

Such was her life in the PRT. She couldn't stand the children. Her so called teammates. Even that stick up his ass Gallant or the wound up Aegis. Just prey. Sheep walking around trying to act like wolves.

Now she's sitting in a fucking conference room. The fat pig of a director sitting across from her. Robot boy scout to the left and Militia on her right.

All because of Taylor-fucking-Hebert.

Stupid little cunt just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? The fucking rat.

"You were a headache from day one Sophia." Piggot muttered, leafing through a file. Just for show most likely. "Give me one good reason not to throw you into juvie head first?"

'Oh come off it you overgrown slug. You've already decided what to do; this is just a puppet show at this point.'

She stayed quiet.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say? Are you genuinely that worthless that you can't think of a single reason?"

Her fists clenched under the table.

Piggot closed the file and stared at her. "Alright then, if you're short on reasons then I guess we're done here."

She closed the file and made to stand.

For that split second Sophia's heart fell into a pit in her stomach, a sudden fear taking her.

Was she afraid of Juvenile hall? Of the weak, degenerate lowlife's sitting in that pit?

No.

Did she want to be labeled as one more of those weak degenerate lowlifes? To have her name on public record that she was just another weak, pathetic creature of prey?

No. That she didn't want. She didn't want at all.

"I have the highest takedown/capture rate of any ward." She growled.

"You also have the highest assault and battery complaints against you. Excessive use of force is a word that gets thrown around an absurd amount of times whenever you're involved."

"I've followed every last one of your fucking rules. I've toed your lines, jumped your hoops, played nice with the fucking brats. What I do on my own time-"

"Is my business like everything else in your life. You're a probationary ward Miss Hess. For all intents and purposes I own your hide right now." The director drawled, eyes sharp as flint knives.

She was certain she was about to chip a tooth. Not even her mask would have been able to hide the sheer loathing on her face right now.

"As for following the rules-" She reached down, beside her seat, where she pulled out a familiar bag that made Sophia's heart sink to her feet.

Piggot reached in and pulled out a single, sharp, metal tipped crossbow bolt from where it was strapped in there.

"Recognize this?" She asked rhetorically. "I do. Its one of those things I specifically recall you were told could not be used anymore under any circumstances and yet here they are, found under your mattress."

She was shaking with palpable fury. If looks could kill, Director Piggot would probably have fared better facing Behemoth with nothing more than her hand gun.

"With this alone I'd have enough to revoke your status as a Ward." She drawled, setting the arrow back down. "With this and the mound of evidence provided by Miss Hebert, circumstantial though it might be I'd have enough to bury you in juvie until you turned eighteen. Probably keep you on some kind of probation immediately after as well."

"It's all circumstantial. You just said it." She hissed. That pathetic little bitch was going to pay for this! "You'll never make anything stick! Me keeping arrows under my bed as a novelty isn't evidence either."

"Legal lesson's one-o-one from Mr. Barnes?" Piggot smiled. It was not pretty. "Contrary to a divorce lawyer's legal strategy of filing motion after motion until one side runs out of money. We have a better cut of the crop when it comes to private and public attorneys. I assure you. Circumstantial evidence, in enough quantities, is enough to hold a criminal conviction. That's not even taking in your checkered past and unfavorable psychological evaluations that could be added to the pile."

"And your criminal negligence on keeping me on despite knowing all those so called psych evaluations."

Piggot's smile died and Sophia's was born.

"Yeah." The young woman hissed. "You forget my bad deeds can look just as bad on you as it does on me! You'll be called negligent or fucking stupid Piggy! And you know that!" She added the last part as the pieces came together in her head, a predatory grin spreading over her face. "That's why you're talking to me here and not behind electrified walls! So put the fucking dance and pony show to rest and say what you goddamn came here to say so we can both get back to not having to look at each-other again."

This time, it was the director's look that was murderous, her jaw was clenched so tight it looked like it'd have to be pried loose with a crowbar.

When she finally did speak it was practically through grit teeth. "Make no mistake Miss Hess. You are only being kept here, not because anything you say is something we couldn't recover from, public relations wise, but because you're the most expendable piece of shit I have need of at the moment."

Now they were getting somewhere. Sophia smirked. 'Called it.'

Piggot though, didn't look as though she could bring herself to say further. So bucket of paranoid bolts decided to step in for her fat ass.

"There is a new drug just hitting the streets of the bay now. Its called Dry Dust." He drawled sounding as bored and as placid as ever. "We're not sure where it comes from, and we're not sure who exactly are distributing it. Neither Kaiser nor Lung have shown much increased drug trafficking movements over the last few months so that leaves us with two potential sources. The elusive Coil and the Merchants."

"We're sending you." Piggy finally seemed to have taken enough deep breaths to speak calmly again. "To track this source down. This drug has an unbelievably high addiction rate and a fatality rate that's almost as bad. Your saving grace. If this was angel dust or cocaine I'd be walking you to a cell myself you little degenerate. But then you'd be useless and I'd be no closer to stopping this drug before it becomes an epidemic. With a nearly one hundred percent addiction rate, detox labeled as ineffective and a forty-percent death rate on withdrawal, cops are reluctant to send in undercovers to infiltrate the Merchants who will shoot up just about anything. Protectorate capes are too well known and none of my Wards are infiltrators. If you're caught, or killed, you're an unfortunate Ward who went off on her own and got in over her head. PR would take a hit for a month or two with the Youth Guard coming down like the vultures they are but after that my world will keep spinning without the headache you represent."

The director leaned forward. "You do this for me, and don't fuck up in any way, I'll sign you transfer papers to Los Angeles myself. Let Alexandria deal with you. You get to start fresh Sophia. Hopefully there you won't bury yourself in a hole like you did here. Or maybe you will. In which case, it'll be under her watch. Not mine. Either way I win."

The director seemed to pause, thinking about something. "Oh and one more thing."

She reached down Sophia half thought she was going to pull something out again when there was a spike of pain from her leg. "Ahh! What the fu-" She stood, the chair upturning itself behind her.

There was a dart sticking out of her shin.

"Little something Armsmaster came up with." She drawled. "Tiny trackers. All but fusing with your bloodstream in a handful of seconds. With a battery life of nearly ten years. Just in-case you're even dumber than I think you are and you'd try to run." She placed the small gun on the table in front of her. "Go outside Brockton Bay's limits without clearance? Next time I see you your ass is in a cell."

It took every last ounce of her willpower to not jump across the table and see if Piggy squealed like her namesake and gut her like one. Only Armsmaster's flat glare and the look of warning Miss Militia was giving her made her reign herself in.

Ten. Minutes. Alone...

"Are we fucking done?" She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Almost. When you leave don't return to your room. Your effects have been cleaned out. You will be held in a separate facility for the duration of your remaining work here. You are to stay away from Hebert. Approach her under any circumstances and the deal is revoked, immediately and without question. Do so, and it's juvie. I don't care if you even just bump into her at the same gas station. Do I make myself clear."

"Yeah. Leave the weak little cunt in peace." She could almost feel the heat of Miss Militia's eyes intensify on her.

Piggot stared at her dead in the eyes. "Should you give me any reason to regret this decision Miss Hess; I will bury you."

"You done?"

She flicked her hand in a dismissive wave.

Agents twice her size all but threw themselves in the wall to get out of her way.

It was five minutes later that Sophia was outside, waiting for the PRT van that would take her to the safe-house she would be staying in.

A hand clamped onto her shoulder hard. She barely had time to react before she was turned around, the hand clasped onto the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

Miss Militia stood there, eyes like coals as they all but burned.

"You." Her voice was a whisper, nearly taken with the sound of the waves hitting the rocky shoals nearby. "Are on the thinnest ice you can possibly fucking imagine. Piggot is keeping you here. You don't want to know what I voted for. If you so much as dare to fuck around like you did before Sophia there won't be a pit deep enough that I could find."

"Get your fucking hands off me old woman." The teen hissed right back. "Fuck Hebert! Fuck You! Fuck Piggot and fuck this bullshit. You guys got a shiny new Ward and don't want to deal with the bad PR so you're throwing me under a bus."

"Its the directors job to deal with PR." The hand released her. "For me. I'm just sick that for some reason I have to call someone like you a Hero. The very last thing you want is to give me an excuse to strip that title away. As bad as you might wear it."

The van pulled up behind her and Miss Militia turned and stalked off on her heel with Sophia doing the same.

She had to get out of here before she decided to shoot a fucking bolt through half the empty skulls in the building.

"You strapped in?"

"Just fucking drive." She snarled.

Get this done and get the fuck out of the Bay. That was the goal at this point. Piggy was threatening with juvie if she so much as fucks up at best, Birdcage if the swine was feeling vindictive. Seeing as how she's being thrown into the lions to get this last assignment done she wouldn't put it past her.

The dark skinned girl looked out the window, towards the direction of her home. The sole reason she became a hero in the first place, a vigilante who made sure to send the message across.

She may never see her brother again. Her little brother, growing up in that shitstain of a house with a mom that was just as pathetic as the rest of the prey that littered the streets. She became a hero to clean up her neighborhood. She was gonna make sure her brother wasn't gonna be prey. Give him something...better...better than her house...better than the Bay...better than any two-bit-shit their mother decided to bring home.

And that four-eyed lanky cunt ruined it all.

She looked at her designated cell phone, made for contact with the PRT and soon-to-be-assigned Merchants only and opened up the text to Piggot.

Send my funds in the bank over to me in cash when this shit is done.

Sophia then deleted the text, and opened up another contact. T. Calvert.

Calvert. Can you send my paychecks to my little brother? I won't be getting them again here so I might as well give them to something useful.

Calvert was someone she...respected. He carried himself with great confidence and authority, even without powers and he was the one who brought her into the Wards. Fucking swiss army knife in a suit has nothing of a soul and the 'All american dream' bitch was on Hebert's side.

She felt her phone vibrate.

I understand. I will set up a trust fund for your brother. It won't go to waste Hess. Good luck. And delete this message.

Sophia let out a sigh of relief. That should be enough to send him to Boston College or Temple University for a good year or two when he got there. Working under Alexandria in the future should give her more funds to send his way. She deleted the text and sat back in the van, staring silently out the window.


	8. 2-1

Arc 2: Embers

2.1

Three days after first patrol.

"I'm an idiot."

The tone of my voice, more than the words themselves, was enough to draw out a laugh from Carlos, making him struggle to keep all his food in his mouth.

"There, there." He mocked, laughing even more as I looked up at him with my best possible glare. "It took Chris almost a month before he figured it out. Hell, Dennis knew it early on, then he got confused again about it… how that happened I don't really know. But he managed. Even got so paranoid he started checking on Armsmaster's civilian ID." He consoled.

"I might have beaten his record if I didn't just stumble onto her without her mask on." I growled.

"I don't doubt it. You did seem pretty clueless."

"What's up with you guys?"

I turn my head around seeing Victoria marching up behind me, eyebrow hiked up to her hairline as she looked at the two of us. The others mustn't be far behind in getting out of class if she's already here. They should be around for lunch soon.

"Taylor is currently beating herself over the head because she finally found out who 'Miss Washington' actually is." Carlos smiled.

"Is she still going on with that prank?" Miss Dallon questioned as she sat down beside me.

"She doesn't prank," Carlos clarified, "she just likes to spread the idea that her civilian ID is on the payroll to avoid someone figuring it out by cross referencing payments and employees 'on the books' with facial recognition programs and then going by process of elimination. She also likes to see how long it takes the wards to notice."

"Where I'm from, that last part's called a prank, honey." Victoria replied flatly before turning to me "Don't worry, Dean told me it took Chris almost a month." She said, trying to make me feel better.

"The worst part is its just so… so obvious now!" I bemoaned. "I mean, I never saw them in the same place, they have the same eyes, they both call me 'Hun'! What the hell was wrong with me!?"

"That 'Shiny new Ward' sign was blinding you with the glare." Victoria offered sagely. Then she grinned, leaning in to whisper, "So is what I'm hearing true? You went and beat the shit out of ninja boy last friday?"

I wasn't used to being the center of attention. I don't like being the center of attention. Too many bad memories associated from Winslow. "Me and Vista." It was the best I could come up with.

"Very Nice! Me and Crystal tangled with him once; bastard was a major pain to try and pin down. He ran away there as well, but that was real nice for it being your first time out. Did he try blowing you up too?"

"He tried that with you?" I asked. Trying to use a grenade on Alexandria 2.0 seemed absurdly stupid, even as a potential distraction.

"Nah with Crystal. He knew better than to try that with me. He was hoping she'd get injured and I'd have to back off but she knows how to handle herself. So are you an Alexandria package too?" She asked. "Dean never got too specific about what you could do-"

"Which he shouldn't." Carlos reminded sharply. "The Protectorate and New Wave might cooperate, but it's not his powers for him to be disclosing."

"Oh puh-lease," Vicky waved him off, rolling her eyes. "If I don't find out through just going on patrol with you guys I just need five minutes on PHO once they get word of her."

"I'm on PHO?!" My voice, thankfully, came out as a squeak rather than a shrill shriek. I doubted half the school wouldn't have heard me if it had, given how I was feeling.

"Dunno. I don't think so, but my point with Captain boy here stands that the whole 'keep powers a secret' thing, is kinda moot. So," She rounded on me, eyes sparkling as though she just caught sight of a new curiosity. Infact, that was probably very very accurate. "Tell me all about it!"

Thankfully I was saved as Vicky's head rose up to look above my own. "Amy!"

She, having no secret identity to worry about, flew right up, over my head and grabbed Amy in a hug as the brunette exited the school doorway. "I thought you were gonna be in the hospital again today."

"Can't miss more classes." She smiled softly. "They give me leeway with the hospital work but I know I'm pushing it."

"Would you like some help with the homework."

It took the two sisters, and Carlos turning to look at me for me to realize that the offer actually came from me.

"Uhh...I mean. I'm already working to catch up with the majority of the class since I transferred here from Winslow. So if you're missing assignments or something I could...maybe help?" I shrugged. I was never any good at this sort of thing and the offer had just blurted itself out.

She just looked so exhausted that I hadn't really thought about it before just saying the first thing that came to mind.

"That's okay. I'll take care of it-" Her smile seemed… it was fake.

I made a mental note to ask about this later. Maybe Dean or Carlos knew.

"Hey Victoria!" Some other girls came up, marching through the lunch courtyard like they were on a mission, brandishing their phones like weapons.

"Hey, who's the new cape in the Wards?"

Oh… Oh god why?

If either girl had enough of an attention span to look at my face, they would see it as absurdly pale. Almost sickly pale I was sure.

Victoria turned and looked at the photo displayed on the screen. "Hmm… Dunno, never seen her before."

"That's a girl?" One asked squinting into her phone.

Carlos choked on his meal. I suddenly had to fight down the urge to hurt someone…namely him...badly.

"Of course its a girl! Armor or not that's a woman's waistline!" Girl B pointed out to Girl A who had pegged me as a guy.

"You think she binds her breasts to keep them so flat?"

"Or maybe she's just flat altogether? Poor girl needs some estrogen in her."

Carlos gave an absurdly loud 'sneeze' to cover up the laugh that was just caught behind his teeth.

That… hurt.

I don't have the best figure but goddamnit I don't look like a boy!

"Yeah well I don't know who it is." Victoria answered. "Maybe you should check PHO."

"They're clueless too, at least in the thread that I found. "

"There's a thread!?"

That, came from me. A startled, half strangled squeak I barely recognized. The thought of there being a thread was enough to jar me out of the quasi-depressed funk I was sinking into. It also brought the girls eyes straight to me.

"Yeah! Duh. There was a sighting Friday night of this girl. They posted it on saturday. How much longer do you think it would take?"

A week, a month, Forever maybe? Hopefully?

"Social media moves like clockwork." Girl A said. "Here, lemme get the thread on my phone…"

Great Taylor. Just keep panicking giving out tells that you're that Ward. Just calm down...calm down…

"Here we go. New Ward Spotted." Girl A showed me the thread's opening post, and the picture of me talking with Vista and Dauntless on the rooftop. That girl posted it obviously, as her username "CuteyRuby20" was anything to go by.

Next time I see a camera on me, I'm burning it. Or a throwing it off a building. Vista can help with that. Make it fall a ridiculous distance from only a couple of feet up.

"I'll check it out later." I said, letting the girl keep her phone. I could almost feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat. After all, not every day you're found on a forum.

I noticed Carlos was on his phone a second before he pocketed it. Victoria and her friends chatted up a storm, I felt my phone vibrate.

Capt says you need to escape till lunch ends? Chris

I looked at Carlos and he offered me a sympathetic smile and I returned it with gratitude. Thank you el capitan.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch right now." I said standing up. "I'll see you later." I declared loud enough to not seem like I was hoping that they wouldn't hear me. But not quiet enough to fulfil my goal evidently.

"Fugly Bob's at 5." Victoria pointed my way and clicked her tongue. "And I KNOW you're free Taylor~."

How would she even...God damnit Dean! I can tell Carlos had the same look on his face as I grabbed my backpack. I looked at the silent Amy.

"My offer is still on the table Amy. I'd be more than happy to help you out." The freckle-faced brunette looked up, the soft smile still on her face. It seemed a bit more sincere now but not by much.

"I'll text you to let you know…" She replied. I need to suggest to Victoria to send Amy on a vacation or something. Though with so many islands under constant flood threat just from Leviathan's mere presence, there isn't a lot of places for one to go for fun in the sun. And Amy looks like the type of girl that she would rather die than put on a swimsuit.

Then again, so would I for that matter. I walked away from the table, texting to Chris.

Where are you? Send.

He answered a few seconds later

Down at the school workshop.

I nodded to myself; went to the cafeteria and got a pizza slice and a chips bag. I walked out of the cafeteria and made my way towards the science section of the school. Deep down I felt sort of...cheated. Arcadia has an almost University feel to it, while Winslow was left with leftovers and scraps. It's as if the bureaucracy dedicated all funding towards Arcadia and Winslow was the red-headed step child.

Well, Winslow is burned to the ground and I'm here in Arcadia. There's no need for worrying on the past anymore. Its just that. The past.

I finished my meal as I tossed the empty bag into a trash can and went into the school workshop. I'd never actually been here before. I looked around, seeing a few students working on homework. Usually the loner nerds or people desperate to get their grades back up. Or catch up with the courses like me. Yeah. There are people from Winslow here, I recognize a few. We don't speak. I'd prefer to keep it that way permanently. Most never helped Emma from what I can remember.

Neither did they help me.

I notice Chris working on his own in a classroom with a teacher who seemed to be napping. The Tinker Ward perked up as he heard my presence and gestured to come by.

"Carlos told me what happened." He said lightly, maybe trying to not wake up the teacher. "I need to make something that mutes everything Dean says. Or makes Vicky forget about it. I swear."

"Victoria probably egged him to tell her. She looks like someone who doesn't like being kept in the dark."

"Totally." Chris was working on what appears to be...some sort of laptop. His own?

He seemed to catch my look "It's for extra credit."

"I thought you were good at science and engineering?" I asked curiously.

"I have been doing some English and History homework during the class. Not paying attention. Mr. Roberts caught me. I'm on the honor roll but he said that whatever time I'm using on his watch that isn't being dedicated to his class I can make up for here. Its the best grade I've got so I really don't want him pissed enough to take off points or something. I wanna keep my straight A's there at least.."

"You're a Ward. He has to know that you have an actual job and working hours unlike most students. Ask him to cut you some slack." I said softly. The teacher seemed asleep but knowing my luck he'd just as easily wake up at the worst possible time.

"I'm not gonna abuse my status as a Ward for a free pass." He said firmly, a conviction there. And I felt my respect for him grow a notch even as my own disappointment with myself reared its head. I was even thinking of pulling that card, and now I feel disgusted with myself.

"Yeah...you're right. That was...petty of me."

He grinned, reassurance on his features. "We've all been there. Its freaking tempting."

"I can help you if you like." I decided to extend my impetuous offer to Amy earlier. "We can share notes." He looked my way with wide eyes, filled with hope.

"Really?!" He said, before going back to whispering. "You'd do that?"

"We're teammates. And besides, English is my best subject and History my second best."

"Don't you have German instead of English this semester?" He asked. "How can you help me with that?"

"My mom…" I hesitated for a second. This wasn't a subject I spoke of. "My mom was an English teacher before she passed. So I spent a lot of time reading her English texts and notes"

"Oh…" Chris looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to...well...you know."

"It's fine. If you can help me in Bio, I can help you in your other two subjects. We can share notes and study together. Deal?"

The hero known as Kid Win smiled and nodded. "Done deal."

(X)

School came and went as usual, and now I am riding in the back of Victoria's convertible with Amy, Dean, and Chris. Carlos and Dennis were going out on patrol and Missy was back at the base on stand-by and probably working with tutors on homework.

While Dean and Victoria were chatting up front, I was looking down at my phone at the mobile version of PHO, and I got to the forum titled "New Ward Spotted outside my apartment!" by CuteyRuby20 And I saw the picture and I began to read the description.

"So I wake up last night to go to the bathroom, then when I come back I hear voices outside my window. I look out and I see Wards! (And that sexy Dauntless) One of them's Vista. But here' there's a whole new face! Couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. But I think its a girl, its either a girl or a boy with a girly voice-"

My eye twitched and my urge to kick something was rising. 

"Either way, we got a new cool looking hero on deck! They even spotted me! I thought I was going to get yelled at but thankfully I didn't lol

What do you all think? Or are you here on PHO now New Ward?

RealJPlaya: She's decked in some gray looking armor. Tinker, Changer or Brute maybe?

Da-impy1: Oh boy, please let it be a boy who looks like girl please please please.

INFRACTION: Keep such things to yourself. This is for discussion on a new Parahuman Hero, not on what your sexual preferences are.

Okay, now I'm a bit creeped out. Guys are...into that?... Or..or was that a girl? Or someone of a different gender? Thank Scion for that mod!

ForDaH0rd3: That armor of hers doesn't look metallic. More...gravely? Is that Fiberglass or something? Dirt? Tinker-Tech? Do we have another Mush that puts garbage and junk on herself? Himself? I'm so confused!

Dodger12: My dad works for the PRT and he told me that the new Ward may have fire abilities. I even heard the new Ward chased off ABB's Oni-Lee!

Pablel94: Pics or GTFO.

"Damnit…" I mutter, rolling my eyes as my hair flew into my face thanks to how fast Victoria was driving. I saw Chris look my way, as he was sitting in the middle, with Amy on the far right.

Reinbeau1229: Isn't Oni Lee that suicide bomber who doesn't suicide when he should suicide?

Tin Mother: Oni Lee makes clones of himself and has possession of countless of lethal weapons. Said clones can be used as suicide bombers yes.

FreddyTheYeti: So this new Ward can handle that and whatever else the ABB send out? I'm guessing Brute here.

(Also, Cutey; how would you even know Dauntless is sexy? You can't really see his face. He could be completely Fugly under that helmet)

CuteyRuby20: He's sexy damnit! I reject your reality and substitute my own!

Reinbeau1229: Oh. So does this mean she's on Lung's shit list?"

FreddyTheYeti: I...don't think it works like that Cutey…

SilencioDeGrave: I bet the Simurgh did it. She ALWAYS did it. The new Ward, Dauntless being hot, EVERYTHING.

CuteyRuby20: The Simurgh didn't make Dauntless as the #1 hottest Hero in the New England area. STFU. And hopefully the new Ward isn't a girl. I don't wanna loooooose D:

INFRACTION: Don't start an arguement that's off-topic.

"Motherfu…" I shook my head. People were SPECULATING on the chance Dauntless and I are romantically involved, IF I am a girl so they say. Do these people have anything to do with their lives? Besides, I just got to know him THAT NIGHT. And isn't a relationship with a fifteen year old and a late-twenties male, I don't know, Statutory?

Tin Mother: The Simurgh is a Macropsychokinetic. The Endbringer has no ability that would allow her to alter a person's biology or affect a person's biology. Only emotionally and mentally. Anyways, this new hero does have a unique substance on his or her person.

And besides Cutey. You would never have had a chance with him.

"Hey." Victoria's voice brought my eyes up to the front of the car. I realized she wasn't exactly talking to me when she looked to Dean beside her. I wish she'd keep her eyes on the road.

Her next words brought my mind to a screeching halt. "When are you guys gonna do a press release for Taylor?"

"A few more weeks probably." He answered, utterly blase about this horrifying thing that Glory Girl seemed to be pulling out of thin air. What press release?! I never said...No one ever said anything about a press release!

"They probably want to distance her as much as possible with the Winslow fire to keep people from making connections."

"Kinda hard now with that PHO post." Victoria snickered.

"There's a post?!"

"What Press relea-gah!?"

The red car made an absurdly sharp turn that had me sliding into Amy; pressing her between myself and Chris.

"What was that Tay?"

"What press release!?" I nearly found myself screeching, my hand reaching to grasp the back of her seat like claws. "No one said anything about this!"

She looked clear over her shoulder at me. Still driving! "They have to tell people there's a new Ward Tay. What'd you think was gonna happen!?"

"Nothing!" I answered truthfully, almost frantically! "I...I'm not...Does this mean I have to be in front of a camera!"

The thought was almost enough to make me nauseous.

I heard a laugh behind me and turned to see Chris snickering under his breath. "You-You look like-Your face is just priceless!"

"This isn't funny!"

But evidently I was wrong, or my current expression was enough to tilt the odds because soon enough, Amy was chuckling right along side him.

A well of emotions rose up in me, none of them good. Overflowing like a wave. They're laughing at me...they-

The flood of humor that replaces it is so jarring, so alien that before I'm even joining in the laughter. I already know Dean's hit me with something. The anger bubbling beneath the surface of the foreign happiness makes me feel delirious. I turn, looking at him with a soft smile despite the anger that wants to let itself be known.

His eyes meet mine, careful to avoid the others, Vicky too. They're apologetic but the apology means nothing.

Its two minutes later that we fall into silence, Chris is saying how it won't be so bad. How every Ward got a press release when they joined. I only half listened to Clockblocker getting his name in his when we're pulling into Fugly Bob's parking lot.

"Hey guys." Dean says quickly. "Head inside real quick. Now that the cats out of the bag I should take a minute to tell Taylor about some of the specifics of the press release before Piggot and Armsmaster just dump it on her like a sack of bricks."

"Kay." Victoria announced as she finished parking and yanked the keys out of the ignition. "Come on Ames."

Chris opened his door and got out, allowing Amy to slide out of his side.

Vicky and Amy left, Chris sat back into the car.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Chris? Don't wanna follow Amy and Victoria? This might take a while."

"Nah I'm good. Lines at Fugly's at this hour are longer than this speech anyway so-" He paused, looking at Dean and then to me. "This has nothing to do with the Press release…" It was a statement, not a question.

The silence that fell over us this time was awkward. And I only broke it when I felt I could keep my voice from cracking.

"Please don't do that again."

I didn't look at him, but judging how he shifted in his seat, I could almost feel him cringing. The warmth pooling beneath my chest was a small comfort to my sadness…

But not my anger.

"I'm sorry...I-"

"You blasted her!?" Chris sounded horrified. "What the hell Dea-?!"

"I'm sorry! You know I hate doing it to teammates but-Taylor you...that's the second time in as many school days as you've been a hairs breadth away from going into a panic attack. It was almost too fast for me to react. I didn't think your power would activate fast enough and I…"

He paused. I heard him take a deep breath. "Would you like to talk about what upset you?"

I didn't. I didn't want to talk about Winslow. Didn't want to talk about Madison, Sophia or Emma. Especially not Emma. She betrayed me, took all my trust and tore it to shreds, used what she knew about me to tear me to pieces along with it.

Trust wasn't easy for me to give...not to anyone...when I felt that they'd been laughing at me...that they were taking delight in what was bothering me...I'd…

It had hurt so much more than it should have. Like tearing open a barely scabbed over wound and making it wider.

"Its…" I shut up.

"Taylor...I understand if you don't want to talk about your trigger. None of us like to. I can understand if you don't want any of us to know. That happens as well. But if you don't want to talk to us talk to someone...you can't just keep it bottled up, or hiding it behind your powers. We all need to talk it over at some point. Let it all out. It's unhealthy keeping it all inside."

I nodded. I knew he was right. I should talk to someone...just not him. Any of them.

They didn't have to know. None of them had to know about Winslow.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped. Gone was the joking face, and here was a face full of concern. "Are you gonna be okay Taylor?"

He sounded so genuine, it was such a whiplash from the sheer rage I'd felt when I thought he was laughing at me. Like Emma had done. I almost didn't have the heart to stay mad at him.

Almost.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, then I opened the door and got out.

…

"Chris. Dean." I called as they exited.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, Dean remained silent.

"Be honest with me…" I looked back at them. "I mean...I know you weren't but I...were you...You weren't...laughing at me right?"

If I was going to reveal my Trigger and all the baggage that came associated with it eventually, I might as well do it slow and steady. And at least give them something to go on. Chris was taken aback, his eyes wide and then his shoulder slumped.

"Of course not! How...is that something that happened when you triggered? People were laughing? Making fun of you?" He asked, his tone sullen. I nodded and his hand went to his face. I heard him mutter "Fuck me" and I knew the answer.

"I…maybe a little..." He answered, and I could see the genuine regret on his face. I was grateful that he didn't lie to me... "But it won't happen again! I-"

"You didn't know." I cut him off. Grateful now more than ever that my power kept my emotions level, the warm feeling cascading through me and soothing me. I wasn't sure I could do this otherwise. "Neither of you did. But I don't do…I'm not good at this...social stuff...and I...I just need to get used to it again is all...I'll try not to lose it or take it personal but…"

"You don't have to worry about it." Chris said in an instant. Dean nodded.

"I'll need to tell this to Missy and Carlos. Brendan doesn't do comedy nor sarcasm well, so he's alright. As for Vicky, I'll...let her know myself." The hero known as Gallant said with his arms crossed.

"It's better if I told the Wards...I...I don't want you making them think I'm made of glass... I just want to...I don't know just let em know that I might be more awkward at this than I've been letting on." I raised my hands up to my face. "You can handle Victoria and Amy. You know them both better" I said. "And Chris." He could tell he perked up.

"Thanks for being honest with me."

"Anytime." His genuine and true. Great, now I feel bad for sucking the fun out of the atmosphere. I looked aside as we began walking towards Fugly Bob's.

"Sorry for bringing the mood down…"

"Don't apologize." Dean answered resolutely. "You have every right, everyone has their baggage from the trigger. Things it takes us a while to get over. Some of us just don't like Shadow Stalker."

Chris nodded beside him. "Yeah don't worry. And I'll make sure Dean doesn't get too distracted by Vicky to just not end up telling her anything."

"Watch it wise guy." Now I felt a chuckle rise out of me at the banter as we entered the door, the mood lightening up. It was good I could enter with a smile on my face at least. I saw the line ahead. It was...quite full, extending nearly to the doorway. Looking around, I saw Amy sitting at a booth, probably reserving our table, and Victoria was waving her arms.

"Hey!" We walked towards her outside the line. "I know what to get for Dean and Chris here. Taylor, what do you want?"

"It's my first time coming here. Mind if I join you in line?"

"Why not. Come on." I stepped in next to her, and I heard the young African-American girl behind me grumble a bit while looking on her phone. I gave a mental apology at kinda sorta cutting in line when it was so unbearably long.

"Okay, Fugly's does burgers, hotdogs, shakes, Mexican foods and salads. What're you up for?" Victoria asked.

"A burger I guess." I mumbled, squinting to get a look at the burger menu hanging over the left side of the counter.

There was a poke at my shoulder, a whisper at my ear;

"Hey Miss new Cape, how's it hangin'?"

I quite literally froze, my back going ramrod straight and I could feel my heart clench and fall to my stomach. My eyes must have been the size of dinner plates as I turned around finding myself staring at the impish smile of the african american girl behind me.

The girl held out her phone, that same fucking picture from last night hanging over it. "This is you right!" She whispered, her soft voice nearly lost in the cacophony of the busy burger joint.

"Hey Taylor what-" Victoria paused mid sentence as she realized I wasn't exactly paying attention right now.

She half turned when I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the line.

"Hey what the hell Tay-"

"She knows who I am!" I hissed out the whisper through clenched teeth, all but pointing at the black girl who had the audacity to offer a cheerful little wave at us.

Vicky blinked. She'd never had a secret identity before so it took her brain a second to think about what I was talking about and the implications therein.

"Oh. Well, shit."

Winslow. It always came back to fucking Winslow! I'm starting to agree with that Silencio guy on PHO. The Simurgh must have been responsible for that school's existence.

I recognized her now. I'd seen her at Winslow. Different classes, maybe a different grade. I didn't know her name then but I damn sure knew it now. Aisha.

She'd been one of the few to see my Ash statues as she'd been making her way out of the building with her group. She'd seen the black red flames as they erupted from the ash.

So seeing me here, standing next to Glory Girl and Panacea didn't really make things difficult for her to put together.

Especially not when my reaction confirmed it.

"This isn't something you can just go around talking about Miss Labourn." Amy was speaking, Victoria wasted no time marching over to the table and plucking her away from Dean and Chris in order to be the negotiator here. Vicky was sociable, but her way of dealing with problems was limited to punching the problem till it stopped being a problem.

"Didn't plan to Miss Medic." That impy little smile still stayed there. "Just curious really. I got no reason to screw over Burnscar-lite." She held her hands up in a placating gesture. "Its all good! Just wanted to confirm is all!"

I had no doubt Dean or Chris were talking right now to either Armsmaster, Miss Militia or Director Piggot over at the booth, filling them in. Did the PRT have protocols and plans in place for this kinda thing?

Suddenly, Vicky's phone rang, a jaunty, cheerful little tune in a migraine inducing pink casing as she pulled it out of her pocket and held it out to Aisha.

The girl looked at it curiously before reaching over and taking it. She looked at the caller ID before hitting the speaker-phone button. "Yup?"

"Ms. Labourn" I recognized Armsmaster's voice. "I understand you've managed to deduce the identity of our newest Ward."

"Bit of deduction. Bit of guessing but you guys confirmed it...well- Burnscar-lite confirmed it."

"That's not my name." I bit out.

"But I like it more than Taylor." She pouted. The glare I was giving her made her relent. "Oh alright. Taylor confirmed it when she kinda freaked out."

"Every student who gave eyewitness accounts of the events at Winslow signed a nondisclosure pact. If you speak on this information-"

"I didn't sign anything." She interrupted. "Never talk to the po-pos'"

I could almost imagine Armsmaster cycling through the PRT records in his helmet before he bit out a terse "So I see…Miss Labourn."

"My name's Aisha. And seriously stop freaking out all of you. I was just curious. I don't want or need or plan on screwing Burnscar-lite over with this. We got a new Ward protecting our fair city from druggies, Nazis, psycho-Asians and everything else in-between. Why would I? Besides, it's a felony to release a Cape's identity to the public. I mean, I didn't do THAT well in class, but I ain't stupid."

She seemed genuine enough. I took some comfort in that.

"You will be brought into the PRT headquarters to sign-"

"Not without my bro and a good Lawyer. Minor remember? I can't sign anything without Guardian or attorney present." Aisha smirked, sounding rather smug about it. She must know a lot about Capes. Cape fangirl?

"...They will be notified we will-" 

"Thanks, I'm gonna get a burger now, so I'll go with Taylor when we're done. Ciao~."

She snapped the phone shut.

Amy and Victoria seemed stunned. I shared that sentiment.

"Did you just-" Amy blinked. "Hang up on Armsmaster?"

"Yeah. He important or somethin'?" The Impy smile was there again. That devil-may-care grin which seems like so few people can pull off right.

I couldn't help myself, the wild rollercoaster of emotions I'd found myself on today finally managed to find purchase somewhere, crashing headfirst into the "Just laugh about it damn you" range.

So I did.


	9. 2-2

2.2

Several days laters…

"You have no idea how happy I am for you to make the trip out here kiddo. Thanks for the time."

"It's fine dad. I had time today on the weekend to spend" I said as the car came out front of the house. I looked back, seeing the smiling face on my father. I spent Friday night and all of today with dad, surprising him. Armsmaster had come in and informed me the schedules were being rearranged, leaving me clear yesterday and today, which let me head out to see dad. Short notice. I was fairly sure Ms. Washington had gotten on his case about it. It was a welcome relief, not only because I got to come home but because I had pulled off a few shifts of overtime through the week, mainly the two or three days after that girl, Aisha, figured out my identity.

She and her older brother, who met us at PRT HQ after we left Fugly Bobs. Signed whatever forms she had to sign. As for me? I spent roughly eight hours that day out on my shift. Just something, anything to distract my mind off what had happened. My cape identity has been figured out and my civilian identity exposed. I always knew it was, quite literally paper thin. Probably half the fire department and Police force knew that Taylor Hebert was a cape. My trigger had been one of the most public local events all year. Only now it seemed...so much more fragile. So much more out there.

How many others from Winslow had figured it out?

Thankfully, for some reason Aisha wanted, I think, to be friends. At least that was the impression I got when she asked for my number to keep in touch. She wasn't going after me out spite, or blackmail or what-have-you. Rather, she seemed...kinda grateful for me burning Winslow. She hated it like I did, although her reasons she kept to herself. So whether it be bad academics, a dislike for going to school, or something else, I didn't know. Either way, she was eager to...be my friend?

Talk about weird. And I'm fairly sure it'd be weird for almost anyone. Not just me and my socially inept self.

Could just be that she wanted to be friends with a cape. I'd have to keep an eye out. I knew people like that existed out there. Though I'd never actually met one.

But for the immediate future I just wanted to get my mind off of it, hence me going on a long long patrol in downtown with Clockblocker. I spent the following day nearly passing out in class due to lack of sleep.

And the time spent with dad was awesome. We ate ice cream, watched some movies, and I shared with him some of my adventures. Omitting my encounters with Oni Lee and Aisha of course. I could tell it was great for him too, as if he needed me there for a break. I could still see he was sad to see me go, but still, he was overjoyed to see me and acted like it. Like he did before mom died.

Yet, all good things must come to an end. He and I both know that and so here I'm in the living room, making sure I've got my stuff with me as we wait for the PRT van to arrive and drive us.

"You remember to call me tonight." He said.

"I'll call you tonight after I get off of monitor duty okay? Or...if I'm on patrol. Not exactly sure which one I have today."

"It had better be monitor duty." I hear him grumble. "I'm starting to think the civilian identities of those heroes are business CEOs. They're working you to the bone like they do the unions."

I laughed and smiled. "Maybe! I dunno." I shrugged.

(X)

When I finally did get back to base, it was to something of a surprise.

"Run that by me again?" I requested

"The Merchants." Carlos answered, leaning over the living room coffee table, Missy, Dennis and Brendan here too. Dean was cooking something, Chris was up in his room Tinkering. He'd already heard this. They all did. I was the one that was getting the update really.

Trust the one day I have off for something semi-important to happen.

"Shadow Stalker came back from her mission with info." He turned a page in the folder, revealing another with a picture stamped to the front. I recognized Skidmark, the Merchant's leader, such as it were. "Apparently, Dry Dust, that new Drug that's been making the rounds? Figure this. Merchants are the sole distributors for the bay. ABB and E88 don't even have an inkling on where to get it. Merchants get a shipment of it every three months. Always a random location for the exchange. Stalker, as our best infiltrator, is gonna be tailing them and telling us exactly where and when to hit them as the drop gets made."

"I thought Wards weren't supposed to fight other capes?"

"Says the girl who managed to solo Oni-Lee on her first night?" Dennis jibbed with a smirk.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Missy said, glaring over the rim of her cup.

"...Says the girl who managed to solo Oni-lee in one night while Vista handled the minio-ow!"

The smack to the back of his head from the girl that was halfway across a table made him stop. He grinned. I kept seeing just how absurdly powerful Vista could be against anyone she came across. A light hearted smack to Dennis' noggin could just as easily be a fist holding a taser...or a knife.

"We're not." Carlos finally answered. "We're there as back up. 'Just incase.' The merchants have Skidmark, Squealer and Mush. Armsmaster by himself could kick all three of their asses. But we don't know how many, if any, capes will be in the group that drop off the drugs. Its unlikely they'll have so many that between Miss Militia, Armsmaster, Velocity, Dauntless, Triumph, Battery and Assault that they'll actually need our help, but Piggot wants no mistakes. Even two well working parahumans can make everyone's life hell tomorrow. Imagine if these guys show up with a duo like Night and Fog. Not pretty. Even if we're just there to pull out wounded, Piggot's putting us on call."

"I understand." And I did. Dealing with unknowns in any plan, sucked. You had to account for almost anything. Piggot's thoughts on "accounting for anything" seemed to boil down to "Throw enough bodies onto a target until it stops being a problem."

Simple. But I couldn't really think of anything better at this point. Not if they wanted to stop the spread of this "Dry Dust" drug before it got out of hand. The news stations were starting to pick up on the problem as it was expanding from the Merchant held territories into less run down neighborhoods now. If we didn't want a city full of junkies by the time the next delivery of the stuff came in three months they'd have to be hit hard enough to not *want* to come back to the bay.

"So…" I ventured, the curiosity gnawing at me. "Is Shadow Stalker here?" I hadn't heard good things about the Ward, but I'd eventually have to work along side her. Might as well meet her now.

"No." Carlos shrugged. "Piggot barely even waited for her to finish her report before sending her off again. She must really be worried about this stuff. You'll probably meet her after things settle down with this Dry Dust thing."

"Unless its a nefarious plot from Miss Piggy to keep our two most rated T for Teen members from meeting up and making Glenn start frothing at the mouth when he finally gets here."

"Rated T for Teen?" I raised an eyebrow.

Denns raised one right back. "Uhhh...Yeah...creepy faceless demon statues from hell aren't exactly found on a saturday morning cartoon Tay. And Stalker shoots people. Repeatedly. Preferably in the face, knees, or crotch. I'd say rated M for Mature but she's got tranq-bolts to shoot people in the face with now and your creepy ash statues from hell are actually nice-healing creepy ass statues from hell."

"They're not creepy." I mumbled. "And who's Glenn?"

"...The fact that you can say that with a straight face is absurdly disturbing…"

I rolled my eyes. "My statues aren't creepy Dennis. Who's Glenn?"

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about your statues that time. The fact that you, unlike us you fortunate, innocent child you, can say with a straight face that you don't know who Glenn is is disturbing in the way that it reminds me of how much happier I'd be if I were you!"

"Would you just-"

"Glenn's the Public Relations expert." Carlos said diplomatically.

"No. Glenn's the lunatic that would have us fighting with nerf guns if it would help our public image." Missy said as she slurped down a gulp of tea.

"Nah nah! Plastic swords!" Dennis snickered.

"You're giving him too much credit!" Brendan spoke up, apparently this was a subject that even got him going. "Wiffle bats."

I smiled as they laughed, even Dean was sporting a smile over in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. "Speaking of using stuff to fight, my dad actually suggested a few neat ideas for you guys."

"Your dad did?" Vista asked, looking up from her cup.

"Yeah." I smiled, genuinely proud of my father for the first time since I could remember. I looked at Carlos. "Well, actually, it'll need help from Chris or Armsmaster since a lot of his ideas revolve around using some kind of tinker tech. But basically-" I pointed at Carlos. "Why don't you use Tinker tech gloves to enhance your fists? Like taser gloves?"

"Wards can't use weapons." He smiled. As though he'd gone over this himself. "Otherwise we're at risk of looking and becoming child soldiers Tay."

I could feel my face scrunching up. "That...makes no sense…" I flatly replied. "We're meant to fight Endbringers. That's what every hero and Ward does whenever they come around. Even the villains."

"Yeah but its not the same-" Dean called out from the kitchen.

"Damn right its not the same." Missy answered and I had a feeling I'd just rebooted something of an old argument. "We're expected to go and fight the things that can level cities in just a handful of minutes. But because some soccer moms get a bug up their ass we've got to hamstring ourselves because they think people like Lung, or Kaiser will just turn themselves in if we ask nicely enough."

"Missy, language!" I could tell Missy just rolled her eyes at Dean's minor scolding.

"We're not supposed to be fighting them in the first place." Brendan pointed out.

"But we do." I said, backing Missy up. "Fact is I got into a fight with a parahuman on day one. What about all of you? How many parahuman fights have you all been in since you started?"

"...Lost count." Carlos admitted with a small smile.

Dean was frowning where he leaned over the kitchen island looking at us. I plowed on ahead though. "So yeah. Why don't you use something like Taser gloves? Why don't you-" I looked at Dennis this time." Walk around with something you can throw to hold onto someone?"

"Like what? Rope?"

"Maybe. There's also…" Hold on. I reached into the bag I'd brought from home, the list of things dad had written down that might work.

Pulling it out I read aloud, easily understanding my dad's sharp angled handwriting. "Crazy string, Bolas, a chain with a weight at the end, one of those sticky stretchy toys that look like oversized hands I can't remember the name of, foam guns, rope, wire-"

"Did your dad seriously just suggest crazy string?"

I turned and glared at the smile on Dennis' face. "Why wouldn't it work?"

He opened his mouth...then after a second, shut it with a click.

"Let me see that list!" He all but yanked it out of my hands.

I smiled.

"What about me?"

I turned to Missy. "Well, tasers, knockout tranqs. Anything that you can get your hands on really. You just showed that you can hit Dennis over the head across a table. Imagine if you had a brick."

Dennis, suddenly shivered. The look on Missy's face at my observation made it rather obvious why he did.

"Thats….really…" Dean sounded off from the kitchen. Just from his tone, I could tell he didn't really approve. He shook his head. "You'll have to get those ideas cleared through PR first regardless."

Evidently he knew how to pick his battles.

"There is one thing though Tay." He said, keeping my attention on him. "When we go after the Merchants, you're probably gonna have to hold back on your fire a lot."

I raised an eyebrow, Carlos turned around in his chair to look at Dean. I couldn't see his expression, be it pleased or chagrined at Dennis lecturing me as though he and not Carlos were the team captain.

"Hear me out." He said. "You've got a lot of firepower, but seeing as how we don't know where the exchange is gonna be it could be in a residential area, or a Merchant warehouse. If they're making drugs there, drug chemicals mixed with fire means-"

"Big boom." Brendan finished for him, nodding to himself.

"And big boom means dead people." Dean continued.

"And dead people isn't something Wards do. Ever." Carlos this time, turned to look at me. "I can agree with that. So yeah Tay. Sorry but tomorrow, unless we're in a deserted place, can't use your firepower."

"But I like explosions!" Dennis complained actually pouting in his chair. Though I did notice he hadn't put down the list of things he could potentially use.

"Isn't it odd though?" I ask curiously. "I mean, why can't we use lethal force if necessary? I mean, policemen do."

"Yeah, normal human policemen? Us? We're parahumans. We have to be held to a higher standard. If parahumans use lethal force to subdue criminals day in and day out, we would only make enemies. Too many. Less than two percent of the world's current population consists of parahumans. And that's a generous estimate by all accounts. And only a fraction of us would be genuinely unthreatened by a big enough mob of humans. Remember the Burning of London?"

Ah yes.

The Burning of London of 1985. The cradle days of parahumans. The start of the "Golden Age" as it was called.

A cape, named Inferno, engaged in a coup d'etat to overthrow the government of the U.K. and establish a 'Might is Right' rule, with parahumans on top and normal humans at the bottom.

At the time, they had one of the best barrier Parahumans on the planet in Chrysalis, who had been isolating whole locations, literally conquering the cities of England block by block. Rumor and speculation suggested that they'd been preparing to make a barrier that would let them encompass all of Great Britain. Pure propaganda now of course. We know enough about capes today to know that that kind of range was all but impossible. Another cape, Magna, had the power of magnokinesis, control over magnetic forces. So she'd had complete control over metal and other forces, she could also fly and make a small force field of repelling magnetism. With those two at Inferno's back, an army of well paid mercenaries, a ton of support from the other parahumans there in the U.K. that had reached a swell due to the anti-parahuman sentiment rising in the country through the early years; he'd all but flattened English resistance.

It was the whole of the European Union that came down on London like the wrath of god, the war had raged on for almost a month.

Doesn't seem like a lot, but when the reality is that its more or less just three people holding off a world Superpower and winning. The single month lasted for a bloody eternity. Plus with over a million normal human casualities, many were considering just letting Great Britain be, as anti-war and anti-parahuman riots were at an all time high. Doesn't help that Inferno had his sights set on France and Belgium next. It could have been the beginning of a dark age of parahuman rule over humanity.

What had brought it to an end though, were the heroes.

Our heroes, specifically.

Alexandria, Myrddin, Eidolon, Legend and of course, Hero. It was one of the only recorded sightings of him fighting another cape before his death at the hand of the Siberian. Eidolon had been the one to end it of course. The last to arrive, and from there it was over. Done with. The legendary trump class-cape had just marched into London and destroyed the three capes that were probably as powerful then as the Triumvirate was today. Inferno, Chrysalis, and Magna were referred as 'Dark Triumvirate' in modern times, similar to how the Axis Powers of Germany, Japan, and Italy were in World War 2.

The ashes of London was the birthplace of the Protectorate in the United States and its equivalents throughout the world. The President had been quick to sponsor the heroes and encourage any parahuman to register their names to be "Defenders".

It had been a rocky start, and a paper thin pretense to the US and virtually every other country to be arming themselves with living, breathing natural disasters to be unleashed on other countries.

Either the Triumvirate, in hindsight, were too caught up in the upswell of government sponsorship, or they figured to milk it for all it was worth.

Of course, before anything else could be made of the PRT and Protectorate's role in the government's future aggressive foreign policies, Behemoth came and the whole status quo of the planet changed.

Inferno was killed in the end of the London debacle course. There was no Birdcage at the time. And no Endbringers for anyone to have any incentive at keeping him alive. The cost in lives totaled at about seven hundred thousand people in London alone. That's not including in the military casualties or the riots that had erupted through the UK, parahuman driven or not.

It also taught humanity a lesson. Parahumans are dangerous. They could be the next step in the evolutionary chain. After all, the Neanderthals went extinct shortly after the Homo Sapiens came around. This time, Parahumans are the new Homo Sapien, and the old Homo Sapien the neanderthal.

"So you're saying I need to hold back, more than because I can do damage, but because people will be scared of me?"

"Fire based parahumans are not popular in the public eye." Dean stated firmly. "Inferno, Ash Beast, Burnscar. Look, Tay." Dean rubbed his temples. "All I'm saying is to hold back a little. You can use your fire, but not in the quantities that happened when you triggered. Bouts of flame or mini-fireballs are nice, but if you go too far and kill, its going to hurt you a lot. The only high level fire controller that's a good guy is Firestorm is on the other side of the globe, in Australia. I'm not Glenn and I'll say your image is delicate as hell until you can get a few good guy notches under your belt. They don't want another 1985 happening."

"I'm not going-"

"I know believe me. But what about normal people? Public perception is vital to the PRT."

"Its everything to the PRT." I heard Dennis mutter beside me, too low for Dean to hear.

"The public vote in the politicians to pass the policies that benefit them. The politicians support heroes in protecting the peace. When the public doesn't like a select hero or heroes that remind them too much of dangerous threats, that will affect reelection, and by proxy, funding for the PRT and then that will affect you."

"Basically you're being shit on from so high you'll swear God's taken a personal interest in your life." Dennis snickered.

"Dean you're blowing this completely out of proportion." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Dean gave me a stare. "My power is ash and fire. I'm gonna use it on someone or something at some point in my career. It's fire. Even when its not being hurled at you its still largely dangerous."

"People thinking about Inferno have the same idea."

"Alright that's enough. You've made your point." Carlos said, stepping in before I could retort. "Taylor won't go too far. I trust her and so should you."

"I do. I'm just giving her a heads up. I'm her friend here after all."

Dean has been helpful to me during my time in the Wards. Especially the other day during my almost-freak out. It feels like he's too high strung about this. But I guess he had his reasons. And he has been doing this longer than I have. My goal is to be a hero, and what better satisfaction is proving to be a heroic icon to the people when using fire and -not-creepy ash statues? "So then." I turned towards Carlos. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we're back up as I said and our job is handle any fleeing Merchants and assist the PRT normals and police force in subduing and arresting the druggies."

"And if they use lethal force? Like guns and stuff?" Dennis asked with a smirk. Dean gave him a look while Carlos gave the emotion affecting hero known as Gallant a look.

"Primarily, we're going to be set up into two teams. Me, Dean, and Brendan will be in one team. You, Missy, Chris, and Dennis in the other. New Wave is on call. Also a 'just incase'."

"In other words." Dennis 'whispered' to me again. "Piggy wants sole credit if it goes down good, but wants something to have on hand to catch her ass if it all goes to hell."

"Browbeat and myself are the heavy hitters in my team." Carlos said "Dean's on crowd control. You and Chris are the heavy hitters on your own team while Missy's on crowd control with Dennis. Missy is, again as the most experienced Ward here, in charge. If New Wave shows up then we'll tell you on comm."

I nodded. "Got it. So...When do we get started?"

"Tomorrow." He answered. "We're not sure when but So-I mean Shadow Stalker will contact us when she's tailing Skidmark or whoever's gonna pick up the drop."

"Almost slipped there with Stalker's name there Capy."

Carlos glared.

"Is she very private?" I found myself asking.

"Extremely." Brendan answered drolly. And that was that.


	10. Interlude: Brian Labourn

The day before…

There is a special kind of hell here on earth. It's called the DMV.

Brian Labourn had no clue how in gods green earth there wasn't a parahuman hadn't burned, blown up, collapsed, or otherwise disintegrated one down in the 30 some odd years parahumans had been around.

He was fairly certain that if he wandered into London, or Ellisburg, or Newfoundland, or Kyushu, he would find a DMV building still standing. Taunting everyone that ever stepped foot in it that it was still *there*, still ready to make them all *miserable*, whenever they had to step in again.

God only knew that if he just had a lighter and enough paper he'd get started trying to burn this place down right now!

Seven bloody hours. Just to get his license.

He didn't have a car, but he planned to. In a city with no subways, a car was far too convenient. Especially if he was gonna demonstrate that he had the means to provide for Aisha if...when he got custody.

But still...

Seven. Hours!

He generally considered himself a good person. Sure, he was working for a shady character, with Lisa, Alec and Rachel; AKA: Blackmail Girl, Don't give a Fuck dude, and Sick my Dogs on you if the mood strikes tomboy in what was really shaping up to be a villain team.

But he followed and enforced his own set of rules. Played it smart: no killing, no maiming, no permanent damage. These were the rules and everyone continually walked away very happy...well...the Undersiders did. The other people were generally pissed and a couple of ten-thousand or hundred thousand dollars poorer.

But still. He considered himself a good person. A trip-n-fall that broke a guy's nose could easily be made to be one that broke his neck instead, a dog bite to the arm or the leg was a lot better than the throat, and so on.

So he couldn't understand, for the life of him, why on earth he was being punished like this. If he got to the end of this line and this guy told him he'd have to make another line to get another form he was leaping over the counter and murdering everyone here!

There was no way the day could possibly get any-

*Ring!*

He reached into his pocket seeing Aisha's smiling picture on his I-phone. He answered, "Hey sis what's up?"

(X)

"Cut through here!" He all but shouted at the cabbie. "It'll take you straight to seventh and you'll be on Main in front of the PRT building.

"Sir...this is Norse street."

But Brian wasn't listening, dialing his phone again to try and get a hold of Aisha.

Next time he thinks the day can't get worse he was finding a Brute to punch him in the face. Really. Fucking. Hard.

He looked up when the driver kept on going.

"Why didn't you turn!"

"Sir...that was Norse street."

"So wh-Does it look like I give a damn about the E-88 right now?"

"You might not but I do." The cab driver replied. "I've seen this movie the Black Guy dies first."

"I'm the Black Guy!" He shouted. Somewhere in his mind he recognized just how absurd this conversation was even as he dialed Aisha's number again

"Yes. Which makes me the guy that's either staring stupidly where he heard the scream before whatever got you gets me. Or the guy that's running for help when the Monster swoops in from behind. Either way I'd rather not cut through Norse street today sir. We'll cut through Lung's territory we'll be safer that way."

The *smack* that was his hand meeting his forehead would have left a bright, angry red mark if he wasn't black.

He decided to use the extra time to call his Lawyer…

No. Someone more useful.

…

"Lisa-"

(X)

"What did you do?"

"Brian?"

"What...did you do?" He asked, staring straight ahead as he sat with Aisha in the PRT waiting room.

"I'll tell ya if ya promise not to get mad!" She actually had the audacity to beam at him.

Brian replied with a forced smile of his own.

"Cross my heart." He said through clenched teeth. Aisha shrugged.

"Okay...I sort of found out the identity of a new cape and told it right to her face."

"Damnit Aisha!" He snapped, hands going to his face. Stealing? Sure, no problem. Maybe a bit of back talk or assault? Sure! He could have handled that. He wouldn't have been happy but the boss seemed to have enough connections to make it go away. Nothing major.

Literally telling a cape you know her identity?

Felony with a side of Twenty-five to life.

"Aaaannnnd...she's the new Ward."

Brian was contemplating banging his head against the wall of the waiting room. Maybe if he can get a concussion he can forget all of this, or maybe this is all some sort of dream, him napping in the cab. Perhaps with enough pain he can wake up.

Fuck it.

"Aisha." Knock. "Seriously." Knock. "Why?" Brian said between head-to-wall-thunks.

"Oh come on its no big deal! I mean, she sort of walked into it. She-"

"Not a big-...Just…" Sigh "You can explain it to me. When we get escorted to whoever's office okay?"

Deep down, he was panicking. A lot. What if the PRT has a Thinker who can tell whether or not he's lying? Or trace any DNA samples to his activities with the Undersiders? Not only will he be sent to jail, but also he won't be able to provide for her.

He did consider joining the Wards at one point. He really truly did. But when Tattletale told him of that him joining wouldn't give him the money needed to give Aisha a chance for school and college beyond, he dumped it.

The Wards provided for *Wards* and not necessarily their families. They had school paid for, equipment provided, training authorised, a roof over their heads and three square meals a day. Providing for a Ward was expensive.

Providing for a ward plus the wards family just wasn't possible unless the Ward was a Thinker that could be used to make money in dividends once he or she applied their skills.

That was his reason for villainy. Getting as much cash as possible to get out of the Bay, get custody for Aisha, then send her to a good school, and he can get a job as a martial arts/self defense teacher in the more safer parts of the country.

The only good thing, school wise, that had occurred was that Winslow burned down, and the second that happened he made sure to have the boss know that he had to keep her out of Immaculata. It was rumored the Nazi's recruited their capes there and considering the ages of Rune, Othala and such he was willing to believe it. The Boss man assured him he was pulling strings to keep her out.

He took in a deep breath. "Bro. You okay? You're seriously freaking out about this."

"Because I'm concerned for you Aisha. I don't know what they will do." The younger African-American girl let out a snort.

"Dude, you are tripping balls over nothing! You just have to sign papers and I sign and we're set. You don't have to get all twisted up about it!"

"You don't know that."

"I've been on PHO a lot bro. I know what I'm doing. Let me handle-"

"Oh nononono you're not doing the talking. I am." Brian said with a pointed finger at Aisha. His younger sister pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Mr and Miss Labourn?" Someone asked as the door opened.

"That's us." He said unnecessarily. They were the only ones in the waiting room.

"This way please. Mr. Wallis is ready for you."

(X)

Mr. Wallis's office was clean. Absurdly so. Everything was immaculate with a stainless steel tempered glass desk and a desktop that was so thin Brian felt he could have made a half convincing effort of just hiding it under his shirt.

"My name is Colin Wallis." The man said curtly, not standing from his desk. He was dressed in a steel grey suit. A white shirt beneath it. "Quite frankly, this is not part of my job description and I have no time for pleasantries. Have a seat and lets get this over with."

Brian was fairly certain the guy was either overworked, or just a plain old asshole.

"Yeah." He said carefully. "Sorry about all this." He ventured, hoping the rarely used velvet glove would be enough to have this guy relax enough to not pass them through the ringer. He really just wanted to get out of here as fast as he possibly could.

Mr. Wallis looked to Aisha. "Ms. Labourn I take it."

"Names' Aish-ow!" An elbow and a glare from Brian cut her off.

The man pushed a thin manilla folder over his glass desk towards them. "Please read these, and then sign if you agree to the clauses and stipulations therein. If you do not, inform me."

Aisha moved to sit when Brian held her back, stiff as a board. "May we sit?"

The feeling of walking on eggshells was not a pleasant one, and it was not one he ever wanted to experience again.

Mr. Wallis blinked. "Oh...yes. Sorry. Forgot my manners…" He seemed genuine as he said that, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Would you care for some water?"

Considering how dry his mouth was, yes.

"No thanks." He said.

"Sure." Aisha chirped.

Wallis stood and made his way over to a small little water cooler in the corner of the office. Taking a tall, thin plastic cup from the side holster and pouring it before delivering it.

Aisha hummed some tune or other, leaning back in her seat as she waited and drank.

Brian meanwhile was hunched over the papers. Eyes panning every line as carefully as possible. He wished, not for the first time, that he had Lisa's power and could have determined if there was some legal loophole that would trap him in a messed up, roundabout way he simply wouldn't catch since he wasn't a lawyer.

It seemed pretty straightforward. A nondisclosure pact where Aisha would basically agree to A) Not say who this ward's ID was under any circumstances of course, and B) Grant the PRT access to her social security identification for monitoring purposes only.

Essentially they'd know every step she took for the rest of her life. Where she lived, where she worked, if she ever changed her name, her phone number. Everything.

It had plenty of assurances and clauses that stipulated that there would be no interference from the PRT to go against or alter anything through those means but that didn't change the fact that, Aisha, essentially just got a "Big Brother's watching you" target forever on her back to make sure she didn't spill anything to anyone, anywhere and that they'd be able to contain it quickly and efficiently if it ever got out.

Only time this monitoring would ever stop is if the cape in question died.

He knew that this *was* one of their standard contracts for situations like this; it had been challenged numerous times on the constitutionality and the violation of countless privacy laws of every state. But the Supreme Court had held it up in the various split decisions they'd given on the subject. Alot of people suspected backroom politics playing a hefty role in those decisions as well. The only thing the PRT couldn't do was tell potential employers they were monitoring you. It had been a huge scandal when it was discovered one of the monitoring guys had been doing such to make his ex' life (a former PRT trooper who'd quit and signed the contract to do so) extra-difficult.

The Ex-trooper had sued and gotten quite a hefty sum in damages. Couple of tens of millions or so.

Couple that with the claimants that had been crawling out of the woodwork in the immediate aftermath that they had to settle out with and he suspected the monitoring guy was fired.

So now; of course, these contracts were sealed tighter than Alexandria in a chastity belt.

He was out of his depth here and he knew it. He pulled out his phone. "Do you mind if I make a call?"

"Go ahead."

He pressed the speed dial.

The phone rang twice in his ear.

"Yes sir boss man! I'm ready to go!"

"Lisa." He said. "They handed us the non disclosure for-"

"Yes yes that's obvious. Put Aisha on for me."

He pursed his lips, irritated but passed the phone anyway.

He saw Aisha smile. "Hey Liz! Uhuh. Yeah? Seems kinda stuffy. Oh well I just asked if she was the cape on the picture on PHO and she kinda flipped out about it so at that point it was just obvious that she...Uhuh...okay. Bye Liz!" She held out the phone smiling innocently at Mr. Wallis. Brian could almost see the lying little angel halo on her head. "She wants to say hi!"

He reached across his desk, plucking the phone from her hands. "Colin Wallis speaking."

Brian saw his frown deepen.

Don't make this worse Lisa.

"Are you the Labourn's attorney?" He asked, and I could almost see Lisa's smile behind that phone.

His frown got deeper.

Now he was glaring at a spot on his desk.

Now Brian could see his jaw clench-

Now he's gripping the armrest.

Now Brian's fairly certain they're going to get mobbed in the parking lot or something.

Mr. Wallis handed back a phone he seemed to desperately want to throw into a wall.

Brian put the phone to his ear.

"Problem solved. Kay? Love you Bri. Kisses to Aisha. Buh-bye"

"Li-" The line went dead.

Somehow he was suddenly more afraid of how much he was going to owe her than signing this slip of paper right now.

The door behind him opened and Brian turned coming face to face with a gray, medieval knight-esque girl's head as she peeked in through the doorway.

"Hey Ta-OW!…" Brian's foot moved faster than his brain striking his little sister in the shin a split second before Aisha went and blurted out the capes name. He was fairly certain that he would count as part of the felony.

"Ashburn!" The armored girl snapped quickly before looking at Mr. Wallis.

"Uhh, can I come in."

"This concerns your identity." He said.

She took that as invitation enough.

Aisha waved, smiling again.

The ward looked down at the papers. "Soooo...what're they signing?"

"They were going to sign these non disclosure and monitoring consent agreements."

"Were?"

"Their lawyer kindly reminded me that Ms. Labourn here merely asked a question...that's not illegal, nor punishable. As such I would only ask Mr. and Ms. Labourn to sign the non disclosure pact."

He rummaged for a moment before he pulled out another form from a folder in a side drawer.

Handing it over Brian almost felt a palpable relief as he read over the much simpler clauses of the agreement.

A simple keep your mouth shut, heavy legal repercussions if she spoke to anyone about the capes ID to go on top of the twenty-five year sentence.

He owed Lisa. He owed Lisa big. Hopefully she'd just ask for a cut of his pay. He can live with that. He won't stand for being made a Chip'n'Dale dancer. Alec wouldn't let him live it down.

As far as he was concerned with this Ashburn girl, he didn't know her, he hadn't seen her, he hadn't even gotten up this morning, he didn't even know his own name or what he was doing here or who this bearded guy, who looked like he wanted to strangle a puppy across the desk, was.

If Aisha even breathed something that started with 'Ta' he was ramming his head into a wall until he forgot all about it.

"If Aisha and I sign this we can go?"

The man nodded, his jaw was evidently too tightly clenched for anything more.

He read it over one more time as Aisha started chatting up the Ward, who answered her somewhat awkwardly, he'd daresay almost shyly. But he doubted that. Anyone who looked like they could gouge your eyes out with the pointy ends of the gauntlets around her hands didn't seem like someone that would be shy.

Satisfied with his perusal he signed it and then passed the pen and paper to Aisha.

To his surprise she read it too before placing down her signature.

He'd be proud if she wasn't the cause of this whole thing in the first place.

He left with her in tow, vowing to forget this whole thing ever happened.

He got a ring on his phone. Lisa.

"Yeah?" He answered as they stepped out of the building.

"Just thought you should know! Boss man called! Aisha's school troubles are over! First class trip to Arcadia along with all those wonderful Wards. Oh and-" *Snap*

….

"Uhhh...bro?"

He blinked, emerging from the momentary daze as he felt the glass of his now cracked phone's screen digging into his palm. And in his shattered reflection, his twitching eye.

"Bro?" He turned, smiling as he looked at Aisha with a closed eye smile.

"Oh I'm just fine Aisha. Just…" He looked out, taking a deep breath. "Fine…"

(X)

A week later. Sunday

Grue sat in the back of the truck, the boss provided for transporting the money, arms crossed as he looked at the smug-looking girl sitting across from him.

"You seem stressed out Grue-man." Said Alec, also known as Regent, as he fiddled with his scepter. "Bug crawl up your ass and die or somethin'?"

"No. Not at all." He said sternly from his skull-mask. Lisa, or Tattletale, still sported the smirk as she sat across from him.

"You know, for someone who had to be saved from mismanagement on the part of the PRT, you're not being very grateful Grue." Tattletale commented, her eyes glowing with mischief. Grue's eyes looked to the side, seeing Rachel and her three dogs huddle together. Bitch remained quiet, but still had the permanent scowl on her face. He won't get any input from her, nor any help.

"Wait what." Regent asked.

"Tattles, please. I am very grateful, but can we-"

"You've been super anxious when I'm around Grue." Tattletale oiled. "Why is that~?"

He can tell Regent was eager to listen in, and he saw Bitch perk her head up. He let out a loud sigh.

"Thank you for bailing me and my sister out…"

"Did you beat up some thugs while you saved your sister from clubbin' and shit?" Regent was rewarded with a burning glare from Grue.

"No. My sister...was a complete and utter idiot in guessing a cape's ID in civie clothes. The new Ward."

"Y." Tattletale confirmed it. "And, I played the part of Miss Lawyer and made that guy over the phone make sure not to sign you and Aisha to anything."

"Okay, so Tattles saved your ass. What's got you so wound up?" Regent asked again.

"It's because, Grue owes me." Tattletale smirked. "For the most part, I know of...something of value he can give me."

"Can we please just focus on raiding this damn casino and I can be your dancer later!" He snapped. Lisa laughed, guffawing in sharp, loud barks of amusement. Regent was looking at him squarely and even Bitch was staring at him with a quirked eye. Angelica perked up with a whine.

Lisa grinned. "Oh naive leader of ours. If you think a little dance is what I've got lined up for you to pay me back you're not giving me nearly enough credit."

Maybe he would just get shot today...


	11. 2-3

2.3

It was somewhat strange; that the first time I met Assault and Battery it was in the back of a PRT truck, waiting on the go ahead for the sting operation against the Merchants and their unknown supplier.

It was downright baffling watching them sitting across from me though.

"But puppy-"

"Don't you 'But Puppy' me!" She snarled. "You are the most unprofessional, inappropriate, and downright stupid man I've ever met, and you are not going to continue pestering me, or so help me, kinetic manipulation or not I will find a way to beat the ever loving crap out of you!"

He gave an over-dramatic gasp; clutching at his heart.

"...But that's...Domestic Battery!"

I can almost see the steam billowing out of Battery's ears as she glared at Assault, who must've had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

I heard a strained chortle that Kid tried desperately to keep behind the cage of his teeth. It almost set me off with him.

In truth, I wasn't exactly sure what started this. They seemed friendly and professional during the briefing. Even amicable, which hadn't been a surprise. Not only because of them being teammates for years now but also because of the rumors on PHO that they were married. (Rumors which I now firmly believed to be confirmed.)

I think it had to do something with a kiss...or a molestation. Depends on which member of the Wards, the Protectorate, or the couple you ask really.

While morbidly curious, I wasn't curious enough to ask and set the infuriated woman off on me so I kept my mouth shut.

Unfortunately, being the only one in the truck beside Kid Win, and the male she was currently pissed at, made me the most readily exploitable change in topic the woman had available it seemed.

She turned and looked at me; ignoring the smug looking man beside her.

"So, Taylor right?"

I nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you." She said with a nod. "Things have been busy; so, sorry for that." She extended her hand giving a firm shake and a smile that seemed only the slightest bit strained given her agitation.

"It's fine. I'm sure you two are really busy, more important than me anyway."

"Kid you're selling yourself short." Assault this time. "You made Oni Lee run like a pansy on day one! Got Halbeard grilled for it too! That's a superpower in and of itself! And to top it all off you're giving the PR guys an aneurism as they keep skidding those spins on those statues of yours! Us not meeting you has been a vile, heinous- nay - egregious-oof!"

He was cut off with a somewhat hard sounding fist to the gut. Literally punching the wind out of his sails. "As much as this idiot exaggerates and sets me off, he's at least right that its not been fair to have not made the effort to take five minutes to meet you. So sorry again." Battery added.

Oh god...I'm blushing. Am I blushing? They can't see it right? Two heroes complimenting me and saying sorry just isn't right! "D-Don't worry about me! I mean, you had better stuff to do anyways. We got introductions over with so…"

"Taylor, you can calm down." Kid Win poked my shoulder with a laugh. "I don't need to have an Emo-dar like Gallant to tell you're getting spastic."

I glared and then looked away. "Whatever…" I turned towards Battery. "So, onto business. Me, Vista, Clock and Kid will be on the normal druggies, beating them up and letting our PRT guys arrest them. Right?"

"That's the cliff-notes version of it yeah." Assault leaned back nonchalantly. "Vista is with Dauntless right now. We're gonna meet up, and then surround the Merchants when they get their shipment, and swoop in, kick ass, and bust some skulls."

"Don't let Piggot hear you say that." Battery commented without looking at her...lover? Boyfriend? Husband?

"It's a figure of speech…" He winked my way. Well...he did have a point. Heroes beating up criminals do involve broken bones and ruptured spleens...that last one was Dennis' testimony though...so grain of salt there.

"Just keep in contact with us." Battery mentioned. "We'll give you updates on the battle against Skidmark and crew, and if their suppliers have any parahumans on hand."

"Chances are they do. This Dry Dust shit seems out of this world. They need a Tinker to make that stuff." Assault added. I raised my hand and Assault chuckled while Battery smiled.

"You don't need to raise your hand Ashburn."

"Sorry. Old habit. Anyways, hypothetically speaking, what do we do if the Merchants and the suppliers, if they have parahumans like Assault says, make an escape and we have to intervene."

It didn't hurt to prepare for worst case scenarios. After all, the world as a whole is a giant worst case scenario with the Endbringers hanging around.

"Ohhh I like you," Assault pointed my way, elbowing Battery with the other arm. "Can we take her home with us?"

The woman blushed so much I could actually see it at the lower edges of her helmet. "W-would you be serious for once!"

Assault laughed then looked at me. "That's good, trying to plan and foreseeing possible scenarios."

"My dad always says 'hope for the best and expect the worst'" After a second, I shrugged. "He works for the Union."

"Well that makes all the sense in the world doesn't it?" I must have seemed curious because he grinned. "Give me a supervillain and a pissed off Miss Piggy any day over an angry Union rep." He snarked, he got an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Battery.

"Well Ashburn your father sounds like a smart man. Anyways, to answer your question," Battery focused on me, elbows resting on her knees, "If any Merchant and/or supplier parahuman does escape and you need to intervene to stall. Then you and your team have the go ahead to engage. This is however not absolute. If you see someone like say Lung coming at you. Don't engage too hard. Again, we trust the Wards to make threat assessments on their own. We have to. Piggot wants this Dust gone and knows that to do that, we might have to take some hits but none of us want any of our Wards to die because of some drugs."

"Additional footnote, if one of you gets hurt that looks bad on the PRT and the protectorate. So only fight the bad guys if it looks like they're carrying wiffle bats!" Assault grinned.

The surge of...disdain? Resentment? It boiled in my mind whatever it was. Like a furnace lit at the base of a...tower?

The hell? Random.

Even so, I shook my head to clear the strange thoughts. The words that spilled out of me were almost so alien I nearly brought a hand up to my lips. "I'm not going to lose again! If any parahuman criminal gets in my way, I'm going to stop them." I said with a foreign conviction.

"Lose?" Battery must have been raising an eyebrow beneath that helmet.

"I lost Oni Lee." A victory. My victory. One that, as far as I could recall I'd been proud of until about five seconds ago. Suddenly it tasted like a barely passable failure on my part. I shook my head again. This time I'm not sure if its either to clear it or try to get my head on straight.

"No way will I mess up that badly a second time."

"Hey!" Assault pouted "I failed bringing in Oni-Lee with Velocity once too! It happens to the best of us."

I tried to bite my tongue but something inside wouldn't let me; as it was, I nipped the tip of my tongue with my teeth the second the words were out! "I'll do better!"

He sniffed, "You're mean! Not taking you home anymore!" Turning to the armored Battery and all but glomping her in the seat. "Help! She's wounding my manly pride!"

The woman answered with a startled squeak and shoved him off, hard enough to push him off the bench.

"Help." He reached for Kid Win. "Call for Halbeard! They've attacked a team member! We are betrayed! Betrayed Kid!"

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do." The laser wielder smirked as he drawled in the dryest voice imaginable.

I laughed, the bubble of humor coming up all of a sudden just as the indignation at my...failure at not having captured Oni-Lee. I'd have to ask Galant if his power had any long term side effects or something. The emotional rollercoaster was...weird to say the very least.

Assault smiled as he pulled himself back up to the bench. "A go getter." Assault crossed his arms. "Shame that I'm older. Otherwise I'd ask you out on a date. Man's only as good as the girl beside him and all that."

Now I knew I was blushing beet red behind my mask, and even covered my eye holes with my hands out of embarrassment.

Kid Win looked at me.

I was expecting Battery to bruise his ribs or to step on his foot in my defense.

Instead she poked him.

And he jumped. "You shocked me!" Battery gave him a cheeky smile.

"And you're not getting my chicken pot pie for a week."

He gasped, eyes wide in what might have been genuine horror.

"You wouldn't! I was just complimenting her! I swear! I wouldn't mind if you were impressed with like, Aegis or Kid Win if you were younger and stuff."

"Then rejoice. You're a better person than me." She smiled seemingly satisfied with herself.

Okay. Yeah. Yep. Totally married.

There was a crackle of static in all our ears.

"This is Stalker. Merchants have made it to the meeting point."

"Roger that Stalker." I recognized Armsmaster's voice. "Pull back to HQ immediately. You've done your part. All units prepare to move in."

Battery and Assault finished strapping on whatever lose gear they hadn't yet as the Van lurched from stopped to moving.

"That's weird." Kid Win breathed.

"Hmm?"

"That's the first time Stalker hasn't thrown a fit at being pulled back from a fight." He commented.

Battery shrugged. "Getting better with authority maybe." 

Chris scoffed, very visibly. "Pfffft. Right."

Honestly who the hell was this girl?

"Oh they just want to keep her mystique alive for our latest Ward." Assault smiled waggling his eyebrows. "Those analysts must have figured something huh? Guess my chances at a date were just never gonna happen even if I was younger huh."

It took me a second to recognize the implication, and when I did, I blanched, I'm fairly certain my ash almost fell completely off me for a split second before I regained control. "Thats- I'm not- You-"

Battery shocked him again. Thank god. Then she was back to business. "Okay then. Ashburn, Kid Win, we're the first to get off so wait here with the truck and the troopers." She said. "Me and Assault will head to our designated spot and wait on Armsmaster's signal to engage. Any last questions?"

"Hang back. Bag and tag any druggie regulars. If any parahumans, engage and stall them until more help arrives." Kid Win nodded and stood up. I followed a second after. Assault snapped off a military salute, clicked his tongue in approval as the truck door opened, and he and Battery filed on out.

"We'll keep in touch." Battery looked back at us.

"Good luck!" I said waving.

"Ha. We only need luck against Endbringers, Lung, Unknown capes and the Skinheads. Its just the Merchants we'll be- Oh wait!" Assault smirked before waving back as he and Battery began running into the inner city, multi-story apartment buildings looming over us.

"Damnit, so much for testing my fire a little more."

"Look on the bright side." Kid Win stepped beside me. "Least you can send them flying with punches."

I smiled "That I can." I mused.

Soon enough, I sat down by the truck's bumper while Kid Win looked over his Tinker pistols, the PRT normals getting barricades set up and preparing their gear. I heard another convoy of trucks. They stopped several blocks away and I saw a dart of light lift off from inside one of the vans and speed into the alley. Dauntless.

And in practically instant, Vista and Clockblocker were right in front of us. "Hey guys."

"Yo." Kid Win waved. I nodded.

"Okay." I sighed, looking at the scene in front of me. Nothing but alley and trash cans. "Now we play the waiting game."

"While listening to excellent commentary." Dennis supplied fiddling with his watch. A second later I'm listening to the crackle of radio static. Clockblocker presses a finger where his mouth would be, Kid Win and Vista inch closer to listen and I follow their example.

"This is Velocity, got eyes on seven tourists entering the area now."

"And the Locals?" Miss Militia that time.

"Fifteen, three stooges included."

"That places at least three Parahumans on scene with eighteen normal humans. Possible Parahumans in the Tourist group. Also note that there could be more Merchants hiding in the apartment complexes."

"I think you're giving Skiddy way too much credit there Arms."

"Would you rather be surprised and get shot?

"Point taken I guess. Any particular combatants to specifically go after the Locals Armsy?"

I can almost see the Tinker gritting his teeth at Assaults name for him. "Battery will-"

"Hold on." Velocity again. "Got another Parahuman near enough confirmed in Tourist group Just caught sight of her with the Binoculars."

"Description?"

"Definitely can't miss her. She's wearing slate gray clothes. Looked like a jacket and sweatpants from all the way down here but that's definitely a combat vest with the binoculars. Not sure if pants are spandex but looks like it'll provide freedom of movement. Also wearing a gray white and black mask. Full face."

"Transfer image through interface."

"Of course you'd build a set of binoculars that can take selfies-Ow!"

"Not the time or place!" Battery hissed.

"Done."

"Take note." Miss Militia this time. Had to be. "Just confirmed Dry Dust. Suspected Parahuman is holding sample for inspection most likely."

"Pulling up database...Found her. Records sealed in Europe interpoll, trying to acquire necessary clearance."

"Do that later. Money exchange just happened. Skidmark's happy. Transaction in progress. That'd be the green light!"

"Everyone move out! Be cautious of Tourist Parahuman. Europe isn't exactly forthcoming on information for some reason. All precautions are to be taken; open up with Foam guns, do not wait. Read them their rights and warnings afterwards.

The call of acknowledgement was uniform, even with Assault and it was a second later we heard the squeal of tires both through the radio and in the distance.

I listened closer to the radio.

There was no warning really, no build up. One second the radio is just calm static with the buzz of helicopter and car engines, and the next its a sheer cacophony of noise.

I could barely keep up with the orders being shouted by a half dozen squad commanders and heroes. The rapid 'rattatattat' of gunfire was startling and seemed to swallow the whole neighborhood.

I tried to listen and make sense of the words, but I could only catch bits and pieces.

"Down the alley!" Kid Win shouted. I turned, finding four people running towards us.

"Merchants." Clockblocker said.

How he could tell from this distance I'll never know.

They were busy looking behind them, rubber necks on full display a second later, between Vista and Clock all four people were frozen stiff, outside of time.

"Foam em." I heard the captain of the PRT squad say behind me.

The PRT troops stepped forward, foam guns in hand when, out of the radio one computerized voice made everyone freeze.

"Armsmaster down!"

My head snapped right back to look over my shoulder at Clockblocker's still broadcasting wristwatch.

The others were doing the same, everyone looking in disbelief.

"This is Ward Captain Aegis, requesting permission to engage-"

"Ne-Negative! Stay out of this!" I barely recognized Batteries harried voice. "This Cape is-!"

"Dauntless down!"

My heart skipped a beat. Armsmaster and Dauntless!? This fast? What the hell?!

"This is Ward Captain Aegis, requesting permission to engage!" I heard the frustration in his voice, felt it in my own insides, bubbling up like the strange disappointment at Oni-Lee's escape.

Suddenly, all our watches vibrated and I looked down towards mine where the priority message from Aegis stood out in stark white letters.

"To hell with it everyone move in! Its on my head."

"You heard the boss man." Kid Win's hoverboard was activated with a high pitched whine and he was moving down the alley towards the gunfire with the three of us following, rushing past the troopers who were now foaming the time frozen criminals.

We rushed into the middle of a warzone.

The PRT had managed to foam nearly all the Merchants save of course, for Mush, Squealer and Skidmark. The latter two were hiding behind the former, who had gathered up enough junk from the area to make himself almost ten feet tall.

He was doing an admirable job of holding back Miss Militia and the dozen or so PRT troopers by using a ripped out tree as a club.

I could see Aegis, Browbeat and Gallant rushing over from the opposite alley.

There was a squeal of tires and a sudden crash that shattered concrete and brick behind me, We turned, finding some...sick lovechild between a tank and a snow-plow coming right at us!

"Shi-" The words weren't even out of his mouth before Denis froze himself and Vista in place, a rain of flying bricks and shattered concrete smashing into them a second before the tank hit.

When a vehicle of that size, moving at that speed, strikes something utterly inviolable, the impossible almost becomes real as the god only knows how many tons of steel rocks up, like its going to flip right over them before crashing back down to earth hard enough to knock me off my feet.

"Stupid cunt! You can't even make a fucking truck that runs over fuckweeds right!"

"Fuck you!"

I got to my feet watching as the tank's mounted gun swiveled around.

The blast blocked out all sound in the world. It was like one second I could hear, the next all the noise was just gone. I could half immagine it was an effect of the weapon itself until the vertigo hit me and I realized- somewhere in my mind that my ears were ruptured!

I swallow down the bile, trying to focus enough to make a fireball.

It comes, flickering with my lack of focus before pain made it surge forward and I touch a tree on the side of the apartment complex, alighting the whole thing in an eyeblink.

Kid's rolling on the ground, hands up to the side of his helmet. I move, pushing myself on unbalanced feet to march closer, grabbing his bicep and pulling him closer as the tree toppled over, eaten away to little more than fine ash in absurdly fast time.

I don't hear the cracking of bone this time of course, but rather, I see the ashes converge, coalesce as the fires spread through the grass, quickly forming the construct of charred flesh and fire.

The healing light that hit me instantly pushed away the vertigo. I have to stay close though, I...I still can't hear.

I look towards the fight; the tank's killed two PRT troopers another three that I can see are injured. There's-

"-tery down!"

The noise of the world came back, almost physically jerking me as insensate nerves and signals began firing again.

The Tank reached the Merchants and I saw Squealer hop on, moving to get into the drivers seat. I stepped forward, ready to fight when the call came through my wristwatch with a vibrating alarm.

"Ashburn, Kid Win, with me!" I recognize Aegis' voice and see him flying away from the fight towards...another one.

'The Tourist cape. Had to be. I could see the red blur that was Velocity darting this way and that way through a mass of gray people. The foreign cape's a cloner?'

I get to my feet, running at a dead sprint towards the fight, Kid lingers behind the slower healing rate. He may not have gotten his hearing back yet.

When I get to the fight its in time to see Assault punch one of the identical looking capes into the side of a building directly beside me the crunch of bone is audible in my ears before the thing simply vanishes, the stink of sulphur hits me like a fist to the face.

Then two bullets actually hit me in the face.

I'm reeling, slightly dazed. The only thing that lets me recognize it was bullets is the little things that hit the ground at my feet with clinks as I clutch at my forehead and cheek where the pain is spreading.

Second cape fight and evidently the second fight in which I'm fighting a murdering psycopath.

One that seems to have taken down Armsmaster, Dauntless and Battery in a handful of minutes.

My luck is fan-fucking-tastic.

I look up at the sound of approaching footsteps in time to see three of the clones of this cape rushing at me.

Mobbed by clones.

Not this shit again!

I thrust my hand forward, instinct more than thought driving my actions, and fire sweeps out like I've seen from military flamethrowers in documentaries, the smell of sulphur hits me again and the clones are gone.

Suddenly there's a weight on my back, and I'm stumbling forward to try and keep my feet under me as a knife comes down and tries to stab into my chest, deflected by the very thin layer of ash.

It's official. Cloners are fucking psychos!

My arm comes up, over my shoulder gripping hair and pulling.

The body comes up, over, striking pavement with a harsh thud of flesh slamming into concrete.

Then I'm holding nothing.

I look up finding all the clones fighting...everyone...Velocity is literally flying between the crowd his speed allowing him to attack multiple clones at once. Even if his fists didn't hit nearly as hard as they should, getting hit a hundred times by a fist moving at a quarter strength was still gonna hurt, but for all the clones that simply vanished another would instantly take its place elsewhere.

Aegis...Aegis had already been shot quite a few times. At least judging by the holes in his his mask and suit. What he was using to replace the functions of his face and skull she really didn't know nor did I want to know. If I ever heard "looking through my nose" in that context again I'd probably be sick.

And Assault...was tearing through the mob surrounding him like a man possessed. I don't know if this is how he fights normally or if he's angry at what happened to Battery but it was...impressive. I manage to get a look and his face and he was pissed.

Just as I'm thinking this I see the woman in question just...appear. Pop out of nowhere really. She hits the ground with an out of control tumble; disoriented.

"Battery recovered"

Assault stops to look at her and in the moments' distraction he vanishes this time.

"Assault Down"

Then I see Velocity; a whirling red dervish around the downed woman trying to hold off the mob of doppelgangers as they rush her.

I move and the ash comes to my hand, forming a stick as I'm charging in a straight bee line through the mob, sheer brute force allowing me to punch through the group of enemies to stand over her.

I swing the weapon in my hand, the swo-

The sword?

It is. In my hand there's a thin sword. Its...blunt. I doubt I have the control to make anything made out of ash sharp but it looks like a sword. Why I don't know, but it does.

Now isn't the time to think about it though.

The weapon's moving through the air and smashing into one of the clone, crushing bone beneath the power of the swing before the clone is gone.

I feel the strike of more bullets on my armor, a blow to the ribs, another to my side, my stomach, Collar Bone, shoulder blade, chest, temple. The pain is sharp and makes me hiss. The clones back off, choosing to not rush me, the Brute rated cape. They're shooting as I kneel over Battery bringing my hands up to my head, trying to cover her as much as possible.

There's an explosion beside me and I all but throw myself on her as I see Aegis smash into the iron railing that lines some steps. He's bleeding from god only knows how many wounds. Now shrapnel is sticking out of his stomach, burns on his arms.

I grit my teeth in anger. pulling myself up, still keeping myself kneeling over the disoriented Battery. The sword disperses and my hands are swallowed up by fire. With a toss there's a fireball exploding into a clone, with a flick of the wrist a gout of flame is bursting free of my hand to burn two-

No.

I see one back away! The original!

"That one!" I shout. I point even as I feel three bullets hit me. One in my face two in my arm.

Velocity is on the woman in a second; bringing down a rain of blows. The clones round on him as one, all but abandoning everything else in order to try and force him away

Appearing out of nowhere, Dauntless is suddenly tumbling out of the air, same as Battery had just a handful of seconds ago.

"Dauntless Recov-"

"Velocity Down"

Dauntless hits the ground head first, his spear clattering free of his grip and The Tourist cape's moving again, trying to slip into the crowd of clones, to make us fight the useless dopplegangers until we wear ourselves out or die.

Not happening.

The blunt sword in my hand is gone. I let it disperse like fine dust to throw my fire. But the ash is still here, still with me and I know exactly what to do; the knowledge coming into my mind like an epiphany.

It swirls, above, behind her picking up speed as my thoughts force it to, I imagine it gaining momentum, gaining power and speed. I move it faster and faster, as fast as I'm able to make it go, a gray blender in the air and then its cracking down like a whip.

My ash can't cut. It can never hold an edge, doesn't have the mass or weight to create the force necessary to slice through anything; even cloth.

But ash is rough. Its gritty.

It can't cut...but then again neither can sandpaper.

The ash grinds like power tool. Literally shredding through the cloth fabric of her suit and then tearing at the flesh beneath.

Its the first time I've done this, the first time I've used something like this.

I don't realize I have to pull back till I hear her scream and see the red haze around her limb and realize;

Its my ash.

My ash that's drenched in blood!

I call it back and I see a chunk of her limb has been sanded right off, down to the bone. Blood sprays out from between muscles and bits of skin; what little white I could see rapidly vanishes into the red.

I feel sick.

I hear the squeal of tires behind me and the crack-booms of Squealers tank firing as it pulls away. The Merchants are bugging out.

The woman turns and runs.

As she does, my nausea is pushed away, and a feeling of...triumph makes me even more nauseated than I was before at the sight of the grisly wound that I caused.

I feel elated at having crippled someone-

Then there's a blue barrier cutting her off her escape. I look up.

New Wave?

It is. Photon Mom, Laserdream, Manpower. I see Glory Girl flying overhead towards the Merchant battle just behind us.

"Give it up. You're outnumbered and beaten."

The twenty or so clones seem to pause in their shooting, weighing their options-

Then they vanish.

"Kid Win here!" Kid sounds excited; elated even. "Just took out the accomplice, Apartment Seven-B New Heights building. Just to your right guys!"

I looked, eyes trailing up to the seventh floor where I saw Kid behind a closed window, pointing his pistols at someone.

'Wait. Accomplice?'

I realized I'd spoken aloud when he answered.

"Yeah. Long story short I found and knocked out Doppelganger. Just knock Limbo out in order to get our friends back!"

Suddenly, to my surprise and horror 'Limbo' as she was called drew up her gun to her head.

"No!" I shouted, realizing that I had no idea if her death would mean the permanent loss of three of our heroes.

Luckily I didn't have to find out; one second there was nothing and the next a blue forcefield had interposed itself between the gun and the woman's skull, the bullet bouncing off harmlessly.

She tried again to the chest, with the same results as Lady Photon made another barrier over her chest, then another over her stomach and then her legs.

The woman squirmed, writhing within her prison. It took me a moment to realize Lady Photon was suffocating her.

"Don't kill her!" I shouted and behind me, Battery seemed to finally right be coming to.

"I'm not." Lady Photon assured with a smile. "When she passes out I'll drop the field."

I waited. Behind me I heard Miss Militia calling in helicopters to go after Squealer and Skidmark who'd gotten away on her Tinker tech tank, Glory Girl was already in pursuit. Mush was foamed and in custody.

Gallant was injured…Aegis was to but he was walking just fine despite multiple bullet holes to the face.

Then, as the woman goes limp, Armsmaster, Velocity and Assault hit the ground around her, as dazed and disoriented as Battery and Dauntless had been.

Its over.

"Narcotics are secured"

The words are broadcast through the radio and I find myself curious; wondering what all the work was for.

I turn, marching on my heel as I make my way closer to the PRT troopers surrounding the crate of what I assumed was the drug.

One of the troopers looks at me as I approach. "Ahh, Ashburn right?"

I nod. "Yeah...I was...just curious. Wanted to see if I could get a look at what this stuff is."

He shrugs. "Don't see why not." He reaches forward and calls to his partner. "Hey, Gomez, unlatch your side."

The lid is pulled back.

"Its…" I blink. "Its liquid?" With a name like Dry Dust it really has no right to be a liquid.

Inside the crate is literally a tub of...gold. Its almost like one of those rich gold colored liquors really only...shinier. Its almost glimmering truth be told.

"Nah this is just the unprocessed state." The man nods.

"Its highly toxic as it is here." I jump at the sound of Miss Militia's voice turning to look up over my shoulder at her. "Our chemists are still working on what exactly the liquid is. For now we're genuinely considering Tinker tech since we're having so much trouble. But Dry Dust itself is the flakes of dust that's extracted from the liquid form which can then be swallowed in a capsule or in any other kind of liquid. Alot of junkies are getting off mixing it with various types of alcohol or other prescription drugs and seeing its effects."

I shrugged. "People keep coming up with things that make life difficult for everyone huh."

She smiled behind her scarf, it seemed sad as she looked at me. "Suppose your right hun." Then her smile reached her eyes. "But then, for each one of those guys that try to make life harder we get one good person like you on our side to try and stop em"

I smiled back.

The feeling of triumph this time was wholly my own.


	12. 2-4

2.4

Two Days Later…

"-then Aunt Sarah showed up. Wasn't about to let that psycho get away." Victoria said as she smirked, leaning back in her chair. The fact that she was talking on the mission was...oblong to say the least. It was...jarring in how carefree she was talking about the Dry Dust operation.

I leaned over, whispering to Dean."Should I tell her to keep quiet? I mean, it was a mission. Ain't that, like, need-to-know?"

"New Wave doesn't hide their civilian identities, and they are not allied with the PRT. They can say or talk on whatever they like. Worst they can get is an angry phone call from Piggot." He answered back.

I half suspected he was just saying that because it was his girlfriend and he didn't want to end up being in trouble.

It was lunch time and the group was hanging out, well, mainly me with my teammates and Victoria with her girlfriends. Victoria made it sound like the operation was a success. Well, it was, but the briefing in HQ later just added whole new levels of complicated to this mess.

Apparently, the two Parahumans who were the suppliers, Limbo and Doppelganger, were none other than members of the Parahuman Villain Organization Gesellschaft, based in Europe with strong footholds in the UK and Germany. Basically, they were the REAL Nazis. Empire 88 were white supremacists having the dead fascist ideology as inspiration, but Gesellschaft are the real thing. There is even rumors of one of their leaders being a former SS Officer. Granted they were rumors and the guy would have to be like...what- a hundred now?

The real head scratcher for everyone at the briefing was why Gesellschaft were selling to Merchants rather than their offshoot here in the states, the E88. More than that they were selling to ethnicities.

Dry Dust turns out hasn't only been distributed in Brockton Bay, but all around the globe. Rio de Janeiro. Dubai. Shanghai. They were selling this stuff in small quantities everywhere. Armsmaster made sure to inform Interpol and other intelligence agencies on this newly acquired information.

The most likely scenario so far (also the one less people wanted to think about) was that the Germans were selling in order to get people addicted to the drug.

Then they'd cut the supply.

With an almost 83% kill rate when a user entered withdrawal without medical staff on hand, and even with medical staff there still being a 32% death rate, the number of people that would die today would easily be knocking in the millions.

What about a month from now? Or a year from now?

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't change it. I'd just have to hope someone upstairs thought of something.

And while Limbo has been foamed, sent to custody, and probably will go to jail, Doppelganger won't be joining her.

Because after he woke up in the PRT van, he swallowed a Cyanide Pill hidden in his teeth and died en route to PRT Holding. Nazis did use Cyanide to prevent capture, but this was extreme even for them. Doppelganger was a parahuman. Not exactly a footsoldier level kind of guy that they'd happily be rid of. As of now, Limbo was being held on Master/Stranger protocols just incase.

The Wards were talked to by Armsmaster for engaging the enemy without permission, but Aegis stepped up, explained and accepted the responsibility and the punishment. I get the feeling Armsmaster was lenient on Aegis, only giving him about a month of extra shifts, but no complaints on his record, no marks that would generally look bad on a more permanent basis.

Miss Militia and Dauntless chastised us for putting ourselves at risk...publicly. Privately I think it was a different story.

I on the other hand got a talking to by both Armsmaster, and the Director; especially the Director, for using an untested variation of my power in the field. Miss Militia and Battery had reminded them that this was a very dangerous cape that had demonstrated a propensity for using lethal force. (Especially when one counted how many bullets they had to pick out of Aegis' skull.

Even so it had been a lecture, a warning and a punishment all in one. I was now stuck with three weeks of triple monitor shifts. Even so, I think Piggot would have gone harder to try and dissuade me from ever sanding off another person's arm again if she thought she could get away with it.

And even though they stuck up for me, both Miss Militia and Battery made a point to take me aside to tell me just how dangerous that could have been. Powers were tested for a reason and though my hunch was right this time, even here I went overboard. I nearly sanded off her arm. Panacea had to be called in to heal it properly. The wound was infected with the dirty ash and the only reason she hadn't bled out by the time she got there is because the trauma had inflamed and swollen up the injury; staunching the blood flow.

Even so I'd been just an inch and a half away from an artery.

I almost killed her.

A part of me was horrified at my simply not being horrified by that thought.

Outside of that, one thing that did happen was that one of the Casinos, Silver Dollar Falls, was raided by one of the younger parahuman villain gangs in the city, the Undersiders, during our raid on the Merchants. How they were able to time their raid at the same time as our operation, we don't know. Deputy Director Calvert relayed us the news, raining on our victory parade and now we are looking into these Undersiders based on the Casino footage.

And over the last two days, school resumed as normal as did patrols. Merchants were lying low, as were those Undersiders. So far, all was quiet in Brockton Bay.

Victoria continued to talk and suck up the attention from her girlfriends and Dean. I resumed on eating my lunch and felt Chris and Carlos sit on both sides of me.

"How are ya feelin?" I asked Carlos, turning his way.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry Tay." He smiled. "My 'condition' lets me get better really quick. Plus all the 'stuff' that got thrown at me came out anyway and I visited Panacea afterwards for a check up."

"You took four baseballs to the head. That's reason enough for me to worry." I said back.

"I took down 'that dude'. Don't I get any sympathy." Chris asked in mock hurt.

"You used your squirters on stun." Dean smirked. "And got the drop on him. You got out baby faced." I looked back at Chris with a smirk. He chuckled continuing to eat his lunch.

"Hey I'm going to see my other friends, ciao for now~" Victoria blew a kiss our way as she reached down and all but plucked Dean off of his seat. Manhandling him. The sight made me laugh.

I looked at the other person sitting at our table the one who was always mostly quiet. "Hey Amy."

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book, can of soda in the other.

"Laserdream, Ms. Pelham and Vicky were there, and you were ready to patch us up after but I'd half expected Brandish and Flashbang to be there too." After a second, I realized that might sound confrontational and stuttered out an amendment. "Ju-just curious, really."

"Carol was off in court. With so many heroes it was probably just excessive to bring Dad too so him and uncle stayed out of it. Give Vicky and Crystal a chance to go off on their own I guess."

I nodded, makes sense.

"What was the case about?"

Amy turned to Chris blinking. "Huh?"

"Your mom's case. What was it about?"

"Oh. I don't know. It was a settlement on damages or something. Carol doesn't really talk about her cases with me."

"Why not?" I found myself asking. "Isn't she a civil Attorney? Those cases don't-

"She just doesn't talk about them with me."

There was an awkward silence.

Amy finally closed her eyes rubbing at her head. "Sorry...I...I had a long night yesterday."

"Hospital again?" Chris asked frowning. "You're gonna end up with gray hairs before you hit twenty Amy."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

I looked to Chris, fishing for a change in topic when the thought struck me.

"Hey. I never caught how you managed to find the second cape."

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "Dragon hacked into my helmet connection."

I blinked. "Dragon? The Dragon?"

"Yeah." He nodded, excited. "She figured there was too much risk of our normal coms being monitored by PRT channels if they took down Arms that quick.. My helmet's internet connection would just be confused as any other in the complex, so she piggybacked there and drew up Interpoll."

Huh. Clever.

"When Armsmaster went down, it set off a few of her alarms or something, and she knew that there was trouble down in the Bay. She knew Limbo's power, to toss at least three people in a pocket reality through touch. And she knew she wasn't a cloner, so she knew there was a second cape. I spent most of the fight looking for him."

"Huh." I thought. "She's really on the ball then."

"She works with almost every major government. She wouldn't have the trouble pulling up Interpoll records like we would. She'd just have to ask. Or just reach digital fingers and take it."

I heard a laugh beside me and looked to Amy. "What?"

"Just-Just a stupid thought."

"Which was?"

She snickered again. "Armsmaster and Dragon. He goes down and she flips out. Practically up-ending European Interpol in ten minutes."

Chris joined her, the laugh hissing its way out from between his teeth.

I blinked. Dragon has a crush on Armsmaster?

Then I imagined Colin in a relationship.

I really really tried to not laugh. I did.

Then someone plopped themselves down in the seat next to me. I blinked, turned, curious. Mid-motion, somewhere in my head I recognized the looks of shared surprise on Amy and Chris' faces but didn't exactly register it till I was fully turned and staring at the smiling face of Aisha Labourn.

"Sup Tay!"

I stared. I couldn't help it, even as my mouth opened and closed with numb shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I realized it came from Chris. I was too stunned to speak.

She shrugged, placing her arm over my shoulders before I could move away. "Well, ya see, there's this thing on Brockton Bay currently missing a place to stick people like me!" She waggled her eyebrows. "So they let me out of the mad house to torment all the nice people! Can't have law and order without some chaos!" She held out her hands and wiggled her fingers at Chris and Amy. "Oooooh!"

Amy glanced around making sure no one was within earshot before leaning forward. "Ms. Labourne. You kno-"

"Aisha."

"What?"

"If we're gonna be friends, the name's Aisha." She reached forward and grabbed the hand Amy had resting on the table. "You're Ames! Now we're all nice and acquainted and you're...Mr. Blue shirt I don't even know your name."

"Chris. Chris Gale." He answered, no doubt still trying to process this like me.

"You can't be here!" Was the first thing that came to mind.

The Wards hung out with me, Glory Girl and Amy hung out with me and them. How much longer before she put two and two together like she did with me!

"Yes I can." She smirked. "Look I even have the useless student ID card and everything! Now the store clerks can feel all proud and shit that they have evidence when they tell me I can't buy beer!"

She did. Arcadia student ID. Complete with her picture where she was sticking out her tongue.

I groaned, leaning forward and placing my face into my hands.

Screw Winslow and all its crazies.

I realized I spoke aloud when I heard her chirp in a gratingly cheerful voice.

"I know right! We have so much in common! Now we just have to infect all these other people with some Winslow-brand insanity to liven up their lives. Lets start with cute Mr. Blue shirt!"

"Hey my name is-WOAH!" I then realized he got glomped by her, and I could tell the dark-skinned girl with pink highlights in her hair was looking at him like a playful cat.

"Aww are we a widdle shy?"

"St-stop grabbing my ass!"

She cackled, actually cackled…

Fuck Winslow and fuck its crazies...

(X)

Later that day after escaping the ball of insanity (if however funny) Aisha:

"Come again?"

"I wanna learn how to fight." Hannah was looking at me from across the desk. Though she had her costume on, her scarf and headgear weren't on, allowing me to see the eyebrow hiking into her hairline.

"Might I ask why? I mean, I'm not objecting, I would love to teach you. But your powers make you a pseudo-Brute Taylor. Most capes with that classification don't practice martial arts simply because ninety percent of their enemies would just flat out break before they ever had a need to pull off anything more than a basic punch or kick."

I shook my head. "With the Ash I'm a brute, yeah. But without it I'm still a normal human underneath. Knock me out and stick me on a plane where I can't use ash or fire and I'm completely screwed. I can learn techniques. Make myself more effective against other brutes and if I don't have my ash one day for whatever reason I can at least do something...err...if I don't burn the place down first but- Right now I don't have any muscles on me. Not like yours or any other heroes." I said, holding out my arms to show the very noticeable lack of any real definition on them.

She tilted her head, smiling a bit before nodding. "I suppose. If this is gonna start we're gonna start it right though. First we'll need to work out a suitable exercise program. Our doctors can draw you up a nice dietary and workout regimen."

I blinked. "But...I thought we already have a good exercise program."

Her eyes crinkled with mirth. "Not by my standards we don't."

Huh...

"I..I guess." I answered before taking a breath, gathering enough courage to keep on insisting. "But, I wanna learn martial arts. How to take down people." Her smirk grew a bit. "Non lethally."

"Well, Aegis can start you off with a few pointers. He's the Ward I've taught the most Martial Arts to. He'll get you started with the basic holds and escapes."

"Why can't it be you?" I blurted then blushed, color seeping up my neck to the tips of my ears. "Sorry! I-I mean."

She laughed. "Its fine hun. Two reasons. One; you did just kind of drop this on me. I'll have to rearrange some things to fit my schedule. Since Triumph and Aegis more or less graduated my training. I haven't needed to take out the time to teach. Just my own personal practice regimen. And second, as you pointed out without your ash, which is how I intend to teach you, you're a normal human girl. You have to build up some resistance in order to get through the first few sessions with me."

It stung a bit, knowing that she thought I couldn't keep up...but it was fair. And she was gonna help me. She promised. And she kept her last promise to me. Punishing the trio. I nodded. "Alright."

She returned the gesture, winking. "If nothing else, think of it as a good teammate bonding exercise between you and him." She nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied. "You've only been on patrol with him twice right?"

"Him and Browbeat yeah." I feel almost bad due to me partnering up with Vista, Gallant, and Clockblocker more than Kid Win, Aegis, and Browbeat. It may have been due to my power matching well with a support rather than two heavy hitters together. And I think the heroes knew that as well, Armsmaster did draw up our schedules and who partners with who and he did seem like the type to go for effectiveness more than anything.

"By the way if you don't mind me asking." She drawled, the eyebrow hiked up again. "Why come to me?"

"Eidetic memory." I answered. Hanna's eyebrows rose a little so I explained. "Everyone says you have Eidetic memory, and with your power basically being guns I figured you have to know Martial arts and unlike Armsmaster or Dauntless than can almost always use their weapons and not risk killing someone you have to have more practice than them."

She nodded, seemingly pleased. "Alright. I'm happy. At any rate check in with Aegis on grappling and non lethal martial arts." Hannah said as she leaned back in her chair. "I have to get back to work." I shrugged and nodded.

"Thanks Miss Mil-I mean Hannah. Which do you prefer?" I asked, seeing her lips curve a little.

"Hannah without the mask hun." She said turning on her computer system. I turned and left her office and began to make my way to the Wards dorm.

Passing by a few PRT workers and officers on the way, they greeted me and I nodded back, still getting used to the acknowledgement.

Soon enough though I exited the elevator and entered the dorm. I noticed Dennis lounging on the couch, and I heard Chris in his room working on...whatever he was working on.

"Hey Dennis." He perked up, looking over the couch and yawning.

"Yes burny boss lady?" He smacked his lips.

I frowned at the name but decided not to really pry. Dennis was Dennis. "Know where Carlos is? I wanna ask him on something." I saw him rub his eyes.

"I think...he's in the gym. Third floor." He muttered as he fell back onto the couch. Must be exhausted from the double shift he did last night. I nod and head up to my room.

My room was still a bit colorless, but that is changing. I have the colored sheets of my choosing on my bed and pillows. My school binders and backpack by my desk and laptop. I went to my clothes cabinet and began rummaging through and found my workout clothes. In several minutes I put on a sports bra, T-shirt, workout shorts, and running shoes. I ran downstairs and drank through an entire bottle of water, Dennis' snoring now. I finished the bottle and tossed it down the recycling shoot. There's separate shoots for food, garbage, and recycling items. Heard Armsmaster does something with the recyclables. What he does is anyone's guess. I exited the dorm and jogged down to the elevator and rode it to the third floor. Down the hall on the right was the door leading into the PRT gym.

I entered, seeing how large the gym was. There was two rows of twelve treadmills, and some next to them even had oxygen tanks and masks. I saw numerous of the up to date weight lifting machines with rather large canisters to their side. I realized the canisters were for inputting in more weight. I heard grunting and turned towards the source.

Working on his pecs, I saw Carlos breathing, pulling up hundred pound weights on each arm and my eyes rose up as I looked at him. And...good god those arms.

I heard music blazing and I notice he was wearing earphones and he perked up. "Oh. Taylor." He let the machine relax and stood up. He was in sweats and a wife-beater esque T-shirt. "What's up?" He asked as he removed his earphones and reached down towards a white towel and wiped his brow. I blink and shake my head.

Taylor you were oggling your colleague! A part of me hisses.

Another part of me shoots back that I'm a socially inept fifteen year old; not a dead one.

"N-Nothing! I...I was asking you for, ummm...a f-favor." I stuttered, licking my lips. Carlos was wiping his face with the towel, looking at me.

"You look like you wanna work out or something. You're a Brute though right?"

I decided to use the same answer I used with Miss M. Reciting it might give me enough time to pick up my brain form wherever it wandered off to. "With my ash yeah. Without it, I'm...just a normal girl. I have like, zero muscle tone and no stamina. I was, well, wondering if you could teach me how to fight. Use takedowns, grapples, and escapes." Carlos smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Really now?" He asked as he reached down for his water bottle and took a deep swig. "You're covering all of your bases. Smart." He winked my way and I'm pretty sure my cheeks turned pink. Here I was, standing in front of a ripped, pretty good looking Hispanic teenager my age-

Professional Taylor! Be professional!

"Y-Yeah...If I get somewhere where fire isn't an option and my ash is a no go too, then, I'm practically a goner so...at least I could defend myself, do something in case a scenario like that happens."

"Well. In that case, I'd be happy to help ya." He grinned, excited at the prospect. "Dean works out with Glory Girl at a gym outside the PRT, for obvious reasons. And Missy does her own private work out. Battery trains her sometimes. Kid Win and Dennis would probably shoot themselves before deciding to actually go with hand to hand, even in training. Assault helps them when he can."

I smirked. "Least we know why Assault is a bit of a clown. Dennis was a bad influence. Or is it the other way around? I can't tell these days."

He choked as he almost spat out his water. "Never thought of it like that." He laughed. "Anyways." He wrapped his towel on the back of his neck. "I take it you came here thinking you wanna go to the mat and I start tossing you around like a rag doll?"

"Uhhh…" I was at a loss. I was actually, expecting to learn how to grapple with Carlos right off the bat. I was ready and expected to have my face meet the mat once or thirteen times. "Yeah?"

"Well, this is something I learned from Miss Militia when I joined." Carlos and I walked through the gym. "Before we go into any contact or me throwing you into the mat like those pro wrestler guys. You're gonna need to learn the fundamentals, and to get there, you need to be conditioned."

"I run." I said. True, I actually run OUTSIDE of PRT HQ around the concrete jungle that is Brockton Bay. I just...didn't like running on treadmills. I actually wanted to go someplace. See the world, feel the wind against me. Was it a bit risky? It yes, but I promised Armsmaster and Miss Militia to stay within sight of the PRT Headquarters in case something were to happen. I did that, staying in sight, but it felt so...boring. I've already seen the sights around HQ and the city blocks next to it as well as the beach. I want to explore!

"There's more to conditioning than running. You could have a good Cardio but you may not have good muscle tone on ya or flexibility." Carlos mentioned. "So to start, we will need to do stretches and exercise everyday. Exercise once, in the mornings preferably. But Stretches twice, once in the morning and once before sleep. In addition, we can get you started a bit on weight training, though you need to go light. No offense, but it looks like you have chicken wings." He shrugged.

I frowned. He was right, my arms had no tone or muscle to them. I could possibly lift up a car with my ash around me but without? I could barely lift up nearly half my weight.

"None taken." I muttered. "So how long do we focus on that?"

"Several weeks at least. A month or two at most. Plus you need to make sure you're on the right diet."

"Yeah, Hannah said she'll tell the doctors."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? She must be busy then."

"Why's that?"

"She normally draws up the diet plans of the Wards when asked."

"She does?" I asked. Carlos looked at me skeptically.

"Didn't you see that degree in Nutritional Science from Northwestern University in her office? She spent time in Chicago before coming here to the Bay. Just because we're heroes doesn't mean we can't get an education."

No...Not at all. I really had to pay more attention to stuff like that. "Okay. So can we get started now?"

"Yeah sure. Let's warm up with stretches first. Then, we hit the weights. We'll get you something appropriate. " He was reaching the tinsy tiny five pound ones. I blushed and punched his arm.

"I'm not that weak!" I yelled, and he laughed.

"This is probably the first time I've seen you be flustered over exercise." He grinned ear to ear. "You look cute embarrassed."

I was blushing from my neck to the tips of my ears I was sure. I gave him another hit to his arm, though he only laughed it off. I know it was in good fun but dangit stop making fun of me!

Still...Better than Winslow. Far better than Winslow...enjoyable even.

"Right lets get started." He said taking a stance, feet shoulder width apart. "Do as I do."

Over the next hour, we went over various stretches and Carlos seemed really in depth about them. Then again, his power lets him know his body the best, so I guess it was only natural for him to know just how much my limbs and tendons could stretch with my lack of practice. I knew I was gonna be sore tomorrow, especially in my upper torso more than the legs I excersize in my runs already; but it'd be worth it I was sure.

At the other side of the Gym I was aware of someone else marching in. I didn't recognize him. He waved and I saw Carlos wave back before the man walked towards the combat training area. I turned my attention back to Carlos.

About ten minutes later I heard grunting and yelling and looked over, seeing the combat room through the glass door. The guy was going at it with several moving human-dummy drones that had various color indicators whenever he struck a spot with a spear.

Wait, a spear? As I did another stretch, reaching for my ankle, I looked at Carlos. "Hey Carlos. That who I think it is?"

"Oh." Carlos looked over, seeing the man run around within the enclosed room. "Yep. That's Dauntless. Sorry. Forget you haven't seen all the Protectorate out of costume yet."

I got a better look at him, and he seemed to be around the same height as Carlos and looked to be in his late twenties. Maybe early thirties? He was clean shaven as opposed to Armsmaster, he had dark brown hair formed in a buzz cut, and was ripped in muscle, but not bulky like Carlos. More lean and tight.

Its official the PRT males are walking fanservice material. I looked away, knowing that my cheeks are burning pink. We continued to do stretches and light exercises for a few minutes to the background noise of Dauntless practicing; by the end of which I knew I was gonna be sore in the morning, healing statues or no.

Speaking of which, I was glad there was no ash here. If there was they'd probably show up and might just undo all my hard work.

"Ten minute break." Carlos nodded. "Grab some water. Don't sit or lie down. Stay standing."

I nodded, getting up off the mat to march over towards the water cooler in the corner.

I drank greedily before I heard footsteps coming closer; Dauntless it seemed decided to take a break too.

"Yo. How's it going?" He said, wiping his brow with a towel. "You guys working on anything specific?"

"No not really." Carlos shrugged. "Just exercise for now. Tay wants to learn some fighting moves in the future."

"Ahh conditioning then. Nice." The man nodded. "Oh, I haven't given ya my civie name. It's Nick. Nick Dole." He offered a hand. I shook it, knowing how strong his grip is. "Say Taylor, mind if I ask ya something as well? Been meaning to since our fight with the Merchants."

"Yeah?" I asked

"You used a sword right? Like, a sword made of ash when you fought Limbo."

That's right. I did make a sword of ash when I fought her. Hadn't given that much thought. "Yeah."

"How did you do that?"

"I...well, I just kind of wanted a weapon. Just a stick or something. My imagination must have decided to do sword instead. It was still blunt no matter what it looked like so it was still just a... fancy stick."

"Huh." He nodded in thought. "So where'd you train?"

I blinked.

"Come again?"

"Where'd you learn to fight with a sword?" He repeated, drinking his water. "It was rough but there was definitely technique there."

"I...what?"

He finally seemed to catch on. "Wait...you mean to tell me you haven't had any formal training?"

I shook my head.

"That's…" He paused, as though trying to gather his thoughts. "I'll have to see the videos again...but I could have sworn that you did."

I shook my head again. Now I had to go and watch the videos.

He shrugged. "Well if that's the case. I was gonna ask you to be my sparring partner for pure swordsmanship and weapon fighting. But if you like, I would teach you instead. I'm damn sure you at the very least have a talent for it." I perked up.

"R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Definitely." Nick smiled warmly. "I wouldn't mind a sparring partner. Armsmaster used tech more than technique with his weapons and combat style. Besides, I think with you learning Martial Arts and weapon fighting, I think you would make out to be a well rounded hero."

"Oh...I...uhh..I don't know..I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Carlos snickered. I made a point to kick him later...while wearing my ash.

"Relax, you wouldn't. I insist. I can teach ya how to fight once you're able to handle Carlos in the mat. By then, your body will be toned up for the rigors of swordsmanship."

Okay.

Okay...

Two hot guys offering to train me in combat.

Two very very hot guys...

I believe I might have made a decent impression of a bobblehead when I nodded.


	13. Interlude: Daniel Hebert

Interlude: Daniel Hebert

The computer screen was bright white, almost glaring at him as his eyes panned over the words.

"So what would be the best case scenario in that situation?"

He adjusted the phone on his neck, keeping it tight between his shoulder and cheek as his fingers moved over the keyboard to type in another name.

"Alright. I see. Thank you for the help. Can I call this number again? I see. Thank you." He settled the phone back on the receiver.

Two months since Taylor joined the Wards and Danny was becoming something of a PHO freak. He still didn't have an account to post; but he was reading up on every known cape in Brockton Bay.

Truly, an exercise in self flagellation if ever there was one.

Sure everyone knew about the famous two. Kaiser and Lung. The former, naturally brought with him some familiarity with his bodyguards, Fenja and Menja.

But that said nothing about everyone else.

Hookwolf had a seventy-three page long record of crimes. And those were only the confirmed crimes. Oni-Lee was a known lunatic. That's not even going into Night or Fog or this new rumored Tinker; Bakuda.

A tinker bomb maker? Really? As if the gang's weren't already packing enough stuff to wage a small war.

Two months and he was all but turning himself into a nervous wreck. Sure they said Wards rarely fought but two months and she'd already gotten in two fights.

As far as he was concerned that was two fights too many.

She never told him about the specifics for all that he asked. So that, naturally left his mind to do what it does best:

Namely kill him with worry by thinking up the worst possible scenarios.

By the time he was done she'd gone and fought the entirety of E88 plus Lung in that first patrol with no back-up, with three hours sleep while wearing nothing but some spandex while her powers were failing.

These were the helpful thoughts of Daniel Hebert...

Did he regret putting her in the Wards?

That answer was twofold. The first being of course: Fuck. Yes. She wasn't living with him anymore. His little girl was out in the middle of the night fighting the worst thugs this city had to offer. Off in a strange apartment with boys. With people maybe a hundred times more powerful, at the very least more experienced, gunning for her. Sleeping somewhere other than beneath his roof where he could watch out for her. Any one night he could wake up to a phone call or worse a knock on his door.

It'd be worse because then there'd be the very real possibility of him going to jail for killing the messenger-as a start.

And she wasn't living with him anymore.

The second of course being a very resounding; No.

Parahumans, he'd learned rather quickly, needed to use their powers. It was almost taken as a scientific truth. If someone got powers and didn't use them then they were bound to just snap eventually. Many people theorised such a thing had happened to Nilbog. Taylors power was fire and ash. Her abilities were centered towards combat. Removing her from the wards would just push her to the path of the vigilante, or worse, villainy.

He wasn't the best father in the world but neither was he that obtuse.

More importantly though Taylor was happy. Happier than he could remember her being in a long long time. She was out of Winslow, making friends, smiling again. When he'd last seen her he realized just how long it'd been since he'd seen his own daughter smile. (Which just sent him into all kinds of knots of further self flagellation.) She was getting training, a career, people that supported her and her long time dream of being a hero coming true for her.

She was happy and that was enough to make him happy for her.

That didn't stop him from dipping into his bank account to buy a computer and internet connection for his house to keep himself appraised as much as possible. Or buying a cellphone plan which he never thought he'd do for a wide variety of reasons. To hell with the damn bills. If Taylor had to call him she'd find him while he was on the moon as far as he was concerned.

Another locker wasn't going to happen. She was not going to be trapped, literally or figuratively, unable to call him for help.

It also didn't stop him from reading up laws and old cases. Or making a few phone calls to recommended attorneys. Incase she ever decided she wanted to leave the Wards.

The door to his office opened and he looked up, over the computer screen.

"Danny?"

He blinked, bringing his glasses back to his eyes to look at the owner of the voice he recognized. "Jim?" He blinked.

"What're ya doin here Danny?" The older, overweight man looked at his wrist watch. "Its Sunday. Its been three hours since your shift ended. I mean, I get doing extra overtime, but ain't this like, the fourth day you've been clockin' it?"

Danny blinked then turned his head up and to the left towards the wall clock.

8:22 pm...

Oh…

"Sorry. I just got caught up." He quickly shut down the computer before he tried to read "Just one more article"

"Honestly that thing is gonna end up eating your eyes. I've been tellin ya this for years but you don't listen and just keep leaning in and buying thicker glasses.

He chuckled. "Guess we all have our stubborn side." He grabbed his jacket off the wall and began making his way out of the office. Passing Jim by, he placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the older man's grousing and half lecture about getting enough sleep.

He made it outside to the cool night air. Getting into his car, he started thinking about the two or three stops he had to make before heading home.

Scratch that. One stop. Sunday, eight oclock. Other two places are closed. He'd have to head to the convenience store to at least get some eggs, milk, and bread for his breakfast tomorrow morning. He never could start his day without a hardboiled egg.

Starting up the car, he backed up, driving out of the lot and beginning the fourty minute drive home.

Around ten minutes later he was pulling into the convenience store. He got off, finding the E88 gang colors spray painted on a building across the street.

The bell chimed as he walked in, he saw the usual clerk reading a magazine now. Big Black guy, heavy set.

He's been coming to this store for last minute, late night purchases for almost twenty years. Doesn't know the guys name. He probably doesn't know his either, though they recognize each other he's sure.

He marches through the chest high aisles. Quickly finding the most important purchase on his personal list; the eggs, and then picking out the bread. He hates how bread expires so quickly. A week at best. One loaf of bread per week is too much for one person. Taylor always liked toast in the morning.

He marches over towards the refrigerators, grabbing a litre of milk and, after a moment's thought, decided to grab some of those cold coffees to stick in his refrigerator and try out tomorrow morning.

He gets to the clerk, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet when he hears the door chime again.

He looks. Years of living in Brockton bay have given him a healthy respect for looking at the people that walk into a room, especially at this hour. In this city thirty percent of the population, or near enough had open gang affiliations. And almost 100% of people knew at least one gang member even if they never participated.

To his surprise though, he recognized the person walking in right now.

She wasn't a gang member.

"Miss Washington?"

She blinked, looking at him as the door closed behind her. "Mr. Hebert?" She smiled. "Huh. Small world I suppose."

"I guess so." He said. "What're you doing here?"

"Same as you it seems. Just picking up a few things before I head back to my apartment." She answered as she marched through the aisle to pick up some items.

"Ahh." He nodded. "How's Taylor doing?"

He was embarrassed. First thing out of his mouth and it goes straight to Taylor, her work. She probably got questions like that all the time from the parents of the other Wards.

Still, his fears seem to be unfounded. She smiled and it seemed genuine to his untrained eye. "You got yourself a hell of a girl there Mr. Hebert."

Despite himself, Danny felt his chest puff up with pride. "What makes you say that."

"She's a fantastic Ward so far. Fairly smart for her age, always wanting to help. She interacts well with the other wards and is always trying to improve herself. Did you know she asked Miss Militia for hand to hand combat training?"

"No. She hadn't told me." He admitted.

"Right after the fight near downtown a few weeks ago. You remember it was on the news?"

"Yeah. Taylor said she was there? Did she fight?"

"A bit." Hannah said. She was looking at the expiration date on the bread. Danny had the distinct impression she was doing it more to avoid his gaze than anything.

She looked up smirking. "Don't take it personally that she didn't tell you. Everyone was to stay fairly tight lipped at the office. Miss Militia wouldn't even have been able to tell me with the difference in rank." The smile on her face was strange. "Specifics are strict need to know."

"I see." He said. Clearing his throat he spoke again. "So. You live near here?" He found himself asking.

She nodded, gesturing with one hand "Down the block."

His eyes widened. "You live in E88 territory?" He was hoping she'd say ten blocks in the other direction. ABB territory.

She smirked "Mr. Hebert, this is Brockton Bay. We're all living in either E88, or ABB territory." Her smile became mischievous. "At least its not Merchant grounds. Don't think I could take the smell."

Not the point at all. E88 gave minorities a hard time. A very hard time. There were still news reports every once in a blue moon of the E88 invading someone's home and beating them half to death or worse. He remembered just a year ago four E88 members had been arrested when they killed an interracial couple in their home. Their kid had hid and was the only person able to ID them.

"That's not...I...if you ever need any help or anything- I live about twenty or thirty minutes from here."

She hiked up her eyebrow, the smile tugging a little more. "I'd need you to actually give me your number for that Mr. Hebert."

He blinked. "Oh. Yeah. Its 387-4282."

She nodded a chuckle in her voice. "I'll be sure to make use of it. You'll be sick of me soon enough." She held up her items. "Hey Mark, put this on my tab, I get my check tomorrow."

Mark (so that was his name) nodded.

Hannah waved at him before marching out, numbly Danny waved back.

"You know." The, now identified 'Mark', began. "The other half of the equation is; You get her number too, buddy."

Daniel's mind came to a sudden, screeching crash.

Wait. What?

"C-Come again?" Danny asked as he looked at the heavy set man.

"Did I stutter? You should have asked for her number. Girl likes ya." He mentioned, looking down at his sports magazine. Daniel's mouth was open and closing.

"I uhh...I have her card…"

The utterly flat look Mark gave him was answer enough. He rolled his eyes. "Now you gonna pay for that or what?"

"Oh! Yeah." Danny went into his wallet and paid for his groceries. "By the way be careful. 'Cross the street there was-"

"I saw the sign. Don't worry, Hannah gave me a first response alert." He tapped under the counter. "And I'm packing." He reached down and pulled what looks like the barrel of a shotgun.

"Well. Good for you. Night!" Danny gave him a thumbs up and walked out of the store. He heard a mumbled "Night" back as he walked to his car.

As he started the engine and began his drive home, the question nagged at his head.

He shook his head. No. No way jose.

"Way outta my league anyway."


	14. Interlude: Jessica Yamada

Interlude: Jessica Yamada

Brockton Bay is a mess.

That's all that can be said about this place really. From top to bottom from the moment she stepped off the plane; all she could think of was how many little things had screwed up one after the other, piece by piece until all that was available was an enormous pile of crap, burgeoning out of its very thin cage and threatening to to just explode across...everywhere else.

There'd been an anonymous request that had gotten her to come down here here.

This wasn't an official assignment per-se. The psychologists employed by the PRT weren't able to pick and choose where they were posted.

In truth when she requested to be able to go, she half expected to have the request denied. When it wasn't she was somewhat pleasantly surprised.

She wasn't supposed to know, so she didn't, but she suspected it was Miss Militia that had made the call.

Mainly because of all the people here she remembered getting along with miss Militia the most whenever they shared a posting.

The fact that she'd done so anonymously did make her raise an eyebrow a bit. But had determined that it was to more easilly hide that she'd been the one to call her for the Ward. Not many people took it well that someone would ask a professional to see them.

She wasn't sure if she should shake her hand for doing the right thing, or shake her head in disappointment that it had taken her this long.

She'd been given some preliminary information about, and had been asked by name to look into, the newest Ward, Taylor Rose Hebert; AKA: Ashburn. There hadn't been any specifics. She thought at the time the 'anonymous source' was just being succinct.

Now she was seeing that it was in fact, heavily downplayed to either not scare her off or have her bring the whole PRT board of internal affairs down on this hell hole.

The Wards here had no psychological evaluator. That was the very first thing she noticed. She noticed it even before she left her previous posting. She sent a request up the chain for the most recent psych evaluations of the Brockton Bay Wards. That should have been available back in the main records kept and backed up in every major PRT HQ. They were updated Yearly.

The most recent went back almost three or four years. And now she suspected that had been curious enough for someone up above that her request for permission to take some time to see a new Ward that they approved it just to say another PRT psychologist had been present here far more recently than four years prior just incase someone else deigned to look a little closer.

Before she'd left, she had she had believed it to be a mistake, an oversight. Such things happened all the time and with all the bureaucratic red tape that normally had to be sifted through on a daily basis things like this tended to fall through the cracks given the normal levels of autonomy the PRT directors were offered.

So she'd discreetly made some inquiries to see if she could get in contact with a psychologist that had been cycled through the Bay. See if her colleague would be willing to give her his impressions of the Wards, or the Protectorate members that Taylor would be working with here. To start building a potential profile on the girl.

Long and short is that every Ward and protectorate member in the Bay had been listed as to be attending a private psychologist.

And that raised her suspicions; enough so that when she arrived she decided to not immediately head to the PRT building. If her suspicions proved to be true then she didn't want anyone to try and start covering tracks now because of her arrival.

While it certainly wasn't uncommon for Wards or Protectorate members to choose to see their own doctors. It was rare for all of them to be seeing a privately paid professional. Especially considering a common fear among capes that people outside of their 'job' might not be able to fully understand the troubles the cape life brought. PRT paid psychologists spent years of extra courses and study in order to receive more specialized training to try and help Parahumans; especially those of the Master or Thinker classes. So while not uncommon to see a cape trusting a doctor outside of the PRT it wasn't exactly normal either.

All of them. As far as she knew, was something unheard of.

So she looked them up by phone call just before leaving.

She found, as far as she could tell, that none of the three out of the four doctors on the list that had been willing to at least confirm the names of their patients; had never had any record of either the Wards or the Protectorate seeing a doctor.

That meant that Piggot, either out of a need to shave a bit of the expenses off the budget, or some other motive had the Wards and the Protectorate members sitting here, without the aid of an on hand PRT trained psychological evaluator to turn to should they so choose.

That alone violated at least three laws that she knew of and an uncountable number of PRT regulations; enough to make numerous heads roll.

Couple that with various news reports going back a few years that demonstrated Wards of the Bay openly getting into parahuman fights in the street, called in as backup against E88, merchants and even Lung once. The thought that they'd done so; gone into a life or death situation without even the option of a readily accessible medical professional willing to help them afterwards was enough for her to decide to hell with talking with Piggot or Armsmaster to try and clear this up.

She sent her complaints and all the evidence therein up the chain of command back to New York HQ.

To Legend.

She knew he of all people would do everything in his power to look into this once he got wind of it. He'd be just as angry as she was.

She also added a postscript in that evidence that she was sending copies of what she'd found to the Youth League...just incase the pencil pushers of the PRT up top decided to 'Take it under review'

She could almost hear that high little whistle of a falling bomb creeping closer and closer. Like an old World War two movie.

Which was all well and good in her eyes.

If a child as emotionally damaged and violent as Sophia Hess was able to get away without a single visit to or from a trained Psychoanalyst or a single appointment of treatment then Piggot should be criminally charged as far as she was concerned.

It would happen. Either quietly or with a big splash to spin the hell out of it. But it would happen. This was too much negligence and too much raw stupidity to be overlooked. Especially if she had any pull in her years working for the PRT and Ms. Brown specifically.

It would take a month, maybe two while records were double checked, evidence was compiled and spies implanted to verify and check things out. But when shit hit the fan it would do so in a way that had that woman thrown out to the street at best. Or in a jail cell if there was a good god left on this earth somewhere.

She couldn't do anything for now. Not really. Not without tipping her hand and making Piggot start cleaning up her act. If she did it fast and effectively enough the review board would back off the Youth League would find nothing and Piggot would just fall back into her old habits when the coast was clear. No need for anyone up top to go stirring the pot and the bad PR if they didn't have to.

So for now she was keeping away from Ms. Hebert; unfortunately. She'd help and serve the Wards far better by getting them a director that actually gave a damn about their well-being or at the very least was competent at their damn job than going in guns blazing to help one, possibly two of them and give Piggot even the slightest chance to keep her position as the one giving them their marching orders.

But she wasn't being idle really. She was currently occupied bending several canons of medical ethics.

The door to the room opened. She smiled thinly; trying to portray comfort, ease, calm, or a simple greeting in the expression at the sight of the downtrodden girl walking in.

"Hello Ms. Barnes."

This is Emma Barnes...She is as much a patient as she is the tool Yamada was currently utilizing to shatter numerous medical ethics into several pieces, using her and the information she provided; to draw up as much of a comprehensive profile as she could.

The subject being of course Taylor Rose Hebert.

So far, the profile she'd drawn, illustrated quite simply that, unless Taylor Hebert was the single most well adjusted individual on the face of this earth- the girl needed to see a professional. At the very least she needed an individual to talk to.

Yamada considered herself a good doctor. And like all good doctors, she prided herself on her ability to not judge her patient, on her capacity to take information, dissect it and utilize it for the betterment of those that came under her care.

Still, even she found herself hard pressed to not place blame. Not on Emma. Not really. Her actions were reprehensible and egregious. But were born out of a twisted view of the world, thrown at her after a very traumatic moment at the very impressionable age of thirteen.

Perhaps she could place the blame on Sophia. But just as Emma was damaged, she had just as much reason to believe Sophia might have been damaged the same way at an even more impressionable age.

No. She didn't blame Emma, or even Sophia. They were children. They were supposed to be stupid.

What was the excuse of all the adults? Or of whomever may have harmed Sophia in the first place?

What excuse did Piggot have? Or Mr. Barnes, whom she had half a mind to call the local CPA to declare him as an unfit parent? What excuse did either one of these people have for not trying to get these children much needed professional help after one demonstrated such violent tendencies and the other was very nearly the victim of one of the most heinous crimes that could occur to any individual.

That is where she laid the blame for this. Either out of sheer stupidity, ineptitude or negligence the adults were the ones she pointed the finger at.

As for how she was here now. After reading up on the incident report involving Taylor Hebert both from police records and medical ones she quickly found that two of the perpetrators, Emma Barnes and Maddison Clements were brought up on charges.

When Sophia Hess' name was brought up, she was not surprised there were no charges. No doubt the PRT, or perhaps more accurately to say, Piggot, was trying to burry this as deep as possible for a multitude of reasons.

Sophia was beyond her reach for now, similarly to Taylor.

A little more reading through the evidence had turned up something very interesting.

Emma Barnes used to be Taylor Heberts best friend.

When the plea bargain was struck; One year in county juvenile detention, nine months suspended from any academic institution, the remaining three to be served in addition to six months in community service and mandatory bi-weekly therapy until the doctor declared that there was no further need for the patients attendance; she'd taken the opportunity for what it was.

Emma shuffled into the room taking a seat across from her. "Hey."

The woman leaned back in her chair, her pen never moving from its place on the notepad resting on her hip.

"Have you considered what we spoke of last time?"

The girl flinched. She had.

Every patient was different. Everyone knew that. Every patient required a different tactic, a different method. Based off of their particular circumstances; different patients required different 'tactics'

With the Wards; it was very much on their own terms, on their own time. They shared if they wanted to share. They weren't (or at least she) didn't force them to speak at all if they chose not to. If they wished to take the hour session to catch a nap on the long chair; she allowed that.

Here though she had to be a little more aggressive. Often times...criminals (much as she flinched when she thought of any child as such) that had any psychological condition would never allow themselves to admit that there was a problem. Something that they had to be forced to do before any kind of repair or healing could ever have a hope to begin.

She wasn't used to it. She didn't like it. She prefered the Wards and allowing her patients to come to her. To Want to speak. It made her patients so much more...true.

Comfortable or not; that does not mean she can't do it...or isn't equally good at it.

"You're wrong." She said needing a moment to square her shoulders and glare at her.

Yamada expected that really. Truth be told, while Psychology was an imperfect science; sane people (Whom Emma Barnes largely was outside of the rather skewed world view) only responded in a handful of ways.

With Yamada, whom had been trying over the course of this past month to strip her of that world view, to demonstrate the faults in the logic, the gaps in meaning. Taking time to point out the various ways a binary world simply did not exist; there were only three ways Emma could have ever responded.

The most unlikely for someone of her age and education; partial acceptance.

The ideal would be total acceptance that she was wrong. But again that was the ideal. And life just loved to keep shaking things up.

The most likely of the three, and thus the easiest to handle; was simple denial.

"How so?" She asked.

"People are just strong or weak! The strong do control the weak! If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die! How else would you explain Lung ruling over the ABB? Kaiser over the Empire! They're just a single person but they're strong so other capes follow them. And even before capes there were just normal human Gangsters! Predators that kept everyone in line!"

"Or even the President if you put it like that." Yamada cut in smiling. "He's just one person leading the United States right?"

The girl floundered, losing steam. Caught off guard by Yamada's quick agreement. "Well...Yeah I guess. The strongest are at the top. The weak are at the bottom. That's it. That's how the world is supposed to work! Taylor was weak. Sophia was strong. And she sai-I'm strong too! I wasn't going to let Taylor keep dragging me down and keep me weak. I wasn't gonna be like her."

She refrained the urge to sigh in sadness...

Still...As expected.

Emma's whole reasoning was simple. As confessed, she didn't want to be like Taylor. At least; not the Taylor she consciously portrayed and convinced herself was the one standing in front of her.

But more than that; she saw how Taylor shattered with her mother's death. She saw Mr. Hebert wither under it as well. And as far as she could gather with her limited resources here, he did not get back up as well as he should have.

Emma had seen how it was during the summer that she was attacked and almost raped by ABB neophytes that Taylor was recovering back to her old self.

She feared somewhere in her mind; like any little girl feared. And her greatest fear was that this would break her, that she would break like Taylor had been broken after her mothers death. And that unlike Taylor who stood back up, that she would be like Mr. Hebert. The one that stumbled; that fell...that kept on reverting to the state he'd been right after Ms. Hebert's death. The one who in her eyes kept being weak.

She was terrified of the thought that she wasn't strong like Taylor. That she would just be Mr. Hebert. Stuck in a rut. Unable to escape.

And ultimately, that led her to do what she did to Taylor as the simplest of methods the human mind had to establish its security...its...dominance for lack of a better term.

She denied what she saw. Denied that Taylor was recovering. Chose to look only at the girl that had wept after her mothers' death and then done as much as possible to tear her down. To keep her down. It was the simplest most brutal social behavior. To establish dominance over those perceived as weaker. To perceive the self as stronger by having the power to tear them down.

Simple. Animalistic. Primal. Predatory.

The girl didn't like how Taylor made her feel weak. Most likely, before Taylor had returned from that Summer camp, Emma had just wished to hug her friend. Take comfort as most people would after such a traumatic ordeal.

But Taylor wasn't there.

And Sophia was.

And so the door was left open. And with her discussions with Sophia while Taylor was away she latched onto what brought her greatest relief. This wholly new world view of Prey and Predator. The weak and the strong. And with the belief that her previous impulses in seeking comfort were a weakness, and that if she gave into said impulses she would be weak, she targeted Taylor as a way to make herself feel strong.

Because if she's strong. Then nothing can hurt her.

It was the illusion of strength that allowed her to cope. Little more.

Inside...she was weaker than ever before.

It was no wonder she wanted to deny Yamada's words. To say she was wrong.

To do otherwise would be to face her deepest fears. To see that she could still be hurt. That the events at that alley could happen again.

And also that...for the better part of two years she had all but tortured her one time friend. A friend whom, in all likelihood was a far truer friend than the equally damaged Sophia Hess.

It would mean to take herself back. Back to the alley. Back to the lowest point of her life so she could actually begin to heal. Not just repress.

But she was her doctor. She was here to make her patients better and sometimes unfortunately that was not equivalent with making them feel better.

Yamada smiled trying to portray easy acceptance as she pulled out her next card. "Then...if that is true...then The Endbringers are right to kill us all. Down to the last man, woman, and child."

She froze and Yamada could almost see the cogs grind to a halt in her mind. "What?"

"If the strong rule over the weak and if only they deserve to live and the weak deserve to die; If predator can consume and destroy prey under the natural rule of the world...then that would make the Endbringers the greatest Predators of all. The Apex of the Food Chain. And they have every right to kill us all as they see fit."

Her face scrunched up. "They're not human!" She fired back.

She nodded. "I see. So only humans apply then do they?"

"Yes."

She allowed the silence to fill the room, knowing Emma would soon try to fill it, to speak her justifications aloud. To give them a voice. To try and reassure herself.

And that would give Yamada another opening.

She was proven right.

"She never even tried to fight back." She hissed tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Pure anger making her cry more than any real emotion as indoctrination warred with logic. "Not once! Even a freaking dog tries to bite once if they know they're gonna be hurt! But not once! How is that not weak!? I'm not like her! I fought! I fought him! I did it and I beat him! I'm better than her! She's not stronger than me! I wasn't raped and destroyed! She was!" Her voice was a shrill shriek by the end of her rant.

She breathed deep breaths of air through flared nostrils. "She never fought. Not once."

Yamada opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, like an epiphany; the perfect sentence came to her. A way to break through the shell of self justification in a swift, clean...cruel stroke.

It twisted her stomach. But she reminded herself it was ultimately for the best.

"Then...if that is true." She tentatively began; A voice in the back of her mind recoiled with personal disgust at what she was about to do, the wound she was about to inflict.

She almost stopped.

But no. She couldn't. The first rule of psychology. A mistake of a moment of a session could cost the patient months. She felt that was especially true here given Emma's fixation on weakness; perceived or otherwise.

Better to not back down.

It was for the best...She had to hurt the child sitting in front of her. Destroy what was so twisted and damaged here so something better can come out of it.

"What you're saying is Emma that; if you wouldn't have fought...or that if the man that attempted to...assault you had managed to overpower you; if he would have been stronger. If you would have been the Prey that night...then would that mean he would be fully within his rights to have done it? That it would have been ok for him to have done what he wanted to do to you? After all, then he was the strong one and deserved to live. And by your logic, you would have been the weakling, and deserved to die in that alley, bloodied, beaten, and violated. Just for being weak."

The girl went deathly pale before looking vaguely green.

Yamada felt her gut twist a little harder.

Emma swallowed thickly, the lump working its way in her throat as she tried to swallow, the pallor of her skin making her look sickly. Yamada was almost afraid she was about to throw up over the floor.

She shook her head, slowly at first then with more vigor. "N-No! I-I…" She bit her lip. And then it was there. That moment when, somewhere in her mind the young woman finally reached the inevitable conclusion that something had to give. Either she was willing to admit she was wrong. Or she would simply have to admit that had the tables been turned, it would have been perfectly alright for her attempted rapist to have succeeded.

There were only a handful of lunatics on earth that would not make the obvious choice. Emma, she was sure, was not one of them.

Yamada watched it all play out behind the glass sheen of Emma's tear filled eyes.

She began hyperventilating, tears brimming in her gaze as her convictions cracked a little further, her hands going to her hair and letting out a frustrated growl, or a clenched teeth shriek. Yamada felt her heart go out to the girl. She was damaged. She needed help. No doubt about that.

The anger was still there, visible in a rigid posture, the sharp breathing, and arms that trembled as they gripped the sides of her chair now but the expression was shifting, changing with thoughts in a mind trying to come to grips with her situation.

Finally, it settled and the look that appeared on her features was close enough to what she wished to achieve.

It wasn't guilt it wasn't sadness. It could never be so simple, could never switch so easily. She'd believe it to be fake, or an indicator to a far worse diagnosis if such were the case. It wasn't the emotions she was looking for. It was just...

Despondency.

But she could work with that. She could work with that and continue to pull her along. Pulling her back to where she had to be, mentally, as best she could. Both to help the hurt and damaged young woman that had crawled out of that alleyway and was sitting in front of her today and to help the young woman that had been damaged and hurt by her betrayal.

Could she treat Taylor without treating Emma? Yes. Could she do it without utilizing the knowledge she gained from her sessions here? Most definitely. As far as medical ethics, this was dangerously toeing the line at best, outright breaking them at worst.

But she just wouldn't be fast enough if she did that.

And that was always the problem wasn't it? There just wasn't enough time. There just was never enough time, or resources, or funding or anything.

Doubly so now...if her suspicions of the approval for her little…venture held true. If she was just allowed to come here so some guy at a desk could stamp a paper that let him say requirement met so someone else could say that they were obeying the letter of the law…

Yeah...the letter of the law. The spirit of it took a beating every time though.

She and the others came and went like the tide. Often just as her potential patients felt they could trust her and speak to her. And every time she returned she'd see them again. See those same walls, those same issues hiding behind the walls and would just have to ignore it. Like everything else. Tuck it into a corner and pray it doesn't do more harm as time goes on and she's cycled to another jurisdiction, to another group of teenagers and adults that didn't want to talk, didn't want the stigma, didn't want to just change to some new stranger that they didn't trust, or an old friend they hadn't seen in so long that they didn't want to start off the conversations with heavy baggage.

Or they just felt they didn't need the help.

She wanted to do something for once; not just go through the motions.

Here in Brockton Bay, arguably one of the worst places under the PRT and Protectorate's eyes; she would have the time to help at least one person. The PRT was already so lax with the Bay, what with the absurd villain to hero ratio and the tanking economy, there just wasn't enough incentive to really dig in their heels. Not like New York, Chicago, or Los Angeles.

With the investigation, the media storm that would brew and the Youth League looking in, no one would want to make any wrong moves. And pulling out the one that had provided the tip, reassigning her to a different location would look bad, no matter how standard it was.

At least she thought so. The PRT is ruled by its PR. They had to; for the money and reliance on normal human politicians. Good PR means happy politicians and more funding.

She would be allowed to stay...they'd have to...she hoped anyway.

She could admit that. Half of it was 'strategy'...the other half was coming up with it as it came. And the last is just being taken on hope and faith.

She just wanted to actually have the time to do some good here; some time to help. To not just be cycled out for the next psychologist on the plane. Perhaps it would just be Miss Taylor who she could help, using the knowledge gained here to treat and help the girl more effectively. To have something of a profile to base her questions off of rather than the usual two or three months that were spent just getting the patient to even talk about themselves freely enough to even begin to build a profile about them.

She hoped so. She truly did wish to help Miss Taylor even without having met her.

Perhaps though…perhaps it would be just Emma. Perhaps that would be her only contribution here; the girl whom she was genuinely using as a tool, as much as she was trying to treat.

She hoped not. But she could live with such if that was all she could accomplish. At least fixing one half of this equation. She'd never be able to fix their friendship of course. Such a thing was beyond her capacity even if it had been her wish. No. That would depend entirely on who Emma truly was once the worst of her was washed away and how forgiving...or damaged...Taylor would be.

But...closure-that curious commodity that so many people needed but so few people ever had a chance to grasp-was certainly something that may very well be needed Taylor's part. If not an apology then at the very least an explanation.

It was the bare minimum the girl probably deserved. If she was even able to offer the chance of such a thing to happen she could hold that as a victory.

Still that was a hope for the future. For now, she was still far from that point. Because she can still see Emma's face. Still see the emotion there. Something echoing and resembling loss to her eye.

Its not sorrow she can see there. Its not guilt. Its not horror or penitence.

Its not...remorse.

Not yet...

It will do for now.

"May I be excused?" The young woman croaked, her voice pitching to a high note for a moment.

Jessica paused, allowed herself to seem as though she thought it over.

But her answer was already decided. "Its against the rules Emma."

"I...Please?" The girl sobbed. The 'please' emerging as a half choked mess.

She allowed herself to look sad. "Alright. But you have to promise to consider what we've talked about over the weekend, okay? Even when you go home."

She nodded, not bringing her head up to meet her gaze.

Yamada looked at the guard standing behind a plexiglass door and nodded.

With a buzz, the door was opened and Emma Barnes was escorted out.

Yamada wasted no time in picking up her cell and making a phone call.

The girl would be seeing her father in a few days and she would rather the man not inadvertently cause more harm than good in his misguided attempts to help.


	15. 3-1

Arc 3: Flames

3.1

Four Months after Winslow Fire.

"Again!" Nick barked at me as he swung with his spear. I parried, the wood shortsword making a sharp 'clack' as the practice weapons came together.

"Switch!" He yelled and I tossed the sword from my right to my left hand- using it to bat down a thrust to my right side.

Over the past month my exercises with Carlos and the diet plan forged by Miss Militia has somewhat paid off. I'm developing some tone and gaining some good weight in muscle. I began light contact weapon sparring with Nick just last week, us going through swords for what would suit best. So far, we're still in progress on what I prefer.

The scariest thing is how I've grasped the concept of swordsmanship so easily. Nick says I'm a natural. Even says I should consider going into non-powered tournaments.

I used the crossguard on my sword to my advantage, sliding it down the length of his spear to close the distance-fast- angling the weapon to place the mock-edge against his throat before he could pull away.

His eyebrows were raised when his brain finally processed that I had 'killed' him, but smiled as he backed off.

"Nice defense. You're like glue. Everything you learn is just sticking." He sighed, stretching and whipping his hands to stretch out the soreness from the ten minute bout. "That's enough for the day. I know you're okay getting a bruise here and there, but I have a patrol tonight so no heavy hits for me today."

I nodded in understanding as I used the towel to remove the sweat from my face. Sighing I followed Nick towards the door.

In terms of villain activity in Brockton Bay, things were...quiet really.

The Merchants, for one, dug themselves into a hole since losing their supply of Dry Dust this time around. Alot of their members, or clients were either in the hospital or (more likely) dead from the withdrawal.

Skidmark and Squealer were still at large though. Or at least we hadn't found them dead from withdrawal as well.

Us Wards haven't encountered any parahumans on patrols, only the run of the mill thug or ABB or E88 neophyte. Speaking of, the ABB and the E88 have remained quiet too. Outside of the Dry Dust raid a few weeks ago and the Undersider Casino raid there was very little of note. And even the Undersiders were 'small fries', barely on anyone's radar.

After we left the gym we split up at the juncture that led to the Ward dorms "Well, you have a good patrol. I have to get ready for school." I looked at the clock, it reading 6:45.

"You have a good time at school too. I'll see you around Hebert." He smiled patting me on the back before he walked off. I watched him leave...totally not looking at his ass. Nope.

I shook my head and jogged into the dorm with a swipe of my card. I saw Missy in the kitchen bringing down the cookie jar which was on top of the counter. My thoughts on Nick vanished as I laughed. "Missy." I called out. She jumped, turning around and stuffing the treat into her mouth as if that would make it so I'd never seen it.

"Mow-hwing!" She said with her mouth full. I nodded as I walked to the stairs leading up to my room, and she was kind enough to lower it down for me. I didn't hear Chris or the others around today. Wondered where they were it was rare for everyone but Missy to be home.

I wondered at that sometimes. But I wasn't gonna pry. If Missy didn't want to go home she didn't wanna go home.

Soon enough I reached my room and made quick work of closing the door stripping off the gym clothes, and got into the shower of my personal bathroom to get ready for the rest of my day.

(X)

Later

"Come on~"

"No."

"Please~?"

"Not happening."

"Seriously, you need it!"

I sighed in frustration and looked at Victoria as I ate lunch with the group. "I told you, I'm not going to the mall. I'm fine with the clothes I've got."

"Jeans and a normal shirt? Come on Tay, I'm offering you the best fashion help in Brockton Bay here." Victoria pouted. "With the right blouse and skirt you'd look as cute as a button."

I pinched the bridge of nose.

"Vicky has a point Tay-girl." Said an all-too familiar face as she sat right next to me. "Sup."

"Aisha!" Beamed the blond Dallon sister as she bumped fists with the latest 'addition' to our group. Ever since that episode with Aisha finding out who I was, she'd taken to hanging out with me, and through me the rest of the gang since everyone sort of agreed that this was a damned if you do damned if you don't situation. Keep hanging out with me, you risk her suspicion. Suddenly stop, and you just as easilly raise suspicion.

The fact that they were all Victoria's friends as well helped allay some fears...or at least mine.

I was the only one that she sort of knew at this table though...

Her foot in the door as it were…

Victoria of course took it in stride, the girl couldn't help but make friends wherever she bloody went. The two had been hitting it off for the last month and the rest of the Wards plus Amy seemed to be enjoying the new addition...or at least not minding. Chris was uncomfortable though...probably because Aisha kept on pinching him when he wasn't looking..

I felt a sharp vibration in my pants pocket. Pulling out the phone, it was a text message from Dean

'Ur getn angry. Wht up?'

I made a point not to look up at him and sighed. "Excuse me. I'll be right back gonna get a drink." I left my lunch at the table and stood. Excusing myself I marched away towards the hall where the vending machines were. I heard Dean speak up behind me "Yeah I think I want something to now that she mentioned it." I rounded the corner and leaned against the wall as I waited for him to join me.

Honestly half of me wanted to tell him everything was fine. But Dean, in the months I've known him has never really 'let something go' he always kept poking til he got an answer. It could get annoying.

That and he'd more or less been the one suggesting that I talk to someone about these things so he, in my mind bloody well volunteered.

"Okay...so what's wrong." Dean said with arms crossed.

"Well…" I sighed "Lets start out with nice things to say." I smiled, and he smirked back. "Thank you for not beaming me under the table or something."

"I was fairly confident we weren't gonna have a schoolyard fire in the time it took me to write a text." The joke probably wouldn't have fallen so flat to me if...well...I hadn't already caused a schoolwide fire to begin with.

Still I smiled for his benefit. No need to make this a dra...even more of a drag.

"Thanks for the confidence. The whole switcheroo of emotions can make a person nauseous." He nodded and smiled. "Yes...now...you were saying something about…"

I sighed. "It's Aisha."

"I gathered that...what exactly is wrong with Aisha?"

I looked away. "Its...kind of petty of me really...I can't forgive her."

"Tay...like a bandaid its a lot easier to tear it off. rather than have me pulling teeth with 20 questions." He prodded.

"She was at Winslow Dean."

He nodded. "Yes alot of people were at-" He stopped himself, his countenance darkened. "Was she-"

I rapidly shook my head, realizing where my words had taken him. "Oh no no she...not like that...she...She wasn't responsible for me 'flipping out'." I shook my head. "No...Hanah told me that she would find the ones who did and make them pay for it and I believe her. It's just that…" I shook my head my hands rising to try and help me enunciate; only to feel them useless and myself frustrated.

"Just what?" He asked, curious.

I could only imagine my expression as I tried to hold something akin to a smile on my face. "Aisha was never involved with what happened at Winslow...and that's just the problem. She never did anything. And...yeah I never saw her a lot. But she evidently saw me enough to recognize me huh? She knew who I was in the middle of Fugly Bobs' in a crowd of people. Pieced it together...So she must have known of me...of my situation back at Winslow" I spoke calmly. If it hand't been for my power, that helped me keep my emotional equilibrium I'd probably be a lot more...angry… "And even though she knew enough of me to recognize me from back then- not once did she speak up, or...or do anything to help me. And now that she deduced like half of Winslow probably deduced that I've got power she's sitting here...wanting to be friends?"

I snorted Dean looked at me sadly.

I tried to laugh, to lighten the situation but. It came out more like a cough. "Now...might just be me...but...that just seems...a little convenient…" I felt myself hiss the last word. My anger was bubbling up beyond my powers ability to suppress it...I hadn't known there was a limit.

To have gone beyond said limit...guess I still had some major hangups from Winslow. From Emma, Madison and Sophia.

I wanted to just push it aside. Let it go. But something, in this case Aisha had to drag this crap up to my face when I should have been able to just get away from it by now.

Dean took a breath, straightening where he leaned against the wall. "I understand. You're angry at the thought of someone sucking up to you now that you're 'special." His lips pursed, hands dug into his pockets.

"Not really. I can't say with a straight face that if I was a normal girl coming to this school I wouldn't be at least tempted to buddy up with Vicky knowing she's a cape...what I'm angry about is what she didn't do...if she knew me well enough to know my situation before and didn't help then she shouldn't try to be my friend now..." I sighed again and looked up.

Dean sighed through his nostrils. "Situations like these happen. People who knew a person before they 'flip out' will act differently after the event. Its happened to all of us. Even real friends act a little differently a little more...unsure." He had a point.

There was a sharp knock on the vending machine to our left. "Can I vote?" Said a voice that made both of us jump, and I turned, seeing Aisha looking at me with a neutral...well...as neutral as I'd ever seen her. The smile on her face was subdued but still there

"How long have you been there." Dean said with a narrow gaze. It was rare for anyone to sneak up on him.

Aisha's features shifted eyes going a little wide, eyebrows rising and lips pursing. "Long enough to know I probably should have been invited to clear the laundry...or the air...or the whole house." She shrugged. Stepping around the vending machines she came closer to us so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "Ok...look Tay. I get why you're pissed, really. Now...I can lie. But I got a feeling it'll just end up making things worse soooo...Want the truth?"

My teeth were clenched. "Go ahead I guess." I spoke up. "What's the truth? What could have been so important then that just dissapeared now?"

"Truth is Tay...you're right. I knew of you. At least I knew your face. Didn't really know your name. And everyone more or less knew helping you was a one way ticket to shits-ville."

Story of my life, I tossed Dean a look as he shifted beside me. If he blasted me with something to help me calm down...I might just forget to check some of my strength next time we sparred.

"Look, fact is you know as well as I do...to get through the day to day at Winslow was to keep your head down. My record was spotty enough as it was. Fights, shitty grades...if I stepped into the shit to help you...that probably would have meant me getting the boot out the door. And take it from me, given my situation outside of school that was not a goddamn option. No name Aisha. Vs Emma Barnes, Track star Psycho bitch and goody two-shoes Clements. How do you think that shit was gonna end?"

The acid at the back of my throat burned with the memory…

Yeah...I knew exactly how that shit would have ended.

I just barely caught Dean talking to himself. "Track Star?"

She took a breath and my focus went back to her.

"I did want to help you back then Tay…"

"But you didn't." I snarled, nearly baring my teeth. I felt Dean place a hand on my shoulder. And Aisha's shoulders slumped, looking genuinely sad. I didn't want to care about the same fucking excuses that had been plaguing me my whole time there. The same old bullshit in a different bag.

"You're right I didn't." She said sadly. "I will say I'm sorry for that...and I am. Really. But keeping...with honesty. Even if I could go back Tay I would probably make the same choice again. When I say my personal situation outside of school was that bad...it really is that bad. By helping you I'd probably have been shooting myself in both feet. And that's not an exaggeration."

"So what. You wanna come here and make nice now?" My anger was there, still simmering beneath the surface but the rage had subsided enough for my power to more effectively keep me calm.

"Yeah...I mean...you're here. I'm here...clean slate. No more Overlady Bitch Triumvirate. No more shitty school with Asian, Black, and Skinhead gangs. I want to be your friend. Leave the shithole burned to the ground where it should be." Aisha looked up, taking a deep breath. "But...if you won't, then, I can totally get that too." She looked at me.

I wanted to be angry at her. Pissed at her. To tell her to fuck off and never hang around my friends again.

But Aisha has no other friends here in Arcadia as far as I can tell. If I just tell her to buzz off, would I be any better than Emma who had isolated me from everyone in that school? Got them all on her side of the fence?

I sighed and readjusted my glasses. "Do you mean it? Are you actually sorry and not just bullshitting?"

"I am"

Dean shifted beside her. "If my word counts for something here...I believe her Tay."

I looked at him he was looking away, seemingly uncomfortable.

Dean's emo-dar does have its useful moments.

"Okay." I sighed. "Aisha...lets just...put this...try to put this behind us." I could see Aisha perk up and then light up like a christmas tree as she smiled.

"Thanks Tay. Come on, let's head back to finish lunch. I'm starving."

My phone buzzed and I picked it out of my pocket.

'You coming to the mall with us yes or yes?' It was from Vicky.

I pursed my lips in annoyance. New friend or not I knew better than to step into a mall with Victoria Dallon and its time she got that through her head.

(X)

"Come on out Taylor!"

…

"Tay-girl, can't hide in there forever~"

I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that Tay?"

"Victoria give me back my clothes! I'm not coming out like this!"

She had the gall to laugh. "Oh Tay. Of course you're coming out. If you don't I'll just float over the door and look for myself anyway and that'll be way more mortifying."

"I'm going to hurt you...badly."

"Come on" I heard someone else speak, one of Vicky's friends. Jane I think her name is. There's like fifteen of them around here that all went off to find their own things...at least I hope so. The thought of fifteen girls like Vicky helping to look for clothes for me is something that might just be enough to make a normal person trigger… "It can't be that bad."

"Its…"

"It's what? Adorable?" Cooed Victoria from behind the door. I let out a sigh. "Ok I can't take it any more I'm gonna float over the door"

"No!" My mortified screech could have swallowed up the mall as far as I could tell. "I'll come out just...give me a second."

I opened the door, frowning and blushing hard as my current attire was displayed to the girls. I was wearing a no strap blouse, and if I ever had a chest I would be showing some cleavage. And I had a skirt that I know that if Dad ever saw it would be something he'd have burned in a furnace while making me quote bible passages like a sinner on his last day on earth.

"Ok you've seen it. Can you give me back my clothes and let me change back now?" I asked with gritted teeth. Victoria nodded.

Victoria scoffed. "Tay. That's one possible outfit. We came here to shop honey."

I noticed then, to my horror, that a chair that had been pulled up when we came in here was now filled with several articles of clothing which...Jenny? Jennifer? Whatever her name was was holding one hand over to keep steady…

Evidently the other girls were out there looking for clothes for me…

...Perhaps I'd be lucky and Lung would blow up something nearby...

Victoria eyed me up and down. "Hmmm...Well...tall, pale skin, definitely need to go with darker shades."

"Her dark hair also opens up for some nice light summer colors if we're careful." The other girl supplied...bitch.

Correction. Bitches. Both of them...All of them... Victoria and the other evil helpers were not exempt here...How the hell did I get talked into this?

Oh yeah thats right...because my perfectly reasonable excuse for saying no (IE: Work) Was suddenly not a viable solution.

Why?

Because of Victoria's blabbermouth boyfriend.

I am going to hurt you Dean...if it's the last thing I do.

"I don't like summer colors." I groused.

Victoria sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Taylor Taylor. Its not about what you like, its about looking good. You think any girl likes walking around in high heels?"

I glared. "You cheat with high heels."

She winked. "Invulnerability and Flight. Every girls best friend right after accessories.

I glared…

Bitch!

I hate you Dean.

She turned around. I hesitate to use the words "plucking" in any context but Victoria actually seemed to, quite literally 'pluck' the clothes she wanted out of the pile.

"Maybe something like this…" she quirked an eyebrow as she phantom dressed me, holding it over my chest and legs. "Hmmm...maybe... Gotta play to your strengths after all." The Dallon girl nodded then proceeded to shove the clothes in my face and push me back into the changing room. "Try this one on. By the time you walk out of here we're gonna have boys tripping in the hallways as you pass by."

I rolled my eyes, but allowed a smile at the good natured lie. It'd been a long time since I had a friend do so much tomake me feel good...I forgot how much I missed it.

"Right...anyways, is there a way I can wear something, I dunno, comfortable and not excruciatingly clumsy and painful?" I asked.

"Well...its your first time out so I guess we can make you a rockin' ballroom wardrobe later. For now we can stick with the basics. That last dress did look really good on you...maybe a different color though..."

"Do they have different colors?"

"Jenny~" I could almost swear Victoria snapped her fingers not even Jenny's 'Yeah yeah' banished the impression from my mind. It made me frown a bit. How Victoria's friends follow her every command reminds me how Emma seemed to control the school back at Winslow.

If she ever got it in her mind to be just as bad she could be far far worse…

I shook my head.

Victoria is not Emma...she can't be like that. She's a hero and she's been nothing but nice to me, even going so far out of her own time to try to make me look good...and-

Emma was like that too once

-and I was not going to let the memory of Emma Barnes control my impressions of people anymore than it already did!

"Back!" Jenny called out, having every array of dresses in varying colors. "Found every color!"

"Oh goody!" Victoria had her hands clasped. "I can't wait to see you in them Tay!"

I sighed a little. Pros and cons Taylor. Pros and cons.

This was going to be a long late-afternoon.

And it was. I managed to buy three dresses, and afterwards I convinced Victoria that jeans were what we were getting, not ridiculous skirts and denim short-shorts. I even managed to grab some good looking blouses too. Too bad this took nearly FOUR HOURS. Victoria drove me back around PRT HQ when the sun was starting to set…

I liked my purchases...though I'd probably go villain before I ever wore those heels Victoria tried to put on me.


	16. Interlude: Colin Wallis

Interlude: Colin Wallis

The small ping that chimed through the lab was the only forewarning he received before he heard Dragon's voice through the speakers of his personal computer. "Colin."

"Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his work. The tiny Phillips screwdriver held firmly in his fingers. Last time he dropped it he'd had to disassemble his whole halberd just to get it out. And without the proper screwdriver to do it. Not something he was going to repeat anytime soon.

"As you know I was going over the combat data of the recent engagement with the parahumans Doppelganger and Limbo."

"Did your instruments pick up any signs of Master/Stranger influence?" He asked, adjusting the arm mounted magnifying glass that was held over his work area.

"No Stranger influence. As for Master. It is difficult to differentiate between Master influences and the Gesellschaft's indoctrination. As of now, I'm leaning towards the latter. But that's not what I'm calling about Colin. I noticed a discrepancy."

This time he picked up his head from where he was looking down wiping at the bridge of his nose once before looking at his computer screen where Dragon's avatar took up the whole mass. "Discrepancy?"

"The data recorded by you and your team during Miss Hebert's power testing. Its either wrong or something changed. Knowing you, I'm betting on the latter."

Using his wheeled chair, he crab-walked around his workbench to make it to his computer. Minimizing Dragon's image he began leafing through his files to find Taylor's Power testing data.

"What did you notice?"

"The powers she demonstrated are noticeably stronger than before."

He paused, raising an eyebrow. "Is that it? With practice and experience many parahumans ge-"

"Not like this." Just like that, she used the back door controls he offered her so long ago to bring up two distinct images. The first was of Taylor in the power testing facility. The second was cobbled together from multiple camera angles that had caught snips and flashes of her during the fight. "The flames she used during her power testing were measured at roughly thirteen hundred degrees Fahrenheit. But look here." She slightly enlarged one of the combat images. He recognized the moment as being after the fight. One of the cleanup crews perhaps.

She paused the image, using software to highlight the remnants of a charred tree. Beside it was one of Taylor's ash idols.

"There are no flames as you can see. The tree is already burnt; Correct?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

"According to my instruments, its temperature is at twenty-two hundred degrees."

That made him raise an eyebrow. Ashes were burning hotter than the flame?

She superimposed another image, this time of Kid Win's helmet camera as Taylor dragged him to the ash idol.

Again the image was paused and this time Dragon highlighted actual fire not just ash. "Here its even more bizarre. My instruments are reading wildly fluctuating temperatures. From a thousand degrees to nearly ten thousand. All within seconds of eachother. Something that is simply not possible with any non para-human temperature control."

"She's discovering new aspects of her power." He frowned.

"Its well known that Legend believed himself to be a simple Blaster before he discovered his ability to bend the beams and change their effects."

"She needs to be tested further then." He nodded to himself. "A complete top to bottom workout."

"I don't think so." He turned his head to her image, listening. "At least not yet. This, and all other examples of her discovering new uses for her power happen in uncontrolled, combat environments. You can run your tests if you think its best-"

"But you don't think I'll get any results."

"I don't find it likely, no. The only test I do believe you should run would be a brain scan to examine the Gemma and Corona again see if they've swelled or if there's more activity. Outside of that, I don't think you'll find much. The instances we've noticed of her discovering new aspects to her power has been in response to a threat. Her power seems to be highly reactionary from what data we've gathered. The ash idols being the foremost proof of that. They only appear when she needs them to appear. She does not have a conscious control of it.

He leaned back in his chair, scratching at his beard."Then what need would she subconsciously perceive in keeping ash hot to the touch? She uses it for armor and the idols..." He leaned forward now using his own controls to cycle through the camera feeds. He found one really good angle on the helmet of a single PRT trooper that had Taylor and Kid Win just at the edge of the screen...then the trooper was tossed away by one of Skidmark's mover fields...damnit... "Did it perhaps affect the idol?"

"No idea. I'm just informing you so you know to keep your eyes open for more changes. Perhaps give her her own mounted camera on her glasses or combat gear. It'll be far more direct at least.

He nodded. He'd been meaning to make the Hebert girl a custom helmet with a plethora of instruments and utilities she could use. He gave at least one piece of custom gear to all the Wards to help them cover their bases when he thought they needed it. Sometimes it wasn't approved. Carlo's gear had been disapproved. Missy he couldn't think of anything to give her. When she joined the Wards she was just far too young for anything combat oriented to even be considered. She still was really. But some of the other gear was his or partially his. Dean's flight system for example. Dennis' armor was riddled with emergency subsystems that were ready to diagnose and grant him a quick antidote to many known knockout or paralyzing drugs and his helmet had a built in filter. It wouldn't stop an airborne toxin if he stayed there. But those few extra seconds could make all the difference. In Colin's mind the primary issue was keeping him awake. After all, if he was knocked out he couldn't freeze himself or others. It would be one of the most effective ways of neutralizing his power entirely and leaving him open to be killed. That system was his design.

He'd also made...Sophia's auto-reloading crossbow...

A frown marked his face.

...

Given that Taylor walked into battle wearing nothing but Ash he'd had to take some extra time on hers to add in all the features. He was still waiting on prescription grade shatterproof, heat and strength tested plastic lenses for the eyes...and no, they were not just goggles with a HUD as Dennis described. He'd have to give them a call tomorrow to see when his order would arrive.

It looks like he'd have to add a more high definition camera than originally anticipated.

He rolled back to his workstation. "I'll just finish this and go over the data."

He picked up his screwdriver again, swiveling the arm mounted magnifying glass into place.

"What is it you're adding this time?"

"An experimental repulsor field. If I can get it to work, the sheer weight of the target and my swing will multiply the force of the blow to over a thousand times anything a normal human, or my armored self would be capable of."

"Capable of taking down Brutes then."

"In theory. I got the idea from something Chris designed but never finished. You know how finicky his technology can be at the best of times."

...

"Colin. Did you ask him before adding this?"

...

"Colin. I suggest you go do that before continuing."

...

"He'll say yes..."

"That's not the point and you know it."

...

He set down his screwdriver, sighing.

Before he could get very far in the next step of this process however, there was a knock on his door.

He blinked. Hannah and the director had gone home for the night. And outside of them it was rare for the others to come here. "Yes?"

"Its Gallant."

Armsmaster looked at the clock on his computer screen. "Come in?"

The door hissed open, sliding to the side into the wall.

Colin looked at the young man. He was already dressed in his costume. "What's wrong? You have patrol in five minutes by my clock."

Gallant nodded. "Yes. But I've come up here to ask you something." Without waiting for a reply, the youth soldiered on. "Where exactly is Hess?"

"She's in the process of being transferred out of the bay…" He answered, looking down at his workbench for the assortment of tools laying around, ready to put them away till he could contact Chris.

"Did this sudden transfer have anything to do with Taylor?"

To anyone else, even one without emotion detection, Colin's pause would have been telling enough.

The veteran hero looked up, staring straight at the visor of Gallant's helmet. "And where exactly is this question coming from?"

Gallant glared no doubt his emotion detection was giving him more cues than Armsmaster's mostly stoic face. "Aisha's description of 'Psycho-bitch Trackstar' as one of the people that bullied Taylor in Winslow enough to trigger- made me wonder…"

Colin sighed through his nostrils. Already he could feel a headache coming on, enough to make him rub at the bridge of his nose. "The situation is dealt with now."

"Now? We saw Sophia weeks ago when we hit the Merchants! Three months after Winslow so what the hell is going on? Why was she still in the field? Why weren't any of us told about this?"

"Director Piggot determined that Sophia's skills could still be utilized to help us discover who exactly was supplying the Merchants with Dry Dust. A theory that has paid off in dividends. Now that its done she will be transferred out of the Bay within the week. She will no longer be allowed to work with us or get anywhere near Miss Hebert. Given the nature of this incident we felt it best that Miss Hebert not be informed."

Colin could probably imagine Dean's face behind the mask, a mixture of disgust and incredulity. "So...what? You guys decided to just help her avoid the consequences of her actions and cover it up on your end to avoid a lawsuit? Taylor has every right to know about-"

"It serves absolutely no one to bring this to light Mr. Stansfield. You know this." 

"It serves doing what's right! If Sophia hurt Taylor badly enough to make her Trigger this isn't something you just sweep under a rug 'for everyone's sake'. That's not how this works! You've all been lying to her from day one! You! Hannah! Everyone! You've been lying to us from day one!"

"Yes and if she finds out we not only lose Miss Hess from the roster here, due to that we have no choice but to lose her, but very likely Miss Hebert as well in the fallout." Colin snapped back, leaning forward in his chair. "I'm not going to pretend that this situation isn't a mess and I'm not going to pretend that I don't recognize the horror of a Trigger event and the fact that we are essentially helping the person that caused one but from day one exposing Sophia's actions would do absolutely nothing to help. It would do nothing for the Protectorate, it would do nothing for Miss Hebert except alienate her to you who have become her friends. Instead we'd be embroiled in a legal battle and Miss Hebert's distrust of our system would very likely have sent her on the path to villainy."

"I'm sorry sir but lets cut the crap and not pretend that you had Taylor's best interest at heart here when you started this...whatever the hell it is."

Colin glared right back. "Maybe I didn't, but can you say I'm wrong?"

"What you're doing is not right; at the very least you have to tell Taylor. Its bound to come out eventually. Its actually a miracle it hasn't-"

Colin shifted in his seat. He almost wanted to stand but didn't want to give the Ward the impression that he was trying to intimidate him. At 6'2 even without his armor, he could be imposing without even trying. "The situation is sensitive Mr. Stansfield. What we do or don't do is still being discussed. We will determine how to proceed with this situation and we will determine how best to handle Miss Hebert finding out should it come to that."

"Should it come to that?! You can't just-"

"Gallant." Dragon's voice emerged from the computer speakers, her avatar once more superimposing itself onto the screen.

The teen jerked, surprised. "Dragon?"

She nodded, her tone indicating her light smile. "Yeah. Nice to see you."

He shifted in place. "You knew about this too?"

"No." Colin closed his eyes. He could almost feel her gaze burning into the back of his skull. "No I didn't. But...Gallant, Colin has a point."

"You've got to be kidding me." The teen muttered. "You're taking his side here?"

"Only in that I agree you can't just bludgeon into this situation. Look at your emotions Dean. You're angry. Very much so and you're not even the wounded party here are you?"

He shifted from foot to foot, sucking down a sharp breath to keep speaking before he hesitated.

"Can you imagine just how bad this will be for Taylor. How much worse this will be for her? Even coming from a friend with good intentions. We can't just keep her in the dar-"

"I promise Dean informing Taylor is something I want to do too. But if its going to happen it has to be done the right way or not at all. Otherwise you'll only end up hurting her more.

The young man looked like he was going to argue further then the alarm on his watch went off for his patrol.

He paused looking at the traitorous machine.

"You're on the clock…" Colin drawled, speaking before anything more could be said by either his fellow Tinker or the younger Hero. "If you'd like to keep on discussing this then you're free to come back when you're done, if you can handle five hours of sleep and school in the morning…do not overstep your bounds here Gallant."

The glare he was shooting him from behind the helmet was so heated the piece of equipment may as well not have even been there.

Armsmaster sighed as the door opened and closed again. This time he openly rubbed at his forehead that headache was coming fast. He heard a thump on the wall.

"Colin."

The disappointment he heard in the synthesized voice was biting enough...He spoke. "I'm not going to pretend this is...good Dragon. But can you believe me when I say it was for the best?"

"...I...I'll believe that you believed it was for the best...but you know if you try to ignore it this very likely will come back to bite you Colin. This...coverup is...

He took a breath, punctuating every word. "It was the best solution…"

"It was a solution Colin...don't say it was the best."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Colin asked, hand to his forehead as he sighed. "If we had just cut Hess and sent her to Juvie, that's one less parahuman on our side. The drugs would still be on the street, and Sophia wouldn't have gone quietly, she would gone down kicking and howling to the moon. Probably would have used that friend's father, a lawyer, to stall just to spite everyone involved against her. Taylor would have found out and very likely not joined us, or not joined nearly as smoothly as she did. We need all the help we can get."

"And playing keep away and lying to this Miss Hebert is your only option?"

"Perfect solutions don't work out for us in this business. Picture it. Taylor Hebert. With her versatility and raw power. Where do you see her independently in a year? A month? I'll tell you where I see her. Across from me on the boardwalk aligned with E88, either coerced or willingly. In an alley with a criminal she just killed as a vigilante. Or on the metal bed of a morgue room. I don't want that to happen to a cape like her. Not when she can do so much good."

"You're forcing the dots to connect the way you want them to, to justify what you've done here Colin. Don't." Dragon said it with such authority Colin was almost surprised to see the amount of emotion in the woman, who he knew to be somewhat reserved, usually.

Dragon sighed. "Yes. You're right. Taylor might have considered you an enemy. She might have been coerced or convinced into joining a villain group if she'd have stayed independent. But you and I both know that is not a certainty. That is not something that was an inevitability if you hadn't taken this course of action."

"Not a certainty but extremely likely." He protested.

"Perhaps. But what also might have happened if you'd been honest with her is that she might have chosen to be a hero with the Protectorate anyway. She might have decided to join with open honesty and a solid foundation rather than this fragile house of cards you've built up around her. How much worse do you think this is going to be when she finds out.

"She won't find-"

"Anything could tip her off Colin. An offhand comment or a slip of the tongue from anyone that knew Sophia's identity. The Wards, the PRT troopers, even Victoria Dallon knows who Shadow Stalker is. Do you think nothing will come out for years? You can't just try to ignore this Colin. You had to know from the word 'go' that this was not something you could sustain indefinitely. You lied. Fine. You wanted Sophia and her skill-set on the team for a little while longer till you could resolve this Dry Dust issue. Its now resolved. Don't keep digging the hole deeper in hopes of coming out the other side unscathed. Its time now to start digging yourself out Colin."

Colin sighed loudly in frustration looking at the woman in the screen. Dragon's soft look of admonishment was staring him dead in the face. The hero known as Armsmaster pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine…" He sighed. "I'll talk to the director. See when we can finally come clean. When we do I'll bring her in privately with me and Hannah and we will tell the truth and the circumstances. At least that way we can control how it comes out." He looked at her. "Satisfied?"

"It's satisfactory. Though this was, as what normal people say, pulling teeth with you." Dragon shook her head, a look of disappointment in her eyes."I'm going to go through diagnostics at the Containment Center. I'll talk to you later. Tomorrow if you're asleep. Goodnight Colin." She disconnected, Colin sighed and covered his face with his hands as he dragged them over. Looking at the screwdriver in his hands, he tossed it on the workbench. Didn't much feel like working anymore tonight and maybe some sleep could do him some good.


	17. 3-2

3.2

Three Days Later

"How do I get her off of my butt."

The words brought me up short and I almost jerked where I was standing. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said," Kid Win sighed as he was hovering over the rooftops on his board. "How do I get her off me. Aisha. The girl is a horny vulture!"

"Well, she's interested in you." I replied looking up at him from the sidewalk, strolling the rows of shops on the Boardwalk. I looked to the side, seeing my reflection in the glass windows.

I changed my ash armor daily. It was a little bit of...vanity...and a little bit of curiosity and an interest in just mixing and matching.. Some days I have more armor around my legs. Some around my chest. I usually have spikes. On my bracers, shoulders and such. My fingers usually had claws. Dean got on my case and Dennis made jokes but I liked how it looked so they could just be ignored on this issue. The big change though usually was my helmet. Normally the change was just skin deep so to speak, maybe one day my helmet had Raven style wings, on others it'd be a bat. Maybe one day it'd have a dragon style motif. Sometimes with a T shaped visor, others with a V, sometimes it covered my mouth other times it didn't.

This time though, the upgrade was a lot more significant. Instead of a normal PRT issued helmet; this one was handed to me just the other day by Armsmaster after we did another Power Test Session. The Helmet was customized just for me. It had a built in communicator that can connect to the PRT communication's and Police Dispatch, a black visor with a Heads-Up Display with my my heart beat and vital signs and those of my Ward teammates nearby. A simple disk shaped 'map' of sorts that showed how distant they were from me in a diameter of around thirty-five meters . A temperature sensor to view how hot my fire and ashen Idols were growing and a full visual spectrum. And the Night vision lenses were designed to block out bright lights automatically so no glaring off my retinas by using my fire.

So it was like the old glasses. But more professional and hero-ish and...a million times more awesome.

"Yeah but still, I mean, I appreciate it but...like...I'm…" Kid Win sounded unsure.

"You're what?" I asked up at him, waving at some passer-bys. They waved back a little stiffly, staring.

"I mean, is Aisha cute? Yeah...hell she's kinda hot...but" I rolled my eyes at that. But at least Kid is honest. I notice he's always tried to be honest with me since that car ride to Fugly Bob's. I appreciate it. "And she's peppy, funny but...I just don't feel it...You know?"

I chuckled a bit. "Well, whatever floats your boat Kid." I jumped on a stairwell outside a hotel and hopped up to the roof tops using my ash-enhanced strength. That had taken a lot of getting used to in the practice areas. Its one thing to be told you can jump far because of enhanced strength. Its' quite another to not try to instinctively jump as hard as you can when running off the edge of a building and just overshooting your landing and falling anyway; only that time it would be even more painful.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Right...so, I've been meaning to-"

"We got a call." The communicator in my new helmet crackled to life with the voice it was from Battery. The two of us instantly shut up and listened in. "Black woman assaulted pretty badly. En route to hospital now."

"Who's our perp?" Miss Militia's voice this time.

"Before she passed out, she described the perp as white. Shaved head. So likely E88"

"Location?"

"Found by the boardwalk, couple blocks north of downtown near the shopping district. The person that called the police called as the attack was taking place so Empire boy couldn't have gotten very far. Probably ran when he heard the sirens. Attack happened when the woman, Andrea Young, was just getting done at her part-time job and walking home."

We are in the vicinity. My hand went to my helmet but Kid beat me to it.

"This is Kid Win and Ashburn. We're by the boardwalk. Search and Intercept?"

"Affirmative. You two know the drill." Miss Militia signed off and me and Kid Win looked at each other.

"Ladies first?" Kid Win gestured as his hoverboard kicked up into the sky.

"You're gonna catch up anyway!" I called back as I started jumping, I began hopping buildings with ease, hearing the whine of Kid Win's board over head. I leapt, arms flailing as I jumped to the ground, landing on the sidewalk and continuing my run unhurt. I'd have to practice to make that look a bit more graceful. I probably looked like a mentally challenged chicken or something.

We advanced a few blocks, our eyes panning over the streets as best we could searching for any sign. Bloodied knuckles, a bloodied shirt, even a slightly harried or nervous looking bald guy that would fit the E88 look.

During the search we jumped at a loud noise of crashing and clanging. It was quite a ways off but it was still loud. I saw a dumpster grind onto the road. We both stopped.

"Possible cape." I whispered into my comm-link.

I had my hand to my helmet again. Oni-Lee 2.0 this was not going to be.

"This is Ashburn, we may have a low ranking cape."

"Power set?" Asked Battery.

"Uhh...brute maybe? I don't know, just saw a flying dumpster."

"You two have the greenlight. If it's too much to handle, fall back. I'm sending Triumph in for backup around your area." It was from Armsmaster this time.

We moved forward, I dropped down to street level and moved as quietly as I could, Kid was on the roof ready to shoot down with his lasers once I was in position.

"Ready." He whispered.

"Yeah...me too." I answered, my back hugging the wall.

"Now!"

I swiveled around, hands lighting up in flames and...stopped.

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck!" The person that was in the hallway was on her knees checking at a person's pulse. I recognize her…

"Glory Girl?" I asked, the New Wave heroine flinching as if lightning shot down her spine.

"Oh...hey Ashburn. What's up?" She asked, laughing nervously as I approached, the look on her face akin to a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Kid Win landed behind her and looked down.

"Vicky?" He asked before looking down at the man slumped against the wall. "You-"

"Glory Girl…" I asked. "What happened here?" The blonde stood up, hand behind her head scratching it.

"Well...c-can it wait? I need to call Amy. He's hurt bad."

"Is he a cape?" Kid Win asked, pointing at the dumpster

"No he isn't...that was me." Glory Girl sighed in defeat as she got out her phone, probably looking at her map as she murmured "where am I…" My eyes went up in surprise.

"So you threw a thousand pound dumpster at him?" I asked, then looked down. "Oh crap! Is he dead?" Could Panacea even fix this?

"He pissed me off okay! Stupid skinhead fuck." She put her phone to her ears. ""Hey sis? Yeah...well...I uh...kinda sorta-messed up." She winced and I could almost hear Amy's shrill voice on the other side of the phone. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorr-" She sighed. "Ok, can we talk about this later? Yeah. I'm at Spayder and Rock, there's this little road that runs behind the buildings. Right by the boardwalk, yeah. Yeah? Thanks."

I knelt by him. All Wards learned quick first aid but this was...damn…

"How is he?" Chris asked.

I switched on my helmets' diagnostic function. God and Scion above praise Armsmaster and Tinker-tech.

"Broken collar bone, shoulder blade, cracked hip joint. Lacerated cracks in his spine..."

"Mother of fuck." Victoria cursed. I turned on her.

"You nearly killed him!" I heard Kid exclaim. I closed my eyes a headache pounding at my skull.

"I know alright! Damnit, should have taken care of it faster, maybe slapped him, that way he wouldn't talk shit with a broken jaw…" She muttered as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"How did you find out about-" Kid Win paused, snapping his fingers as he answered his own question. "God damnit Gallant."

Dean really has to keep his lid shut on stuff like this. "God damnit Gallant." I added in.

"Hey! He didn't tell me alright! You think New Wave doesn't have its own police scanners or people that call us in the department? I was the one who found the girl he beat up! I was already on this before you guys were even here."

"Vicky this went way over the line here. It's a normal." Kid sighed, rubbing at his face.

"I didn't mean to! I...I snapped okay." She sighed, hand to her head. "He called me...See You Next Tuesday."

My face scrunched up in confusion. "See you next-Ohhhhhhhh." Yeah. That word. Yeah, that can be a berserk button. Heck, I would be pissed off being called that. But...still. "This was too much Vicky, even if he...called you by that word you had no right.." I shook my head. That just about summed it up it seems.

"Oh damnit Ash! You know how this crap is!" Glory Girl tilted her head. "Don't pretend I'm the only one that ever hit a normal too hard. You dented the sides of trucks with them on your first night out! Half of those guys are probably walking around with a limp or a cast! And that Dry Dust raid? I heard about that too. Tearing half that Limbo chick's arm off and don't get me started on the normals you roughed up. Don't stand there and pretend I'm the retard of the family here! You have no right!"

I was taken aback, my mouth clicked shut…

She...had a point...

" Victoria?" Both of us turned towards the alley, seeing Panacea in her white robes approaching. She stopped as she saw us, her pale face a little paler. "What are you two doing here?" The tone of her voice clipped and sharp.

"We were in the area and we heard about the attack" Kid Win filled in for me. Panacea seemed to understand the context and sighed.

"God damnit Gallant."

"Oh for the love of Scion leave Gally alone! He wasn't the one who told me and if he had he'd just be trying to help!" Glory Girl shouted. I could feel her intimidation aura slamming over us. My own warmth power quickly countered the effects before the foreign influence could take hold. I saw Kid swallow hard looking away. Maybe this wasn't the first time he'd felt Vicky pissed off.

Amy didn't say a word, marching past us to place her hand on the goon's face. "For fuck's sake Vicky!"

"I'm sorry alright!? Look just...fix him up ok."

Amy turned, glaring at her sister. It was the first time I could remember her openly display something other than bored apathy. The look on her face was...pure venom. She opened her mouth to say something but then seemed to remember we were still standing there (as in me and Kid Win) and clicked it shut.

Three seconds later- "Done. Broken bones are fixed. Left the cuts and bruises though. Nazi deserves a taste of what he did to that woman." Victoria turned to us breathing far easier it seemed. "Ok...Right. Its done then. You guys...er."

I blinked. I knew where this was going. "You don't want us to tell anyone what happened?"

Kid shifted where he stood, and suddenly the tense atmosphere of the alley became a choking mess of apprehension.

"Please guys. This was a mistake. An accident. I...if this got loose…"

Kid frowned, the look sad. "New Wave was supposed to be about accountability Vicky."

"I am New Wave." She snapped, hands rising up to thread through her hair. "Me and Amy; that's all that's left! Dad barely goes out, mom's behind a desk, Crystal's in college...everyone that's supposed to be New Wave is just off doing their own thing. I'm the one that comes out here, day after day and still tries to do something. It was an accident. And it was just a Nazi for gods sake! Everything I've done can't be outweighed by a shitty decision from me against this piece of shit! At the end of the day who does more good? Some skinhead misogynist fuck or me?"

Her voice was shrill as she ended her rant, tears were prickling at her eyes as she panted.

Amy stood, looking at the two of us. "Look. He's fixed. This is done. This won't happen again ok? Just let it go. We'll take this guy to the cops and move on with our lives. He's not worth the BS for any of us, guys. The public outcry..."

Public outcry…

That's what they were worried about. That was there concern. Not that Victoria almost killed somebody. Probably would have killed somebody if her sister didn't have these specific healing powers.

Public outcry...

I shook my head. I couldn't do this right now. Couldn't deal with this.

I turned, stalking out of the alley and had to struggle to not run out rather than walk ignoring Kid and Vicky as they called after me.

It was minutes later that I heard the thrum of Kid Win's hoverboard behind me and we stopped.

"You ok?"

I shrugged, shoulders rising before slumping back down."Are we going to report this or not?" I asked.

"I…" He sighed. "I don't know...I mean...it is a Nazi and they said this was a first time mistake… The last thing we need is to hurt the good guys by giving some E88 goon ammo to shoot out Glory Girl's wings…"

I nodded...it made sense…

I still felt...filthy.

Its just a Nazi Taylor…

Just a Nazi.

Same as I was just Taylor. Just that nerdy girl when measured against the Trackstar and local high school model. I was just that insignificant when looked at next to them…

I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't discriminate...but this whole thing made me sick to my stomach.

I…

"I'm going home...after patrol."

"You have to report in-"

"You handle it...I'm going home." I couldn't do it….I could not do it. I would not sit there and lie bold faced to cover this up right now. My disgust was warring with my anger, my disappointment and my sadness. I could feel it churning in my gut, subdued by my powers but…

I wasn't going to deal with this right now.

Kid didn't look at me, but I caught his nod out of the corner of my eye and his whispered "Ok."

"Let's just….get this over with." I sighed.

(X)

We finished our shift on patrol and made it back to the PRT HQ without much of a word.

Chris de-costumed and went to give his report, and I went to the Wards dorm to get my stuff. It was late and quiet. I was hungry, but didn't want to settle in and eat. I went up the stairs. I can hear the lull of Missy's low-volume pop music from behind her door and I went to my room. I sent my ash into a sealed and pressurised container created by Armsmaster (a box) and closed the lid shut. I removed my watch and helmet and placed it to the side.

Then I picked up my cellphone.

He answered after the first ring.

"Hey kiddo. What's up? Its a little late. You've got school tomorrow."

"Hey dad. Can...can you come pick me up?."

"...What happened?" His tone was strange. I didn't have the energy to place it but it was close to angry...or seemed like it.

"Nothing happened…" I shook my head. "I'd just really like to go home today."

"I'm leaving the docks right now."

"Thanks dad. I'll...meet you at the boardwalk I guess."

"No. You stay there. I'll jump through the hoops and talk to the checkpoint people. Thirty minutes tops."

I nodded, then I hung up and got my backpack and books for tomorrow's' classes and left the dorm. I didn't see Chris.

I grabbed my phone again. Hesitated. But after a moment decided to send the message. I didn't need them freaking out about me leaving without a word.

Going back home for the night. Will be back tomorrow after school. I sent the text. Didn't get an immediate response. Hopefully Hannah would catch it late enough that I could avoid twenty questions.

Soon enough, I walked out the front doors, PRT guards and personnel were either coming or going with the shift changes. I moved quickly to avoid any that might want to ask. Walking down to the main gate and waiting at the curb.

About ten minutes later I saw my dad drive up the bridge and around the loop here by the main gate. He parked right in front of me as I jogged up and opened the door to get into the passenger seat

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey dad." I responded as I buckled up and felt him drive down the ramp. There was no traffic at this hour. So there was going to be an hour to an hour and a half till we get home...should I talk to him?

"So, you wanna talk?" He asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. Didn't say anything. It was unfair, I know he's only trying to help but this isn't a conversation I want.

We drove on in an awkward quiet.

Dad pulled up into a Quick-Stop drive through. "What do you want? Number three or number five?"

QuickStop, the East Coast's answer to the popular west coast In-n-Out. Even though my diet plan told me to stay away from fast foods...I can indulge once. It's with my dad after all. I smiled up at him.

"Three. Its too late for spicy."

By the time we arrived back at the house it was already past midnight. Thankfully we managed to talk on SOME things, mainly how my school has been going and what my friends have been up to.

Dad opened the door and we walked inside and I settled down on the couch and dad sat next to me.

"Okay. So, we had dinner. We talked on school and friends. I'm glad to hear they're doing well. So how bout we talk about what's bothering you?" Dad said as he focused his attention squarely on me.

The frown came back as the subject matter reared its head again.

"Taylor. Please don't think you have to keep secrets from me again…" 

I winced.

It took me a moment. A lot longer than it should have really. But I did eventually start talking. "Well...at school. One of my friends...well, two actually, they did something...bad."

"Bad as in..."

"Well..." I measured my words. Trying to make it gender neutral. It wouldn't take a genius to link something like this to Victoria considering I was the only other female Brute in the bay.

Wait...does Battery count as a brute?

I shook my head. "There was a fight. Words were exchanged. Shoving here and there. And...my friend got a little carried away."

"What did your friend do?"

"Well...the bad guy got a lot more hurt than he should have. Like...I don't even know… Lets just say it was that bad and leave it there."

Dad didn't say anything.

I had to fight to stop myself from wringing my hands like some nervous wreck... "Anyways, another friend of mine came and I saw what happened and...well, no one else knows about it…"

Dad took a deep breath through his nose. Looks like he'd caught on to what the issue was.

"No one knows." I continued. "Only me and the friend that was with me. And I just...don't know what to do. I was asked not to tell because it would cause a lot of problems for…My friend... But how is that different from Winslow where everyone covered for Emma, Sophia and Madison?"

Dad took a deep breath, removed his glasses and picked at his eyes a little. "Oh boy…" He muttered as he seemed to be deep in thought.

For a long time, neither of us said anything, just sitting in the half dark living room, the light from the kitchen filtering in on us.

Then he said the very last words I wanted to hear from him right now.

"I don't know how to advise you. I can't say covering up something like this is the right thing. But I know how much you want to make friends. I can see how happy it makes you that you have them now. And I know how much damage coming out into the open with this could hurt those friendships no matter how good your intentions are and you'd be doing this, for someone who might even deserve worse than whatever your friend did to them or might not even appreciate the sacrifice you'd make."

He took another breath,this one releasing it in a huff. "There are two sides of me right now...as...I'm sure that there are two sides to you. One wants to be the good parent; the other wants to say do the right thing Taylor. Tell them what happened. Be honest. And there's another part of me that...knows...that doing the right thing will bring more pain than anything else…"

He swallowed, taking off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. The grimace I could see on his face I no doubt shared at some point today. "And I've just seen you go through too much pain already to ask you to take on more kiddo."

I bit my lip, sniffing. I wasn't gonna cry. Heroes don't do that. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"In the end…" He finally breathed. "-you just gotta know that whatever you decide...I'll back you one hundred percent no matter what."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. I knew he would support me to the bitter end, and I hugged him. "Thanks Dad..."

"Your welcome kiddo. Anytime." He kissed my head. "Now, you get to bed. You have school in the morning. I'll wake you up." I smile and nod, standing up and heading up the stairs, saying "Goodnight" as I did.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" He perked up at me as he was locking down the doors.

"Thanks." Dad smiled.

I smiled back and went upstairs to my bedroom. Still the same as I left it the last time I was here. I shedded off my clothes, got into my pajamas and crawled into bed and under the familiar covers. I sighed in contentment. I can hear Dad's footsteps as he turns off any lights and goes into his bedroom.

I yawn and feel my eyes slowly close as I get to sleep.


	18. 3-3

3.3

I was in Arcadia's cafeteria. I was with Chris. Carlos and the others too.

I…

Is this a dream?

Strange...aren't you supposed to wake up when you recognize you're in a dream?

We seemed to be having a good time. But...I don't remember getting here...What was the last thing I did?

I heard whispering and hushed voices and I saw my friends look up. Their faces are...strange. I turn back around to see what the deal was.

It was Victoria walking alone and holding her backpack as she was rushing through the cafeteria at a brisk pace. I stand up but felt an arm grip my own, pulling me back down. I look and see Aisha.

"Don't Tay." She hissed.

"Killing a normal." Said a voice I didn't recognize. I looked around, searching. I don't find it. Don't see anyone speaking. They just...stare.

"Just because the guy was a Nazi doesn't mean a parahuman can get away with that!"

"They tried to cover it up too. Just as bad.."

I blinked, the voices hammering away at my senses as I try to focus. I looked at Victoria. She's stopped in the middle of the cafeteria, beneath all of these accusing eyes.

"She's a loose cannon."

"Glad she got taken down to size."

I stood up again, and this time I pulled free of the hand that tried to hold me back.

I tried to trudge through the faceless crowd. Trying to get to the retreating Victoria, now dressed in jeans and a jacket, her hair is uncombed.

I reach forward

My hand brushes her shoulder.

Then she's not there. She's not there and the eyes are on me now.

And I'm the one they're glaring at now, the one standing isolated in the center of the room.

'Look at her. Can't control herself. Should have seen that on her first day.'

'She burned down the whole school. Nearly killed all the students. Probably wanted to kill them.'

'Psycho Carrie Bitch.'

'Tore off a womans arm. What would she have done to some normal causing too much trouble?'

I shook. My hands had risen up to my head, gripping at my hair. 'Its just a dream...its just a dream.' I hissed, shaking my head. 'Its not real...I just have to wake up.'

I tugged at my hair, feeling no pain.

Its just a dream...Its not real...I just have to wake up...its just a dream.

'Let me go. Let me go!'

Its just a dream!

"What's wrong Taylor?"

My eyes snapped open and right there, right in front of me was Emma. Smiling that little grin of hers. That little...goddamn smile that just told me she just wasn't done quite yet.

Then my hand was wreathed in flame.

And my whole world was on fire as they all screamed as they burned. The smell of burning flesh hit me. Their skin blackened and charred.

Ash danced around me.

And then I felt her grip on my hand. Tugging me free of this place, the flames dying.

Then it was quiet and there was...dark…

Peace.

Dulcet laughter as beautiful as it was reassuring. I felt her arms coil around me, a warmth spreading across my thoughts. The fear, the pain, the anger. It all...melted away.

I looked up. But her face was hidden in shadow...I could see nothing but her smile…

It was…

I hugged her tight.

"Mom?"

Her hand caressed my cheek...

(X)

I awoke with a start and a gasp, still in bed and sweating. I stared up at the ceiling. My old ceiling with chipped, off color white paint.

I'm panting, eyes going this way and that way before I finally felt myself calm down. My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Just a dream." I muttered sitting up swiveling around so my feet touched the ground. "Just a...really weird dream…"

I sat there for a while before I finally pushed myself onto my feet and went to the bathroom. I washed my face. And gripped at the sink. Half feeling like I wanna throw up.

I stay there for minutes. Quiet. Thinking. That dream was...but so vivid I could almost feel mom's arms around me like they were actually there…

I could still smell burning flesh in my nostrils...

I shook my head. Opened the bathroom door and looked across the hallway to the clock we had hanging on the wall.

I blinked. It was a little later than my usual wake up time actually.

I closed the door opened up the faucet and washed my face again trying to wash away the sleep as much as the strangeness of the dream itself.

I got out, went back to my room and picked out some clothes to shower. Now that I was a bit more aware of myself, I could hear Dad down in the kitchen making breakfast.

When I'm finally ready to head down, Dad is scraping some eggs out of the skillet with the spatula.

"Morning Taylor." He greets, not looking away from his task.

"Morning dad." I shifted from foot to foot. "Dad. I'd rather not go to school today."

He turns from his cooking, looking at me. "I think I know the reason but I wouldn't mind hearing it."

I took a breath. "I want a clear head to decide this. I want to know what I'm doing is right either way. I don't want Vicky trying to convince me again, or us ending up arguing to throw me on one decision or another. I want to decide, not jump into something I'll end up regretting and I don't think I can do that if I go to school today.

Danny sighed. Then he nodded. "Alright...I get it. But Taylor. This is just for today. If you don't decide today then you are going to class tomorrow come hell shit or high waters okay?"

I nodded. That was fair.

He turned back to his cooking. "Well. Now that our pressing need to be early for your classes is over with I can make something a little better than sunny side up eggs."

I laughed. "Like what?"

Dad smirked. "I remember its been a while since someone had those blue-berry pancakes that they like so much."

"Don't you have work?" I asked, smiling at the back of his head.

"I've been clocking so many overtime hours out of boredom without you kiddo that they'd still owe me money if I missed a whole week."

"Its good to be the boss huh?" I laughed.

"Damn right."

(X)

We got into the car over an hour late and he began driving.

It was quiet really. It wasn't...awkward per-se. But we could both notice that there was a subject we were choosing to ignore. Me still contemplating what to do. Him allowing me to do so.

Either way by the time I got back to PRT HQ I'd decide one way or another.

I barely even recognized when my dad started talking. "-adio says an accident on the 95. We'll need to make a detour unless you wanna be stuck in traffic for an hour..." His eyes went up, trying to think of the different ways he could make it to the PRT HQ from here.

I smiled "There's an app for that." I got my phone out and began looking on my Sig-Alert app. I almost reeled as I saw some heavy traffic a couple of intersections up ahead.

"Hey dad, we can get to the 103 if we cut through Concord Heights. Intersection on the other side is clear. We can also go through Vess road but its estimating ten more minutes driving time."

"You know I remember when we had intuition and deduction to figure things out. We can take the thirty eight. Its early so most of the businesses there are still closed." He chuckled.

"Thirty eight has twenty more minutes." I smiled.

"That phone's just plain old wrong." I noticed he did take the road to go to Concord Heights regardless.

Few minutes later we were at the nice part of town. It was hilly and there was climbs and drops, but still, lots of great houses to look at.

My phone began to ring and I looked down, it was from "Unknown"

I picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yes would this be the correct line to call about chimney cleaning services?"

I cringed. Honestly. I get that they have to use code-words to avoid someone else picking up the phone and the guy on the other side just blabbing out more information than what would be prudent. "Ashburn this is an emergency Lung is burning down the-oh wait...you're not Ashburn...I'm so getting fired for this."

But still Carlos' job was "Personal Trainer" Kid Win was "Computer repair". Vista had bloody Photography. And I have cleaning chimneys? Does anyone even have chimneys in Brockton bay?

Still. Time and place. "It is" I answered.

"Ashburn, there's a situation. Bay Central Bank is being held up. Undersider Gang." I perked up. The Undersiders are robbing a bank?

The operator kept talking before I could get a word in edgewise. "There's a quick response truck already en route to your location. ETA is three minutes. We need you to stop there and get in when they arrive. All Wards are being called in for would have brought you out of your classes too but you're not present in Arcadia."

I ignored the accusation, choosing to focus on what didn't make sense to me right now. "All the Wards? What about the Protectorate?"

"All Protectorate personnel are currently out of the Bay"

Out of the Ba- Oh crap. That thing was today of all days?

The Undersiders have an absolutely fabulous sense of timing. Or there's a mole somewhere in the PRT…

Something to bring up later, for now I nod, then nearly slap myself for doing that over the phone. "Right we'll be waiting on your arrival" I hang up.

"Three minutes." The man repeats.

Dad was looking at me. "What's up kiddo?"

"Dad we need to-Stop the car!"

Dad's foot slams on the break at the sound of my voice, tires squealing, the seatbelt digs into my shoulder and chest as I lurch forward, almost hitting the dashboard with my face before I jerk back into my seat.

I hear a thud against the hood and feel my heart drop. Dad hit someone!

My eyes snap upwards, and I realize, no, Dad didn't hit someone. The person is hitting the hood with their hands.

It's a little girl.

"Help me!" She screams. Tears are streaming down her face. She's still wearing her school uniform.

She rounds the car and Dad is still getting his bearings when she yanks open the car door beside him, crying, grabbing onto his jacket and Dad just grabs her, as confused as I am when the girl starts muttering. "Eighty-seven point three percent chance. Eighty-seven point three percent chance!"

Dad's hands seem like they don't know what to do with themselves, stuck between grabbing at the distraught girl and gripping the steering wheel for dear life. "Ok, Ok what's-"

There's a sound, I don't rightly recognize it, but the next thing I know the front windshield is shattering over us and a wave of heat hits me with the shards of glass.

Dad's hands finally find what to do with themselves as they grab the girl and pull her into the car across his lap, draping himself over her.

I look up where I've ducked down, and I find eleven men in what looks like Tinker-tech gear circling us…

I'm about to tell Dad to put his foot on the gas when I notice that our hood currently had a hole melted straight through it, about the size of a fist.

Guess we're not going anywhere…I unclick my seat-belt.

I need ash...something to burn.

"Secure the package." I heard one say in a tech-scrambled voice. I wouldn't have been able to tell which had he not moved his hand and one of his men stepped forward to do as asked.

"Eighty-seven point three percent...Eighty-seven point three-" The girl kept muttering to herself, shaking like a leaf in Dad's arms. Dad himself was looking around now, like a deer caught in a couple dozen headlights. His head whipped to and fro, taking in the whole scenery.

One of the men stepped forward, circling around the still open car door. He reached in towards the girl and grabbing her by the back of the school uniform.

Dad finally seemed to catch onto what was happening.

My dad cocked back his foot, then kicked the armored soldier in the face.

The merc reeled back and the rifle he'd swiveled around onto his shoulder on its strap was once more in his hand, pointing at my dad as he grabs at his ankle and half pulls him out of the car.

He's pointing a rifle...at my dad!

I don't know if he's going to shoot, I don't wait long enough to find out one way or the other.

My hand rises, over my father and the crying girl, and then there's a stream of bright, impossibly hot fire streaking out of my fingertips towards him.

I catch what must be surprise behind the lens of his visor as he tries to dive away.

Its a second too late.

The flames hit him, the force of the attack pushes him back and the next second I hear him screaming as he writhes on the floor

Its a horrible scream.

It doesn't take long, perhaps three to five seconds for him to go still.

It was the longest five seconds of my life.

There's crackle of voices over radios and helmets, surprised, angry.

"Shit!"

"Cape!"

"Take her down! Center mass!"

I'm lucky the dead guy pulled Dad a little out of the car. I could never do this otherwise.

With a thought, all my clothes, the seat directly beneath me, and the carpeting on the floor the plastic and foam of the car door and armrest on either side of me are all on fire.

Rifles come alive with clacks, snaps and whines of charged tinker tech power cells.

I don't have enough ash. Not nearly enough. I haven't burned enough!

I use the lever at the side of the seat to lower the back, now I'm laying down, my hand grips the back seat, lighting it up and then drifting down to the floor to set the whole thing on fire.

Then they start shooting.

I dive into the floor of the back seat, using the flames now swallowing the car to cover my movements, leave them shooting at the empty front seat.

Then my mind goes blank with pain as I feel what must be a jagged wire lance up my calf, shooting from my leg up my spine and straight down again to my foot with raw burning agony.

I bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming and giving myself away.

I've just been shot!

Dad is shouting my name, only his side of the car is still 'intact' but that's changing fast, he's gotten out of the car, the little girl is screaming.

I lay there for a second, breathing fast as I try to gather my wits, try to remember where they were standing, how far dad is from them.

A thought comes to my head. The Car is probably gonna blow up soon.

The fires burn, they're raging hot, I can barely draw a breath, the fire's just eating up the oxygen.

I make it burn hotter, eat up their fuel faster burn it all into ash and cinders.

At that point I discover with my power, something's already been consumed, there's more ash than what's in the car.

I realize it's the man I burned.

I don't care, I pull his remains towards me with a thought, hear the snaps and cracks of bone fragments and clinks of tinker metal and tech splinters getting dragged across the ground as the ash slips into the car to join the rest I'm creating around me right now.

I can't wait anymore. My lungs are burning with an entirely different fire. I gather the ash around my torso, my arms and legs. As much as I have. More of it every second. My head is bare, most of my back as well.

I stand as best I can in the back seat, and my eyes see the silhouettes through the fire, standing in front of the car and beside it.

I grip the front seats and lunge.

I can only imagine what I must have looked like to them, raw brute strength making me explode out of the flaming wreck of my Dad's car, clawed fingertips lancing into Tinker tech armor to cut into the Merc's shoulder while my other hand crunches and cracks his helmet metal helmet. He's trying to shoot me with his tinker tech gun, but its too long. I'm too close.. He gets off three shots somewhere behind me before I bring him down to the ground. His cry of alarm is abruptly and brutally cut off as my hand smashes the back of his head down into the pavement.

I look to my left, to where Dad is still holding the girl

"Run!"

Dad is looking at me, shaking his head, refusing as he clutches at the little girl.

A bullet slams into my elbow, the paper thin layer of ash makes it feel like a sledgehammer rather than a paintball shot like it normally did.

I turn and I drag my victim with the movement, placing him between myself and his team members to the right of me.

They're shouting now, a half dozen voices all screaming over each other. I feel warm blood trickling down my leg. Whatever adrenaline I had couldn't fully block out the pain now that I'm putting my full weight on it and I don't have enough ash to form one of my statues.

I see more of them, circling around the car, moving to get behind me where I don't have any ash to protect me.

I look at the man in my grasp.

I feel nothing as I burn him with my flames, armor and flesh coming apart beneath my fingers in seconds, the remains gathering over my skin to become another piece of my armor.

Then I feel like I'm hit by a freight train.

It takes me a second to realize I've been knocked on my ass, that I can't breathe; that my chest and lungs must be wrapped in barbed wire because it just hurts that bad.

I struggle to stand, hearing the girl screaming, and my Dad struggling.

Dad…

I get my hands under me just managing to get up onto my hands and knees when my arm feels like its just snapped in two and I'm falling flat on my face again.

"The hell is that thing!"

"Shoot it!"

Like a warm salve I can feel the warmth flowing through my limbs, the pain ebbs and melts away.

I move to stand, and whatever hit me before hits me again, the top of my shoulder this time, the blow shoves me back on my ass and I hear the clink of a bullet hitting the ground a second before I see it.

Sniper. They've been shooting me with a sniper!

I finally bring my eyes up, the men are retreating, the girl is with them, Dad's on the ground, bleeding…

He's not moving.

Dad isn't moving.

Those men…

My father…

My father is not moving!

Its a insidious whisper through my mind, a swell of some...vile, twisted madness burning through my thoughts to swallow everything as I stare at my father who is not moving!

I shake my head crying as I stumble onto my feet, running towards him. "No no...nononono!

His glasses are broken, there's a hole in his chest the healing aurora should work. It should work The wound should be closing!

No no no no nononononononononononono!

"We've got the package. Returning to base."

My eyes snap up, and later, I can only imagine the expression that must have crossed my face as my eyes find the backs of the retreating soldiers.

I hear her voice again then...mom's voice…a loving, soft whisper I can't help but be aware of...

I listen...

(X)

Coil snapped the timeline closed, eyes wide in mild alarm at the sheer destruction had just been unleashed on the center of Brockton Bay. "Unbelievable…" He muttered in alarm. He was not...expecting that.

Miss Hebert had, evidently, been holding far more back than what he or even the Protectorate gave her credit for.

His men had seen that first hand. They'd certainly had plenty of time to scream.

Sir, your order?

His men were still standing by, in this reality waiting on the fringes of the street, still out of sight from the occupants of the car as Dinah cried into Daniel Hebert's chest, screaming about her visions, the numbers, about the men coming after her as the Heberts sat there, trying to calm her hysterics.

He could try to go for it. Could order his men to refrain from trying to kill the Heberts this time...to not kill the father as they had.

But no. Not worth it at the moment. This was a cape in her civilian identity, he risked too much if he tried to breach the rules. Even from his own hired help. The Undersiders, Faultline. New Wave alone would make it their mission to hunt him down. The situation would remind them too much of Fleur, that's not to mention the PRT response. With a full investigation and perhaps the villains looking into it as well due to a breach of the unspoken rules, it wouldn't take long for the link of the mercenaries here and his own forces, which mostly consisted of mercenaries, to be drawn to him.

He pressed the button so his men can hear him. "Fall back captain. Miss Alcott will be headed to the Protectorate. For now at least."

Understood. Package unsecured. Returning to base.

Coil rested his chin on top of his interlaced fingers, scowling at his computer as he let out a sigh through his nose. Tattletale and the Undersiders had held up their end and were already escaping with the money. They'll be getting a paycheck for a diversion that was ultimately successful but bore no fruit.

A setback...but a minor one. Infact, this just may have laid out the most effective use he could soon give Miss Hebert.

He picked up the phone.


	19. Interlude: Emily Piggot

Interlude: Emily Piggot

The click of her heels on the white tiles of the hallway was the only warning Emily Piggot offered the Wards before she placed her hand on the panel to let it read her handprint, opening the door to the medical room just in time to hear Galant's voice directed at Panacea.

'You sure? Its not like her to not come to school and she sounded upset over the pho-" He cut himself off as she walked in.

Her eyes panned the pristine white walls and the Wards themselves who occupied the various seats available. Fresh cuts and bruises were recently healed, just now infact. She'd been somewhat timing her arrival for when Panacea would ultimately finish to avoid the need to stand around and wait.

This situation had just gone from complicated to dangerous and it was quickly becoming apparent that she had no time to spare.

"Panacea." She nodded at the world's most famous healer.

"Director. I was just finishing with Aegis now." She replied, standing up from where she'd been sitting at Carlos' side.

"So I see." She stepped aside. "Forgive me for being abrupt but I need a word with the Wards about the situation at the bank."

Dennis was the one that spoke up. Of course he would. "We already told Amy what happened at the bank while she was healing us Direc-"

"What I'm going to speak to you about regards more than just the Bank, Clockblocker." Her voice came out with the crack of a whip. They did not treat the Wards as a military unit and sometimes, particularly when friendships or relationships were involved like right now, it showed. Doubly so with Dennis, who had some issues with authority to begin with.

"Its fine. I'll see you all outside." The girl answered before marching out and past her.

She barely waited for the door to be shut before she turned back to the Wards and Aegis in particular who was standing up from where he'd been lying down.

"Your report." She demanded.

"Ma'am." Aegis took a cue from Miss Militia, standing at a typical parade rest stance as he spoke. It did a lot to demonstrate professionalism and hide nervousness. Militia, Aegis, and Triumph before him were the only ones to do it. The other Wards tended to fidget, giving away their emotions at times. So did the Protectorate Heroes sometimes for that matter. Battery laced her hands in front of her rather than behind her. Armsmaster was the only one who stood stock still. One hand at his side, the other gripping the Halberd that was tall as he was.

"As you know we were called out of Arcadia High approximately thirty minutes after our first period classes began because the Undersiders gang was holding up Brockton Central. We arrived on scene and proceeded to cover the entrances and possible exits as best we could. Browbeat was in the back covering one possible exit. Kid Win was on the roof." Brendan shrugged.

"They didn't come my way. Walked in and out the front door." Browbeat offered.

She nodded. "Yes. I also heard you had a plan to switch costumes with Clockblocker so he could freeze their team's dogs when they inevitably went after you. What happened?"

"Tattletale happened." The aforementioned trap/bait spoke up. "That thinker they got figured it out. Or at least, that's our guess. Told Hellhound to sick her dogs on 'me' and then one of them… err… the villains, not the dogs, kept making me trip all over myself. Barely got three feet before falling flat on my face and he kept on doing the same to Vista too."

She looked to the youngest Ward, who looked about as happy about the situation as if someone had made her drink vinegar. Her injuries were healed but the rather jagged crack that ran up the length of her visor indicated she'd taken a nasty hit to the face somewhere. Probably on the ground.

"Kept trying to get out of range-" She muttered sullenly. "-but every time I tried to stand he'd just trip me up again. Looks like he can target whoever he can see. Either that or his range can extend for miles, which I doubt."

Something to consider later, Piggot mused.

"Then Grue covered the whole Bank in that dark crap, us too, we couldn't see or hear anything." Dennis again.

"I still knew where they were-" Missy added "-and I kept trying to run interference with distance but this stuff was disorienting and they released a lot of the hostages all at once to add to the confusion and nullify my power. By the time I got everything straight in my head, Hellhound got her dogs to trample over Aegis, tear Kid's hoverboard, and rip Gallant's jetpack off."

"Then they ran." She drawled.

"Then they ran." Aegis confirmed with a grim nod,. "At that point, I was the only one that could still pursue… and I'd be outnumbered four to one. Seven if you count the dogs. And in the dark we would never have been able to communicate or coordinate with each other at all."

"Where was Taylor?" Dennis asked. Kid, who had been quiet up to now swiveled his head around to look at him. The clock themed cape held up his hands. "Hey don't get me wrong I'm not mad or anything. But she's one of our heaviest hitters. Could have probably punched out those dogs and covered the place in ash to match that Dark crap. Hell, where the hell is Sophia? Its been ages since we saw her stalking the halls around here like christmas misery come early or something. Didn't she have a grudge against that Grue guy?"

"That-" Emily spoke before anyone could continue the conversation, hopefully they'd ignore the question of Sophia once she spoke. "Is why I'm here. Taylor was called in but ran into… interference." She answered carefully. "Did the Undersiders mention anyone else they could be working with? Or for? Anything at all?"

"To be frank." Aegis answered. "We weren't exactly in a place to talk, or listen. Even if they were speaking the darkness Grue's power generates blocks out all sights and sounds."

She resisted the urge to curse as she sighed.

"This does not leave this room." She looked pointedly at Gallant. "While on her way towards the Bank, Ms. Hebert was approached by a recently triggered Parahuman whom we are under strong impressions, given the descriptions of our men that arrived on scene and Hebert herself, is a Precog. Quite possibly a Postcog as well. We're tentatively rating her a Thinker seven with the possibility of such a ranking going up."

Dennis whistled while Brendan's eyebrows shot up.

"This parahuman-" She continued, ignoring him. "Was, allegedly, under attack by a team of possibly powered individuals or unpowered individuals with access to Tinkertech. We've corroborated evidence gathered on traffic cameras and a handful of eyewitness accounts and can confirm that there was indeed a team of people after her. A team that backed off the second she intercepted the Heberts asking them for help."

She allowed that to sink in.

It was Gallant that spoke- "But that would mean-"

"We have a leak." The word tasted like bile at the back of her throat. "If it was just the bank robbery occurring the same day the Protectorate heroes would be out of the city that'd be fine, so to speak. Many organizations knew of our presence there, the leak could have come from them. But the fact that these men knew to back away from a Ward means that someone knows Hebert's civilian ID. Knows it accurately enough to recognize her in her father's car from half a city block away."

"That means all our Civilian ID's could be outed!" Chris near shouted.

Her features were grim as she nodded. "That's correct."

"B-But who would know that? E88? Another out of town gang?"

"We don't know yet." Emily cut him off. The last thing she needed were the Wards going off on wild speculations and distrusting everyone. "Rest assured, we will be running cross checks with all of the faculty in your school along with the agents and heroes here. Everyone will be under a microscope and the leak will be found."

The young Parahumans now looked concerned, nervous.

There were rules about this kind of thing. The penalty for breaking those rules always promised retaliation. But that tended to happen after the damage had been done.

And with this individual already targeting a newly triggered Precog with no alias he'd already proven to be willing to target civilian ID's

"If your parents agree, and if you wish it, we'll be assigning units to watch over your homes."

Her phone rang before they could answer here. "Piggot here." She said as she answered.

'Director, the Heberts and Ms. Alcott have just arrived.'

"Send them to my office." Her voice was a bit clipped as she hung up.

She was about to turn around when Aegis marched up to her. "Ma'am"

"What is it Aegis?" 

"Requesting permission to conduct independent investigations into the Undersiders."

Even if she said no, none of them would listen, not with this. She couldn't really blame them either. And his logic was sound. Without an absurd level of coincidence the Undersiders were involved and knew who was pulling all the strings. "What you do on your own time is your business. Do as you like." She said by way of answer. "But you, none of you are authorized to act independently based on your findings. When you find something, come to me immediately. I don't care if it's at three in the morning or on Christmas morning or when the Endbringer sirens are blaring, you bring what you find to me. I am your first and last stop. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The Ward nodded. Dennis gave a hand gesture of a the thumb and index finger connecting and said "crystal".

She turned and walked out, marching towards her office.

Time to find out just how valuable the Mayor's niece was that this puppeteer would go through so much trouble to acquire her.

(X)

The girl was a mess.

Bloodshot eyes, her knees and hands scraped where she'd fallen in her run, school uniform wrinkled and filthy.

She looked like she just ran through a backyard school brawl.

Hebert was in the room, covered from head to toe in her ash armor. As the Ward that had 'rescued' her she was, in essence, a material witness as much as a PRT/Protectorate agent. Her father was in another room, giving his statement.

Along with her was Rory, out of costume of course. The girl had clung to him like a lifeline and refused to let go.

They were currently waiting on her parents. Given that this was the Mayor's niece she was, in effect, walking on eggshells of a sort. The last thing she wanted to deal with was an angry Mayor to top her list of 'Shit I need to deal with' right below finding out who had leaked the Ward's civilian ID's and who currently was benefiting from that leak.

When her office doors opened, a man with a passing resemblance to Rory, who was sitting with the girl on her office's couch, all but ran in. "Dinah?"

"Daddy!"

She got up, running straight for him as he knelt and picked her up in a great hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay baby-girl?"

Evidently whatever wall the child had tucked her emotions behind came undone as she was held in her father's arms. She began bawling her eyes out as Rory stood and went to speak to his uncle.

Piggot took a breath, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't entirely unsympathetic to the girl's emotional rollercoaster. Anyone who had gone through her ordeal, especially at her age, would probably do the same. But time was more important right now. Every second wasted was another second for the villains to cover their tracks. Or for their mole to decide to pack up and go.

As such she barely waited for the crying to be reduced to hiccups before she stood, pointedly clearing her throat. "Mr. Alcott."

The man looked up, maneuvering his head to look over his daughter's mop of hair that was resting on his shoulder. "Y-yes?"

"I'm director Emily Piggot of the PRT. Please, take a seat."

"I-I don't...Should we call a lawyer?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "That's not necessary. You're not under arrest and your daughter is not in trouble…" She almost amended the statement with 'From us' but held herself back.

"Well what's going on? I was just called from work and was told you had Dinah and that she'd been attacked. Now she's here and crying and-"

One could almost hear what little patience she still had, audibly… snap.

She had a mole in her organization, the threat of every Ward's, and possibly every Hero's Civilian Identification in the hands of a criminal. One who might just upload those identifications to a public database out of spite. Mercenaries chasing children through the street, her Wards publicly bested by a small-time gang that managed to escape with at least five to eight hundred thousand dollars in cash, a PR catastrophe currently brewing in the media with every Hero being out of the city when all of these situations went down, the Mayor ringing her secretaries phone off the cradle with calls every fifteen minutes.

She was not exactly in the mood to humor this civilian's fears and play the soft ball game.

She opened her mouth.

The door to her office hissed open.

She was sure the clack of her teeth could have been heard on the floor below.

She glared at the most unwelcome intruder.

"Yes Calvert?" She all but bit out.

The man looked at the assembled group in her office, Rory, the Alcotts, and Hebert before turning his eyes to her, pulling a file out from under his arm. He cleared his throat. "Forgive me for the interruption" He said drolly, not looking the least bit put off by the curious glances or her heated stare, marching past the lot of them to hand her the file. "But I thought you should know, that situation with Shadow Stalker has not been resolved."

Her gaze spoke volumes. 'Oh for fuck's sake Thomas.'

He continued, unperturbed or oblivious. "Apparently there was an error with the paperwork."

She grabbed the folder and tossed it on her desk without a second glance. "I'll deal with it myself later."

He tossed a look Hebert's way.

What the fuck was wrong with him!?

"Understood." He said before he marched out with a sharp about face.

Her eyes could have cut stone, she was sure. If she were to trigger right now it'd be with a blaster power out of her eyeballs to kill him where he stood.

She made a point not to look at Hebert for a while longer as she decided to delve into the proverbial fray with Mr. Alcott's concerns.

(X)

That night

"So...we have a traitor amongst us." Armsmaster mused as he scratched at his beard with one hand, the other holding the Halberd. He was the only hero present, in part because Emily knew he was too much of a glory hound to go rogue. Miss Militia was another Hero she had on the very short 'highly unlikely to be the traitor' list. Nearly everyone else was fair game as far as she was concerned.

"We do." Emily growled as she looked out the window towards the Bay. She turned towards the Tinker Hero. "Given everything we know, its very likely someone relatively high on the chain… or worse, multiple people."

"Your tone suggests you have no idea who. "

"None." She growled. "I take it you haven't had time to read the transcript of the Alcott girl's interview?"

"Not yet. I was informed she could tell numbers, hard percentages of event probability. Useful. Especially since they can cover both pre and post cognition."

"She can." Emily nodded. "Once we figured that out we laid out pictures of Coil, Faultline, Lung and Kaiser. She fingered Coil immediately."

"Hmm…" His lip curled. She couldn't blame him.

Out of the four primary criminal powers in the bay, Coil was the biggest enigma of them all. They know the Merchants were doped out of their minds and only wanted to sell more drugs and 'recruit' more people to make up for everyone they lose to overdoses on a weekly basis. The Azn Bad Boys had their Big Three in Lung, Bakuda, and Oni Lee, especially Lung. The Empire 88 has Kaiser and was the most pressing threat to the Bay, what with the number of parahumans he had under his employ, plus the greatest amount of raw manpower out of any of the gangs.

Faultline's crew wasn't technically a villain group. They were mercenaries. Kidnapping children and paying other mercenaries didn't fit their M.O.

But Coil was one giant mystery. All they knew was that he employed mercenaries. They didn't know if he had any other parahumans in his employ, or if he even was a parahuman himself.

And for all they knew now, the most they could figure out was that he had hired the Undersiders. They didn't even know if it was a one time deal or a permanent basis kind of thing.

"The Central Bay heist was a diversion. Coil hired the Undersiders to do it. He used them to distract the Wards and sent in his mercenaries to kidnap Dinah while you and the rest of the Heroes were outside of the city. He knew exactly how long it would take us to scramble the Wards and get them to the bank, and knew exactly how to counter Vista's power with a mass group of people to allow the Undersiders to escape. That information is highly classified."

" It could have been the Undersiders' Thinker. Tattletale. Still, should we do interviews?" Armsmaster straightened up. "I can talk to some of-."

She shook her head. "You can, but not yet. Coil's mole could very well be a parahuman, or someone with Tinker tech, or even under Master-Stranger influence. I want every damn base covered, so we're going to using Dinah to help us. I don't want to tip them off at all. As of now, only four people know what we're discussing. You, myself, Ashburn and Triumph. No one else knows and no one else needs to know… Clear?"

He nodded.

Piggot leaned back in her seat. "Now. Here's the troubling part. I questioned Miss Alcott earlier, questions in regard to her safety. She answered that there is only a fifty-eight percent chance she's safe inside PRT HQ."

Armsmaster reeled.

She nodded. "Specifically within the next thirty two hours. It rose after that."

"That means Coil's going to act very quickly. He knows Dinah's power and knows that if he waits for much longer his mole is going to get exposed."

"That's what I'm assuming."

"Did you ask her anything else?"

"If she was in her home. The answer there was abysmal but not unexpected. Twelve percent if she returned home to her family. More troubling though is that if we took her to an out of state safehouse her chances of being safe were only twenty-seven percent."

Armsmaster frowned. "That would suggest that he either has the ability to track her-"

"Or the infiltration is so deep and so widespread that even newly classified information can practically reach his desk the second it hits ours."

The man shook his head.

Coil's network was bigger than any of them thought. They'd been so fixated on the Dragon and the self styled Emperor that they never noticed the Venomous Snake slithering up behind them.

"Why did you stop questioning her?" He suddenly asked. "We only have a window of a few hours before Coil makes his move against us. If we can narrow down the location of his base with a map we can-"

"Don't insult the both of us Armsmaster." She cut him off. "You think I wouldn't have this girl in a room right now if I could? I got as much out of her as was possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, she never explained that she gets thinker headaches with repeated use." She looked like she just drank curdled milk. "I… wasted so many questions before that!" She rubbed her forehead. "Even the specialized pills our pediatrician offered only managed to ebb the pain for one or two more questions after I realized the mistake. She's been utilizing her power all day in order to escape. When she got a nosebleed after the last question her parents stepped in. Her power puts a strain on her brain in putting in the numbers and probability. Right now, she's in the Wards dormitory. Her father went back home to get a change of clothes, we sent PRT agents with him. Her mother is in one of the… jail cells actually."

Armsmaster's incredulous expression was obvious even behind his helmet. Emily would have laughed if not for the situation at hand.

She shrugged. "This is the PRT. Not a hotel. Its all we had to offer without placing her in the barracks or the Protectorate rooms. Both of which would be a high breach in security that we simply do not need more of. She took it. The door's unlocked and she's close to a bathroom with a shower. At any rate, if Coil plans on trying to get to Miss Alcott again within the next thirty two hours he's going to have to go through every member of the PRT to do it."

"Hmmm… we should have one Hero stick by Dinah at all times." He said.

She nodded. "Already ahead of you. Assault and Battery volunteered for the first watch. We'll also be keeping patrols to a minimum." She continued. "Unless Lung is blowing up the city, or Kaiser declares some holy war against all minorities we all stay firmly put until Coil is dealt with."

"Understood."

She expected him to walk away at that point. It was how her meetings usually went after all. This time though, much to her curiosity, he stayed standing in front of her.

"Something further?"

"This isn't the best time to bring this up." He admitted and Emily felt her eyebrow hike its way up to her hairline on its own. "But if I leave with this whole situation I'll likely forget. We need to discuss the situation with Hebert and Sophia Hess."

Ahh. That headache.

She leaned back in her chair. She needed a drink.

"Talk then."

He frowned. No doubt in consternation that she was actually making him talk this out rather than simply deducing what he wanted to bring up on her own.

"This… situation, is growing increasingly precarious. Gallant has already figured out that Hess is connected to her Trigger. Aisha Labourne, a non powered friend they've made in Arcadia, is aware of the relationship between Hess and Hebert, our involvement is unknown to her as of yet. Between these two things, it won't take long for the rest of the Wards to find out, and from there there is no way that Miss Hebert will not find out as well and the situation will become unsalvageable."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you've come here to… what, inform me that we need to tell her?"

He nodded. "It is my personal assessment of the situation… yes."

She almost wanted to laugh in his face. She stopped herself though, settling for shaking her head instead. "You really are the absolute worst with people."

He frowned. "If you believe I'm wron-"

"No-" She cut in sharply. "I don't think you're wrong. You're right. We do have to tell her. Its just sad its taken you this long to figure that out."

She leaned forward in her seat. "Did you actually think this was going to be a permanent secret? That it could remain a permanent secret? I cut Sophia a deal because Sophia was still useful to me. And can still be useful to the Protectorate as a whole. She's a hard counter to many capes that rely on some form of armor. Even here in the bay, her phasing ability would let her get past Lung, Hookwolf, and Kaiser's defenses. Three very heavy hitters she could tranquilize in seconds with her bolts. Potential disasters neutralized."

She snapped her fingers. "Just like that. But the others? Emma Barnes, Madison Clements, Blackwell, a good portion of Winslow's old faculty, the security guards of the school. I hard pushed all of these cases in the DA's office and in civil suits to get them seen as fast as possible. Get some of them jail time or get the civil charges to land some decent payout that we can forward to the Heberts. I even called in a few favors and twisted some arms in the clerk's office to get them seen before judges whose own children or relatives out of state have had bullying or similar problems. All of this has been in preparation to mollify her when we eventually speak with her about the situation. To show her that we do have her best interest in mind even though we had to brand Sophia as a necessary evil and cut her a far more favorable deal than the others."

The frown was still on his face. "Why didn't you inform Miss Militia about this? Or me?"

She shrugged. "Frankly? The first name that crossed my desk, understandably, was Sophia Hess. That was the first situation I dealt with. After Sophia walked out that door I started making phone calls. And neither you nor Militia brought the situation up again. The situation was under control."

"So when is it that we tell her?"

She frowned in thought. "If the situation is already known to Gallant then we can't wait much longer. He's never been one to sit well with lying, even lies of omission." She closed her eyes and thought. "Thirty two hours is the time frame we have on Coil's attack. Lets deal with one hydra head at a time. That first. Then Hebert. A day and a half or a day if we deal with Coil fast enough."

"There is… one possibility." He ventured. "If Coil is aware of Sophia's identity… and her connection to Hebert…" He trailed off.

Emily smacked her own forehead. "Mother fucker…" When it rains it bloody well pours. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Security here."

"Send Ashburn up to my office immediately! This is urgent!"

"Ahh I'm afraid Ashburn has left with her father Director. So have most of the Wards. I believe Vista is still in the dorms however if you-"

"No…" She sighed, aggravated. She should have known. With the crisis about their Civilian identities the Wards would go to see their families safe. Vista's relationship with her parents was abysmal. She would be the only one there.

She had to make phone calls, get the families to stay in a hotel or something nearby. It was easier to guard one building than it was to guard five or six across a town. Gods damnit why didn't she think of this before! Too much crap to keep straight in her head. Too much bad news in the span of a few hours… She rubbed at her forehead. Another goddamn headache. 'I am getting so drunk when this crisis is over or I'm taking a bullet to my brain...' "Thank you."

She hung up the phone, looking up at Armsmaster. She looked at the clock and frowned. Two AM.

Nothing for it. She wasn't going to risk Coil twisting this story to be even worse than it already was.

She picked up the phone a second before it started to ring.

She cursed, pushing a button to accept the call "Piggot speaking."

She listened. Her eyes going wide "What!?"

(X)

Within his base, Thomas Calvert, now with his mask and black body-suit in the visage of Coil, looked at the myriad of monitors arrayed in front of him and his grudging employee, Lisa.

It'd been a busy few hours since he'd left the PRT. Hours that had cost him a considerable amount of money and resources. And a negotiation where he'd had to lay down assurances and assuage fears.

But worth it if all went according to plan.

Which he'd make absolutely certain it would.

"Status?" He called.

"We're ready." Was Grue's darkness-warped voice, he could hear the crunching of bone and the whimpers of dogs in the background.

"This is Trickster. Are we doing this some time today?"

"Faultline here… you have one shot Coil. This plan of yours doesn't go exactly according to plan and we're gone."

"Of course." He nodded. All the pieces were in place. Now it was time to call check. "Tattletale."

Lisa stepped forward, her eyes panning over the cameras for a second. "Trickster, you're going in first-"


	20. Interlude: Tattletale

Interlude: Tattletale

The PRT holding facilities of the PRT East-Northeast.

In a city like Brockton Bay where the crime rate was practically through the roof and Parahuman activity was nearly twice to three times the national average there was no simple 'Jail'. There just couldn't be. Between Masters and Strangers alone, anything that didn't have PRT personnel, training and security equipment was practically gift wrapped for an escape attempt.

And if they ever managed to pull it off once one could consider it open season on any and all penitentiaries.

That had been a lesson learned very very quickly after Parahumans came on the scene decades ago and had proceeded to crack open Maximum security facilities, banks, national security files and a couple of other locations and caused damage that had been estimated in the billions.

So these days, there was typically one prison where everyone went to. Parahuman and non Parahuman alike. The only way you were remanded to a purely non powered, low security facility was if you were a juvenile or had no criminal record related to any known villain affiliations. Even if your old gang or what have you was out of state, you would still be remanded to this facility.

Here in the Bay, Parahuman criminals were kept in specially sealed Vaults at the lowest level of a three storey basement. Every one of the cells could be flooded with Containment Foam instantly, as could the hallways, the maintenance access areas, even the recreational yard held underground with artificial sunlight could be foamed to capture any out of control Parahuman or anyone really.

There had only ever been one attempted assault on the location back when the Teeth and Marquis were still household names here in the Bay. The Butcher had gotten it into his head to spring one of his captured Parahumans.

Nine minutes.

That was the response time.

Between minute one and minute nine, the entire PRT had been mobilized, as had the Protectorate, the then "Brockton Bay Brigade", the full police department and the national guard. Somewhere on the internet there was still an image of an entire military convoy of Tanks and military APVs grinding their way down first street.

Rubber bullets weren't used by any of them.

Needless to say that had been a disaster for the Teeth. And had marked their death keel in the Bay. The Empire was not going to let them recover from losing almost 3/5ths of their manpower in the span of nine minutes.

Now, with Dragon's systems possibly coordinating rapid response teams, you could cut that time by two to four minutes.

Her job was to make sure this went far better than that.

Namely by completing their objective in three minutes.

Her eyes panned over the screen, just managing a glimpse of Coil in his black body suit a few feet beside her.

Her power drank in the proverbial buffet. Dozens of snippets of information pouring over her. Minute details becoming obvious. "Trickster. You're up first." She called.

"Go ahead?"

"Get us a radio. The walkies Coil gave are the exact same brand and model you can switch it with one from one of the patrolling guards." She threw a look her boss' way. He'd prepared for this. Knew it was gonna happen. That meant he knew about the guards equipment but didn't have enough inside information to just find out the frequency off hand. Probably because prison security was an entirely separate branch from the local protectorate. His reach had limits.

Good to know.

There was a pause and on one of the cameras she saw a guard on the tower turn and reach down to the ground and pick up his walkie that had fallen from his belt onto his ankle.

'Done. Using frequency six two four.'

One of Coil's computer techs started to work.

Fifteen seconds later.

"We're in." He called. "Whatever they say, we'll hear."

"Can we give orders to them?"

The man looked at his computer, shaking his head. "Honestly, wouldn't risk sending more than two. This gear is practically running on full power just to get a peak in through the back door. Anything more and Dragon's systems will know something's wrong and start tracing us back to this location."

Not pleased, not exactly surprised though.

She turned back to the monitors.

"Alright. First things first, diversion. Biggest baddest, heavy hitters. Bitch, Grue, Ballistic, Spitfire I want you three over that west wall in thirty seconds, go!"

She sucked down a breath and waited.

She was the first to see it in the cameras as a blanket of Grue's darkness, rushed close. One guard on the tower did a double take, leaning close to the railing to see if his eyes were deceiving him. The two men in the monitor room caught it five seconds later. One lunged for the walkie, the other for the phone.

The Guard on the tower spoke.

"Control this is north west tower I...I'm not sure if-"

Then the dark was gone and she saw Bitch's dogs lunging out to claw their way up the sheer stone wall.

Countdown start.

"Shit! Control! Control this is north west tower we are under attack by unknown numbers of parahuman forces! Under attack!" The man ran into the tower, emerging a second later with his friend, both holding some tinker tech long-rifles.

"Grue, dark field as much as you can!" She shouted!

The black abyss bloomed out from him, like a sheet of night, the cameras were all blacked out on the northern side.

She looked to the others, the alarms were going off in the barracks, seventy-five on site agents scrambling to put on their armor and grab their weapons as others scrambled from locations across the prison compound.

Massive stone slabs shot out of the dark like they were fired from a cannon. Moving impossibly fast, the stones hit the north west tower with brutal, timed precision, almost rhythmic.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

By the fourth the neck of the Tower was crumbling, the sheer weight of its crown making the thing tilt and snap itself in two to tumble onto the wall itself. One officer dived onto a nearby roof, alive but definitely with something broken, she didn't see what happened to the other one, though her power helpfully provided its opinion on how many different ways he broke his neck.

The southwest tower was then hit by an impossibly fast slab of rock, while cameras on buildings four and six, closest to the cloud of darkness, caught sight of towers and walls being set on fire, blocking the closest exits.

Thirty seconds.

"Faultline you're up."

"Moving to the control tower."

"No no." She shook her head. "That tower is a decoy. The computers there are just glorified hard drives where they keep their records. You're heading to the very south corner of the east wall. Punch straight through, then into the building across, and then you're punching through two floors to get to the Room that's housing the control center for the whole prison."

"Better be right about this bitch."

'Well fuck you too buddy.' She grit her teeth...oh what she wouldn't do to lead her straight into the barracks full of armed and angry guards! No love was lost between her and the Mercenary leader. Regent had made the comparison between the two as a cobra and mongoose.

She shook her head, once more tossing Coil a look out of the corner of her eye.

Their reason for being here was bullshit. That much was obvious to her the second he opened his mouth. No group of people were this important. Especially not to him. He'd sooner have them all killed in a prison yard 'accident' than go through all this trouble to get them out.

She still didn't have enough information to discover what exactly his endgame was but she would. It was clear it had something to do with the PRT HQ and the Protectorate. Something to draw them here rather than elsewhere, his real target.

The bank was a distraction job too. Distractions seemed to be his favorite modus operandi.

She wished she'd have taken a minute or two to peruse a newspaper before she collapsed on her bed after the bank.

Maybe she'd have found what was so important.

Nothing for it now though, she focussed back on Faultline.

"Genesis!" She heard her demand. "Help us out here and flank them."

"Genesis is making her way towards the armory." Ballistic called back over the comm. Faultline sighed in frustration.

"Then you come. The guards and automatic defenses are pinning us down! Where is the place anyway?"

Coil gave Tattletale a look and her power told her of the location.

"Okay, you just have to make a straight beeline to the control room. Should be about thirty yards from your position, right down the hallway and past the walls."

"Ballistic?"

"Working my way there now. Gotta take down these foam guns before they get a bead on us. Just hang tight."

"Fine forget it, I'll handle it myself." Faultline snipped in frustration.

Tattletale's eyes panned over the monitors, her power feeding her more information.

Grue's team splitting up in the dark, hitting many targets, trying to get as much confusion as possible, cover Ballistic so he can use his power in peace.

Faultline taking care of turrets by splitting whole walls in half, cutting the wiring inside them, bypassing others.

Newter is handling the normals on the south, ambushing, hit and run tactics.

Genesis slipped into the armory, hitting the guards before they can arm themselves.

Faultline sprinting to up-link room. Gregor's covering her. Trickster running interference with the guards as he listens in on the walkie he has.

She made it.

Faultline places a hand on the door. Then there's no more door. That alarm joins in to the hundreds of others now ringing through the place.

"I'm in. What next?"

Coil raised his watch. "Log into the server. The password is Tommy-Harry-Xavier-One-One-Three-Eight."

THX-1138… So the designer was a Star Wars fan? Tattletale smiled a bit in amusement, then she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Putting it in now...I'm in."

"Next, there's an emergency command prompt for the doors. It's installed for an Endbringer evacuation. Press these next keys in this exact order and it will immediately shut down all automatic defenses while it's at it. None of the prisoners will be foamed and the override code to end the evacuation protocols can only be pressed in manually. Destroy the computer when you're done to avoid that. " Coil sat down at the one of the computers and began reading the series of keys to Faultline himself. That was a welcome sight, the boss finally doing some work himself and not grandstanding.

"Cell Doors to all quarters unlocked. Inmates freed. Defenses shut down."

She gave her boss a thumbs up and he connected a port of sorts to his watch.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Coil addressed, probably hacking into the intercom. "Congratulations. I have deigned to give to you what has been taken away. Freedom. If you wish to be free, then I suggest you cooperate with the parahumans already fighting on your behalf. Either fight, or stay in your cells, but whatever decision you make, do so quickly, this window is rapidly closing for all of you and the Protectorate will not be kind to those they find still in here once we're done. If you wish to arm yourselves, the password for the armories are seven, seven, three, eight, Beta, Zulu, nine. With that said." Tattletale saw his mask shift, she didn't need her power to see that he was smirking. "I give you leave to make certain they don't capture you again."

Inmates confused, wary, others are getting out of their cells, running. Others getting up, following, understanding opportunity to escape.

'One minute twenty-seven seconds. Right on time.'

He leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself.

Plans to use inmates as cannon fodder and distractions incoming heroes.

Stall tactic. Wants to keep the heroes bogged down. Exhaust them?

No, simultaneous strike ready to take place. Other computer techies are tuned in to some other operation, whispering.

She furrowed her brow, the crease only a reflection of the headache coming on as she tried to narrow down the list of possible targets. The banks were out, a list of important people were discarded just as quickly.

One by one her power definitively ruled out the other alternatives leaving only one target that was still viable. Much as she might not want to even consider it.

Wants to hit the PRT HQ.

End goal?

Drop in public support? No. Cause panic? Unclear.

Coil picked up his phone, dialed and spoke his voice altering in its pitch and tone to sound alarmed as he spoke to the person on the other end. "This is agent James Edison-"

Her eyes widened as her power fed her new information as she listened.

Draw heroes out. Wards too. Leave PRT HQ undefended for a secondary assault

There was a call to his cellphone which was answered at the second ring. "Speak."

Being careful not to use his name. Person on the other end knows it. Avoiding use because of me.

"You're sure?" He questioned before nodding. "Good." He hung up the phone and then picked up the other he'd been using to call before.

Person on the phone just gave information. Important information. Possibly target of the whole operation.

The patterns were there, all coming together like the interweaving threads of a complex tapestry being pulled and strung together to paint its picture. Individual pieces impossible to discern alone coming into an identifiable place in the design.

Luring PRT to a trap.

A trap, to what end!? This was still just the means for the goal.

"This is Trickster. Do I move in?" His tone was becoming annoyed now.

"Patience Trickster. You'll move in shortly. For now, hang back, and then you will move in on my personal order." Coil spoke into the watch. "Tattletale. Status on our heroes?"

Tattletale closed her eyes and thought, extrapolating information based on distance, transportation, heroes that were reported to be on base.…

"Another forty-five seconds tops." She answered.

"Genesis, I need you to control the prison's automatic defense systems now. Stop wasting time.

"You try fighting your way through this crap!" They heard the girl shout. Lisa began switching through monitors trying to find her.

Finally they did. She was punching her way through a half dozen PRT prison guardsmen in a combat form that looked like a cross between an alligator and a gorilla.

"You're going the wrong way!" She shouted. "There's nothing in that room they're guarding, its just another decoy."

"Then where the hell is it!?"

She stood up, and back, as far away from the monitors and the blueprint layouts as possible. Letting sheer scope of her eyes gather in everything as her power flooded her mind with information. She could feel a major headache starting to form in the base of her skull.

"Another building, building Three, Cell block seven two. One cell was empty!" She shouted, then looked to the computer satellite imagery tracking the team.

Closest…

Bitch.

"Bitch! Into the building to your right!"

"Why?"

'Because you're gonna hack Dragon today dog girl.' Now there's a thought she never would have guessed to cross her mind. Any other person would have been thrilled. But nope, it has to be Bitch.

"Do it or we're all fuckedandyouwont'seeyourdogseveragainbecauseyou'llbearrestedmovemovemove!" She shouted in a fast highly pitched tone. She switched to another camera, one covering the courtyard and saw Bitch wheel Brutus around and literally smash through the building's cement wall.

She trampled several of the escaping inmates and combating guards that were in her way crushing them under Brutus or tons of brick and cement.

"Turn left, down the hall!" She demanded!

Coil got up, muttering "human error" as he shook his head and then spoke into Genesis' comm frequency. "Genesis you have to move now, follow my orders to rendezvous with Bitch immediately You're still the only one that can upload the backdoor virus."

"Goddamnit your plan sucks!" Genesis got on all fours and began bolting down the hall, charging through two guards who were foolish enough to stand in the way of a rampaging Gorillagator.

"Get off Brutus! He's too big for the halls and you'll take too long to break through."

"I'm not leaving my dogs!"

"You're not!" She agreed. "You're just telling him to stay. You'll be right back. There's no guards in your immediate area, he'll be fine. Relax."

She heard the snarl in her ear. But saw Bitch dismount and move down the hall into the open cell blocks in a sprint.

Tattletale looked at Coil with exasperation in her eyes. Coil looked back, seeming to express a moment of solidarity in their exasperation.

"Ok...Ok…" Lisa muttered chewing on a nail. "Cell...cell number…. Section N. Hall C2 Cell Number 1701.

She blinked. Wow...really? Really? Star Trek? She watched an episode of The Next Generation just the day before the heist and remembered the Enterprise's designation. This is...quite the coincidence.

Finally, she reached the cell.

"I'm here..."

"There's gonna be a false wall or a fake floorboard, find it."

As she waited she turned her attention back to the others. The prisoners were now brawling with the guards in the middle of the prison courtyard. The overwhelmed force was completely on the back foot and it was only a matter of seconds for the whole prison to be subdued as it was now.

Good. She could already hear and see the sirens approaching from the various screens around her.

"Found it. Needs password."

"Larry-Oswald-Larry-Two-One-Three-Three-Seven-Four-Ulysses." Coil spoke with the most serious tone imaginable. Tattletale snorted. LOL 2 1337 4 u? That was it. The security designer here really was a fucking nerd. Or a Troll. She had thought Dragon designed all the security systems. Guess that info was wrong.

'Thank God Dragon didn't design this thing come to think of it. Passwords are probably as long as my arm, in triplicate, Zulu or Klingon or something.'

"Now what?"

"Genesis is almost there. She'll upload control to us here."

Ten agonizing seconds later, Genesis barreled into the cell block, looking for all the world like she just barreled through a Warzone.

Probably had.

"Alright I'm here what do you want!?"

"Put the USB into the control system then open up the command prompt. Should pop up when the virus is inside the system."

"You know, if I didn't know what a command prompt was this plan would go to shit."

He ignored her. "Input the following commands-" Tattletale's power fed her new info. Bitch was already running back to Brutus.

Coil provided USB Hacking probes to Genesis, worth a pretty penny, should lock out Dragon from the computer. Permanent? No. Gamble. Ten minute window tops.

"Gotta hand it to you." She said. "Using their guns against them is pretty clever. How much did hacking Dragon's security systems cost you?"

"Not much."

Lying. Cost a fortune. Actually dented his budget a bit. Toybox make.

"I believe that when you attack a castle, you don't have the intention of destroying it. You aim to control it and use it against your foes. It's common sense, and common sense and warfare make the most beautiful of bedfellows."

"Riiiiight…" Tattletale focused back on the screens, hearing Coil input his commands via hacking device.

"We're in." One of his technicians called. "Access to prison security systems. Ready to input commands."

Tattletale felt a shiver down her spine. She thanked god that most, if not all of the automatic defenses were just non lethal containment foam. The thought that Coil could draw in the heroes and wipe them all out in the span of a few minutes was not one she wanted to entertain. The Triumvirate would be bringing the wrath of god down on their heads within twelve hours if so as they would hunt them down one by one.

"Good." Coil relaxed back in his seat and raised his watch. "Everyone, auto defense systems are under our control. Take positions for defense and prepare to acquire objectives. Grue, Faultline, Spitfire, Ballistic. Head to the armory and lead prisoners with you. Help distribute fire arms to the inmates, as well as yourselves."

Two minutes...fifty three seconds.

Seven seconds ahead of schedule.

"This is Trickster. I see Armsmaster riding down the street, he's here. Velocity's right along with him too."

"Sundancer." Coil ordered.

"A-alright...you sure these places are empty?" Said the hesitant voice of the other female of the Travelers. Tattletale's power fed her information but Coil beat her to it.

"They are!" He snapped. Tattletale was surprised. Not every day she sees her boss with a raised voice. "The buildings were abandoned after the Teeth's first attempt at a mass breakout now use your power and cut them off!"

One of the technicians spoke. "Auto defense systems all activated, even backups. Ready to fire on your order."

Tattletale saw the glare on her screen as Sundancer's sun suddenly dropped down from the sky like Scion's wrath. Velocity stopped, turned on a dime to avoid the sheer heat and ran past it.

Armsmaster was still limited to the laws of physics though. He turned his bike hard, the whole thing falling and grinding across the asphalt, edging closer. He grabbed onto the Halberd mounted on the bike's side and used the grappling hook to yank himself free in a move that would have ripped off anyone elses arm. But nope, power armor and possibly some bullshit iron-reinforced bones or some other crap too. Fucking Tinkers.

On the other hand his bike was reduced to half melted slag by the time it came to a stop. The army of PRT and police cars behind them were slamming on the brakes to not get any closer to the extreme heat.

"We have choppers inbound." Trickster called.

"How many?" She asked.

"Thre-no, si- eleven. Eleven choppers en route!"

Mother of fuck...so this is what a pissed off Protectorate looked like.

"Newter are you almost to Trickster's position?" Coil asked.

"I am. I see PRT vans and police coming from the roads Sundancer isn't covering. They're going around the sun."

"Good. You know what to do when you get there."

"On it."

"This is Grue. We're at the armory, arming up inmates now. Genesis opened the door for us before heading to the cell block."

"Good. Keep at your posts. Faultline, head to point B with Gregor and Ballistic. Bitch, Regent, Spitfire, and Genesis head to the Courtyard with whatever prisoners are armed. You'll be the a line of defense behind the auto defense system and Sundancer's sun." Coil said. He got affirmatives all around and leaned back.

"Shit!"

Newter's voice, surprised, alarmed. Not woun-

"Argh!"

Scratch that, got hit. Got hit by target. Only one on field that could do it. Armsmaster, has countermeasures. Came prepared. Tagged Armsmaster, but stunned. Shocked.

"Newter's down. Armsmaster had some electrical field. Switched him with an unconscious guard on the North Wall." Trickster.

"This is Grue, lots of inmates coming out. They're pissed and looking to shoot. Still have some to go."

"Faultline here. I'm going to get Newter now."

"Yo. This is me to you. Just wanted to let you know we've got Miss-All-American-Immigrant with a BFG on a chopper. Guys with not so BFG's are with her, these aren't containment foam BFG's by the way." Regent.

"Engage." Coil said, not minding Regent's unprofessionalism in the slightest. "The inmates are armed. You know what to do." He stood up and left his chair, giving Tattletale a pill bottle and walking away. "Tattletale, I need to make an important call, I'll leave the rest to you. Have Trickster fall back." Tattletale opened one of them up and downed a tablet with a swig from a water bottle.

"Got it." She looked back into the screens as the drug began to null out the pain in her head, and she was fed more information.

Coil going to call PRT contact? No. But...someone involved with them. Has to do with the operation. Body language anxious. Important part. Lynchpin of the whole plan.

She had another swig of water and watched at the screens of the battle. Militia was shooting the Foamgun Turrets with a sniper rifle on the choppers. Impossible shots that she was pulling off with pinpoint precision. Using armor piercing rounds to punch straight through the Turret's casing to destroy the inner mechanisms and clear the way for Armsmaster and the others.

Dragon must have warned them.

The police and PRT forces that could get past the sun were now smashing down the prison gates with what amounted to a tank. The sheer shock and awe value outweighing the cost as they stormed in with an array of weapons leveled out against the prisoners.

Then the firefight started and this whole thing went down into a clusterfuck of lots of dead people.

Three minutes, forty-six seconds in.

Velocity zoomed into the Prison, the red blur of his costume quickly mixing into the inmate crowd. Armsmaster was right behind him, standing at seven foot something in his power armor which now bore a glowing riot shield coming out of the left vambrace as he advanced.

She could see Grue finishing up arming the last inmate and give a thumbs up towards the camera. Ballistic was with Sundancer and Trickster, Ballistic and Trickster guarding Sundancer as her sun was now the size of a beach ball. She was creeping it closer to the prison gates, giving the Police and PRT plenty of warning. Not wanting to harm anyone. Ballistic was firing molten hot pebbles, heated by the sun and skimming off the ground, and attacking PRT and police from their rear.

They were effectively trapped between the hammer of angry prisoners and the anvil of a very deadly projection.

Tattletale turned and looked into the satellite feed that was currently covering the bay, and another covering the state itself.

"This is Tattletale. Dragon is en route to the prison. In one of her quick response suits." She spoke. "And…." Her power fed her more information.

"Wards from all over the city are coming in. So is Dauntless. They will be pouring in, one at a time due to the differing distance. But you have another two minutes tops before they're all there."

"We have confirmation." One of the Technicians said. "The New Wave Heroes have just left their homes, they're en-route. ETA one minute and thirty four seconds."

Fuck!

Too much. Way too much. The whole Empire could be here helping them and it might still be too much. They'd never be able to win here.

What was Coil's true goal...What is the snake hiding…He was telling the truth when he mentioned that he had a plan to get them all out of here she made sure of that ten times over before accepting the deal.

And he didn't fail.

It was that above all that had kept her from blowing his brains out herself.

"This is Trickster. I've got eyes on your new Ward Coil."

Her power gave her information. Inflection, tone, voice patterns.

It screamed at her.

Target acquired.


	21. 4-1

4.1

I woke up with a startled jerk, the phone blaring on my nightstand in a shrill, high pitched ring.

My heart hammered in my chest, the events of the previous day coming back to me in an absolute rush.

Then the fears came.

Had they attacked one of the others? Chris? Missy? Dean?

I all but jumped up in my bed, lunging for the phone and answering. "Hello!?"

"This is agent James Edison!" The man shouted, he sounded alarmed, rushed. "Ashburn we're picking you up in One minute. There's an emergency."

I could hear other voices in the background, the clicking of keys and sounds that seemed to indicate some kind of fight. "What's wrong!?"

"The PRT holding facilities are under attack by an unknown number of parahumans. Intelligence has pointed out the Undersiders and the Travelers on scene! We're calling in all Wards and Heroes. We have a car on the way to pick you up!"

I got up out of bed, cradling the phone in one hand as I ran down the stairs to the front of my house, the holding area of the PRT was just a few miles from here.

I opened looked through the screen. I couldn't see anything wrong from here but…

A light turned on upstairs. "Taylor?"

"The car will be there soon. We have equipment for you inside. Move now. From the sound of everything they'll need a heavy hitter on the field!"

The man hung up and I blinked stupidly for a second. Standing in the middle of my living room at two something in the morning in my PJ's wondering what the hell I was supposed to do.

"Taylor?"

Dad's voice made me turn to look at him, standing at the foot of the stairs, confused and still half asleep.

"Its three in the morning kiddo what're you-"

"There's an emergency." I said, still in a half daze myself. "They're coming to pick me up in-" I had to change- I don't have my gear on me or any ash. I…

The van pulled to a stop, only barely avoiding squealing its tires inside our driveway.

One of the agents stepped out of the van, running up the front porch and banging on the door.

Dad moved to open it.

The man stumbled in, looking around for me before he finally caught sight of me.

"Come on." He said. "We have equipment for you in the car!"

"Hey, wait one goddamn minute what the hell is going on here!?" Dad shouted, the sleep completely banished from his mind.

"The PRT holding facilities are under attack." The man answered. "We're calling in all the Wards and everyone we can-"

"The Wards aren't even supposed to fight!"

I didn't wait any further, I ran past him, ducking under the agent's arm to do so. I was not staying here while my friends were gonna go off and fight supervillains!

"Taylor!"

I ignored him, running into the van's open side door, immediately finding the ash in the container in the backseat.

To my surprise, the agent driving the car didn't wait for his friend to come back in behind me. He put the car in reverse and gunned it, the car door slamming shut with the sudden inertia.

"Here." Another agent said, placing a standard issue PRT communicator in my ear, then the PRT helmet on my head and strapping it in place. Too much to hope that they'd have the custom one Armsmaster made for me.

They opened up the container and I instantly moved the ash over me. Overlaying and overlapping patterns of armor, conforming and shifting to fit my imagination.

"Here." The Agent that put a helmet on my head handed me a file. "Some of the information we've got on the supervillains so far."

I opened up the file, it was almost impossible to read in the lowlight of the car but I saw the Undersiders there. Grue the darkness maker, Tattletale the Thinker, Regent who did some kind of remote muscle control, and Hellhound with her monster dogs.

I skimmed over them, I got most of this information from the others earlier. Who else was here…

The first picture was of a Case 53. A guy that looked like an orange lizard or something. Newter. The file was a bitch to read in the low light but I managed. It said the guy was some kind of mid range blaster that spat out a hallucinogenic venom like a spitting cobra. File recommended going in close and taking him down, wasn't a brute.

Spitfire was next, Striker that could evaporate someone's blood if they touch her. Might be immune to that but I sure as hell wasn't gonna test it.

Genesis was some kind of changer. Different forms for different functions, they'd seen her change rapidly mid fight to catch her enemies off guard with different tactics.

I was just gonna turn the page to the next when my ears finally picked up the sounds of the fight, gunfire in particular.

Absurd levels of gunfire.

"Christ, are they fighting war?" I asked, turning to look out the front windshield.

"Prison breakouts have to be put down hard and discouraged. This shit is hitting the fan quick." The driver answered. "Heard Dragon's on her way too."

"Shit." The agent beside me muttered.

"Where are the others?"

"On their way." The man answered. "Other vans are getting them, Aegis and Gallant will probably fly, Armsmaster, Velocity and Miss Militia are already on scene."

I nodded. More to myself than them.

We rounded a corner and I was convinced I was suddenly looking at some scene out of some over the top B-movie.

Was that a sun in the middle of the road?

"We're going around." The agent said as he swerved the car and began driving towards a different street. I could see explosions down the road past the sun, which was melting everything in a nearby radius. Even I could feel the heat of that thing. We went up over a road divider and around another building, a sharp turn after a block and another half mile and the van stopped outside an alley.

"You're about fifty yards away from the prison. If you want to burn anything else for ash, use the dumpster stuff over there. The other Wards should be pulling in soon." The agent told me as I got out and used my fire on the open dumpster to accumulate more ash for my armor. I even formed my ash sword. No way am I holding back against prisoners or those villains. They woke me up in the middle of the damn night.

"Which Ward am I closest to?"

"Aegis arrived here thirty seconds ago just a block west of our position and… another one, Vista I think. Good luck Ashburn!" He shut the door and drove off. I turned around, facing the alley and the small maze I would have to deal with before going right into a warzone. I licked my lips, gulped, and took a deep breath. I ran into the alley. I had no communicator on me, which sucked, so I just had to keep running.

I raised my wrist and realized that the agent forgot to give me my watch. I guess they didn't have time or just forgot. Crap.

I reached up to my helmet when I realized that this wasn't my helmet. It had no communication function to activate, only the earpiece beneath the helmet which I'd never be able to reach without removing my ash. To hell with that.

Fuck.

I shook my head and growled, charging onward and towards the wall leading into the prison. My hands were alight in flames as I gave a mighty leap and took in the sight before me as I stood on the prison wall.

It was pandemonium. Officers were in lines firing into prisoners and prisoners were firing into officers. Those that didn't have any weapons were improvising them with molotov cocktails and bombs made out of gas tanks that they were tossing into the crowd. I saw some kind of beast. All corded muscle and protruding bones, almost demonic looking, riding through and bashing anyone too slow to get the hell out of its way. Armsmaster was the only one I recognized in the hellish pit. His power armor was fully sealed up, panels covering his mouth and eyes with armor as he used his Halberd to fight while launching tear gas grenades from a wrist mounted launcher. I only just caught the blur of speed that was Velocity. I'm not sure how, but suddenly, in the air, one of the helicopters was lit up in a ball of fire, the whole thing spinning round and round before smashing down onto the wall across from me, the flaming hulk of metal tilting to crash into the street just outside the perimeter.

I jumped down into the chaos.

As I went to land, I felt my leg twitch out from under me and I landed off balance, nearly falling, a second later I lost all of my remaining footing and crashed down onto the slanted roof face first and tumbled, falling three stories down to slam onto the prison yard pavement.

... I… Son of a bitch! The Undersiders. The stupid looking one. Regent! He's got eyes on me!

I growled, picking myself off the ground and looked up to see if I could spot him.

I found him sitting atop one of the massive monsters I now knew to be Hellhound's dogs. He waggled his fingers in a wave my way.

My hands blazed up to toss a fireball at him when I got in range. I rushed into the fray.

Then I felt like I was hit by a truck and sent flying. I skidded on the ground, shaking my head as I looked up, seeing another demonic looking mutt with a dog-masked face villain riding my way.

I snarled and charged back, fire in my hands.

I fell flat on my ass as it came close, sliding underneath the beast and fired a blast into its underside as I did. The dog gave what could only have been a pained yowl, but in this state it could almost pass for threatening.

I got back on my feet tossing another fireball into its side as it tried to turn to face me. I clipped the pant leg of Hellhound who screamed bloody murder as she turned and fell off the dog to try and bat away the fires on her ankle. I moved to charge, seize the opportunity, then I fell flat on my face mid run, skidding on the ground with my speed, and again when I tried to recover and stand, at the third time I actually pushed myself into a wall. Bitch grabbed onto the dog and both mount and rider charged into the crowd, away from me.

Looking at the prison, I charged.

I could hear a roar and looked up, seeing… something charge at me and swing it's fist. I blocked it with my ash-covered arm and noticed I was looking at a hybrid of a gorilla, at least… it had the arms, body, and legs, its head was some kind of alligator for the head and tail… or was it a crocodile?

If I was guessing things right this had to be that Genesis chick. When I put her down I had to put her down hard, can't afford her changing on me mid fight to have a whole different bag of tricks.

The thing snarled and grabbed me with its two massive paws, the sheer strength catching me off guard as she headbutted me. I staggered a little, but Genesis staggered more so, caught off guard by how tough my ash was. So this is what it was like fighting a Brute.

But those lesson's I'd been taking with Aegis weren't for nothing. I reached up, both hands smashing into the thing's armpits, if its anatomy was even remotely human that must've-

I was lifted and thrown, my body punching straight through a concrete wall and into one of the prison's administrative buildings.

Guess that anatomy isn't remotely human then…

She jumped through the hole I'd made, finding me easily and charging like a mad bull.

I charged back and just as we were about to hit each other, I dove.

All of the ash powered force of my charge and whatever amount of power was behind her own charge slammed into Genesis' wide open knees, my shoulder smashed into her shins like a battering ram. A squawk escaped the inhuman thing's throat, I wasn't sure if it was from pain or surprise, before she flipped up and over me to slam into the ground behind me.

I stood, turned right around and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, lifting.

I swung, full power, decking Genesis in the disproportionately large jaw and sending her flying down the hall, past a ruined barricade that some of the guards had made in the lobby of this building.

There was a crunch of boots on gravel, I turned, fire ready in my hand.

"Stop!"

It was Armsmaster, voice booming out of his armor.

"Armsmaster- Its Genesis she-"

"You have to leave!" He cut me off. "You've been-"

Whatever he was gonna say, it was cut off, a stream of fire shooting out to splash onto his face, clinging there like liquid napalm. I turned and just managed to catch a glimpse of that Spitfire girl before something slammed into my side, harder than anything I'd ever experienced. I felt my arm and rib cage snap like twigs as I was launched clear out of the building, crashing through another wall to bowl over whatever the hell was unfortunate enough to be on the other side of it before I finally came to a stop by the prison wall, slamming into it with enough force to make me black out.

Seconds later, It must have been seconds… the battle was still going, I was waking up again, three Ash statues beside me, their healing auroras knitting the flesh and bone of my body like the damage never happened. I got up, staggering a bit, but I felt the nausea and pain fade away as the multitude of statues healed me. I looked up, and saw the fight still going full bore. Aegis was getting mauled by one of Hellhound's giant dogs, Gallant was firing into the crowd from overhead.

When did he get here?

I ran towards Aegis, the statues crumbling behind me, allowing me to gather the ash into a rapid spinning wheel around me.

A prisoner, a stupid one, caught sight of me, turned, and swung with a pipe I batted out of his hand with a downward blow, then used the same hand to backhand him into a wall, barely breaking my stride.

What did break my stride though was the same beast from before crashing onto the ground in front of me, snarling with ropes of drool trailing out of its maw.

It moved to lunge… and stopped.

Frozen.

I leaned around it, eyes searching and found Dennis waving happily beside the beast.

"Looked like you needed some help."

"Aegis!" I turned and pointed. "Lets get to Aegis!" I could still see him, punching and clawing at the dog that was gnawing on him like a toy. The most annoying bastard of this whole fight, Regent, was on the thing's back. Oh I was going to enjoy thi-

I tripped and fell flat on my face, just in time for some prisoner to club me in the back with a pipe or something.

I snarled and punched the prisoner in the gut, watching him double over as I stood, then elbowed him in the back, sending him to the floor. Scratch enjoying this, when I got my hands on this bastard I was sure the catharsis was going to be downright euphoric… for one of us anyway…

I rushed through the prisoners, dodging and weaving through the crowd of combatants, sprinting as fast as I could, Regent tried to make me trip again, and again, and this time I used a quickly conjured sword as a cane to keep my stride far better.

The renaissance themed asshole turned the dog around, apparently getting ready to run again.

Then there was a white blur and the animal was lifted clear off the ground, up, over my head and slammed back down.

New Wave had just showed up.

Then we were swallowed by black.

All light, sound, vibrancy of the world was suddenly cut off. In a single instant there was nothing.

Peace...

The Dark.

I went still.

Strangely… I felt like… taking in the scenery…

Shit!

It was like a ripple on a still pond. The small ringlets moving outward, the echo that reached me was faint. But in this place it might as well have been a gunshot.

The one that made this darkness…

No.

The thought is firm. Final. I find myself unwilling to argue even though there's no one here to argue with.

I shook my head and then I jumped.

When I cleared the darkness sound came back like a whitewash, I rose up, over the blanket of midnight black, trying to get my bearings.

Then there was an arm around my waist.

I started to struggle, moving to elbow whoever it was in the face when they spoke. "Calm the fuck down Ash its just me!"

Victoria. I stopped and a second later she had shifted her grip from my waist to my hands, keeping me aloft.

"Gotta find Grue." She hissed, peering into the black void. "They can see just fine inside the dark, probably some Tinker bullshit. Armsmaster's already confirmed that he can see through it too and that they're regrouping. He can't see clear enough to say exactly where the hell they're gathering up though."

I look down, searching the chaos below. "Grue is the one in black right?"

"With the skull-helmet? That's the guy." Glory Girl said as I acted as a turret for her, sending down fireballs in a swivel to the criminals. I saw several inmates catch fire and start screaming, but that didn't matter now. For now, Grue.

The minutes felt like hours standing there, hovering above, trying to find some break in the pattern, something that could-

"There!" Glory Girl followed my arm and flew in the direction. I saw Grue atop one of the buildings, almost directly below us the dark pooling out of him into the courtyards below.

He was fighting someone.

"Alright sweet! Stalker girl's keeping him distracted! Now we just-'

Then she let me go.

It took me a second to realize what had happened.

"Fucking Regen-!" I smashed into the building directly below me, down through the sheet metal ceiling to smash onto a now shattered desk…

I'm gonna kill him… I'm gonna… fucking… kill him. And by kill him I mean follow Vlad the Impaler's example and use a hot searing ash spear and gore him like a pig!

I picked myself up, slowly moving to try and get to my feet again.

I spied Grue through the window, still standing at the rooftop. Would have thought Glory Girl would have attacked by now…

Even so, Stalker was keeping him busy!

I ran towards the window and lunged.

Glass shattered and in a single leap I was latching onto the edge of the higher ceiling, pulling myself up to face the dark shrouded leader of the Undersiders.

"Time for a show…" He muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

I conjured an Ash sword. "I'll give you a show!"

"Stay the fuck out of this!"

I stop, surprised. I'd heard she was bad but-

"Trickster!" Grue shouted.

I blinked, and missed it. One second I was staring into the stern, severe face of Shadow Stalker's mask… the next… it was gone, whatever took its place clattering to the floor to reveal…

Sophia Hess!?

I don't know when I took a step back… but the next thing I know, my heel is at the very edge of the roof.

Sophia snarls as she wraps the collar of her massive coat under her face. She's looking at Grue. "You're a fucking dead man" Then… she turns back to me. And I can see it there plain as day. The expression I've seen so many times before. Always lingering in those dark eyes. "And you Hebert. One fucking word and I'll gut you like I should have done at Winslow!"

Its like a splash of cold water to the face. It shocks me back from whatever stupor gripped me.

And in an instant the rage I feel is a living, breathing thing inside of me. And my hands are burning with more fire than I've ever used in my life.

I see her eyes go wide with surprise and for a second, I relish the look there, savor it. In my thoughts I can picture it… imagine it… I can just… almost see the light die in her eyes. And I know that I will see it happen today. Tonight. Sophia Hess does not leave here alive!

The blow that struck me came from behind and I only saw it coming because it was Grue that shouted out the warning. Its only because of him I ever caught sight of the armored car a second before it hit me and I just felt… everything break!

I smashed down and through the building directly below us, plowing a hole straight through. At some point, I hit the road, scrape across it and slam into another building, punching straight through… I don't even know what. The armored car was shredded to pieces as I finally came to a stop, cement and concrete having torn the metals like wet cardboard at those speeds.

The pain was blinding, all consuming. My whole world was pain, it doused the blinding rage like cold water.

I struggled to stay awake… I could feel the ash moving, heard the signature snaps and cracks of bones as the statue took shape to heal me.

But even through the pain, through the creeping dark at the edge of my sight, probably Grue in battle with Stalker, through the noise and the chaos and the agony… my thoughts trailed back… it…

It couldn't be her… I had to be wrong…

It couldn't be her.

"No…. no…." I shook my head, or tried to. this had to be some sort of trick. It… it couldn't. Be. Her.

I shook my head… "It… can't be." I somehow rasped out through crushed ribs.

If it was… then… then…

"What. Don't tell me you actually thought they gave a shit about you Hebert."

I gasped, finding it hard to breath, the pain all around me seething and sharp. Where did that voice come from?

"Wha…."

"Oh come on now, you're just precious."

My helmet. Radio in my helmet. Its… responding now?

"You actually thought they gave a shit. Here's a hint Hebert. Nobody gives a shit about you. Only reason you're even on their radar is because you won the proverbial lottery. Otherwise you'd barely be a stain to scuff off their boot. You actually caused a lot of headaches when you burnt down Winslow, lots of cleanup to make. Had to transfer Stalker, hide the evidence from you. The funny thing was how you just ate. It. Up. Those guys must have been laughing for days at that shit."

I tried to move, to rip the helmet off my head, get this girl… Emma's voice away from me!

But my arms burned like fire, I could feel the splinters of bone grinding against each other inside my flesh.

My statues… they healed me faster than this… what was wrong?

I shook my head, tears burning at my eyes. "No… No they-"

"What? Didn't lie to you? Didn't trick you? Come on. Aegis is the team captain. Think they wouldn't tell him at least? Didn't you find it odd how everyone always walked on eggshells when she was mentioned?"

My hand finally found some strength, rising to rest against the helmet, pushing it with far too weak limbs.

"They knew Hebert. Can't keep a secret like that… well… unless its from you- of course!"

It was like her words were drawing up a slideshow across my thoughts, moments and snippets of time I'd discarded now coming back… twisted in this… new… horrifying light.

"So…" I ventured, the curiosity gnawing at me. "Is Shadow Stalker here?" I hadn't heard good things about the Ward, but I'd eventually have to work along side her. Might as well meet her now.

"No."

Carlos… Carlos had been the one to answer… he'd… Did he really…

"Oh yeah. He knew all about it."

"We're not sure when but So-I mean Shadow Stalker will contact us when she's tailing Skidmark or whoever's gonna pick up the drop."

"Almost slipped there with Stalker's name there Capy."

Dennis had laughed… Carlos...was glaring… Then...that means they…

"Course they smiled about it. I sure would."

I sobbed…

"Is she very private?" I found myself asking.

"Extremely." 

Browbeat too...

"You just made it easy Hebert. You can remember how they changed the subject? Or all those times they shared little inside jokes? You better be damn sure you gave them plenty of material to laugh at Hebert."

"Unless its a nefarious plot from Miss Piggy to keep our two most rated T for Teen members from meeting up and making Glenn start frothing at the mouth when he finally gets here."

"Oh they just want to keep her mystique alive for our latest Ward." Assault smiled waggling his eyebrows.

Did… did they all really…

Stalker will tell you her ID on her own Tay.

An excuse… a fucking excuse and I swallowed it!

It took me a moment to recognize the sound I was hearing was coming from me. A keening wail I struggled to pass through a chest that was far too tight, a throat far too constricted.

Pain of an entirely different kind bored its way through my chest.

"Oh god you're actually crying!" The voice in my ear exclaimed reminding me far too much of Emma. "God you really are the saddest excuse for a Hero."

"Shut up…" My voice was a whisper, a small, broken thing I couldn't even recognize.

"Did you even check to see if they investigated? Ever looked into your old school? Wanna know what they did to Miss Barnes? Your old school teachers? The principal? Huh Taylor? Wanna guess? Nothing. Blackwell's taking a job on the school board, a fucking promotion for her exemplary service in keeping Winslow's GPA on the national average."

I clenched my eyes shut, once more fumbling for the strap of the helmet trying to get it off… I… couldn't work it… I couldn't even find the release with numb fingers.

"Wanna know what happened to Clements? She's living it up in Immaculata, clean as a whistle. Wanna see Emma? Just gotta look at that little magazine she's still modeling for in New York. Nothing on that end either." 

"Please… just stop!" I found the strength to shout, coughing up blood a second later as the damage to my lungs decided to make itself known.

The girl stopped… and for a second I was left with blissful silence, I hoped it was over, that I could just crawl into the black abyss of unconsciousness and die there, or that I'd finally be healed and could just… leave…

But it was only a reprieve… an all too short one.

I heard her voice again, the smile, taunting me through the radio I simply couldn't remove.

"Oh… Oh this is rich. God, Hebert, your life is a fucking joke with you as the punch-line. Wanna know what they've got lined up for little Miss Hess? Get this. Transfer to California's Ward program. Guess they had to reward the girl that helped you trigger into something worth more than a no name orphan with a deadbeat dockworker dad. She gets to work with Alexandria Hebert."

"Ashburn!" I heard the shout above me and looked, my eyes finding a chopper circling overhead…

Miss Militia.

"Oh… the biggest liar of them all. Remember how she smiled at you? Promised you how she'd just take care of everything? Quite the actress really. Oscar worthy even."

The tears in my eyes flowed, and the wracking sobs sent shards of agony through my chest as this fucking voice just wouldn't shut up!

"Can't really blame her though, being a hero's all about privileges. Don't try to act surprised. You've gotten special privileges too. Bet all the teachers have been real nice and understanding at Arcadia. No getting bad grades for you. You've even done quite a few violent things. Anyone call you on it? Anyone call Sophia on what she did to you? Hell, they fucking rewarded her Hebert!

"Just. Like. You."

They knew…. They swept it all under the rug. Everything that happened to me. They all fucking knew….

I looked up, And I could see Miss Militia still circling overhead, only recognizing her costume. My sight was out of focus… blurry.

Miss Militia… she promised…

And… she…

Didn't keep it...

No… Worse….

She never intended to keep it.

She lied from day one… twisted everything, used everything I ever said to her against me. For her own benefit….

No better than Emma…

The heroes were no better than Emma fucking Barnes!

They all… All of them!

I closed my eyes… into dark.

But it was a darkness I wanted. A darkness where I can escape.

I hear… I hear her song… Mom's song. The one she used to play with her flute at night… our song.

And I can feel her arms around me, I burry my head into her stomach, crying and whimpering against the very last person I could trust!

Hannah betrayed me. Armsmaster betrayed me. Nick betrayed me. Chris betrayed me. Missy. Carlos. Dean. Dennis. Brendan.

Traitors…

Traitors!

All of them!

Every single last fucking one of them!

"It's all right…" Said the soothing voice of my mother. Loving and Kind. I never wanted to leave her side. "Just let it go little owl..." Said mother. "Let it all go… we'll make things better now."

I panted, my eyes closed. I could see it flash before my eyes. My childhood with Emma. Her betrayal. Sophia. Madison.

But there was another. I saw a man in armor supporting me as we walked. I saw him bow before a regal man, me bowing with him. I saw a woman on a throne. I saw my sword and his bell-shaped mace clash. I saw him and the regal bearded man send me out… and that man's eyes… changed to...

Emma.

Carlos.

Chris.

Hannah.

Altering in flux.

I can hear the smile in my mother's voice as she speaks.

"Just let us make it all better… My. Little. Owl."

I listen to her. I can trust her… She would never betray me...

So I let her.

(X)

When he saw her get hit by the bus, Chris literally froze in mid air, standing on his hoverboard like a wide open target before his brain caught up with the situation.

"Ashburn!" he yelled, flying over, ignoring Dauntless' commands to stay with the platoon of PRT troopers that was carving its way into the Prison. The prisoners were being beaten down into the ground by this point. Only the most idiotic were still fighting, still trying. The villains were hiding in a cloud of dark but even that wouldn't keep them safe for very long! The troopers could handle themselves. Taylor was in danger! She could even be dead!

He flew into the gaping hole caused by the bus thrown by Ballistic and jumped off, the board getting yanked onto his hand by magnets. Too much fire and too small a space to use right. He jumped through the hole, debris and cement dust clogging his throat as he tried to breathe, coughing as he called out her name "Ashburn! Ash!" He yelled going through it.

He saw a hand sticking out from underneath rubble and wreckage, his heart stopped, and it was with endless guilt that he realized he felt relief as he noticed the wedding ring on the young woman's finger…. Not Taylor… a civilian. He felt like garbage in that moment but... that was all he could think of.

He looked deeper into the building, another hole had been shorn through the building's wall. He moved to run through it when his blood froze in his veins like ice.

"Maaaadisooooon."

The voice was… wrong. Lilting. Like it was going to break into a song, or a lullaby.

But he couldn't hear it… He didn't hear it! It was… all around him… inside of him. A worm in his mind. An analogous fusion of a man and a woman. It made him freeze and brandish his pistols.

It was...

"Who's-"

"Maaaadisooooooonnn…."

He placed his back to a wall, listening, trying to discern from memory if any of the Parahumans reported to be here could do this.

But he was drawing a blank. The only Cape he knew of beside the Simurgh that could whisper in your head was…

Taylor...with her statues….

"Sophiaaaa…"

"Ash!" He called. "Ash is that you?"

"E...Eeem..."

The voice was different then, altering in pitch, deeper, no longer a fusion of male and female. The tone was distinctly male.

"Eee...Ell...mmaaasstt….Vell...Velst…"

The searing heat that blasted out of the hole in the wall was the only warning Kid had, one which he took. He dove for the ground behind the rubble, covering his head.

The explosion, he'd later learn had leveled the building, and it was only a scant few seconds that had separated him from death. Panacea had almost been unable to save him.

Just a few more seconds...

For years they'd ask. And if he would ever answer he'd only be able to say that he heard a single thing in that fire.

One vengeful roar that had swallowed his whole world.

"VEEEEEELSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAATD!"


	22. Interlude: 4-2

Miss Militia

It was only because she had hooked herself into a rappelling line to get down to Taylor that she didn't plummet to her death.

The explosion, when it hit, seemed to make the very air shake. Alarms blared across the chopper's controls, the two pilots shouting out warnings and struggling to regain control of what was now a spinning deathtrap.

She herself fell straight out of the thing, her arms flailing to try and grip at the edge of the chopper's bay, or one of its legs. It was only her perfect memory that allowed her to recall that the line rapidly slipping through her harness was still there.

Her hands gripped it, and she could feel the burn through her gloves, her right shoulder wrenched in its socket with a pain that knocked the breath from her lungs, the vertigo of the chopper's out of control plummet was a stark reminder that she wasn't out of danger yet.

She looked up and saw that the tail was on fire, dark orange flames eating through the tail blades, visibly warping and melting the metal before her eyes.

She looked down to see that there was a rooftop just ten feet below her before letting go.

She hit the roof hard, one ankle twisting as she tried to roll. Her wrenched shoulder, unable to take more abuse, was pulled fully out of its socket as her hand tangled in the rappel line mid roll, sheer momentum making her roll again into an uncontrolled tumble, her ribs smashing onto the edge of the roof as she nearly tipped straight over.

It spoke to her experience that she had the presence of mind to use the quick release mechanism on her harness, seconds before the chopper crashed down in the middle of the prison courtyard.

She rolled onto her back, cradling her arm, trying not to move her leg, trying to will the pain away as the heat of the fire rolled over her.

The fire…

"Taylor…"

She moved as fast as she could, pushing herself to her feet with one arm, the other held tightly to her chest and stomach and limped across the building's roof to get to where she'd last seen the Ward.

When she got to the other edge… it…

The… man if it could be called as such- stood at a height with the Simurgh, fourteen, sixteen feet tall easily, the fires that danced and fluttered through the ruins of the building played with the light, casting dark shadows across the surface of his black armor.

She saw it reach down and from the ground he pulled a sword that was twice her size.

Brute. Shaker to make the sword. She reached up to her communicator. "This is Miss Militia. Unknown Parahuman caused the explosion. I've got eyes on him."

She formed a sniper rifle in her hand, heavy caliber. With a barrel rest attached to the tip to hold it steady and laid herself flat on the floor, ignoring the pain of her dislocated shoulder.

"I've got him!" Velocity.

"I see him too! Fucking huge!" Aegis.

"Colin. We're gonna need you up here." She demanded.

"I'm on my way!"

"So this was Coil's trump card."

Velocity all but flew across the courtyard, the red blur circling around the massive creature to get behind it. He gave him a wide berth, but the giant, if it noticed him, didn't pay him a single glance. Aegis was flying in closer now, Gallant and Dauntless peeking their heads above another building to approach.

She grabbed the rifle again and took aim.

"Everyone back off!"

Colin's voice was a sharp bark in her ear, she jerked. It had been a long time since she'd heard him so alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"My scanners analyzed the surface of that armor. Its made of ash."

Her heart stopped.

"You're telling me that thing is Taylor?!" Dauntless shouted over the comms.

"At the very least its controlled by her. She might be under Master/Stranger influence! My instruments are picking up life-signs inside. She's in there. Do not use lethal force if you can avoid it, am I clear?"

"As if you had to ask!" Aegis shot back.

"If we find the Master we cut the link. Has to be close by!" Velocity.

"Before you do that find Kid Win!" Colin hissed. "The suit's warning just reached me. His life signs are critical!"

"Kid's down too!?" Clockblocker shouted.

Velocity summed up her thoughts adequately. "Fuck!"

Then he ran off to search.

A Ward down, one hero unavailable until said Ward was found. Half a prison still in a riot, and at least ten villains running around and to add to this… Taylor.

She took aim, the armor piercing round in her chamber becoming a rubber bullet.

Then the thing moved, its head swiveling around to the building across from her. Where she could see Grue the, darkness wielder fighting… Sophia?!

The roar that bellowed out of the thing shook the bones in her chest! The giant let out a beastial sound that would have been more fitting for one of Hellhounds dogs.

It jumped.

When a thing of that sheer size moves like that one discovers a whole new meaning to the word awe. It didn't even bother grasping onto the edge of the building, it just battered straight through the cement like it wasn't even there, brick and concrete exploding across the rooftop and then the giant's footsteps were pounding across the remains of the roof towards the two surprised Parahumans.

It took her brain a second to make the connection as the giant veered towards one of them.

Sophia… Taylor was after Sophia!

"Cover Shadow Stalker!" She shouted into the communicator taking aim as best she could with one arm. She fired, center mass, not trusting herself to aim for the head in her current state, and watched as it did a whole lot of nothing. The Giant of ash didn't even stagger or give any sign he'd felt the bullet at all.

She heard Sophia curse, phasing out of a corporeal state as the massive blade smashed down over her, cracking the rooftop like an egg. The girl darted behind the thing, firing her crossbow into the exposed back, using her phasing ability to make certain they pierced the outer shell of ash.

If Taylor was in any kind of pain, her construct didn't show it. It whirled with seemingly greater speed, the massive sword would have cleaved Sophia in two if she didn't shift back to her shadow state, it would have taken off Grue's head if the villain hadn't fallen back on his ass.

Sophia jumped away, the wispy shadow state allowing her to rise fifteen feet in the air to get away.

Hannah fired again, this time with an armor piercing round and clipped the creature in its left arm, the one holding the blade… Taylor wasn't left handed…

There was a puff of displaced ash, it barely lasted half a second before the armor was flawless once more.

She caught sight of Grue jumping off one side of the building, away from Taylor and Sophia. He landed on the ground with a roll and kept running, moving to intercept one of Hellhound's truck sized dogs.

The villains were fleeing.

They planned this?!

No. It couldn't be. Taylor had never done anything like this. They were just taking advantage of the distraction to escape.

She saw Glory Girl coming in close, heard her shouting. "Taylor!? Taylor snap out of it!"

The response was an ash idol sprouting up directly beneath her and bursting with dark fire.

She soared up up, out of its reach. Good. She was well aware of Glory Girl's weakness, her momentary vulnerability to a single strong hit and it was best to not risk exposure to Taylor's fires.

A second later she caught sight of Gallant's blaster attacks, the concussive force going off like a grenade. She could feel it from here.

"This is Gallant." She heard over the comm frequency. "Glory Girl. Don't try talking. The emotions here… they're almost suffocating. I've never felt this much anger in anyone. In anything... The rage its… She won't hear you."

"We have to try damnit! There aren't any high level Masters that we know of in the city! She could break out!"

Miss Militia shook her head… Rage…

The picture in her mind was becoming clear and the guilt that gnawed at her chest grew stronger.

This… might not be master influence.

The Giant moved again, launching itself off the roof and crashing onto the concrete, every footstep reverberating through the whole courtyard.

Then it started swinging.

Anything that was in the Giant's path was fair game, it carved a bloody swathe through the prison yard, making a beeline towards Sophia. Prisoners, Guards, police. Every swing of its twelve foot blade ended with another group of people dead, bodies being cleaved open. People were scattering now, yelling in fear as they tried to get away.

"Stop her!" Aegis shouted, diving straight down towards the sixteen foot monster.

He slammed into it, and the flying shoulder tackle that could have tipped over a car barely even broke the thing's stride. Aegis was the one forced to move as it swung its massive blade at him, ducking beneath the monstrous sword, the youth came up ready to deliver an uppercut when the pommel cracked him across the face in a hit so brutal Hannah saw the boy actually reel.

Aegis, who shrugged off Squealer's truck running him over once, who didn't even pause when a bullet went through his eye, looked like a puppet with his strings cut after a single blow.

Then the giant grabbed him by the throat, wrenched him up, over its head and slammed him back down into the pavement with a guttural growl a second before it was hit in the back by one of Gallant's blasts. It ignored it and stabbed down into Aegis' chest, the massive blade cutting a hole straight through his entire torso from neck to stomach.

"Damnit, what the hell could have caused this?!" growled Dauntless. Miss Militia crawled on the roof, trying to get a better vantage. She noticed Dauntless rising over the flames along with members of New Wave.

"It doesn't matter. We need to contain Ashburn. She's targeting Shadow Stalker!" Armsmaster barked.

"This is Velocity. I've got Kid… its… bad. I have to get him to Panacea now!"

"Go! Everyone else, engage. Faultline, the Undersiders and the Travelers are fleeing. Coil planned this."

"How could they?! Taylor's never-"

"I don't know how!" Colin snapped. "But this is far too convenient! A Precog perhaps. Maybe Coil's power is that of a Master. It doesn't matter. Everyone focus on Hebert! We can't let her run through the city in this state! Dragon will be here in four minutes to back us up!"

Sophia was shifting between states, firing bolt after bolt that was practically laughed at by the juggernaut. The armor was literally shifting. The tiny grains of ash that made it up allowing her bolts to slip through them like sand after they were stopped, letting them clatter to the ground uselessly.

It looked like it was about to reach Sophia when a glowing barrier interposed itself between the two of them. The blue field was as twenty feet tall, just enough to actually be a barrier to this thing rather than an obstacle to jump over.

She's seen Lady Photon's barriers stand up to an amped up Lung. During a bout of testing years ago, these same barriers had stood up to her power bombarding it with a Howitzer cannon for almost thirty minutes.

This thing shattered it like glass in a single bull rush.

Sophia phased through one of the fallen choppers, running and reaching one of the wrecked buildings, choosing to take cover in there. "Sophia! Sophia move to the courtyard, you have to bring Taylor out into the open!" Hannah yelled with cupped hands.

The electronic voice of her communicator chimed in her ear. "Opening private frequency:"

"She can't hear you. Her communicator is running on an entirely different frequency. So was Taylor's. My systems have been trying to hack the frequency for minutes now." Colin answered.

She blinked. "But...that would mean-"

"They were both picked up by Coil's men. Not ours! He knew and used it against us!"

Before it could reach Sophia's hiding place something finally made a dent. Slowed it down.

Glory Girl.

The white clad heroine swooped down from above in a dead-man's dive, sweeping upwards a second before she hit the ground to slam both fists into the creature's diaphragm, lifting it up, off its feet and launching it back into the courtyard.

The armored beast hit the ground with a crack of asphalt, reaching its feet a second after, completely unhurt.

Victoria charged again.

For a beast of its absurd size it was fast. One second Glory Girl was moving to punch it in its armored helmet, the next it ducked beneath her, sword low. Victoria shot past him, stopped and turned on a dime, ready to attack with a drop kick. It wasn't the first time someone tried to avoid her attacks by ducking.

It was the first time, however, that her target was faster than she was. It stepped forward to duck, allowing the tip of the massive sword to rest on the ground, with a shift of its upper torso, it was facing Glory Girl's back a second before she turned, then it swung the blade from floor to sky.

The blow was massive. The sound of its impact felt like a concussive blast in and of itself. It sent the young woman that could make a decent impression of Alexandria soaring. She came crashing into the ground completely unconscious.

It just took down their toughest Brute in a single hit.

The remaining PRT officers at this point had regrouped, and opened fire into the thing. Conventional rifles and tinker tech weaponry pelting the ash armor that burst and rippled before reforming itself.

She saw Gallant, Laserdream, Lady Photon, and Shielder all join in on the Volley, hovering above and firing down from a multitude of angles.

She could hear its growl from here. Hateful and wroth. It was the only warning it would give them.

It turned with a swing of its massive sword.

Then they were burning.

One second the men were alive. The next, they were all screaming, dozens of men and women screaming as the flames moved out of its sword, living thinking things seeking to devour them. The fire swept out like a wave from an ocean, a wall of reddish-black that washed over everything on ground level.

'Oh my God.'

She wasn't sure who said it, but the thought was universal as the screams and the stench of burning flesh threatened to make them sick.

The thing turned, free of interference from the troopers and ignoring the blasts pelting it from above.

It turned and saw Sophia just an arms distance to it.

A second before the girl tossed a belt of grenades.

To her relief, rather than an explosion of fire and shrapnel, the explosion was of containment foam, slathering the charcoal giant's face, torso and hips.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The thing kept moving, struggling to brute force his way through the rapidly hardening foam. It couldn't. Not even Alexandria could get out of it. There were only a handful of capes that could ever hope to escape. Sophia and Eidolon among them and those were two very distinct circumstances.

The armored behemoth snarled and used the last of his possible movements to grip the massive blade in both hand, holding the tip down to the floor in a reverse grip.

Then its sword was on fire, glowing in a blackish-red light.

The heat was… impossible. She was at least fifty yards away and she could feel it like she was standing in front of a furnace. Sophia went intangible with a scream of pain. Armsmaster who had been approaching, stopped mid run, his suit's systems no doubt screaming warnings at him.

Containment foam was fire resistant. It had held Lung, it had held Burnscar and it was melting.

"Shielder, Laser Dream!" She recognized Sarah's voice and a second later overlapping force fields of hardlight slammed over the sixteen foot monster, encasing it and its flame in an airtight bubble.

The flames kept burning, eating away the oxygen within, but the armored giant didn't seem to care or notice.

"Keep it up til she blacks out- she has to brea-"

Sarah's sentence was cut off by an explosion that Miss Militia felt like a physical blow, the hard-light shields broke like glass. The shockwave slid her back across the rooftop gravel, stars danced across her eyes as her dislocated arm was jostled even further. She heard the three New Wave heroes scream in pain and alarm. Though they'd been in the air, they were still closer than almost everyone else.

She lay there for a moment, sucking down pained breaths through clenched teeth.

She went to move and stopped, her whole arm and leg flaring up like they were on fire. The adrenaline's effects were wearing off. Tendons had been torn, the bone was pinching a nerve...

 **(X)**

 **Armsmaster**

Colin Wallis looked through the red warnings on his visors' HUD.

It was uncomfortably hot, even for him in his temperature controlled suit. His instruments were reading that the air around the thing was over eleven hundred degrees. Sophia had been just feet away when the giant construct ignited its sword. The wave of heat had caught her full in the face, and though she'd gone intangible immediately after, the damage was done and when she appeared again, hiding behind a car, Colin could see her eyes were clenched shut, her face looked like it had gotten a terrible sunburn, a condition that was only going to get worse. A flash burn. If her eyes had been open...

They had to stop this. Taylor's body count was already in the double digits and rising and it was only pure luck none of the heroes had been killed in her rampage.

"Computer." He commanded. "Open all coolant valves." It was a good thing Spitfire had been listed as being here. He'd packed accordingly to protect himself from high temperatures.

Hopefully it'd be enough.

He rushed forward, the last of the containment foam sluicing off of the thing as he let out a roar to draw its attention.

It turned, and the now flaming sword was swung at him with an absurd level of speed, given its size.

Colin ducked, both hands on the Halberd he slammed into its stomach, the edge coming alive with an electric burst that did absolutely nothing before it moved, its elbow slamming into the forearm brace of his power armor.

He pulled back, jet boots carrying him with enough speed to just barely avoid the massive flaming sword. The heat of the flames made his visor crack along the edge, the reinforced glass evidently finding its limit.

The thing was hit in the back, the blast powerful enough to make it take a step forward as it turned its head to look, finding Dauntless diving down from above.

"Taylor don't make us do this!" Nick shouted.

He was still under the impression that Taylor was under Master influence. He should know better than to waste time and energy trying to talk her down.

He rushed forward, and Nick had enough presence of mind to follow his lead, attacking from above as Colin attacked from a completely different angle.

The thing took only a second to take stock of its situation before it gripped the sword with both hands.

He thought that there would be another burst of flame, already he was brandishing the energy shield on his left vambrace, ready to protect himself from the attack.

When he heard the cracking and crunching of bone he realized its intent just a moment too late.

Pillars of dark, impossibly hot flames burst out of the ground like geysers around the ash idols that had formed up behind him. Colin activated his jet powered boots, only just managing to escape, but even so his suit was screaming at him, red and yellow warning signs across the board, he blink-clicked the icons, trying to discover the extent of the damage before he recognized what exactly had been hit.

The entire back of the suit, most of the delicate wiring and power sources were damaged. Its power cells were ruptured. He had ten more minutes of auxiliary power left in the power-armor's battery before he'd be left standing in the world's most expensive coffin.

They had to finish this now!

The Giant charged and Colin went through a list of his available weapons that could even put a dent in this thing. His Halberd's electricity was useless, he doubted tear-gas would be functional, he couldn't match this thing for raw power, containment foam had already proven useless.

Dammit, everything he had that could counter a Brute like this was back at base!

The thing, still holding the weapon in two hands, swung straight down. Colin sidestepped, ready to counter with a blow that would have cut into its collarbone when it moved lightning fast, a second, smaller blade appearing in its hand out of thin air.

With a thought the armor created the energy shield on his arm again to absorb the blow.

The blade hit, and the shield held up for all of five seconds before it flickered dead from the sheer force, letting the blade straight through to carve into his arm, carving past three inches of power armor to dig down to the bone.

Colin let out a cry, in as much surprise as pain, then the armored giant kicked him dead in the chest. His armor cracked and buckled, he felt the crush of metal against his chest as he and all five hundred and eighty-seven pounds of Tinker and armor were sent smashing into the prison wall.

He breathed and coughed up blood, the only reason he was even still conscious was because his suit had just injected him with raw adrenaline and a couple dozen other pain killers and local anaesthetics. His suit's still intact diagnostics were telling him exactly what was broken.

"Colin, your lifesigns... What's wrong?" Asked Dragon.

"It's Ashburn…" It hurt to breathe… even with the pain killers. "Berserk." He coughed, and had enough presence of mind to choose his next words. "Stranger-Master influence most likely… manipulated… by Coil." He bit out… he didn't like lying to Dragon…

He heard the crunch of feet on stone and he looked up, finding this… Berserker rushing towards him to finish the job.

He heard the sound of a motor, just caught the lights outside of his peripheral vision. The thing stopped and braced itself.

Two tons of armored vehicle, the same one that had busted down the prison gates just a scant few minutes ago, slammed into it, full speed. Colin saw the thing hit with the force of a freight train, smashing into the side of a building, pinning the giant there. The door opened and then the vehicle was frozen in time.

Clockblocker...

The Clock themed cape got out. Panting. "Ok Tay. Just hold still for a second and-"

The black clad behemoth roared. Before Dennis could make it around the car to touch anything it shoved itself through the wall behind it in a burst of force. Ignoring the time frozen car completely and focusing its wrath on Dennis.

"...I did not think this through…"

Colin pushed himself to his feet, half stumbling half running towards the black giant. He wanted to shout, to taunt the thing and draw its attention away from Clockblocker, buy the youth the second he'd need to freeze it, but his lungs could barely draw air without having him cough up blood.

Thankfully, before anything could happen, Dauntless was there, grabbing Dennis and flying out of reach and the white blur that was Glory Girl was back in the fray, the raw brute force of the New Wave Cape being the only thing so far that seemed at all effective at slowing it down. Smashing the giant straight through a wall, following through a moment later, out of his sight.

He moved to follow when the pain in his chest cut through all the pain killers, reminding him that several of his ribs were broken. He hadn't punctured a lung yet.

It was then that he realized… They couldn't stay here. Miss Militia was injured. He was injured. Dauntless couldn't even stay within Melee range where he was strongest because of the absurd heat coming off that sword. Velocity was with Kid Win who was down, Sophia was now half blind with a flash burn, Glory Girl had been taken down in a single hit beforehand, Carlos' was only still standing because of his power.

"Colin. We have to get the Wards out of here." Dauntless pleaded. "This is insane! We're throwing everything we've got at her and she just shrugs it off and keeps on coming!"

He was right… if they stayed here they were all going to be killed.

"This is-" He coughed, blood spattering the inside of his helmet, the coppery tang stinging his nose. "-Armsmaster. All Wards are to commence an evacuation, all PRT and law enforcement personnel, we are in full retreat. Dragon, are firefighters on the way?"

"They should be arriving shortly, within the minute."

"Warn them!"

"You're telling us to abandon Taylor. I'm not doing that!" Aegis spoke his voice was wet. God only knew how many things he'd ruptured or broken when she hit him the first time.

"It'll be worse for Taylor if she kills any of you in this state. We find the Master, kill the sonnuvabitch and we can snap her out of it!" Dauntless answered, angry. Colin couldn't blame him. Nick had grown close to the girl over the last several months.

"Aegis…" Militia's voice was shaking in pain. "Taylor would never forgive herself if she killed any of you. We have to-"

"No! We can't just-"

"Enough!" Armsmaster barked. "You have your orders! At the very least we have to reach Panacea, regrou-"

Then the building in front of him exploded and he was swallowed in flames. He yelled and used his rocket boots to get away.

"Dauntless, take Clockblocker to the barricade. Aegis, go with him. Dauntless, when you come back get-" He was about to say Shadow Stalker before he saw the armored giant leap out of the flames and smoke, going for Glory Girl. He aimed his halberd and fired it's grappling hook, hitting the head and making the knight flinch but not much more. He was thankful to see Glory Girl recover and fly up and away from the flaming sword. Gallant flew by her side and Colin could hear her furious shout from where he rested against the wall. "I'm not leaving her!"

She turned and dove, jetting down like a missle back towards the black juggernaut, avoiding the downward blade swing and tackling the monster, sending it off of its feet and smashing the both of them down into the ground, carving a jagged trench into the street as asphalt crumbled and pipes ruptured, releasing gouts of steaming water.

"Victoria!" He heard Dean cry out and Armsmaster pushed himself back to his feet. He hobbled forward, hearing another roar that could have come from Triumph's mouth given its sheer volume. He saw Glory Girl tossed out of the trench like a rag doll.

The Knight bull-rushed after her, the burning sword moving to come down over her head. He fired his grappling hook again. It struck the thing in the face, this time it was faster though, one of its hands snapped out, snatching the steel wire in an iron grip, yanking his weapon straight out of his hands, pulling him off the wall to make him faceplant on the ground. Every bone in his body screamed at him, the fire lanced through his chest, painkillers or not, and he tasted the metal of blood at the back of his throat as he cried out in agony.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

He looked up in time to see the flaming sword coming straight for his head. Armsmaster fell flat on his face, barely avoiding the swing.

He couldn't avoid the kick to the head though. The last sensation he would feel was his helmet buckling and caving in to crack against his skull.

 **(X)**

 **Miss Militia**

She could hear the battle raging below, Armsmaster, Dauntless. The heat of the flames rolled over her, even from here. She forced herself to move, biting down a groan as she pushed herself to her feet.

She moved to the edge of the roof, just in time to see the ash idols erupt with dark fire, driving back Dauntless and Armsmaster. Her eyes panned over the battlefield, searching, and managed to catch sight of Sophia on the other side of the courtyard, hands rubbing furiously at her eyes.

Get her out of here. Without a target, Taylor might calm down, might snap out of it…

She half ran, half limped to the edge of the building, jumping over with a single movement, one hand grasping onto a drain pipe she'd caught sight of while still on the chopper.

One hand on the pipe, one foot on the wall, she held herself as steady as possible, trying not to move her arm. She slid down and arrested her movement before she hit the ground, jumping off to land on her good leg.

She turned her sight back onto the armored monster as a squeal of tires reached her ears and she saw the armored vehicle smash it into a wall.

She rushed across the courtyard, stepping over burnt and charred corpses, cursing with pain every time she had to put weight on her bad foot.

"Colin. We have to get the Wards out of here." Dauntless pleaded. "This is insane! We're throwing everything we've got at her and she just shrugs it off and keeps on coming!"

He was right… if they stayed here they were all going to be killed.

"This is-" She heard him cough, it sounded wet. "-Armsmaster. All Wards are to commence an evacuation with all PRT and law enforcement personnel, we are in full retreat. Dragon, are firefighters on the way?"

"You're telling us to abandon Taylor. I'm not doing that!" Aegis.

"It'll be worse for Taylor if she kills any of you in this state. We find the Master, kill the sonnuvabitch and we can snap her out of it!"

"Aegis…" She gasped looking around, trying to find him... "Taylor would never forgive herself if she killed any of you. We have to-"

"No!" He shouted, angry and emotional. "We can't just-"

"Enough!" Colin snapped- she tuned him out, only half listening as she finally reached the car Hess was hiding behind.

"Sophia!"

"God-fuck! What the hell is wrong with your fucking radios!"

She turned the corner.

Her hands were burnt, what she could see of her face above the mask that covered the lower half was already peeling with a terrible burn, her eyes were shut.

"I can't see… Militia. I'm fucking blind!"

She knelt beside her, staring into her clenched eyes, tears leaking out to trail down her cheeks. Her forehead and cheekbones were an angry red, the skin peelin. The flesh under her mask was probably no better.

They couldn't do anything for it now. "Come on, we have to move. Come on!" She reached down, grabbing her forearm, Sophia screamed, the heat must have been enough to burn her even through the thick clothes. "Taylor isn't going to stop as long as you're anywhere in sig-"'

She pulled the girl up, beginning to run towards the prison entrance only for the ground beneath their feet to just drop out from under them before rushing back up, knocking them both off balance and into a tumble. She looked up, over her shoulder in time to see the black giant stomp down on Colin's skull.

Then… it turned to her… and Sophia.

"Sophia… shift to your breaker state."

"The fuck is-"

"Don't fucking argue and do it!" She shoved herself onto her feet, forming a rifle in her hand… Then she thought better of it, shifting the thing into a grenade launcher. "Taylor!? Listen to me Taylor-"

It roared, drowning out her words, and lunged. She fired.

The blast went off point blank, exploding just two dozen feet away, the concussive force hit her like a sledgehammer, knocking her off her feet to hit the ground hard. She coughed, trying to suck down a greedy breath of air.

Sophia gasped beside her, the concussive force had forcefully dispersed her gaseous form, forcing her to return to tangibility.

"Run!" She screamed.

Sophia tried.

The massive blade swung, fire and sheer force carving through Sophia's breaker state, once, and again. The heat battered Militia across the face as she emptied a massive handgun into the monster's side, bullets that it completely ignored.

By the third swing, Sophia was yanked back to her corporeal state with a gasp, her form too dispersed to maintain.

"Taylor don't!"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

Hannah's blood went cold, she saw Sophia's arm, her leg… it simply vanished in the flames. Tongues of dark fire ate away at her clothes, burning her alive as she tried over and over again to shift to her breaker state before she finally managed it long enough for the fire to die with no more fuel to feed it. Her cries and whimpers escalated as she squirmed on the ground in agony.

She lay there gasping down air that would not come, her remaining hand shaking as she tried to grip the stump of her arm, her whole body trembling, eyes going glassy as she went into shock. Hannah could hear her. Sophia was gasping like a trout.

Hannah shot to her feet, stumbling as the green energy that was her power shifted through a dozen weapons, her mind whirling through possible strategies, tools, something to help. Something that could stop this without killing Taylor! But there was nothing. Nothing she could do. Her power was completely useless…

In a costume that was ripped and tattered, Victoria came in like a shrieking missile, smashing into the Giant's side. It stumbled and with a massive stomp it dug its heel into the ground, digging its legs in to bring itself to a dead stop.

Was it getting stronger!?

She turned her attention away from the fight, running towards Sophia, falling to her knees at her side, eyes panning over the terrible injuries that were killing the Ward right before her eyes.

"This is Miss Militia! Sophia is down! Velocity! Gallant! Aegis! Anyone! Get her out of here now or she dies!"

"Give her here!"

She looked up, Lady Photon, her suit half burnt and torn. Miss Militia moved to lift her when her dislocated arm made itself known again, the pain lancing up her whole side.

Lady Photon swooped down, grasping Sophia in a single movement before taking off again like a bullet towards the sky and away from the fighting.

Then, at her side, Victoria hit the ground like a brick, slamming into the asphalt and bouncing like a stone on a pond.

It was the first time Miss Militia had ever seen Glory Girl struggle to stand back up.

But get to her feet she did, all grit teeth and sheer determination.

"Glory Girl don't!" She cried.

But the girl charged, heedless and roaring.

The black Giant stood tall and roared in return, one hand on its massive sword.

When Victoria got within arms reach this time, the thing barely even seemed to give it effort. It moved one hand and grabbed the blond girl by the face, bringing her forward movement to a dead-stop that should have broken her neck had she been anyone else. Above, Gallant was firing blast after blast into its back. It ignored him. It slammed her down into the ground, cracking black tar beneath its armored fist once, twice, a third time before throwing the young woman like a fastball into another burning building.

She shut her eyes and used her power.

When she opened her eyes the next sound that met her ears was the roar of a howitzer cannon going off.

It went off again… and again… and again, the heat of the explosions was a distant thing, the crushing blows against her chest from the concussive force of the blasts almost seemed in time with her own pounding heartbeat.

She stopped. And when the smoke cleared the armored monster was still standing there, barely even moved. Barely even damaged.

Then she heard the sonic boom above her.

 **(X)**

 **Gallant**

"Victoria!"

He blasted the moving armor with all the power he had, as strong as he'd ever used his power before, stronger even. Using blasts of euphoria, sadness, anything that could dampen the blinding rage he could sense rolling off of this thing Taylor had become.

But nothing could work, the giant just shrugged it off and charged towards the staggering Glory Girl, grabbing her by the face and tossing her like a rag doll, sending her crashing through another building. Gallant cursed, giving up his futile attack to rush towards where his girlfriend had just been thrown. The dust and grit stuck to his visor as he flew in through a window. When he found Victoria she was trying to get to her feet, she was actually trying to keep her feet under her, looking for all the world like she was about to keel over.

"Victoria that's enough! We need to get out of here!" Dean came by her side and helped support her up. They both coughed, Gallant due to the smoke and Glory Girl due to the smoke and pain.

There was an explosion outside, then another and another, a repeated staccato that seemed like it'd never end, shaking the entire building around them.

"No… we have to… help Tay-" She coughed and the scarlet red of her blood slid out of her mouth, surprising the both of them. He'd never seen her hurt before.

At that point, her injuries seemed to finally catch up with her. Her legs gave out, forcing him to actually hold her up.

She could mimic Alexandria… but often times they forgot it was just that. A mimic. She was very much human beneath the paper thin forcefield.

"We tried… We… we failed. We have to go now or it'll just be worse!"

There was a crash outside, like two trains crashing into each other. For all he knew it very well could have been considering that he could feel the impact in his chest.

He pulled her arm over his shoulder, firing off his jetpack to lift her off the ground. Darting through a window, he rose high above the prison.

He looked down and actually felt himself release some of the tension clenching his chest.

Dragon. It was Dragon!

The serpentine body of her fast response unit had hit the ground, very much like her namesake. Crashing into the black monster with a force several times greater than the armored truck Dennis had used. Evidenced by how the Giant was currently picking itself off the ground dozens of yards away from where he'd seen it last.

Dragon's machine moved like it was alive, bestial. Claws and teeth grappled with the black Giant, visible weapon ports fired containment foam to slather the knight as the whole suit crackled with electrical discharge. The teeth grinding cracks and snaps of live electricity tossing serpents of lightning across both their massive bodies.

The Giant barely even seemed phased, attacking with flame, fist, and blade, its feet dug into the asphalt like anchors as it pushed and shoved and grappled with the mechanical beast that was now their last standing Hero that might still have even the barest chance to take it down.

"Gallant." His radio crackled. Miss Militia.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here Miss Militia." He called, looking down at the fight that seemed like something out of a legend.

"Gallant. Dragon's already given preliminary analysis. Her suit can withstand six minutes of direct combat with Taylor as she is. We have to leave. Regroup at Panacea behind the barricades while Dragon holds it off."

He felt his stomach drop.

Six minutes.

That's all Dragon could buy them? Six minutes?

He knew that this was one of her fast response units, not one of her front line suits… but still… It was Dragon. The World's Best Tinker!

A six minute reprieve was all they could hope for before Taylor rampaged out of this prison and was on them again. He heard Miss Militia speak.

"Pull back. Behind the Barricade. We have to regroup and heal our wounds with Panacea for when Taylor moves beyond the walls of the prison. Dragon is calling in another suit. Attack pattern this time..."

He looked down below, where the last of the straggling PRT troopers and whatever prisoners had survived this… massacre were limping out. Fear, confusion, panic and sadness, all were mixed in like a putrid soup below him, the stink of it rising up like the soot and ash that soared up to the sky, seemingly trying to choke it like the sea of emotions were trying to choke him. .

He turned his eyes back at the thing that had become Taylor. And all he could feel in the entire kaleidoscope that should be a human spectrum was one thing.

Rage.

"This isn't right." Victoria hissed out beside him through clenched teeth. "This is Taylor! She's our friend! She's our goddamn friend!" Dean turned, and saw tears streaming down her eyes.

It was Miss Militia who answered. "I know."

 **(X)**

 **Miss Militia**

"This isn't right!" She heard Victoria's pained voice through Gallant's radio. "This is Taylor! She's our friend! She's our goddamn friend!"

She found herself shaking her head. 'No… it isn't'

Taylor was a good Ward. A good person. This…

This should never have happened!

Not to Taylor… not like this. She…

Not this.

"I know." She answered.

She saw the massive, burning sword rise and fall, tearing into metal scales to rip through Dragon's suit, sheer brute force tossing the Tinker's weapon away, fires bursting from the earth around her.

She should be fighting at Dragon's side rather than against her. She should have been a Hero…

But now…

She was still a Ward the day Behemoth arrived. The eldest Endbringer had stood in the ruins of a city, fire and smoke rising high in to the sky. The black cloud could be seen for miles as the flames spread. He'd rampaged through the heroes, killing so many as to earn the name "The Hero Killer" on his very first appearance, he moved through the rubble like a monolith of black obsidian stone, an utterly unstoppable roaring juggernaut.

Here… here the only difference she could see was mere scale.

"Militia!"

She turned her head and Velocity was at her side, scuffed and smudged with black soot. "Come on! We have to regroup, get you to Panacea before she rips through Dragon's suit!"

She nodded. And the man reached down to lift her, soon moving as fast as he could with her in his arms.

Hannah ducked her head, closing her eyes to look away from the flames now swallowing the prison.

When they made it to the barricades almost three blocks away Velocity didn't even have time to get her to the ambulances before one of the agents rushed up to her.

"Miss Militia, Agent Walker here." She looked up, and saw a rather fresh faced PRT officer recruit. Looked to be straight out of the academy and college. "With Armsmaster… unconscious I had no one else to report to ma'am."

"Hey could you let her at least sit the fuck down Jesus Christ!" Velocity snapped brushing past him.

"I-I'm sorry sir." He looked like he was about to sink into the ground in shame. "I-I didn't know who to report to…"

She swallowed down her emotions, pushing them into that place within her, the one born out of sheer need after so many years.

"Go ahead agent. Report." Miss Militia groaned as she felt someone apply some ice to her leg.

"It's… Headquarters ma'am. It came under attack."

She straightened, their suspicions now confirmed. "Why didn't we get word on this when it happened!?"

"This is why ma'am." The agent answered. Pointing out some device on a tripod a little farther away. "Communication jammers. Tinker made. They were activated after the prison personnel called for help. It would connect to other jammers set around the prison in the form of a net tuned to a certain frequency. All communication was cut off from here to HQ. Dragon was still able to get in contact with us via different frequency."

"Coil…" Hannah hissed. Her eyes grew hard. A promise in them.

She took a long, deep breath. "Velocity. I want status on everyone else." She demanded, as several paramedics stepped into the ambulance to tend to her.

"Dauntless and Triumph are fine, same with me, Browbeat who hung back with Triumph, and Clockblocker. Aegis got the brunt of the damage but he should heal fine. You... already know about Kid Win, Stalker, and Armsmaster."

She nodded.

…

...

Coil would pay for this…

She would make sure he paid for this.

...

'You're a dead man you fucking snake. You just don't know it yet'

 **(X)**

 **Coil**

Coil's hands were laced in front of his mouth, his expression was completely inscrutable behind the mask as his eyes panned over the multiple screens of the Prison Yard that he had playing on loops, capturing every angle of the fight against the Black armored giant.

Twenty three separate attempts. Twenty three attempts he'd made at breaching the prison. Sheer brute force trial and error runs that had him sifting through layers and layers of false information, blueprints, guard patrol routes, defense stations, lockdown routines. And even now, this time there were still errors, like the false security control room.

Seven hours of split timelines culminating in this. Finally surging onto this attempt now at two in the morning.

It was serendipitous that his first 'shot' at Hebert had been this successful. It was so very rare to get things right the first time.

"Coil!" He didn't bother to turn as the door opened. Grue led the way, his longer strides allowing him to carry ahead of an equally furious Faultline.

"You son of a bitch what the fuck was that!?" His darkness warped voice hissed out. He turned, looking at the screens that were currently displaying the massive Black Giant exchanging blows with Glory Girl.

"That was our way out!?" The de-facto leader of the Undersiders pointed a finger at the screen, "That… thing?!"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem you son of a bitch!" Faultline snapped. "This was a snatch and grab. We-" She gestured to herself and Grue. "Provide the distraction, disable security and this bastard-" She pointed to Trickster. "Teleports your people out. We're in and out fast before the heroes arrive and everyone's going for the throat. You had them ambushed in the street! Sundancer's attack. Ballistic tossing fucking cars and prison buses at them! And whatever that thing was by the end of it!? What do you think is gonna happen now? You can crawl in a hole. I actually can't you mother fucker! I could have laid low with the original plan long enough for this whole thing to blow over. Now they'll want blood and mine is the easiest to find!"

"Not only that, you had us de-mask a Ward!" Grue joined again. "You broke the rules you stupid bastard and used me to do it! This doesn't fucking work like that!"

He took a breath leaning back in his chair. "What's done is done. Unwitting or not you played your part perfectly and I thank you dearly. I will forward the agreed upon payment-"

"You pay us double!" Faultline snapped. "You fucking lied, we're upping the price."

Predictable. Best to not cave in too easily though. He opened his mouth to speak when she pressed forward, cutting him off.

"Do it. Or we spread the word about this bullshit. You think this'll look pretty when word gets out? Using the Civilian ID's of Wards. Using prisoners as human shields. How many of those prisoners were Empire? Or ABB? Or even out of state gangsters? I'm gonna paint a bulls-eye so big over your head the Simurgh could see it from orbit enough to take pot shots at you!"

It was almost enough to make him smile. So predictable...

"Where's Tattletale?" Grue hissed.

He gestured to another door. "She went to the restroom just before you arrived. Down the hall, second left. Some stomach bug I'm sure."

Grue turned to look at Rachel. "If I'm not back in five minutes, rip him to pieces. Regent." Bitch nodded, arms crossed.

Without waiting for a word he marched down the hall, Regent following after him. Bitch stood silent, her dogs by her side.

He held his silence, waiting for them to return.

Three minutes later, Grue returned, Regent and Tattletale behind him. The girl looked pale, sick even.

He leaned forward ready to speak. "Very well. Your payment will be upped. One million apiece."

"And?" Faultline snarled.

He reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out a single, black memory USB stick.

"This would be all the information I possess." He answered blithely.

She reached her hand forward, snatching it free of his grip.

"If you wish for my honest suggestion." He drawled. "I'd recommend dropping that particular line of inquiry."

"I'm done."

He turned his attention back to Grue.

"This crossed every line in the book. Several times over. You give me my money, you clear my sister's papers immediately and after that you don't contact me again. I'm fucking done."

Angry. He'd calm in a few more days. Perhaps stalling his sister's adoption papers if he really needed to keep him to heel. Then again, Grue could be replaced, if need be. Or Tattletale would become the Undersider's leader.

For now he turned to the others. "Anything else?"

"Yea." Regent spoke out. "That thing-" He pointed to the screen. "You know, the one now kicking Halbeard in the face." He looked, finding the recording of the Giant stomping Armsmaster's helmet into the pavement. "Uhh yeah. I suggest you call it off Boss. If it kills all the PRT and Protectorate we'll have the Triumvirate shitting down our throats in the time it takes Eidolon to teleport them here."

"He doesn't have control of it." Tattletale hissed silently, glaring at him, the sneer just barely held off her face. "Its an out of control cape. He can't stop it anymore than they can."

That made everyone in the room shift with surprise, their anger renewed.

"Sooooo" Regent supplied. "When it's done buttfucking the PRT, it's gonna buttfuck US next? Am I hearing this right? Someone tell me I'm not hearing this right. Please please with sugar on top?"

"If the heroes all get axed, Regent's on the money. The PRT nationwide won't let this stand. We're all gonna get the headsman's block! And that's if that thing doesn't burn down half the town! You… You goddamn mother-" Grue stepped forward only for Tattletale to grip his shoulder, stopping him.

"Stop." She hissed. "He has his men watching. They'll come in and gun us down." She jerked her head. "And these guys aren't exactly on the same homicidal page as us."

Krouse marched forward, around the desk to stand beside him, the Travelers following his lead. "She's got the right of it."

"Lets not have this whole thing descend into violence please. I'd rather keep amicable relations with my employees." Coil shrugged.

"Oh we're way beyond that shit." Grue hissed.

Faultline tapped Grue on the shoulder. "I'll be in contact. This bastard backstabs you or me…" She trailed off.

He nodded.

Hmm. Somewhat unexpected but manageable.

He looked to Lisa.

He'd seen several forms of loathing in his life. Lisa's was one of the more memorable at this moment. He had all but taken a gun to her head to make her continue her little deconstruction of Miss Hebert.

She was not loyal to him, cordial out of necessity and fear perhaps. But never loyal. And now she was particularly angry. He'd have to keep an eye on her for the next few weeks.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." The blonde swallowed thickly, turning on her heel, Grue, Regent, Bitch, and her dogs following after a moment, Faultline and her crew doing the same.

"By the way. Dragon just went down." She called out behind her.

He switched the monitor's from the recording, back to the live feed. That had been faster than expected.

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" Ballistic finally asked. "They're right. The second this hits the national news you're gonna get shit on from so high you'll swear it was God taking an interest in you."

"You need not concern yourself." He drawled. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Rest assured, you all will be safe."

"Incase you forgot, you are my concern! We need you alive." Krouse hissed, pointing at the screens. "That is my goddamn problem! They're going to kill you!"

He almost laughed.

No. They wouldn't kill him.

They would kill Coil.

People tended to forget that masks could be replaced when the old one was too worn or torn to be useful.

He didn't answer. Didn't say more. His attention was drawn to something far more concerning.

His phone.

He answered. "Speak."

"Fang here."

He held his breath. The one decision that would decide whether this timeline was held or discarded entirely.

"Target secured; moving to rendezvous."

'Got her.' Coil's mask shifted as he smirked underneath.

He nodded "Good." and said no more, hanging up the phone. Too much risk of their signal being traced. He would receive the full report later. It seemed as though he'd be keeping this timeline after all.

It was then that he noticed something very wrong in the camera's that were still functional.

The Courtyard.

The Penitentiary.

The Administrative Building.

The medical facility.

Solitary.

Guard barracks.

Control tower.

North Wall, South, West and East...

All the cameras found burning debris and corpses, the shredded remains of Dragon's fast response suit lay broken and in pieces on the courtyard.

But no Black Giant.

He looked to one of his technicians. "Where do the PRT channels place her?"

The man turned to him. "The PRT is regrouping behind a barricade. They haven't reported any movement."

Coil blinked He… did not expect this.

"Then where the hell is she?!"


	23. Interlude: Legend

Interlude: Legend

The remains reached out to him. It was charred, mouth open in a quiet, eternal scream. The glass of the helmet had shattered along one side, allowing him to see the hollow hole where an eye had been burned away.

It had been a while since he'd heard of a Parahuman doing this much damage to the Protectorate, or the PRT.

The ash was fine beneath his hands. Rough, coarse. But so very fine it could slip easily through his closed fist.

He took a breath, panning his eyes over the destruction. Men and women moved about with stretchers and gurneys, collecting the remains of over a hundred corpses. And that was just the PRT agents and Police Force...

He shook his head. Such a tragedy… as if they didn't have enough problems.

He took to the air again, soaring across the city.

In minutes, he found himself slowly descending on the PRT HQ, making himself as visible and obvious as possible. They didn't need to be further alarmed. Not after last night.

When he touched his boots to the ground, he peered through the shattered sliding doors at the entrance, the building bore its own wounds from conventional and tinker-tech weaponry now.

When the guards caught sight of him they straightened.

"S-sir?"

"I came as fast as I could. There's a jet coming in from La Guardia not far behind with supplies and reinforcements." It felt too small, too much of a pittance, but it was all he had had the time to gather.

The guards stood there, their armor scuffed, scratched, and pitted with damage.

He was pristine by comparison, and it made him feel ashamed.

Alexandria would call him foolish considering all the times he charged into dangers while others, agents included, ran in the opposite direction.

The Butcher. The Slaughterhouse Nine. The Endbringers.

Perhaps it was foolish, but there it was.

"Where is the Director?"

"In the main conference room sir, outside her office. She's meeting with-"

"I know, don't worry." He answered and brushed past them towards the stairs. He reached the stark white, spiral stair corridor and flew up through the small space available between the stairs, reaching the fifth floor in two seconds.

When he opened the door, it was to the sound of raised voices. They were clear enough to rip through the damaged walls. He couldn't really make out the words but he recognized Miss Militia's voice and Piggot's. The younger ones had to be Wards.

He heard Rebecca's voice there too. Her voice calm with the weight of a thunderstorm.

He didn't hear Armsmaster.

He reached the door, took a breath, and pushed it open.

"What is-" Piggot and the rest of the room went quiet.

Predictably, the first to recover was Rebecca.

"Legend." She said, the mild surprise on her features was not fake. "When did you leave New York?"

"As soon as I heard." He answered truthfully. He panned his eyes across the room, Piggot, Miss Militia, Dauntless, Aegis, Gallant, Vista, Clockblocker, Triumph, and Browbeat. "Behind me I have a plane loaded with troops and supplies to help. I can bring more if you need it."

Rebecca's lips thinned, he ignored it.

He shifted, then walked towards the table, sat down, and laced his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry to make you repeat yourself, but outside of an attempted jail break, over one hundred casualties, and the entire Protectorate and Wards team pushed into a retreat by a single Parahuman… I'm rather scarce on the finer details."

Rebecca spoke, curt and to the point. "The Parahuman in question is a now former Ward. Her name is Ashburn. You'll recall that around three months ago Winslow school burned down, correct?"

"News reached us in New York. Yes. I-"

"That was her Trigger event." She spoke over him. "Her abilities have her rated as a Brute Five, Master two , Blaster Four, and a Shaker Four. She has the ability to heal herself and others through the use of mediums that have been designated as 'Idols.' Those ratings will be revised given the events of last night."

Miss Militia slid a file to him and he began to read it.

"She doesn't seem particularly unstable in these pictures." He commented and jumped to the end. "I'm not finding any complaint slips either. What caused the kind of violence from last night?"

Piggot began to speak."We're currently under the impression that there is Master influence at work he-"

"Bullshit!"

The voice was a sharp, angry bark of anger and it made Legend lookup to find Gallant glaring at the director.

"Galla-"

"Stop trying to cover up your goddamn-"

"There is no cover up. You're assumption is just that. An assu-"

"Quiet!"

Rebecca rarely raised her voice. It was a tactic, like most things were with her. When it happened, people listened. There was no desensitization to it.

He brought his eyes to Gallant he took a breath. "Young man. Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah. There's a whole lot I'd like to say!" He pointed at Piggot. "She's been covering this whole thing up!"

"Covering what up son?"

"Everything! Shadow Stalker, Sophia- is the one that made Taylor trigger in the first place. Last night Taylor's whole rampage was her trying to get to Shadow Stalker! The director here- covered it up. She protected Sophia so that she wouldn't get any bad press. Taylor must have found out last night and just lost it!"

Piggot glared, boring a hole into Gallant. If looks could kill...

The others kept their heads bowed.

Legend turned to look at her, face carefully neutral. With the reaction of the others he didn't need to ask. But he'd give her the courtesy. "Is this true?"

She turned to face him. He noticed then the bandages peeking out beneath her blouse, covering her shoulder. She'd been shot last night too.

"Unlike Gallant's assessment I did not cover this up to avoid bad press as he says. My motives were purely pragmatic."

He leaned back in the appropriated chair. Somehow he felt this was going to take a while. "Just to make certain…" He ventured. "You were aware at the time you undertook this action that Shadow Stalker was responsible for Miss Hebert's trigger event?"

"Yes I was." She answered.

He had to work to loosen his jaw a bit. "And… you are aware of the full implications of what a Trigger event is… what it means for Parahumans?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "Of course I was."

He leaned back in his chair. "This better be good." It was a warning, not a joke.

"Miss Hess." Piggot all but bit out. "Had been engaging in a rather vicious bullying campaign against Miss Hebert for the better part of two years."

Evidently, that drew some surprise from the other Wards, Vista, Clockblocker, and Browbeat had snapped their heads around to look at her, glaring or blinking with dumbstruck surprise. They didn't know. Chances are Aegis didn't either but was just better at hiding it judging by how he tensed up.

"In that time she managed to turn a once close friend of Taylor's against her, enough to make her an active participant in the abuse. As you know in the interim of these two years Shadow Stalker became a probationary Ward. Her activities were monitored by us."

He blinked. It takes a hell of a poker face just say that last part like she was being completely honest.

She moved quickly to continue, no doubt sensing his incredulity. "Unfortunately, we trusted the Winslow school faculty with reporting her activities in school. They quickly decided that the grant and Sophia's presence in deterring the neophytes and teenagers of this city's gangs were worth more than one girl's discomfort and gave us no report on the bullying campaign Sophia was actively pursuing against Hebert."

"And some four months ago she triggered because of her." He ventured, deciding to make a long story short.

"That's right." Piggot nodded. "Her Trigger, as you know, ended up burning Winslow down. Our investigation led us to believe that Miss Hess had stuffed Miss Hebert in a locker full of biohazards."

"Biohazards!?" He flipped through the file.

"Its in the file. I'd rather not be explicit." She leaned forward, over the desk as she waited for him to find Miss Militia's report.

He did. His lip curled with anger.

"After this, it was my assessment that if Miss Hebert became aware of Sophia's true identity, she would not join the Wards willingly. Which meant that she would go rogue, or worse, be recruited by the villain gangs."

He shook his head. He wanted to say that that wasn't how they did things, that this was not how it was supposed to work. Sophia should have been held accountable. They should have dealt with Hebert, with the situation honestly.

But he'd be something of a hypocrite then.

God knows he'd done worse. They had done worse.

Piggot continued speaking. "I contacted Alexandria in Los Angeles. Explained the situation, and she agreed to take on Sophia's transfer."

It was lucky his mask covered his eyes. Elsewise the others would have seen him flatly glaring at the Chief Director's image streaming across the monitor on the wall.

She glared right back. Daring him to argue.

"After Sophia would have been transferred out, I would have spoken to Hebert and revealed all the circumstances regarding Miss Hess."

"After Sophia was safely out of reach?" He snapped. "After you'd made it all but impossible to take action against her?" His words were in response to Piggot, but he was still glaring at Rebecca.

Piggot's lips pursed. "After she had time to see the rest of the Wards. After she had time to get past the horrid impression Sophia's immediate revelation would have left on her. Yes, Legend. After." The woman all but spat. Truly she must be high strung to let herself speak to him like this. Very few ever did even at the worst of times. "I was not going to lose another fresh Trigger to the Empire! We get so few heroes up here that allowing one to slip through the cracks was unacceptable."

"And helping Sophia avoid punishment falls into that? Unacceptable!" He accused.

The woman's face turned red. Sheer rage burning behind her eyes, it was enough to catch him off guard. She seemed to look around the room. "I would like everyone to leave please. Wait outside."

"I'm not-"

"That wasn't a request. Mr. Stansfield. Get. Out."

One by one the Wards stood with Gallant giving the Director a glare, Dauntless and Militia marched out too after a look from Piggot.

Piggot barely even waited for the click of the door to close before she started speaking. "Do you know the reason we even took Sophia in the first place, Legend? Why we kept her on. Despite every non-heroic act she did beforehand or after her recruitment?"

He didn't. So he didn't answer.

"No? I'm not surprised." She looked at Rebecca and Legend both. "The two of you know so very little about the situation here."

"We know of your-"

"Five years. Five years and seven months." She spat out, her voice rising to carry over Rebecca's. "That's how long we were espectively requesting more capes after Lung and Hookwolf made their appearances here in the Bay. We were asking for any capes. From any state. I have twelve parahumans I can field at any given time. Half of those are Wards who shouldn't be fighting. Would you like to know how many can be fielded by the Empire?"

"Piggot-"

"Fifteen!" She snapped cutting him off. "Fifteen capes. With twice our number of unpowered people. The ABB has Lung, Bakuda, and Oni-Lee. Add to that Faultline, the Undersiders, and Coil. I am outnumbered out here by at least double the number of parahumans and five times the number of unpowered criminals."

She turned her eyes to Legend. "I request reinforcement after reinforcement. More troops, more supplies, more funding, more Parahumans, more anything that can be spared. Would you like to know what happened, Legend? Nothing. I get nothing! I get it. The Bay is a shit hole, an economic disaster sinking into its own filth. This place isn't a priority for any of you. I can manage. I roll with the punches. I keep my relationships amicable with New Wave. Get a working relationship with Parian for the capes who need costumes from her. I take the help where I can find it. I muscled Sophia into the Wards out of necessity, Legend. She was my only hard counter to Lung, my only hard counter to Hookwolf, to Kaiser, perhaps even Krieg as well. She was a cape that dropped into my lap out of sheer happenstance. I take what I can get, Legend. And I try to get the damn job done with the table scraps you and the Director here deign to spare me from wherever the hell you are. And I can deal with that."

She paused, and leaned forward on the table for emphasis. "But don't you sit there, coming on down from your Ivory Tower to see the disaster zone and judge me when all you've done is leave us out here to drown in a sinking city. After you've been sitting here with us for a year. Or after you've wiped out the ABB, cleaned up the Boat Graveyard, and shoved Kaiser into a dark hole. Then you can tell me how you'd have done things. How things should have been done. You don't get to act surprised, Hero. That corners have been cut and our procedures and actions aren't up to the standards you're used to. You're a lot farther from the luxury resort in New York than you think." Legend could feel the venom in Piggot's voice as she glared at the two.

"Are you quite done?" Rebecca drawled. Legend gave her a look while Piggot's head whipped to the screen so fast her neck would break and he could tell that the threat of being fired was the only thing holding her back from cursing out the both of them. Yet Piggot did have a point. They neglected Brockton Bay due to a great many factors, lack of economic contribution to the country, and population. Places like New York, Philadelphia, Savannah, and Miami warranted more attention on the Eastern Seaboard, whereas Cleveland, Detroit, New Orleans, and Nashville warranted attention in the Midwest.

And those would just be the… ethical reasons...

"I will remain here until this situation has been resolved." Legend said, arms crossed. "I'll also see about bringing over two Wards and another parahuman on my team to help with the situation. How are the injured?" Piggot was still glaring a hole into the two as she leaned back in her chair..

"Kid Win suffered burns to much of his body. The superheated air also burned his trachea, windpipe, and lungs. That is what nearly killed him more than anything else. That has been repaired. He and Hess are more or less in the same boat. Both are in a chemically induced coma. Kid Win is expected to be healed by tomorrow. He didn't lose any limbs or significant portions of his blood. For Hess, on the other hand, the damage was simply too extensive for Panacea to repair with what fat reserves Sophia had available. She prioritized everything life threatening . If we were to wake her up now she'd be in an unbelievable amount of pain so we're keeping her under. As for Armsmaster…" She paused. "He won't be waking up from his coma."

His features turned sad. Colin. A good ward. A better Hero. Another lost..."What were his injuries?"

"His skull was cracked." Rebecca answered, her tone betraying nothing. "The trauma forced his brain to swell. The swelling put too much pressure on the brainstem. There was internal bleeding and hemorrhaging of the brain tissue as well."

"And Panacea doesn't heal brains." He sighed, one hand rising to rub his forehead.

"Dragon has taken it on herself to look after Wallis and heal him." Piggot seemed to share his sigh. "We also suffered… one parahuman casualty on base."

"Who?"

"Assault." She shrugged. "While most of our forces were busy at the prison, Coil attacked the PRT Headquarters. Preliminary analysis indicates upwards of seventy mercenaries. He had access to our safety codes, used multiple entrances, scrambled communications. The works. He and Battery tried to hold them off. They were holding. Until Assault was shot by a Tinker tech heat weapon." She looked worn in that moment, the lines of her face growing long and dark. The bags under her eyes standing out more than normal. "I can't believe he could have infiltrated our systems and protocols to this degree…"

"Have their families been informed?" He asked.

"I have agents doing so as we speak for Sophia and Chris. Ethan Battle has family across the country and they will be informed tomorrow morning, this morning to be precise. Colin has no surviving family."

"And Ashburn?" He asked.

"She has a father…" She paused. "He was found… injured last night."

"She attacked her own father?"

"No no." She was quick to shake her head. "The situation is complicated. But evidence suggests that both Sophia and Taylor were picked up last night by Coil's men, not ours. One of his men attacked Mr. Hebert. He fought off Coil's agent until our agents arrive and killed the man after he tried shooting back. Mr. Hebert is being treated in the hospital as we speak."

His features tightened. "He targeted their civilian identities and families… "

"He did. Used it to his advantage. The helmets and comm pieces both had were isolated frequencies. He could say anything to them. Pretend it was one of our agents."

"Could that mean there was Master influence on Miss Hebert? Something like Valefor perhaps? This kind of violence is…" He shook his head. "Its rather extreme."

"Perhaps. While we haven't found any evidence to prove it neither have we had the time to disprove it."

"We should send this information to our thinkers in New York and Los Angeles." He suggested. "They'll determine if there was some mental influence at work here."

Piggot rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "Who are the capes you're bringing? I doubt they'll do much."

"He could always keep them in New York." Rebecca drawled. Piggot gave her a glare and bared some teeth. Her loss of composure could easily be blamed on stress and exhaustion. She must have been up for twenty-four hours straight at the very least.

"I'm planning on sending Flechette from my division, New York, and I'll get in touch with Director Kuhn in Boston about possibly sending Weld. Two Wards, both exemplar in their track record. I myself will stay here until this is resolved." Legend spoke.

"You're needed in New York." Rebecca shot.

"New York will be fine in Maestro's hands for a few months" He answered.

"The Teeth-"

"Will be cracked down as they have been. And if the situation gets out of hand I can be there in less than an hour. I'm staying here, Chief Director."

"We'll discuss this later." It was a promise as much as it was a threat.

"You can open the discussion after I'm done here."

"You sound highly optimistic…" Piggot snipped.

"Someone has to be." The energy based hero retorted. "Before we go further, might I see the footage from last night?"

The woman nodded.

Before long, he was staring at a black clad giant tearing through the prison courtyard, agents, prisoners, police, heroes, and Wards. It was like dust motes struggling against a storm.

"We've yet to give the combat form she used with a proper designation." She admitted. "We'll have to think of one soon. If we can play this off as an entirely different cape it will do well to mitigate the Public relations damage."

"We might be beyond that." Rebecca said. "Legend, we will speak again very soon. I need to put our holding facilities on alert."

She closed off the link.

He looked to Piggot. "Where is Ashburn now?"

The grimace was plain as day. "We don't know."

(X)

It was night, pitch black in the city. He was miles above in the sky, where he waited and the moon was so close he felt he could just reach out and touch it.

Alexandria finally came to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Putting a stop to this." Legend answered. "People are dead, Alexandria."

"Don't be naieve. The experiment was always going to call for some deaths."

"One-hundred and sixty-seven, Alexandria. The majority of those deaths happened because of a Ward. Good men and women that never would have been there, in a situation that never would have occurred without-"

"You know the predictions, Legend. All the calculations, all the scenarios. They all demonstrate that society will collapse before the end. The Bay is a template we can use to chart a more effective course in the future."

"In my eyes your experiment has failed. You've practically let Coil have free-reign to do what he wants here, he's now turned a good young woman into a fugitive, killed Assault during the raid, and eviscerated the local Protectorate. Good men and women that wanted to do nothing more than their jobs, and we have widows and orphans to deal with now. You don't get to just call this an experiment anymore. Hell, if its done anything its just proven that Parahumans with too much power go too damn far!" Her mouth twitched i what was almost a sneer. "I'm pulling the plug, with or without your help."

Her mouth was a grim line. He met her glare with his own, willing her to see that he was not going to back down again. Not this time. He'd abided by many decisions Cauldron had made in the name of the greater good. Ones that made him feel monstrous inside. Made it hard to sleep.

"Where exactly do you draw the line, Alexandria? When is it just too far?"

"Where do you?" She cut in. Her words always did when she wished them to. "You've been complicit in your fair share. You like to pretend you don't know. Even convince yourself really that what you do, what you help us do. Doesn't really cross a line. That it isn't really that bad. If you can just shove it all on us. That just makes it so much easier for you doesn't it? I'll repeat Piggot's little sentiment. Don't come on down from your Ivory Tower and pretend that you have the right to act surprised, Legend. You made your bed with us, and you will lie in it with us when all is said and done."

"You're right." He finally nodded. "You're right. I don't get to act surprised. Not after so long of having known you. You can be a monster with the best of them when you want to be."

Her mouth twitched in a quickly controlled grimace.

His words could bite too when he wanted them to...

He took a breath. They both did.

"We have hung these people out on a limb here and it is going to break."

"It was always intended to break! If your concern is Coil I can assure you he won't be doing anything like this again."

"More doublespeak." He all but growled. "I know you well enough to recognize that too. What'd you do? Send Contessa to give him a warning? Hmm? A post card? Pop a door by his bedside table? He's kidnapped a twelve year old girl, and by all accounts, forced another to have a psychotic breakdown and potentially a second Trigger if her transforming into that giant is of any indication. He is responsible for no less than four Heroes in the hospital, one of which is in the morgue along with a whole cemeteries worth of agents and prisoners. He has ruined people's lives!" Alexandria bared her teeth in a snarl.

"And you haven't?"

"I have I will admit that, and it's time to stop! And its sickening that you can't see that!"

"One city versus the future of humanity, Legend. Who would you pick? Save one pathetic city, and sacrifice our template to save the future, or let this run its course and our chance of surviving might be increased by just an infinitesimal amount. Like every other effort we've pushed, everything else we've done. Its all for that extra drop of water in the bucket." Legend could tell she was glaring at him.

"What do you want, Legend…"

"What do I want Dria?" He asked, using her nickname from years past. "I want to save the world… and I want to save this city. To make things right."

Alexandria growled and shook her head. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. The world doesn't work that way. Not anymore."

"Try to stop me. I can... I will set this right. I'm tired of throwing people to the wolves for utilitarianism. Just once…" His mouth opened then closed, fishing for the words, he smiled, almost pleading. "Lets do things the right way Alexandria. Lets not just settle for… good enough, like we always do." He sighed. "

She, at the very least, seemed genuine in her sadness.

After a long moment she sighed too, looking away. "It doesn't work that way Legend. Not anymore… You're a good man. And in this world good men die young."

He took a breath "You either die a hero...or live long enough to see yourself become a villain." He felt bad pulling Hero's old phrase like that, but Alexandria was close to Hero. Possibly the closest of them all…

She shook her head, frowning. At what exactly, he couldn't discern. The situation, him, the memories.

"You know Coil's identity." He finally breathed. "Will you give it to me?"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Legend shows up in town, two days later Coil's captured. Too conspicuous. You know his power. That's more than most."

He nodded, eyes downcast. "Well. You can help me or get out of my way but I'm asking you not to fight me."

He didn't wait to hear her response, with a thought he was soon soaring down, back towards the lights of the bay.

(X)

Minutes later when the doorway collapsed behind her she was face to face with Eidolon, the Number Man, Doctor Mother, and Contessa.

She shook her head. "He's determined to continue."

Doctor Mother looked to Contessa with a quirked eyebrow.

The woman obligingly thought for a moment. "Two-hundred and thirty-seven steps to turn Legend's attention away from the Bay."

"Is this experiment really that important?" David asked, the strongest hero crossing his arms. "We've given Coil enough rope to hang himself with. I say we let the noose snap shut and let it happen. He's given us enough trouble with this latest stunt. I say we leave him out to dry."

"We do have other sites that are far more stable, truth be told." The Number Man added.

"That's part of the problem." Doctor Mother contested. "The Bay is one of the areas closest to economic collapse in the modern world and dealing with a high number of capes. Its landscape is somewhat unique for the experiment's projected intent."

"There's no guarantee Coil won't continue to escalate after this if we let him get away with it. Give him an inch, he may very well think he can take a mile." Alexandria added, crossing her arms. "Not to mention that the girl he captured can be far more useful and malleable than we previously thought. She's a powerful pre-cog. He also turned what seems to be a very powerful young Ward, one that can make up for at least ten capes against us." She shrugged. "I say we let Legend clean things up. It will help with mitigating the PR damage and show that these kind of attacks are taken seriously. It may also give him a chance to cool off.."

Doctor Mother looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "You were against Legend involving himself before. What changed?"

She shrugged. "I reassessed my opinion." She sighed. Honestly she didn't get headaches. But if she could, she suspected she'd be suffering one right now.

"If there is nothing further I'll be leaving. There's far too much to organize." Just thinking about tomorrow morning was a nightmare.

"You're gonna have a little more on your plate I'm afraid." The Number Man spoke.

She glared through her mask. "What?"

"You asked me to watch things while you went to talk to Legend. Well, a file just hit the Chief Director's desk. One filed by a certain Miss Jessica Yamada… It involves the Bay." His shrug was somewhat apologetic. "You might want to consider a blend of your favorite tea before reading."

She thanked the gods that she didn't get headaches…


	24. Interlude: Costa Brown

Interlude: Costa Brown

Anyone else would have probably keeled over at the end of the day she'd just had. She'd fought Behemoth once for nearly an hour and hadn't felt quite this drained.

She didn't get tired, didn't feel the strain of mental exhaustion like others, but after coordinating a nationwide prison security overhaul, three press conferences, giving orders to all eighteen PRT directors, Myrdin, Eidolon, and dozen other hero teams with Movers, Thinkers, and pre-cogs to determine which of their facilities was at most risk of being hit. Placing the Movers on alert to teleport whole teams from out of state into position to answer threats. Running a half dozen simulations and overhauling their fast response protocols.

And that was only the work on the national scale. The work surrounding Brockton Bay…

Urgh.

She'd worked with Jessica Yamada in the past, both as Alexandria and as Costa-Brown. She honestly had a level of respect for the woman she reserved for a select few. She was professional, intelligent, good at her job, and always on the ball.

The fact that all those qualities were now the primary cause of her contemplating calling Contessa to just make this go away in however many steps she needed was not exactly endearing the woman to her.

The file in her hands was a detailed report on the Bay's psychological, or lack of, counsel, but the most pressing matter was Winslow.

Why did everything bad seem to come from that place? It was probably built on an indian burial ground or something if it kept screwing with people after it had been burnt to the ground.

Rebecca looked over the report as she picked up the phone and started dialing. She found the meat of the report could be summarized in two main things.

Lack of psychological counsel and help. She had no idea why Piggot had done this, and frankly she never would have even looked at that if it wasn't expressly in the report. That was purely Piggot's purview. And rather 'small' all things considered.

Added to that was the complaint to that the lack of adequate oversight of the Wards program. Yamada was pointing out Ms. Hess' violent tendencies. Tendencies that were overlooked in the name of pragmatism and the actions that Piggot had remained all but ignorant to, namely those involving Miss Hebert in Winslow.

Piggot already explained that Winslow's administrative staff and faculty had been the reason for such ignorance but… that… was still more or less on her head. It should have been obvious to Piggot the second she recruited a Ward, two now she supposed, that were mental headcases that she should have kept a damn eye on them. Even if Winslow wasn't reporting, that didn't mean there weren't a dozen other ways Sophia could have been pissing all over the rules and regulations with all the leeway Piggot gave her.

Now, Hebert, the jury was still out on her mental instability given that Master-Stranger influence was still possible. They, none of them, knew if Coil has any such a Parahuman under his thumb.

So now… here they were. With Yamada more or less taking shots at the PRT leadership for their negligence.

It sounded very… passionate.

She may have applauded her for it once but right now it was a problem she was heaping on a plate that was already over capacity.

Frankly, the only reason it was a 'problem' and not a 'catastrophe' was because, with the prison raid and the violence of it, along with the news that Wards were injured had made Yamada more or less jump the gun.

She'd taken her report directly to her to try and get things done faster.

It was strange how her report could be both pleading and threatening at the same time.

She'd also sent her report to the Youth Guard. But their investigation wasn't done yet which had allowed her, throughout the course of the day, to work on heading this off. Negotiating with the Youth Guard was always exhausting and it was only her reputation for playing HardBall, and the knowledge that Legend had just transferred to the Bay and his reputation that allowed her to even get what little she did.

One month. Thirty days to turn things around in the Bay. Otherwise she'd be dealing with a media frenzy when the Youth Guard took everything they discovered in their investigation to the public.

Which was exactly what she was doing.

She set the phone to her ear.

The voice that answered her was half asleep with a croak that wouldn't have been out of place coming out of a frog. "Hello."

She looked at her watch. Four AM in the Bay. Tough.

"You have it." She said simply. "Your request is granted."

"Wha-"

"You've expressed several times that you believe the policy of cycling out psychologists on a bi-annual basis is detrimental to the psychological help of the Wards." She continued over her sleep addled confusion. "Consider yourself exempt from such. A trial run if you will. You just have to agree to one thing to make this happen, Yamada."

The woman had evidently, woken up by now. Her voice was far clearer, not to mention that she'd kept up with her half of the conversation.

"What would that be?"

"Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut. Quite frankly I don't need the media and political shit storm you can stir up right now. Not with this whole new crisis going on. If your problem hits my desk it's going to be far more trouble than anyone needs at the moment."

There was no answer for a time. When she finally did speak, her voice was heated, angry. "So I'm supposed to just- What? Agree to a coverup to spare you a headache."

"I am being reasonable with you here Yamada." She drawled calmly as she opened the door to her office. "I am agreeing to grant you your request of having a long term posting and agreeing to deal with Piggot." No way around that really. The Youth Guard also asked for her head on a stake. She was already going to be using that with her negotiations with the Youth Guard, might as well make use of it here.

"And that's it then? That's supposed to just make everything better?"

"That-" She answered. "-frankly, is everything you wanted, gift wrapped. You get to help the Wards, Piggot gets the axe. All you have to agree to is to keep your mouth shut. You gain nothing but a paycheck that's not even worth a third of your normal wage if you decide to go to the Media. You know that very well."

"Even if I agreed I already sent-"

"I know." She interrupted. "The Youth Guard will be dealt with. I'll see to that myself but only if you don't kick up dust. As I said, I am trying to be very reasonable here. I can just as easily be very unreasonable as well which won't end well for anyone. Not you, not me, not Piggot, her Wards or anyone else."

There was a pause. A lengthy one. No doubt the woman was considering her options.

"I want a guarantee, Piggot is removed as Director of the PRT ENE. Same with whoever her number two is should they want to make a bid for being the Director once she's out. Whoever would allow Piggot to these things isn't qualified to take her place. If those things don't happen I talk to the press."

"Done." She sat down. "Glad we could reach an agreement." She hung up the phone, not giving her time to answer.

She looked at it after, not dialing… yet.

Should she spring this on Piggot? Or talk with her beforehand. Either way she risked Piggot going to the press…

Hmm…

She shrugged. Better to speak with her and cut a deal if needed now than try doing so afterwards.

The phone rang. This time, the voice, Piggot's voice, was sharp and alert, not giving hint to any weariness. "Director Piggot speaking." The fact that she hadn't checked the caller ID betrayed her recent sleep though.

"Piggot." She answered in a monotone drawl. "We need to speak. You have twenty minutes to get yourself in a video-conference room."

"I'll be available in five."

"No." She answered. "You'll be available in twenty because you'll be calling Legend to the meeting as well." Best to just get it out of the way with him too.

"Can I ask what this is about?" The woman asked.

"You. Having the absolute worst week imaginable." She answered truthfully. Then snapped the phone shut before Piggot could ask for elaboration.


	25. Interlude: Christopher Gale

Interlude: Christopher Gale

The first day he was, of course, in the hospital. He woke up to a weight on his chest and the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. He'd been in enough hospitals through his relatively short hero career to recognize that without the need to look.

He tried for several minutes to open his eyes. His inner voice dryly ordering him to open his eyes but his body simply choosing to ignore said inner voice.

When he finally did open his eyes there wasn't a harsh glare of light from an overhead bulb or the sun filtering in through his window. He opened his eyes to a fairly dark room. The light was off, and it wasn't sunlight coming in through his window but moonlight. And the weight on his chest was a hand.

It didn't take him long to find who the owner was of course. His eyes were already 'adjusted' to dark. It didn't even take him that long to recognize the silhouette.

When he opened his mouth to speak he felt like he was dragging sandpaper across his throat. His word became a croak and the croak became a hacking cough which served to wake up the person beside him just as effectively.

"Chris?!"

His dad jerked, startled awake and immediately turned on a light placed on the table beside his bed. Now the cliche glare of blinding light in the hospital hit the both of them. His dad blinked the glare away while Chris turned away entirely.

He was half dragged across the bed, his butt sliding over the sheets as his father pulled him into a hug while he was still trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

(X)

His parents stayed in the hospital with him. His mom had gone out to buy something from the vending machine when he had come to. He asked them what had happened when he'd finally gotten his voice back after a few tall glasses of crystal clear water but their answers had been… less than helpful. They tried to sugarcoat what they did know, namely the extent of his injuries, and that they didn't know what happened. For a number of reasons.

So it was up to his less than stellar memory of the last time he'd been awake to try and piece it together. All he really remembered was being in pain. Heat. A lot of heat. He remembered not being able to breathe as he tried to scream.

Outside of that though… he remembered the prison, the riot. He'd been firing his lasers at the inmates, working on crowd control. He'd set them to 'knock out,' a setting that was comparable to getting hit by three tasers at once. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone. The authorization had come, of course. But that was one line he wasn't exactly eager to cross.

…

…

Taylor.. .something had happened to Taylor.

He needed his helmet. His helmet had a mounted camera. It would have recorded everything.

"Honey." His mom walked into the room, speaking to his dad. "Do you have any cash on you?"

"You heading down to the cafeteria?" She nodded. "I'll go. Stay here."

"Mom, Dad." He called looking up to them. "Can you lend me your phones? I need to call the others and find out what happened."

Neither of them looked angry… but neither did they seem overly pleased either.

They always did have their reservations about the dangers of being a cape. They even forbade him from being called out to fight Endbringers. This looked like it had just brought all those old fears roaring to the surface.

He'd worry about them trying to pull him out of the Wards' and heroing later. For now he had to find out what the hell happened.

(X)

The ones that came were Carlos, Missy, and Dennis. The others must be out on patrol. They said hi to his parents. His mother smiled. His dad was… not as warm.

"Hey Chris." Carlos smiled.

"Hey Cap." Chris saluted from bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. I just want to leave at this point." Chris groaned. "I can't just sit here while you guys are out there." He sniped, words meant more for his parents than for them.

"It's a miracle you're alive." His dad said softly, arms crossed. "You're not going out there for a while if I have any say."

A silence fell over the room and he half wanted to argue and plead with his dad but he had that look in his eye. He would argue right back and he didn't call his friends in to have them listen to a shouting match.

"Would you kids like something to drink?" His mom finally asked.

"No thanks."

"I'm good.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Chris, looking up at Carlos.

Carlos opened his mouth then stopped. "How much do you remember?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. If I don't remember by the time I get back to my rooms on base I'll look through my helmet recording. It was digital, transmitted to my laptop so it should have survived the damage. "

Carlos looked around and finally found a chair to pull up. Dennis walked back and leaned against the door, blocking it. "Well… you were caught in an explosion. We had to-"

"Put me in a coma. I know. I heard a lot of this already. What happened with the prison? The villains, the prisoners?"

Carlos looked down, his lips pursing he worked his jaw as if trying to get the words out.

"Chris…" He looked to his parents and finally seemed to find a way out. "I can't say right now… it's classified."

It was all he could do to not palm his face in sheer frustration. "Alright then get me the hell out of here back to base and then you can talk!"

"You're not going anywhere with them."

"Kyle-"

"Dad!"

His father turned and looked at the Wards in turn, ignoring the both of them. "No offense meant to any of you. I'll ask nice. Leave. Chris won't be going back to the base with you today. Probably never again."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "You-what!? You can't do that!"

"Watch me." The man all but bit out. Then turned back to his teammates. His friends. "He ends up nearly killed. You people won't tell us a damn thing. You tell your director to stay away from all of us. Do I make myself clear?"

(X)

It took three days.

Three days of constant arguing, pleading. Angry voices raised through their house after they got back. His father would shout right back at him, as furious as if it had been the first day after he'd gotten back.

He never threatened to hit him. Perhaps the both of them recognized the absurdity of such a threat. He'd faced a lot worse than his dad with a belt.

But his dad could shout with the best of them. And the one time he'd tried going to base despite his protests, the guards had practically turned him away at the door and driven him back.

His father argued with him, with the agents, with Piggot and Militia when they'd called. The only one that seemed to be on his side in this was his mother.

And Chris couldn't stand it.

The answers he wanted were right there. But with his dad trying to pull him out of the Wards the information was classified to him now!

His recording, helmet, and laptop with the data were confiscated til the situation was resolved, his friends that were still out there, still fighting, still doing their jobs couldn't talk to him!

His dad couldn't keep him here!

It was on the third day that he found himself sitting on the couch, watching the news, his 'civilian' laptop was in his lap, trying to find out anything he could through normal channels. So far all he'd managed to find was very general. The prison had been attacked, burned to the ground, too many casualties. Prisoners were being hauled off to out of town penitentiaries with no facility available in the bay that could hold them long term. Wards and Heroes were injured, no names were on record or offered.

The only new things he'd found out was that, in addition to the Undersiders, the Travelers, and Faultline's crew, a new Parahuman had been on the scene. While every story was that the PRT was refusing to comment the news had pieced it together themselves. Apparently all of the aforementioned villains along with this 'plus one' were the ones that had caused the damage in the joint attack. He remembered well enough that they'd been winning the battle before he got taken out. So whoever this person that joined the villains in the attack had been, he was the one that was responsible for hurting all his friends.

There was also the fact that Legend had transferred into the Bay. 'The' Legend.

Honestly, if his dad didn't change his mind about enrolling him in the Wards again soon he was gonna start cannibalizing the things around the house for tinker gear in protest.

His dad's car would go first…

There was a knock at the door, Chris jerked, slightly startled. He hadn't heard or seen anyone pull up to the house. He looked out the window to the driveway, only his mom's car and his dad's, no one on the street.

He heard his mom move from wherever she was in the house, passing him by in the living room and moving towards the door.

He heard his mom open the door. Then heard it crack shut. He blinked.

"Mom?"

Three more raps on the door.

If it was an attacker, it was evidently a very polite one.

He moved the laptop off of his lap and got off the couch as he heard the door open again.

He rounded the corner. "Who's at the-"

He must have been staring like a slack jawed idiot.

Legend is standing on my front porch.

The, no pun intended, Legendary Hero was standing at his door, a gentle smile on his face as he tilted his head to look around the edge of the door where Chris' mom had just opened it again after slamming it in his face.

Oh god. Mom just slammed the door in Legend's face!

"May I come in?"

(X)

Minutes later, they were sitting at the dining room table. Legend opted for coffee. His dad had come down from upstairs and was sitting next to his mom. He was sitting next to Legend.

"Well this doesn't happen everyday." Dad spoke, his tone carefully neutral. Chris wouldn't have been able to tell if he was in awe of Legend or angry if he hadn't looked at him, and knew him so well. He wasn't happy.

"I know right." Legend chuckled. "I had the door slammed in my face for the first time." Mom was beat red in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, I was just… you. It's You… and… you startled me…"

"It's fine Mrs. Gale." Legend's smile was kind. Chris wondered if he'd practiced it like he'd heard Colin had done in order to seem more approachable on camera.

Then those thoughts were banished as Legend turned his attention towards him. "So, Christopher is it?"

"Yes sir?" Chris replied, sitting ramrod straight in his chair.

"Mind if I call you Chris?"

"You can call me anything you want…" His dad grunted.

"Well lets not beat around the bush." The leader of the protectorate turned his gaze back towards his father. "I would like Chris to return to the Wards, Mr. Gale."

"That's not happening!" His Dad snarled. "He almost got killed taking part in one of your operations! I've almost half the mind to go across the country to Spokane!" Chris blinked.

Did his dad just make up a country?

"I understand your reservations Mr. Gale, believe me. I know that in your shoes I'd be furious as well. But heroes, Ward and Protectorate both, will some day get into life threatening situations. I regret deeply that Chris was in such a situation-"

"Your regret won't mean a damn thing to me if he's dead."

"But all this course of action does is replace a group of risks for an entirely different group of risks. Christopher is still a tinker, Mr. Gale. He's still a valuable cape for any of the many groups in the Bay that could try to coerce him to work for them. That risk hasn't changed."

"Then maybe we should move."

"Kyle I think-" Dad gave Mom a glare.

"No. We already talked about this Felicia!"

His dad looked at Legend again, glaring. "If I have to pick between moving out to the ass end of nowhere or losing my son. You damn well know the answer I'm gonna pick. "

Legend took a breath. He didn't speak for a moment. "I have a ten year old son." He admitted. "My biggest fear is that one day… I'll wake up and he'll tell me at some point during the day. 'Dad. I've got powers.'" He leaned forward in his chair, looking at his father "Now there are laws and there are rules. Checks and balances that we put in place to try and protect them and in this instance… those checks and balances weren't enough to fully protect your son. And for that I am truly sorry."

He took a breath. "Now if you want to pull him out of the Wards you can do that. If you want to move from the Bay, you can do that too. I wouldn't even blame you. But I guarantee you, sir… there is nowhere in the world that you can move. No place that you can keep Chris or people you can hand him to that will ever have those same checks and balances that we have. The same kind of concern for his safety. Nowhere that can keep away the inherent danger of being a cape like the Protectorate. I can promise you that."

"That's a nice speech. But your checks and balances deal. All of it is just a sales pitch. My son was laying there for three days in that hospital bed. The list of internal injuries is enough to turn someone's stomach and you want me to just hand him back over to you, huh? Just like that? Pretend nothing happened?"

"No." He answered. "I have a son. So I know that. I wouldn't let someone walk out that door with him after all this. Not right now. All I'm asking is that you think about this. Think about it once. Then again. And then when you're sure what you want to do. No matter what it is, whether it's leaving or staying or letting him come back to the Wards, no matter what, when you're sure; you stop and think about it again…"

"What would you do." His dad suddenly spoke up. "If you were sitting here, right now, and you were in my shoes. And Eidolon walks through that door and gives you this little speech. What answer would you give him?"

Legend shifted in his seat. "I probably wouldn't give him one." He said, then offered a tentative smile. "I'd honestly be too busy trying not to just punch him in the face."

His dad, for the first time in three days, cracked the smallest of smiles.

(X)

When he finally- Finally -returned to the PRT HQ as a Ward it was almost a slap of ice cold water to the face.

Nearly half the PRT forces were dead or wounded. Assault was dead, Armsmaster was out of commission, probably permanently. Sophia had been butchered, nearly burned alive like he was.

And Taylor…

The moment he returned as a Ward he'd asked. Carlos had answered. He hadn't believed him then. He still didn't, even as he sat down and watched the security videos that showed that thing what he and the rest of the world thought to be some new villain tearing through the Protectorate heroes and the PRT, he still didn't believe it.

The 'New Villain' was Taylor?

It didn't make any sense…

How could this have happened?

He shook his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "This can't be right."

"It is." Carlos answered sadly. "I wish it wasn't… but it is. She killed over a hundred normals, most of them were PRT and police officers. The rest were the prisoners."

He continued to shake his head. "You're wrong. Has to be something else… she's not a murderer!"

Carlos didn't answer. Just… looked at him sadly, willing him to accept what was being shown on these videos. "Chris. We don't know what exactly happened. But… if she found out who Sophia was and lost it… or if Coil used some Master in their hijacked comms then… you have to understand that… if or when you see her again she might not be the same Taylor."

"She was never that strong!" He protested, the argument was laughably weak after he said it aloud. Taylor's power was reactionary. Emotion based. Either of those things could explain something like this if the power thought she was in sufficient danger or her emotions got out of hand.

But Taylor wouldn't be a murderer. The Taylor he studied with, got help in English, helped in Biology, the girl he was honest to ever since that incident in Victoria's convertible… she wasn't a murderer. She was his friend.

He shook his head and stood up, going to the fridge and getting a water bottle. He moved to walk back when he looked at the screen again and shook his head, turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos called.

"A walk."

"There's still mo-"

"That isn't Taylor."

"Chris I know it's-"

"That isn't Taylor!" Snapped Chris, rounding towards his leader. "Master/Stranger influence I might buy. But I'm not going to just sit here and watch this thing using Taylor like a meat puppet to hurt us!"

"I'm going for a walk. I need a breath of fresh air." The Hispanic boy remained silent, looking at the him with sad eyes. Chris wanted to punch him.

He turned and walked away before he said or did something stupid. Walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

All around he saw custodians and professional workers work on repairing the walls, windows, and floors. Over a week since the prison raid… a week and they were only just recovering. The Ward from New York, Flechette, had arrived. He hadn't met her yet. Probably out around the Bay getting used to the environment and knowing the critical areas.

It all tied to one thing: Coil. Coil was involved in everything. His small army of mercs attacked virtually every single weak point and undermanned location with Dinah Alcott extracted with that same inside knowledge.

Chris felt his stomach growl and he winced.

He stopped his walk. Didn't want to really. But soon enough he turned and made his way to the cafeteria. It was one of the few spots on base that wasn't in total disarray. When he opened the door, it was to the sight of Battery marching past him. He didn't have time to see her face, she brushed her shoulder with his and kept going without a word. He stopped and turned to see her walk, and he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came up.

He hadn't helped one bit in this whole mess. Hadn't even lifted a finger. Even Vista was using her power to help in the recovery efforts. Her control over space allowing the work crews to make progress twice or three times as fast in several areas. Carlos, Dean, Dennis, Browbeat. All out, on patrol. Doing their part.

Him?

He was stuck in a bed, then with his father bitching for almost a week and throwing a hissy fit.

Meanwhile his friends were getting hurt with no time to recover.

Fucking useless.

He was probably the weakest out of all the Wards. Carlos had regenerative abilities, flight, and super strength and speed. Missy could bend space to her very will. Brendan had similar abilities to Carlos. Dennis could time-stop whatever he touched. Dean could change emotions and be a lie-detector. Sophia could phase through anything, and Taylor was the strongest of them all. What did he have?

Simple laser pistols, a helmet with some classic functions, and a hoverboard. Some Tinker he was.

He arrived in the cafeteria and walked through the lane, no one else was present. He got his meal: steak and a boiled potato with a side salad, and sat down and munched, looking down at his food. Chris ate little, slowly too. He felt someone sit next to him and didn't look up.

"You hanging in there, Kid?" Chris turned his head, and practically jumped when he was greeted with white and blue.

"Legend!? W-What are you doing here?!" He fumbled over his own tongue.

"Even the Triumvirate need food every now and then." He answered, smiling.

The man gripped his plastic cutlery and proceeded to start eating. Mashed potatoes and chicken with string beans.

"Kid." Legend began. "Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Ummm. Sure." He answered somewhat tentatively. What could Legend want to ask him.

"The other day we managed to access your helmet feed. The recording there had a name. Did it ring any bells to you?"

He blinked. "Name?"

Legend tilted his head pausing mid chew. "You don't remember?" He asked after he swallowed.

He shook his head. What name was the man talking about?

"Hmm." The man cut a piece of his chicken. "Well, lets finish eating and I'll show you."

Chris practically inhaled his food after that.

As soon as they were done Legend walked with him down to the evidence room, using a brand new clearance card to open the doors with a sharp beep. Minutes later they were sitting in front of the computer and Chris recognized his room immediately. The helmet camera automatically turning on as he put on his whole suit.

"I'm ready where's the car-" That was his voice the night of the prison raid. Talking to the operator on the phone.

"Fast forward a bit."

Two clicks and the video was moving at three times the speed. He looked at the length… seven minutes, fourty two seconds. That's all it had taken.

He remembered most of it. And he was glad Legend didn't make him watch it again.

When he saw the prison yard bus hit Taylor like a train he felt his heart stop all over again. It looked like it would have killed anything, let alone Taylor.

Legend let the video play.

Dauntless called out to him. He didn't remember that. He didn't remember flying across the prison, entering the torn up building.

He certainly didn't remember hearing any name after that.

He was calling out to Taylor, sifting through the rubble. Trying to find her.

Then he heard the roar. And he shot up to his feet. His heart suddenly beating a mile a minute as the memories flooded him, the fire and the pain, the burning, his flesh was flash cooked, he breathed and swallowed flame! Screamed and couldn't hear himself as his armor fused with his scorched flesh.

When he came to… he was gripping Legend's arms, the older man holding him down where he'd fallen.

"Are you ok son?" The man asked worriedly. The shoulder of his suit was torn. Had he done that?

He blinked and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I… yeah… yeah I think so…"

He wasn't. The memory of him burning was branded into the forefront of his mind. He wanted to throw up.

The worried look in the hero's eyes showed just how much he believed him.

"Come on son… let's get you out of here. I shouldn't have brought you down to see this."

He didn't disagree.

"Sir..." He ventured to ask. Knowing he had to do it now before he literally lost his stomach.

"Yes?"

"You're staying here until we bring Taylor back right?"

The man looked at him sadly. "Son. I am going to stay here. That much I can promise. As for bringing Ms. Hebert back. Believe me when I say I want to help her. Trully. But I can't promise something like that… that all depends on her."

He nodded. "Alright… I… I get it." He did. He really did.

"I've already sent word to the Think Tank. They should get back to us in a day or so" He offered. "When they confirm Master influence over her, that will help immensely in mitigating some of the damage to her, personally. It isn't an immediate fix of course. But it does go a very long way."

He nodded. When. Not if. He wasn't sure if the hero was trying to just tell him what he wanted to hear, but he appreciated it regardless.

Let everyone else try… he wanted to succeed. Taylor was his friend and he'd let down enough friends as it was this past week.

He was proud. He managed to keep his tears and his stomach long enough to get to his room.

To anyone who couldn't remember themselves being burnt alive… the old adage of "Ignorance is bliss" was never more accurate.

It was later, after he'd managed to compose himself. Get his proverbial feet back under him that his mind cleared enough to remember.

That name in the video. It was the only one in the video but not the only one he'd heard.

Three others.

Four names.

Sophia Hess he already knew.

That just left three mysteries.

Madison.

Emma.

Velstadt.

Velstadt was the odd one out here. It sounded European, the other two names were much more commonplace in the US. The other three were female, Velstadt was male… at least it sounded like a male name.

Could Velstadt be the Master working with Coil?

Someone Taylor knew and never told them about?

And what about the other two girls? Why mention them at all? Sophia was obvious. She was there and if what Carlos had said was true, she was part of the reason Taylor triggered. Did the other girls have a hand in this too? And if they did why didn't Taylor target them like she had Sophia? Because they weren't there?

…

He'd have to find out who these people were. See what they had to do with all of this. How they were involved. What their hand was with Taylor doing… all of this.

He looked around. Blinking. Maybe there was something in her room that could tell him…

But should he? It was her room. Would she be angry at him for going in there when she got back?

No she…

...

Maybe…

…

Yes.

Still. He couldn't sit on this. He stood up and marched out of his room. He didn't see Carlos. Maybe getting ready for patrol. He saw the TV was still on, no one in the living room. Dennis and Dean did that sometimes. Maybe one of them were in. He ignored the still on TV and moved past it.

He walked across and down the hall and reached her door. It was cracked open. Taylor must have not closed it all the way after leaving on her patrol with him that one day when they encountered Victoria and her… incident.

God. Was that really the last time he saw her?

He entered, taking a deep breath and looking around. Bed was still normal, the room was nice and clean, her massive jar of ash off to the side. Chris' heart tightened.

On her desk, he spotted her special custom helmet. The one Armsmaster made for her. Still new. Still shiny even. She'd been so happy when she got it. She actually gave Armsmaster a hug.

He laughed. Remembering Colin's face. And Taylor's too when she realized what she'd done…

He sat at her desk… looking at the thing. Top grade Tinker Tech. Like all of Armsmaster's pieces. He could only ever dream of getting something like this down on his own.

He looked at it. At a glance he could detect half the gear Armsmaster placed in it. Infrared, night vision, camera, microphone, communication equipment. Heart monitors and diagnosis scanner. Shatter and heat proof plastic lenses, close range X-ray vision mode, replaceable memory cartridge, internet uplink two USB ports below the ear.

...

He could probably add a sound dampening or sound proofing piece now that he looked at it. Surprising that Colin hadn't really thought of it already. Maybe a voice identifier and voice alternator could fit in here too.


	26. Interlude: The Child of Dark

Interlude: The Child of Dark

Such a small little thing.

A tiny soul.

One so frail and palid.

A speck of ash caught in the winds of a storm the little soul was.

A little spark.

Almost nothing really.

But oh such a… resilience.

Like a flame sputtering in the dark.

Refusing to go out.

Refusing to allow the Dark to win.

Mortals could be so fascinating.

Most were weak… but for every million that stumbled within the dark places and into the path of the great beings of the world and perished there, there was at times ones that could surprise.

She'd seen one already.

The Sovereign.

But his Soul was magnificent. Strong and proud. With a glow that could have illuminated her entire tower for a thousand years made powerful by fate, fed by adversity, and driven by destiny. The next link in the endless chain.

Nothing like her frail but resilient little host.

Nothing like solemn, lonely Taylor.

She'd escaped the Sovereign. Escaped his world. Found this new place.

This one that stood beyond the scope of Light and beyond the reach of Dark. Free of the endless chain. Her soul was now whole and hidden within this mortal shell alongside her protector.

Where they could see, hear, learn, explore, and feel.

She came here because of the call. The siren's call. The cry of a lonely soul. She'd come to her little owl, her little curiosity when she was at her lowest. Her little owl had called to her like she'd called poor Raime to her side.

Called him to rest his weary bones.

Called him to sleep in the dark.

Called him to the place where they'd be most protected. Safest. Alone.

But quickly after she came here, to this place, that cry had vanished.

That beautiful song diminished with each passing day.

And in those days it had only been her curiosity as to this thing-This… other that had arrived here with her had served as a minstrel's fancy to sooth her desire for the song again.

This tiny sliver. The smallest little piece. So much more and yet so much less than her and her sisters.

The other shards, fragments, pieces. The aspects of Father.

She toyed with it, pulled and tugged like a child inspecting a toy. She suspected it didn't much appreciate that. She could hear its confused whimpers in the dark.

Sometimes she caused pain. She knew it didn't like those times.

But she just had to know. Had to peer into its soul. The smallest sliver. The smallest piece. It was strong. Strong enough to rival the power of her soul. To devour little Taylor's entirely if unrestrained. But it was oh so… limited.

So… fixed… immutable. A sliver of power. Not of Want. Not of Wrath. Not of Sorrow or Solace or Fear or Joy or Madness. Mere… power.

Power with no purpose.

Power for Power's sake.

It did not act. Barely even defended itself. Like an infant. The tiny sliver fumbled in the dark in its first steps.

This other had held her curiosity. Sated it. Who knows for how long it would have done so. Time was meaningless to a being that cared not for time.

But then she'd heard the song once again. Heard it. And its symphony was even more beautiful than before. Wrenched with pain. With anguish and heartache.

With betrayal.

It was a familiar song. And oh did she recall the steps to its dance.

The call had been strong. Strong enough, powerful enough, to rouse her beloved knight. To draw Raime forth from his slumber. His wrath had burned ever so fiercely. The powerful emotions, the call their little mortal had cried out to them had been so delectably sweet. Who were they to not answer such a pitiful plea for help?

Her Knight had strode forth, and once again proven himself the strongest. Bested their champions and allowed them to retreat in shame.

She called him back then. The battle was over.

Called him back so they too could retreat. Hide. To seek solitude. They hid deep.

Hid in the Dark, a place where no mortal scents lingered or where mortal eyes could find easily. This place where she now held sway. This place she held in her grasp like she'd once held her tower. Held it as close to the Dark as she could with her power here. Not quite between the veil of worlds. But close enough she could almost feel the cold hand of the Lurker at her back once again.

It was here that they hid.

Remained.

Waited.

Soon enough the heroes would return.

They would return as they always did.

With blade and bow and axe and spear.

Cries of vengeance on their lips and anger in their hearts even though they were the betrayers and they were the guilty.

Like a moth hovering before a flame, their wings will burn in anguish. Time. After Time.

Who would best Raime if not the Sovereign?

A Sovereign that did not exist in this world.

And perhaps, through that, adversity, through that misery, Taylor's soul and this tiny sliver of power here, would grow greater.

For Misery always led to greater, stronger souls.

And she would like to see just how far a Mortal could grow. How much greater the little thing could hope to become. If this frail little thing could ever grow to be worthy of even the lowliest of the servants a Sovereign might hold in his court.

She wanted to see her little curiosity grow strong. Just like how she'd seen Raime grow strong.

Raime came to her lost, wanting, fleeting, betrayed.

She offered him what he asked most of. Gave him what his lonely little Soul wished for.

He wished to save his dear kingdom, only to be repaid in being cast out like the Rebel he was. She offered her understanding.

He wanted strength to save his land. And she gave it to him, and in that power he was bound to her.

She held him close during his sorrow, until all he could see was her, spoke to him of all the fond memories of his time in Drangleic and the reason for his leaving.

Of his attempts to combat the rot in the King's court.

Of his fight with his once friend, the Royal Aegis, Velstadt.

Of his banishment from Drangleic.

Of his search for power in order to free the Kingdom from the Queen's hold over it. Her hold over the King.

Of his fears. His sorrows. His secrets and shames.

She spoke to him of all these.

But especially about how he was betrayed by his King and his friend.

Again, and again and again.

Until the fondness eroded. Until the warmth grew cold and mirth twisted to something grotesque.

Until only bitterness remained.

Until only she remained.

As it should be.

And soon he no longer cared for his goal. No longer cared for Drangleic. He only wanted to be by her side. She who had offered him power. She who had offered him understanding. A place beside her. She who had been alone for so very long.

She was grateful for his servitude.

And now, here was Taylor.

Lost. Wanting. Frightened. Betrayed.

They came to this little tiny vessel, and with her outcry of sorrow, unleashed their fragment of the Dark's power. A fragment of her power.

And yet… she has fallen… but she has not embraced the Dark… not yet. Not like Raime who had given in completely.

She stood on the precipice. On the very edge. Looking down, to the maw of the abyss… But she did not leap yet.

Cowardice or resilience? Which one, little curiosity?

Which one…

Which one.

No matter.

For now rest. Rest in the peaceful dark.

(X)

…

…

...

The Dark Stirs.

A presence. Life. A soul so weak it is barely there. Weaker than even her little mortals'.

Weak. And the sliver of a greater soul hiding within it is not as powerful as this one hiding within Taylor.

Intruder. Trespasser. Defiler. Invader.

It does not belong.

Who would enter this place?

How did they enter? How did they discover this place?

Is it a warrior? A fool who wishes to challenge her Raime?

The doorway, of iron and steel, heavy. The invader pushes at it, opens it.

A voice. It speaks out.

It calls to her little Taylor.

She does not recognize this one. Does not recall ever seeing this one through Taylor's eyes. Another traitor? Another enemy?

The Ash moves… The Dark stirs.

"Leeeeeeeeave… uuuusss…"

The hiss is a whisper, carried to the intruders mind. She feels their fear. Feels the shudder and apprehension. Can see it, taste it.

It leaves.

(X)

…

...

…

The Dark… Stirs.

The intruder. The invader.

It has returned. Again.

Time after time. It returns.

Days pass between its arrivals. Neither moon nor sun reach them here but she knows. She has felt the sun's passage as surely as if she'd seen it through her little owl's eyes if she chose.

It does not speak sometimes. Other times it does.

This time, it chooses to speak.

It calls out Taylor's name. Calling in the Dark.

This time, Taylor stirs quietly.

"Leeeaave… uusss."

It does not obey this time.

It stays at the doorway. Feet not touching the ash that shifts and moves before it. It speaks again. To Taylor.

Her mortal wakes, still in her arms.

She wants to hear. To listen.

Without really knowing why.

The figure walks through the dark and ash, she can feel its steps. Its head moves to and fro, searching. Trying to find her little mortal.

The invader speaks again.

And the Dark… stirs.

Taylor wakes. In her arms, Taylor wakes, and Nadalia smiles down at her.

"Go back to sleep, little owl."

For a moment her little owl looks like she will. Like she will obey. Then the figure speaks again.

"Taylor. I want to help you."

Little Taylor's eyes open and Nadalia can feel, to her bemusement, the little spark of her soul pull away from the dark ever so slightly. Called back from the edge of the precipice.

She could pull her back, release her power to swallow her completely, drag her over the edge and into the peaceful dark.

It was not love or fear or concern that held her hand.

It was fascination.

Like a firefly in the night, her eyes were drawn to the hypnotic glow.

Oh where will the little firefly go next?

Where will her wings burn?

She smiled.

Oh. So interesting. Amusing. Exciting. To see her pull away once more into the cruelties of the world.

So unlike Raime.

He'd learned quickly.

Mortals needed greater pain to learn it seems.

But she would learn. In that regard she was not concerned for her little curiosity.

Pain was the greatest certainty this, or any world, had to offer.

Her pain would come. And then she would return.

As long as those heroes exist. As long as those friends who betray, people who fight and drive away others into the Dark, her little curiosity will always be back to the edge of the Abyss, always be back in her welcome embrace.

This time she pulled away.

But when her mortal mind finally grasped that she could not prevail against the cruelties of the world she would return.

And one day she will not pull away.

When that day came she'll be right here, waiting to catch her little owl when she falls.

Just like she caught Raime.

Taylor pulled away. Her eyes lingering on her face. Gaze sightless and glassy.

Hollow.

"I'll be back mother…"

She smiled gently, caressing her head and kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course you will my little owl… Of course you will…"


	27. 5-1

Arc 5

Outcry

5.1

I sat in the front seat of the car as we drove through the streets. It was dark out, late even if I had to guess. I felt the gnawing pain in my stomach. Hungry. My bones ached. I had three empty water bottles at my feet.

My driver remained silent as we drove up to a Drive Thru of some fast food place.

"What do you want?" Was the question directed at me.

"A lot of something. I don't care." I replied. My voice was flat. I could barely recognize it really.

I felt cold.

I looked out at the buildings around us, only just hearing my present company ordering the food.

Had it really been two weeks?

Didn't feel like it. Felt like a lot less time.

The driver filled me in on everything when we came out of that dark place. After I woke up, after I'd gotten in the car, half carried, half dragged on weak knees.

I wanted to go back already. It was peaceful where I was… I didn't remember pain in there.

But I didn't want to abandon my father. He was so devastated after mother died. What would he do if I left too? I couldn't do that to him. Couldn't make him go through that again.

I wanted to see him...

More than that though...

I didn't want them to win.

The heroes. The Wards. They couldn't just get away with this. I wasn't going to let them. Not like Winslow. Not again.

I'm gonna bring the whole bleeding corrupt system down on their heads.

If not? I'll burn it down.

They wouldn't win. I won't be driven into a hole. I won't curl up and die quietly.

I refused.

The driver ordered six different orders. That was a lot. But one look in the mirror had me wincing.

I hadn't eaten in two weeks.

God only knows how I was alive. I was literally starving.

My ash statues maybe.

Even so… I needed… I wanted food.

The driver paid with a smile and we drove off. The two bags filled with burgers were placed in my hand and the second the smell hit me I opened up the bags and literally ripped into the mini-cheeseburgers. Practically inhaling them.

We made our way through downtown. The road was empty. One AM. Two AM? Whatever hour it was it was late enough to have everyone at home. Or at least not on this stretch of road.

As I ate, my... 'rescuer' I suppose, spoke. Told me of everything that had happened since I'd been… Gone? Asleep?

Wherever I was. Or whatever one could call it.

In short the so called heroes were reeling, Armsmaster was out of commission, Assault was dead.

No mention of Sophia...

And Legend's come to the Bay. Two Wards came too.

Legend… a member of the Triumvirate… a 'real Hero'. Was he just as bad as the rest of them? Worse? Were his 'new' Wards as bad as the one's here? Just as two faced?

Somewhere, I shrugged.

Doesn't matter now.

As for the gangs... The Empire has been laying low. Not wanting to draw too much attention with Legend in town. The Merchants and the ABB were the only ones still running things as usual. The ABB because Lung didn't give a damn about who showed up in town. And the Merchants because… well… they're Merchants. I'd be surprised if any of them even heard about half the crap that happened in the last year, let alone the last month.

I finished one of my meals, such as it was. I had the decency to wipe the grease off my lips with a napkin. Food. The gnawing hunger that had been killing me since I first woke up was gone for now. I leaned back in my seat, eyes closing in something akin to contentment.

I decided to join the conversation.

"Why did you look for me?"

The driver paused.

"I want to help." Was the answer.

"Why?"

Another pause... "The Girl. Dinah Alcott. You remember her, right?"

I blinked. Alcott.

"The Precog?"

"Got it in one." I felt the car lurch to a stop. "Coil captured her. Same night as the prison raid. Same night Assault was killed. He's got her now. He used you as a diversion to get to her."

Coil.

"Used me as a diversion?" I muttered. More to myself than my present company.

"You don't remember?" There was no accusation. Just surprise.

I shook my head. "Not really. Just what you've said so far. And… feelings. You mention something and I can almost remember… Like… a foggy dream."

"Hmm. Well… I can get some of the recordings later if you like. In short, Coil made you lose it. Used you to distract the PRT while he went after Dinah so that they'd be tied up fighting you."

I didn't answer. A multitude of emotions and conflicting thoughts surging up within me.

The most prevalent was simple to identify.

Anger.

Hatred.

A part of me was surprised. Even horrified at my callousness.

I wasn't angry because of what he had that… that bitch say to me. I might even be grateful on a good day. Wasn't even all that angry at the fact that he captured Dinah. It was there… but it was a small thing by comparison to the real source of my fury.

He used me.

And I'm done being used.

…

I won't be anyone's tool. No. More.

…

"I'll kill him."

I only realized I spoke aloud when I received an answer. "Glad we're on the same page."

My eyes turned over, glaring. "That your reason for helping? You wanted me to help you with killing him?"

A pause.

"Its part of it… but not all. I really do want to help. But if Coil isn't dealt with soon the worse it'll be for that girl, Dinah. You're someone that wants to take him down and has the raw power to make this plan of mine work and isn't held back by the rules like the PRT. Before this is over this could get kinda ugly."

"And if I say no?"

A deep breath. Not exasperation or disappointment. At least not as far as I could tell.

"If you say no… then… I don't know. I… drop you off I guess? Where would you wanna go? Boston? Suburbs? Montreal? Timbuktu? Say it, and I'll make it happen."

That… was a very good question…

Home?

The PRT was probably watching that place by now if I'd caused as much damage as I'd heard so far. I'd sooner burn down all of the north eastern seaboard before returning to the fucking PRT.

And that about summed up my alternatives.

"Tell me what you've got in mind." I asked as I reached over and plucked the burger right out of the last bag and began gnashing at it.

I ate as I listened. Even reached over and took the burger that wasn't mine. Ate that too and all the fries and the two sodas. I tossed the wrappers in the bags and the bags at my feet. I'd throw it out later.

Long and short of the plan.

Coil wasn't a heavy hitter. He was a thinker with a power-base and resources. He could escape or hire out enough to help him escape if we went after him directly.

Best way to take him down? Hit him where it hurts. Hit his strongest weapons.

His resources. His spies. His assets.

Turn him into a colossus with feet of clay.

Tear him down from the ground up.

"So you want me to kill his spies across the bay?"

"Sort of." Was the answer. "Some you can kill. I'd advise against that though."

"Why?" Death was a more permanent solution…

"You wanna get bird-caged?" Was the flat response. "You've already got people very, very nervous. You're a powerful parahuman that beat the ever loving shit out of a whole PRT and Protectorate division. You go around breaking the unwritten rules now and start offing people left and right, you're officially too dangerous to be left out here with the rest of us. You wanna get the ax and never see the light of day again? Sure, burn everything down. You wanna keep on living rather than existing as part of a bird cage prison block? You'll hold back and keep yourself on a hurt but don't kill policy just like you did before."

"You really don't wanna remind me of before right now…" I bit out.

We drove on and didn't stop till we were near the very edge of the city. The place looked condemned. I'd call it a giant gutter but I might be doing it a kindness.

Merchant territory.

We drove into a parking garage. I didn't get out until it was obvious we'd arrived.

We marched into a run down building, walked up a flight of stairs that creaked and groaned even with my weight.

Soon the door was opened to the second room to the left. Apartment 2-B

There was a single sized mattress. Brand new. So was the frame. A night table, a TV. The closet was empty. The apartment was as clean as it could be considering its surroundings.

"Welcome to your temporary home, Taylor."

I stepped through the doorway, looking around. I found a tub of ash in the corner.

"There are some clothes for you in the drawers. Simple things like shorts, T-shirts and such. I can bring in some more clothes for you tomorrow- The fridge is full and the stove is-"

"My father." I interrupted. "I want to know how he's doing."

"Your father got out of the hospital, nothing major. He's being watched by PRT agents, one of the heroes is with him I think. Not sure which one."

I snarled. God only knew what they were telling him. How they were twisting the truth with him like they'd twisted it with me. How they'd tricked me…

Another thing they'd pay for...

"You wanna head to sleep?" 

"No." I answered, marching through the room and towards the tub full of ash. Hiding behind it, tucked into a corner, I can see a helmet and some skin-tight clothes. Everything I need really.

I sit down at the bed. "I want you to tell me who exactly we hit first."

"We can talk tomorrow. You're malnourished, dehydrated. Give yourself-"

"No." I glared. "Who do we hit?"

…

…

"Tomorrow… you'll be going after Coil's most dangerous asset in the Bay. You'll be going after the Undersiders. Specifically their thinker."

"Tattletale?" I remembered her in the files. Thinker seven if I recall.

A nod.

"Right then." I sat down on the chair and relaxed. "Should I know what to attack next, or is this going to be a night-by-night basis?"

"Probably the latter. Especially if you're going after Tattletale. Chances are she could find out and if she escapes or gets the information to Coil afterwards we're kinda screwed." The car keys jangled. "For now, I gotta go before I'm missed. Get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow morning when it's time. Ok?

I shrug. Then I think better of my silence. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Think you can get me some workout stuff? I need something to keep me distracted when I'm not making things burn…"

"Like pull up bars?"

"This room could use some."

"I'll do a shopping spree for that sometime this week. You just send me a list of what you want, I'll get it when I get a free moment."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whateeeeeever you want. Oh, by the way-"

When something was tossed at me I reached up and snatched it from the air. Keys.

"So you can lock up when you leave. I won't be coming back in person. Too risky. You'll hear from me by phone. Your new one is right there. On the night table, plugged in behind the alarm clock."

I reached over and moved the alarm. True enough, the phone was right there.

I look around to this dingy apartment. This… hole in the ground.

That strange moment. That… 'How did I even get here' moment… it really was a fucked up feeling.

Don't like it. I don't like what I've woken up to. Where I'm sitting.

Saddest thing was that it was the very best place for me right now.

How pathetic I must be for this to be my best option...

I look down at my feet.

I didn't cry. I refused to cry for traitors...

"Changed my mind...I'm going to bed." I shift on the brand new mattress, swivel around, and place my head on the pillow. My feet on the bed.

"Tomorrow night." I heard. Didn't answer.

The lights were switched off. I opened my mouth to say thank you. Then I stopped. Not sure why and I didn't have the energy or the desire to self analyze right now.

Soon enough I heard the door open then close.

My 'helper' was gone.

Tomorrow then…

I closed my eyes and tried to let the peaceful Dark of sleep claim me.


	28. 5-2

5.2

When I woke up, it was to the light of day, the grossly incandescent sun shining into my little apartment through the window.

For a while, I just laid there, awake, trying to crawl back into sleep.

I couldn't. Even if my hunger wasn't pulling me awake my all too active mind would have done so. As would the smell.

I needed a shower…

I got up marched towards the night table and pulled open the drawers. Underwear was inside, along with some T-shirts and shorts. The underwear was still in bags, the T-shirts and shorts folded and with the tags still on them. It didn't eliminate the feeling of wearing a strangers clothes. But it still mollified me a bit.

When I finally hit the shower I almost started crying. I hadn't realized just how good a shower could feel.

When I finally got out I marched to the remote, turning on the TV before making my way to the kitchen to cook something.

The refrigerator, as promised, was fully stocked, and the pots and pans were brand new, still with the purchase stickers.

I made myself some french toast, something simple… it reminded me of mom…

When it was done I sat on the bed, dragging the night table in front of me. I ate as I watched the news on the TV.

The news wasn't very helpful. Evidently "two weeks ago" was pretty old in terms of our local cable network. And while they were saying what was going on across the national stage, such as the chief director making some of the nonclassified new policies she was going to implement public knowledge, there was very little that was being covered on the much smaller 'local' stage.

All I could catch really was some small time scandal of Victoria being caught speeding down the highway at over a hundred.

New Wave…

Did they know too?

Did everyone know?

...

Maybe they did…

...

...Dean never could keep a secret from Vicky after all…

I hadn't noticed my hands were clenched til I felt pain in my knuckles.

I blinked the tears away. Standing up, I took my plate and my glass and washed the dishes. I was just about to get to the skillet when I heard the phone ring.

I jumped, startled really. I turned and marched back to the bed.

I didn't recognize the number on the caller ID but there was only one person that could be calling me. I answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Taylor. Are you sure you're ready for this because you-"

"Just tell me where they are." Was I really expected to just sit around here watching the paint dry?

"...Taylor. Will you promise to keep this non-lethal?"

I pursed my lips. "From everything I've seen Coil has control of the PRT. You send me out to catch these people, you do realize he's just gonna get them out again, right?"

"We don't need them held for long. Just a few days before we're ready to deal with Coil himself. I said I wanted to help you and I meant it. That means that I need to know you won't go shooting yourself in the foot and make yourself a giant target. So promise me you'll keep this to hurting but no killing. You already put the Hero Commander of the Bay's PRT in a coma. If you have blood on your hands, I can't even imagine what they will do to you."

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Staring at it before placing it back. I literally just met this person yesterday. "What's this really about?"

"You think I'm lying."

"No shit genius. You just met me for the first time barely twelve hours ago. And you wanna act like this is all for my benefit. Cut the crap and say why you really don't want these people dead."

"There's nothing, Taylor. Yes, some of them DO deserve to die, but if you go and do it it's gonna hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt Coil. Especially when we don't even need them dead just out of the way. Okay?"

I clung tightly to the phone, if my ash had been around my hand I probably would have crushed the damn thing. "Right."

A sigh on the other end. "Just tell me that you'll work on not killing them Tay. This stands for everyone we need to hit."

"Fine. Just tell me."

...

"...Was hoping for a bit more enthusiasm but I'll take it… I'll text you the address. Now, call this same number when you get to their base, ok?"

"Their base?" I asked but I heard the dial tone as an answer. How the hell? Not even the Protectorate or the other villains knew where the Undersiders base was.

My hackles rose. If this was some kind of trap…

The phone vibrated in my hand as I recieved the text. I looked at it, then input the directions into my phone's map app. How did I ever live without these things?

I glanced around the room, then back to the drawers. Looking in the lowest drawer, I found a folded T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Not my normal ensemble, but it would have to do for now.

When I was done I found a backpack by the same corner where the ash tub was, along with the helmet and skin tight clothes. I took them all, putting on the skin tight pieces and the clothes over it before putting the helmet and as much ash as could fit inside the pack itself. It should be enough for my armor.

For anything else I'd have to burn something.

I got up, pocketed my phone and left the apartment. I locked the door behind me, marched down the dingy stairs, and down the block. I waited on a half destroyed bus stop for all of ten minutes before the number I was looking for drove up.

I rode along, sitting in a seat, aisle side such as to deter anyone who might have tried to sit next to me. Wasn't hard, the bus wasn't full.

It started drizzling outside a bit. Nothing heavy. I watched the rain, listening to the pitter patter of droplets on the window. It was summer. Eighty three degrees. If it kept up it'd be humid as hell soon.

When I finally got off the rain had fizzled out, and as expected, the humidity was stifling. It was good that it was nearing sun-down.

I took out my phone, looking at the map. Honestly. I had to give the Undersiders credit. They set up shop in the best spot really. Right between E-88 and ABB territory. If they hit either one and ran in the direction of their base either side would assume they were out of reach for being on the other side's territory. Same for their arrival. No one wanted to rock the boat with Lung and Lung probably didn't give enough shits to go through the bother of curb-stomping E-88 for a few punk kids that would most likely escape anyway.

As I walked I got a text message again. I picked up the phone and read it.

'Just got word. Undersiders spotted in E88 territory. They'll be on their way back soon. Hide somewhere outside. If you go in you might tip off Tattletale too early.'

I scoffed, glancing up the block towards the dilapidated building.

Wait for the Undersiders to step into their base? Wait for them to get their home field advantage? Sit on my hands while they got back and managed to get ready inside their base? Or go inside now into this supposedly empty building and see just how much bullshit this one was trying to make me swallow?

I walked through the street, following the map on my phone, and in another two minutes I found the right building...

With a harsh shove of my shoulder I opened the rust ridden door that parted with a squeal of its corroded hinges.

The first floor was a dingy mess, but it was a garage of sorts. Lots of open space, twisted lengths of metal. An old beat up car. I took off my jacket, then the T shirt and the shorts before opening up the backpack. All the ash poured free, covering me from head to toe as I put on my helmet and stuffed the clothes into one of the bag's cleaner pockets.

I looked at the beat-up truck, considering it for a moment before conjuring a fireball in my hand and tossing it through the front windshield. The insides took to the flame like dry tinder. I turned and made my way upstairs, more ash sliding out of the car as it was formed to trail after me.

I moved the door handle, it rattled but didn't open. Locked.

With a step back and a kick, the door was snapped in two, no longer a problem as it literally folded in on itself, tumbling into the hallway in two separate pieces, the hinges clattering to the ground.

I stepped inside.

Unlike downstairs, upstairs was lived in, it smelled like dog. A white couch with an old dried bloodstain sat in front of the TV, the bloodstain was sloppily covered up beneath a cushion. Some gaming console was under the TV, a few movies. I passed through the halls, pushing doors open. I found their bathroom, their rooms.

They didn't keep pictures… smart I suppose. I'd have known their faces then…

With barely a passing thought I used the ash of the burning car itself to smother the flames below me as I stepped into Hellhound's room. Had to be hers. Couldn't think of any of the other Undersiders having three doggy beds.

Then the phone rang.

I reached into my now empty backpack, outside pocket. "What?"

"Did you step inside of their base?"

"What?"

"Did you step inside of their base!? Something just tipped off Tattletale. They're booking it!"

My fury burned in my chest! "Where are they going!?"

"They're headed to the boardwalk! Three blocks east of you! But you'll never ma-"

I hung up the phone. They were not getting away from me!

With a jump, as powerful as I could manage, I lunged straight out of the east side window, crashing with arms and knees into another building before I let myself fall. My feet hit the asphalt like a brick before I was running to the boardwalk.

There was one thing that I could say about Brockton Bay's cape population.

They taught people early on to get the hell out of the way.

If a Cape was running, it was either a villain that was willing to hurt or kill you, or it was a hero trying to catch a villain. Either way, if it was a person in a weird getup running, you got your ass out of the way.

Civilians almost literally dove into walls to avoid me, at the first opportunity I jumped onto a rooftop with a powerful leap and started roof hopping.

I ran through five city blocks before my rational mind imposed itself on my anger, telling me that there was little genuine hope of catching them.

Then there was something of a saving grace.

Hellhound's dogs were not subtle.

Three beasts the size of a pickup truck rushing through the streets tended to cause a lot of chaos.

People who had fallen, cars that had crashed, benches that had been crushed. The Undersiders were leaving a trail a blind man could follow.

I picked up the pace.

It was another four blocks before I caught sight of them, and another three after that before I was anywhere 'near' them.

On their own the dogs may have been able to outrun me. With riders though, people of flesh and blood that can get their ribs broken or slip off the unharnessed beasts or poke themselves on one of those protruding bones… it was a whole different story.

I saw Regent turn around and I ducked into the middle of a building's roof, breaking his line of sight. The very last thing I wanted was for him to trip me up at these speeds.

I poked my head as high as I could, looking to see if they turned anywhere but they didn't. The four parahumans kept a breakneck pace in a straight line, almost bull rushing straight towards the boardwalk.

What were they…

The Protectorate!

They were moving to drag our fight to the one place the PRT could respond to the fastest!

No…

I spread my ash out and around me as I ran, my armor now becoming paper thin but not for long, I used only a fraction of my attention to sweep the floor with the ash, picking up trash, bits of paper, dragging them to my hands, lighting them with flames that ate away at whatever was placed in them with unnatural speed to make more ash, exponentially increasing my reserve and allowing me to pick up more, faster and faster and faster.

Even so, we were only three blocks away from the boardwalk when I made my move. With a thought, my ash rose up into the air, a gray haze that cast a shadow over the four of them.

Then it came crashing down right in front of them, forming jagged, sharp spears, high enough that they would have skewered the riders where they sat.

The dogs were yanked to a full stop. They'd jump over it, or around it in another second, but I didn't need another second.

I got to the edge of the roof and lunged for the nearest beast, all the ash that had formed the spears dropping to be as harmless as sand on a beach before re-converging on me, encasing me in inches of armor a second before I slammed into the monstrous dog with my shoulder, grabbing hold of a bone protrusion as the thing yelped in pain, its hind legs giving out under it which sent its rider tumbling back, arms akimbo.

He stopped himself by grabbing onto fur and bone, coming face to face with me for his effort.

Regent.

I hadn't forgotten how annoying this fucker had been at the prison...

My hand released its grip on the bone spike without my consent, but my other hand found purchase on the collar of his coat, leaving us both dangling on the side of the massive animal, which was now moving again.

I place my feet on its hide, grabbing another bone spike with his control vanishing as instantly as it appeared.

Then I ripped him off the beast and tossed him into a metal newspaper bin.

It didn't quite tip over, what with being nailed to the ground, but its legs had buckled beneath the force and weight as the Mardi-gras reject tumbled straight over it, hitting the ground with a groan and writhing in pain.

The dog I was on reached its head around to bite me and my hand lit up, grasping onto the side of the massive snout, the howl of pain as the beast pulled its face away and tried to paw the flames that were far too close to its eye screeched through my ears as I let go of the shaking beast.

Hellhound yelled and the other dog turned on me, Grue and Tattletale mounted on one.

I see Grue's darkness rush out of him and towards me. I jump, trying to get some distance again only for the dark to surge up the side of the building towards me anyway before my feet even touched the ground.

As it was my feet hit the edge of the building for half a second before Hellhound and her dog jumped out of the blackness like some cheap movie monster, its paws crunching into the cement for purchase as its head lunged out and its jaws bit down. Its massive maw crunching on my neck and hips all at once before yanking me back down into the dark formed of Grue's power.

I worked off of memory in the blinding, deafening dark, my one arm inside its mouth ramming straight down its throat to claw at its insides while my other punched and clawed at anything it could reach. Teeth, tongue, nose, the roof of its mouth.

The dog spat me out. I know because I felt the pressure vanish and my body hit the ground.

When I stood, I was still blind and deaf. But I knew where the dog was.

It still had ash in its mouth.

I stood perfectly still for a second trying to process and pinpoint exactly where it was standing by the memory of its proportions.

It decided to try biting me again.

"Fuck off!" I wind my fist back all the way, as strong a punch as I'd ever given. I hit something. Whether it was the jaw, or a tooth or the inside of its mouth or whatever; it hit and the dog was sent smashing into something straight beside me. I know because I felt the ash stop too fast to have been a natural thing from the beast. Probably the side of the building right next to us.

I stood straight and tried to get my bearings as to where the hell Tattletale and Grue were. They must have moved-

Suddenly the darkness vanishes, light and sound come back to me with a sharp sting on both senses before it evens out.

The cloud of black is moving, rushing away, still towards the Boardwalk.

I start to move… then I stop.

I hear sirens.

I turn, finding Hellhound picking herself up off the ground where she'd tumbled off her mount. The beast itself was also moving to stand back up.

I march straight over, back ramrod straight. Hellhound only just gets her bearings in time to catch sight of me before I'm grabbing her by the scruff of her jacket and slamming her into the wall. I hear her grunt in pain, the back of her head smacking against the brick in a 'light' thud.

"Your friends have anywhere in mind? Another bolt hole for your asses to hide in?" I growl. Her eyes through her mask looked back at me, she almost seemed as angry as I was. Almost.

"Fuck… you…"

I grab her by the hair, she struggles, kicking and clawing at the ash, it does nothing, and soon enough I'm dragging her behind me like an unruly child. Her legs and backside dragging across the ground.

Like the file at PRT said. Just a normal girl. Her dogs were the strength.

"Maybe you'll bark like a good dog if we go to the top of that building. That sound good doggy?" I remarked, and the thought of whether or not I would actually toss her barely even registered across my conscious mind before I hear a voice.

"Alright stop!"

The voice startled me. Made me turn my head to the other corner just behind me and across the street.

I found no one. But when it called again I knew it was definitely coming from that direction.

The sirens are closer now.

"See." The voice, female. Had to be Tattletale. It seemed familiar... "I told Grue to run to try and draw you away. But that's just not necessary really. Way I see it now, you've got two ways out of this. You walk out. Or it's the Birdcage for your sorry ass. Hear those sirens? That gives you about a minute before the cops show up. Thirty seconds for Legend to fly his pretty little ass down here and give you an old school beat down. You don't want that. I don't want that. What say we all just move along and go home… well… we'll go home and you'll go to a friend's or something if you didn't burn those bridges because your living situation must be beyond fucked up right now"

I felt the vibration of my phone. I pulled it out.

PRT on its way. Legend gonna get there first. Get your ass outta there!

My hand twisted over Hellhound's hair, I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off.

Not by Tattletale this time.

"She got a few things wrong."

My head snapped straight up, and slowly lowering from the sky was the blue clad Hero.

Legend.

The man descended from above feet first, hands held open and down. It didn't do much to appease me. This particular Blaster could have his hands behind his back and still hit someone in virtually any direction.

His mouth was in a frown, sombre and sad. Same for how he was looking at me. Looking through me. Into me…

No...

Another lie...

"Ashburn… I would rather not fight you. Believe me. Everything that's happened has just been one mistake after another. I am imploring you. Come with me and I can explain. We can start to make this right. Let's talk this over…"

'Oh I'm sure.'

I snarled. Listening to him as my eyes panned around, searching. For an opening, an exit, an escape.

"Ashburn..." He ventured as I held my silence. "Will you come with me?" He held out his hand. "Please?"

I look up. "Go to hell!"

I let go of Hellhound, my free hand lighting up in a fireball before I pitch it straight at my target.

The fire-hydrant.

Steel warped and melted, superheated with the force of my emotion fueled flames and the water that burst from it steamed and sizzled with the heat, rocketing into the air like a geyser. Legend was suddenly hit with a shower of near boiling hot water.

I heard him shout as I turned and ran. If it was in surprise or in pain I didn't bother to find out.

I bolted down the street, ash powered leaps carrying me to the rooftops in seconds as I rushed to put as much distance between myself and the Triumvirate Hero as inhumanly possible. I'd leave the Undersiders to the mercy of those silver tongued snakes.

I barely made it two jumps before I heard his voice again.

"Ashburn!"

My head swiveled back around, over my shoulder and found the man gaining on me at alarming speed!

Can't take to the rooftops straight away, his speed would trump mine. Was it him or Alexandria that was faster in flying? I always forgot.

I made it to a ledge and jumped straight down, slamming into the asphalt between the two buildings and continuing on my run. Maybe he'd be slower in the maze of alley-

I pulled to a dead stop as a beam of energy lanced down on the ground, a whole ten feet in front of me. I looked up and the man was hovering directly above.

"You can't outrun me. Just, hear me out please." I saw his hand rise to his earpiece, listening to someone else on the line. Piggot. "Let's just calm down and breathe."

The sirens were getting closer.

The walls of their little trap closing in on me.

Alright Taylor, think. Think!

(X)

Here she is. After two weeks. Taylor Hebert. Ashburn.

He'd honestly known that their first meeting would go down like this. He'd hoped, and he'd prayed, but it was a fool's hope. He knew that from the very beginning.

The think tank had reached a consensus. There was some Master influence involved here. To what exact extent they didn't agree. But what they had agreed on was that anything that was done was something Taylor herself had wanted. The Master influence, however it was working, was triggered by convincing Taylor herself that they, the PRT and Protectorate, were her enemies, her targets, or her betrayers.

After hearing the reports from Piggot, Rebecca, and Yamada, he could guess as to what had happened.

With the information being used by Coil or whomever was in his employ, it wasn't much of a stretch to see them place an already bad situation into something completely apocryphal, and paint the PRT in the worst light imaginable in her eyes.

So yes. He'd known something like this would consist his first meeting with Hebert. Regrettable as it was.

But he wished so much for it to be different. He wished at the very least his reputation would have gotten her to sit still for a second to listen.

But he must seem like the pack leader of a den of wolves and snakes to her. The poster boy, or the mouthpiece for the liars and cheats.

He took a breath.

It didn't matter. He would get to speak with her, explain things. Make things right. Too much tragedy had already come of this horrible situation. To add to it now by not doing right by her, or at the very least trying to would be an injustice for everyone involved.

The girl's head snapped to the side, and it was his reflexes that failed him as she bull rushed a door before he could react.

His instincts told him to fire the freeze ray he currently had in his hand, bend it into the doorway, hit her square in the back to hold her. But he hesitated a second too long, not wanting to provoke any more hostility than what already existed. He dove down to ground level, darting into the open doorway and around another corner where he caught sight of her running down the hallway through a room full of laundromats, civilians startling and diving out of the way towards the main avenue where cars and pedestrians were milling about.

I'm sorry, Taylor.

This time he fired the freeze ray.

To his surprise, Taylor stopped dead in her tracks as the blast closed around half the distance, gripping a wheeled laundry basket she tossed it right at the beam without ever having turned around. In an instant the basket was frozen, smashing back down into the ground with a crack of ice.

"What?"

Clairvoyance? Danger Sense? That wasn't in her file! A new ability? Or one she held back? Or was it the Master influence?

She crashed through the front window and rushed down the road.

He'd faced that kind of danger sense before, many times. The Butcher had made him intimately familiar with it.

Was Taylor willing to go as far as the Butcher? Put civilians in the path of the blast like she had the basket?

God, he truly hoped she wasn't that far gone.

He flew down the length of the hall, soaring like a bullet straight through the shattered window and closing the distance with Taylor's back.

She stopped and jumped straight into the air just as he was about to reach her. She rose up, up far higher than what should have been necessary for her jump.

Perfect. No way to dodge.

He fired.

The beam passed straight through.

Legend's eyes went wide.

What?

The body dissolved into ash in the wind. Did she turn into ash?!

His mind whirled. Rushing through possibilities, thoughts, going over every bit of the recent fight.

She couldn't turn into ash. They'd tested that already. Second Trigger? Another newly discovered aspect of her power? What could...

He blinked.

His head swiveled back towards the laundromat.

He shot down towards the rear entrance.

…

There he found her empty backpack.

He reached down, grasped it, ash stains still lingered inside, the helmet she'd used too.

While his eyes had been on the silhouette of ash… she'd just gone and changed back into civilian clothes three feet away from him. Ducked behind a Laundromat and blended in with the fleeing civilians.

It hadn't been a sixth sense or a danger sense. She'd literally seen the attack coming straight for her construct and just had it move and toss accordingly...

That's why it had jumped so high.

No way for her to judge the height of the other building from in here...

He clutched at the bag in his hands. Wasted chance. Stupid of him. He'd underestimated her.

The police finally pulled up.

…

…

Heh… with all his power and experience… he'd still just been outsmarted by a fifteen year old…

Legend chuckled wryly, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

She'd make an unbelievable hero one day.

She could already make a frightening villain…

He wasn't religious, but he could think of a verse that seemed fitting enough.

"Woe unto he who builds his house with lies and his upper rooms with injustice."


	29. Interlude: Kid Win

Interlude: Christopher Gale (Kid Win)

"She managed to escape?!" He'd rarely heard Hannah angry, but it was unmistakable in her tone now. "Last thing we heard was that you had her in your sights, what exactly happened?"

"I did manage to find her, and confront her. When she ran I pursued for approximately five city blocks. She, at that point, ran into a laundromat. I lost direct sight for all of ten seconds. In those seconds she slipped out of her ash armor and made it continue moving in a mimicry, like she was still inside. While my focus was on it she changed into civilian clothes and merged with with the panicking crowd. With no way to know what she'd been wearing before I had no means of finding her in the crowd."

"I can't believe I'm still on friggin suspension."

Chris hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud till Carlos answered him.

"You're not. You're just on leave. You'll be reinstated next week." He paused, turned to look at the Tinker. "You know that outside of Class-A or S emergencies, any Ward who went what you went through plus what your parents said-"

"Fuck what my dad wanted. I'm fine!" Chris snarled back as he continued to hear Miss Militia speak with Legend. Legend was accepting full responsibility for Taylor's escape.

Velocity had been the second hero on scene and between him and Legend, who had flown back, they'd managed to catch at least two of the Undersiders, Regent and Hellhound, or Bitch as she liked to be called for god only knew what reason. So it wasn't a total loss.

Regent was in the hospital waiting on treatment, getting thrown by a Brute Five into a metal newspaper bin didn't do much for one's health. Who'd have thought.

Hellhound was caught because she refused to leave her two wounded animals.

The third dog was wrangled up and caught as well on the boardwalk. The animal had been sitting obediently and snapped at whoever came at it but didn't chase. The people had waited till it had reverted back to its natural state before going in for the capture, for obvious reasons. The dog had sat patiently for two hours til it reverted, then snarled and bit at whoever tried to get near it. The results from normal dog to giant rhino-monster-dog-beast thing obviously varied.

Grue and Tattletale escaped.

He sat down and listened to the debrief. The two captured Undersiders would be interrogated and would be held in the PRT holding facilities for the foreseeable future. As it stood there were so many issues with prisoner housing they were moving more long term prisoners out of state, and commandeering the juvenile facilities for those either waiting on trial or good behavior. Last he'd heard even the old, defunct, police building by the old train yards was being considered for a fast retrofit to just get another building to stuff prisoners into.

By the time they (The Wards) were dismissed an hour later it was night already, the last vestiges of the sun had already gone away beneath the horizon and he was hungry and tired. Miss Militia and Legend were still in the room, with Piggot only just arriving now. Ready to discuss what exactly would be told to the press with Taylor's return. All things considered, they'd managed to keep the finer details out of the media's eye but that luxury was rapidly wearing out its welcome.

He'd overheard some of the guards as well, and word was Piggot was on her way out. Either Taylor had caused too much of a mess or she'd caused too much of a mess with Taylor and Sophia beforehand. He wasn't sure.

And if it was true… he wasn't sure.

On the one hand Piggot was a hard ass, rarely if ever gave out praise or gratitude, and was a bit of a bitch. She'd also brought in Sophia and… completely fucked up in regards to that and Taylor back at Winslow if even half of what he'd heard was correct.

On the other, this was Brockton Bay. What were the chances they'd get someone worse? And not necessarily worse personality wise but worse in terms of competence. If the PRT and Protectorate didn't have a hard ass at the helm that could stay on the ball they'd be completely screwed with so many villains just up the road. Literally.

Piggot could toe the line and keep things more or less on the level… at least till Coil had gone and put a stick of dynamite on the side of the boat.

Could the next person manage?

He wasn't sure, better the devil you know and all that.

He walked down the hall towards the Wards dormitories.

He walked to the refrigerator, peeking in, fully stocked as usual. He was hungry, thirsty. Didn't know what the hell to drink. Or eat. He settled on water for lack of anything he could think of.

"Hey Chris."

He turned around, saw Missy marching in before she collapsed onto the couch, picking up the TV remote.

"Hey." He called back. "How're you doin Missy?"

She shrugged, didn't even make a sound. She had been like that ever since Dean's ratting on Piggot with Legend in the room.

…

Yeah. The hell could they say about it that hadn't already been said? He sighed through his nostrils quietly. Then he marched up the stairs to his room. He made it in and closed the door behind him. The usual mess of half finished tinker tech gear was there to greet him.

All he had done since coming back to PRT HQ was finish up installing new pieces into his costume and equipment, and even finish some half-finished projects he had left on hiatus the last two weeks. All of which were pending approval.

But that was it. He wasn't out there with everyone. He hadn't searched for Taylor nor given any kind of meaningful help to anyone...

He shook his head, deciding to go to bed early.

He just wanted to get to tomorrow at this point.

(X)

When he got to school the next day, nothing had changed. They went to class, half listened to the teachers. Everyone else kept on talking about the latest thing. The latest party, the latest scandal, the latest fib. Things that he couldn't even bring himself to pretend to care about.

Who would honestly give a shit that Arcadia's team lost the game last Tuesday when a friend had a double, probably triple, digit body count and was fast becoming a wanted criminal?

He honestly couldn't stomach sitting here. Carlos was out patrolling with Dennis and Brendan. Missy was on monitor duty. Dean was the only one here besides himself and even he had Vicky to talk to about this. To get away from the sheer… pettiness.

When the bell rang for lunch hour he was practically the first one out the door, marching down towards the schools workshop for some quiet. Some escape from the so called normal people.

When he made it to the room, he closed the door behind him, immediately tossing his bookbag on a table and pulling up a chair.

Then… he sat there.

For minutes he just sat there and breathed. He wasn't even sure what he was angry at. Oh he knew why he was angry. It was easy. He was wasting time, he was in school, Taylor was gone, He hadn't been able and still wasn't able to help his friends, everything was going to hell in a handbasket, a villain had their civilian ID's, a villain that had already attacked Mr. Hebert so it was someone willing to break the unwritten rules for an edge.

He was pissed because of all these things.

And… now that he thought about it he knew what he was pissed at. He was pissed at the fact that there was nothing he could fucking do about it!

There was no one he could go after, no one he could yell at or argue with, no tinker-tech device he could turn to with the answer. It was just sit here and wait. Wait for his new devices to pass inspection, wait for him to be taken off leave, wait for someone to spot Taylor again, wait for someone to get some information on Coil. Wait to get out of this goddamn school. Everything was just a matter of waiting which was the very last thing he wanted to keep doing.

The door was slammed open. 

"There you are!"

His head snapped up, blinking as he stared at the doorway, where he found none other than Aisha Labourne marching towards him.

She looked angry.

"Alright I'm sick of this shit! What the hell happened to Taylor, Chris!? Talk!"

"I don't know." He answered automatically. "I heard she was-"

"Oh stop bullshitting! Its obvious you're a Ward! What happened!?"

"Aisha I'm not-"

"You, Dean, and Dennis." She went over each name with a finger. "And I just haven't figured out who Aegis or Browbeat are yet but it'll happen too. Vista's out too, though she is either a short teen or a pre-teen."

He blinked. They'd always known she could find out their ID's since they hung out with Taylor to see it happen though that was a bit of a slap to the face.

"I'm not a Ward Aisha and if you go saying that Dean and Dennis are then you can get in trouble whether they are or aren't either way."

She reached over and grabbed a chair, wheeling it over to get right next to him. She plopped down, hard.

"Chris. What. Happened?"

His lips pursed. "Look Aisha I'm sorry but I'm not-"

"Fine whatever, your face says it all anyway. You don't have to say you're a Ward just tell me that Tay's alright Chris." She glared at him. "Quit bullshitting me here." She softened up a little. "Please…"

"I…" He was about to say he didn't know when he clicked his mouth shut. She was Taylor's friend. Maybe one of the few left since the prison events… He couldn't speak for the others no matter how much he wanted to believe they still held her as such.

"Last I heard she was… really sick." He answered.

"How sick? Scale of one to ten?"

He shrugged. It honestly was the best answer he could give.

"What happened to all of you. Ever since the prison break you go missing school for almost a week, Tay hasn't come back yet. When you do show up everyone shows up half dead or looking like they'd rather be dead. Vicky is snapping at people. Ames hasn't even been showing up to class half the time. What exactly went on over there? I mean… I know some of you were injured but Amy can fix that up in a second or two right. I mean, besides Assault. He's screwed. Sorry. That came out wrong. I shouldn't have said that." Aisha looked away.

Chris sighed. Assault's death made the news, Aisha would know about it. And while news of Wards being injured had also made the news, his and Stalker's names hadn't been released. She probably thought Taylor was injured too.

"So… how long til Tay gets better?"

"Last I heard…" He drawled, still keeping up with the, by now, paper thin pretense. "They're not sure if she CAN get better… its not just a physical problem, its largely mental… emotional." Aisha remained quiet.

"Oh… I see… that's why… Amy doesn't heal brains."

He grimaced. He'd take that simplicity over their current reality.

He blinked, a thought occurring to him.

"Aisha… you knew Taylor before right? In Winslow?"

"Well… I wouldn't say knew. But… yeah I guess."

"Did you like… ever talk at all?" He leaned forward. "Did the names Emma or Madison ever get tossed around?"

He was about to ask about Velstadt but before he could her features darkened, bared her teeth, and her voice emerged nearly as a shout. "What the fuck did those bitches do!?"

Her anger was surprising. He'd never seen her so mad. "So… you do know them?" He made a note of reference not to piss her off. Ever.

"Yeah those bitches are the ones that fucked with Taylor the most back at Winslow. Emma, Madison and Sophia; ask anyone in our age group from Winslow. It wasn't exactly a secret."

Sophia was pegged with them in her mind. Did that mean… "Did… they have something to do with Taylor… umm."

"You mean her burning down Winslow? I can't say with one hundred percent but they're definitely on my top two suspects on a list of three."

He frowned. "You got a last name for them? That would help a lot."

"Madison Clements. Other bitch is Barnes I think. Daddy's a lawyer."

He frowned, blinking. Didn't Vicky's mom work with a Barnes? Or no relation?

He shook his head. Question for another time. "What about Velstadt?"

Her face scrunched "What about who now?"

"Velstadt? You ever hear of that name? Nickname perhaps?"

"Name like that I'm thinking E88 lunatic. Or some guy working Jessy-shaft."

He shook his head. "No. Nothing that the records on… ummm…. PHO have on anyone of that name in E88. And it's Gesellschaft."

She grinned at his slip up. "PHO. Riiiiiight."

He could feel the blush on his cheeks. "So… that name doesn't ring a bell?"

"Not to me."

"The two girls are in this school?"

"God no." She scoffed. "Considering how pissed Taylor was with just me being around I could only imagine our little Hebert would've had to choke a bitch if she ever caught sight of Sophia, Madison, or Emma ever again."

'You have no idea.' He thought. "Immaculata then."

"Or arrested." He glanced at her. She shrugged. "Last I heard the bitch trio were going off to court for the whole shitstorm. I'd say they're in juvie right now." She hopped up off her chair. "Don't worry. Aisha's on the case! I'll find them for you!"

His face scrunched up. "You're not Dick Tracy or something are you Aisha?"

"Dick who?" She waved him off. "Whatever, doesn't matter. I've got people."

"You don't have people." He actually had to stop himself from grunting out an incredulous 'Do you?' … then again, she did come from Winslow.

…

"Some day I might." She pouted. "Now shush! I'mma go find shit out with logic and science now." She gave him a wink.

He shook his head as the girl skipped out of the room. Literally… skipped. "Riiiight."

She was about to reach the door when there was a commotion outside, the raised voices of a dozen or so students catching their attention.

"What the hell?" He stood up. Aisha shrugged.

They marched out, just in time to see the students rushing towards one of the cyber rooms.

"Hey what's going on?" He called.

"Legend's on the news!" One of the students called back. "Says they're gonna get into what finally went down with that new Parahuman villain in the prison. Press conference coming out!"

"Oh cool." Aisha grinned, marching forward eagerly as Chris felt his heart drop into his stomach.

(X)

Surtr.

That's what they ended up calling her.

Well… not Her. Well… it was her but not. At least the rest of the world didn't think it was her.

He'd looked up the name immediately. Some kind of Norse myth. A fire giant with a burning sword that was supposed to bring about the end of the world. Were they trying to fuck her over and not bring her back?

Sure they were saying it was an entirely different cape "to the best of their knowledge" but if anyone ever found out Taylor and Surtr were one in the same, cries for Birdcage would ring out louder than the Canary Incident.

They'd also sent out a general warning to the public that Taylor herself was under Master influence, to explain that yes, that was indeed Legend firing on a Ward the other day. Warning the civilians that, should they encounter Ashburn in the street, to call the PRT immediately and report signs of witnessed erratic behavior. Along with the usual spiel about how the PRT deeply regretted the fact that one of their Wards had been victimized in such a way and that all efforts would be made to bring the Master to justice.

That part did make him feel a little better though. The reminder that there was someone out there that was twisting her thoughts to help turn her against them.

It was a very depressing day when the silver lining was that your friend was being mind controlled by some sick bastard.

When his phone rang, he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey! I got somethin! Found out where Barnes and Clements live!"

He blinked, pulling his phone free of his ear to look at it. Aisha's picture smiled back at him tongue sticking out, her name plastered over the top half of the screen with the addition of 'Bae Bae'.

"Aisha?"

"Yup yup."

"How'd you put your number on my phone?" He'd remember if he'd have asked for her number at any time.

"I have people."

…

…

"Ok ok, you left it in your locker during gym class."

"How do you know the combination of my locker?

"I've got-"

"Don't say you have people!"

"I was gonna say I've got my ways thank you very much. Mh." He could almost see her sticking her tongue out at him. "Anyway. Come on, I found where Clements and Barnes live. Lets go get some answers!"

"Uhhh how?"

"I know where they live. Duh. Meet me at Sears. We can take the bus to their place. Probably Barnes first. Hated that fake-ass Scarlet JoJo anyway." Chris put a hand to his face and dragged it.

"How are we supposed to ask them questions? You think they'll talk?"

"Of course. Hopefully. Maybe! See ya there!" He heard her dial tone as she hung up and sighed.

(X)

The two walked casually in the gated community. Grantland Woods was one of the higher class gated communities in the Bay suburbs, situated with a good view of the city and nestled over the hills on the North side.

If Emma's father was a lawyer, it'd make sense he'd live in this place this.

"You need to relax Chrissy. Let people think of us as a couple or somethin'." She grinned as she took his hand in hers

"First. Don't call me Chrissy. Ever." Chris spoke back to her. "Number two, we're not a couple. And three how on earth did you even get her address?"

"I know people and I scouted the place. In order."

"Scouted?"

"Of course. Can't just walk into a place like this. These people are weird."

...

"Riiight, so where is the place we're going to?" He asked, hands in pockets.

"Okay… should be the next street… made a note of it on my phone…" Aisha looked on her phone, and back up to the street signs. "There we go."

A security guard patrol passed by, he felt Aisha grab his arm and tug him close, whispering into his ear.

"Act casual."

Chris looked at her oddly. "What do you mean act casual? It's not like he's gonna stop and shake us down."

"That's good. You're a natural at this."

He blinked. Was she serious?

"This is all subtle stuff man."

Yup. Yup. Evidently she was serious...

They marched around the corner and found the house in question. Two stories, all doors closed, lights off. He didn't see any cars though he supposed they could be in the garage.

"Doesn't look like there's anyone home. Should we go?" He asked.

"Hell no. We're getting info. We've come too far Chrissy. You want answers as bad as me so lets get em!"

Chris furrowed his brows. She was right. He did want answers.

Whatever made her turn into that thing that attacked the everyone was something that had to do with her history. He wanted to know.. She never opened up, if only a little, during her four months as a Ward. She never delved into her past and neither did he. The only time was that one moment outside Fugly's with Dean. Right before meeting Aisha now that he thought of it.

He could always ask Stalker when she recovered. But she was so hostile to anyone and everyone he'd have more luck squeezing water from a rock. Every word she spoke might be a lie to spite him or Taylor.

If this Emma girl was any different… if she had some answers...

Aisha walked to the front door, almost with a bounce to her step. She knocked on the door, humming a tune.

"I guess nobody's home." He said softly. Aisha's cheeks puffed up in a pout as she knocked again.

He was about to suggest they take a walk around the rest of the gated comunity to wait for the Barnes to return, but before he could he was cut off by the rattle of the door knob. He and Aisha perked up as it opened a crack..

"H-Hello?" Spoke a meek voice as the door opened, and there before him was a girl around his age and…

"Emma? Is that you?" Aisha spoke, surprised and wide-jawed at the girl before her. Chris remained quiet. He didn't know this girl, so this was his first impression of her. Aisha spoke of her as 'Queen Bee' and assumed she would look a lot like Victoria in looks, physique and demeanor.

She was a redhead, but her hair was frazzled. Like she just got out of bed, but she was wide awake. It was more like she hadn't put in product or taken good care of it in months. There were bags under her eyes. They were wide, she looked frightful and uneasy. She was wearing a Boston Celtic's T-shirt and baggy pajama pants...

"W-Who are you… how do you know my name?" This 'Emma' spoke up, her voice almost on the verge of breaking.

This was Emma Barnes?

The Queen Bee Megalomaniacal Alpha Bitch of Winslow?

Definitely didn't look the part.

"Went to Winslow." Aisha spoke up. "And he is with me. My beau. I'm his 'bae bae'." Chris's head snapped towards Aisha his mouth dropping open in surprise. An indignant squeak left him as Aisha wrapped her hand around his waist. The slip of a girl had a grip like a vice, holding him in place no matter how much he tried to squirm.

What the flying fuck?

"Anywaaaaays," Aisha drawled. "I wanna ask ya some questions Emma. You uhhh… free at all?" She asked. She was still stupefied for some reason. She must have not expected Emma to look like well… Amy after a sixteen hour binge shift with no coffee… only far less violent…

And people said Vicky had a short temper...

"I… I guess so. Umm… Dad will be back soon if you wanted to talk to him instead."

"Oh no. This is all you."

"I ummm… don't recall you from Winslow." Emma opened the door a little, leaning against the frame. Chris spotted the secret curves. Victoria had the larger assets but Emma was a close second.

He's a boy. He notices.

"Well you were pretty popular. I mean, with what you did to my friend and all." Aisha spoke, hand on her hip, he noticed the shift in her tone. Its normal jovial nature eroding with an almost eerie even-ness.. "Emma… Have…" She paused, as if choosing her words in her heads. "I mean, you look… different. What happened to you?" She asked, sounding unsure again.

"I uhhh… its a long story…" Emma looked to the side.

"Because of what you did to Taylor?"

He saw her seize up, her whole body going rigid.

Aisha, if she noticed, didn't let it show as she plowed straight onward. "You should be spending time in the slammer, instead you're here at home with daddy?" Emma paled, biting her lower lip.

"I… It..." The girl shivered right in front of them. "The… The prison's are full…" She offered meekly.

"What exactly happened?" He spoke for the first time, brows furrowing. "What exactly did you do with Sophia and Madison, and who is Velstadt?"

"I… I think you have to go." She moved to close the door when Aisha was there, her foot interposing itself between the door and the frame before she threw her full weight behind her shoulder.

Somewhere, his mind noted that he'd just witnessed an act of forced entry.

…

…

Oh god… He was aiding and abetting a criminal act!

Oh shit!

"Uh-uh. I got my ass into three busses and one really nasty taxi to talk to you so we're gonna talk."

"I don't wanna talk about it!" She shouted, her eyes were wide like a deer's caught in the headlights.

"Well that's just too bad."

He stepped forward, placing a hand on Aisha's shoulder before she could actually walk in and make this even worse.

"Alright look… just… just where was the last time you saw Taylor?"

"Saw?" She swallowed, looking on the verge of tears.

"Yes. Saw. Where was the last time you physically saw her or were in any kind of contact with her. Was it recent?"

"N-No! I… I haven't seen her since… since…"

"When you made up the idea to toss Tay into a locker filled with bloody tampons and other shit?" The girl winced like she was physically slapped. He did too now that he'd heard what actually happened. "You know." Aisha continued. "I really gotta ask because I always found it weird. Did you really get off on that shit you did? Didn't you have anything better to do? Or are you just that fucked in the head that you have to try and make yourself feel big and strong by fucking with someone who can't hurt you because you know you've got the deck stacked?"

Emma was silent, sniffling a little. Chris looked at the glaring Aisha. He had to wonder if there wasn't a little projection going on here. He'd never seen her this angry before…

"Answer the question bitch, why did you bully-"

"I don't know Ok? I don't! It was stupid and..." She yelled, fists clenching at her sides.. "No more… I'm not like Sophia… not any… not any…" She muttered, wrapping arms around herself and muttering under her breath as her hands rose to fist into her hair. "Not me… not me… no predator… no prey… no predator… no prey… doesn't work… doesn't exist..."

Chris reeled, almost wide eyed.

The girl was a wreck.

"Aisha I think-"

"Are you seriously crying you fucking-"

"Aisha, seriously I think that's enough." Aisha rounded on him, glaring back.

"Hey you don't know fuckers like this Ok!? They're fucking pathetic! Tay didn't have anyone to beat the shit out of this bitch when she went too far! Fucking croc tears! Don't buy into this crap!"

He looked back at the girl, still muttering under her breath, tears falling from the edge of her nose to strike the hardwood floor. She was still gripping at her hair, not even looking at them. If she was acting, she was going for an emmy.

"Aisha look, she's a mess ok? Even if you're right that's not what we came here for!" Chris looked at her. He wanted to ask more. Ask for what happened, or who Velstadt was. It didn't look like he'd get an answer... "Look... we're friends of Taylor's… if that wasn't obvious… and she's... been sick and missing. We were wondering that if she ever came by. And if you ever heard the name of Velstadt..."

She didn't answer, still muttering under her breath and shaking her head.

Yeah… this wasn't gonna get them anywhere..

"Lets just go." He sighed.

"Fucking useless." Aisha hissed before they both marched out of the house. He closed the door behind them.

They walked out the same way they came in, round the bend and down the hill where the guard shack and gate was. There they could catch a bus.

"What exactly was that back there?"

"What?"

"Never seen you that angry." He clarified. "You… you ok?"

She shrugged. "Just pisses me off. Person hurts someone else then they think they can get a slap on the wrist, a litteral get out of jail free card and then look all weepy and pretend she's sorry and Tay's still fucked over. Doesn't work that way."

"What if she really is sorry? What if the guilt and regret is eating at her? I mean, did you look at her?"

"Damage is done anyway. So that 'sorry' and a quarter won't even get you on the bus to Shitsville in my book."

He closed his mouth. Everyone had their own baggage. Maybe bullies was an issue with her too. One thing's for sure, she knows how to hold a grudge.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with Madison." She ventured.

"I'm doing the talking this time Jacklyn Slash."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

(X)

Emma shivered in front of the closed door, rubbing herself on her arms as she walked through the silent house, up the stairs and into the bathroom, stumbling and wobbling almost like a drunk.

"Not a predator… no prey…" She muttered over and over like a mantra, looking into the mirror at herself.

She should have stayed in prison… should have stayed there. She needed to talk to Yamada again… in prison it was twice a week… out here she hasn't seen her since she got out. Conflicting schedules… clearing paper work with the parole officer for her to leave her house arrest.

The electronic anklet felt heavy on her.

She was trying… trying to return to some vague semblance of normalcy…

It was the farthest thing from easy…

She wasn't a predator. She wasn't a predator and no one was prey. The world didn't work that way, that safety blanket didn't exist anymore. And every day she missed when the world was so much simpler. When she had the self assuredness that people wouldn't be able to hurt her.

But to live in a world where what those asian fucks tried to do would be fine… She abhorred that thought even more.

And sometimes she just couldn't help it. Couldn't help but just see it again. Like one saw a 'man' and a 'woman' The difference between the two was there, plain as day and she could see it at a glance.

Prey.

Predator.

Sophia was her friend.

Sophia had saved her life.

Sophia had fucked her up.

She looked down at the bathroom counter, gripping the edges as she looked down, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Those two were predators, especially the black girl. The white boy was one too, but was more reserved. Subtle. Restrained even.

She grabbed at her head. "No… nononono… Stop stop it. I can't do that again. I can't keep thinking like this… I have to… be normal again."

"Normal? Stupid bitch there is no such thing as normal. Look at this entire fucking world! Endbringers fuck over people whenever they want where they want. Ellisburg. The Slaughterhouse Nine. Back in the day, Inferno. All these so called normal people do is get preyed on because others are stronger. Because that's what they do Emma. It's the natural order of this world. That's all they're ever meant to be. Prey for the big predators. That's what you wanna be? You wanna be a weak little shit with no power? Walking around in a world where any of the chinks and fucks out there can hurt you? Sell you to someone for their amusement? Fuck Yamada and her bullshit. Normal isn't worth it."

She tugged at her hair again almost as if she was trying to pull her traitorous thoughts out of her skull. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

She ran out of the bathroom, rushing to her room, towards her phone. Her fingers fumbled over the touch screen, tears blurring her eyes as she searched for the number, her breath hitching in her chest and choking her throat.

Weak fingers let the phone slip from her grasp, allowing it to tumble and crack on the floor, its battery flying out to slip across the ground, the screen spider-webbing with cracks.

Her cry could have been heard across to her neighbor's home.

"This is what you want huh? To be afraid and crying, curled up on your floor. You wanna keep being this pathetic? Wanna be like Taylor? Wanna cry yourself to sleep for a week? Every day for the rest of your miserable life?"

She curled up into a ball, eyes clenching shut why couldn't she just stop thinking!

"I don't wanna be a monster." She sobbed. "Don't wanna be a monster…"

"You'd rather be afraid then? You wanna just live in fear?"

She panted, shivering on the floor. Knees folded up beneath her, her breath frosting in front of her.

Cold… it was so cold…


	30. Interlude: Daniel

Interlude: Daniel Hebert

Daniel Hebert hated that, when it came to the things that were most important in his life, he could fail so completely and utterly.

When men at the dock came to him talking about too few work opportunities, the gangs pressing in, an injury on the job, he could deal with it. He could walk across the docks and and solve the problem with an envious ease brought on by familiarity.

But when it came to his own child…

The list of failures far outweighed the triumphs.

He knew Taylor was a good girl, he knew in his heart that what had happened in the prison wasn't her fault. That she'd never ever willingly kill so many people.

He knew what Master influence could do. What became of Sphere after the Simurgh got into his head was evidence enough alone. Knew that there was little to no chance for someone to resist those hateful powers.

He knew that, no matter how angry or betrayed she may have felt over learning about that Sophia girl that she wouldn't have it in her to maul her so brutally, or hurt Armsmaster, or Kid Win.

He knew all these things…

And yet he was filled with nothing but regrets. Regrets and what ifs.

What if he'd dug deeper into the situations with Madison, Sophia and… and Emma when he… when they were assured they'd be taken to court? What if he'd gotten Taylor to talk to him more about what happened at Winslow? What if he would have stopped her from going to the Prison that night instead of staying here and getting word from a legitimate hero? What if he would have asked to speak with Director Piggot? What if he would have grabbed her before she could run out the door?

What if he'd managed to fight off that bullshit PRT agent faster and go after her?

There were enough regrets in him to fill the graves of the men and women she'd…

...

The first time he'd heard about her being sighted near downtown… he'd been at work… story of his life. And just yesterday when she was spotted at 2:00 AM hitting the Merchants' base he'd been asleep.

He'd been the last fucking person to know both fucking times!

There was a list of injured people. Squealer was in the hospital. Ripped out of one of her monster tank cars.

He wanted to throw his phone against a wall every time he realized that her phone was still here in her room. Every time he found a missed call he felt his hopes rise only to feel them crash into the ground all over again when it was someone else, anyone else that wasn't Taylor.

The one time he'd gotten a call from a number he didn't recognize he called it back twelve times in an hour.

He didn't even know who answered. When it turned out to not be Taylor he shouted into the receiver like a lunatic.

His co-workers didn't know what was wrong. Not exactly. They just thought Taylor was missing. Not that Taylor was missing and had killed more people in a single night than what Brockton Bay could lose to murderers in six months.

Now he was sitting here, watching yet another news report, he'd downed the bottle yesterday… didn't go out to buy another today. Hadn't left the house in two. Too scared she'd come by and he wouldn't be there.

His phone hadn't been more than two feet away from him in three weeks. When he did leave he drove around town. Literally looking city street by city street, block by block for any sign of her until the sun rose up or until he fell asleep at the side of the road.

So here he was, unfortunately sober, going through the motions of life in his house while waiting on a hope and a prayer that his daughter would just come home. Everything else could be dealt with after that. After she was home and safe.

He'd fight the whole goddamn world if he had to after that.

He saw the lights of the car pulling up to his driveway first. The faint growl of the engine reaching him as he paid a bit more attention, followed by the soft crunch of gravel shifting under tires.

He stood up and looked out towards the driveway from the window. PRT car.

His heart wasn't sure if it wanted to skip a beat in his chest or drop down to his stomach.

The door opened and Miss Militia stepped out, marching towards his front porch.

He heard the knock. It took him a second to walk over, opening it and finding her sombre eyes staring back at him.

"What do you want?" He asked as politely as he could. The knowledge that this woman had sat across from himself and his daughter, to do nothing but deliver bold faced lies about how everyone who harmed Taylor would be brought up on charges while she was actually working on covering up the whole thing because one of the people that had tortured his daughter was one of her Wards, was something that had diminished his respect for her to something nearly non-existent.

The only thing that kept him talking with her, or anyone from the PRT with any semblance of courtesy, was the fact that they were the best chance he had of finding his daughter. The best chance she had of being saved.

"There's been some developments… I thought I should do you the courtesy of talking personally about them rather than do this over a phone call. You deserve that."

He stepped free of the doorframe, allowing her inside. Whatever was going be said it wasn't going be said in the middle of his front lawn.

She walked in and he closed the door behind her. She folded her hands behind her back, military position. Rest or parade rest he guessed it was called.

"What's up?" He asked immediately.

"Two things." She answered. "The first is that there's been another sighting of Taylor."

His heart leapt into his throat before plummeting back down. "You haven't found her."

She shook her head. "No… she hit another Merchant hold-out. Went after Skidmark this time. With Mush behind bars and Squealer in the hospital soon to be behind bars herself, he was their last remaining cape. Based on this we feel that she's targeting villain capes specifically for some reason. Skidmark escaped so she might hit the Merchants again if she can find him, or move on to another gang."

Another gang.

Only two gang's left in this city.

His fist clenched. "What-what about those others? The ones that helped attack the prison that she fought the first time?"

"Undersiders? Gone underground. If she finds them, likelihood is that she'll go after them given that they were her first targets... Its also very unlikely that she will find them. Tattletale is rated as a Thinker seven. She could probably figure out Taylor's coming before she would be close enough. Its how they ran from her the first time. Its also why we even caught sight of Taylor at all. After some analysis and reading of the captured Undersider's cell-phones Tattletale was the one that called our emergency lines. Told us exactly where to go before Taylor had even engaged them. Taylor's style with the Merchants has been to hit with overwhelming force and then fleeing before the PRT agents arrive. The Boston division captured Gregor the Snail trying to sneak down to New York. He's being transferred up here as we speak to be interrogated. All likelyhood is that Faultline's crew is splitting up to try and hide more effectively. They'll be difficult to track down, especially if they don't use their masks until they feel its safe. Gregor and Newter are the only easily identifiable out of them. And the Travelers haven't been seen since the prison break."

He shook his head, brushing past her to make it to the kitchen. He needed something to drink. He felt like he was going to throw up.

He took one of the glasses that was still clean and poured himself as much water as it could take. Should have gone out to buy something stronger…

He chugged it down in one go, breathing heavily.

E-88 or ABB. The two most powerful gangs in the bay. One with a virtual army of capes at its disposal, the other with a psycho-murderer, a dragon that repelled an Endbringer, and some tinker bomb maker terrorist.

God…

He took a deep breath, wringing his hands over his face. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The second thing." He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You said you had two things to discuss. What's issue number two?"

She paused, and he heard her take a breath behind him.

"Emma Barnes triggered yesterday…"

He started, slowly standing straight from where he'd been hunched over the kitchen sink.

He turned to look at her, bewildered and confused.

Why was she telling him that?

Why the hell would he even care what happened to the Barnes?

He opened his mouth to speak when he caught the look on her face and it all clicked into place.

Emma Barnes triggered.

She wasn't telling him looking for his concern. She was telling him as a notice.

Emma Barnes was going to be offered a place in the Wards.

His face darkened, and that angry, boiling rage in his gut churned to life again. His daughter's life had gone to hell because of these people. Because of Barnes, Sophia, Winslow, the fucking PRT trying to cover everything up.

"Get the hell out of my house." He hissed.

"I'm sorry Daniel-"

"I said get out!" He snapped. "You come in here and you- you tell me that Taylor's off hurting people, gonna get herself killed at this rate because once she's finished with the Merchants, she will target the Empire and Asians next! You just tell me you're sorry and that's supposed to what? Make it all better? What the fuck good does your sorry do me, huh!?"

He was trembling, he could feel tears forming at his eyes as he struggled to hold them back, sniffing. "Now you're… standing there. Telling me that Emma fucking Barnes just triggered… for… for what? For what?! Tell me that you've got a new cape? Gotta sweep this under the rug like you people did with that Sophia girl? Bribe me off and tell me to keep my mouth shut!?"

"It's nothing like that!"

"Oh boy, this another lie? Fraid I can't keep track at this point- You-you haven't even told me what the hell you've done about Coil, how close you are to finding this Master. You don't tell me anything about what you're doing to save my daughter but Emma Fucking Barnes is on my need to know list!"

He shouted. Shouted and raved. At some point he slammed the glass in his hand back down on the counter. It cut him when it broke. He didn't even notice, his vision was a haze and his thoughts nearly incoherent. He would be surprised that no one had called the cops at a later date.

Miss Militia stood in his house, hands clasped behind her back her face etched out of stone.

When it was over, when he'd calmed enough to actually breathe again, for the pain in his cut up hand to register and the fact that he was currently bleeding all over his kitchen tiles with a shard of glass cutting into his palm, he turned back to the sink, washing the blood free so he could see the jagged piece in all its gory sharpness.

He sniffed and cried, trying to compose himself as he pulled the glass out.

"You're angry." He heard her behind him and had to stop himself from barking out a scathing reply. "I can understand your anger, and I know that there is nothing I can say that won't simply sound like some platitude to you. I could say that I was following orders. That there was nothing I could do. But… that would be a bit of a lie. There were things I could do. I knew those orders were wrong at their core. I knew what we were doing was wrong. I didn't want to, but I ultimately went along with it."

She paused and took a breath, he found a paper towel to grip his hand, putting pressure on the wound as he turned around, looking at her.

"I did not come here to tell you Barnes triggered as… any of those things you suggested. I told you so you wouldn't be caught off guard again. So there would be no more surprises, no more secrets, no more lies. When we find Taylor again I do want to make this right Daniel. As for Coil, the two Undersiders we captured are under fairly heavy guard, random assignment details, including one hero or Ward member. They've given us some good information. I can't…" She sighed. "I can't disclose specifics. The risk of security leaks is still too high… but we'll find him Daniel. I guarantee you we'll find him. And when we do… I will make him pay for all he's done."

He swallowed, the acid at the back of his throat still burning as he blinked away the last remnants of his tears. He squeezed his hand tighter, releasing it to look for a moment, then squeezing again as it immediately kept bleeding.

She tilted her head. "I can help… or call an ambulance if you'd rather I didn't."

He shrugged. "I can keep pressure on it til it stops."

"It'll work better if you stretch out your hand." She stepped forward, putting his four fingers together and straight, then pulling his thumb out as far as it would go. "That way you don't tear it open later when you open your hand."

He winced trying to hold the position as he tightened his grip with the other hand. "Feels kinda strange."

"Yeah. Hence why I asked if you needed help." She said, staring down at his hand as she held his fingers open. "Its also why I stayed. You've got quite a mouth on you."

He grunted when she applied pressure, her grip far stronger than his own, bordering on pain. Partly in payback he guessed. He wasn't sure what he said… probably better to say what he hadn't said. It had been years since his temper got away from him like that.

It was pride that kept him from apologizing. Pride and a bitterness that reminded him that her lies had made this possible. Made it so his little girl was now a… mass murderer… and a fugitive.

Far as he was concerned she got off easy just getting cursed out by him.

"I know its a poor consolation. But we are trying. Taylor is one of many issues we're juggling right now. Legend's presence has stifled the Empire and ABB from doing much, but that can only do so for so long before Kaiser decides a show of force is in order or Lung actually gets himself to care. With Taylor taking on vigilantism, things are only getting worse on that end. Catching her is only half the equation. We also have to keep up a presence, a significant presence, in both ABB and Empire territories if we don't want the situation to degenerate into an all out war."

"None of this would have happened if you people hadn't lied in the first fucking place..." He shot back. He wasn't sure how true it was, if it was true at all. But he needed something. And blaming them was so much easier… than thinking of the alternative.

She turned her eyes to him, looking at him dead on. "Listen to me. As much as it hurts me to say it this was the better course of action in her joining." Danny felt anger rise within him and jerked his hand away from her sharply and said nothing, storming off to the bathroom where he kept his first aid kit.

"Would you prefer the Empire to have come after her with a sales pitch?" She called after him. "Because there's a very strong chance that that is what would have happened if we hadn't recruited her ourselves."

"And so that gives you the right to lie!?" He shouted as he opened the bathroom cabinet, finding the seldom used kit.

"I haven't known Taylor for that long, but even I would know that she has more than enough self respect to not join a team that had a member that hurt her for so long." She said as she walked up to stand at the doorway of the bathroom. She did not meet his eyes as she said the next part. "Given her reaction after discovering Sophia's identity, its more than clear she'd never have joined us if we'd have told her the truth." She paused and this time did look back at him. "What we did was wrong. I won't say it wasn't. But… given what we knew then and what we knew now… I can't say with all honesty that it was the wrong call."

"And you don't think that this, all of this… goddamn mess could have been avoided if you'd just been honest with us?"

Her eyes grew sad. "I… can't know how different things would have been. None of us can. What's happened is something I… but… no one can know how much worse things would have gone in the alternative…"

He could feel tears of frustration in his eyes again. "So that's just it then huh?. 'Oh well. Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda.' Lets get on with our lives?"

She winced. "The way you put it makes it sound so much worse." She admitted.

"It is! Goddamnit it is that bad!"

"What would you have me do?" She asked, standing straight, arms crossing in front of her. "You're not the only one hurting from this Daniel… I let your daughter down and now she sees all of us as liars and betrayers… But what the hell are we supposed to do besides what we're already trying to do?! Solve the problem and help her! I've literally spent every last waking moment of the last month going over everything we could have done, or that we might have done or not done. And where the hell has that gotten anyone!? Nowhere! Absolutely nowhere!"

He opened his mouth to shout back then… stopped.

What would be the point?

She was right in a way. It was a problem he always had when it came to his family. Recent and not so recent events made that abundantly clear.

He worried, and he regretted, and he thought and he regretted and thought some more. For years after Annette died he'd done nothing but regret. Blame himself. Think over and over again all of the what ifs.

What did he have to show for it? Couple of years of saved phone bills since he gave up on cell phones. A distant daughter who had thought she couldn't come to him with her school problems, even more distant friends who he hardly ever saw anymore because he was wallowing in his own misery.

She was right.

But he wanted someone to keep thinking about it. Be haunted about it like he was. Wanted someone else to at least go through a modicum of his own pain. It wasn't fair that everyone else in the world could just look at Taylor's situation and say "Oh, so bad, so sad" and then change the channel to something else less dreary than the situation he had to live with day in and day out.

She sighed. "Look… I have to go. I promise I will keep you updated on anything regarding Taylor and her activities. You'll be the first to know."

"What are you planning to do?" He asked as he applied pressure on his hand again after washing it off with alcohol. He ignored the hiss and sting of the white little bubbles.

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding Emma and that Sophia girl. You already came here to tell me Emma's triggered and I know Sophia's still alive. What are you going to do about them?"

"Emma is being taken to the PRT HQ for power testing. Likely, she'll be offered a place in the Wards as you suspected, but due to her past she will be on probationary status. Also she seemed… unstable. That will also likely cause some complications. She'll be monitored by a Ward or Hero near her at all times to make sure she doesn't cross the line like with Hess. Legend was discussing keeping her on base. House arrest but in a different house so to speak. Given the instability I mentioned it's likely she'll have mandatory therapy sessions for quite a long time. Couple that with her serving off another eight months of suspended juvenile time and she's going to be on a very short leash."

"As short as Sophia's?" He wanted to snipe back but decided to drop it. At this point it'd just seem petty even to him. "And Sophia?" He asked instead, sighing to relieve some frustration.

"When Sophia wakes up, more than likely, she'll be sent to prison under the assumption as if she has been tried as an adult, she violated her probation. She'll be sent to serve out her sentence at juvenile. When she turns eighteen, she will be sent to prison to serve out a further sentence if its extended due to bad behavior."

"How long?"

"Two years as it stands." She answered. "She has given us enough trouble and has to pay for it, I'm fairly sure Legend is behind me on this." She paused, started to pace a bit. "Clements is still in prison upstate though. Has her full eight months of the year sentence left if you wanted to know about her. At least for now. If the prison population issue bleeds over up north then she might get out same as Emma did. That's beyond anyone's control here."

Danny said nothing. "Right then…"

They perked up when they heard a ringing sound and the heroine went to her watch, clicking on something.

"This is Militia." He could see her eyes widen.

"I'm on my way." She looked at Danny and pressed another button on the techno-watch. "It's Taylor. She's been spotted again." Danny perked up.

"What?"

"She's just hit the E-88. Stormtiger was injured." Miss Militia spoke. Danny stood up. "I don't have specifics but I'll call you and let you know." She turned and immediately began marching towards the front door, swallowing the distance with long strides.

He scrambled to his feet, moving to follow after her.

"Where was it?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing before he heard her curse under her breath. "If I tell you you'll just follow and get yourself hurt." She spotted his car keys on the dining room table, before he could move she grabbed them and walked out the front door. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"Militia!" He shouted, running after her, cradling his hand.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She tossed his keys into the front lawn, in the dead of night, he didn't see where the hell they landed. He all but shouted in inarticulate rage as she hopped into her car without another word. He was about to run over and see if he could bodily block her exit but she was peeling off the driveway and down the road before the thought could even fully form in his head, let alone be taken to action.

He stood, breathing heavily through his nostrils, standing in his own drive through with his heart thundering in his chest. It was good that she left. If he saw her or any PRT agent within the next five minutes...

Eventually he ran back into his house, turning on the TV and flipping through the news channels, searching for some kind of story that could tell him where the hell they'd seen his daughter.


	31. 5-3

5.3

'We've yet to receive comment from official channels, but sources are saying that the recent attacks are indeed the work of the Ward designated as Ashburn. As it has been reported, Ashburn was a recent addition to the Brockton Bay Wards who has fallen sway to mind dominating powers, otherwise known as 'Master' abilities. I am standing here in what could pass as 'ground zero.' As you can see behind me there is massive fire damage in at least two buildings, the PRT has cordoned off the area so we can't go further, but you can see from here the torn up husk of a Tinker designed vehicle. One created by the Parahuman criminal known as Squealer, second in command of the Merchant gang. Who was captured just recently before these events in yet another attack by the Ward. Sources are that on this occasion the person driving the particular vehicle behind me was, infact, the Parahuman criminal known as Skidmark. As viewers will recall, Skidmark is the leader of the Merchant gang. It is, at this time, suspected that he managed to escape the altercation last night. The dozen other criminals in his employ, however, were not nearly so fortunate. There are reports of injuries that range from simple bruises, to lacerations and broken bones. Given her attack here and her attack just a few days ago on Squealer as well as the Undersiders it is clear that the Master that has taken control of the unfortunate Ward has found a very powerful weapon with which to use to attack his or her enemies. We can only hope that the PRT will soon be able to catch and help this poor young woman before she can unwillingly cause even further harm, especially in light of recent news-"

I clicked off the TV. "Is there a point to asking me to watch that?" I asked into the phone as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yes Taylor. I've told you repeatedly that I want to help you but that's gonna become more and more impossible if you keep making yourself infamous. Why the hell did you go after the Merchants? Twice!? I didn't ask you to do that!"

"Not my fault." I would have shrugged, but then I realized I was on the phone. "I went out, they ran into me."

"What the hell did you go out for?"

"A nightly walk." I answered blithely. It was the truth in a sense. I wanted to see where exactly I was, what was close by, who may have been close by. I knew where I was geographically speaking but little to nothing else.

"Teenage girl walking alone in the middle of the night in this neighborhood. Merchant's took the bait." I answered. "Didn't go out with that intention. Wasn't exactly gonna let them go afterwards though."

"And the base? What you're describing is an alleyway brawl, not you hitting a full on base and fighting Squealer. And going after Skidmark last night? There's poking the beehive lightly with a stick, and then there's bashing it like a goddamn piñata!"

"One ran." I didn't immediately realize I was smirking with the memory. "Figured he was running for his friends. Followed him straight to the base. Squealer just so happened to be inside…" I paused, going over the ensuing fight in my head. "Her first mistake was running me over. The second was turning around to try again."

A sigh on the other end of the line. "Goddamnit Taylor. We didn't need the Merchants now. Now that I do need you to hit someone this is just gonna look bad on you later."

"Didn't you hear." I laughed. High pitched, and almost unfamiliar really. "I'm being Mastered." More cover ups. More bullshit. More lies, always more lies...

"There's only so much that's gonna do before they see you as too fucking dangerous Taylor! You have to start taking this seriously! That explains Squealer. Now what happened with Skidmark?"

"Maybe I just went out for another walk. And maybe they just didn't learn their lesson the first time."

"...You're being too aggressive… and you need to stop going on walks… "

"Very enthusiastic walks…" I drawled. "Plus I didn't kill anyone. Those were your rules right? Never said anything about doing work on my own. Maybe I'll get Skidmark in a couple of days. Maybe finish the job on another moonlight stroll."

I heard a curse on the other end. I didn't catch the first part of what was said. Sounded vaguely like Running out of time.

"Look, I can't find Tattletale, it looks like you scared her pretty damn good and she's gone underground. What I have found are the spies Coil has in E-88. There's three of them. I don't have a location on two of them right now but I do have the location of one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Coil has spies in E-88?"

"They're the biggest gang in the bay, with guns, billions in revenue, and more Parahumans in their roster than small countries; you're saying you wouldn't have your ear to the ground there? Yeah he's got spies. I'm sending you a picture of the one whose location I have right now. His name is Frank Button."

I nearly dropped the pan I was washing. "Button?" I snorted.

"Heh. I know right. He prefers to go by his nickname for obvious reasons. Smiley"

"Frank 'Smiley' Button?" There's no way this was for real.

"...Hahaha. Ya know. I bet his E-88 friends named him that just to be able to introduce him to new recruits."

I felt a smile start at my lips. I had to admit, if it was true, it was funny.

I heard a breath across the line. "Okay, right, well enough of that. Word is 'Smiley Button' is working right now in one of the E-88's Gun warehouses. For their… how would one say every three months? Tri-monthly? Anyway. One of the shipments of guns that they get every three months. You know since they stockpile and sell guns for that fabled 'Race War.' You know, the one that will bring about the end times, gloom and doom, fire and brimstone. Where the righteous white man will stand against the tides of barbaric african tribesmen and chinese warlords and build a utopian-"

"I get it." I deadpanned. "Get to the point."

"Sorry, the stupid must be a bit contagious. Anywaaay. Yeah. I'll be sending you the address right now. Major word of warning though. E-88 has a cape there. My sources are unclear as to whether it is Victor and Othala or Stormtiger. Either way, be prepared to face any of them, or extra thugs due to increased security. He's going to be there for the next few hours. I suggest you move fast. You have money from your Merchant raid?

"No."

"Well I left some at the bottom of your lower drawer. I've got to go."

I heard a voice at the other end. Didn't catch what was said but it was a male.

Then the dial tone.

I brought up the messages, downloading the picture and finding a mugshot of the guy.

This guy was a full on Devotee. Shaved head with a Nazi tattoo plastered over the side of his skull with a graffiti wall's worth of tattoos across his arms. Mein-Kampf branded across his chest.

I turned off the stove, and before I moved to shower and get dressed, I picked up the phone and called the cab company for a car. I hung up and got ready. By the time I was fully dressed, the clock read 5:15 P.M. I grabbed my backpack. I no longer had a helmet to work as a frame, running from Legend had cost me that, but power-memory, like muscle memory, should serve well enough.

I shouldered the pack and walked out the door, locking it on my way out. I got down to the curb and waited for the taxi that was a few minutes out.

Five minutes, practically on the dot. I found a taxi driving down the street. I waved to the driver.

The man looked at the building, then at me. "You live here?"

I shrugged.

He scoffed.

I wasn't gonna disagree.

I opened the door and sat down, when I looked, I got a better look at the man. Big guy with a big red nose, like he had a cold. His beard covered the whole of the lower half of his face. He looked heavy set. "Where to?" I looked down at the address on my phone. I told him. He nodded and turned back around.

"Gonna be a long drive, got the cash for it?" He growled. I nodded.

"I do. Just drive." He shrugged and started the car and began to drive.

We arrived in under an hour, as the location was across the Bay, towards the south end near some suburbs. The site was apparently some no name dollar-store. One with a truck bay entrance for 'merchandise.'

The cab driver pulled over eight whole blocks past. Wouldn't do for the guy to put two and two together when he saw the news. I paid and got out, marching back after he was out of sight.

It was closed up front. On a Sunday at nearly seven that could pass as normal. I did hear some voices inside as I got closer though.

I reached behind me, unstrapping the backpack, marching around behind the store, searching for isolation, and the back entrance...

(X)

The crate was opened with the signature groan of strained wood, long wood nails popping free of where they'd been hammered in. That packaging that looked like synthetic straw nearly burst out of its confines. Smiley finished prying it fully open before he grabbed the bullshit hay and pulled it free, revealing rows and rows of rifles.

Smiley turned back to him with a thumbs up.

He talked into the phone again. "Yeah, shipments made it, you can tell the boss the merchandise looks all good for now, as usual." He added after a thought.

"Yeah sure. Any idea why he's not checking this crap himself?"

"Some kind of meeting. Fuck if I know what its about though." He answered.

A scoff on the other end. "Right, whatever. I'm gone the-"

There was a startling bang. The sound was so loud it echoed through the back of the store and made him jump, resonating through his ears. The light now coming in through the back door told him easily enough that someone had just knocked it down.

"The hell was that?!"

"Not sur-"

The next thing he saw, one of his soldiers was tossed like a rag-doll, clear across the warehouse to smash into a crate, smashing it to bits and scattering the contents all over the place.

He ran, moving to get line of sight and find out who the hell was stupid enough to come here. Around him he could hear his men cocking and loading their guns.

Then, the side of the warehouse closest to the door was on fire.

Brute? Fire?

"Huh. Didn't think she'd be this stupid."

"What the fuck is going on!"

"A rabid bitch that's gotta be put down. I'll call ya back when I'm done."

(X)

I stepped through the doorway, finding one of the skin-heads just to my left, turning to face me, hand reaching for a pistol at his waist. I stepped in close, hand lashing out to grab him by the face before tossing him across the warehouse. He hit a crate with a crash, scattering cans of something across the ground. I looked to the other crates around me, hearing the shouts and cocking of various guns all around.

I conjure a fireball in my hand, tossing it into the boxes closest to me.

Fire bloomed from the cardboard and packaging stuffing. Taking to the torch turning to more ash that I could use.

One of them rounds a corner, shotgun in hand, he shoots me dead in the chest, the full shotgun shell actually makes me cough, the air shoved out of my lungs before I let my hand lash out, smacking the gun out of his hands before grabbing him by the skull and slamming him into the crates right beside us with a bone jarring crack.

His whole body goes limp and slack, he would have collapsed if I hadn't grabbed him, holding him up by the scruff of his jacket and moving him ahead of me as a human shield.

I didn't need one, but it'd be easier to take two or three seconds to actually look around before I was getting shot at again.

I take two steps forward, around the edge of the boxes, and find at least six of the gangsters taking aim with guns or arming themselves.

That one there… towards the back, loading a rifle. Smiley Button.

Suddenly I felt something hit me. I didn't feel it per se, but it was strong enough to lift me off my feet and slam me onto my side.

I scramble up, recovering as I look in the direction the attack had come from.

Stormtiger.

The muscular tattooed chest, baggy jeans, chains, and white tiger mask. Yup, definitely him.

Aerokinetic with some enhanced smell if I recall correctly.

"Thought you were smart enough to stick to the small-fries." Snarled the villain. "You wanna fuck with the Empire now little girl? We're way out of your league..."

I open my mouth to speak, to tell him to get out of my way. I just want the one agent but… I stop.

Its not because he won't believe me, not because he won't get out of my way, or because it'll tip off the other two spies in the E-88.

No.

Those thoughts are secondary. A foot-note.

The chains around his wrists rattle as he thrusts his hands out, air blasts speeding my way. I rush to the side, a second before splinters and shredded remains of whatever pelt me in the back as I move, ducking in and around the maze of boxed up store supplies.

He rushed after me, I could hear his air blasts as they went off like explosions without the fire.

He rises up, high as he can, head nearly touching the overhead ceiling. What little cover the stacked boxes offered me is all but gone now, he's high enough to see me clear over them.

He thrusts out his hand and I toss a fireball.

Not at him, even so the razor blades of wind scatter the flames in an impossible pattern, tongues of fire dancing straight above me as some were blown to the side, tossed back down towards me, and some continued straight through the wind to continue on their original trajectory.

The tube light bulbs right next to him.

The man lets out a shout as sparks exploded across the roof, a shower of discharge that fell all over his shirtless torso before he could pull away.

His flight was thrown off, one hand covering his eyes as he wobbled in the air. I jump, moving to tackle him, get in close where my strength would give me the biggest advantage.

Stormtiger isn't as defenseless as I thought though. He swipes his hand, and I feel the wind battering me to the side, the currents of razor sharp wind and gravity throwing me off enough for my hands to miss him by inches. I hit the ground hard, I actually feel it even as I roll.

Then I'm under fire by a half dozen screaming Nazis.

One can never appreciate just how loud gunfire is. Movies have more gunshots in two hours than most people will hear in five lifetimes outside of a battlefield. Its honestly loud enough that it hurts, the vibrations of multiple assault rifles and handguns rattle my teeth and the impact of every bullet against my ash armor is felt like a paintball strike against bare flesh.

I'm on my feet and moving as I hear Stormtiger growl above me.

I don't hide behind the crates this time.

I tear them open.

Wood, packaging, paper-towels, foods, cleaning utilities, alcohol, aerosols.

I put them all to the torch.

The crates topple over as I rip through them and as I moved my hands lit up in flames, setting everything alight, tossing smoke and heat up in the air, giving me cover as the flames spread like they have a mind of their own. Taking to everything like they were soaked in gasoline. I hear Stormtiger's voice above me.

"Fuck! Keep her away from the shipments!"

The flames burned all around us now, spreading like a pool of quicksilver across the ground. The smoke was thick enough to affect even me.

I reach the wall, hugging it as the fires began to consume the entirety of the faux store's storage area.

I caught a glimpse of Stormtiger through the smog. I stepped forward to pounce when someone else stumbled right in front of me. Hacking and coughing as he placed his hand to the wall to guide him towards the exit.

He ran straight into me, grabbing me before he realized who exactly I was.

I laughed as he reeled.

"You don't smile much. Mr. Button. " I barely recognized my own voice, couldn't tell you if he heard it.

His eyes widened, when he moved his rifle to shoot I…

...Attacked.

Didn't even think about it honestly. I had an abundance of ash at my disposal and when I made it move it was a… reflex.

The ash swept up from the ground spinning and swirling around him, all grit and debris, the man screamed as he began to bleed.

Then I heard sirens.

PRT? Fire department?

Didn't matter, better not test my luck. I can't outrun Legend.

Could I beat him?

I shook my head. The fuck was wrong with me? It was Legend. A member of the Triumvirate. I…

...Could… beat him...

I shook my head and gave it no further thought as I moved to run. Can't get delusional.

I'm halfway to the door when I hear the squeal of tires and see some muscle-car screech to a stop just outside.

Someone steps out and before I can get a look at him through the glare of the setting sun

I just see the man replaced by a twisting mass of metal and clinking blades rushing straight towards me.

The thought barely hits me.

'Hookwolf.'

Then the wall between us is torn down by the mass of metal and I'm grappling with the fake beast as the metal screeches and howls. I'm shoved back into the burning storage area.

"I told you I'd deal with this!" Stormtiger shouted somewhere.

"Yeah- clearly its dealt with!" Hookwolf snarled, his voice hollow and echoing from wherever he was in the core of that monster. "Get whatever weapons you can salvage before the heroes show up!" I kept my eyes on the growing metal monster wolf in front of me. "Shoulda stuck to the Merchants bitch! No one fucks with the Empire and lives!"

Hookwolf's metal jaws opened with a screech, maw outstretched to bite me. I skirt to the side, a burst of flame smashing into his neck and staying there, the flames take to the surface but the blades simply grow back, blackened slag falling away with the fire to leave gleaming steel once again.

I growl and I'm grabbing two 'fangs' in my hand, holding a mouth full of razor blades that passed for teeth away from me, digging my heels in as harshly as I can, fires surging up from my hands to wreathe the snarling wolf's-head in dark red flame.

Its paw hits me with the force of a truck and I'm tossed aside, through the convenience store's back wall to crash into the aluminum cabinets that made up the aisles.

Hookwolf was pouncing straight through, tearing a bigger hole than I ever could, a living mass of slashing and stabbing blades. I could feel the force behind every blow. And they hurt. I punch, kick, and claw, shattering blades with every blow or melting them into slag only to see them simply reforge again.

I duck and weave, skirting past the attacks as I hear the E-88 goons still in the back, hear the pops and bangs as one of the weapon boxes has evidently caught on fire, shooting out unspent magazines as the flames ignited

The ash comes to me with barely a thought, the crack and snaps of bone, a familiar comfort to my ears before pillars of dark flame explodes right underneath him. Literally boring through the shifting metal.

I hear him snarl with anger, bull-rushing to the side, to get out from where he stood over the flames. The rear half of his body hitting the wall and shredding through it.

He spun me around. Grabbing me with what passed for his teeth as he spun and literally dragged my body across the concrete floor, scraping me across the rough surface before he tosses me away. I barely even know where I land. I guess it's behind one of the store's counters, just a dry wall away from the still burning warehouse.

I hear him tearing through more of the store, see the roof collapse as more and more of its architectural stability is lost to the fight. Plaster, cement, roofing, wires, and tubing falls into the store with a great crash and clatter. Pure debris snuff out the weakest of the flames.

I reach my feet and release a gout of fire at him. Only for something to hit my legs, making me fall flat on my face.

Stormtiger!

Hookwolf pounced, biting down, and I felt like I'd just been tossed into a woodchipper, dozens, maybe even hundreds of tiny blades trying to shred me to ribbons. The sheer volume of them was actually succeeding in thinning away the ash I used as armor before it could reform itself.

Ten seconds, maybe less.

The ash in the store moved like a living mass, flooding the entire area before it set on Hookwolf like locusts, stuffing itself into every crevice and space, every area of available room. I concentrated, able to focus on every speck of ash and feeling out the nooks and crannies of this alternate form of his and putting as much ash as I could in every single cleft of available space.

The E-88 cape kept changing, kept moving and shifting the blades, slowly keeping himself moving as best he could, though it was significantly slower.

I used all the force I could, pushing at the roof of his mouth with both hands, feeling the strain as I pushed with all my strength and focused on the ash around his mouth while keeping the ash around the rest of his limbs doing their job. The ash moved and formed a bar between his teeth, stretching upwards like a pair of the dentures dentists used to keep people from biting down. Every inch of hard won space was impossible to lose.

Then I was free. I pushed off with all of my strength, ducking away from a paw swipe as he tried to pursue.

I need to leave, now. The sirens are almost here. I need to get out, now. I turned tail and fled, hearing the most infamous E-88 lunatic cursing and straining to follow me with the ash between his joints slowing him down no matter how much he tried to shift and alter his form to keep moving.

"Get back here!"

I ignored him, bull-rushing straight through the side wall and continuing on my run.

I heard, and felt, the concussive force of an explosion somewhere behind me. I didn't do that. Did they have bombs in those shipments?

I heard the sirens, too close, way too close. When I looked down and found a sewer grate, my memories of all those books I liked to read came back.

This was a cliche even before 'Les Miserables.'

I ignored that part of my mind, which was now laughing hysterically somewhere. Lifting the manhole I reeled at the stink. I made a point to breathe through my mouth as I jumped down into it, pulling the covering back before I kept running.

I must have made it a city block before I heard the faintest sound behind me, the pop-pop of gunfire. Evidently some of the E-88 people didn't want to get taken in.

I felt the ash, still shifting and restraining Hookwolf. I'd managed to keep it so far and I could only imagine his diminished capacity against the heroes.

Maybe I should let him loose. Give those bastards a little surprise…

I shook my head, and kept the ash doing its job before continuing.

I didn't wade through sewage, thank god. Unlike most movies depictions sewers did have walkways and maintenance friendly markings for the people that had to work down here. I made damn sure I was standing on those nice places as I made my way through the underbelly of the bay.

My phone vibrated. I have signal down here?

I pulled it up. Three bars. Huh.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, coughing and gagging from the smell.

"Where are you?"

"Sewer."

"The hell are you doing down there?"

"Escaping." I snarled

"Alright well… look around, they should have street names down there similar to up here… I think. Never been in a sewer before.''

My free hand glowed with fire, giving me the light I needed to look around. On a wall, in bright yellow, it was painted. "Yeah. 40th avenue."

"Ok… ok go… anywhere and tell me when you find another street name so I can find you on the city map, more or less."

I walked in the same direction for who knows how many yards before getting the call. "Jefferson." I said.

"Corner of 40th and… Jefferson… ok… ok I got you on the map. Turn on Jefferson and keep going. Look for the sign that says… Washington and 25th avenue. It's a couple of miles down your right." I turned right and began walking down. It was quite a distance between 25th and 40th avenue. Then again, I needed as much distance between me and the PRT as possible.

"PRT is swarming the place and calling in fire department. Legend seems to be looking in every nook and cranny for you. Velocity is arriving within the minute."

I marched through the dark, my path lit by torchlight

As I walked I listened to the world above, the vibrations of cars passing overhead, the sirens of the police, the fire department, the ambulances. The sound of people going about their day to day just a few feet above me.

It was dark in this place… when did I snuff out the flame?

It didn't matter. I kept walking in the dark.

As I finally arrived, the sounds of the world bled away, becoming more and more distant til I realized it was gone entirely, leaving a sepulchral silence in its absence.

I called back as I finally reached 25th.

"You get there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… turn right, six more blocks. You'll be at Roosevelt and Lexington..."

Roosevelt and Lexington… but that's-

"Winslow." I muttered.

"Its parking lot." Came the clarification. "One place I can think of with the least chance of people spotting you at this hour coming out of the sewer grates and the one place where PRT wouldn't think to look for you given your history."

…

…

"I'm sorry. If you really want… I guess I could try to search for another place, but you'll be down there for a while longer."

"Just forget it." I snarled, making my way forward. It was a place. One I had burned down to the ground. Smallest measure of justice I had ever gotten since my trigger. I'd done it myself. Not Militia, not the PRT. No one. Me.

"I'll call a cab to pick you up three blocks north of where you head out. Needless to say, lose the ash, ok? I'll call you in a few days. Lay low. Let me handle a few things on my end. Ok?"

"What things?" I asked.

"Keeping my ear to the ground. Finding out just how much you've pissed people off. If you've pissed them off. How close they might be to tracking you down. That sort of thing. Ok?"

"Fine." I said and hung up, the ash immediately falling away and back into the backpack as I pulled out my clothes and began to change.

When I finally pulled myself up and free, I was standing in Winslows' corpse.

There was very little left. The debris had been cleared long ago, what little remained of the building itself had been bulldozed and cleared out, a plastic tarp surrounded the lot. The state would build another school here eventually. That was the plan at any rate.

I marched out, navigating past the plastic tarp once I found the exit and making my way three blocks up where, as promised, there was a cab waiting for me.

I reached the cab, opened the door, and got inside.

"You Tally Herbert?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, correct him when my brain caught up with my mouth.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Ride's paid for. Where ya headed?"

I thought. I didn't want to go back to that dive of an apartment. Didn't really feel like sitting around with four bare walls and a shitty TV.

"Know of any good places to eat?" I asked.

"That depends. We talkin' good but cheap eatin, good but expensive eatin', or just plain good?'

"Just plain good." I answered.

The man looked at me through the rear view mirror, I stared back.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Its a bit of a drive. I assume you want me to wait for you there?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I saw a shadow pass overhead and felt my heart drop into my stomach I looked up through the rear windshield.

"Huh, Glory Girl must be off somewhere." He tuned the radio. Listening to the eight o'clock news.

"You know. Its kinda funny." He remarked as he turned on the car and pulled out. The news broadcasting the fire, and the current arrest of Hookwolf. "Gotta feel bad for that Ward that got herself Mastered but, shit, she's been doin more damage to the bad guys than the good guys have in months." He said.

I smirked…


	32. Interlude: Max Anders

Interlude: Max Anders

"Yes, thank you. I'm glad we could reach an agreement. I'll be more than happy to hammer out the finer details by the end of the week. Good evening Director Waldstein." The smile Max Anders sported to better mimic a pleased tone fell away as he finished his phone call and hung up.

He took a breath before he stood up, marching towards the window and looking out to his city. Such a great sight of such a city… A city that could have been great… once. Might still be again if it wasn't so… impure.

As it stood now it was a room that was slowly burning while filled with explosives.

If one would have predicted this scenario little over a month ago he would have found it… unlikely. Not of course in the apparent level of escalation, the Bay always stood on a precarious precipice. A fine balance of power that could be thrown completely askew by a big enough weight.

For that weight to be a teenaged girl though. That he would have found hard to believe.

He hadn't concerned himself with her at all. Her only accomplishment had been to hold off the chink Oni-Lee till he had to run away with the assistance of another Ward until the heroes arrived. All in all a feat that would earn the attention it took him to read the newspaper article it was posted on. But nothing further. Another Ward was largely inconsequential. And in the last week when she attacked the dregs and worthless rejects of society that had the gall to call themselves 'Merchants' as if they were civilized, he hadn't cared. Still didn't really. It was the Merchants. There was nothing lower. Not even niggers or spicks.

It appeared, however, that his opinion was in need of a gross revision, and fast.

It seemed that for all intents and purposes she was far more powerful than his first impression had warranted.

He turned back to his computer, bringing up the company logs and inspecting the workers still on the clock at MedHall.

Just the janitor and some civilians working overtime. And his own people after hours. Max stood up and walked out of his pristine office towards the elevator and got out his phone to his group text for his people.

Meeting.

Send. Everyone knew what that meant. He got into the elevator and clicked on the button leading to the basement. The keypad on top had a password and he inputted it in and felt the elevator go down from the top most floor, down and down to the very bottom. He arrived and walked out. He walked through the white halls and made it to a special office where only he had access.

He had the entire basement designed and retrofitted for his… other business. He'd hired simple contractors at first, but then sent word to his friends in Europe for the parahuman rogue architectural contractor Foundation. She was very good at her job and knew better than to ask questions from anyone. Heroes or villains, she didn't want to know. What she wanted was her money. Money well spent too.

By the time Fenja and Menja, arrived he was already in his full regalia. The armor of blades cocooning him in their layered steel shell. He would be the only one in costume here. There was no place to change and no way for the others to arrive in costume without risking being seen.

The next to come inside was Justin Knight, Crusader. He nodded sharply. "Sir."

Shortly after, Krieg.

"Lets begin."

"Seems empty." Krieg commented, though by the tone of his voice he knew what he was talking about.

"Indeed. And that is the reason why I am holding this meeting in the first place." Kaiser spoke, leaning back, lacing his hands in front of his mouth. "Hookwolf and Stormtiger have both been captured by the PRT." Kaiser spoke. "And the subject for this meeting: in the span of twenty minutes we lost two of our heavy hitters. An entire warehouse's contents due to a massive fire first, and Protectorate impoundment second. Nearly one million dollars worth of both weapons and ammunition. All of this because of a single rogue Ward."

"Last I heard Ashburn went after small time. What changed her MO?" Crusader asked.

"You're evidently not keeping up well with the news. The word is she's being Mastered by someone." Krieg spoke up. "Apparently, Ashburn has targeted and more or less eliminated the Merchants overnight. Got Squealer bagged and messed up that nigger Skidmark and got a good number of their nigger apes and junkie whores behind bars."

"I don't frankly care what she's been doing. I care about what she just did. I want reprisal." He hissed. "We've lost over a million dollars. But more importantly, our reputation has taken a blow. This… child hit us and we've been left holding the bag. Two of our own arrested while she escapes? This is unacceptable." He leaned forward. "I want her taken care of."

"You want to know what I think?" Krieg scratched at his chin. "I think this is all a front. Consider it. This little girl is supposedly Mastered by a villain, but she is targeting villains exclusively. She escaped from Legend. Not once but twice. This, convenient Master is a sham. None of us have ever even heard of a new Master appearing in the Bay. This is all just an operation to take us out."

"Seems awfully elaborate." Crusader ventured. "Why not just hit us normally?"

"Cut through all the red tape, the girl is obviously more powerful than anyone thought before. The PRT can't exactly treat their Wards like attack dogs. This way they get to use her and none of these prudish soccer moms kick up a fuss and get the Mayor's panties in a notch." Krieg explained.

Crusader tilted his head this way and that way, considering. "I guess but… I don't know… every word I've heard points to this falling out being the real deal."

"If they had a falling out, why is this girl doing activities that would do nothing but benefit the PRT in the long run?" Kaiser answered. Krieg's theory made a startling amount of sense. Hookwolf wasn't even assigned to the warehouse, his appearance was a surprise. He shows up and Legend just so happens to be ready to swoop in? It was looking more and more like the PRT had decided to take off the gloves and was going around the laws to do it.

He hummed in thought, then leaned back in his throne. "Regardless, this changes little. Whether working for the PRT or under some rogue Master's influence this… attack dog is going to be dealt with."

"The problem is finding her." Said Krieg. "So far the girl slips in and out absurdly fast."

"Well, any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well…" Crusader pondered. "Honestly… I think the best thing to do is wait. Think about it, she hit the Undersiders, she hit the Merchants, now us. That means she'll either hit us again or she'll hit the chinks…" He paused, thinking.

"What do you think is more likely? Us or the yellow monkeys?" Asked Krieg.

"I can't say. Either she wants to systematically wipe out the gangs one by one, or she's acting like she's at a friggin wine taster. And just going gang to gang. I mean the Undersiders are only kids, and they're reduced to half their fighting strength if not less so. The Merchants are worth even less than what they were before with just Skid still out of jail. And now we lose two of ours." Crusade scratched at his chin. "She's clearly escalating her quick attacks but I can't tell you whether she'll come for us again or switch to the ABB."

"Would she really be stupid enough to go after Lung next? Would the PRT be that stupid?" Kaiser asked.

He shrugged. "Bag the wolf and tiger, slay the dragon next."

Kaiser chuckled."The PRT suffered a nasty blow to their morale and public perception with that prison break Coil pulled and the subsequent raid on their headquarters. This is a rebuilding tactic. And what would be better than to remove either the Empire or the Dragon for their precious public perception. It all makes sense." Krieg leaned back in the sofa, feeling content.

"So what now? How do we take out Ashburn?"

"Simple. We'll station spies in ABB territory where Lung has his roving grounds and we'll all stay on constant alert and standby. If she's seen in the ABB territory, we run interference; keep the PRT busy if possible. That should give Lung enough time to take her out. The monkey can prove useful for once. If she comes here, we all respond. All of us. Kill her before the PRT can respond. She fled from Hookwolf, and called in Legend to save her. That means she is quite fallible." Kaiser calmly spoke.

"We could recruit her though." Crusade spoke up, earning everyone to turn his way. "If the falling out thing is real of course."

"I'll give it some consideration. For now, relay this to the others. Send people to scout out the ABB on where Lung goes. I want his locale… and if possible, feed it onto PHO." Kaiser mused, cupping his chin.

"Assuming she's with the PRT." Krieg gave Crusader a look. "I'm just going with what word on the street is. Heck, you wanna know what I'm hearing from some of the guys they transferred up north? People who were there at the prison? They're saying that whole thing with that Surtr guy isn't some new Parahuman. They're saying that Surtr was Ashburn."

That… brought him up short.

"Are you trying to say, that this… little girl, this child, is that thing being designated as a Class-A threat and soloed an entire Protectorate unit without suffering so much as a scratch?"

Crusader opened his mouth, fishing for words before he threw up his hands. "Look. I don't know anyone that was there personally but I've got people swearing up and down about what their friends say that they saw this shit at the prison. Surtr is a brute that uses fire, he's also using those ash statue things. Ya know, the creepy ones? Ashburn is the only other cape that uses those. Then suddenly Ashburn goes missing and that Surtr guy is never heard from again. I mean… I don't know. But if its true I doubt the PRT would have staged that so I can't say one hundred percent that she's working with the PRT. And… hell if it is true then that means that if you're gonna take this girl out we gotta go in guns blazing."

Kaiser said nothing. Crusader's theory and Krieg were clearly irreconcilable. Only one could be right and he didn't have enough information to make a decision right now.

"There is something else to discuss." Krieg, thankfully changed the subject. "We've lost Stormtiger and Hookwolf."

Ahh.

"We need Purity back. Now more than ever. When she left Night and Fog by and large left with her and returned back to Europe, though god only knows what's gone through their heads. That's three of our most powerful soldiers. This has to get fixed Kaiser. Now."

"Be careful of what tone you use with me Krieg." He warned, narrowing his eyes. His relationship with Purity was no secret and Krieg's value and seniority didn't exempt him from showing the proper respect. "You may be a dear friend, but what I choose to do with Kayden is none of your concern." Nevertheless he had a point. Max sighed. "However, I suppose I've entertained her little rebellious streak long enough." He mused, catching Crusader shifting in his seat. "I'll bring her back to the fold soon." It wouldn't do to seem too desperate in contacting her so quickly after this setback.

"With all due respec-"

Crusader's phone rang, interrupting Krieg mid speech. Crusader blushed and everyone else looked at him. Kaiser sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Personal phone or work phone?"

"It's my work one." Kaiser made a gesture, allowing Crusader to pick it up. He answered it. "Talk to me."

The man blinked then turned to Kaiser.

"Its…" He blinked again. "A 'Call.' Coil's called a meeting. He's asking for a parlay."

That, made him raise an eyebrow. "He's got plenty of nerve considering Legend's arrival is largely his fault. Who has he called?"

Crusader spoke into his phone a minute. Then he answered. "Us, the Chinks, those Traveler guys. Only people he didn't apparently call was Faultline and that's probably because she and her group booked it out of the Bay. And the Merchants because… fuck its the Merchants and they're an afterthought now thanks to that girl. Outside of them he wants the big boys at Sommer's Rock."

"Not the Undersiders? Its already known he's worked with them before."

Crusader shrugged.

"For when?"

"Tomorrow."

Kaiser nodded. "In any case then we will reconvene tomorrow and tend to Coil's parlay. In the meantime keep your ears to the ground and your eyes open. I want no more surprises…"

(X)

The next morning proceeded as usual. He got up, had his coffee, and proceeded to act and be the CEO of MedHall. For all intents and purposes a normal man.

He attended his meetings, called back Director Waldstein, had lunch, and drove to his "home" at four in the afternoon.

He arrived at the dockhouse, removed his suit, created his other suit, just in time for his driver to pull up to the curb, Fenja and Menja were already seated inside in their full regalia. He got in and immediately picked up his phone.

It rang twice. "Krieg here."

"I am on my way. I trust you've rounded up the others?"

"Victor, Othala, Rune, Crusader, Cricket, and myself. We're all ready to go. From here we can make it to the Bar in ten minutes."

"Leave now then. I'm about that distance myself."

"Understood."

He hung up the phone.

When they pulled up to Sommer's Rock there were already several cars outside of it. He could recognize Coil's black van instantly. The man always came in those kind of cars.

He could only assume the others belonged to the chinks, or the Travelers.

He suddenly missed Marquis. The man had been a nuisance and a hindrance to many of his operations but he certainly had more class than to show up at these meetings on a Japanese motorcycle…

It made him shake his head in disgust really.

By the time he came to a stop he could already see the three cars Krieg had pulling up. He was down the block. Seconds away.

His driver parked, rushed to the door, and opened it. Fenja and Menja got out first, flanking the door as they waited for him, he got out next, marching ahead of them, as expected they fell in behind him.

When he stepped into the bar, as expected, Coil was already there, dressed in the simplistic body-suit and serpent decorated mask. Four of his usual bodyguards sitting in a booth at the far end corner. Sitting to his right on the circular table was Lung, bare faced and chest, behind him sat the ever faithful dog, Oni-Lee, alone in his particular booth. No Bakuda it seemed.

Lung's feet were up on the table as he rocked the chair back and forth on its hind legs. The fucking monkey couldn't even pretend to be civilized.

He looked to his left as he marched into the door, finding an unfamiliar, but not unknown face. 

"Trickster, I presume."

The man in the top-hat nodded.

Hn. At least he had enough sense to not try and sit at the table.

He marched towards the table and sat down, Fenja, Menja, Krieg, Cricket, and all the rest coming in behind him and taking up their chosen booths.

He laced his hands in front of where his mouth would be and was about to speak when Lung beat him to it.

"If the so called 'Emperor' is done overcompensating-" He grinned. "Then perhaps we can begin and go on with our day."

He bristled in his seat, he heard Rune hissing some insult of her own, saw Fenja and Menja tighten their grips on their weapons and glare.

He held up his hand, quietly ordering them to stand down.

"We respect the Truce. Leave the insults to the lesser races. That's all they're good for anyway."

Lung scoffed out a laugh.

It was Coil that thankfully spoke up next. "Please. Neither of you have to get along but we're all here to deal with a mutual, growing issue that can be resolved rather quickly with an application of force."

"I'll assume you're talking about that kid that's been going around attacking villains?" Trickster asked, sparing Kaiser the risk of looking weak by putting it forth himself.

Coil nodded. "That's correct. Ashburn is becoming an issue. She is more powerful than even my sources previously claimed and she is bringing far too much attention to all of our operations. She's targeting the gangs and I have every reason to believe she will continue to do so. With Legend's presence in the Bay, and the overhaul of PRT security measures even my operations are seeing less monetary return. This will only get worse."

"The girl has not been stupid enough to attack what is mine." Lung said. "And if she is I will deal with her personally."

"You talk like you're fearless but that girl has already whipped your dog before Lung." Kaiser answered. "Or have you forgotten the raid on your Casino earnings already?"

The chink shrugged. "With Protectorate aid. Now she has none."

"Either way, Legend remains in the Bay strictly for her. Once she is dealt with or is no longer an issue the chances are that he will leave the Bay and our lives will be made far easier." Coil leaned back in his seat. "My network of contacts has her location right now. We can find her and finally put an end to this before she becomes even more of a hindrance."

Kaiser stiffened. "I trust you're not referring to the place that she chooses to make her home Coil."

"No." He answered. "She is staying there alone and only enters and leaves when she is returning from an attack or going towards one. Its what she's been using as a base."

He nodded, that was acceptable. Everyone in the Empire knew better than to strike at someone in their own home. He'd made that lesson abundantly clear years ago.

He opened his mouth to speak when Lung interrupted him.

"Attacking with an army of clay soldiers and ambush." Lung half sighed, half growled. "There is no contest here." He rumbled as he stood.

"The sheer weight of numbers is not to just eliminate her, its to also fight off the Protectorate response. Given the versatility of her abilities, its very likely we would find ourselves engaged in a drawn out fight, certainly long enough for the Protectorate to arrive in force. Your strength is the only one of those gathered here that could drive them back."

Lung chuckled, looking at Coil out the edge of his eye. "You bore me." He gave as an answer, turning to leave.

Before the two could fully leave however, there was a sudden, loud scuffle at the door, drawing his attention.

He had come to several meetings in Sommer's Rock over the years. Had seen a great many people come and go through that door.

It was the first time he saw someone stumble into the door, bleeding from a cut to the temple and cradling another bleeding arm.

Rune, unhelpfully piped up.

"Damn! You got fucked up girl!"

Tattletale looked up from where she was slumped on the doorframe, glaring up through her domino mask straight at Coil.

"Don't-" she hissed. "-believe a word of this shit!" She stumbled into the room, the eyes of every parahuman on her.

"This fucker is playing everyone here." She shrieked, pointing at him. "Ashburn isn't working for the PRT. She's not gone crazy! She's working for him!"

There was silence in the room, and Kaiser almost released a long suffering sigh.

Bloody absurd.

Working with the PRT according to Krieg. Gone completely insane having turned into a sixteen foot monster according to Crusader. Now Tattletale was pointing the finger at Coil. All that was left was for Lung to be the one offering her a job for the full roster to make it full circle.

He looked to Coil. The man tilted his head, he had few tells but the fingers he had laced in front of his mouth were visibly tense beneath the skin tight gloves.

"If what you're saying is true. Why would I call a meeting to eliminate my own operative, Tattletale?" He asked.

"You're not." She answered. "You're pulling this meeting to get rid of us. Anyone that shows up there is getting a one-way ticket to shits-ville. Your name-" She snarled. "Is Thomas Calvert! You're a fucking PRT agent. You've got Director Piggy on speed dial. That's how Legend gets there so fast for the arrests whenever she's outnumbered!"

"I do believe you've just signed your death-warrant if that is indeed my name…" Coil's tone hardened. Kaiser turned towards the black-costumed villain. He had never heard of his tone going like this…

"You kidnapped a Pre-cog using her civilian ID against her, you had me attacked not an hour ago in my own house to try and shut me up! You've got the civilian ID's of every single Ward in a computer file complete with their families. You had Ashburn's father attacked in his house for leverage! You don't get to both rape the rules and then hide behind them Thomas!" She pointed, staggering, seemingly ready to collapse before getting her feet back under her, panting.

"Think about it!" She hissed. "She fucking hit Lung on day one. Knew just where to go to get the money." She pointed at Lung, finger jabbing his way. "Your rep took a hit for that even if you didn't. He probably pulled some shit to launder the money out of wherever the PRT had it stored in evidence. That was the same money you used to pay off Faultline and me. The money you're using to still pay the Travelers."

She panted, trying to gulp down enough air to continue her tirade as she bled all over the bar's hardwood floor. "You staged the goddamn prison break. You made her turn on the PRT for us to escape, knowing such a huge hit without a single arrest would make some big name show up to help. Crack down on the bigger gangs like E-88 and ABB while your shit went unmolested. Then you have her pick everyone off one by one. Had to stop me from figuring this shit out, so you sent her after us first, then had her get rid of the Merchants to clear out the trash from cheap real-estate that was gonna get expensive once everyone else was dealt with."

She paused, and visibly pushed herself to get to her feet, glaring at him again for all she was worth.

"You had her hit the E-88 shipment right when Kaiser had his weapons delivered, called in the PRT with an 'anonymous tip' knowing they'd send in Legend who just so happened to bag both Hookwolf and Stormtiger when both are more than capable of escaping like anyone else! You've set this whole thing up because your goal has always been to set yourself up as the ruler of the Bay. You want the competition gone."

A dead silence fell over the room with both the Asians and the Nazi's wondering who exactly they should believe here.

"It seems that you know more about this situation than anyone here." Coil hissed. Kaiser turned his head. He never heard of such venom leaking from his voice. "How do we know you didn't orchestrate this entirely yourself?"

"Two of my teammates are arrested asshole! Both are gonna be brought up on murder charges. I've got your agent dead in my apartment!" She looked around the room. "Seriously, go and fucking check. SH Towers, apartment 2b. Under the name Margaret Simmons." She tossed her keys on the table in front of Kaiser.

The sheer loathing behind her mask was like a branding iron. "So no, I didn't orchestrate this you piece of shit. Fact is, everyone in this room has taken a hit from this bitch except you and your employee here!" She screamed, her hand moving back to point towards Trickster, who visibly flinched.

"He's already warned Ashburn you guys were coming, was gonna call in the PRT real quick and have the fucking Travelers either turn tail or stick a knife in your back in the middle of the fight! In less than ten minutes you guys would be completely crippled or have the whole PRT coming down on your heads, hard. I'd actually be clapping at it if he hadn't tried to fucking off me!"

In the silence that fell one could hear a pin drop. When it was broken, it was broken by Lung who turned towards, of all people, Victor.

The monkey had a brain after all.

"Is it true?"

Victor looked to Kaiser. The Empire's leader nodded, giving his permission. He looked from Coil to the teenaged girl, needing to visibly turn his head. Kaiser realized then that, through most of the conversation, Victor's eyes would have been more on Coil than Lisa, never being able to keep them both in sight.

Victor tilted his head then turned his gaze towards Coil.

Silence reigned.

To the outside eye, Coil had barely moved a muscle. To Victor's though…

"He's furious. Teeth are practically grinding."

"Wouldn't you be?" Coil answered, standing up and placing his hands on the table. "I don't know who put you up to this, or under what delusion your power has drawn you towards that's making you jump at shadows but know that-"

"She ain't been wrong before."

Coil paused, turning his gaze sharply towards Rune who had spoken up. "Be silent!"

"Hey fuck you buddy!" The telekinetic answered. "You ever been in a room with this bitch? It aint even funny how much crap she just pulls out of her ass that's completely on the fucking point!"

"And she has no real reason to lie to us and she wants you gone." Kaiser mused to himself before he stood as well, matching the man's height with his own, glaring into the snake motif mask. "Victor. Keep your eyes on her." He commanded. Victor obeyed.

"Now. Tell me Tattletale. What is Coil's civilian profession?" He demanded.

"PRT agent. Pretty damn high up the totem pole too."

"She's telling the truth Kaiser."

The Empire leader's eyes narrowed. "Ashburn never did attack your operations Coil." He mused. "Everyone else can show some damage to their businesses… you only offered something vague in response. What was that again?"

"I believe it was the overhaul of PRT security measures." Krieg drawled, arms crossed where he leaned back in his seat. "I guess that would screw over a dirty agent that's trying to play up both sides."

Looks like, ironically, both Krieg and Crusader had been right. She was working for the PRT in a way. But also was not. It almost brought a chuckle out of him. This explained so very much. Why there were so many conflicting reports and confusion surrounding her.

Coil had the resources and guile to pull all this off.

He almost heard Tattletale's body giving out as she fell, crying out as she bled against the wall besides the still seated Trickster.

What a pitiful sight, a white girl like her on the ground. Kaiser looked at Crusader and twitched his head. Crusader and Othala stood up and went to her side, helping her up.

"Crusader." Kaiser ordered. "Take Tattletale to our clinic. She has seen better days, and I am not a man to leave a debt unpaid." Coil froze.

"Understood." Crusader helped Tattletale to her feet and they walked out the door, though Tattletale's stopped at the door frame.

"One thing." She called back. "I'm not sure exactly how his power works. But I do know that the more time you give him, the more likely it is that he wins. Fucking off him now and get it over with."

With that, she was gone, leaving only himself, Lung, Coil, and their respective escorts.

"Despite her glowing recommendation I respect the rules we have set forth Coil." Kaiser sat down, now. "Especially in this place. This is hallowed ground. We shall not commit any grievances towards one another whether within or outside during the course of a parlay, you do realize that don't you Coil?"

"That girl has painted a very pretty picture but I assure you she-"

"You were setting us all up. To be in battle with Legend." Lung smirked. "I don't take kindly to would-be manipulators trying to take me for a fool."

Coil took another deep breath through his nostrils. "Have your man there ask me if anything that she alleged there is true."

Kaiser looked to Victor.

"Very well. I'll ask you this then. Is Trickster working with you?"

Silence.

"He is." Victor answered.

"And yet he sits away from your escort. As though you are separate entities. Lets try another. Have you used Ashburn for you own gain?"

"No!" Coil snapped out immediately.

"Lying." Victor answered, then, tilted his head. "Partially at least."

"I used her to-"

"Silence." Kaiser hissed, voice so low and venomous the man instantly quieted. "That's two for two Coil. Last question. Have you been trying to take over the Bay and get rid of us all?"

Silence.

"That's strike three." Krieg put in, Max could imagine the predatory smile behind his mask. "And you're out."

"This isn't-"

Kaiser slammed his hand down on the table, a blade sprouting out of the wood to point at Coil's throat. The snake froze, head recoiling back to get as far away from the blade as possible.

"I've had enough of your lies. Speak again out of turn and I'll consider the truce null and void, snake, a valid sentiment I think, given that the one that gathered us here did so in bad faith."

Lung laughed, a tongue of flame winding its way over his fingertips. "Kill him anyway. I won't tell if you don't, Emperor." The title was mocking on his lips as it always was.

"The Truce is still in effect." Kaiser sat back down in his seat. "Two-minutes." He smirked beneath his helm.

"For what?" Lung asked curiously. Coil was looking towards the armored parahuman.

"His headstart. Once its done the truce is over and he dies. He's currently down to one minute forty-five seconds and counting." Kaiser's eyes were on the clock.

"I'd start slithering by now snakey-wakey~," Cricket sang with a vicious smirk.

Everyone was fingering their weapons. Coil stood up and walked briskly past the villains, Trickster got up and followed right on his tail. As the door closed, Lung turned and sat back down on the table, waiting for the clock as they heard the peal of tires outside.

"A drink." He demanded and the deaf waitress answered immediately.

(X)

Sitting at the back of one of the E-88's cars, driven by Crusader, Tattletale leaned against the window, breathing shallowly. She heard his phone ring, listening to his voice and watching him as he took in the information and answered in turn, not paying attention to her in the slightest.

Lisa took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a phone, slowly clicking on the pad to write a text. A smile forming on her face, unseen by the driver.

'Hey, Tay. Short notice and all but you ready to take down Coil?'

Send.


	33. Interlude: Dennis Cook

Interlude: Dennis Cook

'You know. I'm just gonna have to go check after I get out of here. That Winslow place must have been built on some indian burial mound or exorcist shit or something. This is just ridiculous.'

This was three for three now.

Sophia was violent, and a little crazy. At least, a little crazy that they could see.

Taylor was nice, and (apparently) a lot of crazy that they didn't see.

And Emma was depressed, sad, and a little crazy that they could see, and a lot of crazy that they didn't as well he was sure

Next superpowered girl that crawled out of there was gonna poison the whole city or something and sing a song while doing it.

And right now they were discussing this very girl. Well… the girls and what exactly to do with them.

He honestly hated this meeting. He didn't want to be here. This kind of thing wasn't for him. He wasn't comfortable with discussing this, making these kind of decisions. His only consolation was that he wasn't here to discuss this, much less make the decisions. He was just here to watch, listen, and observe. Carlos was the Ward Captain now but only for a little while longer. He was set to graduate from Arcadia this semester and then jump from Ward to Hero. After Aegis was gone he'd be the team leader and this would be his responsibility.

God he hoped Carlos would stay young forever. Or that Weld would be posted here permanently rather than provisionally. They were the same-ish age.

"Its that kind of thinking that started this whole mess in the first place." Legend sighed, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't blame him for the sign of exhaustion. This debate had been going on and off for three days or so.

"And what you're proposing could eventually lead to her burning down an entire chunk of the Bay all over again." Piggot's barely concealed sneer couldn't have conveyed her distaste half as well as her voice right now. Grapevine said she was on her way out, he could only guess how much pull or weight her vote actually carried at the moment.

"She shouldn't be allowed to stay in the Bay." Miss Militia agreed, head turned to the side, staring at some spot on the wall

"I'm in agreement with that." Carlos put in. "We can't trust her, and if we can't trust her we can't work with her. Hell, that applies to every Wards team. But I damn sure don't want her watching over my friends."

"She needs stability in order to recover." Yamada, the Bay's newly appointed psychologist, threw in her two cents. "Uprooting her, her family, and placing her in an entirely new place without a medical professional she can trust might end up doing an incalculable level of harm to her… and considering the sheer range of her power…" She trailed off.

She didn't have to specify though.

Dennis could imagine well enough.

Macro-level ice generation and control with a range measured in a one mile radius in just three days and rapidly growing. If she ever went villain or on some kind of rampage the damage she could do to wherever she was transferred or here, was… he didn't even want to think about it really. The sheer danger she presented to any location with any number of people, coupled with her instability, made it impossible to simply not accept her into the Wards and put her under watch.

"She has your phone number. I fail to see what the problem is… if you prefer you could go with her." Piggot shot back.

That was something he also found a little weird. Piggot generally wasn't the nicest person but she was practically biting off Yamada's head from the moment she came into the PRT HQ.

"I'll be staying right here." Yamada answered, meeting Piggot's gaze with a cold one of her own. "To make sure there are no more oversights in terms of the Ward's personal wellbeing…"

And evidently Yamada was willing to bite right back. He was guessing old enemies of a sort. If Yamada really was some old enemy of Piggy, then the rumors of Piggot being out the door were probably true. No way someone would volunteer to work with a director they couldn't stand.

Kind of opposites in every sense of the word now that he got a look at them.

Piggot, late forties or early fifties in terms of age, fat, bitter as can be. Jessica Yamada, late twenties to mid thirties he guessed, beautiful and slender, and had a compassionate streak to her that was so passionate she'd wage war for her patients.

"Whilst I can understand your reasons for wanting to get Ms. Barnes out of the Bay, hiding information from Taylor won't end well." Legend argued. "We've already seen that. She could be kept ignorant of the fact that Emma's become a Ward but there's also a possibility that she could find out. And if she does, what then? If we somehow manage to regain her trust the revelation would irreparably destroy those mended bridges. And if she were to still be a rogue it might just push her over the edge into full villainy."

"The chance that she finds out about Emma Barnes if she's transferred to another state are so remote-"

"The Wards know. The PRT agents here know. Her family will be transferred out with her. We would know. There's enough of a trail to be followed if Taylor really wants to follow it, which she might given the distrust that must exist there... Even if you are right and the chances are miniscule you'd only be making a house of cards ready to be torn down again at the slightest inkling of the truth." What they could see of Legend's face was twisted in a sombre frown. "If we want any chance of getting her back we can't be caught in a lie."

"What about transferring her out and then telling Taylor she was accepted?" Militia suggested. "Best of both worlds."

"Its crossed my mind but I'm worried that might look like we're taunting her or something. My suggestion is to take her into the Wards and then let Taylor choose if she's to be transferred out. Or, let her stay and bury hatchets." Legend spoke.

Yamada leaned back in her chair. "You want to give her some kind of agency in the choice. Not just decide and then expect her to accept it…" She hummed in thought. "I can see how that could mollify her. Smart."

Legend shook his head. "This whole thing is a crap-shot. Every plan carries a degree of risk that's nearly unacceptable. I'll send the information to the think tank to see if they can tell us which is the best course of action."

"What we really need." Carlos spoke up for the first time, drawing the eyes of the others towards him. "Is Dinah."

Legend nodded. "Yes. Her ability would be invaluable right now." He turned to Miss Militia. "Where are we on the issue of Coil?"

"I don't think we've plugged the last of Coil's spies here." She answered. "While our intel has managed to give us the location of three of Coil's bases, whenever we arrive he's cleaned out his operations and moved somewhere else."

"You could have gotten every leak and instead the theory of his thinker power being that of a Pre-cog is on target." Yamada put in.

"If that's the case then why would he go through so much trouble to kidnap another Pre-cog? It doesn't make sense." Miss Militia put in. "She's powerful of course, but if he was a pre-cog himself he wouldn't need her. Now that we're talking about it, it's very likely he's been using Dinah's precognition to stay ahead of us."

"All he'd need to do is ask her what the chances of X base getting hit next and he'd know immediately which one he had to move." Legend mused.

"He can't have endless real estate to keep leapfrogging through." Piggot added.

"No but he can stall us with the run around long enough to escape the Bay with all of his operations intact. We're on a strict time-table here." Militia argued.

Legend tilted his head, curiosity shining through. "What are you planning?"

The woman took a breath, then, looked at them. Pointedly.

They, and everyone else, got the message.

"Aegis, Clockblocker." Legend spoke, smiling sadly. "Might you excuse us please."

(X)

When he and Carlos entered the Wards dorm they were both quiet. Carlos was brooding. Guy wouldn't admit it if asked, but Dennis could recognize brooding when he saw it.

"What're ya thinkin?" He found himself asking.

"I'm thinking this is a real fucked up catch-twenty-two." He answered. "I get why Piggot and Militia want her out. Caused Taylor grief beyond compare and is as unstable as Taylor is too. Hell I want her out. But I can get Legend's thought process. We can't keep lying like this. If we were truthful from the very beginning none of this would have happened."

Carlos sighed, rubbing his hand over his mask before he just flipped it off and rubbed his actual face.

"I fucking hate this."

"What's going on?"

Dennis and Carlos turned and looked up towards the second floor, where Missy leaned on the railing, staring down at them.

Carlos sighed then reached down towards his wrist communicator, opening all Ward channels. "Roll call." He demanded. "How many of you all are still in the building?"

One of the room doors opened, revealing one of their two latest transfers. Weld.

He was a little ashamed to admit that the metal based Case 53 was a little intimidating. Then again, he hadn't really had a chance to speak with him or Flechette over-much since they arrived. Too busy, too much crap happening. Didn't help that Weld didn't go to school like the rest of them. "I'm here."

"This is Browbeat," Brendan's voice crackled through the comm. "Me and Gallant are on our way back from patrol. Twenty-minutes tops."

"This is Flechette, thirty minutes for me and Kid, captain."

"And Vista is finishing an after school project… We're having a team meeting." Carlos said. "Time we sat down and talked about… everything."

(X)

Two hours later, after Browbeat, Gallant, Weld, Flechette, and Kid Win had returned, delivered their reports, got changed, and showered, they were all in the main living-room in a circle.

Carlos and Dean on the chairs. Chris next to Weld on the couch. Vista was sitting beside him on the other couch. Flechette was sitting on the kitchen island bar stool a little ways off, facing them.

"Alright." Carlos sighed. "We gotta talk about this…" He paused, working his jaw. "Fact is...we might be ending up with a new teammate."

Vista fell back in her seat. "This is crap. Why!?"

"Is it that girl?" Asked Weld. "Emma Barnes right?" He looked around. "While Flechette and I were told a few things… we're still spotty on the details." Missy growled.

"What you gotta know is that she's a worthless bitch." Missy snarled.

"Enough, Missy." Carlos spoke out. "Look, Legend, Militia, and the others have been going back and forth with this for days. They've tossed around the idea on moving her to another state, but… given everything, it looks just as likely that Emma's gonna be staying. At least that's what it was leaning towards when Dennis and me left the conversation."

Dennis saw his teammates shuffle in their seats. He heard Missy breath angrily through her nose.

Lily looked confused.

"Ok… Look. Like Weld said we're a little spotty on the details. But I've run guard duty on Emma once or twice. She's definitely got a couple of bolts loose but that's a Shaker 10 at least, with her power's range growing by the minute. Maybe we could contribute if we knew a little more here. Lets take it from point A. What's the deal between Emma and the teammate of yours that went ape-shit?" Lily asked.

"Emma was the reason Taylor triggered at Winslow." Chris said sullenly, looking at the ground. "Taylor never talked about it. But we've more or less figured out that Emma, along with another former teammate of ours, Sophia Hess, Shadow Stalker, basically tortured Taylor for nearly two years until she finally triggered… "

"Shadow Stalker was one of yours while this happened?" Weld asked. "You allowed someone like that on your roster?" Weld asked curiously.

"Not our decision. We were 'undermanned' and needed another cape. It definitely didn't hurt that she's a 'Hard counter'," Missy air quoted. "To a lot of villains in the bay. Yeah. Piggy wanted her with the Wards."

"It was ultimately Piggot's decision to keep Hess on the roster yes. She was always violent and stand-offish, but competent at least."

"So what ended up happening after Herbert Triggered?" Flechette asked.

"Hebert." They all-sans Weld, corrected her automatically.

"Ooookaaay. Sorry. Hebert. What happened?"

Dennis decided to take up the slack since it looked like Carlos was gonna drag this out even more than he had to. "Long and short of it?" The question was rhetorical, he didn't even bother waiting for an answer. "Didn't take Director Piggy or Halbeard long to figure out Hess was responsible for the trigger. Hess violated her parole with that kind of damage so it should have been an open and shut case to ship her off to juvie. We had something of a drug problem in the Bay though, some Tinker tech stuff that had like a really really high body count. None of the heroes here are strangers, everyone knows them, undercover cops are scared of taking this drug with the high death rate, so Piggy gets an idea. Milk out Stalker for all she was worth. She sent her undercover to find whoever was selling this crap to the Merchants."

"They're defunct now, aren't they?" Lily mused. "And… isn't sending a Ward undercover like, against the rules or something?"

"Yes, but that was the deal she cut. Sophia would find the dealers and then she'd get sent to LA to be under Alexandria boot camp or something." Dennis finished.

"Heh, talk about trying to have your cake and eat it." Weld mused.

"Yeah well, that's what's gotten us here." Carlos said. "Long and short of it as Dennis said, before Sophia transfers out, Coil attacks the prison. I don't know how he found out so much or what exactly he did but Taylor and Sophia were brought together. Taylor found out and that anger or whatever was used by this Master that took control of her enough to turn her against us. The rest as they say is history. Which brings us here, discussing how recruiting Emma is going to affect us and possibly Taylor as well."

Missy hissed. "I want nothing to do with her, even if she joins the Wards. Taylor was our friend. I'm damn sure not gonna smile and pretend everything is ok with the person that fucked her over! Its not right!"

Carlos sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "No one is asking you to..." He paused. "Listen, Barnes won't join until she's psychologically fit too, it won't be till a while."

Missy glared and Carlos passed a hand over his face. "Look, Missy, I don't want her in either. Its clear that this girl is poison to the team, none of you who knew Taylor want her here; you're all chomping at the bit to rip her head off and are snapping at everyone around you because of it. So no. I don't particularly want her on the team if that's any consolation but I have to accept that right now this situation is something no one is gonna be happy with till everything is said and done, if ever."

"Yamada did say that she regrets what she did." Chris spoke, eyes glued to the table or the floor. Dennis couldn't tell.

"She's a fucking moron then." Missy snided. "What she did to Taylor for that time at Winslow, collaborating with Sophia to fucking torture someone who was her friend? And for what? What the hell was the point of it all!? This is the very last person I want with me in a fight for my life and if Yamada can't see that then she's a fucking moron!" Missy hissed.

"Langua-"

"Oh fuck you!"

Carlos closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He turned towards Dean who was leaning back in the chair, head thrown back with his eyes closed. "Dean. You've been quiet so far."

"Hard to think." The Empath answered. "You're all at a fever pitch. Dennis is confused, angry, sad. You're stressed and irritated beyond belief. For Missy I'd best keep quiet. No offense. And Chris is trying to distract himself from this with his work. Plus he's depressed as hell." He leaned back into the seat. "For my part?" He rubbed at his aching head. "I'm with Yamada here."

"You can't be serious!" Missy snapped.

"I've run guard duty with Flechette." Dean retorted. "Empath remember? I've been sensing her whenever she has a therapy session. And its clear from the few times the subject of Taylor is brought up that she is actually sorry for everything that happened. She's freaking terrified of everything. She practically jumps at shadows and flinches whenever something or someone new shows up."

"Thought it was just me really." Flechette offered.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Its not. Sadness, desperation, fear. I can feel it all there. Its just a slew of negative emotions. The girl has some serious damage but we're not gonna do anything productive by laying into her. I'm not saying you have to love her and become best friends or something, but yeah. At least be civil if she becomes a teammate. That's my vote."

"No offense, but this is a real mess." Weld commented.

"What's your take on it, Weld?" Asked Carlos, as everyone turned their heads to him.

"Well, nobody bite my head off here, but I didn't know Taylor, never met her, so maybe I'm just more detached from this than all of you, but I'm gonna go with Stanfield's suggestion. You don't necessarily have to be her friend but being civil shouldn't be out of the question I'd say."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say. Your stay here is temporary…"

He held up his hands. "You're right. But that's my vote for whatever its worth." Weld turned towards Flechette. The Asiatic girl perked up. "What's your take on this?"

"Well… I'm gonna go with you and Dean. Can't say I know Hebert or Barnes but if she's actually sorry then I say she deserves a second chance. I mean, this is a free country and second chances are a given right?"

They fell into a quiet, it took a while but Carlos eventually broke it.

"Anyone else have something to add?"

No one said anything.

"Alright… well… we've all said our piece. World keeps spinning and we still have work to do. Missy. You and me have patrol in twenty minutes. Everyone else can go do whatever I guess."

He stood, Missy did the same, the two of them marching up the steps as Chris got up and went to his room and shut the door. Brendan found the remote and turned on the TV while Lily and Weld joined him.

Dennis took a breath, got up, and marched right out of the dorms.

He began walking through the base, hands in pockets. He walked past the gym, the cafeteria, some of the offices, and finally made it to the infirmary. It was empty. Thank god for Panacea. He'd never forget the night of the prison raid. It'd been the first time he'd seen this room filled to capacity and he hoped to god it would be the last.

He pushed through towards the warded wing reserved for patients that required isolation.

He opened the door and was surprised to find Legend of all people sitting out in the hallway.

The man looked up. "Oh. Clockblocker, what can I do for you?"

"Uhhh, nothing sir, didn't even know you were here to be honest."

The man glanced at the door behind him. "She's in a session right now with Yamada. I don't think you can interrupt."

He nodded. Doctor patient n' all that he guessed.

Legend leaned back, his head to the wall. He shook his head. "You know… I keep asking myself… over and over again: 'How the hell can I make this work?'" He scoffed out a laugh as though remembering some old private joke. "What can I do to help Taylor and do the right thing regarding Ms. Barnes, those goals seem irreconcilable, to be honest."

He saw the man's lips purse. "I want to help both girls without putting one's life over the other." He looked at Dennis with a wry smirk. "If anyone ever tells you that being a real hero is easy, Mr. Cook, you have my permission to tell them to go to hell."

"I could time-freeze their car at high noon while they're inside. Ever been stuck in a car for ten minutes with no air conditioning? Not pretty."

Legend barked out a laugh at that.

Dennis found himself fidgeting where he stood and, suddenly self conscious, he didn't want to seem stiff and awkward by standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway.

Then again, the only available chair was next to Legend.

"Umm… may I?" He asked.

"Please, by all means." The man answered gesturing towards the chair.

"Now if you're not here for me I can only assume you're coming in to see Emma. Now… Mr. Cook, this is gonna sound a little threatening but there's no other way to really say it in a non threatening way. But I trust you understand that this young woman's psyche is rather fragile and that you're not planning on doing anything…" He paused searching for words.

"No sir." He spared him the effort. "I just wanna talk and if she wants me to leave I'll leave."

"Hmm." He nodded. "Can I ask why? None of the other Wards come by unless they have to."

Dennis took a deep breath. He wasn't really sure. But if he had to give an answer…

"I… I guess that what I really want is an opinion sir. If we're gonna be working with her I may as well just get a read on her."

"I get it. Are you… upset, at the possibility of her staying?"

"A bit. Split on it really."

Before they could continue the conversation, the door opened and Yamada stepped out. The woman paused when she caught sight of him though. "Mr. Cook. I didn't know you were assigned today."

"Uhh." He stood up. "I wasn't, I just dropped by. Wondering if I can get a look and conversation with uhh-" He bit down on the joke he had on the tip of his tongue. "Ms. Barnes if that's at all possible."

Yamada tilted her head, eyeing him.

She turned and opened the door a crack. "Emma?"

"Yes?" He heard from inside the room.

"There's someone here who'd like to speak with you if that's alright?"

"Who?"

"Clockblocker, from the Wards team. Is that ok?"

There was a pause and Dennis almost missed the near whispered "Ok." From inside.

Yamada nodded. "It'll just be a moment." She clicked the door shut. "She said yes. Dennis. I don't have to tell you that."

"Don't worry. I won't screw around. I just wanna talk. If you want you can keep the door open to listen in."

She nodded, and opened the door. Dennis walked in, first thing he saw was the shock of red hair.

She was pretty… kinda thin with bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation… but still kinda pretty. Maybe.

"H-Hi…" It came out very meek.

"Hey." He said, reaching over for a chair and pulling it over. "Well I'm Clockblocker, Clock for short. I like watching reality TV, music videos, and basketball. What about you?" He smiled a bit, though she'd never see it with his mask on.

"W-Well… you know my name already and…" Emma paused.

When it didn't look like she'd continue he decided to prod a bit. "And… what… are you into? Games, fashion, sports? Might get a conversation going with two out of those. In the third I'll just listen and pretend not to fall asleep." He joked, shrugging.

She smiled lightly. "Basketball. I like the Celtics… f-family's always been big fans." Dennis smiled.

"I was there in Boston when they beat the Lakers to win the championship. Amazing atmosphere right?" Emma perked up.

"Y-You were? That's great." She still had a nervous look on her face, but her tone of voice seemed a bit more accepting. So far so good…

"Yup. Mom and dad went bonkers and stuff. This was before I became a parahuman so it was when I had something a lot more valuable. Free time." He laughed, she just smiled.

He was wondering how to broach some of the more sensitive issues when there was a sudden commotion outside, a slew of voices sliding into the room from the hallway.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Dennis stood and marched towards the door. "Dunno, I'll go find out."

He opened it, just in time to hear Legend's voice. "I want this whole building swept from top to bottom! Now! Send out a team to his home, freeze his bank accounts. The works. This gets done yesterday!"

He looked to Yamada who stood just a little ahead of him. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

She looked over her shoulder to answer. "Coil. Someone just dumped information all over Piggot's email. His civilian ID, accounts, business holdings and properties, everything. Coil doesn't have an agent in the PRT, Coil is in the PRT. His name is evidently Thomas Calvert."

"Calvert?" He blinked. "The guy that runs the treasury and logistics? Holy shit was he hiding right under our noses or what."

"It seems like it." She answered.

"Not any more." Legend promised, mouth set in a thin line as the troopers ran off to do their assigned tasks. "Alright all we need is to-"

Militia stepped into the room. "Legend, we've swept the building roof to basement he's..."

The base alarms went off.

"What the hell?" He asked, somewhere he heard Militia answering her phone. "Hello? What?" Over the loudspeakers, he heard Piggot's voice.

"This is Director Piggot. All protectorate heroes and Wards are to report immediately to the operations room. This is neither a request or a drill. We are entering a state of heightened emergency as of now." Dennis' mouth dropped

'What the hell is going on now!?'


	34. Interlude: Dragon

Interlude: Dragon

Running final diagnostics check.

All systems Green.

"Assault Suit Unit 4-Peregrine. Launching." Dragon intoned as the massive suit Peregrine soared from the Air Force Base in Pease, New Hampshire, on its own specially cordoned off runway. It had been left on standby there until Taylor was captured.

Very likely it would stay there. Taylor had already gone postal once. It was not beyond possibility that it would happen again.

It was equipped with cryo-canons, foam cannons, heat insulation, high grade reinforced steel, two mini-guns, three rocket cylinders, one of which held an array of tinker-tech grade rockets, a self assembly and repair program, a high tensile, high tolerance, fibre mesh that was all but impossible to cut by any blade weapon hidden beneath the layers of steel, four autonomous drones held within a compartment along its back, and these were equipped with heat beam weaponry, tasers, Brute rated nets, and a self destruct sequence that could go off with the equivalent force of twenty pounds of C-4.

If nothing else it wouldn't just be reduced to scrap in less than ten minutes.

The roar of its engines would have hurt someone's hearing had they been standing too close as it lifted off from the runway and soared into the air, its destination: Brockton Bay.

Dragon would have sighed. Twenty-seven days ago she sent the Fast Response Suit Unit 2-Draco in on a call for assistance in regards to the prison break, and all she did was slow down Surtr for a few minutes. Thankfully, PRT officials were able to salvage and send back any spare parts that could work on making a new suit.

What they couldn't bring back though… was Colin.

She had him in one of the best facilities money could buy, with a private physician that looked him over every three days with round the clock nursing care. Very professional and very discreet.

His condition was stable… but not improving.

It wouldn't improve with… conventional science so she was looking into… alternatives.

There were avenues of research she couldn't venture through, unfortunately. But while she was limited, she knew a great many people that weren't so… restricted. People that were willing to do her this favor in trade for a piece of her tech. Any of her tech.

A trade she was willing to grant.

She wasn't… angry at Taylor… ok… She was, but no one could help it if they were under Master influence. It was simply beyond their control. So she'd be more honest by saying she had mixed feelings on the issue in regards to Taylor.

Where she didn't have any mixed feelings, however, was Coil.

Everything that had happened, everything that had been suffered, all the pain the people, Heroes, Wards, PRT, and others alike had been subjected to since that day could rightfully be laid at his feet.

And so it was when the software that dedicated itself to monitoring PHO gave her several high priority alerts at once that someone was carpet posting in regards to a cape's civilian ID (Probably with use of a Bot with a cheaply made hand-me-down algorithm to repeat itself every couple of seconds) and she was required, by law, to eliminate these postings and lock down their respective threads, she did so…

With the slowest software program she had available. She hadn't even used the thing since she first upgraded it a year or so after she officially… was.

She couldn't be blamed if so many other priority issues made it impossible to place these particular posts at the top of her 'To do' list.

Coil would just have to deal with his identity and photo being on a public forum on several threads for the next fifteen to twenty minutes.

Not very long at all.

And while it wasn't required by law, she felt it was in the interest of public security to make Director Costa-Brown aware of his identity.

She also alerted the airport security, police, coast-guard, highway patrol police, along with most public transportation agencies in the New Hampshire area… and the surrounding states.

And European Interpol.

And the European Department of Parahuman Affairs, the EU's equivalent to the Protectorate.

…

…

And most of South America.

For public security reasons only of course.

At any rate, Coil was a secondary issue at this particular moment. Approximately seventeen minutes ago the Bay had simply exploded with violence.

E-88 and ABB affiliated gang members were having open shoot-outs and raids in the street, attacking buildings, ransacking apartments and warehouses, all of which were purchased in some way or had a link towards Fortress Industries, the Endbringer shelter industry.

Calvert's properties.

The E-88 and ABB weren't attacking each other but were, in fact, being attacked by what seemed to be something of a private paramilitary group, complete with tinker tech weaponry and armor. At least one location had an armored vehicle with mounted weaponry.

If she had to guess, someone had turned the ABB and the E-88 against Calvert. His manipulations and use of civilian ID's to target the Wards must have come back to bite him in the ass.

She'd have applauded if the fallout wasn't spreading through half the city

Injuries from car accidents, stray gunshots and the actual combatants themselves were steadily rising and with the Protectorate and PRT forces already scrambling and engaging the rampaging gangsters where they found them this was only going to get worse. This was especially true if the reports she was getting about Lung being seen out and about weren't just exaggeration.

She would have to make him her first priority if it was confirmed he was seen in combat. Lung could easily level entire city blocks if he got amped up enough.

As it was the ABB was setting fires in what truly were random locations. Tossing Molotov cocktails in cars, buildings, parks, and anywhere else that seemed like it could hold a flame. No doubt to spread the emergency responders thin. The Empire hadn't adopted the same tactics but the sheer number of gangsters they were fielding led her to believe they believed they didn't need to.

She had all but hijacked the Brockton Bay emergency lines and channels, using at least three different programs to answer, question, and direct the calls that came in, sending out ambulances and regular police force to the areas of minimal risk while sending the men and women of the PRT towards the places that had clusters of calls coming in with reports of Parahuman activity. Already there was word of Krieg, Alabaster, Rune, Othala, Victor, and Cricket through the north end of downtown and part of the docks. Oni-Lee had been sighted in at least ten different city blocks in just a few minutes. No doubt he was using his teleportation for maximum distance.

She brought in another algorithm program to track and calculate just how fast he was moving. Perhaps later she could get an accurate measure on the distance he could travel in his teleportations and just how many milliseconds he needed between jumps and clones.

Still, there was no sign of Kaiser or Lung fighting as of yet. Thank Scion for small favors.

She listened in further, Legend was already on scene, using much of his abilities to put out the aforementioned fires and disable whatever gang member he came across, Velocity and Triumph were not far behind, with Miss Militia and Brandish on their way with the bulk of the protectorate forces.

She was getting mixed reports on if the Wards were joining or not. Evidently the higher ups of the Brockton Bay Protectorate were not too keen on sending the kids into what was fast becoming a literal warzone.

When she entered Brockton Bay airspace she immediately opened a channel to the heroes and PRT.

"This is Dragon. Legend, tactical analysis indicates Krieg, Othala, Victor, and Cricket are attacking a small business building at the corner of Winchester and Forty Second avenue. I will head there unless you believe I am needed elsewhere."

"This a rescue unit or a combat model?" She heard him ask.

"Combat." She answered. "Heavy ordnance."

"Confirmed. Go and take them down, don't need to tell you about keeping damage to a minimum."

"Understood." Dragon soared through the sky, lowering her descent as she saw the skyline of Brockton Bay. The suit cameras could already pick up the smoke and fires. A scanner already picking up the chips of police black and whites and PRT vans.

She drew up the GPS Nav-System as she entered the city limits, flying over the buildings, making note of the spreading violence to upload to the PRT and police emergency response units in short order.

As she drew close to downtown she dipped below the skyline, weaving through the city streets and avenues to buy herself those few extra seconds she'd need to get in close before the villains could see her approach.

Finally, when she reached Winchester she turned on a dime, crossing the last three blocks needed in less than five seconds before her combat unit hit the ground, wings folding up and activating the kinetic barrier system.

She hacked into the camera systems of the Fortress office building in question within and spotted another dozen E-88 thugs, finding with them three of the four parahumans in question: Krieg, Othala, and Cricket.

No sign of Victor, she'd need to run a scan after she took these three down.

"Throw down your weapons. Cease and desist at once." Dragon spoke over the Peregrine's speakers. The foam cannons at her shoulders came online.

The thugs scattered, shooting their handguns, assault rifles, and any weapons they had available, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off of her kinetic shields.

The containment foam cannons fired like fire hoses, hitting one gangster in the back and knocking him off his feet to faceplant on the ground. Another was thrown up against the wall, sticking there as the foam hardened around him.

Electric tasers were fired out of a miniature gun mounted on the suit's head, just beside its right eye. One, two, three, four, five. The sixth thug ducked into an alley, just barely avoiding the electric projectile. His friends fell down, unable to scream as they twitched and writhed on the ground, several thousand volts coursing through their bodies.

The E-88 members inside were now aware that something was wrong, the noise had alerted Cricket no doubt.

She spied one of the normals moving towards the window and swiveled one of her shoulder canons to fire.

The foam hit the window like a rock, shattering it and slathering itself over the thug's chest and face as he came towards it. He screamed, startled, trying to move before the foam hardened, leaving the man to topple over.

He still screamed at his friends though.

"Dragon!" Her microphones picked up, the cameras in the Fortress building didn't have sound. Krieg immediately moved, rushing towards the other side of the building, towards the fire escape. He was the most senior member here, the leader at this time. She needed to take him down first.

The compartment at the back of her suit opened up and four drones activated, the size of beach balls the four could move where she couldn't. One moved into the destroyed front door, the other headed up towards the roof, and the last two around the back to cut them off.

Dragon's sensors picked up movement, one claw digging into the ground listening to the vibrations as a dozen other instruments triangulated the positions of people moving in the building. Krieg had ducked back in, running into the hallway as the drones came round the building. Coordinating with the hacked security cameras she knew where every one of the thugs stood and moved inside.

So did her drones.

She heard gunfire and spotted the warning signs on Drone 2, focusing on its uplink in time to see the drone firing tasers and paralyzing toxins the size of thumb-tacks with pinpoint accuracy.

She focused on the group currently running towards the roof, where another of her drones lay in wait.

They opened the door in time to get a face full of containment foam.

Drone 3 suddenly blinked out as damaged. She rewound its camera feed.

One bullet from a high powered sniper as it was chasing Othala. Victor no doubt. Or a really, really, lucky shot to have hit the drone in its main camera. As the computer compensated and activated a secondary infrared system it came online just in time for some other E-88 thug to swing at it with a steel pipe, moving far faster than normal.

Powered up by Othala. She gave him a Mover rating and perhaps some Brute to go with it.

Drone 2, however, pinged an alert. Cape.

Focusing on that camera the thing was currently trying to stun Cricket. The young woman's lightning fast reflexes allowing her to dodge but not much else in the confined hallway. She was inching her way towards a door to give herself some cover.

Dragon took up manual control, leaving the Peregrine on auto-pilot. Cricket's hand moved to the door, intent on opening it, and Dragon fired when she was already mid motion.

Containment foam burst from the drone's canon, full power. It slathered the door, Cricket pulled back but the splash from the still liquid foam managed to get on her stomach and still outstretched hand. As it hardened, it slowed her down. Not by much, but just enough.

Down she went with a chest full of tasers.

Drone 1 had cornered Krieg, the kinetic manipulator wasn't going to get hit by any foam, his ability to all but cancel the momentum and inertia ensuring that. It didn't mean that she couldn't trap him anyway.

Drone 1 continued to fire, with drone four abandoning its search protocols to join it, making sure she had enough foam.

Soon enough, the foam had hardened into a mass blocking the door and hallway of the room. That should be enough to hold him until the PRT arrived. She kept Drone 4, the more well stocked drone, there and sent Drone 1 off into its search patterns. She had Drone 2 continue to search the office building, but no signs of any capes. So, Cricket and Krieg. Nice haul.

"This is Dragon to PRT HQ. I have Krieg and Cricket caught and apprehended, along with plenty of criminals incapacitated at the moment. Requesting immediate extraction."

"Affirmative, back up on the way for extraction." She heard the person over her communication network. Dragon began to look through the PRT network for an update on things.

Dauntless was currently by the docks with Triumph where the ABB were raising hell. Legend was moving fast towards the north end apartments. Aparently there was some kind of infighting with the ABB and the E-88 after all. Purity had just taken to the skies and was raining literal death on the asian gang members. Must have ended her little hiatus when word of Coil's actions came to light.

Velocity and Battery were on base at the PRT HQ for protection in case the ABB and E-88 got it into their heads to attack there as well.

The Wards, however, were on the move. Being sent to search and rescue locations or zones that were slowly but surely being pacified to help with the emergency efforts, their standing orders were to stay far from the fighting, freeing up some PRT agents to head there instead.

"This Dauntless; me and Triumph are moving towards the industrial district. Word is Rune and Alabaster are there."

"Dragon, you read?" Legend.

"I'm here."

"Be on the look out for Kaiser and Lung. We need to take them out. Once they're gone or they've been forced to retreat the others will follow right after. They are our top priority. I want them found twenty minutes ago. We don't have hard counters for either of them so be care-"

Suddenly, a broad sweeping call from one of the PRT agent radios. 

"This is Team Theta. We spotted Ashburn heading downtown, she's on the roofs."

"Did she attack you?" Dauntless asked, all communicator icons activating for the Protectorate heroes and Wards.

"Negative, saw her jump across a roof two blocks down as we were setting up a perimeter. Had to rewind the recording devices on our helmets to make sure. Should we pursue?"

"Negative." Legend answered that time. "Hold position. How long ago was this?"

"Three minutes, five tops. Sorry sir, we didn't want to call it in and then realize it was just a mistake."

"Don't worry about it son. Dragon, add her to your list of high priority targets. Kaiser, Lung, and Ashburn. If they sneeze I wanna know about it."

"Understood."

She took to the sky, the whine of thrusters and weight reducing tech surging to life, the massive battle suit moving like its namesake as it went to the air. Scanners and satellite uplink giving her a minute by minute update on everything happening in the Bay, looking over the footage of her last confrontation with Surtr, reanalyzing the patterns and tells she gave in that form as opposed to her more normal state.

She hoped it wouldn't come to an all out war in the street with her. She truly did. Not for her suit, it was just bits and pieces that she could rebuild in a month. But 'Master influence' could only shield one so much before they were simply seen as 'dangerous' and in the middle of a city, surrounded by civilian apartments and businesses, that was one line that could be crossed with just a stray gout of flame in the wrong direction.

She really didn't want that to happen to her. Despite the damage she'd done to Colin she could still remember how the taciturn tinker described her when she asked after that conversation with Gallant.

'She's shy and reserved. She is acclimatizing to her teammates faster than Stalker did and being accepted more in turn. The cohesion between herself and her teammates is decent and continues to improve.'

Militia, Dauntless, and the late Assault especially held her in high esteem if Armsmaster's impressions weren't enough.

He said she would have made a fine hero. Some of the highest praise he'd ever given a Ward. To this day she only knew of one other Ward to have gotten those words out of him.

Vista.

And Coil destroyed it all. She had no doubt the knowledge of Sophia was used in some way. She could recognize that Colin, Miss Militia, and Piggot had some blame there as well, unintentional or no, but the catalyst of the whole thing was Coil. He was the one that planned it and executed it. He was the one that hired the Master, whoever he or she was.

The Peregrine reached optimum altitude and began its scans, searching through city blocks at a time with its special sensors and all but panning over the whole of the city with visuals.

Four minutes into her scan though, it became a redundant effort.

She could literally see the shockwave sweep through the city as a downtown building was literally consumed in fire, the flames spreading with an unnatural speed.

She turned her suit, taking off in the direction, one minute, maybe less. She cordoned off the emergency calls coming in from that area, listening in as the PRT and police emergency lines were once more flooded with an entirely new wave of incoming pleas.

She soared over the burning ruin, using her instruments to pierce through the heat and the smoke.

'Oh no.' She thought, dismayed.

It was Lung, already ramped up, standing at ten feet tall and rapidly growing. Grappling with him was a figure that was unmistakable.

"This is Dragon. I have a confirmed sighting of both Lung… and Surtr."


	35. 5-4

5.4

Sirens.

Across the whole city I can hear them. Police, Firemen, ambulances, PRT, they were all here.

Hundreds of wailing screams in the air…

It reminds me of something…

It reminds me of…

A time? Was it a time?

No… an event.

Not with Dad… Not with Mom.

Emma?

Was I standing with Emma?

Ahh yes. It was like that time before. Long before our friendship dissolved into bitter hatred.

When they came from across the sea.

On the day they slew Syan…

I remember...

I shake my head, a sudden headache lancing across my temples, boring through my skull. I groan, a hand rising to rub the ache away when the pain fades as though it was never there.

I blink, trying to bring back the image that had passed, fleetingly, across my mind. A dull fog over my thoughts. I close my eyes, trying to focus.

The murk shifts and stirs. But as I try to peer through the depthless fog I gain no answers…

The phone rings. Lisa.

"Yeah?"

"Ok this shit is crazy. I'm trying to keep it all straight in my head but, frankly, use your discretion to avoid the bullshit. There's no way I can guarantee diverting everyone from your location enough so that they don't see you. Be careful."

"Just tell me where he is." I demanded. ABB, E-88 didn't matter. I already fought off Hookwolf and sent Oni-Lee running with his tail between his legs.

"Alright, Coil's main base is in the basement of an independent business. The business is a front obviously. You're looking for 'New Frontier Architecture' Thirty-second and Cloranth. It's a three story building. All of it plastic walls and fake bullshit. The real base is underground. The compound is a grand total of five levels below ground, the sixth houses some of his vaults and stored goods. I'm not exactly sure what he's got down there so be ready for anything from Tinker-tech tanks or a private robot army."

I paused. "Private. Robot. Army?" I made sure to enunciate as clearly as possible.

Was she serious?

"I don't know! Its freaking vaults! What else would you be hiding down there if not some kind of weapon?"

"Stockpiles of goods or drugs to sell later?"

"Look whatever, make it there fast and hopefully we'll never have to find out. The ABB is focusing on the north end apartments and north-side downtown. E-88 is hitting the docks, the boardwalk and marching through uptown. Go quick and quiet. I'll be giving them the location to some of the escape routes and exits I've managed to pinpoint out of that place. If you just burn him out rather than kill him hopefully they'll be ready to shoot his ass at the end of it."

I frowned. Her little revelation earlier that she'd used our hitting Coil's spies in E-88 to… by some roundabout way turn the E-88 and the ABB against Coil by convincing them he was the one pulling the strings… annoyed me… irritated me.

Something to address after I'd finished this thing.

I'm standing at the roof of an apartment building, hand on a water tower as I see the stacks of smoke rising in the distance, and the sirens sounding out like some cruel opera.

I use my phone to input in the directions Lisa told me about. Five miles from where I am now. Good.

I jump down from the roof tops as I could see helicopters in the distance. I land in the alleyway and begin running.

In the distance, I could hear tires peeling and gunfire, with sirens accompanying them. I run across the street and into the alley way. Stopping by a dumpster I set all the trash inside on fire.

The ash begins to crack and accumulate around me, forming a thicker armor before I continue. I see some police cars drive by at the end of the alleyway and jump back onto the roofs, grappling onto a fire escape before I use it to jump again onto the roof itself.

I rush to the edge, seeing vans and trucks with skinheads attacking an office building off in the distance.

I take a moment to readjust myself with the lack of street signs up above and take off. Pounding off across the tar roofing to leap over towards the next building across the street. I spy some PRT agents forming a perimeter as some police officers moved forward to engage the rioting gangsters.

I keep running, eventually moving back down to ground level after a couple of blocks, taking to the rooftops quickly as I try to avoid the streets that are filled with gangsters, agents and pedestrians.

I hear a helicopter nearby. I pan my eyes, searching, I find it to the east, it passes right above me. Either that was a news chopper, or I had about twenty seconds until the PRT and police have my location.

Luckily, even if it wasn't a news chopper, the PRT have their hands full right now.

The thought made me laugh.

Now…

Where is the king? The Giant Lord?

Not far. I am the sword that must slaughter the rabble. Emma will lead the mortals. As ever she will be the Shiel-

I grip my head, the sharp pain catching me off guard.

What… the hell? What's wrong with me?!

The pain vanishes…

Then, there are arms wrapped around my waist.

My eyes go wide, but I don't have time to move before I'm somewhere else, the glare of the setting sun gone, I hear a scream of some woman behind me, there's a TV to my left, a couch to my right.

Then there's an explosion at my back, amplified by the enclosed space of the apartment.

I lurch forward, my head slamming into a wall.

I hear the clicks of several grenades, my mind already realizing who's attacking. I dive to the side, behind a night table to try and avoid the worst of the concussive force, ash flooding my ears to lessen the damage.

Then the grenades go off.

Plaster and mulched filling collapses over me as the divider wall between the living room and the kitchen is blown out, the ceiling collapsing over my head with its absence.

I push myself to my feet, turning and finding my attacker.

Oni Lee.

The masked psychopath drew his sword in one hand, a knife in another.

The ash from his recently deceased clone came to my aid, rising from the ground to form the familiar length and weight of a longsword in my hand.

Round two it seems.

I charge forward, and suddenly there are three of them, I stab the first through the chest, ignoring the swings of the other two, feeling their blades slide across my ash armor before my elbow is snapping the neck of the clone on my left, releasing the ash blade in my right hand to claw out the throat of the third.

More ash for the pile. I feel a pressure at my leg and look down, Lee planting something on my hip. I stomp down on his face with one boot reaching down to rip off whatever he put on my leg.

The bomb goes off, the force is massive. I don't see fire, I don't feel shrapnel, what I do feel is force. I feel like my hip and knee were just wrenched out of their sockets as I'm thrown like a pinwheel, smashing through an already crumbling wall into the outside world.

I barely even register that Lee is suddenly in front of me in mid fall before we're back in the building, my body still carrying its inertia from the blast to send me through another set of walls before I shattered a porcelain bathroom sink with my skull, the water spraying up from ruptured pipes to soak the ash armor on my body.

I spy my leg, red stains were visible beneath the ash, Bakuda's bombs then. Either by adrenalin or power fueled bullshit I don't feel any pain.

The ash idol rises without my calling it, cracking as the healing light envelops me. I feel a jolt of pain as the bone is wrenched back into its socket.

The ash armor falls off of me in wet clumps. I have a moment to register this before two Oni-Lee's are bursting into the destroyed bathroom.

With a piece of pipe in my hand and the brutal force that the remnants of my armor still gave me the impromptu weapon broke straight through Lee's guard, shoving the blunt edge of his sword into his shoulder hard enough to dispel the clone in and of itself if the blow across his head wouldn't have done it already.

The other Lee placed a bomb on the idol.

I rush out of the way through the door, I only had the briefest moment to feel another pulse of that healing warmth before the explosion destroyed the idol and whatever had been left of this person's bathroom.

My hands lit up in flame and spread fire through the home, turning everything to ash in seconds.

I saw Oni-Lee to my left, a sword forming in my hand and slashing at him before he could touch me, I slashed at another behind me and the third coming from the bathroom before I felt a hand over my head and we were somewhere else, and then we were in a different place, and then in another before my reflexes kicked in and I slashed straight above me, cutting the over-ambitious teleporter in the shoulder before he was gone, his clone in his place that crumbled to ash as it hit the ground.

Three stories down? You'll have to go alot farther than that to try and get me far enough from my ash.

Through the vents, in from the window, the doorway. The ash came and coalesced as if I'd never lost any of it.

Then a Hummer plowed through the wall and slammed into me.

I cough, the air pushed from my lungs before I dig in my heels, grinding myself to a halt. I hear the squeal of tires before the pressure finally abates, the idiot at the wheel letting go of the gas.

The car door opens and I'm greeted by six foot something of muscle and tattoos.

"Lung." I growl.

"Ashburn." He drawls, hands in his pockets as he sauntered his way over the ruins of yet another apartment, getting around his car to face me. Fucker was walking as if he was strolling through the mall.

"How'd you find me?"

"You were not subtle." He answered with a shrug. "And you are not faster than Lee. From there, communication was simple." He tilted his neck, cracking it.

"Stay out of my way." I hissed. As much as I want to cream the ABB right now, I can't be tied up with Lung. Not with the possibility of Coil escaping in the chaos. "I have a score to settle with Coil. Not with you."

The man reeled as though surprised, then he threw his head back and laughed. "Who doesn't at this point?" Laughed the man. "He is already dead. His body just hasn't realized this yet."

He grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. "But Coil is merely a hare to be hunted for sport. It will be at my leisure, and nothing is lost from some other fool claiming such a small prize. You though, you are a beast much more apt for a challenge."

The tensing of his shoulders was the only warning I got before he rushes me in a full on tackle. He slammed me into the wall and my fists came down over his spine and ribs, legs kicking out to hit him in the chest, thighs, and stomach. I would have aimed for the groin if I had the chance.

He pulls away with an uppercut and I counter with a fistful of flame right to his face.

He grunts. Arms rising to slam down in a hammerblow before all those grappling training sessions with Carlos kick in again. I step forward, into his guard, slipping under and around to get behind him. I grip at his arm with one limb whilst my other arm wraps around his neck from throat to nape, falling and pulling with brute strength Lung loses his footing and I squeeze and twist. I'll either strangle him or snap his neck in two.

I hear him laugh.

His free hand reaches up, already glinting with metal scales along the back of his hand.

Up around, to the back of his head, he grips my hand and starts to pull.

My ash armor is strong. Unbelievably strong. Even so, I feel him, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, pulling my grip off, every passing second making it that much harder for me and that much easier for him.

I jump and kick with both legs, slamming my heels into his spine. He roars in pain but regains his footing quickly enough.

I chuck two fireballs at his face only to see him tank it and laugh.

"Disappointing." He mocks.

I roar and slam the ground with my foot and Lung is greeted with incinerating pillars of flame that set the whole room on fire, the smoke immediately becoming stifling and overpowering. I can barely see beyond my own hand.

I hear him roar, and the glint of steel through the smoke is easy to see as he charges, I form a sword, and Lung's swing is laughably simple to dodge, enough so that I get the impression he's barely even trying.

My hunch pays off.

As I duck he turns, faster than before with an uppercut that would have taken my head off. I'm ready and manage to avoid the blow before shoving my sword into his exposed armpit to cut open the artery there.

The fatal blow is shrugged off, and the next thing I know Lung's foot is all but caving in my chest as he counters with a brutal kick that sends me smashing into the front of his Hummer, destroying what little of the car wasn't already burning.

I groan and push off the debris, and I can hear the cracking of ash as my statues come to life and whine away, and I feel their healing power wash over me, numbing the pain and aches as I get back to my feet.

Lung was now almost fully covered head to toe in steel scales, pulling out the blade to let blood gush from the wound, completely unconcerned. His neck hadn't elongated as I heard it could do, nor had he grown wings, but he was already getting beyond my ability to beat since I couldn't just burn him and be done with it.

He looks to be nearing towards eight feet tall now. "You're not entertaining me girl."

"I'm not… your cheap whore!" I hissed and like a memory of a half forgotten dream, I remember, the flame burning in my hand coalescing, small, tiny, a sphere of pure flame. All the energy stored in the center, ready to be unleashed rather than sputtering uselessly in the wind.

I throw it.

It was like a sun went off in the middle of the room, I see liquid fire burst from the sphere like an exploding balloon, the heat rising to unbearable levels in an instant.

Lung howls in pain.

Then I hear him laugh.

I back away but don't even make it a step before a clawed hand lashes out. I jump away, landing on my feet as I see a stream of white hot flame a second before it slams into my armor.

I breathe, and realize too late what a mistake that is.

Instead of air, I suck down fire into my nose, my mouth, my throat.

My lungs burn. I pull away, trying to scream now, feeling the heat burn on my insides, I feel the ash flooding my helmet and visor, protecting me as I hear the idols come to life around me to heal the worst of the damage.

I feel a hand at the back of my head and I can't even move before I'm slammed face first into the ground, once, twice, a third time before I'm thrown like a rag doll.

I hit something, not sure what. When I came to a stop I cough and feel razors on my throat, bloody bile filling my mouth, nails through my chest. I move to pick myself up as I see Lung approaching.

His metallic scales were orange with heat. The metal simmering as though it was just pulled from a forge.

His mask had fallen off somewhere, and the face I see is reptilian. A row of teeth glinting, filed to a point, horns are growing from the top of his skull.

He was becoming… a dragon.

I take in deep breath as I try to get back to my feet.

When he speaks his words are warped, I can barely understand them, his mouth having morphed to something inadequate for human speech.

"This is it? This is what they were so afraid of?"

"Fuck off…" I curse. My head rings like a bell courtesy of a backhand. One that sends me to the concrete wall and slumping down. I felt a searing hot foot on my armored chest and it presses down!

"You're disappointing me girl..." I can hear him sneer. "I expected more."

I try to push him off me, using what strength I still have left.

His foot doesn't even budge.

Lung's eyes burn. Searing pits that don't even resemble what was once human.

Dragon.

I feel a tug at the back of my mind.

I groan, hand to my helmet as the tug gets stronger. Insistent. "What the…"

Dragon… Slaying...

I close my eyes for a second. An instant.

And I see it there, descending with the sun at its back. It lands before me amongst the misty vale… Bigger than the wyverns, bigger than the drakes. I can smell the stink of old blood in its mouth, its claws are blades, every rippling muscle of the beast powerful enough to tear down the castle walls of our keep. Its wings wide enough to darken the sky.

The King did not send me. He did not need to. I am his knight and this is-

Knighthood's highest calling. 

My hands rise, gripping my skull. "Who… What… get-get out of my head."

"Hrgh?" Lung tilted his head.

"Get out of my head…" I muttere, closing my eyes, trying to find some peace in the Dark where I had such comfort once.

And there… I see the armored hand reach out. I follow it and see him. A knight in black. I can't see what's inside the visor. Only emptiness. His gauntlet was closing in on me…

What?

I can only hear the light rumble of a growl, as if the knight was a beast of sorts in human clothing.

I pull away.

"Get out of my head! No! Get out!"

It can't be… Was I… really being Mastered? I thought… that was just… am I really being Mastered!?

Its a song I hear. It soothes and comforts.

Brings peace.

I recognize the sound. Its…

Its mother's flute.

She plays this for me when she wants me to sleep.

Mother wants me to sleep now...

"Your big brother just wants to play is all…" I see the black knight retreat into the darkness, unseen and I see mother's tender pale hand, wedding ring and all reaching for me.

"But… but I..."

"Dragons are dangerous beasts daughter…"

But… that's dad's wedding ring. Not-

And suddenly, I am frightened.

The hand, my mother's hand changes right before my eyes, becomes something different. I try to follow it, to see its owner but find only blackness.

I turn my eyes back to what was once mothers hand.

It isn't human!

The features crumble away, the skin cracks and peels back. The delicate fingers warp and lengthen, too many knuckles, claws grow where nails once stood, seven digits instead of five, a grotesque mockery as though someone who had forgotten what humans looked like was trying to mimic a human limb.

"Sleep my Little Owl. Sleep. Let us protect you now…" The velvet voice was still there but not, a duality stood out to me now where there was none before.

This is-

And the hand closes in, wrapping around me. The song goes on. And I let out a scream before I am dragged down. Down into dark.

What's happening to me!

I was… I was being used. I've been used. Violated...

I need help…

Dad!

Lisa!

Missy!

Chris!

Someone!

Anyone!

Get me out! Get me out! I don't want to stay here anymore with the blood and the bile! Let me out! Let me out! I don't want to be in the locker anymore! I was out! I was out!

I WAS OUT!

God please!

Anyone!

HELP ME!

I'm brought close, and… Mom's hand caresses my cheek.

My lips move, but no words come out.

Then…

I smile.

I let out a small giggle as my eyes begin to close. My arms wrapped around her as I listen to her tune and voice. I hug her close, sinking into her embrace.

The Dark… It is peaceful… a deep peace.

I allow myself to be content, sighing as I closed my eyes.

Mother really is the best…

"Mother tell big brother… I love him too… Just like how I love you…" I could feel her hands through my hair just like before and I can feel her kiss on my brow.

"Of course my Little Owl… of course…"

I listen to the song of my mother's flute as I sleep.

(X)

Lung roared as he flew. The dragon skidded on the pavement like a stone, torrents of blood spilling from his bleeding chest. He came to a stop, laughing, chuckling as he reached his feet. He brought his gaze up, looking at the building now swallowed by bright flames, claws over his chest as it heals rapidly.

Surtr. In his rigid and sharp black armor, and a massive slab of stone that was his sword over his shoulder marched out of the flames as though born from them.

Lung grins. This sixteen foot monstrosity made the PRT retreat like cowards. His shoulders shuddered… He's chuckling, but in his state it sounded more like scraping gravel rather than laughter.

Kenta couldn't care less if Brockton Bay became smothered in fire and ash, or even if an Endbringer Siren sounds from all the chaos that is being unleashed.

He laughs as hard as he can. "Kakatte koi! Bakemono-da!" He taunts in his native tongue.

That moment back in Kyushu against Leviathan. It was the same. And…

This moment… is all that he lives for.


	36. The Fume Knight

Interlude: The Fume Knight

He heard tales in his youth. Tales of madmen and cultists that gave themselves to worshiping dragons in the hope of becoming one. Some succeed, some grew the stone scales, breathed fire.

Fools.

Such feeble, worthless dregs they were. Adhering to fantasy for strength, worshiping some beast that weighed half as much as a castle like it was worthy of godhood.

They are ferocious monsters, the fiercest of challenges for any man who was brave enough to stand before tooth, claw, and flame.

But worthy of worship?

Pathetic.

Feeble and worthless dregs the lot of them. They fantasized about claiming the dragons strength for their own.

This fool seems to have been more successful than most.

And that only makes him the weakest of his fellows.

A fool is still a fool. One who dares to stand and face someone who's already slain a real dragon. Not some preening peacock that needed to slowly gain the barest shadow of the legendary beast's true might.

Like all men who aspired to Knighthood he'd faced a true Dragon. Not the feeble wyrms the size of a horse that scullery maids rushed to the nearest fortress to beg for aid against. Or even the Drakes that fancied themselves the apex predator of the Aerie Mountains and were just as easily saddled and reigned by those lesser servants that arrogantly, or perhaps moronically titled themselves 'Dragon Riders' but a true fire blooded Dragon.

It had been to the frozen lands of the north, the realms of scattered tribes that called themselves Forsans. During the times when they were only just looking to assemble into more than a hodgepodge of near nomadic brutes taking after the teachings and skills of Drangleic.

They'd come like bleating sheep, begging the court for help.

Before the King could ask for anyone to volunteer, he'd stepped forward. It took a sword to slay a dragon. Not a shield.

In those frozen wastes he'd found a trial worthy of a true knight and returned with his trophies.

The Forsan barbarians had cheered his title into their songs.

Knight. Knight. Knight. They would sing as he left that frozen world and returned to his home in Drangleic.

Strange that he should have to travel to yet another world to find a Dragon, even a faux one, to slay again. And one as queer as this one even.

The sorceries, the craft, the people did not make any semblance of sense here.

The buildings were strewn together in utter chaos. It was as if the Lord of this land had called in all the artisans from all the realms and told them to build what they wished wherever they wished it. Nothing had a place here. The homes of peasants hewn with mud that passed for wood or stone were mixed in with the homes of greater castes that were formed of bricks of red rock. And those were beside others that were crafted in glass, towering into the sky, as tall as the spires of Drangleic Castle, and those rested beside buildings crafted in steel, like those of the Kingdom of Iron with its maddened despot.

Some had doors that opened themselves. With lights that came from no torch, water that was not drawn from a well. Heat and cold summoned through the air at will. Webs of interconnected passages that made a man wonder where the support columns could hide.

He would not be surprised to learn if it was all done by magic. For the magics here were stranger still than the city itself.

Men that could fly unaided or move at great speeds, others that did not die when they had been run through with a blade, or others that could turn a blow aside entirely. Sorceries that crafted weapons that could forge themselves and then reforge themselves again into something entirely different, a death like touch that could still a man at will.

And here is this one with aspirations of becoming a dragon. A jester who pretended to stand in the court of might.

Foolish… worthless.

His King did not ask him to venture to the frozen wastes. But his queen had beckoned him forward as her champion this day and he would not fail her. Never.

Raime was one with not only the Dark, but also of the Fire. His Queen had granted him these great feats of power, and he was not one to let them go to waste.

The beast known as Lung lunged forward, and Raime was ready, bringing his massive greatsword down hard in an overhand swing, crushing the beast's shoulder, cleaving it open with a shower of gore that sent its body crashing into the ground.

The wound was grievous, enough to have crippled any beast of this size, but still the dragon cultist moved on his own power, the claw of his left hand striking him in the leg. He responded with a swing from the ground to the sky, carving into the monster's face and chest, powerful enough to knock the cultist up and back to the other side of the road they stood on.

The wound was sealing, the blood that had been gushing from torn flesh now reduced to a mere trickle. The metal scales growing over it. The cultist mimicked a true beast, on all fours now, before he breathes and released a white-hot stream of fire.

He answers with a roar of his own. Perhaps, years ago, it would have worked. But now? With the strength and favor of his queen?

He charged straight through the flames.

With his left hand he grabbed at the beast's face, slamming it into the black road beneath them with a harsh shove and doing it again as the cultist clawed and flailed against his arm.

He pulled away.

Knighthood demanded that he allow his adversary to stand but this was more beast than man, and a man that had forsook his humanity to pursue the worship of a false idol. It was unworthy of courtsey.

He raised his blade and brought it down with a ring of steel against steel and the wet crack of bone and cut flesh.

Lung roared, snarling and clawing at him as he pulled the blade free and brought it down, again, and again.

Then the two of them fell through the road into the underworld. A labyrinth beneath the streets? The catacombs?

They tumble down below, ten, twenty feet, slamming into steel grates that buckled beneath their weight.

The cultist moves with a speed that belies his size, standing over him before his claws come down like hammer blows.

He releases his sword and with both hands grasps at one tree-trunk sized fist, twists and pulls, harshly snapping the limb with a series of cracks and throws the cultist off of him, slamming him face first into a wall before he rolls to the other side, grabbing his sword and picking himself up in a single fluid motion.

The dreg roared, the fire in his eyes blazing hot. He charged and with a swing of his massive blade cleaved open the tunnel around him as it sent a wave of dark red flame that washed over his foe.

Lung roared in agony, as Raime heard the cracks and snaps of the structure around him. He stepped back, towards the hole they'd already made just as the whole thing collapsed, the street above falling like a house of cards over the jester.

With a roar Lung's torso emerged from the debris and Raime charged forward and with his massive blade gored the beast. Lung's claws rose to slice at his helmet and locked him in a vice.

Raime called on the flame burning within him, and to his call, the blade burst into red hot flames, burning inside the impaled Lung.

The dreg roared in agony and with another movement he pulled himself free, using the new leverage to lift and throw Raime like a child's doll, sending the knight crashing through the upper edge of their created sinkhole, tossing him back up to the street.

He lands on his feet in time to see Lung pulling himself up, out of the edge.

With a wet burst of visceral blood, wings now adorn his back.

There is a sound above him, a high pitched shriek that draws his eyes up.

And above, winding through the towering buildings he sees another beast. A dragon of metal. He's seen its like before. But the creature he'd battled had been a small thing. More lizard than anything else, barely a century since its hatching given its size. If it was even born at all. Only sorcery could explain cutting a thing open and finding only sparking lights and burning cables.

…

How he hated this place.

The metal creature released… something from above, some kind of projectile. He leaps out of the way, watching as they explode, collapsing yet another chunk of the unstable street, dropping the ground right out from under him to enter once more into the sinkhole of the city's underworld labyrinth.

The ground shakes beneath his feet, he turns and finds Lung leaping down from above, bull rushing with a roar, mouth alight with flame.

He sets his weight low to the ground, blade at the ready. A jester the size of a drake is still nothing more than a jester.

He ducks under the blow with ease, feeling the wind of the beast's swing over his head. He leans away to avoid the uppercut Lung tried to surprise him with.

Then he swings.

The blade carves open his throat, a literal fountain of red gushing from the new wound onto Raime's chest. The beast tries to breathe and does nothing but cough, gagging and choking on arterial blood before Raime's hand grabs him by the open mouth, fingers crushing the underbite and pulling it to smash his face against the stone and then yanking him down onto his knees.

His blade rises and cuts down, half of one of Lung's newly grown wings is suddenly shorn open, tatters of thin membrane hanging in strips from the bony length of cartilage.

And so here is the court jester as he should be. Rolling on the ground, prostrated and broken crying to the world, swearing that he is worthy. As strong as the lords and knights of the realm whilst begging for borrowed, unearned strength.

He hears a growl and is surprised as Lung moves again after the surely fatal blow. He rises, unimpeded, and punches him dead on, straight into the air. He hits what little remains of a roof above them before he slams back down into the wet muck.

The knight picks himself up, a renewed anger burning in his eyes as he lifts his head and sees the dreg's wounds sealing themselves shut.

He knows of magics that can heal like that… He'd killed their wielders before.

He stands. Greatsword in hand. The worthless dog has yet to learn its place it seems.

If the jester wishes for his body to be reduced to little more than pieces he will oblige him.

Suddenly an attack rains down from above. Projectiles exploding over the two, ice bursting from the impact points. He pulls away, unfamiliar with such magic. Sorcery? Pyromancy? It would have to be the later. A perversion that controls the heat level itself rather than mere flame.

He looks above where he sees the metal beast hovering, its wings utterly still.

Could this strange kingdom not even make the barest effort to make sense?

Lung blasts out a fireball from his mouth, searing hot and moving straight towards it. It explodes feet from its target, coiling harmlessly around some magical barrier.

The metal beast fires white lather from two shoulder cannons down at Lung and Lung flees, ducking out of the way. Faintly, he recognizes the attack. Some liquid that can solidify to be harder than stone. He'd needed to call on the blessings of his queen to see it destroyed.

The jester is apparently not fool enough to overestimate his strength against that particular magic.

Overhead, the metal beast circles like a wolf that stalks a lion. Or a hornet looking to sting a hawk. Staying well out of reach. It is a sound plan. Already he feels an infinitesimal degree of greater respect for the mindless metal animal above than the dreg that aspires to be little more than a leech.

Still, this enemy is interfering, and the honorless upstart is his to kill. The metal creature has no right to interfere.

He ducks low and with a single shove of his powerful legs he rises up towards it, as if he himself could fly, blade at the ready.

It turns in mid air, its head swiveling around to fire a beam of frost magic straight towards him.

He places the blade between himself and it, the magical attack slams into him, pushing him back, straight down. His back hitting some brick building. He plows straight through its surface, the concentrated energy frosting the ash that formed his sword and his arms.

The flames burst from his blade, angry and red, melting the frost.

He sees a flash of blue, another diverted attack from Lung and the metal beast rises once more into the sky, seeking escape. It will return soon, he knows.

He pulls himself from the debris of the building, looking down as Lung lunges from where he stands on the road

Like a battering ram the beast slams into him, he is shoved up, the both of them slamming onto the ceiling of these rooms and tearing it apart. Faux stone rains down, Lung roars and slams him against the walls, his hands big enough to now grasp him by the shoulders as though the ancient Knight is little more than a boy that is not yet a man.

Their sheer weight brings the floor down beneath them, and with the sudden fall Raime frees himself with a burst of pure strength, bringing his weapon to bear mid fall and striking downward. It carves into Lung's bicep, punching straight through him to the pure stone of the bottom floor.

In his remaining hand ash gathers, and he conjures his longsword, thin and slender, the weapon of a different time that serves just as well now.

He plunges it straight down through Lung's remaining hand, pinning it to his other side.

Straddling the leech now, he punches down, over and over again his fists crack against the metal face of the monster. Lung roars and breathes flame, white hot fire washing over the Knight like a geyser. He does not care, he keeps striking, his fists raining down again and again and again, feeling the metal buckle beneath his fist, the bones snap and crunch as they regenerate and try to heal beneath the relentless assault.

Then Lung's arm is free, the claw smacking the knight with a force he could only compare to a Giant Champion, eons ago.

He stands, the ash gathering to form both blades in his hands, as Lung stumbles to his feet. He doubts the lizard can even see clearly anymore, his face a disfigured mulch of metal, bone and blood.

Then more projectiles rain down to smash into both himself and the still healing Lung.

The metal nuisance.

He hears the snaps of stone and whatever other materials were used in the construction and only just manages to lunge out of the building through a wall at his side before the three stories come straight down over where they'd been standing.

He needs to bring it to ground. Make it commit to a place where it cannot fly away.

Its nest, where it lays its eggs, the aerie of its kin. This place would make it come to ground, make it fight. Allow him to destroy it.

And then… its a tickle at the back of his mind, an answer pulled free of its place in the mind of the little mortal. Of his vessel as she slept in Mother's embrace.

The enemy fortress.

He hears a rumbling sound, turning back and seeing Lung bursting free of the debris, his arm and face back to normal, his neck longer, more dragon-esque.

He hears a rumbling sound and it takes the knight a moment to recognize it.

Lung was laughing.

Fool.

Then, with a turn, Raime jumped into the air like a bullet.

He heard Lung roar. Raime pays it no mind. The leech will follow, all too predictable.

He hits the upper rise of a glass tower, gripping the edge and pulling himself over with the sound of crumbling stone and shattering glass, the massive windows shattering with his impact as his eyes pan over the length and breadth of this city, searching.

There… by the ocean shore as she remembers. He can see their soldiers, their warriors gathered on its pitiful battlements.

He hears the beating of wings behind him and doesn't bother to turn before he runs and leaps from the building, spying the circling metal creature coming back around as his feet crash into the roof of another building with the crack of stone. Lung diving straight after him.

If the lower reaches of the city are strange, the rises are even more absurd. Strings and cables, boxes, rotating fans, metal vents that spew out heat. None of it makes much sense to him. No rhyme or reason for any of it that he can see. It is as baffling as it is dismaying.

Regardless he keeps moving, one leap after another allowing him to swallow the distance with absurd speed, the building becoming ever larger in his eyes.

The metal creature screeches above as it passes and he hears it speak for the first time in the voice of a woman.

"Taylor stop!"

Strange. Does this breed have enough intelligence to speak? He did not think it possible.

It turns and with a ray of frost and a slew of projectiles Raime's momentum is brought to a halt as he's hit mid leap.

The frost ray, exploding projectiles and white lather slams into him. He's thrown off course, his body shoved to the side to scrape off a stone building before he hits the ground hard, frost and rapidly hardening foam covering his left arm.

It seems the thing has deduced his intent. It does not want him reaching the fortress.

He turns and continues his sprint, long strides and powerful steps making small craters in the ground as he slips through the winding alleys that could barely fit a horse through them.

The metal one flies above, taking shots where she could, trying to slow him down though only succeeding marginally.

Its when he reaches the sea that he realizes where he is and he turns, finding it there in the distance. The fortress has lights streaming into the sky, a blockade of metal carriages and soldiers with queer weapons that he knows will fire like a crossbow.

This is what the metal one would commit itself to protect.

He charges and can hear a human speaking, shouting with some sorcery or some machine to carry his voice further, a warning of some kind.

Then something hits the ground with a blinding speed, the black rock of the road bursts in snaps and cracks that pelt his body before something hits him hard! It felt like being struck by a Giant lord! He's thrown back, all sixteen feet of momentum brought to a dead halt. He hits the ground with his legs under him, feet digging into the stone road to bring himself to a stop.

He stands, a growl in his chest as the dust clears.

Its a woman.

Dressed in black and silver with flecks of gold at the lining of her cape, and some tower on her midsection. He does not recognize this one. Has never seen her before. He has heard of magics that can strengthen the body, though never to such a degree. A lost art rediscovered perhaps? Intriguing.

There is something above, it draws his eyes and he sees someone else, a sage in green robes flying above, past him, towards the city. Towards Lung.

He growls, low and angry. The dreg was his to defeat. First they send their metal pet to interfere, now they wish to steal a victory from him?

"That's far enough."

The voice brings his eyes up, towards the sky.

Its a man. A man in blue and white, his face only having an eye-mask. He recognized this one. The one that filled his vessel with such fear, such awe.

A… Triumvirate…

The word brings him the images. The names pulled from memory.

Alexandria. Eidolon. Legend…

These are the heroes of this world.

He came to slay a Dragon and instead will bear arms against Lords...

Raime's shoulders shuddered as a rumbling, gravel like sound emerged from his helmet. A chuckle. Before it morphed into deep, rumbling laughter.

He hefted his greatsword onto his shoulder with his left hand, and looked onto the champion this world named 'Alexandria.'

Lords and Dragons. Heroes and Monsters. All will feed the flames in time.


	37. Interlude: Thomas Calvert

Interlude: Thomas Calvert

The irony, that just this morning he was listening to that old classic by his favorite band AC DC, 'Highway to Hell' was not lost on Calvert at all.

The bitch.

As per his usual modus operandi he'd gone to the meeting in one timeline and sent a double in another.

He'd gotten in his car, got to work, sat at his desk and proceeded to listen in on the conversation via two-way radio and mounted camera in one timeline whilst he sat and waited for the other entrepreneurs of Brockton Bay's criminal underworld in another timeline.

Then, all of a sudden, as Lung was getting up to leave in one timeline, in the other Militia and twenty armed PRT troopers stormed into his office, put him in an arm lock, shoved his face into his desk and pressed a gun to his head.

He should have waited another twenty or thirty seconds before collapsing that timeline.

Because then Lisa had stumbled into the bar.

And now here he was with the entirety of the Bay's cape population hunting him down.

He'd actually entertained the notion of turning himself in but given his recent, and now apparently very public, internet accessible actions and identity he doubted he'd last very long in custody. Certainly there were a great many imbeciles like Skidmark in prison that couldn't be made to care one wherewithal of what he'd done involving the civilian ID's of the Brockton Bay Wards. But there were many others like Kaiser, or even Marquis, who would go to great lengths to see him dead. Prison or no prison.

Not to mention that he doubted the Heroes would be lining up to guard him. In fact, if the look on Miss Militia's face was anything to judge by, she'd sooner shoot him herself than step in on his behalf.

After the ill timed collapse of the timeline where he was being arrested, he'd split the timeline again and tried to leave the bar, acting as though Lisa's accusations had infuriated him.

Victor had read his body-language. Lung stepped in his way.

He was honestly lucky that in this particular timeline Lung had seen fit to grant the two minute head start Kaiser had proposed. In the alternative Lung had given him thirty seconds, then had Lee chase him down. Deducting a minute and thirty seconds for 'cowardice.'

He barely made it a city block before his car was blowing up with a tinker-designed bomb.

The last of his rapidly closing doors offered him little warning that a bolo had been thrown out for his cars, his passport, his driver's license. He already discovered his bank accounts were frozen. His private assets at Fortress Industries were being impounded right now. His home was being raided.

Whatever didn't fall under the PRT's wide net, the E-88 and ABB were currently burning to the ground.

He hadn't warned his mercenaries guarding his remaining safe houses and bases across the Bay of the magnitude of the impending attack. As far as they knew his call to come to a full alert status was just his usual sense of caution/paranoia. By the time they realized how serious the attack was they'd be knee deep in a fight. Mercenaries were only loyal if the mission had a high chance of them coming back alive.

These circumstances would obviously put him and his employees at odds.

Right now, in this timeline he was on his way back towards his primary HQ for two things, to gather up the last of his resources and, most important of all, Dinah. If he was going to have any chance of rebuilding, or even surviving for an extended amount of time after this event, he needed her now more than ever. Even if he escaped in the other timeline, there was no guarantee that some of his many, many enemies wouldn't come after him.

Enemies that weren't limited to the Bay, who now knew exactly what name to look for when one trail went cold.

…

Goddamnit! He should have been looking closer at Lisa.

He knew how dangerous she was, how much enmity she held for him, especially after the prison break.

But she had been a concern he'd thrown to the back of his mind. She always hated him, but never acted on it. He'd become complacent with that. He could only guess at how in the ever loving hell she managed to pull off half of these things. Not the least of which was fooling Victor into believing that he sent an agent to kill her in her apartment! He did no such thing, though god knew he wanted to now.

Dinah had taken nearly a two weeks to break, and he'd been burning through alternate timelines in order to hamper and sabotage the PRT investigations, sending out his own men to silence known snitches and contacts the investigators of the Brockton Bay division tended to squeeze when they wanted information, altering time stamps and dates on files, changing a single digit on the case numbers of old incident reports. With the damage his men had brought down on the PRT HQ in their attack such small inconsistencies were easily believed. Inconsequential on their own, but a nick here and there and these small problems piled up to delay the investigation significantly.

Between that and using the now compliant Dinah to stay ahead of the PRT raids, trying to narrow down the best location to move his operation to and at what time he should leave, trying to consolidate an adequate plan to fake his death, several of which had too high a chance of being seen through by the Protectorate Think-tank, and everything else, he had barely given Lisa a second thought. The only thing that had brought his attention back to her had been the attack Ashburn had conducted against the Undersiders which had been the group's death knell for all intents and purposes.

He'd contacted her, a call that had merely served for her to pull the wool over his eyes.

She'd asked him for help. Trying to get him to use his contacts to free Rachel and Alec. He couldn't of course. Piggot and Legend had put those two into the most secure location they feasibly could; none of his remaining contacts would have a prayer of getting close.

He hadn't bothered even glancing in her general direction after she said she would be laying low.

Given the blow, it seemed a reasonable move to make at the time considering that Ashburn may have had some unknown means of tracking them down. She'd hit their base after all, and chased the four across half a city whilst they were mounted on those beasts.

Lisa had played him like a fiddle. He didn't think she was cold hearted enough to get her teammates arrested willingly.

A part of him, a small, infinitesimal piece of his conscious mind wanted to actually laugh at the irony. Another part was impressed. Proud even. Though the two parts combined less than one percent.

The other part, the remaining 99%, wanted to rip Lisa to pieces and throw the remains to the dogs.

Unfortunately, he couldn't even take that pleasure. Lisa was with the E-88 right now.

His immediate concern had to be escape. Later, if he survived, he'd tear her head off with an axe himself.

The van screeched up the driveway and Coil barely waited for the thing to stop before he was jumping out of it, already his bodyguards and mercenaries were barking into communicators and others inside were arming themselves as a boat captain out on the docks was getting woken up to prepare his personal ship and at least three others were preparing cars.

"What are we going to do?" He heard Krouse ask behind him as he opened the main door and stepped in. His civilian ID was already public knowledge, it really didn't matter if anyone saw him. One of the civilians currently in the building shouted, then the whole first story was pandemonium as his bodyguards walked in behind him, weapons in hand.

"Take them hostage!" He barked out the order and within seconds a dozen more armed men were marching out of the elevator spreading out to pre-determined defensive positions.

Hostages wouldn't slow down Kaiser, much less Lung, but it would definitely slow down the PRT. And would, frankly force them to fight the E88 and ABB thugs to try and keep them away from said hostages if they got here first.

"Answer me Coil!"

"Captain Trace." He snarled into his cellphone, "Status on Miss Alcott."

Before he could get a straight answer Krouse grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"Answer me! The whole damn city is hounding for not only your ass but mine! Mine and the rest of the Travelers! And Noelle! What the fuck are we gonna do?!"

He shoved the man away. "Get your hands off me! You want to know what to do, fine, get yourself and your team ready to fight."

"What about Noelle! If she-"

"I'll work on a way of getting her out." He snapped at the desperate idiot, lying. He doubted anything short of a teleporter like Strider would have a snowball's chance in hell of getting Noelle out of this place undetected.

Frankly, she'd be more useful unleashed against his enemies to cover his escape.

"Don't you dare try to screw us on this!" The man hissed. "You have-"

"We are in this together Krouse. Lung and Kaiser know you are working under me. As you said, they're coming for me and for you. I have nowhere to go. We are going to fight or we're all going to die. Now let me prepare, we're wasting what precious little time we have left before we both end up dead in my front lobby. Do you understand that?"

Krouse bared his teeth, fists gripped. "You bastard…" He bit out, visibly furious. Coil didn't blame him. He'd be angry too if he was being toyed around with quite so blatantly. Like he was by Lisa. "Fine… we'll stay. But I swear to god if you try to screw us I'm going to kill you."

'If you ever get the chance.' They stepped into the elevator and soon felt it descend.

When they reached the lower level Krouse immediately went off to find his crew, he on the other hand made his way straight to Dinah's rooms.

When he arrived, it was to the sight of his bodyguards already prepared to move, what little personal effects she had were already packed in a suitcase, another had three weeks worth of the drug cocktail that was keeping her compliant.

"No more questions." She groaned, pained. Evidently she was not quite recovered from last night's bout of questioning.

Today he found himself caring even less than usual.

"What are the odds that contingency B-12 will be successful within the next two hours?"

"Seven point six percent!" She hissed.

Not… unexpected. That escape plan was essentially a land based escape/diversion where his mercenaries would punch their way out of the bay in a convoy of armored vehicles whilst he merely unmasked and left later as Thomas Calvert. With his identity exposed he should have guessed the odds would be that dismal.

"What are the odds that contingency F-83 will be successful to escape, and that I will evade capture again when I arrive at my destination?"

"Too much!" She screamed hands rising to grip her head as her legs shook beneath her weight, one of the men was holding her up by the back of her shirt. "Too many questions!"

He snarled, his patience wearing thin. "What are the odds that contingency F-83 will provide a wholly successful escape?"

She spasmed. "E-eighteen point twe-twelve percent!"

He grit his teeth. International travel on his private plane. If this was his best shot his odds were looking dismal indeed.

"What are the odds-"

There was a rumbling sound from above, the whole base shaking around them.

He spoke into his communicator. "What's the situation."

"We've been had. ABB found us!" One of his captains replied. "Oni-Lee is tearing up the upper levels with tinker-tech bombs! He hasn't breached the lower level but I wouldn't count on that lasting. Hostages are being gunned down!"

"Shut down the elevator shaft. Activate explosives. The second the motion sensors detect movement in there I want you to collapse the whole thing, understood?"

"Got it."

"Have all combat personnel ready defensive positions. Warn the Travelers of Oni-Lee's abilities. If he makes it down here they should be prepared to engage him. Cut all power to the upper floors. Maintenance access is the only means of entering this location without the elevator I want a kill zone set up, crossfire. Bottleneck the entrance."

Stall them, just needed to stall them. All he needed was time. If he could get time, tie the ABB, the E-88, and the PRT at this location then he could slip away in the chaos. Lisa had chosen to strike with overwhelming force, but the crush of bodies and sheer weight of numbers were going to get tangled all over each other in the rush to get to him. He had four escape routes from this location. Lisa couldn't know about all of them.

"Marshall," He called into the comm. "You're in charge."

"Understood sir."

He looked back to Dinah and just then, in the other reality, the one where he was already on the I-95 a PRT helicopter swooped down low, passing straight above him, then circling around. He looked out the window, finding a sniper hanging out of the canopy door, looking straight at his car.

"This is the Brockton Bay Parahuman response team, license plate HWQ-369 there is an outstanding warrant out for your arrest. You are hereby ordered to pull over to the far right, step out of the vehicle with your hands behind your head. Lethal force has been authorized. Failure to comply will force us to exercise it. You have One minute to comply with the order. I repeat, vehicle license plate HWQ-369-"

Fuck!

He collapsed the timeline and started a new one. In this one he immediately abandoned Dinah and his mercenaries, rushing to try and get to one of the aforementioned escape routes and make good on at least securing his life.

In this one, he looked to Dinah.

"What are my chances of dying within the next hour if I don't release Noelle!?" He hissed.

"C-candy!" She demanded.

"Give it to her." He demanded.

"I've already given her the dosage for the day any more and we risk-" Coil grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and brought him close, almost spitting in his face as he hissed.

"I will shoot you myself if you speak another word! Do as I say! Now!" He shoved the man towards the girl.

The faux doctor swallowed thickly, immediately taking a small vial from his hastily opened briefcase and placing it at the proper slot of its delivery unit.

Immediately, the tension bled out of Dinah.

"What are my chances of dying within the next hour without releasing Noelle!?"

"Seventy-seven point nine three percent."

"What are my chances of dying within the next hour if I use Noelle as a distraction?"

"Thirty-seven point five."

He breathed deep, half in relief, half in vindication. He could get out of this. He could still win.

Then… a thought.

The memory of a thinly veiled threat came back like an infection, slithering through his mind, emerging from wherever it had taken root.

He had to ask...

"What are the chances Cauldron will kill me if I unleash Noelle?"

"N-ninety seven point… point four" She hissed, the strain coming back to her features.

Fuck!

Cauldron's reasons were always enigmatic at best. But he could guess at any number of possibilities that would have Noelle's attack result in a retaliation. The death of Legend, the destruction of the Bay, another high profile defeat for the Protectorate.

After Surtr, he could remember waking up in his home, to a vial in his hand, in one reality, to the thing waiting for him in his coffee mug in another. The vial was empty, of course but impossible to mistake in origin. Just as it was impossible to miss the message.

They could get to him, and they were irritated with him.

If he couldn't use her then his window was closing fast. He had to move now, slip away while he still had even the faintest chance. By the time any of his other mercenaries and bodyguards realized he was gone and threw up their hands in surrender he'd be long gone.

"We're moving. Now!" He barked and turned, Dinah, six of his most well paid bodyguards, and the false doctor followed after him.

He picked up his phone. Dialing one number in one reality and another in this one.

"Get the car ready" He orders in both, two different drivers at two entrances getting his orders.

Where did it all go wrong…

Ignoring Lisa? Taylor's return? The Prison attack? The emergence of Surtr? Irritating Cauldron? Legend's arrival? The alienation of Faultline and the Undersiders? The raid on the PRT base? The death of Assault? Where the hell did it all go wrong?

Or was it even at the start of this? The very beginning when Taylor decided to stay at her home rather than the PRT base. When she and her father drove towards the headquarters one fine morning to find Dinah.

The first flap of the butterflies wings.

In the alternate reality, the one where he was moving without his escort, as fast as his legs could carry him. He slipped into the escape route in the second sub-level. The one hidden behind locker E-18 in the Mercenaries Barracks, he was brought up short as, at the very end of the tunnel someone is standing there, waiting for him

He barely manages to catch a glimpse of the phantom warriors lining the tunnel from wall to wall before he's got an arrow punching through his skull.

Crusader...

In this reality Coil winces at the phantom pain. If Crusader was here, Lisa was either unguarded or close by. He had to move now. God only knew how much information she could gather with all of this chaos.

He splits the timeline again, the new alternate heading down to the lower level whilst this one moves right towards the nearest available escape route. In both he gives warning towards his mercenary forces to move towards the lower levels. It will spread them thin, but there's nothing for it. If Lisa has compromised his escape routes half the empire or the ABB could be crawling up the underbelly of his base right now.

He presses his hand into his ear-piece, "Observation room." He demands, waiting a moment for the piece of gear to patch him through.

"Yes sir?"

"Give me a status report!" He demands.

"E-88 and ABB are causing mayhem in the street, PRT is tied up with them."

So tied up they were able to trace him speeding along the I-95, in a car that wasn't even registered to him?

"I doubt that." He snarls. "Where is Legend?"

"Last intel puts him on the north side, battling against Purity."

...Purity… Given Kaiser's falling out with his one time lover it was very likely Purity had no idea what was going on and was fighting any Asian that had come close to the neighborhood… that would attract Legend's attention. And she was one of the few Blasters that could have a prayer of holding him off for any length of time.

"And Kaiser?" He asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't made an appearance yet."

As if it had been choreographed, in the alternate timeline the doorway that hid the escape route suddenly erupted in blades, skewering his body. Coil could feel the slow grip of death consuming him before he collapsed that reality, impaled on a half dozen blades.

"Damnit! He's here!" He snarls. "Third sub-level hallway 2-F! Activate automatic defenses and send a team with heat based weaponry down there immediately!"

"He's what!? - I… on it sir!"

There's another rumble, the base shaking all around them as he splits the timeline again, having this version of him moving towards the last of his available alternative escape routes, though he doubts it'll get there. In all probability he'll have to slip past Kaiser to get to it given that its at the lowest sublevel and the elevator is currently offline.

One of his mercenaries' radios crackles to life behind him.

"Squads Xeta and Psi return fire! Don't let them past the bottleneck! You boys gonna get shown up by a bunch of two-bit gangsters!?"

"Oni-Lee has breached the automated defenses, currently located at first sub-level engaging Squads Alpharius, Calips and the Travelers are on their way."

"Got eyes above. Lung and Surtr in combat. I repeat, Lung and Surtr are in combat. It doesn't look like Lung will be joining Lee down here."

Lung and Surtr? Unbelievable. Half the Bay would be reduced to a charred cinder at this rate.

He turns on his phone in both available realities, dialing a number.

It rings once.

This is automated defense system Cad-

"Activate Protocol Seven, Beta, Delta, two, two, six, eight, four, three."

One moment…

Voice recognition verified, Orders confirmed. Protocol Seven, Beta, Delta, two, two, six, eight, four three. Activated. Current status, Offline.

"Switch from Offline status to Active Standby status."

Voice recognition verified. Orders confirmed.

There, in a few minutes once he was safely out of the blast radius he'd call back, and activate the explosives. Then this whole place would go up in flames. It was too much to hope for that they'd think him dead, but they might. At any rate, the Travelers would be dead, Noelle would be dead, Oni-Lee, Kaiser, Fenja, Menja. And hopefully Lung and Surtr could do him a one favor this day and fucking kill each other!

He makes it to the last available escape route, his alternate is just now reaching the third sub-level where the sounds of gunfire and battle assaults his ears. He dares a peek, finding Fenja down one hallway, her shield protecting her, he can only guess where Kaiser and her sister were currently located.

Three hundred yards of maintenance corridor… that's all that stands between him and the pier where his personal boat was waiting for him, ready to carry him out of the Bay and into another state.

"You three, move up ahead, make sure its clear!" He orders and three of the mercs are all too eager to get further away from the sounds of gunfire and screams of pain currently blooming out of the base in a cacophonous chaos.

They rush past, one of the remaining mercs is holding Dinah on one arm, the last two taking up the rear guard as he marches forward, the faux doctor moving at his side, figuring that the closer he was to him the safer he was.

Oh the irony…

The mercenaries up in front are about ten feet ahead of him and they round a corner of this particular maintenance corridor when he hears rather than ses something hit the floor with a soft clink.

He barely has the time to take a breath to try to shout out a warning before the grenade goes off.

In the confined, tight corridor the flash-bang feels like a nuclear explosion even around a corner. He screams and can't hear himself shout, eyes stinging, hands rising to his ears. He can barely see, barely think. His blurry vision only just manages to catch a silhouette of movement ahead of him. The three mercenaries reel, stumbling back, into his line of sight.

Then he sees someone else, someone that shouldn't be there, and the flash of a knife before blood splatters the ground. He sees something else drop, and instantly starts choking on tear-gas.

"Get down!"

A hand presses down onto his shoulder shoving him with brutish force onto his knees before the guards that had been behind him, far enough away from the flashbang to not be affected, start shooting into the rapidly accumulating smoke cloud.

Shots ring out from the inside. He's not sure if its from the two mercenaries still in there or this attacker. With his vision still blurry he can barely pick up anything more than the brief flash of muzzle fire.

He stands, marching back, behind the line of mercenaries. He pulls his gun, aiming, he hears a scream. This time though, the man doesn't drop, he has enough time to stumble out of the smoke, gripping his left hip, where the artery has been cut wide open. He'll bleed to death in another fifteen seconds.

One of the men in front of him steps to the side, trying to get a clear shot around his wounded comrade before a knife slips out of the smoke and jabs itself into his eye.

He drops like a puppet with its strings cut.

Just then, in the alternate reality, where his men are currently fighting two giantess and a living wall of steel that's slowly encroaching in on them like the teeth of a meat grinder- he feels a gun pressed to the back of his head, the Mercenary captain's voice hitting him like a fist to the gut.

"Stop! We surrender! I'll bring this bastard out if you let me and my men live! That sound like a deal Kaiser?"

He barely has time to even grasp this development before he sees Dinah, in this reality out of the corner of his eye, dive to the left, slipping free of the stunned doctor's hand.

His brain doesn't have time to catch up to the obvious warning for what it is before a shot rings out from the smoke, hitting a steam valve to his right.

The damn thing goes off with a screeching wail he feels something hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the ground. The metal valve simply *explodes* from where it hung on the pipe like a bullet and cracks the doctor across the head. He falls to the ground, bleeding from his skull. Dead or soon to be.

His last two men scream as they try to duck away from the steam that's now spraying out of the hole like a geyser, burning hot even through the thick combat armor they wear.

Then Miss Militia comes out of the tear-gas.

She closes the distance before his men can move, the green energy of her power wrapping around her foot to form a steel shin and foot guard, kicking at one man's arm with a harsh CRACK that snapped something in his limb.

The man screams but she's already turning, rounding on his friend, the green energy slipping from her leg to her right hand into a knife, stabbing into the inside of his elbow as he tried to bring his gun to bear.

He fumbles with it, now only having strength in a single arm, he still tries to lift it despite the sudden pain to shoot her.

But she's too close, the energy moves again, slipping from her right hand into her left, not a knife this time, an axe, crunching down through the helmet to cleave the skull beneath it.

The man jerks, the last of his strength vanishing to leave the gun he'd spent the last moments of his life trying to lift to dangle uselessly from from the strap.

He pulls his gun, his remaining mercenary pulling out his holdout gun with his good hand.

The green energy flickers about, once more into her right hand forming… a chinese hook sword…

He pays it no mind, takes aim, and fires.

And suddenly his last mercenary is between him and her, gurgling on his own blood where the hook sword had hooked into his neck, letting her pull him forward, only to get another fatal injury in the form of a hole hole appearing in the center mass of his back.

The green energy of her power disappears, and forms a gun, the barrel of which he finds himself staring down as his last mercenary collapses, utterly dead

He pulls the trigger.

She fires.

Suddenly his hand feels like its been skewered with a million, red hot knives. He screams and sees his hand bend back, too far. His wrist snaps as his destroyed gun clatters to the floor, every finger broken, slivers of red hot metal poking out of his palm.

He's about to collapse this timeline just to escape the pain alone when Menja beheads him in the other reality on Kaiser's order…

And here he sits. At the wrong end of a smoking gun in Miss Militia's skilled hands. There is a fury in her eyes. Searing hot. Rage. She doesn't even look as though she's registered the bullet hole in her left arm.

He hisses as he moves to pick himself up, using his good hand to do so. He wheezes, wondering how exactly he might still get out of this situation. How it might yet be salvaged.

"Tattletale told you how to find me didn't she? Are you really so stupid as to trust her? She'll betray you... Just like she betrayed-"

"You seem to think I care." She bit out. "I have my shot at you now. She could have used me to steal from Fort Knox to get to you and I really wouldn't give a damn."

"The E-88 will be crawling all over this place in a few minutes. Do you think you'll survive them? You won't even-" A gunshot rang out, leaving him to throw himself to the side as he felt the bullet scrape off the side of his mask with a pitched shriek of metal.

"It's all because of you..." She hissed. "Its all your fault. All of it! The E-88 is the least of your problems Thomas. I am your problem..."

And Thomas feels his heart beating faster. His breathing hitching in his chest, its an emotion he hasn't known for a very long time. He can't even really recall when he last felt it.

Fear.

Inch by inch he can feel the noose tightening around his neck, every last contingency...

...

He's lost.

It hits him like a train… Almost as painful as the gunshot to his hand.

He's always hated losing. Ever since he was a child he's always detested the very concept. The thought that someone, anyone could get one over him. Could be better than him. Smarter. It made him sick to his stomach. He was called a sore loser a lot as a child, but he didn't care.

He'd worked all his life to excel. The Bay would have been reborn under his rule, a new economic boom, job creation, security. No more Kaiser, no more Lung. He would have made that all happen because he wanted to win. Because he simply abhorred losing, abhorred mediocrity.

Now…

He's lost...

What had taken him over a decade to build was being destroyed in less than ten minutes and he was completely incapable of stopping it.

And like an epiphany, it hits him.

Yes… he's lost. He's lost but this… the Bay doesn't have to be the end of him. Doesn't need to be the end of his ambition.

All he has to do is survive… survive and rebuild. Dinah would be beyond his reach, so would his previous resources but he'd started his empire with less. He could do it again.

He just needs to survive...

"Very well… lets get this over with. I am well aware of my rights and legal privileges." He says… surrendering.

He sees her head tilt… the gun drop just an inch.

Then there's a deafening bang. A shot rings out and suddenly his knee-cap explodes in a shower of gore.

"AAARGH!" He howls, falling to the ground. Blinding pain whitewashes every thought, his brain struggling to catch up with the sudden assault.

Somewhere, distantly, he heard her footsteps drawing closer as her voice lilts through his conscious mind.

"Is that how you expected this to work? That I would arrest you?"

He gasps and cries out in pain, trying to move, his hands twitching on the cold ground.

There's a kick to his side, one that drives the wind out of his lungs and rolls him onto his back. He hears Dinah whimpering somewhere.

Absurdly, he wondered why the hell Militia hadn't dragged her away. It hardly fit with PRT protocol to do something like this. Much less in front of a witness. Much less in front of a witness who was also a chi-

Thomas opens his eyes and finds her kneeling above him. "Suppose you expected for me to follow protocol. Be the good heroine. Sell the good PR. Bring in the villain… is that what you figured?"

He's in too much pain to speak, he doubts she genuinely wanted his answer anyway.

"But you-" She suddenly hissed. "and everyone else seems to constantly forget something…"

The green energy shifts to a serrated knife, the wicked edge nearly gleaming. Unnaturally sharp. "I wasn't always Miss Militia… I wasn't always the girl of red, white, and blue. I wasn't always Hannah Washington. I did many things before I became a Ward and later a Protectorate hero… a lot of things that gave me skills… skills I've never forgotten. I swore to myself I'd kill you when this started. After you killed Assault… after you turned Taylor against us. After you drugged Dinah to the point of no return. Used Taylor to hurt Colin. Sophia. Chris..."

He sucked down a breath and coughed, razorblades sliding inside his throat as he tried to speak.

Her eyes glinted like cold steel as she brandished the knife "I'll make an effort not to enjoy this… but I expect you'll scream. That'll make it so much harder..."

He coughed. "I would have-I would have saved this hole." His vision swims, half delirious with pain. "I would have ruled the Bay.. made it… made it -"

A pause. He half wonders if she's still there.

"You're no savior. You're nothing more than another warlord." Miss Militia growled with as much hate and venom Thomas has ever heard her speak to anyone with.

"This'll be simple then." He hears her drawl, he can't recognize her tone. Seems like an entirely different person is kneeling above him now…

"Killing Warlords is always simple."


	38. Interlude: Victoria Dallon

Interlude: Victoria Dallon

"I'm here! I'm here!" She yelled as she dove down to the PRT building, Amy in her arms. It would be the most secure place in the world to house her with this chaos. No one would ever be stupid enough to hurt her sister, not unless they wanted the whole cape world gunning for them, but with all this insanity better safe than sorry. The PRT building would be where she could do the most good and be kept safe at the same time.

A guard flagged her down on the helipad, she touched down, letting Amy go as the PRT agent approached her.

"Glory Girl!" He shouted over the din of distant gunfire and explosions. "Here!" He thrust a box in her direction. She opened it and took one of the offered earpieces. PRT frequency, encrypted to high heaven. One for her, one for Amy and six more for her mom, aunt Sarah and everyone else to better coordinate. She handed Ames hers out of habit than any real suspicion she'd need it.

"We need you and yours near the north end apartments."

"What's going on there?" She shouted as Amy rushed into the building, ushered by another three agents. No doubt there were already wounded in the med bay.

"Purity's on a rampage. Legend's on his way but you and Photon can definitely check her quick."

"Got it." And just like that she took off, box in hand. She'd be meeting up with Crystal and aunt Sarah a few blocks away. She'd give them their earpieces there and decide who was gonna rush off to give the others theirs.

As she flew above the street she could see the pillars of black smoke rising above the bay. The sirens from ambulances, police, PRT, fire trucks, they all blared across the whole bay to the point that she couldn't hear anything else. The glow of fires off in the distance lit up the bay in pockets and the pops of gunfire added to the sheer cacophony.

God what in the hell happened that started this bullshit?

"Vicky!" She heard from down below, finding Crystal standing on a rooftop with- Clockblocker?

She swooped down, cape tugging behind her. "Clock, what's wrong?" She asked as she handed Crystal the box of PRT ear-pieces.

"Yeah!" He pointed to her left she turned finding a plume of red flame that rose up above the skyline. "Big ass fire. ABB threw a molotov into a gas station. We need help evacuating and containing it. Putting it out. Fire breaks You name it we need it. So come on get Photon Momma and family over here!"

"Its Lady Photon you ass." She half snapped, more out of reflex than any real sense of outrage as she turned, rising a few inches off the ground for a better view, finding the gas-station literally shrouded in fire.

Damnit was that… shit, it was the convenience store by the sandwich restaurant! She'd taken Amy to lunch there from the hospital.

She turned back. "Look I've been called out to go help Legend against purity. Crys, go and help send word out to aunt Sarah to come and pick up her ear-piece. I'll tell you both if we need help!"

"Shit! Purity's out here too!?" Clock hissed. "This is some bullshit!"

She didn't bother answering, turning north and shooting off like a bullet. Crystal would help the fire. Best thing for her to do was take out Purity fast so that Aunt Sarah could move to help others rather than waste time on an overrated Nazi bitch.

As she flew over the buildings, high enough to not feel the stifling heat that was permeating the whole city from the pockets of fires that were blooming everywhere, she felt her eyes stinging with the acrid smoke that was now choking the air above. She flew fast enough to leave swirls of smoke in her wake and through her stinging eyes she could see one of Dragon's suits rising up, out of the skyline like a metal serpent.

It was a morbid curiosity that made her raise her hand, up to her earpiece.

The heroes ran on the high priority frequency. Direct orders from the PRT HQ was basically what they heard along with distress calls from other heroes. Anything else was, for lack of a better term, 'well below their pay grade.'

She switched channels.

The sheer noise made her rip the thing out of her ear with a shout. Coming to a dead stop in the middle of the air. She held the thing a whole foot away from her ear and could still hear the shouts. The frantic calls of god only knew how many people screaming into their radio transceivers to try and get through to PRT HQ or call in backup.

She switched it back to the priority frequency.

For a second, she thought she'd made a mistake. That she'd hit the wrong button. But with a second longer to listen, the message registered and her heart fell into her stomach.

Taylor!

She activated the earpiece. "This is Glory Girl! Requesting permission to change targets from Purity to Surtr!"

"Negative! Negative do not approach the-"

"This is Legend- belay that. Glory Girl head towards them, you're to provide backup for Dragon but do not directly engage! Don't worry about Purity."

"You have her handled?" She asked to make sure. If Legend got hurt…

"Oh yeah." She was surprised to hear him chuckle. "Got some unexpected help up here."

She didn't ask. If he said he had it handled, then he had it handled.

Right now Taylor needed her help more…

Taylor…

The last time she'd seen her was at the tail end of their argument in the alley. Shouted at her. All but called her a hypocrite…

That was the last time she saw her friend. And it was with an argument on her lips and fists clenched in anger. Demanding that she conspire to cover up a crime…

It was beyond fucked up. That same night she and Amy had gone home, tried to pretend nothing had happened. Trying to ignore the fact that that one mistake, that one fuckup, had brought them… had brought her that close to committing murder.

Then… the next day it was like a hurricane.

First the Undersiders hit a bank, take Amy hostage, that blond bitch Tattletale plays some fucked up head games, they find out the Wards ID's are in the hands of a villain and before they can even wrap their heads around half of it, the prison is under attack and Taylor…

Taylor becomes some Lung 2.0 bullshit and goes on a rampage, nearly killing Armsmaster, that Hess Girl, and Chris.

The Master had supposedly twisted her emotions. Or her memories or something. Made it so she thought of all of them as her enemy. Made it so that they were the bad guys in her head.

And she knows it's unlikely. That its self centered. She knows that a lot of this was based on some history between Taylor and Hess. That had to be the catalyst no doubt, that this Master preyed on Taylor's emotions regarding Hess and her past and used it to control her. But even so she has to ask.

Was it my fault?

Did those twenty minutes at the alley have something to do with it? Did she add more fuel to the fire that made it that much easier for the Master to make her see them all as bad guys?

She didn't act heroic that day… Far from it. She almost killed a man. Conspired with her sister to cover it up like she always did and then intimidated/coerced Chris and Taylor to keep the secret.

He was a Nazi… but she was supposed to be better than a Nazi. And everything she'd done… she'd just been… a criminal with a better costume and a better smile.

She might not have been responsible for the Master twisting Taylor… but she was damn sure she didn't help.

Twenty minutes… that's all it took. Twenty minutes for a fuckup Amy couldn't just erase for her. That her mom couldn't pull her out of or her aura mellow out for her.

She had to fix this!

She heard a chime at her ear followed by an electronic voice.

"Isolating frequency."

A second later:

"Glory Girl." Dragon. "Keep yourself out of sight for the time being."

"Why?" She asked, more out of genuine surprise than any kind of outrage. "Tay's fighting Lung. We need to stop him before he ramps up."

"You can't interpose yourself between them to try and fight Lung. Taylor is unstable, her behavior erratic. She might see you as just another enemy. And between both Lung and Surtr you'll very likely end up dead."

She winced. The memory of the punishment she'd endured at the Black Knight's hands bringing back a phantom pain.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't let Lung amp up."

"Unlike Surtr, Lung can't escape containment foam. If I can contain him then we can handle Surtr. I've designed this suit with that combat in mind."

"What am I gonna do then?"

"Support. Give me their locations if I lose them, hit them if they manage to grab hold of my suit to shove them off. For now we're relegated to hit and run attacks. Engaging either of them in a drawn out fight will end with our defeat."

Not her usual role but if it helped Taylor-

"Fine." She spied the Dragon suit barely ten blocks away. "I see you, coming in fast!"

"Stay out of sight as much as you can."

She swooped down low, touching down on a building, she hit the ground running, rushing towards the edge before looking down where the two Monsters were currently tearing up the street down below.

God she felt so useless… all she could do was just stand up here and watch. And Dragon had a point. Surtr engaged them in an all out fight at the prison and he won handidly.

Yet Lung and Surtr combined, if the fight continued…

She saw Dragon fly in and around the battle, taking pot shots whenever she could and using her foam to slow Lung down.

And she just floated there, she heard the roars of Lung getting bigger and Surtr getting angrier while she couldn't do a damn thing!

She watched the two, her heart dropping to her stomach as Surtr jumped, lunging for Dragon's suit as it fired down on Lung with foam sprayers, trying to get a bead on it.

"Dragon!" She screamed into her headpiece, and to her relief Dragon swiveled her head around, firing some kind of freeze ray, sending the black knight crashing back down into the side of a building.

She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, watching as Dragon fired missile after missile in Lung's direction before shooting off into the sky with a shriek of protesting jet engines, giving herself some breathing room.

Lung charged straight into the building like a rampaging bull, crashing into it with a sound that rattled her where she stood nearly ten stories above. She rushed to get a better vantage point as the Knight grappled with the metal monster, crashing through walls and brick in their struggle. Then, before she could even grasp at what happened, Lung was on the ground, Surtr above him, crashing its fists against Lung's face over and over and over again.

She could hear the crunch of bone, see the spurts of blood, Lung's face was caving in…

Shit! Taylor was gonna kill him!

She was about to dive down. About to do one of the stupidest things anyone could ever think of doing, getting between Lung and anything that could threaten Lung, when suddenly, the Asian was free, punching the Knight into the side of the building and picking himself off the ground.

"Get out of the firing line!"

She didn't even bother looking, just obeyed. After years of working on a team and with the PRT she knew when to just obey and not ask. She flew straight up a second before she heard the discharge of missiles shrieking below her and smashing into the building below.

She looked down in time to see Surtr rush out just as it collapsed entirely.

It looked up, its helmet following Dragon's path before it… turned and ran?

She had to blink, stupefied for a moment before she spoke into the headset. "Dragon! Dragon! Taylor's running!"

"What?!"

"She's running!" She repeated as she watched the thing jump onto the top of a building, Lung lunging right after it with a beat of his newly grown wings.

And Surtr just… flatly ignored him, jumping off the building, away from him.

"She's heading south by south east!" She shouted.

"I see her. Analiz- Oh no. Glory Girl. Taylor's not running!"

The blond blinked. "Then what the hell is she-"

At the next jump she felt her heart drop into her feet.

"Oh hell…"

"This is Dragon to all PRT personnel. This is Dragon on all frequencies. Surtr is moving straight towards the PRT Headquarters. This is an alert to all PRT personnel, Protectorate heroes and Wards. Surtr is moving for the PRT Headquarters! I repeat! Surtr is moving for PRT Headquarters!" Dragon yelled. Victoria followed close, not even needing to ask her if she should engage. If this was gonna happen it was gonna happen at the very last possible minute. If Surtr changed his route or Lung actually caught up to him they'd dodge a major bullet.

The Dragon suit fired missiles at the sprinting black knight.

"This is Dragon. Who is available? We need someone to help intercept."

"This is Velocity! I'm on my way right now, two minutes. I can't stop him though."

"Dauntless. I'm tied up with E-88! Get some troopers up here and I can go!"

"Triumph here, ABB. Five more minutes and I should be done. Where the hell is Militia!? She's not answering her comm! Just static!"

"This is Lady Photon. Myself, Shielder and Laserdream are on our way."

"This is Brandish, I'm at the corner of Eighth and Cumberland. The ABB is running but they're torching everything on the way out! I can't leave!"

"I can't fight both Lung and Surtr in a straight up fight for long!" Dragon replied. "If they get too close to the PRT building I'll engage but you'll have an additional five minutes at most if I have to commit to holding them both off at once."

The sheer chaos of a hundred voices screeched through her ears. Everyone scrambling for some kind of solution, some means of stopping this thing, or slowing it down til Legend could come back.

She grit her teeth.

"Taylor stop!" Shouted Dragon over the loudspeakers from her suit. Victoria was already gaining ground when she saw Dragon fire again at the leaping Surtr, striking him and sending him sprawling to the ground. The New Wave Heroine stopped mid flight, observing, and she already saw the black knight on the move already, the missile and foam-grenade strike not even fazing the beast.

Just for a few seconds… Just long enough for Lung to catch up.

She dove.

"This is Legend. I'm on my way and I'm bringing in the cavalry!"

Cavalry?

"Do not engage. I repeat. No one engage Surtr further. We'll handle this."

Her heart skipped a beat as she came to a dead stop.

We?

Did they really...

"Dragon, save your ammo for Lung."

"Understood."

"H-hey Legend. This is Kid Win. Are you… I mean… can you just… stop Tay-"

"Kid. I promised you I'd do my best to help Taylor didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I don't plan to become a liar today. We'll stop her. And that's all we'll do."

"Thank you sir..."

"This is Vista, that goes double for me. Thank you Legend..."

'Me too.' She added mentally.

She didn't even bother following further, rushing away from the site to head towards the PRT HQ where she could already see dozens of the PRT men and women lining up in firing lines and barricades.

She barely had a moment to take in the rush of organized chaos before she heard the crunch of shattering asphalt and looked down the road where Surtr was charging straight for the PRT building, the massive creature dwarfing even the cars around it.

Then, straight above.

Their ray of hope came in the form of the woman in black armor.

Alexandria crashed down onto the street and the next thing she saw was a sight that she'd only managed to see done once before, by her. Surtr getting thrown back like a punching bag.

She scanned the skies, searching, and found Legend approaching the Black Knight, and higher above, Eidolon, speeding away into the city where she knew Lung to be.

Eidolon!

The Triumvirate is here!

She flew closer, close enough to hear as Legend shouted at Surtr. "That's far enough." The leader of the Protectorate loomed above the silent Alexandria as the black-caped super heroine stared down the black knight.

She rushed forward, ready to help, when Alexandria's voice cut into her ear through the radio.

"This is Alexandria. No one interfere. You're likely to just get hurt rather than help. I trust I've made myself clear."

The woman didn't wait for another word. She crouched and exploded; Surtr raised his sword. The broad face of the blade taking the absolutely massive blow. The weapon shattered before she kept charging, shoulder tackling him upwards, rising ten, twenty, thirty feet before she smashed him straight into the sixth story of a building. She darted out and Legend's blasts came in right behind her, beams of blue and white lasers lancing into the hole to make the area freeze over with a layer of frost.

For a moment, there was stillness. It lasted long enough that Victoria had to wonder.

Is that it?

Then flames exploded across the whole sixth story, sandwiched between the floor and ceiling, they spread out the windows to lick up the building's sides, quickly catching on the floor above.

Out of that inferno Surtr leapt, the massive blade now burning with off colored flames, lunging straight for Legend with a downward slice, roaring like an animal.

The man moved but Alexandria was there just incase, moving to tank the blow on his behalf, only to get smacked down to hit the asphalt with the force of the blow, her back smashing into the street hard enough to shatter it all over again.

She recovered, and as Surtr hit the ground she was on top of him, relentlessly she tackled the knight, punching and kicking with all her considerable strength. The blows sounded like thunder from Victoria's perspective.

For every blow he received the monstrous knight gave back just as good as he got, swinging his sword, backhanding her, dodging. Every blow seemed to shake the ground beneath their feet.

Alexandria was stronger… but it quickly became apparent Taylor or Surtr or whatever had more skill…

One issue Brutes had was that they had a lot of trouble learning any fighting techniques. There was no need. Technique was a means of overcoming a foe of superior or equal physical strength. When you could punch through a brick wall with your little finger, there was no need to learn how to throw someone without throwing out your back.

But either the Master, or Taylor not being a permanent Brute, had enough knowledge to be able to level the playing field. For every sheer brute force blow that broke through his guard, Alexandria was tossed, or slammed onto the nearby building, or the ground, or taken advantage of to counter with a brutal hit, whether it be by his massive recovered sword, a punch, a kick, or even a headbutt. As though Surtr had knowledge in fighting another person just as strong as he was.

Two beams of pure yellow energy launched down from above, crashing straight into the sixteen foot Monster and sending him flying to carve a jagged trench through the road.

The Monster rose out of the ground, whatever damage his armor suffered quickly eliminated as more ash converged to rebuild him from the ground up.

She flew in close. Maybe she could get to her.

"Stay back!" She froze, Alexandria soon interposing herself between her and Taylor, her face looking like it was carved out of stone.

"Damnit…" Legend cursed, descending from above. "Did we even hurt it?"

Alexandria frowned. "I doubt it."

Legend breathed. "I've got an idea."

"What're you thinking?"

"Get Taylor out of the suit… if we can pull her out of there suddenly enough that might disorient the Master long enough for me to hit her with one of my concussive lasers if it comes to that."

"She could just reconverge all the ash onto herself again and all the effort is for nothing."

"Better than just trying to beat it by brute force again." He countered. "I'll see if I can make a custom laser of sorts. Glory Girl." Victoria froze up.

"Sir?"

"I need you to work with Alexandria here. Give her back up and go in on long dives. You were able to stun him with a head start right?" Victoria nodded. That was the only way she managed to put a dent into Surtr's armor, with a head start and speeding in like a missile.

"Then do that. Dria, take him close." Alexandria nodded before she turned back to Victoria. "Two second warning on the radio. I'll get out of the way." Without waiting for a response she turned away and flew down to the recovered monster, fists outstretched. Surtr braced himself and the two Brutes slammed into each other like a rhino ramming a car.

"Go!" Legend flew off, hands glowing as he began to work. Glory Girl flew straight up. Higher and higher until she was above the clouds.

Above she spotted the green-white dot that was Eidolon zipping around a roaring Lung. The villain must have been twenty feet tall now, standing on the roof of a building, breathing out flames and lashing out with fist, claw, and tail like some cheap sci-fi movie monster.

She took a deep breath… and fell.

Freefalling was always something fun she did with Dean when they had free time, free falling outside base in the Atlantic Ocean. It was few and far between… but damnit the experience was exhilarating. Relaxing even.

And she felt her muscles release their tension as she fell like meteor, gaining momentum thanks to gravity. Opening her eyes, she activated her power and began to fly straight down, the force of the wind soon being blocked out by her power as her speed became enough to make even the wind feel discomforting. Downward and angled her eyes stung, but she saw Surtr locked in combat with Alexandria.

Images of Taylor at school flashed before her mind's eye. Her shy and reclusive nature so similar to Ames. Yet she did something Amy didn't do. She came out of her shell, slowly but surely.

Dean had told her ahead of time how shy she was, how insecure. His emotion detection had given him enough insight for that even after one meeting. Taylor was a good person. Someone that genuinely wanted to be a Hero.

She didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve Coil.

She didn't deserve to be Mastered, twisted.

She didn't deserve to have to be forced to hurt her friends.

Didn't deserve to have the PRT covering up whatever bullshit that happened with Hess. Going behind her back to avoid some bad press.

She didn't deserve a friend that tried to drag her down to cover up the latest of her fuckups.

She didn't deserve fucking Surtr!

She didn't deserve this black, giant, fucking Monster!

Glory Girl yelled as she broke the sound barrier for the very first time.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!"

The knight rounded at the sound of her voice, too late. She hit him with all the force she had behind her two fists, slamming into his gut with more power than she could ever remember using in her life.

She cocked back her fists and punched, pounding down again and again and again in the helmet as Surtr's head visibly jerked under each and every blow like a punch drunk fighter. While being tackled at supersonic speeds.

She cried as she hit him, screaming like a mad woman before she grabbed onto its shoulders and pulled, throwing the massive Knight as hard as she could, watching him hit the ground a block away, body skidding on the ground like a stone on a pond, and smashing through a tree before he came to a stop at the foot of William Park Hill.

They were four blocks from the PRT building now.

Victoria panted as she floated in the air. As she looked at the prone beast.

Then, slowly. It moved.

She saw the flames take to the grass first, spreading through the length and breadth of the park to instantly turn the soft green field into blackened, burning remains. The trees lasting a few seconds longer before they too were reduced to little more than burning ash.

The ash swirled around him. Circling like a dust bowl as he picked himself up off the ground and his armor began to regenerate.

She clutched at her head. All but pulling her hair out. "Damnit Just stop! Let her go you bastard!"

If it heard her, it gave no indication. Straightening to its full height before conjuring both swords, one longsword and one massive stone greatsword were back in his hands.

And then… its shoulders shuddered and that gravely laughter sounded out.

It was mocking her. For everything she did it was all for naught. Her fists tightened as she got into position, glaring down the knight.

She heard the cracking of bone, and numerous ash idols began to rise from the hill and the ground. Dozens of them and she could hear the whispers as the light engulfed Surtr...

A single gray beam lanced through the air, slamming into Surtr but doing nothing further. It barely even ruffled the cloak around his feet.

"I did my best." Legend cursed. "I've never tried anything so specific… I guess it was too much to hope that it would work."

"We're not done yet." Alexandria drawled as she joined in. "She has to have a limit. Exhaustion or otherwise. If you really want to bring her in alive and whole we're not nearly done yet." She said, looking to him.

Legend nodded.

"You're right. We're not out of options."

They all turned.

Eidolon.

"Where is Lung?" Legend asked.

"Fleeing." The world's most powerful hero answered. "I could pursue and finish him, but that will take time and more time means more damage to the city."

Legend nodded. "As long as he's quit the field we can deal with him later when he's not amped up. Taylor has to be our priority for now."

Eidolon nodded. "Stay back then." He began to float down to ground level. "This will be over shortly." Eidolon spoke, not turning towards the three.

"We want to save her." Legend repeated. "Keep it-

"Non-fatal I know…" Victoria could almost see the smirk on his face through the back of his head. "We are heroes after all, right Legend?"

She could see Legend's smile. "Yeah."

Eidolon's feet touched the ash strewn ground.

Surtr lunged, his blade rising, fast as quicksilver to come down over Eidolon's head.

Eidolon held his hand up between them.

Inches from its target, blade and knight were brought to a dead halt.

Victoria's eyes widened.

She could see the Monster's body shaking, a low growl reverberating through the whole street as it struggled to move an inch.

The sword burst into dark, off color flames, the sheer heat was enough to make her and Legend reel. The ash idols burned like furnaces, more off color flames bursting from them like open kilns.

Eidolon's green robes were licked by the flames but the man held his ground, bringing his other hand up as though trying to grip something. He visibly struggled, pulling down.

Surtr fell to his knees and howled! Its whole body shaking with sheer effort to resist whatever power Eidolon was exercising over it.

Eidolon himself was tense like a drawn bowstring, his shoulders visibly shaking with what seemed to be a monumental effort as the tongues of flames tried to eat at a suit that seemed to be as invulnerable as he was.

Then, as though he'd reached a point where he was comfortable enough to release some of his grip, his left hand glowed with ghostly energy, diving towards Surtr's exposed back and plunging straight through the ash!

"W-what?"

"A phasing ability?" Legend asked, more than answered.

Surtr roared!

She could never really explain that sound. Something more like a denial than any creature in pain. Rage, hatred… She could hear it all there in that guttural, primal cry of sheer hatred.

Eidolon pulled, and in his hand she saw an arm, thin, pale and slender.

"Taylor!" She screamed, all but ready to dive into the fray.

Then the shriek that cut through the night forced her to stop dead, hands flying to her now bleeding ears as a sound so horrifying sliced through the city.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her blood chilled to ice in her veins. She felt as though she wanted to slice her own throat to get away from it. The pain that lanced through her skull was like someone driving an iron spike through her temples. This… noise would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

The closest thing she could ever compare it to was a mother's reaction seeing her dead child.

The cracking of bones was lost on her, but as she opened her eyes she saw them, more idols, rising from the ground like terrifying mannequins, parodies of life, twisted and grotesque, their half shorn off faces. Glowing red with the flames that burned within them, eyes peering with an old loathing as their mouths opened wide, shrieking like the damned of hell.

The world began to grow dark, drenched in a hazy, black fog and that was the only warning any of them had.

Victoria screamed, arms coiling around herself as she felt suddenly sick. She threw up, her lunch and blood, all but falling out of the sky to hit the ground, Legend falling beside her, writhing in agony, before Alexandria caught him, but didn't have enough time to catch her before she hit the pavement head first, her forcefield taking the blow.

Her skin was fire. Her brain swimming through mud as her insides roiled. She convulsed on the floor.

She couldn't think, couldn't feel, nothing but the sheer misery as her body felt as though she was being stabbed with needles over every square inch.

"We need to go!" Alexandria shouted, appearing above her, grasping at her arm before yanking her up, flying high to escape.

"The damn thing is like an Endbringer." She hissed. "Whenever we get an advantage, its got a new trick of up its sleeve!"

Then, without an ounce of warning, a cold wind surged through the city, biting down to the bone. Victoria opened her eyes to see ice winding its way through the streets like serpents, sleet and snow blanketing the whole park in a second.

And just like that… it was over, the idols fell silent, the flames snuffed out and that horrid shriek, silenced.

Victoria hung there in Alexandria's grip, disoriented and still feeling sick to her stomach. The Triumvirate member held her aloft along with Legend, staring down where Eidolon still stood at the epicenter of… whatever that was.

"Stay put." Alexandria ordered, falling from the sky with speed that threatened to make her sick all over again before the woman set them down on a rooftop. Victoria groaned, trying to stop the world from spinning around her head as she tried to keep her stomach from protesting against her.

(X)

Alexandria descended carefully, listening to Legend and the Dallon girl moaning in pain above and staring at Eidolon's shaking shoulders below.

She called out to him. "Eidolon."

When she got a little closer, she could see that David wasn't crying or wounded. He was coughing.

Aparently whatever this fog was it did affect his form of invulnerability. She was the only one immune.

She descended the last few feet a little faster. David was too important to lose here, or anywhere. "Eidolon are you alright?"

The man turned, and in his hands, there was a girl, she recognized her instantly, Taylor Hebert. Unconscious and not a single bruise on her for all the trouble she'd been to put down.

Hacking up a lung, the world's most powerful cape spoke through his coughs. "Give me a minute to find something that can heal and I'll live. Bring-" He had to pause as a violent coughing fit hit him. "Bring Legend and the New Wave girl to me… god what the hell was that?"

She looked around, staring at the frozen, grotesque idols that now dotted the landscape, listening to the soft cracks of the ice and sleet beneath their feet and above.

"Interesting." She said by way of answer.

It was true. Not many Parahumans could bring down two of the three Triumvirate. And one of them had been Eidolon. This would have to be explored later.

She looked just past Eidolon, towards the half frozen husk of ash that was Surtr.

Then… its helmet angled itself and looked at her.

She tensed, about to scream out a warning to Eidolon before the ash construct… crumbled. Like a poorly made sand castle under a gust of wind.

Just like that the Surtr was gone… just Taylor was left.

Alexandria turned her eyes back to the girl held in Eidolon's arms.

"This girl is something else." She mused. Eidolon coughed a little more.

"Indeed…" The sage agreed. "She would have made a frightening villain if she remained Mastered. But if we can free her…"

"She would be an exemplary hero. Maybe of the greatest of us all. But David," Eidolon perked up. "Where did that flash freeze of a snowstorm come from? It's May and we're too close to the coast for snow."

"For such an occurrence it must have been the work of a Parahuman." Eidolon mused. "Didn't this Protectorate Branch get a new Ward with ice abilities?"

"More like a shrink patient… From what I skimmed over the parahuman is a mental wreck before I came here." Alexandria cupped her chin. "I'll go look into the matter myself. If this person was able to stop the Master's influence, it must be some sort of Counter-Master power. Stranger perhaps. Could be very valuable to us down the road."

"Hnnn." Eidolon nodded slightly before coughing again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find that Panacea girl after I-"

"Give Hebert to me. I'll take her back to HQ. The other heroes will be converging in, and you, Legend, and Glory Girl can get treated and come along then."

"Hnnn." He gave the girl to Alexandria, and the black-armored cape flew up and towards PRT HQ. She could already see Dragon and other flying capes flying her way. She looked down…

Such a small and frail thing…

Yet so powerful.


	39. Interlude: Lisa

Interlude: Tattletale

Lisa sighed quietly through her nostrils, sitting at the back of an E-88 car, riding to the area near the Med Hall building in downtown. The only place the E-88 was designating as grounds to protect. It was far enough away from their clinic and their 'officially' held territory for their liking, and close enough to give the drop off guys in the front seats a sense of security.

She didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the damn Nazi's so she could make phone calls in peace. With them looking over her shoulder she couldn't contact Taylor, or almost anyone else. She was, by and large, blind. And the cacophony of sirens, gunfire, helicopters, and Heroes and Villains rushing across the whole city only added to the rapidly rising anxiety she felt in her gut. The last call she'd managed to safely sneak through the E-88 was as she lay on a medical bed, waiting for the Empire's shit doctor to come in and look her over, a hasty call to Miss Militia's personal cell phone.

She hoped the woman listened to her… took the chance to take Coil out. That was the last escape route she knew about and if he used that one and Militia wasn't there...

Coil. All they had to do was take down Coil. Small, quick hits with their parahumans to his holdings and bases.

How in the goddamn fuck did that translate to Kaiser and Lung as 'Burn everything to the ground?'

…

He had to be dead… after all of this, after everything, for him to escape… to survive… she couldn't bear the thought of it.

That bastard didn't deserve to live.

The car came to a stop and the doors unlocked.

"Am I good to go?" She asked the driver to make sure. The last thing she needed now was for Kaiser to think her an enemy.

"Yes. Your information has been helpful in reaching Coil's bases and hideouts. Kaiser extends his gratitude." The brown haired woman spoke. "If you need anything he might decide the debt is not settled as of yet, providing the day proves fruitful."

Translation. If he managed to gobble up all of Coils holdings and bases, he might be happy enough to work with a Thinker again before he demanded she 'join the cause' for his continued help.

She could imagine the image he had of her. Alone, vulnerable. No Grue, no Regent, no Bitch.

Just little Tattletale.

Coil thought the same.

"Duly noted. Thanks." She opened the door and stepped out. The car pulled away a second later with the grind of rubber on asphalt. She waited until it was well out of sight before she crossed the street and walked two or three blocks.

She pulled out her phone and delivered a text.

Pick me up. I'm over by the Town Center south of town. I'll be by the guitar store in the back.

Send. She began to walk a bit faster, but that limp still hampered her.

This is what she gets for asking Brian to hit her with a wooden broomstick as hard as he could over her stretched out hip.

It was going to bruise… badly. The swelling had gone down for now but...

She took to the back alleys, hiding from whatever packs of Nazi's might be around.

She winced as her leg throbbed, deciding this particularly grimy spot was as good as the next particularly grimy spot, she sat herself down, leaning against a wall, her leg stretched out.

She pulled out her phone. Texting Taylor

'Are you okay?'

She closes the phone… and the answer comes to her.

No… you're not are you?

It has been a month… a month since the prison.

She hadn't wanted to… she hadn't wanted to push her… to… break her.

But she had.

It was systemic. Symetrical. Building block by building block she took all the things Taylor cherished… everything she was leaning on, building herself on, and perverted them… mutilated them.

Her power fed her everything, showed her every detail, she'd seen every micro-expression, heard every tiny inflection as Taylor cried and pleaded… begged her to stop.

Her friends in the Wards, her past life, the hell she'd endured, and the release she'd found from it.

The love she held for the new friends she'd made and the care those people genuinely held for her.

Used those things that she so cherished, as tools to help her rip Taylor to pieces.

She stopped. She remembered stopping. She did. Then she remembered the cold steel of a gun-barrel pressed to the back of her head and Coil's seething voice at her ear.

And her power told her he'd do it. He wasn't playing. This wasn't something he would negotiate on. The man had used too many resources, too many cards in his deck to ever even consider letting her back out. It was with the use of his own clearance codes and the slew of inside knowledge that he offered her and the others to even break into the prison that eventually allowed her to deduce his real identity as Thomas Calvert.

If he was willing to paint a neon sign over his head in his desperation, she knew what was in store for her if she didn't open her mouth and do what she did best, he was more than willing to pull that trigger.

So she did.

She continued.

What crawled out of the ensuing firestorm was a product purely of her efforts. A girl seething with anger and rage, lashing out at everything that she could reach, who didn't trust anyone, who didn't care anymore about what happened to her.

A girl who just wanted to crawl inside of a dark pit and die.

She'd almost succeeded.

Fifteen minutes.

That's the time she had left before Faultline and Labyrinth would have been smuggling themselves out of the Bay.

If she would have realized just fifteen minutes later that she could not reach Taylor through any… normal means and made that phone call… Taylor might still be down there. Might still be in that place that held only the stillness of death… and whatever it was that was… keeping her there.

She opened her eyes at the horrible memory.

Something had been there with Taylor. Something that scared her. Told her to leave. It was a primal fear, like an instinct. A little voice in the back of her head that just said:

'Run.'

She didn't know if it was a projection of Taylor's subconscious… some kind of split personality or a result of her power but whatever it was it was terrifying…

And it was gaining influence.

Taylor's mind was cracking, badly.

She thought it had just been her immediate and innate anger after having just woken up after the horrible ordeal at the prison. But her actions were becoming more and more erratic, the inflections in her voice more and more alien, unhinged. Her voice said one thing as her mind thought three others. One minute she could be cautious, the next outright aggressive, and the other dismissive.

To be honest, if she had a choice she would have already called the PRT weeks ago if she didn't think that the second Taylor walked within ten blocks of that building Coil would have his spies all over her and would do something to force her into another mental breakdown to set off yet another bomb to finish what the riot had only halfway done halfway.

He had to die. There was just no way around that. But how to kill someone that supposedly, Could not fail?

So she stacked the deck. Hedged her bets. There was a limit to his power. There had to be. Elsewise he wouldn't need her and he wouldn't need Dinah. He'd already rule the bay if he genuinely Could not fail.

So she hedged her bet on setting the stage for the one thing he'd never actively engaged in.

Open conflict. Coil liked hit and run tactics, small things that let him keep control. And that was his limitation.

Throw enough crap at him at once and he would fail.

Kaiser. Lung. Their respective little armies.

That had to be enough.

Tricking them had been somewhat simple. The wounds were inflicted by Grue earlier, Coil's 'dead agent' that had 'attacked her,' someone found dead in an apartment she'd never even set foot inside of. Just found the case listening to the police scanner earlier in the day.

Its not as if the Empire would actually check and walk inside the building full of police tape and crime scene cops before deciding to off Coil. He was already in bad graces with the whole shitstorm that came down on everyone's heads in the form of Legend, and because of the numerous E-88 and ABB prisoners that wound up dead or wounded at the Prison riot.

All they needed was a pretense, she gave them one on a silver platter.

Victor had been the only obstacle there. When she saw him at the Bar she'd been worried, but had immediately decided to stand by the door. That way he could never, ever keep an eye on both her and Coil at the same time. Between her injuries, the raw adrenalin she'd injected into her system beforehand to give her the strength and endurance she needed to run the four blocks or so to get to the Bar from where she and Grue had been waiting, the exertion from the running itself, the genuine anger at Coil, it was probably a bit harder to read her body language and micro-expressions than Coil's who looked all but ready to shoot her in the face.

She winced as a car pulled into the alley, its headlights shining into her eyes.

The door opened, she couldn't see the driver, but the tread of his walk, the sound of his boots. It was enough for her to extrapolate that it really was Brian rather than some surprise.

"You okay?" He asked. He wasn't in costume. Good.

"I'll live." She limped over to the passenger door and rode shotgun after being helped in by Brian. He got into the car.

Then they sat there.

"Did you plan all of this…" He said after a moment. "Is this really what you wanted?" his tone was sharp.

She shook her head, biting at her lip "I thought Lung and Kaiser would go straight after Coil and all his bases. I didn't think they'd go to these extremes." She replied, leaning against the window.

He took a deep deep breath through his nose. Angry. Conflicted. He kept his silence before placing the car in reverse with a deliberate slowness.

He looked like he was about to pull out before he stopped. "This is fucked up Lisa…"

"I know." She admitted. Not gloating… not dismissing, just… agreeing.

He shook his head, a slew of emotions passing through him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't answer. There was nothing she could say that would make it better.

Couldn't let you know. Couldn't risk it. Couldn't trust that you'd be able to keep it a secret. Couldn't know if you'd go along with it. If you'd try to stop me.

What of those things could she possibly say that would make this 'better.'

"I'm sorry… but its done now."

"And Rachel? Alec? Are they just done too?"

"I never intended for them to get caught."

"But they did Lisa… they did get caught. And the city is being destroyed. You fucked up! This whole situation is fucked up and it's all on you!

She whirled on him all grit teeth and anger "It. Is. All. On. Me. Brian! You couldn't take down Coil! Not you! Not Bitch! Not Alec. Not the fucking PRT. No one. Me! Yeah sure, I fucked up but goddamnit you tell me who else I could turn to!? Who could I have gone to ask 'Hey I've got a problem, think you can help!?' Huh? Come on, tell me who had the magic bullet for my problems. Don't worry, I'll wait!'" She sang in mock anger.

His lips pursed, anger lodging in his throat.

She took a breath. She shouldn't get angry. He was right… she'd fucked up. And he had every right to be angry. So did Rachel and Alec, she'd put them all at risk.

"Look… just… this isn't your hit to take. You have Aisha to think about and… just… drive me over to Holstrom Towers." She gulped, gripping the seat as she looked at him. "By tomorrow morning I'll fix everything I can. Rachel, Alec" 'Taylor' "You just lay low. I'll get this done. I promise."

He stared at her, and she was hurt to realize that he was debating whether or not he should believe her. Wondering if she was gonna screw him over.

She supposed she deserved that.

He unclasped the handbrake and pulled out, not saying a word...

They drove down the road, the only break in the silence being when she gave him alternative directions. Avoiding the worst of the roadblocks, the ambulances, and the fire-trucks.

A thirty minute drive was extended into a near two hour quagmire even with her help. An awkward tension gripped the both of them.

When they finally arrived it was, at once, both a relief and far too soon.

Her jaw worked itself, trying to dislodge in order to get out the words that needed to be said, and that he deserved to hear. "For what its worth… I am sorry Brian."

His lips were pursed, tight, in a sad, angry expression. "Yeah." He breathed.

He unlocked the door.

It was answer enough.

She opened the door and got out, Brian drove off.

She turned and limped over towards the closest bench. God did he really have to hit her so hard?

Collapsing on it, she decided her current accommodations were far superior to the grimy spot in the alley she'd been using just a little while earlier.

She pulled out her phone, ready to make her call. Say that she'd gotten-

She felt a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Don't move."

She raised her hands, the hairs at the back of her neck standing on end.

It was either cold out here, or that was her blood chilling over.

The person walked around to stand in front of her.

Miss Militia.

Miss Militia with a very big, very scary gun.

Miss Militia who looked like she really wouldn't mind pulling that trigger… who was also drenched with a great deal of blood.

"I'm surrendering." She reminded.

"I'm aware." She answered before reaching down to Lisa's waist where her jacket hid her own handgun.

She pulled it free, removing the magazine and catching it in one hand, snapping the bullet free of the chamber before catching it.

Then the gun was in three pieces on the ground.

"Get up."

Her power gave her information. And right now it was telling her that it would be in her best interest to obey.

Militia wanted to help Taylor as much as she did, if not more so. That was a plus. What wasn't was that she was, at this very moment, very much alone with her and the woman was wound tighter than a bowstring.

She was turned around, hissing as she placed too much weight too fast on her bad leg, her body nearly buckling beneath her own weight. Militia held her up by the back of her shirt and jacket, fisting the fabric at the middle of her back.

"Injuries?" She asked. Not in concern.

"My hip… shoulder too. Hip's the worst though."

Her arms were wrenched behind her back, the cold steel of cuffs on her wrist.

"Non fatal." She said before she abruptly pulled her to move. "You'll live."

Lisa allowed her power to give her information.

Angry, suspicious, considers me little more than an opportunist. Thinks I'll try to twist things around again. No. Wrong. Thinks I'm responsible. Thinks I'm the one that made it happen. Does she think I have leverage over Kaiser? Lung? Why? No, not them… twice involved and twice-

Surtr…

Her eyes widened, her new train of thought giving her power a new venue to follow.

Surtr again. Taylor transformed again… whatever came out at the prison raid so many weeks ago came out again.

Her mind nearly fractured under the strain before. What would happen this time?

How did it happen?

What pushed her to transform again?

"What happened wi-"

"Be quiet." Militia hissed. "You and I are not talking. When I arrest you it's going to stick."

Minor. No counsel. No parents. Doesn't want me getting out on a technicality on a bad confession.

She was shoved forward, into a side street where a motorcycle leaned on its rest. "Get on…"

She got on the front, Militia getting on behind her.

A second later they were screeching down the road, driving with speed that made her eyes water, and made it tough to breathe with no helmet on.

As they made their way closer she could feel the stark difference in temperature, like walking into an air-conditioned room.

The fires and the smoke had turned the city into a balmy nightmare. The sweltering heat of the riot spread flames had been alleviated very little by the fact that they were started just as the night's chill was seeping in.

But heading down south to PRT HQ it was like a cold front, and it didn't take her long to catch a glimpse of why as they rode up the edge of the city, hugging the coastline.

It could almost pass for the branches of an old oak tree. The spindly limbs of ice twisted and forked out of the PRT building's front door. Bulletproof glass that had been installed brand-spanking shiny new just a day or two ago was shattered outward.

Whatever had happened happened inside the building. Even so, despite its seemingly… singular point of origin she could see no damage to the building itself outside of the aforementioned doors. And yet whatever it was was powerful enough to send ice snaking out of the building and into the city itself for at least…

Her power provided her with the information where her eyes couldn't.

Eight square block radius.

It had also avoided damage to the surrounding structures and buildings. Outside of people needing to pay their heat bill in summer there was no damage she could see.

Whatever this was, it had been directed.

She'd hacked the PRT systems and heard they'd gotten some kind of macro ice machine but it didn't say he or she could do that.

(X)

Lisa was all but shoved into the chair, hissing as a spike of pain went up her hip, through her waist, and straight to the front of her forehead. Her migraine was coming on fast… she'd need an aspirin in a few hours probably. Lisa was shivering with the cold. Whoever paid the janitors, engineers, and general maintenance people better be paying in gold because, even though the building was covered in a layer of frost that was getting water everywhere, the floors were dry enough so that she didn't slip, and the computers were adequately protected with plastic coverings. It was probably a nightmare for the techs trying to read any fine print, but it'd be worse if the whole thing blew up because of too much water.

But even here there was very little structural damage that she could see. And outside of a woman slipping and breaking her wrist while climbing up the stairs when the ice came, her power hadn't picked up on any other injuries to the staff

One thing she had picked up on though was that Coil was dead.

Somewhere, a part of her was smiling.

The other part was currently telling that part to shut up because there was a lot more fucked up shit going on. No one was in the clear.

Taylor transformed. From what she'd gathered it had taken the whole Triumvirate plus this ice user to bring her down. Dinah was being rushed towards a medical wing to get treatment because she was overdosing on some drug cocktail, and the ice user was in the med wing too for some reason.

And one thing was for damn sure. Heads were going to roll about this. The PRT was gonna get whoever they could and rip that skull right off its shoulders. Birdcage, public image destruction- if you could name it they were probably planning on doing it. The mob was going want someone to blame and the PRT wasn't going to let it be them.

Could be Coil. Could be Kaiser or Lung Could be Piggot. Could be her… could be Taylor.

She would not let that happen.

Her bargaining chips were strong… hopefully. With all the chaos of today she wasn't sure if she had anything left to actually bargain with. They could be dead for all she knew.

She closed her eyes and waited.

It was almost an hour later before the door finally opened up, and in walked-

"Director Piggot" She smirked, the old, devil-may-care grin slipping over her features like an old friend, pained but still there. "Ohh and someone new- A lawyer. Thought I waived that pretty explicitly."

"You're an un-emancipated minor. Only your parents can waive counsel for you miss." The man explained. He could have been related to Grue. Tall, Black, built like a linebacker. Could be Brian in another ten years in a business suit. His hair was completely shaved though.

He stepped forward, placing his briefcase on the table and pulling a chair to sit beside her. "My name is Edward Young. I've been hired by-"

"The Protectorate. You're making very little on this, case was assigned, not your choice, you're professional, confident that you know what you're doing, actually looking out for my interest and not here as a mouthpiece." She smirked. "That's actually a little surprising. Anyway. The Director here made sure to get you because she doesn't want me getting out on appeal based on inadequate counsel. Someone else's idea, not hers. You've already been told I'm a Thinker so none of this really surprises you."

Case in point, the man opened up his briefcase with twin snaps of the locks as though this was nothing to be impressed about. She may have been convinced he was bored if she were anyone else.

"At any rate Mr. Young, I appreciate the help but I've got this, sit back, relax, and let me get you an easy paycheck on the PRT's dime."

"You're free to ignore my advice Ms. Tattletale." He answered. "But I'm still going to give it."

She shrugged.

She looked back to the director.

The director looked like hell.

Worn and exhausted. Bags hung heavy under her eyes, the clammy pallor of her skin told her immediately the woman was sick, the half wheezing breaths and the way she damn near collapsed in her chair told her that. Despite the rather brave and stoic front she was putting up, Piggot was on her last leg right now.

Dealt with whole situation. Hasn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours. Exhausted. Irritated. Drained emotionally and physically. Early onsets of depression.

Piggot sat down across from her. "I'll make this quick for both our sakes." She drawled. "Here's what I know. You've worked with Coil in the past, you gave Miss Militia the location of one of his escape routes from his base, one that he was using when she… intercepted him and his guards. You've been a relatively low key villain in your career so far. A few small time heists. Mainly cash grabs and runs not including the incident at the bank perhaps a month and a half ago."

The woman shifted a bit in her seat. "Now here's what I don't know. You clearly had enough of a grudge against Coil to stab him in the back by giving the location of his escape, But then, rather than slip away in the confusion, you choose to surrender into our custody. Why?"

"Well ya see." She leaned back in her chair, hands lacing in front of her stomach. "I heard you people give free healthcare and I just had to get some considering how banged up I got."

If only Piggot could have fired laser death beams from her eyes...

"In all seriousness though. My teammates. Bitch and Regent. I'm here to make a deal on their behalf… and mine-"

"Ahem." Mr. Young replied. "Miss, I would suggest that-"

She waved him off, smiling. "Like I said, I thought this through. Thinker power, you don't have to worry."

He leaned back in his seat, the slightest bit of irritation coloring his micro-expressions.

She turned back to Piggot. "See, here's the thing. Our friend Coil had a lot of spies. And I mean enough people to help him run a CIA agency. He had them everywhere. I know of at least seven in the ABB, another twelve in the E-88 and, not counting Coil himself, five people right here with the PRT. Quid-pro-quo. You get the names, my teammates go free, and me… I guess I get a reduced sentence."

"Your and your team have a list of crimes that include grand theft, robbery, assault, mutilation, assault with parahuman abilities, conspiracy to aid in prison escapes, felony murder. That last one could get your friends life. You too. And you want me to cut you a deal for some names that I could probably get myself in a few months, who were in contact with a now dead parahuman. This is your so called bargaining chip."

She gave it a good effort.

But little Miss Piggot very much wanted that list of names, despite how much she was trying to underplay it.

The five leaks they had alone would have been enough to sway her.

To have a list of potential snitches/informants in the E-88 and the ABB? That was just gravy on top.

She smirked. "The vast majority of those crimes you mentioned were committed under duress. Knowing that Coil was working for the PRT, I knew I couldn't come here, being a Thinker, it didn't take me long to see how far his reach was and that there was very little chance of getting away from him if I tried. Under the threat of the corrupt PRT agent who threatened my life and could send out a bolo to find me with his contacts I had no choice but to do what he asked."

She frowned. "You'd try to pin all your bullshit on him?"

"Dead men tell no tales." She answered, tilting her head a bt. "And all I'd have to do to make it fly is convince a jury. And come on, look at me. No name, villain white girl with blond hair and a sob story in the New Hampshire district whilst dealing with the picture perfect image of a corrupt PRT agent, who had enough power, influence, drive, and intelligence such as to send you PRT agents packing at the Prison by pulling out the big monster called 'Surtr'."

Piggot glowered. So much for her power play.

Lisa smirked a little more. "You think they won't believe duress after painting it like that?"

The woman's features turned blank for a split second and that was enough.

Lisa leaned a little to the side. "Are you wearing, the tiniest of earpieces Director? Trying to trick me into something with it… Ohhh got a Thinker on the other end do you. Probably didn't wanna tip your hands. Oh well the jigs up, tell the new girl… girl right? Yes. Girl. Anyway. Tell her to come out and join us. Its so rare to be able to have a conversation with another thinker, it'd almost be a novelty."

Piggot's eyes narrowed, then, she stood and moved to walk out the door, intent on leaving. With her advantage of a hidden Thinker in her ear now out, the playing field was now squarely in Lisa's favor.

"One more thing." The blond teenager called after her. "I do have some more information, possibly just as valuable if not more so considering that it falls under slightly more important jurisdictions. You know… places the PRT head honchos actually gives a shit about."

The woman turned, her lip curling upwards in a barely controlled sneer. "Speak…"

"Its not just information on the Empire and the ABB I have up my sleeve. Coil also had some dealings and spies in the gangs over in Boston and New York. I know Legend is interested in getting a few more snitches and informants in the Teeth." She took a deep breath.

"And what exactly are you looking for in exchange for this?"

'Here.' Lisa's smile dropped. "Ashburn. Your Ward. She needs some serious help. I want a guarantee that she gets it. That you people don't try to just sweep her under a rug, throw her in a room, and lock away the key til' you need her for an Endbringer or something."

The door that had been half opened was snapped shut and Piggot turned around to face her, eyes narrowed. Her next words were her own, not a product of the thinker at the other end of the tiny earpiece. "Interesting. And why is that Tattletale?"

Lisa frowned.

"I have my reasons." She decided to say. If it came to light that she was partly responsible for over a hundred deaths at the hands of Surtr in that prison riot, she'd never survive prison. Every gangbanger and wannabe badass would be gunning for her either out of revenge or to try and get in good with the local gangs. "She's had it rough. I saw everything that happened. And I've managed to gather enough information to help with this so called 'Master'."

"You did a lot more than just see everything that happened." Piggot sneered. The Thinker. "Before we go anywhere tell us who the Master is if you're so keen on helping as a matter of good faith."

She opened her mouth when Mr. Young stepped in.

"In writing." He snapped, glaring at both her and Piggot, daring Lisa to say otherwise. "You give us documents, in writing, signed by you, the district attorney, and Legend. She does not give you a thing until that happens. If you really do have a Thinker behind that glass, any information she gives can be used to extrapolate the other information. That won't be happening."

Lisa closed her mouth. He was right. She'd been about to talk on her suspicions on the nature of Taylor's Surtr state but if the Thinker was good enough… best to err on the side of caution.

She nodded. "You heard the man."

Piggot gave a snarl, opened the door, and marched out.

Nearly an hour later she marched back in with an orderly. Document in hand. Young took the document and began to look over its pages.

"Does it check?" Asked Piggot, arms crossed. Lisa knew she was on edge right now.

Young ignored her, still reading over the document. His reading glasses were so small on his massive frame it was almost comical.

"It says here that my client will agree to allow her Thinker power to be available to the Protectorate in the pursuit of solving crimes should they deem it necessary to ask."

"A thinker seven could have done a lot of good in a lot of potential cases." She answered, glaring at her. "Her power is too useful to have it rotting in a jail cell."

Young nodded.

"What does the contract say?" She decided to ask.

Young took a breath. "Basically all the information you're willing to cough up, and if it checks out and turns out to be useful they'd be willing to plead out with the villains known as Regent and Hellhound. Reduced sentences and crimes, I'll check, but given the sentencing terms for these reduced charges my estimate is that they'll be out in three years. Five at the most. Two if they're on good behavior. They may have less time if the judge decides to remand them for time served or suspended sentencing. Ms. Hebert's care is said to have never been in question. They were going to do that to begin with. As for your own sentencing, that would depend on how much of your information is still viable and how much exactly you're willing to co-operate both now and in the future. They're offering two days reduced time for every occasion they need to call on you?"

"You can't do any better with Regent and Bitch?"

"That case is already filed and in proceedings." Piggot answered. "I doubt the DA will be willing to give you a better deal than that."

Lisa's eyes narrowed.

Trying to not make me push. Doesn't want Bitch and Regent getting off scot free. Knows the DA will plead out with the sudden influx of criminals and workload. Two juvenile parahumans will be thrown out with the bath water. Same with my case since they'd have trouble proving that I wasn't acting under intimidation with my crimes. Will also plead out because they don't want the PRT image soiled by a corrupt agent that was the cause for half the city becoming a warzone.

"Get a better deal from the DA." She said by way of answer "And you'll offer five days cut from my time for every occasion you call for me to use my Thinker power."

The woman looked ready to all but lunge over the table and strangle her when she stopped, looking as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

Thinker on the other end, not just giving information, giving orders, higher up the chain than Piggot.

That was… surprising. She didn't know any high level Protectorate capes that were involved with the think tank that could supercede the authority of a PRT Branch Director.

"Give me a moment." The sickly woman ground out between grit teeth before she walked out of the interrogation room. No doubt to argue with someone.

Mr. Young bussied himself with making notes on a clipboard as he read over the contract, annotations and corrections she surmised, eliminating any possible loop-holes he could find, being as specific and diligent as possible.

When the door opened again nearly twenty minutes later, she looked and all but sat bolt upright.

It wasn't Piggot at the door.

Alexandria strode into the room, her armor and clothes scratched from the recent battle with the Surtr, smelling like smoke and burned wood.

She sat down and laced her hands in front of her, over the table, her features completely blank from what she could see under the mask.

"Your offer will be taken to the district attorney's office first thing in the morning. If he accepts the counteroffer, consider it signed and sealed."

"Thanks…" She answered warily. "But I doubt you were sent here as a messenger girl to tell me that."

"No I wasn't. Lets talk about Miss Hebert." She said.

Lisa paused. "You're the Thinker Piggot had on the other end?" She let out a chuckle. "Damn. Talk about drawing the full package in the power lottery contest."

"It has its moments." She answered without a hint of humor in her voice or on her face. "Now. Your deal merely pertains to yourself and your captured friends, and while you included Miss Hebert in the guarantees you're looking for, as we said in the contract, we never had any intention of doing anything less. Ergo, I'm here to ask you to tell us what you know so that we can start this process as quickly as possible. The first step is the identity of the Master."

Lisa pursed her lips. Alexandria was a bit harder to read than Piggot. Not nearly as strained, not nearly as worn or weary. Though her words were neutral in tone they were giving all kinds of signals, some contradictory.

On the whole though, the woman seemed to be telling the truth.

And the last thing she wanted to do was try to profit on Taylor's misfortune anymore than she already had. She schooled her features into the most neutral expression she could manage. Trying to give as little as possible to the Thinker/Brute now sitting across from her.

"Alright, let's start… First thing you should know. There is no Master. Coil never hired anyone."

There was a moment of surprise that the heroine couldn't fully hide.

"Explain."

"Coil already knew about her destructive power… somehow. He used that knowledge to drive Taylor over a proverbial cliff with the use of knowledge regarding a certain Sophia Hess." She glared at Alexandria, hoping her anger would mask anything else she might be giving away.

It wasn't hard. The PRT really did fuck up on that one.

She rubbed her head. "From what I've seen of Taylor so far. Its not any 'Master' not really. Its her power in and of itself."

"Her power is influencing her psyche then."

Lisa shook her head. "Yeah but not in the way you're thinking. Its not some sudden psychosis that's taken her over and won't turn off like some other lunatic capes who go crazy or change personality after triggering. Those guys still, more or less stay 'them' they still have the same quirks, same biology, same everything. Here… her powers think on their own. They act on their own. When you finally stopped Surtr, tell me, was Taylor unconscious?"

Alexandria didn't answer, but for Lisa it was answer enough.

"Exactly. Someone who's asleep doesn't react with that much coordination. Someone who's asleep doesn't suddenly switch from having a dominant right hand to a dominant left one. Or know how to wield a sword with trained precision, or fight with a completely alien fighting style that specialises in upper body strength."

"What your describing shouldn't be possible." Alexandria answered, though she was giving it some serious thought, the glaring disparity becoming obvious in her memories from videos of Taylor herself and Surtr.

"So was a guy flying. Til it wasn't. So was bypassing the Manton Limit til one day it wasn't. There's a first time for everything and I am telling you that Taylor's power isn't just something that gives her benefits. It's a thinking… entity in her head with its own thoughts and its own agenda."

She kept silent about the dark place she found Taylor in. They might lock the BOTH of them up and throw away the keys.

Alexandria knew she was holding something back but, mercifully, the woman didn't mention it, whatever her power had given her telling her it was unimportant in the face of this new dilemma.

"I see…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked some agent, looking a little flustered. "Uhhh… ma'am. Sorry to interrupt ma'am but uhhh-" He paused, eyeing her pointedly. Alexandria beckoned him over and the young man leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She couldn't see the raised eyebrow exactly, but it was definitely there.

The agent pulled away and Alexandria's frow deepened.

Then she looked to Lisa.

"Consider this the first five days of your sentence cut. What exactly was Coil keeping in his vaults?"

Lisa blinked.

"Uhhh. What?"

"What was he keeping in his vaults." Alexandria growled. "You were his underling right?"

"Contraband and weapons far as I know."

"Yes. Yes he should." Alexandria said. Lisa didn't need to know she was narrowing her eyes, trying to read her. "What we're finding however..."

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Never went down there. I take it that with the overflow of prisons I'll be under house arrest." Alexandria nodded.

"That's for the district attorney and the judge to decide." Alexandria stood. "Now I've got to go. Your previous employer apparently had more than just 'Contraband and weapons'"

"Hey wait. Ta-I mean… Ashburn. If you need me for anything involving her. Any help that I can give or whatever. You can ask. No reduced sentence for those. Promise."

She nodded.

The woman marched out and Lisa breathed a little easier, no longer needing to hold her proverbial breath while speaking to the thinker.. "How long do you think I looking arrest Mr. Young?" She asked.

"Well… assuming you do your due diligence, good behavior, and I push the deal with the DA's office… I'm going to say if you're busy, about a year and a half at the least. Three at most. If they keep you busy you can cut down a lot of time considerably." He nodded, more to himself than to her. "I believe we're done here for the time being. I'm going to go and overlook the drafting of the contract and come back when we're done so you can read it, make sure you're satisfied, and sign."

She nodded, slowly allowing herself to lean back into her chair. "Yeah… Its done then."

"It is." He answered, not realizing the question was rhetorical.

She nodded.

Done. It was over.

It was finally over...


	40. 5-5

5.5

When I come to… I'm laying down on something. Its soft, I can hear the crinkle of sheets, the cold kiss of an air conditioner damn near freezing. There's a mask on my face, an oxygen mask.

I move my arms to remove it… or try to.

The straps snap taut in a second. I try to open my eyes but it's too bright.

Too bright…

It makes me miss the Dark.

Wait...

My eyes snap open, a primal horrid fear tearing through my mind. In a near panic my wrists and limbs snap the straps tight around my wrists as I pull, yanking on them.

Fire… Fire!

My hands burst into flame, ready to burn the straps before I hear something snap open directly above me. I bring my gaze upwards as I feel all the air sucked out of the room the flames snuffed out with no fuel to consume. The only thing that kept me breathing is the mask on my face.

"Taylor." The voice came from all around me a screen to the side lighting up with a woman's face. "Taylor… you're suffering a panic attack. You have to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself."

I'm barely listening. Tears come to my eyes as I clench them shut.

Something… Something is in my head!

Something is taking control of me!

"Taylor! Taylor!" The woman shouted.

The next thing I feel is a sharp pain in my arm, my eyes trailing down to find a needle retracting to an arm in the side of the bed.

Tinker tech?

Instantly, the pounding in my chest slows, my breaths steady, every taut muscle beginning to relax with the fugue of drugs.

The ash surged along the edge of my senses.

I open my eyes, trying to focus.

I can feel it… every grain, every fibre. It roils and rolls like the tide… the… touch of it allowing me to feel out the sheets of metal, wiring and concrete that separates me from it.

I don't remember ever being able to do this before...

Circular… isolated. I don't have a lot of ash to work with. Not enough to do any damage to this place… wherever it is.

My eyes scrunched themselves shut. I was trying to think… trying to remember what exactly happened…

I was caught. That much was obvious.

But how?

Was Coil still alive?

Or is he dead?

I focused, my thoughts coming together, coming to focus as I shoved my fear and uncertainty away to some other part of myself where I didn't let it distract me.

I was fighting Lung? Yes… yes I was. And then… then… I was… losing?

Yes… I'd been losing and...

Dark…

No… not Dark

Nothing so simple. Nothing so benign.

Something was inside my head.

I really was mastered?

Was it that simple? Or far worse?

The door to this place hisses open. I open my eyes and turn to look.

"Legend…" I breathe.

He seemed to straighten, taking a deep breath through his nostrils before he smiled softly, almost gently..."Taylor." He nodded, staying where he entered. "We had to restrain you as a precaution… that having been said, how are you feeling?"

I look at him, all but glaring. "Don't pretend to be my friend. Just say what you came to say."

He frowned, but he didn't look angry. He almost looked genuinely sad.

"I understand that there have been a lot of missteps and… frankly… screw-ups with everything, Taylor, and that you have your reasons for being so jaded but… I am not going to lie to you, and I am not trying to pretend to be your friend, or trick you in any way. You deserve some honesty at the very least."

Silence.

The man stepped forward, pulling up one of the nearby chairs. "Alright." He ventured. "I'm not going to ask you questions yet… I'm here right now, for you to ask me questions… anything you'd like to ask I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Where exactly am I?"

"A medical room/holding facility designed by Dragon for high risk patients."

"You mean prisoner."

He took a breath. "It doesn't have to be that way Taylor."

I opened my mouth when I shut it again. What exactly would be the point of arguing? Better if I just asked my questions and not remain wholly ignorant of what was going on around me.

"What did Dragon inject me with?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She injected you?"

"A drug to slow your heart rate and relax your muscles." The same woman that appeared before was once again on the monitor. "You were having a panic attack. This drug was designed to relax you without inhibiting any mental faculties which would allow you to speak and hear coherently."

"How long before it wears off?"

"Two hours. Would… you like to specify what it was you were thinking about that brought on your symptoms Taylor?"

I don't answer. How exactly do you explain that there's something in your head? Something inhuman that can take you over without a moment's notice? Its the Simurgh all over again, only much more specific and personal. Being locked in a quarantine zone for the rest of my days would be their response on a good day.

Or… wait… "The Master that you people were supposedly looking for. Did you ever catch him?"

Legend tilted his head. "...No." He said after a moment.

The door hissed open. "But you already suspected that." Said a new voice.

I trailed my eyes over and I wasn't sure if my heart did a back-flip or dropped into a pit.

Alexandria.

I knew Legend was in the Bay. But when the hell did she get here?

She crossed her arms. "How much do you remember?" Alexandria asked. I couldn't see her eyes behind her mask outside of her stern lower face, but her tone was hard.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your time as Surtr. Tell us everything you remember."

"Alexandria, she just woke up." Legend said. "She might-."

"She has enough of a head on her shoulders to ask you where she is. What she was drugged with. If she has enough brains to start taking in the factors for a possible escape then she has enough to remember her time as Surtr." She interrupted. "Now what do you remember Ms. Hebert?"

...If the only means of Dragon turning off my fire is to suck the oxygen out of the room-

"She can also cut off the air supply in that mask if it comes down to it." Alexandria suddenly said. "I wouldn't try that."

My eyes narrow. 'Thinker? She's a Thinker too?'

"No one is cutting off anyone's oxygen supply." Legend suddenly said, sighing with a tired despondency before looking back at me.

"Taylor… look at me please."

I did so.

"Like I said before. There have been a lot of wrongs. A lot of things that have gone wrong and issues that have yet to be resolved. But you have to know that if nothing else I was never aware of any of it. If you don't trust the local PRT or the Protectorate at the very least I'm asking, if not for trust than for the benefit of the doubt." He said. "I do want to help you. Its the whole reason I came here in the first place."

"Might be too late for that." I answered flatly under the oxygen mask. "Last time I checked I have a triple digit body count. Do you expect me to believe I won't be going to prison?"

"Nothing's set in stone." Alexandria drawled. "But only if you cooperate."

I turned and glared at her. "Is that the same deal you cut with Sophia?"

"And now I extend the same courtesy to you. The alternative is not nearly as pleasant." She answered flatly. "Now lets try this one more time. What is it that you remember? Or do you remember anything at all?"

I clenched my teeth shut, all but snarling beneath the sealed oxygen mask.

"Yes. A little." I bit out. "It happened when I fought Lung. I was being beaten and…"

"And?" Alexandria pressed.

"Darkness. I felt myself…" I tried to find the words. "Being pulled into the Dark."

I remembered… a clawed long ash-covered claw.

I started breathing a little faster. A simple, primordial fear overcoming me at the mere memory. Something the drugs couldn't repress.

"What did you see?" Asked Alexandria, her tone softening by a touch.

"A hand…" I replied. "A… A… It wasn't human. The voice… her voice sounded like my mom."

"Are you sure?"

"I am!" I burst out in anger, tired of her interrogation and writhing under my bonds. The ash roiled on the outside moving in like the tide, crashing into the walls of this place hard enough to be heard in here.

Twenty, twenty-five feet away. How thick were these walls?

I'm like a chained dog. Ready to lash out.

And for a second I can almost see it. Almost see the ash gather to a point and punch straight through the wall like an overgrown drill, or a swarm of bugs, finding tiny holes and openings to surge through, tearing at wiring that I could now feel with something akin to a tactile sense and moving through air canals before coming in here to wrap me in a shell of armor.

And then…

And then what?

What would be the point.

Maybe I could escape. Maybe I could run…

And then do what?

Where would I go? And why would I go there. I would still have something in my head… I would still be a fugitive. A dangerous cape the heroes wanted captured and the villains wanted dead.

What exactly would I do?

I calmed… pushing back the rage that had come over me like it wasn't even there anymore.

My head hurts.

"Sorry." I finally say only half meaning it. "All I remember is the hand and her voice… It called me… Little Owl. It's what...my mom used to call me. My nickname..."

I swallowed down the tears that threatened to spring out of my eyes. My mother was the only one that called me that…The only one that ever could.

Alexandria hummed in thought. "We'll have to see if Protectorate or independent capes can bring out those memories further. This is too important to not investigate. Right now lets discuss what exactly is going to happen with you given your recent actio-"

Legend raised his hand, stopping her mid sentence, then he looked at me. "Taylor… Do you… do you want to be a hero? Still?" He asked, the last word almost sounded like pleading.

Do I still want to be a hero… It was my dream as a child…

"A Protectorate hero?" I shook my head. "Why would I ever join any of you again when you people bend over backwards to protect people like Sophia Hess?" A bolt of irony struck me and a bitter laugh escaped my lips. "Hell. You're bending over backwards for someone like me and I killed half the PRT."

Legend took a breath. "Was that you? Or was that whatever took you over?"

I didn't answer.

He took a breath. "The fact is Taylor, the Wards program is more a school than a law enforcement force. We take in young parahumans in order to help them not only learn to control their powers but to help them learn how to adjust to those powers into society. Tinkers get an outlet so they don't cannibalize half the tech in their homes. Brutes learn to check their strength in their day to day lives. Sophia Hess was a young girl that was taken in for a multitude of reasons and one of them was reformation. I know it's no consolation to hear that she was the issue that slipped through the cracks in the system but that's what it was. If anyone, anyone, would have known about what she was doing to you in Winslow we would have intervened. We never would have let it get that far." Legend sighed.

"I reported it." I hissed. "I asked for help, over and over and over again, and you people-"

"Never heard a word of it." He said. "I know that's not what you want to hear. And that we could have done more than what we did but it is the truth."

"And what about after? Huh? What about after my trigger when I told Miss Militia right to her face who did it? You people did nothing to help? You just swept it all under the rug and shoved the bullshit down my throat! Emma, Madison. What happened to them? How is it that Sophia gets a transfer to work with you-" I toss a nasty look at Alexandria "-and you still want to say you didn't know!?"

"The Winslow faculty was brought up on criminal charges, the Principal is currently on unpaid leave until further notice. Sophia's parole officer was given disciplinary action. Madison Clements, as far as I know is still in a juvenile facility for the next year or two. Emma Barnes was also remanded but eventually released because of the prison overpopulation issue caused by the damage to the primary holding facility."

I jerked.

Emma Barnes… released because of…

The laugh that bubbled up in my throat was quiet at first. It grew slowly into chuckles before it threatened to devolve into hysterics. The only reason it didn't was probably because of the drugs still in my system.

A joke… it was all just a fucking joke.

Emma got out of juvie… because of me. I let that bitch out… I gave her freedom.

As I laughed, Legend had turned to Alexandria and the woman spoke next. "I approved of Sophia's transfer to not waste resources. It would not have been pleasant for her though, despite what you believe. I run a far tighter ship than Emily Piggot."

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

She shrugged. "It is what it is. If it's any consolation, I would have dealt punishment myself towards her if she did anything remotely similar as she did here. If you truly wish to blame someone, blame Emily Piggot and Armsmaster. They were the ones in charge of the PRT ENE. Hess' actions, despite what they may claim, falls on their heads." She turned and left the room with a swish of her cape. Good. She made a bad impression on me. Then again, I probably made an even worse one on her.

A minute later I can feel Alexandria outside of this place. The ash on the wind catching on her armor, her cape and helmet.

I tried to find what door she used exactly but there was nothing behind her, just a smooth surface.

And then it was just me and Legend. The blue-costumed man turned towards me.

I shook my head. "How convenient for you two…"

He sighed. "No one ever wanted this to happen Taylor."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They being-"

"Piggot. Armsmaster."

"Armsmaster is currently in a coma. Been that way since the prison break." I tensed up, looking at him. "And Piggot… she's on her way out. She is more or less becoming the scapegoat in all of this. Behind doors that is."

He paused.

"I can understand why you're angry. Why you don't trust us. Yes, Piggot and Armsmaster did try to keep Hess out of the courts, but Emma Barnes and Madison Clements were brought up on charges like I said and duly convicted. No one ever lied about that."

"Would that story be different if both Madison and Emma were capes like Sophia?"

He winced. Thought so.

"You'd have just covered the whole thing up." I snarled.

"No we wouldn't." He said instantly.

"You're doing it for me."

"Would you like us not to?" He asked, as sincerely as one could imagine. "I'm not trying to be sarcastic or bait you but many of our concessions, not only to Sophia but other capes that have looked to reform over the years are done because we want to help them. That goes double for Wards. As I said, in this case, we were too lenient. Too trusting. We could have… should have done more."

"All you and Alexandria have done is basically say that you're better than Piggot and Armsmaster in how you run things. Let me be the first to inform you it's not that hard to improve on garbage." A thought came to me. "If I hadn't met her at the prison would I even know? Would I have ever known?"

"Yes, you would." He answered. "Piggot was planning on telling you at some point. Before she could though, Coil set up you and Hess to meet, using some kind of Pre-cog we believe. He knew that the results would be… disastrous."

How convenient. The poor director wanted to be honest but the villain just so happened to beat her to the punch.

Right.

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but one tiny sliver in my mind is grateful to that snake for unveiling the truth to me… Just a sliver.

I leaned back. "So what happens now?"

He reclined in his chair. "Frankly Taylor… you're not out of the woods… not by a long shot. I doubt you want to go to prison. But the fact remains that, Mastered or not, you've proven yourself capable of doing an incalculable level of damage no matter where you are." I looked at the ceiling, ready to resign myself before he spoke again.

"Now… before we go any further and I offer you any kind of deal or plea there is something we need to clear up, right now."

"And that is?"

"Emma Barnes." He said. "After she was released from prison due to the overpopulation issue, she suffered something akin to a psychotic break."

"Good for her." I said dismissively.

"She triggered, Taylor."

It was like a bucket of ice-water over my head as I snapped my head towards Legend and narrowed my eyes. The anger was rising back and I could feel the ash outside the walls resuming their siege.

Emma fucking Barnes triggered.

He continued before I could fully get over my shock. "She's being held in the PRT HQ under surveillance."

"You're going to make her a fucking Ward too? You miserable lying-"

"We're not." He said quickly and sternly. "Not for a while. Not until she's cleared by the medical personnel at the very least."

"I can't believe I'm even sitting here and listening to your bullshit!"

"I am not lying. The fact is, her powers, like yours, enable her to cause incalculable levels of harm. She has to be kept under watch. There is no choice here. I am telling you so that you're not caught off guard again. So that you know exactly what it is that's happened."

I was gripping my hands tightly now.

"If you want her out of the bay… That might, and I stress might be possible." He said

"And why exactly is it only a might. You're the leader of the Protectorate?" I hiss.

"Legal issues primarily." He answered.

Ahh yes… daddy the lawyer.

"If she comes anywhere near me I'm going to kill her." I state flatly. Promising. "Parole or under watch or temporary arrest or arrest or whatever you wanna put me under. If I catch sight of Emma fucking Barnes even breathing in my general direction what I did to Sophia will seem pleasant by comparison" I could feel the ash outside the walls, up, over and around, all but ready to find an opening. Any opening.

He nodded, face sad. He inhaled and exhaled.

"I understand. With that having been said, while you were Mastered and thus, not legally responsible for your actions, you will be kept under watch for an indefinite period of time. You will be obligated to take mandatory bi-weekly psychological evaluations. You won't be allowed to patrol until cleared, you will not be allowed to leave the premises, and if you do it will be with a Protectorate hero or two Wards. You will have bi-weekly visitations from anyone who wishes to see you should you and we ourselves, clear them. Patrol and Endbringer battles will remain voluntary. You won't be paid while you're in custody. But you'll have unlimited phone privileges."

Basically an attack dog with a very tight leash.

I guess it could be worse.

"So… when does this end? When I'm 'cured'?" I snarled. I would have used my fingers to add in the quotes. "Cleared by whatever shrinks you have on deck? By the way can I be let out of these straps?"

He looked at my wrists and ankles. Then he reached over and helped me untie myself.

"In a way." He said as he pulled my left arm free. "Also Taylor, for what it is worth, while Armsmaster and Piggot may have betrayed you… the others did not." His voice was soft. "Dauntless. Velocity. Glory Girl. Your Ward teammates. They missed you. Cared for you even when you were being Mastered. In fact, Glory Girl was an element in stopping you while you rampaging across the city."

I looked into his eyes, finding nothing but sincerity. I wanted to hate him...

"Will they visit me too?" I asked.

"They will be able to soon. I'm sure Vista and Kid Win would be happy to see you." He offered me a sad smile.

I looked back at him. "Did I hurt them at all?"

The older man breathed. "You did… but we got them to Panacea. No permanent damage."

"Hmm…" Did they still want to talk to me after that? Should they?

I thought they'd betray me… but I guess the betrayal was mine.

That same bubble of hysteria that I buried after the news that I'd caused Emma's release threatened to slither on up again.

"Where's my dad?" I ask softly.

"He's been staying in the PRT building. I could bring him in if you like."

"Staying… How long have I been out?"

"We kept you sedated for two days while Dragon customized this holding area."

Two days.

"Is Coil dead?" I ask. Its the only other thing I can think of.

"He is." The Triumvirate member nodded, then stood. "I'll go get your father-"

"No…" I said suddenly. "Tomorrow. Right now I need to think."

He hesitated. "If you're sure…"

"I am." I answer. Don't want to talk. Not right now. Not to him or anyone.

It wasn't right. But I needed to think. Needed to rest and collect myself. Try to wrap my head around this.

And what exactly I was gonna do.

All Legend and Alexandria were interested in was if I remembered what had happened. They didn't have any real idea how to fix it… this… thing in my head.

Not anymore than I did at any rate.

Legend didn't seem to like my choice, but he nodded and soon enough, he left.

(X)

Not sure when exactly it was, but I knew that it had to be at least an hour or two later since I fell asleep, that I heard the sound of someone outside, cursing. Their touches sending hollow little echoes through the metal.

I tensed up, wondering what exactly was going on before whoever it was released a triumphant Ha! and, judging by the sound of footsteps, found their way inside.

"Dragon?" I asked at the general area around me, but received no answer. Was the Tinker asleep? Would have sworn she'd have some kind of program active to monitor me.

The footsteps came closer, and for a moment I wondered if Dragon was willingly turning away. Was this someone with a grudge?

Then I dismissed the thought. If this was someone looking to get even it was the worst attempt at stealth I'd ever been subjected to.

Piss poor stealth or not though, I wasn't exactly feeling safe and secure at the moment. With my ash effectively out of reach all I had was my fire and if this was some kind of brute or someone that could resist all they'd need was one good hit.

Burn the bed. Perhaps the nightgown. Should be enough. Maybe use the metal railing on the side as a weapon if I get des-

My inner musings on violence however, was flatly cut off as the door opened and the person stepped through… or tried to.

See, to keep this room air-tight, Dragon had evidently installed the same type of metal doors on a military battleship, or something you'd find in a vault.

The person flat out tripped, all but falling on their face, at least she would have if she couldn't fly.

"Victoria?" I blink.

"Tay!" She shouted, following the sound of my voice in the gloom of the dark her eyes hadn't adjusted to yet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Heard you woke up. Legend wouldn't let us in. And hey, is it true Alexandria was here?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Wonder when she got back."

"Got back?" I ask was she here often enough to consider her 'back'?

"Yeah. Last I heard she left with Eidolon after they were done with the mop-up of Coil's base like a day ago."

She picked herself up, feet settling on the ground. "Where the hell's the light switch? Can't see a thing."

"Don't know." I answered truthfully "Dragon turned it off when I was gonna get some sleep. Wonder where she went."

"Oh. Kid's keeping her busy with Tinker techno-babble. She can't be in two places at once so between that and Vista using her power to help me slip past the outside motion sensors she doesn't even know I'm here."

I… don't even know what to say to that…

That's… a little convenient? Didn't Dragon monitor like… everything? Birdcage, Endbringer monitoring systems? PRT high risk comms?

And Vicky slipped past her?

I decide not to make an issue of it.

Instead I decide to talk about the very obvious.

"That was a risk." I finally said.

She stayed quiet, standing in the dark. It was nice that the gloom hid our features. Seemed to make this talk a little easier.

"...You're our friend, We wanted to make sure you're okay."

I swallowed, and when I went to say a simple -'Thank you'- I almost choked on the words, emotion welling up at my throat before I was finally able to say it.

"Can I…" Victoria ventured, hands reaching out to feel around her. How could she not see yet? It wasn't even that dark. "Like sit on the bed or something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

She found the sheets by my feet and settled herself on the surface.

"Okay…" She said. "This… Tay… I just wanna start out by saying I'm sorry… You know about everything. The stuff that happened before… and hell even the shit with Hess and fucking Piggot. It was all-"

"Victoria." I interrupt. "If it's all the same to you… I'd rather not talk about it… any of it."

The silence between us falls into a thick tension.

Finally, unsurprisingly, it's Victoria that breaks it.

"Hey… look. Can we like… start over? No more bullshit? No more lies and secrets none of it just… please?"

I don't answer for a long time.

"I… I would like that." I finally say.

I can see her smile, through the dark.

She holds her hand out almost a foot too far to my right. "Hi. My name's Victoria Dallon, cape name Glory Girl. I'm a hothead with a brute rating, got the best boyfriend in the world, and I like to shop, go out to eat, and all things girls do in their free time." She said softly.

I reach and pull her hand closer to target so I can grasp it properly.

"I'm Taylor Hebert… and… I'm… tired of being angry." I lift up one hand and make a small spark of flame from my thumb, like a match lighter.

I'm not smiling. But she is. I try to smile back. Make at least a token effort. I could see her eyes water up a little.

She was trying. I suppose I could try one more time as well. For her sake, Dad's, Chris, Missy, and all the others I hurt.

 **Arc 5: Outcry**

 **End.**

 **(-)**

Story is now fully crossposted. :) Hope you all enjoyed it. The story is on Hiatus until the summer is over, updates will resume then.

Also, Outcry now has a TV:tropes page :D If you can and have time please add to it whatever new tropes you can think of. (FF for some reason doesn't let me post links here, sorry for that)

Till that time enjoy yourselves. We'll be back with more fun stuff soon. :)


	41. Omake: Your Hour

Canon Omake:

The room was large. I'd even go so far as to say it was cavernous. It had cherry wood hard-floors, was two stories tall, with the second story dominated by a mezzanine like balcony, three out of the the four walls, both on the first story and the second story were lined with rows of books

Towards the end of the room there was the A-typical long seat, across from it was a red leather chair that seemed very comfortable. Probably had to be given that the user had to sit there for hours on end. In between the long seat and the red leather chair was a small table.

And lastly there was a rather… tall window. It did wonders for the room's lighting really. Though, honestly, its the biggest window I've ever seen. It seemed rather much. Whoever designed this room believed in human photosynthesis or something.

The guard closed the door behind me, leaving me alone in the massive room.

I let my eyes wander, trailing them up to the rows and rows of books.

How long since I last had the time to read?

I walk over to the book shelves, reaching towards the first title that draws me in just for sheer irony.

'The Rise and Fall of The Knight'

You almost had to laugh about it.

I looked at the back of the hardbook to the synopsis. It was thin, wouldn't take me long to read. Maybe three hours. Historical; Or so the description read.

Behind me, I hear the door open and turn to see a woman closing it. She's asian, thin. Her black hair is done up in a bun at the back of her head, with a red suit thin glasses rest on the bridge of her nose.

"You'd be Miss Yamada then right?" I ask, though I honestly don't have to. Name and face are kind of a giveaway of what you could expect.

She nods. "I am." She steps forward, the sharp click of her heels echoing through the cavernous room as she holds out her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Miss Hebert. Or would you prefer I call you Taylor?"

I shrug. "Taylor's fine."

She nods, offering something I can only describe as a bow even though all she moved was her head. Her hand gestures towards the long seat and lounge chair.

I step closer towards it, keeping the book in hand.

"As you know, one of the reasons I'm here is to oversee your recovery as well as to evaluate your state of mind after the recent events." She set down her pad on the singular table, the slender black pen resting over it as she set herself down on the plushy, comfortable looking chair.

"I kinda figured that even before they told me." I said, hopping up onto the long chair. Honestly, I was perfectly fine with a normal chair. Why do they insist patients lay down?

"Figured what exactly Taylor?"

I stopped, turning my eyes to look at her. Was she… on medication or something? She just told me...

"That... you're here to evaluate me." I ventured.

"I see." She said as though I'd just given some insight. Even going so far as to write down in the little pad she'd placed on the table.

The hell was wrong with this woman?

Maybe Dad was right and all shrinks were full of crap.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to discuss?" She asked.

I blinked, caught off guard again.

"I thought you asked me questions, not the other way around." "Why did you think that?" She questioned, perfectly neutral.

"Because…" I paused, more than a little flat footed. "I don't know, because… you and I don't have anything to really talk about right now? I don't even know you and I've been stuck in a glorified hospital jail cell for the better part of a week? What exactly are we gonna talk about?"

"Whatever you you'd like to talk about Taylor." She answered as though it should be obvious. She didn't smile, but her tone seemed gentle, I guess. "This is your hour. No one elses."

I blinked. Right. We'll see how long that lasts.

You know what, to hell with it.

I lift up the book. "Wouldn't mind me starting on this then?"

I expected her to say no. That this was meant to 'evaluate' me, not give me an hour to catch up on my reading.

"If you like."

I blinked, surprised. "Wait...what?"

"This is your hour Taylor." She repeated.

I blinked, staring at her, half expecting someone to jump out from behind a vase or something and yell "Psych!" At the top of their lungs.

But she didn't and neither did anyone else.

I leaned back on the chair, finally succumbing to the incessant nagging to lie down as I held the book in front of my face and started to read.

She didn't say one word for the whole hour.

(X)(X)(X)

Soon enough, the hour's over. The officer arrives and Taylor takes that as her cue to leave.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow Taylor."

"Yeah, sure." She looks at the book, making a note of the page.

"You can take it with you if you'd like." Yamada declares.

Taylor shrugs and thanks her.

Then she's gone. Marching through the halls with her guard back to her room/cell.

The dark haired woman remains sitting in the lounge chair for a moment before looking to her notes.

When she arrived in the room, she'd told Taylor that she was there to both evaluate her, and help her recovery.

Taylor had focussed on the former more than the latter.

Ms. Hebert's words belie an innate defensive reaction.

It wasn't unexpected. After everything that had occurred, the PRT, Shadow Stalker, Coil, Emma, and now even her own power, the young woman very likely felt very defensive, needing to defend herself from everyone.

Further proof of that was how unprepared, perhaps even fearful, she was to ask her questions. She'd been convinced that Yamada would be the one taking the 'offensive' role. A status-quo she was more comfortable with even though all prior knowledge and profiling demonstrated that she did not like to be the center of attention.

That meant it was a conditioned response… a recent development.

Her choice of wording as well, demonstrated a perception that Yamada wouldn't be interested in 'Taylor' or anything Taylor had to say. She believed Yamada's interest began and ended, only in how far it was 'important.'

IE: Her power, or her "evaluation."

Again... sadly, not unexpected given recent events.

In truth, allowing her to read the book was a calculated risk. She often preferred her patients to want to talk to her, and was only agressive in her tactics when it came to criminals or people that were forced by court order to seek help like Emma

In this case, Taylor very much fell into the latter category, someone forced to see her. It meant that she should have been aggressive. What she'd done offered Taylor an escape from questions, either her own or Yamada's, something that would make diagnosis even more difficult if she continued to retreat from these questions.

Even so...difficult or not, it wouldn't be impossible. The mere action of retreat if it was continued for an extended period in and of itself would provide information. Not only the sheer aversion to conversation that would indicate a truly worrying level of distrust for those affiliated with the PRT, but also the unhealthy beginnings of an anti-social behavior.

But still, by and large she didn't want to force Taylor. Taylor was a clever girl, and she might very well simply lie if she thought she could get away with it. Yamada had faith in her skills, she might spot it once, or even a hundred times... but there was going to be one time that she wasn't going to see it. One time she slipped up.

And that might very well be enough to cause even more damage.

Especially to Taylor.

Too much had been done wrong with this girl for her to half ass it.

If it took longer, so be it. But she truly believed Taylor needed to want to talk to her if any trust could be established between them. And trust above all things was more necessary here than in any other case she'd seen in at least the last decade of her career.

Taylor had been offered pretty words all her life… and every last person that offered those words ended up betraying her in some way or other.

Her trust was now a rare commodity. One that she didn't hand out to anyone. Even her own father was kept at arm's length.

Hence… why she ultimately handed Taylor full control.

Taylor would speak with her… when she wanted to.

No sooner, no later.

It was one of the biggest risks she'd taken in her professional life.

Even so she didn't regret it.

This was a girl that was under attack from all sides… The villains that wanted her blood, the heroes keeping her under lock and key, watching her under a microscope, the populace and general community leery of her,even her powers, the one thing a cape could take some solace in after the trauma needed to achieve them in the first place, had turned against her in their own way…

Friends that she did not fully trust, a parent that could be described as estranged at the best of times, everything just seemed… stacked… Trying to bring her down.

And she just stood back up… over and over again.

If the only comfort that could be offered her amidst all that was a single… insignificant hour of solace… a room where she was the one in complete control…

Well… even if that meant being ignored, Yamada couldn't regret giving her that much at the very least.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hello all :) The Hiatus is almost over :D

This piece was too short to stand on its own, so its officially an Omake. Taking place between Chapters 5.5 and 6.1 aproximately 5 - 7 days after Taylor's return to PRT custody.

The actual chapter will be posted on Thursday Night. Enjoy :)


	42. 6-1

**Arc 6: Rapport**

 **6.1**

One Month Later...

 _It's dark in my dreams._

 _Endless dark._

 _I step on a floor that I can't see, move through places I don't recognize. A city of spires and white stone, torn open by a seething black._

 _A tower that pierces the skies like a lance from the earth to the heavens._

 _A castle wreathed in flame._

 _Another place beneath a poisoned, desiccated earth._

 _Another sinking into the ocean._

 _A great castle in the mountains over the hill and beyond the forest of graves and faux trees._

 _I see hands that are not my hands, with eyes that do not belong to me. Feel an alien laughter in my chest as I twirl and dance on bare feet through these dark realms. The dress I wear is rough, the fabric feels like sandpaper across my body and wisps around my limbs like smoke._

 _Smoke… smoke and ash._

 _I'm giggling as I move through this place… these… fragments searching for something… I'm searching for someone_ …

 _Without really knowing why._

 _I finally find it… find her. And this place she's made her own._

 _I feel the cold touch of fear over my face._

 _I see her, I see her and laugh, delighted._

 _I don't know her. I've never seen her before and yet the name still comes to me._

 _ **Alsanna.**_

 _She is speaking. Speaking but I can't hear the words, can't understand them._

 _It's a warning, a chastisement, a request, a demand, a plea, a wish. Is it anger to fuel bravery? Or anger to hide the fear?_

 _I laugh and think words that are not mine._

" _That is not your role sweet sister. The anger is not becoming. You are not the Wrath."_

 _There is another emotion there, trailing from her but I do not sense it. That is to say, my mind wanders, somewhere else… another goal… another target to find in this place, these fragments of memor -_

I woke with a start, my eyes flying open. I didn't gasp but I could feel my heart pounding beneath my chest. Its become a familiar feeling over the last few weeks. I calm, breathing slowly before I sit up. I look to the right of the bed, seeing the digital clock to my side

7:16 A.M.

Fifteen minutes before I have to officially get up.

I shrug, nothing for it now. Not like I'm gonna be able to get back to sleep now.

I sit up, my feet touching the cold steel floor as I walk across the room. My own little 'apartment' of over a month, such as it was.

Situated in the basement of PRT HQ, with all of my old things and gear transferred down here with me. A more 'permanent' version of the mobile holding cell/Hospital room Dragon made for me when I was initially captured. Filled with Tinker-tech motion sensors, hard light barriers, the ability to remove oxygen to snuff out the flames in a moment's notice, brute rated walls, the works.

Some days I was somewhat flattered at the extent of the effort. Most days I was only growing more and more annoyed, needing to remind myself of just how much damage I did and that I'd be in this for the long haul. This wasn't something people would get over in less than a month.

Funny thing that… I have to _remind_ myself as to what I did.

Because it wasn't actually _me_ … strictly speaking.

It was the _other_ one. Not the woman who giggles, laughs and dances in fragments of memory in wistful aloofness. But the one that _I've_ yet to find but the rest of the world already knows. That black armored monstrosity: _Surtr._

Or as the woman in the memories recalls him, _Raime_.

Her 'knight.'

He did all that… or, at least, that's how it feels sometimes.

Maybe I did do it and just don't remember.

I find my clothes, stepping into the shower, and turning on the hot water.

Either way… it's difficult to feel 'guilty' enough about it such as to stay here in this role of 'prisoner' and yet not a prisoner.

Every now and again I have to turn on the news to remind myself as to my own infamy.

The 'Outcry' incident is what it's being called. The scream that had come out of my ash idols had been heard throughout nearly the whole city. The 'sickness' that had knocked Victoria, Legend, and even Eidolon flat on their asses had done the same for every living thing in a radius of nearly three miles or so. Small animals, insects, rodents and such had been killed outright.

The official word to the public was it couldn't happen to humans.

The unofficial word to everyone in the PRT was that the think-tank said not only could it happen to humans, but that the effects would be much more 'virulent'... whatever the hell that means.

 _Surtr,_ as the world knew him, was a cape who escaped in the confusion. The story was holding, so far. The 'Outcry' incident though, the world knew that was all me. My ash idols were too recognizable.

It was a 'side effect' of my breaking the Master's control, or so they said.

People were leery. But who the hell was gonna 'prove' otherwise.

When I chose to patrol, I was *supposed* to go with a Protectorate member. But out of the members in the PRT ENE, the only one that could have a chance of fighting me long enough for reinforcements to arrive if I chose to run was Dauntless and he wasn't always available. So, normally, I went out with either Weld, Flechette, or Vista, three capes that could potentially keep me in place until more showed up to help, usually I went with two at a time.

I can _feel_ the trepidation from them. Like an oily filth over my skin. Like I was some kind of snake who would turn from non-venomous to venomous in an instant. Dauntless and Vista to a lesser extent… or perhaps they were just better at hiding it.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off with a new towel before putting my clothes on for the day.

When I stepped out it was 7:29 and I looked just in time to see it switch to 7:30.

At that precise moment I heard a knock on my door. Not a second early or late as usual.

"Ms. Hebert. I expect you awake and outside in fifteen."

I opened the door, and found myself staring up at my morning greeter for the last three weeks.

Sergeant Martin Sills-Jones.

The African-American man was tall, as tall as my dad, easily. But where dad was lanky and thin, Jones was all muscle, his head was shaved, the only hair he had was on his face with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. Someone could have told me he was an olympic athlete and I wouldn't have been surprised.

Military suited him more though. I just don't see his face ever adopting anything more than the permanent scowl curling his lips.

He looked me up and down. "Woke up early today." He nodded. "Good. Come on."

With a sharp about face he turned down the hallway, marching away and up the stairs I followed, the door closing and locking automatically behind me.

We rose up through the walkways and passages of the PRT base and made our way to the cafeteria.

"The usual." He said as soon as we walked in. The man behind the counter nodded and in a few minutes we had our 'usual.'

Or at least the usual I had whenever I had a morning with Jones.

A chicken omelette with a side of grits, eggs, green peppers, and an apple wasn't exactly 'normal' in my book. I'd only ever _heard_ of grits before meeting Jones. It wasn't exactly on mainstream menu this far north.

We sat down and ate.

"How did you sleep?" Came the routine question after the second bite.

"Well enough." I answered.

I wasn't much for killing silences.

We ate and finished at the same time. I had the feeling he paced himself to finish more or less at the same time I did. I was a fast eater. Two years of eating your lunch lightning fast tended to make that kind of thing a habit.

"Another uneventful patrol last night?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "I'm honestly starting to wonder if they all decided to pick up and go."

I finished breakfast a bite or two before he did. He wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin, not commenting on my speed.

"An Endbringer attack is due in another three weeks at best." He answered. "The violence always tapers off beforehand."

I nodded. I'd heard about it, but never actually experienced it first hand. Hell, the Simurgh attacked Canberra just two or three weeks after my trigger.

A no-show for Scion. She came and went like she always did, completely unperturbed. At least five people had already gone completely insane inside the quarantine zone. More were expected. There were always more.

"Didn't think that by 'tapering off' you all actually meant 'non existent'." I replied.

"Getting bored, Hebert?" He asked, picking up the tray to throw out the remains. He nodded to the cashier, she nodded and went to get our second 'usual.'

"No." I answered. "Just making an observation." I lean back, sighing "So… More power testing and exercise today?"

He nodded, meeting the cashier and picking the cups from her hands. Two teas. Mine was green. He liked Chai.

Honestly, I couldn't blame them. My powers were far more extensive, versatile, and above all, dangerous, than what they had initially believed. They were not making the mistake of 'calling it a day.' Like they had before. This time around they wanted no surprises.

It was too bad my little head friend wasn't cooperating overmuch.

The woman of ashes only responded when I got hurt, and torturing a teenager was still beyond the PRT.

At least physically. Frankly the new Director might just be trying to torture me with work-sheets to catch up on the classes I missed at Arcadia. They were really going the distance to ensure I would get caught up. My summer was being sacrificed for that. Then again… what summer?

I sipped, enjoying the taste of my green tea as I looked at Jones. "So tell me something. Legend. What's up with him? It's like he's trying to run both the Bay and New York now."

Jones tossed me a look out of the corner of his eye.

I shrugged. At this point, I'd honestly be surprised if Legend was doing this run around of coming back to the Bay once a week on my behalf. The guy was barely an hour away given how fast he could fly. An hour was plenty of time for me to escape six out of the seven days. I could have taken my chances.

So the question was, why did he keep coming back?

"Why don't you try telling me?" He challenged. "Go ahead, name the factors, remove the improbabilities, and deduce the answer."

"Are… you being sarcastic?" I genuinely had to ask. His tone could be taken either way.

"Not at all. What reason would he have to keep coming back here? Sleep on it. I expect an answer by tomorrow evening at the latest."

I blinked. Oooookay. Somehow that got turned around on me.

Keeping an eye on me was a possibility, though I doubted it. He had Weld and Flechette for that. One could fight me, in theory, the other could rip straight through my armor to punch a hole through my gut, or my knee-cap. Or my skull.

Deterring crime? Maybe. But the only people he was 'deterring' would be the E-88, who had to do some posturing after losing Hookwolf, Stormtiger, Cricket, Krieg, and Purity. Those were at least four heavy hitters. If Lung wanted a fight, he'd go off and fight. He might even be amused by Legend arriving to fight him.

So what was it… hmmm...

I finish my tea and saw that Jones was finished as well. "Well. Let's get this over with… again."

"Right." He stood up and we left the cafeteria, going through the hallways.

As we walk, I notice it. Its not obvious. At least not _terribly_ obvious. If I wasn't subjected to it every couple of days whenever someone new arrived to replace the dead people I might not have even made a note of it at all.

But it was there. The clerks, the Janitors, the guards.

They were afraid. Like they're staring at a bomb set to blow on an unknown timer.

I'm not sure what I feel about that. And I can sense that the utter _lack_ of emotion is not entirely my own.

Its strange to consider that… strange that, as of now I can simply… _know_ when things are not right in my own mind... Its like I become aware of the faintest hand on my shoulders.

I just don't know how I can get that hand to fuck off.

It's a cauldron of different feelings all competing with each other to get through the proverbial door. Anger, depression, fear, anxiety, and… amusement.

In the end… _dismissal_ has to win out.

We get to the helipad, and as usual, the machine is ready and waiting for us. We sit ourselves down in the passenger bay.

It didn't take us long to take off, and I pan my eyes out the window to the city where the construction crews are continuing their work, new sites appearing every day as the older ones linger.

The damage of the 'Outcry' incident would take months to repair at best.

Soon enough we got to the rig, the both of us getting off and marching out.

Soon enough I made it to the iron door that led into the interior of the testing area of the facility.

"So." I sighed. "Who's gonna overlook my training today?" So far, Dauntless, Velocity, and Battery took turns, cycling through the testing days.

"Myself and Velocity."

The door hissed open and I stepped into the small elevator, Jones marched up the stairs as the door hissed closed and the elevator descended.

When I walked out, I heard Velocity's voice. While not full of enthusiasm, (because honestly, who in the hell could feel enthusiastic about this after doing it four times a week for the last month) he at least had the energy to sound pleased to see me. I'm not sure if it's entirely faked. Might be.

"Hey Taylor." He greeted. "You'll be happy to know we've got something new today."

That made me perk up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Dragon supplied us with some combat drones based on the data gathered recently. Specially calibrated. We'll be sending em out once the usuals done with. That sound good?"

I nodded, now suddenly a bit more eager to get through the usual batch of tests to see if I'd finally get to do something at least marginally more interesting.

I saw that in the room were some scarecrows, old and ragged, all set up in a nice pile for me to get some ash. My hand glowed with flame and I sprayed fire onto the pile, and in under a minute I had my armor of ash on me.

"Armor's different from last time." I heard Velocity over the speaker. "You change it every time?"

I shrug. "Armor just… does it. I wouldn't say it's a subconscious change but it's like… putting on a white T shirt or something for when you're gonna be in the house. You can see which one it is but unless you're *really* looking for something distinctive, you're not gonna be able to tell one from the other. So the details change. I guess it can be based on mood." I shrugged again. "Don't really think about it much anymore. It just happens."

"Righty then… Lets start, cardio. Then we'll work on basic strengths and blaster tests. See if anything's changed before we start on the drones."

I sighed in mild frustration. The warm up was the most boring part "Right. Let's get it over with."

I stepped into the nearby side-room, changing into some workout clothes that had been washed and laid out there, waiting for me. I dropped away the armor and changed into them. I picked up some of the sensors and bits of monitoring equipment to patch them over my skin Then covered myself in ash again.

Two of them, the most important two in my opinion, went onto my temples to monitor brainwaves.

I stepped out of the room and made my way over to the treadmill. I got it hooked up and an oxygen mask to better track my fatigue before I started it up on its usual setting of a mile.

I ran in silence for the most part, the scientists in the monitoring room above occasionally broke the silence, though their voices were muted since they weren't really talking to me and were just going on at each other.

Twenty minutes later or so, I was done with the jog and we started on the Brute, reflex, and Blaster tests. The results were 'normal.' Nothing really changed. I could still bench press a car, my ash armor could still withstand impacts from most caliber bullets.

The fine ash control though… that was a surprise. A bit anyway. It always was a surprise now.

Before the Outcry incident my ash control had been… broad strokes I guess.

" _We've got increased brainwave activity.'_

' _Is it within previous patterns?'_

' _So far, yes.'_

' _Keep monitoring.'_

Now… Now I could feel _everything_ about it. Where it was, how far it was, what was between it and me, if anything was weighing it down, its _temperature_.

When the bits of ash formed my armor it was like I could feel a thousand little pinpricks over my body, how they turned, twisted, broke, and reforged again as I moved. Every last fibre of ash as it moved and reinforced my blows and what it did to absorb impacts.

I tried to mimic it sometimes. Alone, away from the cameras and monitoring. Tried to see if I could… _refine_ the subconscious movement into something more directed… more… powerful.

I could… _do_ it… at least… in the same way someone who's seen a swordsman swing tries to mimic the movement but ends up getting all the nuances completely wrong.

I had to _think_. Before I did it. Had to time it. _Aim it_. I'm not sure if it'd just become second nature… a reflex… with enough practice. But I wasn't going to tell them about my little… experiments. They were jumpy enough as it was around me. Let them know that I was trying to min/max my powers to be even more effective and I don't know what they'd try to do.

Its a strange thing. To feel as if you're in complete control of a thousand digits. That you're able to feel a hundred surfaces at once, subject your mind to the feel of a million individual brush-strokes.

No wonder they always detected increased brain activity.

Before long though, the exercises were done, with my internal and external performance existing well within their established expectations.

Now, they brought out Dragon's drones.

"Taylor." I heard Velocity call through the intercoms as I heard the elevator start up.

Wonder how big they were if they needed the cargo elevator.

Or was it how many there were?

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Don't wanna alarm you kid. But Dragon designed these drones specifically to counter your abilities. Its meant for you to push yourself. But if at any time you wanna stop just ask, and we'll pull the plug immediately."

Now that was interesting.

Should I try to win? Or just let them win? Did I want them to know _everything_ I could do?

In the end… I decided to fight. To try to win.

Not so much because of them though.

Because of Me.

 _I_ wanted to know what I could do… what _Raime_ and the dancing woman could do. How I could… _fight_ them.

How I could be _ready_ for them.

That's what made me decide to _try_.

If I pushed, maybe they'd push back.

When the cargo elevator opened up, what rolled out… literally rolled.

It was three balls… well... _spheres_. All gleaming metal and polished chrome.

Shiny.

" _Alright, starting protocols in five, four, three, two-"_

The things came alive as the scientist's voice drifted off, the smooth, unbroken metal surface segmenting and folding away into tracks and compartments as everything uncoiled like perfect, beautiful clockwork. It was so mesmerizing I almost asked if they could get the older, clunkier models. It'd have to be some kind of crime to break these things….

The other staff members wheeled in some other things, a desk, a wooden wall, some papers and other types of flammable furniture and items for me to use. I didn't really pay it much mind as they littered the room with possible fuel sources.

The three drones unwound. Thin, gangly, almost insect like. If I had to liken it to anything it'd be a mantis pretending to be a human. Or a very thin man-cat skeleton.

Three cameras gleamed red on their faces which I noted as a potential weak point. Then the excess metals slid up, over and around, encasing the head in sloping curves of armor that managed to make up a vaguely reptilian shape.

Dragon really liked her motif didn't she?

At any rate, there goes their easy weakness...

" _You know_." Velocity's voice came over the intercom. " _These are some of her latest prototype drones. If these work out here she'll be implementing this design into a few of her suits to act as shock troops and strike forces."_

Huh… that was… something… a little flattering to be honest. Dragon thought me good enough to be a decent field test for her new prototypes.

A little _alarming_ for lack of a better term too since she was probably testing their effectiveness as a possible contingency in case I went AWOL again… but a little flattering never the less.

" _Alright Taylor. Make sure you're ready. Starting attack protocols in five, four, three, two-"_

The second the countdown was done, the three little metal monsters rushed me, all speed and pure precision.

I got in a fighting stance and did the first thing I could think of, I punched the one coming at me from the middle.

Then, the one to my right was standing there, bringing its arm up under, hooking the bend of his arm over my bicep with a precision that could only be mechanical, and yanking my punch back, leaving me wide open to the jumping kick from the middle drone that planted both heels right into my face and sent me flying back with my brain rattling around in my head.

I hit the ground hard, and, before I could recover, I was slathered with containment foam by the third drone.

" _Check._ " I heard Velocity above.

I laid down on the metal floor, waiting for the PRT agent to come around with the dissolving agent. "Well… that was embarrassing."

And again, more than a little alarming. Dragon had designed these things to fight _me_ and they just knocked me on my ass and put me in containment foam in five seconds flat.

She built these things in a _month_.

Fucking Tinkers.

The guy with the dissolving agent finally showed up, spraying me with the acrid smelling liquid before I pulled myself free and stood.

Lets try round two…

"Dragon should build an army of these things." I muttered to myself

"Ready for another go?" I looked down at myself, seeing the stains of dissolving containment foam still on my armor.

I focus… _feel_. And a million little grains of ash and burnt remains _move_ like a living skin and the rest of the foam is shaken right off.

I nodded. "Now I am."

"Okay, commencing in four, three, two-"

I moved to attack first, the fire coming to my hand in a second and I throw it at a stack of papers nearby, my other hand moving to launch another gout of flame at an old couch they'd rolled in here when I heard something curious. A strange, _crackle._

My eyes snap forward to find one of the drones launching a freeze ray from a hand mounted launcher, snuffing out the flames and encasing the items in a layer of frost where it hit.

The other two circled around in the same direction, moving with a speed that was akin to a human track-star at full sprint.

One rushed to my side, I braced myself ready for the inevitable tackle, or kick, or punch, when the thing hit the floor, its claw like feet snapping closed around one ankle as I react too slow. It twists, my leg buckles, driving me down to one knee, the other one slams into my back, one arm twisting behind me as its other hand presses me forward, off balance, and one leg kicks into the bend of my other knee and pins it there on the ground.

My hands, _both_ of them, ignite. I feel the heat of the flames at my back, my one free hand grabbing the drone beneath me by the face, bright orange flames burning at metal plates.

Only to feel it tighten its grip, its clawed hands grabbing at my wrist and holding me there, unhurt.

Not enough. This particular brand of tinker-tech alloy… my flames aren't enough to hurt it.

But they are… my fires burn hotter than this…

I try to think, try to focus.

Then… I realize my mistake.

I stop trying to do that.

Don't think… _feel_.

Emotion is what fuels my power. What the ash queen _answers_ too.

The flame warps and cracks, the bright orange hue becoming a shade darker, its core deepening from a yellow to a red.

My hands are now claws, grabbing at its face, holding _it_ there rather than him holding me. Its hands are trying to push me away, dislodge my grip.

I feel the twist in the arm at my back, the pain making me suck in a sharp hiss before we're hit by frost, the sudden cold nearly making me scream as I lose focus for a moment, my grip slackening enough for the drone that is grabbing my limbs to toss me away, the claws of my fingers screeching as it catches on a metal plate.

I hit a wooden prop wall, slamming through it, using the claws on my hands to bring me to a stop, shifting the position of the ash on my feet for more traction.

I bring my head up, ready to charge in again when I hear the intercom above-

" _Check-"_

I stop at the word, freezing.

"You okay Taylor?"

"I'm fine."

 _I can't push for more if you stop every five seconds._

I realize I spoke aloud when Velocity's voice hit me again. "We got some slight increase in your brain scan up here. Just making sure."

I took a deep breath, not saying anything.

" _Starting again."_

The drones eyes shift from blue to red, I see one of them now with a torn open face plate. The gleam of one of his cameras shining through the opening.

I have to think. Have to think about what to do. How to win. I'm fighting on their terms, the fight they excell at. They want close range, their precision and unnatural flexibility will always give them an edge there. I don't have to fight like them. Like _Raime_. Need to do something different. But what?

Before I could come up with a plan though, they were on top of me, two this time while the third hung back. I tossed fire down at the debris I was standing on, hoping they wouldn't be able to put it out while they were trying to fight me but no go. The third one fired its cold ray wherever he saw the flames, before I could get more than the barest hint of charred wood.

I fought, but my skills at hand to hand are nowhere near good enough and before long my focus shifts, stays too long on one when there are two enemies. It jumps off a wall with something I can only equate to a spin kick. Or perhaps a drop kick was a more apt term. Either way, it hits me in the _face_. And this time, either because of sheer momentum, physics, or whatever bullshit tech she managed to shove into that foot- I _felt it_. It cracked against my skull and sent me slamming into the ground with the whole right side of my face throbbing.

I remember taking bullets that hurt less than that.

I moved to stand… then I'm slathered by foam.

This… was gonna take a while…

"For what it's worth Taylor," said a familiar, mechanized voice. "You are doing the best you can do." I couldn't move thanks to the hardened foam, but I did hear the agent jogging towards me again.

Dragon?

I could sense my head was looser and I looked up, seeing one of the drones kneel down, it's camera visor glow now blue instead of red. "What are you doing here?"

"Sparring." The tone of the voice sounded… amused. If the drone had a face it would have smiled. "And testing how my prototypes are faring."

"Well they're kicking my ass… not letting me burn anything to make ash…" I felt my arm come free.

"Thanks to Ashburn's reputation, your opponents will know about your abilities by now. You can expect that they'll try to stop you from setting anything on fire."

I nod. Made sense.

As I felt the foam dissolve around me, I still felt pain over the whole side of my face.

Then I feel it moving. The ash. Moving… without me. Its a tug… like someone pulling a book free from your hand when it's time to put it down and go to sleep.

My control over _some_ of it slips… like sand through my fingers. And my armor is made thinner as we hear the cracking of bones.

I follow it… or try to. Try to follow the tug. The hand that's pulling away my book. But I can't. The touch is a fleeting thing. But the lilt of laughter is from my dreams.

I snarled audibly. The ash woman was _toying_ with me. Like how one would toy with a cat by using a laser pointer. I think I have it, but I don't.

"Taylor? Something the matter?" Asked Dragon through the drone.

"I felt it… I felt it come back but… when I tried to reach, it slipped away." I said.

"The… _power_ you mean?" She ventured hesitantly.

"Yeah…" I sighed, hearing the whine that is so familiar. I look down, seeing an ash idol, about half the size of a normal one.

That was off. She had more ash to work with if she just pulled more from my armor.

"Odd. Why is it so small?" Velocity seemed to agree with my assessment.

"I might have an idea." Dragon spoke, this time using the speakers around us. "We already know your power responds to you getting hurt. It's reactive. But if the… theory… that your power can _think_ on its own… that it has some limited self awareness, then it's not inconceivable it's just giving you the bare minimum… knowing that you're not in any real danger."

"But why would she?" I ask.

"She?"

I wince, noting my own slip of the tongue. That was slightly more information than I was comfortable giving them.

I shrug, trying to recover. "The idol's faces when they have them look more feminine. The whispers don't sound male either… and I am a girl."

They said nothing for a moment, and I immediately became nervous.

"Regardless" Dragon finally said, "whether it be a He, or a She, or an It, if it is indeed self aware and knows that these are just tests to try and draw it out it'll never let it happen. Its a theory, but I truly hope I'm wrong." Dragon mused. "Either way, would you like to continue Taylor? Or would you like a little more time to heal?"

I could feel the ache and pain fading away thanks to the warmth of the flames. A soothing balm to the place I'd been hit.

I will need to find some way to talk to her. To the dancing bride in my head. Confront her. Besides, it's not like they could KILL me by my dreams, right?

(X)

Five attempts, five times getting knocked down on my ass, making a sizeable dent in the wall (which was far sturdier than last time) I slumped to the ground, and felt the familiar sensation of foam being sprayed on me.

Seven tries. I still hadn't taken down any of the drones. But I was damaging them, my flames growing hot enough to warp the metals and cook the inner workings if they stayed close too long.

They were slowing down, and every time it became a little easier to catch them, a little easier to further damage them.

But the power itself… the _surge_ we were looking for. The woman of ash wouldn't answer… like Dragon said. She was giving me _just_ enough to win. _Just,_ enough to wear them down.

She knew I wasn't in danger… so she wasn't answering.

No matter how much I push and struggle. She knows Dragon won't kill me.

"Yeah…" I lifted a free arm from the dissolving foam. "I don't think this is working… your bots need a chop shop and I'm getting tired of getting tossed around."

Dragon made the drone nod. "I understand. Still, if it makes you feel any better, I've managed to gather a good deal of potential combat data. I might very well be able to implement them in some of my larger suits. And I'll be keeping these here if you'd like to continue training your skills on them."

I wonder how much of that data she gathered was specifically for the combat protocols on _me_ and how much she'd be refining it if I took her up on her offer. Improving and improving her drones so I'd never be able to beat them without the ash woman's help, which was spotty at best.

"Thanks." I answer, as neutrally as possible. I feel the foam dissolve off of me and I got to my feet. Soon enough a cart rolled up, pushed by a PRT agent. I flicked my hand and all of my ash flew off and settled inside. Not a grain left on me.

Soon enough, I turn back to the changing room. I need a shower, but I'd take it back in the relative privacy of my own room. I'd probably burn down yet _another_ building if anyone tried to make me use a public shower. I made that abundantly clear on the first day back.

Soon enough, I'm stepping out of the training room, back to the main hallway and Sills is already there, waiting for me.

"You're ready to head back?" He asked. Nothing about the training itself, there never was after I walked out.

I nod. "Yeah."

He nodded, turning with a sharp about face.

Soon enough we're flying out of the Rig, the helicopter motor sending vibrations through my chest as the view gave yet another panorama of the Bay and its mass of various cranes, road spreaders, and scaffolding.

We made it back and when we stepped off the helipad and made it into the base, mercifully away from the noise of the chopper, I was given my second surprise of the day.

Sills rounded on me, face as serious as ever, not giving anything away with his expression. "You're getting a reprieve Hebert. No need for escort. Director Dollerant's orders."

I blinked, surprised. Ever since I'd come back, if I went anywhere in base I had some PRT officers with me, Sills, or another Ward. "Why? What gives?" I asked.

"Dollerant didn't say. I didn't ask. If you want to know about the leash coming off you'll have to ask her yourself when you see her."

I'll make a note to do that.

Without another word he turned and walked down a different hallway than the one headed to my room.

I looked about, wondering if this was some kind of weird PRT hidden camera thing or something. Probably was.

I turned and headed back to my room, eager for a proper shower.

Soon enough, I made it, passing through the locked door and the half dozen security measures before I was back in my proper privacy.

I plucked some clothes out of the drawers and made my way to the bathroom before peeling off my clothes and stepping into the hot water.

When I stepped out I still had another thirty minutes. I decided to head there anyway. Not much point in staying.

I made my way through the building, stepping into the elevator, still wondering if I'd see Sills or some of the other adequate 'escorts' _just_ so happen to be nearby. I didn't.

Was it paranoid to think they were watching me from a room somewhere?

Maybe…

Probably.

I hoped it was paranoia at any rate.

Soon though, I made it to my destination, opening up the metal doors to the cherry-wood hard floors and long couch.

I was early. So I was surprised to see her already here.

"Taylor." She greeted, her tone showing her surprise, even if she managed to mostly keep it out of her face.

"Yamada." I answered back. "What're you doing here?"

"I found that I'd manage to finish some of my paperwork early. I came to prepare."

 _Prepare?_ I thought.

 _Prepare for what?_

I realized I asked my question out-loud when she answered, leaning back in her chair. "For you."

My lips pursed. "Alright look. What exactly is the deal with you?"

"Would you mind specifying?" She asked.

"We meet each other every other day where I use this room as the most expensive private library in history. I say three words to you after 'Hi' while I find my next book and then you just sit there, as I read for a whole hour and not say a word."

"As I said during the first day. This is _your_ hour Taylor for you to use it as you like. If you prefer to read than speak that is your choice."

" _Why?_ " I stressed. "You're the assigned shrink; it's your job to get your bosses either the all clear to send me back out to fight again or tell them I'm a headcase that's gotta be locked up. You're hardly doing that by letting me ignore you."

Yamada gestured towards the long chair.

I felt like I'd just stepped over a trap that was rapidly springing shut.

Still. Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought him back.

My lips set in a firm frown, I nevertheless did as asked and stepped forward to _sit_ , (not lay) on the long chair.

Yamada stared at me dead in the eye as she spoke. "My main priority has always been one thing. To do everything in my power to assist in your recovery Taylor. If that means the requirement is for me to sit in a room for an hour as you read historical or medical books, then I will do just that."

I glared. "Right. I see the song and dance has changed from _Evaluation_ to _Recovery_ this time huh?"

As expected, she sidestepped that one.

"You said I was _allowing_ you to ignore me. Why is it that you believe I can choose to allow you to do or not do anything? Have you not made the choice yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, lets just talk straight. Drop the circular wording." I glared. "I don't know you. You don't know me. You and I meet in this room three times a week and watch the clock til it runs out. Then, I'm escorted back to my room/cell and you run up to whoever's your boss and write up a report. This boss likes it, he doesn't like it, or he doesn't care and if he pushes you you're gonna push me. So lets not _pretend_ my reading these books is anything more than an _allowance_ until someone runs out of patience."

Her face remained blank for a long time.

Then she leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "You're testing us." She observed, seeming to think for a moment. "You believe we are all lying and if you were to push us you will see the real faces of those that have interacted with you. This action has stemmed from the acts of betrayal that have plagued your lif-"

"You needed a doctor's degree for that?" I hissed, then… took a breath, calming down. "Look. Lets just cut the crap. Just tell me what the hell we have to talk about so you can go and give me a clean bill or put me in a straight jacket. At this point I'm just tired of all this dancing around each other. Show me some cards with ink stains on it or talk about children wanting their parents or something."

"We're not here for me or my questions." She said, once more leaning back in her lounge chair. "This is your hour Taylor… we can discuss whatever you wish to discuss."

 _Oh screw you._

I stood up, marched towards the nearest bookshelf, and yanked out a book. Not even bothering to read the title before I walked back to the chair and laid myself down, opening it on the first page.

It was in Spanish.

I refused to get back up and get another one.

I pretended not to notice Yamada's soft smile, or her scribbling notes.

It was a very long hour.


	43. 6-2

6.2

I was sitting on the couch looking over some Biology textbooks, my hand gripped a pencil, not really having used it to take notes since I woke up. Today wasn't really a day to have my mind on books.

Today was for visits.

The visits start at noon and go on practically all day till nine o'clock to whoever wants to show up that I've given the OK to. Anyone new, they ask me.

Dad always came, even if it was just for a few hours, he always came. Vicky also showed up when she had a chance between school and patrol, usually later at night. Dad would usually be gone by then, now that I thought about it.

The Wards not so much. I didn't blame them. We kinda saw each other every day, or every other day. Visitation day was just another weekday and with Dad around so much, it may as well just be called 'Dad Day' as far as almost everyone else was concerned.

They felt like they were intruding half the time.

Better that they stayed away. Less awkward. Less painfully awkward if I was honest.

The clock struck 12:00.

Not a minute sooner or later, my door opened. I caught sight of Sills, then I saw Dad.

"Hey Kiddo." He smiled.

"Hey Dad." I said, setting aside my book and walking over to offer a hug.

I opened my eyes, peeking over Dad's shoulder in time to see Sills close the door behind him with an audible clack. He'd be waiting out there in case we wanted an escort to the exercise yard to get some air, or go for a walk.

I pulled away and looked up, seeing my dad smiling.

There were bags under his eyes. He raised his hand and coughed once.

"You okay, Dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bug that's been going around. How about you? You doing ok with…" He looked around. "Everything?

I smiled a bit at his concern. Dad was not the biggest fan of the constant monitoring. I don't think anyone would be. But you learned to deal with it eventually. I didn't even notice anymore unless I wanted to feel angsty.

"I'm fine Dad." I waved away his concern, turning to walk towards the couch.

"How've you been doing since last Tuesday?" He pressed.

I shrugged. "Meh, the usual. Kinda boring. I've been catching up on school work actually."

"That's good." He smiled.

"Arcadia's been lenient and stuff." Very lenient considering I don't attend and just send in the assignments with the others.

"That's good right?"

I nodded, more for his sake than mine.

On the one hand, the fact that the PRT was going so far for me is a good thing…

On the other, it's a reminder… a mockery really. One I can't really get rid of no matter how hard I try.

They probably would have been willing to go just as far for Sophia. A head case with a heightened, extreme view of social darwinism. Relatively minor in comparison to a potential time bomb with a body count though.

I pushed those thoughts away and looked at my dad.

"Anyways… come on, talk? Can you tell me what you did at work?" I asked. During his times visiting I've grown more and more interested in Dad's job. Sure, he's a union manager, but what else does he do? What stories of the week does he have to tell?

That and I didn't have many other stories to listen to these days.

"Well, we're getting into some negotiations with the city. Dockworkers getting into some of the… construction efforts." He trailed off a little awkwardly at that. "Ahh, there was also something weird, a fishing ship came in this way. Don't know why a fishing ship would come all the way here, but hey, maybe he'll tell his friends."

I perked up. That was interesting. It was no secret that the Bay's shipping industry was a dead animal because of the Boat Graveyard that made it all but impossible for mid to big sized ships to get through. And even fishing boats that didn't live here seldom ventured in because of the crime.

Strange… but maybe a good kind of strange if it was the start of a trend of some kind.

"That's great news, Dad."

He shrugged smiling a bit. "Anyways kiddo, do you need anything? Like, do you want any movies? Comics?" Danny asked. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm ok Dad. I've actually been catching up on my reading. And I'd better focus on school."

"But Tay-"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Dad was gonna say.

That was odd.

"Miss Hebert." Sills' voice reached me.

"Yeah?"

"You have another visitor."

I blinked. Vicky was here? Wasn't she at school right now?

"Uhh, sure, show her in. You know Vicky's already been cleared."

"It's not Miss Dallon. This visitor is calling herself Aisha La-"

The door opened, and I caught sight of Jones' surprised face a second before I looked a little lower and found Aisha's smiling face. 

"Heeeey~." She wiggled her fingers in something akin to a wave.

My mouth opened for a second before promptly closing, and opening again. "Aisha?"

"Sup Tay!" She smiled. "Sorry I didn't come visit earlier but I totally found out like last week the when's, the where's, and the hows." She plopped down on the couch beside me, acting all casual. I could tell by Dad's silence that he was reacting the same way I was.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was here at all, let alone who exactly told her I was here.

I mean… sure, she already knew my civilian ID but…

"Who told you?" I asked.

She smiled megawatt bright. "I've got people." Aisha added a wink.

My lips pursed. "You don't have people."

She frowned… "Why does no one ever believe I have people." She leaned forward, looking past me and at Dad. "You must be Mr. Hebert right?"

"Uhh… yeah, that's me." Dad seemed surprised.

Understandable really. I was too.

She grinned, holding out a hand which dad shook somewhat numbly. "Nice to finally see ya. So Tay whataya got to eat around here? Three buses and a cab to get here left me starving. And I'm interested if you eat like, Five Star Restaurant tier food or if they give you rations and shit."

"Nothing much, I already had breakfast…"

She almost looked genuinely dismayed by that.

"Seriously? You think we can order pizza from here?" She turned to Jones. "Hey, tall, dark, and stony can we order pizza from here?"

Jones' face twisted up in an expression I'd almost call constipated.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Aisha just got a more memorable expression out of that face in three minutes than I'd managed in three weeks.

He gave an 'Ahem' and regained his composure. "Yes." He finally said. "It's not on our dime, and he doesn't make it past the front gate. You'll have to go and pick it up."

"I'll do it." Dad said, standing up. "Sounds like you girls need to catch up." He moved towards the door and exited, giving me and Aisha a thumbs up. The door barely clicked shut before Aisha was sprawling herself over the couch beside me, shooting out rapidfire questions.

"So how ya doin Tay-Tay? You okay? They experimenting on you? They got the Master outa your head yet?"

Ahh yes. The Master, made sense that that's what she thought. I guess it's what the other Wards - or was it Vicky? - would have said to explain it.

Still, before I could answer her, I had to make something abundantly clear.

"My name's not 'Tay-Tay'."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're no fun."

'Probably not, no' I thought.

"To answer your other questions I'm fine, all things considered." I lean back on the couch. "Outside of being bored out of my mind half the time I'm… better… I guess." I trailed off with a shrug, a little uncertain about how true that was to be honest.

"I'll bet." She said with something that I could only guess was empathy. Her eyes scanned the room and finally got to my desk. Standing up, she walked over and looked over the stuff on its surface. "Ah jeez, they're loading you with homework?" The dark skinned girl groaned, looking back at me. "This looks like AP stuff. So many questions!"

"Gotta catch up." I say, for her sake as much as my own.

"Sheesh." Aisha walked back, plopping down on the couch, looking at the TV. "They at least let you watch movies On Demand right?"

I shrug. "I guess… never really learned to work that though. I usually just tune in to the learning channels." That last bit was bit of a lie. Patrols, power testing, and working out under supervision did help alleviate the monotony of the short leash I have and left me little time for television.

Still, at my words she turned, looking at me then back at the desk. "What? That aint enough for ya?"

I smirked a bit. "Better than reality TV. I have no interest in watching overly bearded men hunt birds for a living and be stupid for stupid's sake."

She chortled out a laugh. "Better than twelve year olds in 'Best Princess Competitions' or whatever that shit is." Aisha looked back at me. "You know, they're missing ya. Back in Arcadia. And not your usual circle, some of Vicky's friends asked around too. So far the story is you got shot at the Outcry thing a few weeks ago like some other guys, and are in the hospital."

I blinked… genuinely… surprised… and more than a little confused.

"Why?"

"Well, you're a nice girl Taylor. They liked ya."

She said it so casually… so blase, as if it was a given.

I almost thought she was mocking me before I pushed that thought aside.

The thought that classmates actually gave even a stray thought that might have even passed as concern...

Well… to say the least it wasn't something I had much experience with.

"I see… well… I..." I was at a loss. I didn't know what to say. "T-tell them I'm alive, and thanks… I guess... I'm okay..."

Aisha sighed, but smiled my way. "Okay… Well, I'm glad to hear you've been doing cool… If you need someone to help break ya out, just let me know." She smirked. "I've got people." She winked.

I smiled back, then let out a laugh I couldn't really hold back.

"Sure you do." I replied.

"So… how long?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long are you stuffed in here? I mean, the Master is dead right?" She asked. I felt a knotch in my chest.

I shrugged."Don't know." I mumbled, a little irritated.

"Uhhh… wait… little confused. You don't know... what? When you're gettin' out or if the Master is still-"

"The Master won't control me anymore…" I say, again, as much for her as for myself. "Its the release date I don't know. Just... Waiting for things to die down a bit. After that... Who knows. I may get reinstated. I may get transferred to Toronto or Boston for all I know. For now, my situation is in their hands." I looked up at the ceiling. "Only thing I can do is just... Go through it and bear with it." My voice softened up.

"Wow…" She grimaced. "That sucks."

I can't do anything but shrug, and the words that came to me carried a foreign certainty as I thought them…

Without really knowing why.

Nothing lives forever

(X)

The next morning its a knock on my door that wakes me up. "Yeah!" I yelled in reflex more than anything else. "I'll be out in fifteen Martin."

It was another voice that greeted me though. "That's all well and good, but might I come in before that?"

I blinked. "Director Dollerant?"

"No dear, its the other old woman that would be on base to see you at this hour." I could hear the laughter in her voice.

I stood up, looking at my pajamas to make sure they weren't messed up or showing anything before walking towards the door and pushing the button for it to open.

With a hiss, it snapped into the wall, revealing the new Director of the PRT ENE in all her five foot glory.

To say I towered over her was an understatement, hell everyone towered over her, the only exception was Missy, but within a year she'd probably have her beat in the height department too.

Couple that with her age of knocking on seventy, the thick glasses over her eyes, and the bob haircut that reached to her neck and she couldn't look anymore different than Piggot or a typical PRT director if she even tried. She dressed in a suit with pants most days I saw her. She seemed to favor darker colors, Slate grey, Navy blue, Mahogany… Never black though, now that I thought of it.

She thrust her hand forward, a styrofoam cup held up to my face. "Tea?"

I didn't even answer the question, still a little flat footed, and just took the cup in my hand as the diminutive woman marched into the room, planting herself on the couch. She had a good stride for a woman her age.

She patted the spot beside her, inviting me to sit as she drank from her own cup.

I doubted she'd have brought me tea if I was in trouble…

"Uhhh… What's this about?" I still found myself asking as I walked over and sat down.

"This is about you, dear." She said, smiling with an easy confidence despite the chipped tooth I could see. She shifted in her seat, facing me. "I know this can't be easy on you dear. How exactly are you holding up?"

I shrugged. "I'll deal with it if that's what you're asking. But yeah, it's getting old."

She nodded. "Well… to be honest… I wish I would have come to see you with good news but this is mixed at best."

I wanted to sigh. "What is it?" Came the groan.

"Well…" She began taking a deep breath, seemingly exasperated despite her efforts. "As you know we have a Public Relations department. Their job is to make all our lives more difficult, all the while getting a better pension, a better salary, more vacation days, more benefits, and even Dental. The trade off? Politicians get re-elected and we get a nice bonus in funding due to keeping them in office. I'm sure you know this."

She smiled again, as if to emphasize that last point.

I nodded though, a little leery as I began to see where exactly this was going.

"Well, my dear." She paused, sighing with seeming empathy. "They've been chomping at the bit to get to you since you came back. I've kept them off you so far with how close a watch we've kept on you but…"

"With you letting me off the leash a bit…" I didn't need to finish the thought. She nodded.

More freedom from the base meant more… oversight.

This wasn't getting old. It was skipping straight to annoying.

"What exactly are they going to ask me to do?"

"Frankly, my dear, I'm not sure, I'd rather not step into the mess that is our PR department unless I'm desperate or drunk, and at my age I'm neither. I will say though, that Mr. Chambers is very good at his job and even though his requests-"

"Demands." I corrected, remembering how Dennis spoke of the PR Department chief.

She bobbed her head from side to side "Well if you want to get technical about it." She smiled. "Even though his demands can be very chafing, especially to the Wards, there has never been a case that the image of the Hero in question hasn't gotten better with his suggestions. Consider it bitter medicine."

Hero...

Odd choice of words at this juncture.

"And honestly, my dear, you probably need it a little more than most at this branch."

"Yeah." I drawled. "My fuckup was public rather than a backroom deal."

I expected some kind of reaction. What I got instead was -

"True."

A flat answer.

I raised an eyebrow, and the woman raised one right back.

Finally, after a moment, I couldn't keep it in. "Really? That's it?"

"Well what would you like me to tell you?" She shrugged. "You're one hundred percent correct."

I blinked. "No lectures no excuses, no explanations just… what? Dismissal?"

"I don't make excuses or explanations for other people's mistakes. I have enough of my own gray hairs and wrinkles, on top of my children and grandchildren, to deal with that. Nor am I going to give a lecture to you since everyone and their mother has already done so and I'm willing to bet you're sick of hearing about it." She shrugged. "I am agreeing with your assessment of the situation. You're in a bind and this is the process of unwinding you, so to speak. It will be slow but slow and steady wins the race as the story goes."

I opened my mouth and… closed it.

"I… don't really know what to say…" I really didn't. My interactions with Director Dollerant have been… very minimal. I met her once back in my bound hospital bed, and this is the third time I've seen her. Second was her jogging on the treadmill... Well… speed walking.

She patted me on the lap. "Let me help you with that. Say 'Yes Madame Director, I will meet Mr. Chambers in two hours with all smiles and listen to what he has to say and apply it in my day to day so you don't get a headache with an angry, complaining, whining fat man in your office.' This was a lovely chat. We should do it more often." She had a… cordial smile on her face. It felt warm but… it still made me uneasy, not at her but at this situation.

Okay, it really was at her.

And just like that she stood up and marched over to the door. "Your tea's getting cold, dear."

I looked down at the cup still in my hand, the now lukewarm tea gathering my attention before I heard the snap hiss of the door opening and closing.

Huh…

Guess I'd better get ready to meet Mr. Chambers.

(X)

I blinked.

I couldn't even do anything else.

I just blinked.

"Mmh mn! No! That is a terrible idea. They look like spikes. Loo- I don't care if their lightning conductors that help his powers- They. Look. Like. Spikes. Spiky armor of evil is a no g - It's your job to convince him! Tell him that if I have to come down there he'll be walking out on his next patrol with a pink jumpsuit! He's not getting the- Ahh, take a seat, I'll be with you in a sec!"

I stood there… and blinked.

This is the senior PR manager of the PRT?

I… well… I wasn't one to judge by looks or anything, I'm nothing to look at myself after all, but…

A Hawaiian shirt?

Correction… a stained Hawaiian shirt. His fingers covered in the crumbs of a recently finished Pizza, and khaki shorts. This guy looked more like the token DnD player in the Jock fraternity from the eighties than someone in charge of… anything.

How could he manage the image of other heroes if he couldn't even deal with his own?

Almost dazed, I marched forward, numbly taking a seat as I waited for him to finish his phone call/argument.

I wasn't sure how much time passed before he finally hung up, frankly I was still too stupefied to notice if it was a lot of time or a little.

"Ok then so… Ms. Hebert." He didn't look at me as he said my name, looking over the desk instead, searching for something. "Ms. Hebert, Ms. Hebert… Miiiiiiissss Hebe- Ahh!" He suddenly said, smiling as he pulled out a file from a stack at the corner of the desk and held it out to me. "Here you go."

"What's this?" I asked, taking hold of the offered file.

"Some issues we've red flagged that need improvement. Read it."

I raised a single eyebrow.

I opened the file and read.

And read…

And read…

And… read it again…

Twice…

A third time.

My eyes trailed up from the simple, thin, two page list, all but ignoring the artwork also placed there on alternative costume designs.

"You must be joking."

Glenn blinked, seemingly surprised from the tilt of his head. "Problem?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I held up the file. "There is no way I'm doing this."

"What part?" He asked, shifting in his seat to lean forward.

"Any of it." I flatly replied. "You want me to swap out my ash armor for a dress? A dress? Are you out of your mind? Wear a domino mask? I'm a frontliner, Brute. One who's rather squishy with no armor."

"You're also rated as a Breaker with long range ash control. You'll just rely more on those skills rather than your obvious Brute abilities. Mid range combat, you won't need your armor."

My mouth fell open, staring, completely dumbfounded by this… moron. "I've taken bullets to the face at least twice that I can think of off the top of my head. That would have been my trip to the morgue rather than just having a sore cheekbone for half a day. I'm keeping my helmet! I'm keeping my armor! PERIOD!"

Glenn glared, I glared right back.

(X)

There was a knock on her door.

"Director. Ma'am."

"Yes?" Dollerant looked up from the paper she was reading.

"Ma'am, someone from Glenn Chambers' branch is calling for you, Ma'am."

"Step inside please, I didn't quite hear you."

The door opened and the young PRT agent stepped inside. "Ahh, Glenn Chambers Ma'a-"

"Oh no I heard you the first time. I just called you in here so I could avoid shouting. Here's the thing - You like your job yes?"

"Errr… Yes?"

"Good. So if you'd like to keep it, young man, you'll walk out of this office and inform Mr. Chambers and everyone else who asks that I am in a meeting with the other directors and and will not be available for the next… Let's ballpark here- eight hours or until Glenn's office has exploded, whatever occurs first."

"Err… Ma'am… I'm not sure-"

"You like your job, yes?"

"Ahhh…"

She waved him off. "Shoo. Go. Or they'll think I'm not so busy in here."

Confused, the young agent turned and began walking to the door, looking over his shoulder towards the older woman, expecting her to tell him she was only joking, but she didn't turn her eyes up from the paper she'd gone back to reading.

"Remember, agent. Not available for the next eight hours." She called after him before he closed the door behind him.


	44. 6-3

6.3

When I walk in today I don't look for a book. I don't walk around the library searching.

I just walk straight towards her and sit down.

Even so… for some reason it takes me a minute to actually talk.

"Alright…" I begin, taking a deep breath. "you say the room is mine right? We can discuss anything I want?"

Yamada nods, still sitting like she always did on the big, plushy, red leather seat.

I work my jaw a bit, feeling the words trying to organize themselves in my head. Even after thinking about this, on and off for the last few days, I still wasn't wholly sure how I wanted to approach this.

Still… no point in dancing around this anymore. Just bite the bullet and see where this goes. The sitting around bullshit was driving me crazy

"Alright. Let's play twenty questions." I finally say. "I ask something, you ask something. If I've got control of the room, that's what I wanna do."

She nods. "Alright."

I take a breath. "So… let's talk about me. I imagine you read some kind of file on me right? What's it say?"

She didn't answer for a moment. Her face remained completely flat save for a minor twitch of her lips that I'm pretty sure was a frown. Or… maybe a smile?

"Your file specifies what you'd expect. Young teenage girl, raised by a single parent, suffered the trauma of losing one parent approximately-"

"You know what I mean." I interrupt, frowning. "You said I have control of the room right?! That I'm the one that gets to ask questions here right? Then answer the questions and don't skirt around them."

"Frankly, the answer to that question might upset you."

"That's my-" I stopped, frowning. I guess it wasn't really just… my problem.

"Look… just answer." I sighed, aggravated.

"Would you allow me to ask you one thing before I do?"

I shrugged. Twenty questions didn't work that way but whatever. "Go ahead."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know what your bosses think of you if you were in my shoes?"

She nodded. "The file is growing as you can immagine. In terms of your psychological health, however, which is the bulk of what I can speak of, has several 'points.' We can get into detail if you wish, but by and large it points out a few… issues. Firstly- You hold little trust in figures of authority… the PRT is the obviously front and center to take fault in this regard but it's not limited to the PRT. The school faculty is there, your father as well."

"You think I don't trust my dad?" I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell gave you people that impression?"

She was silent for a moment before shifting in her seat. "Tell me… truthfully, would you have ever told him about your situation in Winslow? Emma, Sophia?"

I think I physically winced at that. "That… that wasn't because I didn't trust him!"

"Then why was it?"

"Because he couldn't ever do anything about it! What would have been the point?"

She nodded. "I understand, perhaps you're right and he couldn't. But Taylor, this went on for a period of two whole years, day in and day out. You went to school, dealt with your situation as best you could, came home and said nothing of that situation even on the rare occasions that he asked about Emma in particular. You hid it all. The school, the complaints, the abuse, the bruises. This was more than an occasion of not mentioning it, this was an effort that you put into hiding the truth from him."

I shook my head. "Yeah, so? Again he couldn't do anything about it. So why give him something else to feel shitty about?"

Her head tilted up, eyes opening a little more to deliver a pointed look my way.

"What?"

She took a breath. "That is the root of it Taylor. It wasn't that he couldn't do anything about it. Its that you believed he couldn't deal with his inability to do anything about it."

"I'm…" I shook my head. "What? That makes no sense."

"It does." She leaned forward. "When your mother died. What happened with your father Taylor?"

"He was upset."

"He grieved for her you would say."

"Of course. Who wouldn't have done that?"

"And… what did he do, Taylor?"

I opened my mouth.

"I… I don't know. I mean…"

"Would you say he handled his grief well?"

I…

No.

No he didn't.

He hadn't handled it well. He just shut down. Went to work, said two words to me in the morning before he left, two words later on at night when he got back and… did that over and over again.

There was nothing he could do, nothing to fix, no one to talk to to make the problem go away.

Just had to sit and take it.

Mom was dead.

He didn't handle it. Maybe neither of us did.

I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth.

He would have yelled and shook his fist. And even if he did go to the school; So what? Sophia would have been protected.

She kept the school's gang kids on their toes. Kept em in line with just the rumor that a Ward went to the school.

They needed her there, they didn't need me.

I was… expendable by comparison.

That thought still… rankled.

So in the end… he would have just had to sit there and take it, again. Unable to change anything again. And would have just been left to rail against nothing again.

Then… then he'd have just shut down again.

Because that's what he does when he can't do anything else.

He quits.

So yeah. Maybe she was right and I didn't trust my dad.

I mutter something… unkind under my breath. Jessica either didn't hear me, or made a real good show of hiding it.

I shrug. "Fine then. I don't like authority." I pause, sighing again "What else did the file say?"

She opened her mouth and…

I stopped her.

Suddenly, I didn't wanna hear it anymore… I've had enough of… this... Whatever this is.

I held up my hands, closing my eyes as I interrupted whatever she was gonna say.

"Ya know what. Lets just skip to step D, how exactly do you fix me if half the crap in that file is true?"

"It doesn't work that way Taylor." She said, her tone at a more gentle note. "There is no magic pill I can give you. No instant 'fix' .That doesn't mean I can't help you but this is a process… not an instant rehabilitation."

"Ok, so how do we do this "how do we get started"?"

"Every case is different. But… in very general terms, the treatment moves to identify the root cause of the trauma itself and then confront that issue in ways that allow the person to put said trauma behind them. To… 'get over it' in a sense."

I took a breath.

"I… I think… I need a break for today."

She nodded, looking completely unperturbed. "As you wish."

I stood up and moved to find another book.

I found one eventually, and took my usual seat.

By the time the hour came to a close, I realized I hadn't moved past the first line.

(X)

"So who am I with today?" I asked as I walked into the monitor station, having already showered and gotten ready for the night-time patrol.

"Tonight you'll be with the Wards, and you'll be patrolling Sectors seven through twelve."

"Five?... Pretty High. Something up?"

Sills nodded, looking over a file. "Yeah. A good chunk of the Protectorate heroes have been asked to attend a function a few miles out of town. So you'll be sweeping through their area tonight. We figure it'll be quiet though, as it has been usually this past week."

"Which Wards?" I asked, already knowing that I'd be seeing Weld, Missy or Flechette tonight.

"You're going with Weld and Clockblocker tonight." I nodded and moved to the locker rooms to get myself dressed.

"Ahh." His voice made me pause, turning around. His hand was at his ear, listening. "Hebert, Director Dollerant wishes to speak with you when you're done getting dressed. Report to her office."

Why did that sound like 'report to the Principal's office' in my mind?

Nevertheless, minutes later I entered the office and sat down, seeing Dollerant reading something on her computer. Her thick glasses made her eyes look almost bulbous as she leaned toward the screen, nose practically touching it.

She eyes looked up after apparently bookmarking her page. "Ah, welcome Taylor." She gestured to the seat in front of her. I obliged, sitting across from her with my hands in my lap.

"Hey." I answered. "Why am I here?" Were the next words out of my mouth.

"Well, it's the matter regarding you and Mr. Chambers, dear. I heard you two got into quite the verbal jousting match where you described the many ways in which he could fuck off."

I think I may have blushed in embarrassment.

The Director smirked. "As if you needed to be any more adorable."

I blinked, once more thrown for a loop by the woman. Was this gonna become a habit?

"Still-" She said. "We've gotta talk about it. Now now don't look at me like that, dear." She smiled, showing off her chipped tooth.

"That idiot wants to make me wear a dress and a freaking domino mask. Stay away from the front and just use long range ash control." I spat out. "I'm not wearing a domino mask, I'm definitely not wearing a dress! After all the crap-"

"That you've been through getting into the thick of things you like your defenses right where they are." She nodded, still smiling before she stood up, plucking a file from her desk and walking around the piece of furniture to sit beside me. Scooting the chair closer. "But lets see if we can start small, shall we? Lets look at number Thirty-four. This one wouldn't be so bad, would it?" She opened the file I'd felt like burning just yesterday and passed it over to me.

I looked at it, I suddenly remembered the list didn't go farther than thirty three…

It was scrawled under the rest of the notations in blue, loopy handwriting.

'Smile.'

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the director who smiled back.

The humor tugged my lip upward.

"See. You're already pretty good at it. And you don't even have to worry about your teeth falling off like me." She chuckled.

I shook my head, still smirking a bit.

This woman couldn't be more different from Piggot.

"Look dear." She said. "Mr. Chambers waited the whole eight hours I was in a meeting with the other directors just to explain to me the severity of this situation and I understand him as much as I understand you."

I *really* didn't like where this was going.

"Mr. Chambers does have a point. There are a lot of scared people out there across the country who look at you, see an armored Ashburn and literally see a pocket version of Surtr. And that sentiment is spreading I'm afraid."

I clenched the arms of my chair.

"Now. I'm not saying you have to go out there prancing around in a tu-tu and acting like your ash is fairy dust but I am going to say that the situation can't stay as is. Now. I am more than willing to work with both you and Mr. Chambers on compromises and even throw out some of the suggestions even I find absurd, but the option of flatly refusing all thirty-three suggestions simply isn't on the table for any of us but least of all you."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

Still… better to have a compromise then swallow all of Glenn's stupid bullshit.

"I'll try. But there is no goddamn way that I'm gonna put a freakin kodak moment ahead of being functional. Whatever compromise we come up with has to be something that actually lets me do things effectively."

She nodded. "Of course, dear. We'll discuss it in greater detail tomorrow." She waved me off. "Now go, shoo, go and be a productive citizen while I sit here and pretend to not be playing online poker."

I blinked…

(X)

I rode on one side of the van, with Dennis on the other side as we rode in silence. Weld was actually lying down in the middle, the Case 53 boy so heavy he might have either broken the thin metal that was the bench or might even make the car tip over if they took too hard a turn in the wrong direction.

I was still in my pre-costume, a spandex one-piece that was like a swimsuit, but I considered it more in line with a gymnast's uniform. In my head I was already formulating what to do about the suggestion list.

"What's on your mind?" I heard a voice and I perked up, seeing Weld look up at me with his silver eyes. "You look deep in thought Ash."

"Glenn Chambers paid me a visit."

"Ouch." Was all Dennis said. "That sucks man."

I shrug, mulling over what to do. "According to him, I have to wear a dress and not fight up close."

"Hmm. That sucks, but hopefully I can make up the difference. I'm a Brute too." Weld spoke up.

"Only if you're around at the time." I shook my head, "Either way it doesn't matter. I've made it very clear that I'm still gonna be getting into the thick of things whether he likes it or not. "

He shrugged. "Good luck, hope you win that argument. Even with the Empire hamstringed we don't need Glenn doing his best to level the playing field again."

I nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "For tonight I'm still free, so I'll fight like I usually do if I have to." I said.

Weld nodded. Dennis remained quiet as the van began to slow down.

"We're here, northeast suburbia." Said the driver over the speaker and Dennis reached over and opened the door as the van came to a stop. Clockblocker walked out, while Weld shimmied and got off, and I could literally feel the van tip his way before he got off. Heavy.

I sat up, and with a flick of my wrist the massive barrel of ash opened. I covered myself from head to toe, the armor taking shape as I walked out of the van and onto the concrete. We were in a parking lot of a community center, and I could notice hills of houses around us. No roof hopping it seems-

"We're near Concord Heights." Dennis said.

It made me pause.

Concord Heights.

This was where me and Dad found Dinah...

"Patrol starts here." The agent said. "We'll pick you guys up at midnight at point B-F." The agent walked towards us, each giving us the PRT Hero-grade watches. "Velocity will be close by if you need any back up, but the major gangs don't go into Suburbia that much. Plus it's been quiet anyway. Happy hunting." The agent walked back into the van and they drove off.

I looked at Clockblocker. "Well, lead the way." I mentioned, and Clockblocker nodded, walking forward.

I looked back at Weld, seeing him walk in tandem with me and Dennis. My past patrols have always been with him, Vista, and/or Flechette.

"So... How's school going?" I asked towards Dennis, trying to strike some form of conversation. I heard what I heard from Aisha. What about from Dennis?

"Well, it's been fine. I guess. Though a lot of people have been asking around for ya. That Aisha girl said you were okay though, but at home under intensive care after the Outcry incident. Heck, some people are trying to get your address."

"For what?" I asked, confused on why they would want to do that.

"Ain't it obvious?" Weld spoke up. "They want to come see you. Give you flowers. Take selfies to spread the word on Facebook. Give you candy. Support."

...

"I… I see..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Well, at least that's how I'm seeing it."

"Yeah, that's probably the gist of it. Victoria's friends are the ones asking around the most. Vicky's there, at least to try and protect your ID. It'd be weird her being your friend and then just turning around the next day and saying she doesn't care enough to check on you. Ya know." Dennis said.

Not as strange as you think.

"Yeah." I answer instead.

"Hey Ash." Clockblocker spoke up as we made our way up the hill leading into a neighborhood, still on the sidewalk. "Ya hear Browbeat's heading out of the Bay?"

"Browbeat?" I asked, looking his way curiously. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Nah, they're heading down to NYC. Dad has a new job there. So Browbeat is going to New York."

"He will be under Legend then, right?"

"Yep."

"When is he leaving?"

"Next week."

I wondered if I should go see him…

He seemed like a reserved guy. Smart. Usually added a one liner here and there. But... He never came to visit me after the Outcry incident. Not once.

Was that fear, his personality, or him just being too busy?

I looked at the back of Dennis' head.

Should I ask him?

No.

No matter what he answered better to stay away. Less awkward. Less chance of a potential disaster.

"Best of luck to him." I offered.

"Alrighty then. You're breakin off here, Clock." Weld sounded off as we reached the other end of the street. "You're on main drive. If you see anything, don't engage. Contact us and we'll be there fast."

"Roger that." Clockblocker gave off a salute and began jogging the other way down the main drive on the sidewalk. Me and Weld turned towards each other and nodded as we walked up hill.

My mind was still on Brendan, wondering.

I looked to Weld.

"How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?"

"Being a Case 53?"

The question would have been rude by any other standard, hell, it was rude now. But I honestly didn't care how rude it sounded. If this was gonna be the new norm, I had to know straight up with what the hell to do for the rest of my immediate, and possibly long term future of people looking at me like a freak.

"Deal with being a Case 53?" He paused.

For a long time he didn't answer.

"Case 53s have to deal with people being afraid of them, or treating them differently. So yeah. I'm asking."

He shook his head. "Nah, nah I get ya. Its just… hardly anyone's ever been that blunt and it's not something I think about.

He took a breath "Well… to be honest I probably have it easier in the 'dealing with it' part of people treating me 'different' because I didn't remember a time before. A Case 53 doesn't remember a thing about their pasts so the bar is set pretty damn low."

"What was your first memory?" I asked. More out of curiosity than any consideration as to how it might benefit me.

"I just remember waking up in some… drug house in the middle of Foxborough. I moved out of a room, next thing I know some of the dealers and pushers there tried to shoot me. Let me tell you. When you wake up with a gun in your face and no idea that it can't hurt you, you don't think. Just act. I hit those guys like I'd punch out Lung. Before I could even take stock of anything, three of em are dead, everybody else is runnin' out the damn building and the PRT is called in."

"You killed?" That was… surprising.

He nodded. "Yeah. PRT understood. Fresh trigger, Case 53. They managed to determine I was still a kid somehow and honestly, sometimes I'm glad I can't remember a damn thing. If I woke up in that shit hole… what the hell was I even doing there? What kinda road was I walking down, ya know? Its better than I'm here than there. A hundred times better, even with all the baggage."

I nodded, understanding his point. I wasn't sure if it could also be applied to me specifically, but I got it.

"Anyway." He sighed. "I joined the Wards on probation in Boston, after a year, probation was up, and they liked me. So I kept doin' what I was doin' to be a hero. As for how I deal with the looks I get… to be honest, I kinda don't. There are people that matter to me, and people that don't. And those who mind or look at me funny, don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. I don't try to make myself perfect to please a bunch of strangers. Just do what you want. Be yourself."

I tilted my head.

He paused, seeming to realize just who exactly he was proposing this to and turned to look at me, a smile I'd describe as sheepish gracing his face as he gave a wry chuckle. "Not very helpful am I."

"I'm pretty sure there are a dozen people back at PRT that would flay you alive if they could." I nodded.

He sighed. "Well… in my view, what you did wasn't something you can control. And yeah, it was bad, and yeah, it happened and you ended up hurting a lot of people. That's something you're gonna have to come to terms with, and if the people around you find it hard to look at you, you and not Ashburn or Surtr or whatever due to something that was beyond your control? Then fuck those people. They can go take a hike."

"So you'd treat Ashburn and me separately?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "You think just because I'm a case 53 I don't keep my personal life and my hero life separate? I've got my friends, and the 'Hero' Weld doesn't. Its just that simple. The people you care about shouldn't be held to a standard of a bunch of strangers, and a million strangers on PHO definitely shouldn't be held up to a standard as your friends. If that's not the case then something, somewhere, went very wrong."

I… nodded.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "That's my take on it anyway." He looked around. "Well… this is my point. I'm off on my route, I'll call if anything pops up."

"Yeah." He turned and walked away, heading for a street that was parallel to us.

He offered a thumbs up.

And I offered one back in turn.

I walked up the hill, thinking on everything I'd heard today.


	45. Interlude: Emma Barnes

Interlude: Emma Barnes

Its Dark in her dreams.

Endless Dark.

It scares her. Terrifies her. But even more she's scared if it ever disappears.

Because that means she's coming.

The woman that smiles with the face of a dead woman. Who's eyes leer and shine with predatory amusement...

That's when the Dark… stirs.

It changes to something else, something different, a fragment of memory, a shard of emotion.

The first few times… she hadn't recognized where it would take her, what the woman who smiles makes her see.

But every time it was clearer… a little more vivid. As if the woman that was dead was finding it easier to do this with practice.

The first time… it was just a sensation she remembered… just… the feeling of falling, pain at her shins, her knees, her wrist feeling as though it had just been violently twisted as she lands harshly.

The sound of laughter had been the last thing she heard that time.

Then… the next it was a hallway… it was… wrong.. too tall, twice as tall. The colors were off, the lights were wrong. Like… staring at the negative of a picture.

Something had shoved her, shoved her into the wall, her arm and elbow hurt… she wasn't supposed to feel pain in her dreams but the woman made this something more than a dream… more than a memory...

She felt… angry then… a foreign anger that fell over her mind like a greasy oil. But it was quick… gone in a second. Replaced by a sadness that felt sharp… like a knife in her chest.

She heard the laughter again.

It was becoming clearer with every night. Clearer every time the woman who smiles brought her to this place... this… dream… these...

…

Fragments of Memory.

She felt anxious every time she fell asleep, afraid of the dark, afraid of the light that came with her dreams.

And when the dreams became memories. When the emotions within those were… implanted into her own… she only felt more fear.

There was anger, sadness, a crushing anxiety...

But behind all of that… there was fear.

So much fear. She was surrounded by it. Suffocated. There was no escape, nowhere to turn.

She woke every morning with a scream, a cold and frosty feeling as though it was etched into her body, her skin ready to burst with it but feeling it trapped inside of her like bottled lightning.

She sobbed and cried into her bed sheets, begging and pleading at something she couldn't see or understand to stop...

But it wouldn't... The woman would simply smile again. Smile with leering eyes on a dead face and a touch that burned her flesh.

She wouldn't stop.

After all… why should she?

"Give it back Emma!"

The words came as the Dark bled away, the fragments of memory coming together, solidifying, pulled free from the whole.

Then she's standing there… staring at her own face. One that's smiling, taunting her.

"Give what back?"

The anger is burning across her thoughts. But it's just a thin veneer, a veil to hide the ice in her stomach, the harsh pounding of her heart and the sadness that wants to bring her to tears… all to hide the fear... the fear of losing something… the last precious thing that she has of a memory.

"My moms flute! Give it back Emma!"

The shout rings through her skull. She remembers this… remembers seeing Taylor standing in front of her, standing inches taller, but still looking so meek.

She knows when this happened… she knows… but she doesn't.

She doesn't know anything.

She doesn't know anything about what passed through Taylor's mind… how the emotions raged through her… how she was just a second away from hurting her...

Mom wouldn't want me to fight...

And that's it… that's the only thing that keeps her from giving into the desire to hurt her.

She feels sick to her stomach as she hears her own laughter

"I don't have it Tay. Maybe you shouldn't have been so careless with your things. Would you like me to help you look?"

She has it… she has it right now in her backpack.

'Just look… just look Taylor… just look and pick it up… don't let me leave… don't let me walk out of here with it...'

But she doesn't… she doesn't look. Her fists are clenched so hard that she feels her nails cutting into her palms. She's just a second away from lunging at her. Sophia's presence down the hall isn't even a factor. The teachers around them aren't a consideration.

Its just a memory of her mom's wishes that stops her.

Just a memory that she's helping to destroy...

She turns around and leaves.

She'd thought once upon a time it'd been because she was about to cry.

She knew now it was because Taylor didn't want to disappoint the memory of a woman who mattered more than she ever could.

When she wakes the next day… there's frost covering her room. And they ask her, as they've done the other times this has happened… if she's alright.

She wants to cry… wants to say that she's not… she's not alright. And with every memory the woman who smiles brings to her, she feels less alright, all the more sick to her stomach.

But she doesn't… she can't. So she tells them something else, different nightmares. The alley, the asians. A monster chasing her. Anything she can think of.

If she doesn't… if she tells the truth...

They'll blame Taylor.

They're already afraid… already cautious...

If she tells them this… if she tells them Taylor's hurting her in her sleep...

She can't do that to her… turn them all against her… not again.

She wants to see her… wants to talk to her.

But she can't… they've told her she can't. That she has to stay away. That Taylor would hurt her.

She'd deserve it… She deserves this as it is… deserves the pain.

She's not sure if she can take it. She's not sure if she's strong enough to endure… but she has to try.

And so tonight… she'll go to sleep like she always does… fearful of the encroaching dark, terrified of the piercing light.

And she'd see her face again.

Aunt Annette's face, smiling… leering… laughing… laughing in The Dark.

(X)

That night, again, she cannot sleep. Her eyes would droop, and memories of the Dark and what it harbors would make her wide awake again and again.

Is this atonement? She has to wonder. Atonement for the sin of betrayal she committed?

Yes… Yes it makes sense. Perfect sense. Her power, Taylor's power, is making sure that she will suffer. Just as Taylor had suffered.

But soon enough… she can't stay awake.

The Dark again engulfs. It consumes. She can see it, forming up against the scene before her…

The cafeteria. A table. Her, Sophia, and Madison. They were talking and giggling…

This...this isn't Taylor's memory.

You do recall this don't you. The thought is like an ice pick through her skull…

She remained still as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her blood as cold as ice. She didn't dare turn around.

Yes… you do.

'This was was when it happened… this is when we planned it...'

"Leave me alone…" Emma whispered, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the scene.

She hears her own laugh as she came up with it, Madison's shock and then glee, and Sophia's predatory smile.

She shuddered, and opened her eyes to feel hands over her shoulders, a caress over her hair.

The smiling woman… Annette would usually just stand there and grin as she showed her memory after memory… but… this... "Please...I'm sorry...I-"

She laughed.

Emma rounded on her, eyes wide and red with tears. "What do you want from me!?"

Annette's normal brown eyes changed… the whites became black and her pupils became red as the smile became something grotesque, impossibly wide.

It was an ugly thing… just like those Asian thugs from back then. Just like Sophia.

No… worse.

It was like her once upon a time.

It was like looking into the mirror of herself just a few months ago.

And it felt like it was getting hotter, and Annette reached forth with a hand… as it slowly began to crumble… her silky smooth hand…

Emma screamed, falling in the dream as the fingers changed, shifted into a gnarled mockery of the human limb, with seven digits instead of five, the whole arm becoming long and gangly, too many knuckles on the fingers.

"Enough!"

A gust of icy wind ripped through the cafeteria, striking Emma with cold and Annette, or… the mockery that was Annette let her smile grow just a bit all sharp and pointed teeth.

It was a cool breeze, and she felt arms embrace her from behind, pulling her away, a flash of white cloth at her peripheral vision.

She could hear the laugh, and saw Annette's face… beginning to crumble.

She must know fear sweet sister… if you cannot teach her, I will.

And Annette turned around, crumbling into ash as she was dissolved in the breeze, her chuckle echoing through the hazy and transparent cafeteria.

Emma, wide eyed, looked up, and felt long smooth locks of obsidian hair pour over her.

She looked up, but the shadow obscured her savior's face, she could see nothing

"What?" Emma could only ask, before a hand, a cold hand, was on her brow. She saw the woman lean down, and their foreheads touched.

"Sleep, my vessel. Sleep… I've finally gathered enough strength to hold her back for this night at least" The woman said, her tone soft, wistful, and sad. And Emma finally got a good look at her eyes…glowing eyes. They were similar to Annette's, only instead of red in black, it was a light ice-like blue in black. Her face...why couldn't she see her face...

"Your sister? But wasn't that-"

She looked down, feeling a brushing against her hand, and felt the dark-eyed Angel put something in there.

And in it was a glowing snow-white crystal.

"Use this, my vessel. And they will protect you in the waking world. I need to recover my strength… and then, I will explain..." And the sight that was the cafeteria was gone… and the two were sitting on… a cathedral floor? With open windows, the sun pouring in despite the howling gale of the wind and snow. The woman stood up, and began to walk away. Emma had her arms wrapped around herself as she stood up, looking at the retreating woman in white tattered robes and long midnight black hair that billowed in the wind.

"Wait! W-Who are you?! Come back!" Emma reached out, but the blizzard picked up and the woman faded into the white.

And Emma dreamed, and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. When she woke, there was something in her hand.

A snow-white crystal.


	46. 6-4

6.4

I'm sitting at a table.

I'm sitting at a table with a mess of pages all over it.

I'm sitting at a table with a mess of pages, doing my best to not strangle the man sitting across from me.

This has been the sum of my life for the last ninety-seven minutes.

"Alright… so…" Dollerant drawled as she looked at the page in front of her. "A new costume design… we've tackled item number one on the list… at this pace we should be done by the time my grand-children have picked up my life insurance policy. Lovely."

The two of us grunted.

The 'compromise' we'd finally settled on was the love-child of a prom dress and a suit of armor.

It had a skirt, a long skirt. Slits were cut from the bottom all the way to the top in the front and sides for freedom of movement in the legs. I could run. Especially since I was assured I had pants under the damn skirt. The fabric of it was thick and was designed with 'excess' fabric so that when I held still for a photo-shoot one would never really see the cuts in the skirt.

From the waist up, the armor was designed, again, like a compromise. It could pass as a gown… urgh. The tinker-tech fabric I insisted on would be blade resistant and bullet proof, even without my covering it in ash.

My left arm would have some semblance of armor though. It was overlapping folds of metal trailing up from my wrist to my bicep, like scales, topped off by a shoulder pauldron. My hand wouldn't be armored though. Too much temptation to make the fingers into claws.

My 'helmet' was open, in as much as I would let him get away with. The visor was damn near T shaped. My nose, eyes, and mouth would be exposed. Nothing else. Not my cheeks, not my jaw, or neck. Nothing. He insisted I at least conform to a design of softer curves as opposed to rigid angles.

"Ok." Glenn cleared his throat. Glaring at me like I was some entirely new nemesis he was growing to detest.

Good. The feeling was mutual.

"Now. Your combat. I'm going to insist like I did before. You're gonna have to pull back from close range. Just use your ash control for mid to long range support."

"I'm a heavy hitter." I answered flatly. "A frontline cape."

"Yes. Believe me, we've all noticed." He said without looking at me, flipping through pages. "Nearly a dozen men put in the hospital on your first patrol. A woman's arm sawn off. Armsmaster quite literally curb-stomped into the pavement-"

"Alright Mr. Chambers." Dollerant interrupted, her tone sharper than usual. "You've made your point."

"No, because my point is that a lot of her most infamous stunts come from that combat style of 'front line cape'. If you don't want to have people looking at a mini-Surtr every time they look at her then she needs to hold back on both aspects. Her aesthetic, along with her skills. Right now the story of Surtr being an entirely different cape is holding, and its very tenuous. If you want to divorce yourself from that at all then this is the only way to do it."

I shrugged. "The story won't hold forever. Hell, it's not really holding now."

"If I let you cop up to killing a hundred some odd PRT troopers, prisoners, and cops, putting a Hero Commander in a coma, and causing millions of dollars in collateral damage, I'll be out of a goddamn job and you'll be in a district asylum at best. And that's if the judge is feeling nice and doesn't decide to go the Canary route with you."

"So what? You're gonna hamstring me against people like Lung and Kaiser-"

"You're a damn Ward. You won't be fighting Lung and Kaiser! That job is left to the Protectorate heroes!"

The look I must have given this man…

"Have you even looked at the goddamn Bay!? Are you out of your mind or just stup-"

"Alright! Enough!" Dollerant shouted. "Both of you calm down or I'll have you sit in corners till you're ready to resume yelling to each other rather than at each other."

He took a breath, fingers clenching the bridge of his nose. I did the same, but leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"Let's make a deal." He finally said. "With every fight you get into, if you get into fights, you just use your ash control. Creatively to try and maximise its effectiveness against whoever you're fighting. And IF, and only IF it doesn't work, and IF you exhaust all of your options with your ash, then you can go with something else. Punch em or burn em or whatever you're most comfortable with. But that's only for a last resort. Only."

Not like I was gonna not use my powers just because the PR guy asked me. But if this got me out of this room faster…

I nodded.

He took a breath and made some notes. "Right, lets pretend I buy that. Ok. Next issue then-"

I'm not sure how long it was. But at least a few hours, and several coffee breaks later we were still at it.

"I wonder if high blood pressure is contagious." I heard Dollerant muse, fingers to her pulse point. She stood up from her chair "Well. There are some other things I need to attend right now. You two can handle the rest of this yourselves, I trust." She began to walk off towards the door.

"Don't eat all my candy." I heard her say just before the door closed behind her.

I looked at Glenn. He looked back.

For once we seemed to come to a mutual decision.

"Pick this up some other time?" He asked

I nodded and stood.

He started gathering up his things and I marched out the door, leaving him in the office.

The second I made it out of the Director's office I made my way to the elevator. It was late. I'd been in there since twelve PM. It was now nearing six.

A part of me wanted to say to hell with it and just go to my rooms, but the other part of me recognized that going to bed hungry would do nothing for my irritated mood, or my health for that matter.

It was almost strange to not have Sills two steps ahead of me as I made it through the hallways. If you walk everywhere with someone for the better part of six weeks, then the sudden absence would be startlingly jarring, just as it was annoying when it first began.

I made it to the cafeteria and ordered some chicken pasta.

Soon enough, I sat down to eat. Mindlessly chugging down the food at an absurdly fast pace like I usually did.

So it was a little surprising that halfway through my meal, someone walked up to me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up to find Chris standing there, a hesitant smile on his face.

It took me longer than would be considered polite before I answered. "Sure."

We'd talked… somewhat, since my capture. Though always with more people around, and he always avoided some of the more awkward topics. Stepping on eggshells I imagine.

"You up for patrol tonight?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. Tomorrow morning." I answered.

"Its freaky." He said as he opened the styrofoam box, revealing some rice and steamed chicken. "We haven't even seen any petty thieves out."

I nodded. It was rumored that the Endbringer's were attracted to conflict. With the Outcry incident and the Prison break earlier, people were really doing their level best to try and make sure they wouldn't come here.

I could almost liken it to a 'valued sacrifice' made to the gods. Only this time the 'valued sacrifice' people were offering was bad behavior, and the Gods were living, breathing natural disasters.

Fuck if that wasn't a depressing thought.

"Where do you think they'll hit?" I asked for lack of anything better to say.

He shrugged.

Just like that, the conversation was over and we fell back into silence.

Minutes later, as I was taking the last few bites of my meal, Chris spoke up.

"Hey… listen."

I looked up, Chris was doing a remarkable job of examining the table.

"I heard you're getting more leeway on your patrols."

I nodded. "If you mean I don't have someone two steps behind me every minute of the patrol anymore, then yeah."

"Ahh… Well. Your helmet-" He paused. "The helmet Armsmaster gave you."

I blinked, thoroughly surprised. I'd… I'd all but forgotten about that with everything that had happened.

"I worked on it." He said hastily, speaking fast enough that I couldn't get a word in edgewise. "-adding some things, making some upgrades. It was done a while ago but I wasn't sure if you'd want it back after everything so I didn't say anything, but with you getting more leeway on patrol I figured you'd need the extra bits to be more effective and-"

"Chris." I finally managed to cut in. "Breathe."

He smiled, nervously. "So you want it?"

I opened my mouth and answered.

"I… I don't know."

I didn't. Yeah, it was a high tech piece of gear, one that would make my life infinitely easier with its various functions and Chris had apparently put in some effort into upgrading it… upgrading a piece of Armsmaster's tinker tech. But… it was Armsmaster's tinker tech.

He looked disappointed. Hurt.

"Give me a little bit to think about it ok?" I asked, not wanting this to end up being a complete disaster. "Either way… I do appreciate it Chris. Really, I mean it." I added, hoping it'd be enough to appease him.

Maybe it was, since he smiled a little again.

(X)

When I eventually made it back to my rooms I fell into my bed, sighing as I looked at the ceiling. I looked to the books resting on my desk a little ways to my left, knowing I should work on some of my school-work but just not feeling like doing anything right now. Even turning on the TV didn't seem all that appealing.

I didn't much care for any of it.

Maybe I was just tired. This whole thing with Glenn and the PR and Chris now with Armsmaster…

I just wish there was a way to just get this over with. All of it. Skip to the end of the proverbial book to find out how all the bullshit worked out one way or the other.

At this point… I just wanted to get to tomorrow.

I looked to the books, then back to the ceiling before I stood up, marched to my bathroom, and took a shower.

When I walked out, I set the air conditioning to be a little colder before I fell on my bed to fall asleep…

I wanted to go somewhere else, be somewhere else.

But that wasn't happening. Not for a while.

For now… just get to tomorrow.

I began to sleep.

(X)

That night...

When Katherine Dollerant entered the conference room it was to Dauntless, Velocity, Militia, Battery, and Aegis already sitting there.

"Triumph is on patrol but I'm sure you can bring him up to speed later along with the other Wards." She said as she took her seat, receiving nods all around. Sills marched in behind her, standing at the wall in parade rest.

"As you know, the subject of who exactly the next Hero Commander of the Bay has so far been unofficially filled in by Miss Militia in the interims where Legend has been absent. Well, I received word that the higher ups upstairs finally cleared all of their paperwork for our next Hero Commander. We'll be transferring in Mouse Protector to fill in that role."

There was no word of protest, no movement in the room. Though their eyes traveled over towards Miss Militia, a move that betrayed their surprise and concern.

The star spangled cape offered no reaction of her own. If anyone were to judge by looking at her, one might as well have mentioned that Legend ate cereal this morning.

"Why?" It was Dauntless that spoke. "Don't get me wrong, 'Yay, more manpower for us' and all that, but Militia has been doing a great job with everything since Armsmaster got taken ou-"

"Dauntless." The woman in question interrupted. "Its fine." She looked to Dollerant, staring the woman straight in the eye and offered a single nod that seemed to carry more weight than mere approval. "When can we expect her?"

"Two more days." The older woman answered. "She'll arrive with the help of a teleporter on Sunday after she's wrapped up all her affairs."

"I don't know." This time, it was Aegis that spoke, surprising everyone at the table. "Personally, I'd just go with Miss Militia. Like Dauntless said, she's done great so far. But if not her, why not Battery? Or Velocity? Someone who knows the Bay and all it contains. No offense intended to Mouse Protector, I'm sure she's great, but this just feels like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole."

"Like me." Dollerant smiled.

Carlos blushed and looked away but didn't exactly deny it.

"You're not used to the way I run things." She said, taking a breath. "Your whole tenure here as a Ward has been under Piggot and Armsmaster, and they run a very different ship. You're still trying to peg me and you're not entirely sure you like the new status quo. Add a whole new factor in Mouse Protector and you're more reserved than most of the others who have served under different commanders before." She surmised before leaning back in the chair.

"I could tell you that she won't be so bad, or tell you that things won't change much. But the fact is there will be a great many changes in the coming months around here. I have every confidence you'll like most of them in the long run but you're just going to have to learn to roll with the punches Aegis, even with those changes you don't like or aren't sure of. I have no intention of going anywhere and depriving you all of my wonderful modern music choices from the fifties and sixties, and just to be clear here, this isn't me dragging in someone from outside the bay on a whim. Battery would have been my personal first choice but she doesn't want the job. And both Dauntless and Triumph are too young and inexperienced. Mouse Protector has just as much experience as both Miss Militia and Armsmaster. She was a Ward under Alexandria just like they were."

"Gee what the hell am I, a flower pot?" Velocity mumbled under his breath.

Dollerant turned to him, still smiling with a twinkle in her eye. "Do you want Armsmaster's old job?"

"... Good point."

Carlos looked to Battery, wondering why the woman would say no… but… decided to shrug and let it go. Not like he could change anything. She was still mourning over Assault's death. He shouldn't be so selfish as to want her to take on this much responsibility so soon just because he was having trouble adjusting.

Dollerant looked around the assembled Parahumans before standing up. "Now, if there's nothing else, it's late, time to go home."

Just like that, the meeting was over, and the five people nodded, standing in turn, and pushing their chairs back in under the table before filing out of the conference room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sills spoke up.

"Frankly, I'm in agreement with the others. Why didn't you keep Militia as the head of the branch here? She has proven herself more than capable so far."

"Oh I have no doubt that she's capable and is more suited to the responsibility than anyone, even Mouse Protector. But the fact still remains, that while she protested Piggot and Armsmaster's decision, she still went along with it and kept their secret."

"She regrets that decision." Sills pointed out.

"As well she should-" The director nodded with a bob of her head. "-that makes her a thinking human being with a conscience, unfit for Slaughterhouse Nine membership. But I can't reward the kind of inaction that was a partial cause of so many deaths with a promotion. I like my beauty sleep too much. Not to mention Miss Hebert. The girl wouldn't take too kindly with someone who betrayed her being her Hero Commander. We're walking on eggshells covering tacks, Sergeant."

"Hmmm. I understand." The man's shoulders moved in a shrug. "At any rate, she didn't seem to begrudge your decision. And you not selecting Battery?"

"Battery is pregnant, and honestly, the only reason I'm telling you is because she'll be putting in a transfer application that I need you to make sure isn't looked at too closely since she has no intention of actually moving from the bay. Just making it look like she did. She'll be back when she's ready. As for Miss Militia, she has a good enough head on her shoulders to know why I made it." Dollerant answered. "In a few years, I'll recommend her for the posting myself if I'm still alive. But for now she has to live with her mistakes and all that entails. Not just her sense of guilt."

She patted him on the shoulder before proceeding to march out the door. "Good night Sergeant."

"Goodnight ma'am."


	47. 6-5

**6.5**

When I wake… it's to a sound, one I can't quite place. It sounds like… bone… the cracking of bone.

Like the idols.

But when I open my eyes it's not bone. It's a fire. It's the sound of a modest flame, all I can see at its base are ashes and bones. I don't see any wood. Nothing but a rusted sword stabbed into its center.

Then it's gone, and I'm somewhere else… somewhere different

I'm not in my place I'm in is cramped. It's a cell, smaller even. Four feet by four feet. My bed can barely fit. There are stairs, five steps leading up to a set of double doors.

I get up from my bed, my body moving with a languid slowness, acting on its own, as if I'm just a passenger in my own flesh.

It's a depressingly familiar feeling. I hate it.

I feel the crunch of ash under my bare feet, see it ripple and move at my touch as I move to the rusted, moss covered iron doors.

I push… and enter another room

It's enormous. The biggest room I've ever seen, I'm not even sure it can be called a room. More like a giant dome, the ceiling is cracked, cleaved open like a wound.

I look up, through the cracks, to a sepulchral stillness in the world beyond.

I look up, as far as my eyes would take me.

Where am I?

A tower. I'm inside a tower. The base of one...

What is this place?

 _ **Mine**_ _..._

I wanted to call out. To speak. But no words come to me. None that left my lips

 _I'm dreaming._

The words hit me like a slap of cold water.

And with it, another thought.

 _Is this my dream? Or just another of your memories?_

I look, finding an opening in the far wall, ash _blankets_ the floor here. Hell, it _is_ the floor of this place, moving and shifting underfoot like sand on a beach.

How much burned… how many flames were stoked and fed to make all this?

I step out of the dome, throwing my eyes upwards, finding catwalks above, along with a _massive_ sword hanging from chains that seem to hold impossibly still.

 _Can I get to the top?_

And just like that… the murk shifts and stirs… the world falls away and I'm somewhere else… the sky is open to me even as more ash crunches underfoot.

I… there are volcanoes… active volcanoes burning along the horizon. The sky above is orange with black clouds. Already, even without looking down, I can tell I am high up…

Still, I inch towards the edge of the platform.

I wasn't high up. I was _really_ high up. Like Empire State Building high. Maybe even more so.

I look down, into the gutted opening on the platform that let me look down into the tower itself.

No one… I couldn't see a single person or thing moving...

What the hell is this place?

 _ **Mine...**_

The word is barely there, a whisper on the wind.

I recognize the voice…

It's mom's voice.

I hear a laugh, a giggle of childish delight, and I snarl, a stab of anger running through my mind like a red hot blade.

"Get out here!" I scream into the winds wanting to see this woman this… _monster_ that took my mother's memory and twisted it… mutilated it in order to hurt me.

Instantly, I felt my anger cool, the _hate_ subside. _Pushed down_ to somewhere else, where it couldn't reach me.

The warmth...

"No!" I shout, pulling away from it "Stop! Get out of my head! I want to HATE YOU!"

Instantly… I feel the calming warmth vanish from my thoughts.

I blink.

Wait… that _worked_?

What the hell?

The feeling of confusion is wholly mine… but there, tickling the back of my thoughts is something else… something complicated. I can't label it with a word. It's like… an unsure thing… surprise… wariness… confusion… even fear.

The feeling is like… I can't even describe it.

This wasn't from me

Did I… Did I _scare_ her?

I stand there, confused inside of my own dream when… something happens.

A ghost.

It's like… a phantom… three of them, transparent, walking up the length of a giant chain… I can see the wind, filthy with ash, breaking over them like water flowing over a clear crystal.

They move past me, not even noticing me standing there. Their voices are distorted as they speak, like I'm hearing them at absurdly high volumes, or underwater.

As they step past me, moving over the ash dunes… something moves, hands crawl their way out from beneath the surface. A… zombie? Its armor is rusted bronze, carrying a weapon that's twice my size. It lets out a groaning grunt, it's two massive sword drawn and ready.

The ghosts draw their swords and move to fight…

What the hell is-

(X)

"Taylor wake up! Wake up!"

The words come first, the feeling of being shaken a second later, followed by the grip of a hand on my shoulder.

I thrashed about for a second, my hand smacking into cold metal before my eyes snapped wide open.

Then I'm staring up at Weld, His strange eyes staring down at me, as he held me down.

My heart was pounding under my chest, I felt hot. My hair was soaked, clinging to my face and neck.

"What… what happened?" I asked.

"You're burning up." He answered. "This room is at nearly a hundred and ten."

I blinked, turning to look at the thermostat on the wall, the AC was where I left it last night on sixty five.

"It's still on." Said a familiar voice. Dragon. "I actually increased the output when your body temperature spiked. That, and your ash moving to reach you, made it obvious something was very wrong."

I blinked. It was way too early to this. "What?" I asked. As far as I knew they didn't keep my ash on base. It was on-

"The Power Testing Center. The Rigg. Your ash was dragging the crates and boxes we store it in across the floor and grinding away at the walls to get at you. While you were having your nightmare."

Yeah that's right… I was in that dark place… In a Tower… and those ghosts, the zombie…

The ash woman's voice.

"I reached out to my ash?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

I was about to ask Weld why he was here when the answer hit me.

He was the only cape that we had on hand that could survive if it wasn't _just_ a nightmare. I frowned.

And Dragon's voice meant she was watching closely.

How close were her fingers to the oxygen vacuum button, I wonder.

"Taylor, you doing okay?" Asked Weld, still by my side as I looked his way. Concern was laced in his eyes. I sighed rubbing my eyes and then my whole face, grimacing at the feel of slick sweat.

"I'll live… I just had a bad dream is all."

He nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I remained silent, looking his way as I looked down at my clammy hands.

What the hell do I even say? My head-case of a power decided to take me on a scenic tour of some weird ass Ghost's vs. Zombies B-movie set pieces?

Or even _worse,_ if those things, those _places,_ were her memories. Was it _more_ than just a dream? And if so, why the hell was I seeing them now? And where were the memories of the Knight, Raime? Was he just some muscle she brought out to fight whenever she wanted that she could command on a whim? Could she control him like-

The thought made me stop _cold._

Is this what had happened to Raime? Surtr? Was he just someone or something _she_ got inside of _before_ me and now had him dancing to her tune like the Pied Piper? Is that what she intended for me?

I ran my hand through my face. "Not now… Not now. I can't talk right now. Just… need to collect myself."

"It... ok. If you're sure-"

"I am." I said, suddenly sharp.

He nodded, stoic. If that was because of his mood or a side effect of his power I didn't know.

"Alright." He turned to make his way to the door. "If you need anything, let me know." He gave me a thumbs up and walked out towards the room and knocked. It slid open and I don't bother looking, to spare myself the need to _see_ that there are upwards of a dozen of capes and personnel lined up out there.

I stand up from the bed.

"Are you alright Taylor?"

I look up to the ceiling, I never have been able to spot Dragon's cameras. Or even her speakers for that matter. "I need a bath." I declared, before looking back at my bed. I wonder if I have clean sheets. The thought of taking a shower just to jump back into a sweat soaked bed isn't at all appealing.

I shrug. One problem at a time. For now. I'll deal with the issue of my own state then deal with the bed and anything else that decided to make my life more difficult than it had to be.

(X)

When I wake up in a few hours, I realized I slept in, the clock read 9:23. Sills didn't wake me up.

I stay laying in bed for a while, my eyes closed but not really sleeping anymore. Ten. Maybe fifteen minutes before I finally decide to get up.

I opened my eyes and speak as I pull off the covers.

"Dragon?"

There's silence for a time, twenty seconds, maybe more. Long enough for me to think she's got her attention elsewhere before I hear her voice.

"Good morning Taylor. How do you feel?"

I stretched. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that my little 'episode' last night put the whole base on alert." I said before walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"...Yes " The woman said sadly. "The Director has requested that you see Yamada again today. Specifically to discuss your nightmare. Also, you will be going back to the Rigg today for more testing."

"Dragon."

"Yes Taylor?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"If I can answer, I will."

"Do you hate me for what I did to Armsmaster?"

It was like a bomb being dropped, the pause was marked. Felt.

"Be honest." I demanded as I leafed through my drawers for a change of clothes to wear after I shower.

"I... it's..." I can sense hesitation in her voice. "What happened to Colin was beyond your control. I _know_ that. But when I think about it. About the fact that there isn't any way to get to the one that did this… yes. It does make me angry. So no Taylor. I don't hate you. I do however, hate the situation. And I'm not going to lie. I won't… I _can't_ forget the image of Surtr, the damage you can do, the damage you did. I _can_ forgive you. I can even _understand_ you. Because you deserve that. But I _have_ to also be prepared to fight you again and that does linger in the back of my thoughts. A distasteful reminder." She said softly.

I'm standing there listening. Processing what she was saying.

I don't answer.

"Ms. Yamada just pulled in. I'll inform them that you're getting ready."

And just like that she was gone. The feel of eyes on my head vanishing.

(X)

"Do you _want_ to talk about the nightmare, Taylor?"

That was the first question out of her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're still keeping up that line?"

"As I've said. This is your hour. You only _have_ to talk about, what you want to talk about." She answered.

I snorted. "Oh come on. They called you down here today, _specifically_ to talk about that. If I were to go read a book right now they're just gonna send you back down here to actually get me to talk. ' _She didn't wanna talk_ ' won't fly."

"I'll lie." She answered simply, smiling just a bit. "I _can_ actually do that from time to time as you suspect. I am human."

I blinked.

"Really?" I ask. "Won't you be out of a job if you get caught?"

"I'm unsure. It would depend on the director. If it was under Piggot that would certainly be a possibility. I don't have as firm a read on Dollerant..."

I stare at this woman, as though I was trying to study her. She looked back, her features losing the small, amused smirk to once more regain their usual placid patience.

I considered doing just as I'd said, picking up a book, keeping to my own thoughts now just like I had with Weld.

But… what the hell would be the point?

Nothing else I've done, or not done, has helped. It's not like the ash woman has gone anywhere. Hell… it's getting _worse_. Last night proved that...

And this is what we've been waiting for right? All the testing, all of the endless hours, Dragon's freaking _drones._ All of it was just to get her to _do_ something.

Well… she's finally done something, I guess.

"I was in a tower..." I finally begin. "It was… strange."

"Strange how?"

" _Massive_." I answer. "Twice as tall as the empire state building easy. Like, into the clouds and beyond. Suits of armor thirty to fifty feet tall hung on _chains_ and everything, absolutely everything, was _covered_ with ash." I saw Yamada lean forward, intrigued. She wasn't even looking at her hands as she wrote down notes. I had her full, undivided attention.

"What happened?"

I worked my jaw, wondering how I could word this.

"I got angry." I said. "I got angry and she tried to use her power. Make it go away like she did before."

" _She?_ Tried?"

I nodded. "Not sure what happened. One second she's trying to use her power, the next she's pulling back like her hand got burned. It actually felt like she was afraid."

"You can resist it?" There was a clear note of hopefulness in the woman's voice.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "It didn't so much feel like I pushed her away rather than her deciding to pull back for some reason that scared her."

She nodded. "I see. Did anything else happen?"

Yeah. The ghosts, the zombies… the fact that I think this wasn't just a dream but rather, one of her memories.

But that… that I'd keep to myself.

"No." I answer. "Nothing… I woke up after." I pause, turning my head to look at the clock. Still forty minutes to go.

"The last time we talked, you mentioned I didn't trust anyone."

She nodded, changing gears into this conversation without missing a beat. "I did yes."

"So. What do we do about it? Hold hands? Sing a song? Talk about boys?" I snarked.

"...You won't like the answer." She warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Story of my life then. Go ahead, what is it."

"To _start_. You need to speak to your father and tell him everything."

I blinked. She was right. I didn't like that answer.

" _Why?_ " I asked, incredulity bleeding into my voice.

"Causation wise, he is arguably one of, maybe even _the,_ single most responsible _individual_ person that you can confront."

"Why in the hell even bother? It's my issue. And what am I supposed to say, ' _Well dad just want you to know you've been a pretty shitty father these last few years and I turned out this way because you can't do shit. Good talk, thanks for listening.'_ How in the _world_ does that help anyone?"

"You have to tell him." She said. "The whole reason you didn't trust him with your situation with Winslow is because you didn't trust him enough to recover or manage his inability to help you. You have to tell him and _trust_ him enough to have the ability to _deal_ with it."

"And when he doesn't?" I can feel my lip curl. "When he doesn't _deal_ with it? Or manage it? What exactly are _you_ gonna do about it? Sit him down to talk about his problems before trying it again for round two?"

"Right now your relationship with your father is that of two people walking _around_ each other. Of two people _avoiding_ everything that could disturb the other. You with a fear of damaging him, and he with a great many more concerns. It would hurt him to know what you think of him. I won't deny that. But people _need_ to fall down before they can stand back up. Any relationship you build now will be a steel colossus with feet of clay. You need to break it down, and then rebuild it from the ground up. Rebuild the rapport you have with your family in a way that's honest and open, with the both of you able to speak about things freely rather than be dancing around each other for fear of the others perceived frailties."

"That's all real pretty. But it doesn't work that way." I said.

There was a silence between us for a time.

Then, she nodded. "Alright."

I blinked. "Alright? That's it?"

"I am only here to help you Taylor. I can't _force_ you to take my advice. Otherwise it won't be _advice_ will it?"

I turned my eyes to the clock. Still a while left to go.

I took a breath. "Fine. Let's see if we have better luck behind door number two. What other 'red flags' are in that file of yours? Or _mine._ As the case may be?"

Yamada took a moment before she finally spoke. "Would you allow me to… deviate for a moment?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Which one of your teammates would you say you trust the most?"

I raised an eyebrow, a little caught off guard by the question.

I had to stop and think for a moment.

"Missy." I finally answered after a minute. "Maybe Chris or Dean."

"Why Missy?" She asked.

I thought. The answer came to me…

After a second… I shrugged. "I… don't know. Maybe because she was the only girl? Maybe because she was so excited to meet me when we first met? My first patrol partner? I… I just don't know."

"If you're willing. I'd like you to think about why that is. You're more than welcome to get back to me on that."

I nodded, the answer I'd held back twisting in my gut, tasting like acid at the back of my throat.

"Sure…"


	48. Interlude: Hanah

**Interlude: Miss Militia**

 _One Day Later..._

The harsh sting of ozone that hit her nose made her wince more than anything. Even the, by any other standard, bizarre sight of someone just _appearing_ out of literal thin air didn't phase her anymore. She'd been teleported and had seen teleportations too many times for that.

"Why hello there!" The new arrival said with a lopsided grin, leaning on her suitcase handle. She turned, looking to Strider. "Don't suppose I could pay you to help me move my junk here too, right?"

"Pay me by the mile and maybe." The hero smirked.

The woman slapped him on the shoulder. "After you offered no in-flight movie? For _shame~_ " She gave an over exaggerated scoff before looking to Militia. "Can you _believe_ the nerve of these people in the transport industry today? World's going down the gutter I tell ya."

She offered a chuckle, shaking her head.

Strider laughed. "Well, I'm off. See ya later, Jen. Hannah." He offered a nod.

Just like that, he was gone.

The heroine she knew as Mouse Protector hefted up a duffle-bag on one shoulder and wheeled a suitcase behind her with her free hand.

"You don't call, you don't write." Jennifer's head bobbed from left to right as she picked up her suitcase to walk down the stairs that led up to the helipad. She reached the bottom and spread her arms wide, grabbing hold of the star-spangled cape with a full embrace. "Missed ya."

Miss Militia smiled, hugging her back.

After a good three seconds or so Jenn pulled away, dark hair whipping around her face as it was caught in the wind. She looked at her long time friend, the ever present smile was gone, worry in its place.

It was one of the few times Hannah could remember that happening.

"How're you doin?"

She shook her head. "Not now. Let's go report to Director Dollerant. We can talk later if you still feel like it."

She nodded. "Sure." Then her little smirk came back, unable to stay away for very long. "So, have you thought about what we were talking about last time we saw each other?"

Miss Militia blinked, confused and curious. She had to _think_ about what it was she was talking about. And for that to happen with eidetic memory that was quite a feat.

Then she rolled her eyes. "Are you _still_ going on about that?"

"Hey! When you actually make a functional combo with a glaive and a shotgun or any other gunblade combination I will officially be satisfied."

"Why are you so obsessed with that anyway?"

"How many other people can actually say ' _This is my boomstick'_ and _mean_ it! Golden opportunity wasted I tell ya."

Same old Jennifer Miller…

(X)

Thirty minutes or so later, they were in the director's office.

"Well now. I trust you've settled in."

"Ehhh, sort of." Jennifer shrugged as she and Militia took their seats. "No offense, but unlike Armsy I don't plan to live on base for very long, the quicker I can find a good apartment, the better. I hear prices are rock bottom this time of year. More power to me."

Militia winced. Even Dollerant, who wasn't in the Bay for the worst of it and wasn't a Brockton Bay native, answered her with a deadpan stare.

"Too soon?" Mouse Protector questioned with a guilty smile.

"Oh yes." Dollerant answered. "Still, while I don't share your enthusiasm for the situation the sentiment is correct. The Bay is still very much in recovery, you should be able to find something for a good price, very likely by the sea-side as well."

The younger woman nodded. "Alright. So." She leaned forward, clasping her hands. "When do I get to meet her?"

After a moment's pause the recent transfer looked to both of them "Oh _come on,_ we all knew this conversation was _going_ there _fast_ and I'm gonna have to meet her eventually."

"You'll meet her when you present yourself to the Wards and your fellow Protectorate members tomorrow."

"Isn't she like… locked in a bunker like Dragon's hoard or something?" The younger woman asked. "That's the rumors back home in Vegas anyway."

 _That_ drew Miss Militia's attention. "What are they saying?" She asked, turning her gaze fully to face her old teammate. "About her I mean."

"That she's scary strong. Like, Triumvirate strong. Siberian strong. The bend-over-kiss-your-ass-and-half-the-city-goodbye-type of strong." She shrugged. "Other than that and how you guys got Dragon to make a custom, instant kill room to hold her, we're not hearing much."

If she'd winced before, this time she almost visibly reeled.

Was that how the PRT... the whole _Protectorate_ outside the state saw her? Something to keep locked away in an _instant kill_ prison?

Someone that was equally dangerous as the killer of Hero, _Siberian_ of all people?

Hannah felt sick.

Mouse Protector looked at the both of them. "Okay. Stuck my foot in my mouth again it seems. Batting a hundred today so whoopie. Soooo set me straight. What's the _real_ situation? Stories get blown out of proportion all the time."

"Glad to hear you haven't made up your mind." Dollerant drawled. "Well, as they said ' _back home'_ Ms. Hebert is incredibly powerful, and while Dragon did make a customized room for her, its intent is purely for containment purposes, not instant extermination. I'm glad to say that, outside of her initial capture, we have never had to utilize her containment measures at all. She has been incredibly cooperative given the circumstances."

"Huh. Sooo… completely blown out of proportion then. Guess the old saying works. Don't believe what the papers say." She nodded to herself as she leaned back in her chair. "And how is _she_? What I read… well… having your own power playing willy nilly with your head… seems a lot more traumatic than just being _Mastered…_ and I've seen Valefor's victims."

"Her guard is up." Was Dollerant's flat answer, her lips pursed in displeasure. "Always. She is leery of us, of Ms. Yamada, of her power, Dragon, even her Ward teammates. Always she is looking, waiting for the other shoe to drop and keeping everyone at arm's length."

With every word, Hannah felt another twist of the knife carving her up from the inside out.

She let this happen.

She followed orders like any good soldier.

And she let this... _Happen._

"Sounds lonely." Mouse Protector admitted softly. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"It very likely is." The older woman said. "But… she seems like a strong girl. I'm sure she'll get through this. But she will need all the help she can get. And we're going to give it."

Jennifer nods. "Preach. Well. What about everyone else? Any red flags I should hear about?"

Hannah listens with one ear, her thoughts drifting elsewhere as her friend and the director talk.

(X)

Nearly an hour later as they stepped out, she felt Jennifer's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Alright so, let's break out a bottle and celebrate my last day before becoming a responsible adult and being tied down by the constraints of PR and leadership."

Miss Militia's eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. "You'll never be a responsible adult."

Jennifer sighed melodramatically. "I'll have to pretend though. And that'll take effort. Come oooon let's go find the janitor's closet they gave me for a room and at least make it feel a little homey by getting hammered in it… or… well… I'll get hammered, you just nurse one or two drinks and humor me like you usually do.

"I don't know Jen… I'm kinda busy with some-"

"-Thing that you can very likely get done in that extra eight hours that you've got over everyone else in the world with time to spare." She deadpanned and nudged her. "I'm not above following you around and annoying you all day."

Hannah shook her head. "Fine. Whatever I'll go. Just make sure you actually get something _decent_ for once and nothing fruity or whatever apple something something you got last time."

"Hard gasoli-I mean, whisky, it is!" She smiled. Then she turned her head to the hallway. "Soooo… where is my Janitor closet room anyway?"

(X)

As far as 'on base' accommodations went, Jennifer's room was actually one of the better ones. A sizable bedroom, living room, and bathroom. It had a small window, almost a porthole really, that could see out into the open ocean. It'd be a gorgeous view if it wasn't marred by the ruins of the boat graveyard.

The sun was falling below the horizon, painting the ocean in hues of fiery orange and deep purples as they finished their first bottle. Taking the time to catch up, talk about everything they'd missed… the things that had changed. Those that had stayed the same…

Finally… halfway through the second bottle the question came.

"So… How're you doin' Hannah?"

She didn't answer. And from her place laying down on the couch Jennifer tilted her head up, looking at her.

"I'm fine." Hannah finally said, her eyes trailing down to the gold liquid in her cup.

"No. You ain't fine." She answered, her words suspiciously far less slurred than they were a moment ago.

Jennifer sat up, grunting as she crossed her feet to sit on the couch, facing the middle eastern woman. "When I saw you, I damn near had the urge to ask if you were getting enough sleep. You look like hell."

Hannah took a deep breath, letting her head fall backwards and her eyes close.

"What's there to talk about?"

Jennifer sucked down a hissing breath through her teeth. "Well… I take that to mean ' _Everything's gone to shit in my life so mind your own business'..._ With you and Colin it was always pulling teeth. He'd hide behind Tinker bullshit and you'd just smile and say it was all okay. It ain't healthy, bottling up your emotions. You're doing it even now."

She heard the clink of glass against glass, the sloshing of liquid being poured.

"Tell me the worst of it." She demanded, and Hannah knew that if she looked her friend would not be sporting her usual smile. "Tell me… what bothers you _the most_ … and we'll go from there…"

A silence fell between the two of them, broken only by the hum of the air conditioning and the soft, almost lost sound of waves crashing against the shores outside.

Neither woman said a word…

For almost ten straight minutes...neither woman said a single word. One waiting patiently...the other... _thinking._

When her voice finally comes to her… it's slow… her words are measured… as if weighted, struggling to escape the tight coil she wrapped them in, now loosened by alcohol and the presence of one of her oldest friends.

"The worst part is remembering…"

Jennifer didn't say a word. Didn't ask. Didn't interrupt. She knew her well enough to know that if she did, Hannah was just as likely to clam up entirely.

It's true…

Memory is a curse.

Memory… it isn't a friend. Not for her… not for a woman who's fond memories are outweighed so decisively by the... others.

"I don't remember." She says. "That is to say. I try not to… I succeed most days."

Its her way of coping. Perfect clarity, perfect recollection is more a burden than a boon. More painful than joyous. So she's learned how to manage. How to keep busy. Distract herself, how to not let the weight crush her.

 _To survive._

But even she can't push it back all the time. When the worst of it comes to the fore…

"When I can't… That's the worst of it."

She picked her head up, looking at her friend, who's face is sombre, listening.

"We follow our orders…" She didn't ask it. "Sometimes it's the right thing, sometimes it's the wrong thing, but… always… Always. Because that's what we're supposed to do. How things can keep going. Still work."

Jennifer doesn't answer, barely even moves. But she doesn't have to. She agrees. Hannah knows she agrees. She has to. That's how they were taught. How they were _both_ taught. But for her… It came earlier, it comes easier.

She wasn't with her in the Kurdish Mountains, fighting as a child soldier, staring down the barrel of a sniper rifle, holding a knife under her dress, exploring mine fields.

But she was there as a Ward, when they pulled back from the civilian shelters in New York when Behemoth first appeared, as a Protectorate hero when they sounded the retreat against Nilbog's monsters in Ellisburg.

When they fought against the Teeth, Valefor, the Slaughterhouse Nine, the Endbringers.

Always they _listened_ and _obeyed. Trusting_ that it was to serve a purpose greater than themselves. That a _little_ evil could pave the way for a greater good, a better result...

So… when it happened here. Again. It was simple.

As distasteful as it was. As _angry_ as she had been…

She followed her orders.

Followed her orders and kept quiet. Goose-stepped like a good little soldier.

And the worst of it is that she could _remember._

She could remember _her._ Before all of this. How happy she'd been, how the whole world had just… opened up… how her dreams were coming true.

How _happy_ she'd been…

She can remember that… and see the stark reality of her efforts… what her _greater good_ … had given her in the end...

"That's the worst of it." She said, and the sting in her eyes burns like acid. "That's always the worst of it Jen…"

Jennifer doesn't speak. Doesn't say a word. She just waits.

"I could have… done things differently. I could have spoken out… But I didn't! I followed orders and people got hurt or died! Colin, Adam, Chris, even Sophia almost died. I…" She stopped… her head falling back as she sucked down a shuddering breath through her teeth.

"Hannah?"

"I… fucked up. I _fucked up Jen_ … Taylor. Surtr. I ran to get my doll, they screamed for me to help and… over and over and over again… I… they told me to stab him when he wasn't… to make it easier… wouldn't suspect me. A little girl. T-To take them out of the-their..." She was rambling now… the words coming out in a slurred mess as memories of old failures tumbled together with the new. Jennifer's jaw tightened and her eyes became wide as she immediately went over to her side.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been talking… how long she rambled with the haze of alcohol clouding her thoughts.

She wouldn't do it. She promised she wouldn't do it again.

She broke her promise.

Just like how she broke her promise to Taylor. Her father used to tell her when she would go to sleep… so so long ago in a simpler time that an oathbreaker would be condemned to fire for eternity...

Was Taylor as bad as her now?

Was Taylor _just like her_ … Just like _Miss Militia_ … the _Hero?_

Is that what her _orders_ made….

Another killer? Another murderer?

It was her fault… it was all her fault…

When the cry escaped her lips, it was a pitiful, keening, whine, the palms of her hands digging into her eyes, as though trying to physically hold back the tears.

The wall Hannah had thrown all of her pent up emotions behind cracked, and gone was Hannah Washington, the hero. And in it's place was the scared traumatized Hana, the scared little girl who murdered to survive and was abused daily. And before she could even realize it had happened the crack widened into a breach til the whole thing fell apart under the weight of _memory._

She cried. _Wailed._ For the first time in a long, long time. Speaking in her native tongue, she sobbed and spoke… To Jennifer, to Taylor, even to Colin, her oldest friend, the dead… to _God._

She barely even felt Jen's arms wrap around her, heard her mutterings of reassurance, and she wasn't sure when the blackness of sleep took her.


	49. 6-6

**6.6**

"So, this is it huh?" I said aloud as I looked at the plastic crate that Martin Sills-Jones set down in front of me. We were in my room and I was recovering from another hard spar against Dragon's drones from the rig this morning. It was around noon. I still had bruises…

"Yes. Custom made and finished as per Director Dollerant's request."

I remained silent, opening the box and picking up the mesh body suit and holding it against me. I notice the armored dress in there, as well as my helmet. I set the mesh suit aside and inspected the helmet, holding it in my hands and flipping it around and around. I placed it on my head… it seemed to fit alright. My eyes were still covered by a visor, but the cold kiss of the air on my nose and lips made me feel like I wasn't wearing anything at all.

"You gonna try it on?" He asked as I spent several more seconds just looking at the annoying clothing in front of me, glaring at it for the crime of _existing_.

"Yeah. Fine." I grabbed the clothes and armor, moving into the bathroom.

I laid the pieces down and began to try it on.

Piece by piece, first the tinker-tech fabric upper piece, then the pants, the bits of metal armor I was still allowed and lastly, the long skirt and upper body vest that went with it.

Finally, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I could get behind the color, but that was about it. Silver, silk-like fabric with a black that was more dark brown than actual black.

My helmet… looked plain. And I couldn't morph it to whatever I want in design. I looked down, seeing the dress around me, all of which was knife and bullet resistant. I could _still_ reinforce it in a pinch, and I probably would do it more often than not given that my mobility largely relied on my strength which also relied on my armor, but… this was definitely gonna take some getting used to.

It was… distasteful. Before, I looked like a knight in armor, legitimate functional armor. Now I looked like some cosplayer at a convention.

I snorted, the acid burning at the back of my throat.

Nothing for it now.

I marched out the door and found Martin standing at parade rest at the side of my room.

"Fits?" He asked, giving me a once over from head to toe..

"Like a glove. A frilly stupid glove." I intoned. I wasn't going to get any sympathy from Martin so frak it. I noticed him press a finger to his ear and look like he was in a conversation.

"Understood. Hebert. You have a visitor today. Glory Girl. She's at the lobby."

Vicky is here?

"Well… Okay, let me just get changed firs-."

"She's… already on her way in. And from… hmmm?" Martin seemed like he was hearing a conversation. "She… wants to see your costume."

"My costume? How did she even… God damnit Gallant." I muttered, hand over my face. One of these days I'm going to hurt him, _badly._

"Let her in." I sit down on the couch, struggling not to sigh, arms crossed. Out of all the visitors I have been getting, Victoria has been coming as much as Dad was. Aisha had dropped by once or twice, but it seemed expensive for her to get here, hence the gaps. Last time she actually asked Dad to pick her up so she could hitch a ride with him.

I wait several minutes and the door opened, and here came Glory Girl in costume. "Hey Tay." She smiled, then her eyes lit up when she saw my costume.

"Go ahead, laugh it up."

"No no, I'm not laughing at all." Victoria smiled, as she walked up towards me. "Up. Come on, stand, let's get a good look at you."

She looked like she was enjoying this far too much.

I muttered something unkind towards Galant under my breath.

She reached down, grabbing my hands and pulling me upwards. "Come on. You're gonna have to do this eventually." She laughed.

I stood and Vicky walked around me like some teenaged fashion police drill sergeant looking for a flaw in the uniform.

After a minute or two of silence I was finding to be growing awkward, I decided to break it.

"What's your review oh-so-great Fashionista Fatale."

She blinked, then smiled. "You know what, I'm pitching that name to Parian next time I see her. I never liked her cape name anyway and it fits for a Rogue." Victoria snarked. "Anyways… my personal review… the dress could be have some, less fabric… the skin tight mesh is nice, common, can't do no wrong…" She cupped her chin. "No high heels is good, though I can definitely say you'd get the height advantage over _a lot_ of capes."

' _Thank god that jackass didn't push me to wear heels.'_ I thought.

Then another thought hit me.

"If you suggest I wear heels to anyone in this building - We. Are. Through. Our friendship is over."

She laughed. "Down girl, down. I promise not to pitch high heels to anyone. So anyway, sorry to say but seeing you was only part of the reason I'm here. I kinda came to meet the new Hero Commander with you guys, since she's gonna come up and meet you all before she goes off to her press conference, Mom and-"

"How did you even…" My hand met my forehead. "God-damnit Gallant."

(X)

By the time we made our way to the operation room, most of the Wards were already there, Vista, Kid Win, Gallant, Clock and Aegis. I didn't see Weld or Flechette, they must have gone off on patrol or something.

When we walked in all eyes were immediately on us, I'd taken off my helmet because, frankly, I couldn't stand the thing, and it's not like anyone in this building _didn't_ already know my face.

Dennis made a show of doing a double take. "Hmmm…" He began, scratching at his masked chin. "Something's different…" He snapped his fingers. "I know! You changed your hair!"

I scowled. "Don't make me hurt you."

He held his hands up. "Not the face! I bruise easily!"

He evidently thought I was joking.

Carlos took a second to speak. "It looks good on you, actually."

"The skirt works _great_ with her height." Victoria said with a smile, tugging on a length of one of the silver colored fabrics to show it off before I tugged it back, embarrassed.

I stepped forward. "So where's Mouse Protector?"

"New Boss is on her way." Vista said, playing with her phone or something before looking up towards me. "Hey. Wasn't this costume done by Glenn? He made it so you'd have armor?

I looked at the segmented armor that decorated my left shoulder down to my left wrist. "I wouldn't call one _arm_ armor. And no. Even getting this was a fight."

"Why the left arm and not the right though?" Chris asked. "I mean, you're right han-..." He blinked, apparently coming to the adequate conclusion by himself. "Ahh."

I nodded. "Ahh, just about sums it up."

Clockblocker looked between the two of us. "Uhhh… you guys mind sharing?"

"Dominant hand is, typically, associated with offense, off hand for defense." Carlos answered. "He placed it on the left hand to make it seem that much less dangerous."

Dennis looked between him, Chris and me. "Did I like, miss the memo of some kind of new weekly mind-reading classes or something?"

"To do anything different you'd actually need to be literate." Victoria finally chimed in as she pulled herself away from Dean, smirking at her cheap shot.

Dennis gasped. "Oh! Oh I am laid low by insults. My sensitive, thin skin."

"Stop stalling just because you don't have a comeback ready." Vista put forward.

Dennis seemed to take that as a personal challenge, but whether he was ready or not with a comeback, he was, quite literally, saved by the bell.

"Alright settle down please. Sorry for our late arrival but we were somewhat held up." Dollerant wasted no time speaking as she entered the room.

There was someone behind her, a woman with a black suit, and a short shoulder cape that reached down to her mid-back, navy blue in color. Her mask covered her eyes, the bridge of her nose, and part of her forehead where two round mouse ears were sticking out. Her hair was shoulder length. Outside of her height, probably being able to stand at eye level with my dad, she could very easily blend into a crowd.

"This is the new Hero Commander of the PRT ENE. For those of you who have yet to make her acquaintance, this is Mouse Protector, transferred here yesterday from our holdings in Las Vegas, Protectorate Headquarters Department Twenty-Nine."

"Hello my minio-I mean, Brockton Bay Wards plus one. Soon we will march with legions to take over the city, and then, the world!" She smiled as she spread her arms wide.

Dollerant turned and glared.

"Okay fine." She huffed before clearing her throat, her smile and posture becoming more… normal. "Well since I now have to be a responsible adult. Let's start over. My name-" She gestured to herself. "Is Mouse Protector, as you've heard. And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Dennis raised his arm.

"Ye-"

"Ah ah. No." Dollerant interrupted. "Put your hand down Mr. Cook. I've already learned better even in my short term here."

"Aren't my questions importan-"

" _No._ "

Dollerant, Missy, Dean, Carlos, _and Vicky_ spoke in complete unison.

Clockblocker looked around the room, huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry." Mouse Protector said, "From that, I can tell that in ten years they'll be making _you_ head of some Protectorate branch somewhere! Like me!"

Dollerant's hand found its proper place on her forehead.

Mouse Protector chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll be good." She looked at us. "Well, I hope to get to know you all over the next few weeks. But if there's anything you'd like to share now, or ask me, go ahead."

Dennis raised his arm. "Legit question this time! I swear"

"Oh. So you admit the other wasn't a legit question?" Mouse Protector smirked.

"...I plead the fifth. Anyway. You were in Vegas before this, right? Got any interesting stories to tell?"

"This was a legit question?" Vista deadpanned. Dennis seemingly glared at her.

"A few." Mouse protector spoke before anything else could be said between the two. She smiled. "You'll have to ask me when I'm less busy though."

"Ma'am." Carlos spoke. "Forgive me if I sound rude but, have you led a Protectorate division before?"

"Not exactly." She smiled with the seemingly easy answer. "I worked as a deputy lead for Myrddin once or twice when I was stationed there. But that was a week or two at a time _at most_. My main experience with leading Parahuman teams is in attack groups in offensives. The Teeth, Valefor, even the Slaughterhouse Nine once before. It's not the same, but that's where the bulk of my experience comes from."

Carlos nodded, seemingly satisfied

Chris raised his arm next.

"Yeeeees?"

Chris hesitated. "Well… I… ummm. I don't…"

"Mr. Win. I promise you she won't bite." Dollerant drawled. I couldn't tell for sure, but she seemed mildly amused.

"Ahhh. I don't wanna offend her-I mean you. But."

Dennis slammed his hand down on the table. "Chris has a crush on Mouse Protector! This is a date proposal! Sound the presses!" He yelped as he jumped back, rubbing his shin where apparently, Vista had kicked him.

"No I don't!" Chris shouted, aghast. Mouse Protector slowly turned towards him, and he seemed to realize he'd just insulted his boss. "No, I mean, you're totally crushable but I-No wait that's not what it sounds like."

Dennis chortled through his nose, covering his head from the many blows Vista was raining down on his skull from across the whole room.

"I was just gonna say that your power doesn't sound very powerful. I mean… We have freaking Lung. Ya know. Wrestled Leviathan and told him to bug off? Yeah, that Lung."

"And I had tangoed the Slaughterhouse Nine, left Mannequin stunned and bewildered with my most _fabulous_ art of dance," She snarked back, smiling. She shrugged. "Nah, I'm not the strongest in the world. But I've learned a few tricks. Not to blow my own whistle but, Lung and Kaiser will bite off a bit more than they expected to chew with me."

Chris didn't seem convinced.

Neither was I really.

Lung had beaten _me._ I think Mouse would be the one biting off more than she could chew if she ever got into that fight…

I blinked.

Was that arrogance mine? Or someone else's?

Raime? The woman's?

I don't even know anymore…

"So, any other questions?" She asked, and I looked up at her. Mouse Protector as the new Hero Commander… Why? Why was she here? Why couldn't any other of the heroes here be Hero Commander? Dollerant picking her own guy for the job? Or was it…

I raised my hand, and everyone's eyes in the room turned towards me. Mouse Protector looked upon me and smiled lightly. It wasn't the humorous snarky smile from before, but a smile as if she expected this.

"Ms. Hebert right? What's up." She asked, my eyes leveled on her.

"You said you were a Ward under Alexandria right?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Colin was your teammate there, wasn't he?"

"Yup." If she was at all uneasy about that question for whatever reason, she did a remarkable job of hiding it.

"Were you hired to replace him because you're exactly like him?"

Her smile got a little wider. "Well… I could tell you ' _no'_ but would you believe me?"

I said nothing, and I felt the awkward tension from the others.

She nodded. "Nothing I can really say will set you at ease right? So… how about a 'wait and see' approach? Hopefully you'll be pleasantly surprised." She smiled, then stood up, marched clear around the table, walking up towards me.

As she reached my side she half-leaned, half sat at the lip of the table and extended her hand.

"That sound fair?"

I looked at her hand and shrugged. "Not like I have a choice."

She was still smiling. "Here's hoping that changes. I look forward to working with ya, Ash." She pulled her hand back without a word about the rather rude gesture of not shaking it.

She looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

This time _Vicky_ was the one that raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Dallon?"

"Yeah, I kinda dropped by because we haven't heard anything from you. Armsmaster worked with us from time to time, so we were wondering if that was gonna change with you."

"Why would it?" She shrugged with her shoulders. "To be honest I'm planning on keeping you guys in the loop _more_ than Halbeard did."

"Oh?" Victoria seemed surprised. "Why?"

"You're useful." She answered simply. "And we're gonna need the backup if we're actually gonna take advantage of their recent ass kicking and beat the shit out of what's left of E-88 and then have Lung overdose on knockout drugs in his soup or whatever. We'll make it up as we go along."

I blinked.

 _This_ was the new Hero Commander?

(X)

A while later I was back in my room, my new costume held up on a custom set of hooks and hangers on the wall.

The TV was on, for once, the news showing Mouse Protector's press conference.

If this was gonna be my boss I was gonna keep my eyes on her.

The other Wards were released, let go back to their classes, except for Carlos, as the current captain of the Wards, he needed to make an appearance as well.

 _I_ definitely wasn't gonna be shown off there. Not while they were still rebuilding half the damn boardwalk.

Dollerant was on stage now, adjusting the microphone to suit her height. I'd already spied, Dauntless and Triumph there beside her.

" _Good evening."_ She said, her glasses seemingly even bigger than they were in real life with the shining lights around her. " _It is my pleasure to introduce to you, the people of Brockton Bay, the latest Hero-Commander for this fine city. Mouse Protector."_

There was a polite round of applause and the dark haired woman stepped up towards the podium, smiling. " _Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here. And while this is a new responsibility, it's one I plan to meet with all of my accumulated experience and ability."_

She stepped back, as the cameras clicked and the assembled group, once again applauded.

" _Before I, formally induct the Heroine known as Mouse Protector as the Hero Commander of Protectorate Headquarters Department East-North-East, we would both be willing to accept some of your questions."_

I can't see much of the room from this camera, but I can imagine quite a few hands went up as Dollerant actually seemed to look through the crowd in search of someone.

" _Yes, you there, third row from the back."_

" _Yes Director by all accounts. Miss Militia has been acting as the De-facto Protectorate leader since Armsmaster's injury in the battle against the Parahuman known as Surtr. No offense intended to Mouse Protector of course, but why is it that she was not given the position of Protectorate Hero Commander?"_

" _Yes, it is true that Miss Militia has filled in the role since Armsmaster's injury, and has done so with distinction and competence, but she was not comfortable in retaining the position permanently. She, infact, recommended Mouse Protector when we asked ourselves who should replace Armsmaster."_

" _So no hard feelings then?"_

" _No, none at all."_

I snorted. Yeah right.

" _Yes. You"_ Dollerant pointed. " _Front row with the glasses."_

" _Yes, this question is for Mouse Protector; Ma'am, you have transferred here from Las Vegas, and while there are some notable gangs there, by all the statistics and research data we've found, the Bay's gang problem is far larger and much more far-reaching. How do you plan to tackle Parahuman powerhouses like Lung and Kaiser?"_

" _Boy, putting me on the spot here huh?" There was a polite chuckle from the audience. "Not to speak ill of my friend, and colleague, I don't share many of his views, and my policies will be a fair bit different. I… don't wanna look like I'm dodging the question but talking about my future actions and movements against these gangs over a live broadcast isn't exactly gonna help those plans actually succeed."_

" _I see, and what of the Ashburn situation ma'am?"_

That, made me sit up, surprise and more than a little trepidation running through me.

" _I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."_ Dollerant demanded _._

" _Ashburn was said to have been Mastered over a month ago. Is she still in recovery? Are you or Mouse Protector planning on utilizing her abilities in future engagements? Has she been classified as dangerous?"_

The room suddenly seemed to come alive with a charge of energy and the reporters started murmuring their own questions, the din of voices quickly becoming a multitude of shouts, each trying to drown out the others.

I reached for the remote, suddenly ready to turn it off.

I didn't need or _want_ to hear this.

Before my finger could press the button though, the din of voices fell completely silent, replaced by a single, unmistakeable sound that reminded every single person of their own, fragile existence.

And over the TV, the one word shouted was the equivalent to 'Fire' in a theater.

" _ENDBRINGER!"_

 **Arc 6: Rapport**

 **Fin**

 **Next:**

 **Arc 7: Tempest**


	50. 7-1

**7.1**

For a long second I didn't move. I could _hear_ the siren, see the people on TV moving quickly towards the exits as Dollerant spoke on her microphone and Mouse Protector gathered with the other parahumans.

For a moment, I just listened… the sounds from the TV were clear but… down here…

I never really considered how deep underground this place was.

The _Endbringer Siren_ … It sounded so far away when I know one of the horns is just at the top of this building.

Barely thirty seconds pass before the door slides open with a hiss, Sills steps inside, breathing heavily. The man must have sprinted down here. "We don't have a lot of time." He said. "We still need to call your father, but if he gives the ok, are you willing to fight this thing?"

The question brought me up short.

 _Fight_ an _Endbringer_ …

Until the beginning of the year, I would have just been one of the civilians running to a shelter.

Behemoth, Leviathan, the Simurgh… these things were just… natural disasters for my whole life. I had no more thought about fighting them than one would think about fighting an earthquake, or punching out a hurricane.

Frankly… I almost wanted to laugh at the notion.

For so long these things had just been so… _distant_. Kyuushu, Newfoundland, Canberra. The closest had been New York, but I hadn't even been _born_ yet.

This was always someone else's problem.

 _Not in my backyard, out of sight out of mind._

But now, it firmly _was_ my problem.

I nodded, numb to the movement, and my answer came out of me before I could really think about any of it.

"Yeah… Yeah I'll fight."

I stood up and moved towards the closet.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked, surprised by the question that should have a rather obvious answer. I turned and answered him. "Putting on the costume."

"You're fighting an Endbringer." He stated flatly. "Your 'PR friendly persona' can wait another day. And if Glenn says otherwise I'll shoot him myself."

Sills just became my favorite PRT agent...

(X)

When we got to the lobby it was chaos. People were hurrying left and right as they were evacuating or preparing. I saw Velocity off to the side, he must have practically flown here.

He turned and spotted me.

"You in then?" He asked, and I nodded. The hero turned towards Martin. "I'll take her to the ready room. You head on back to what you were doing."

Martin offered a nod to the man "I'll get the ash delivered from the rig." He patted me once on the shoulder.

Was that encouragement? A goodbye? Both? Has he grown attached to me in some way?

I saw the Sills walk away and start shouting orders.

"What now?" I asked, looking up to Velocity.

"Everyone is en route here. Villain capes, too. Since we're the first one's here, our job is to go and make sure the teleportation pads are clear, last thing we need is someone getting hurt when Strider jumps em."

Strider, California cape if I recall. Works with Alexandria.

Just then, I heard the rolling rumble of thunder, and the hiss of an oncoming downpour.

Leviathan…

It made sense. We were on the coast, and Behemoth normally targeted much more densely populated areas. And the Simurgh was the one that attacked last time, in Australia.

I suppose I should be grateful that it wasn't Behemoth.

Velocity moved through the halls at a walking pace that had to be helped by his Mover ability. I was all but sprinting after him. The only reason he seemed to slow down was to, basically, announce our movement to the people walking through the halls in conflicting directions to ours.

We moved out of the exit on the south east side, rushing towards a rather large hexagon shaped building that I'd never been inside before.

I rushed through the downpour, my feet already making light splashes on the asphalt.

"Taylor!" Came a voice as Velocity opened the door and jammed it open with a door peg. I turned, seeing Kid Win rushing over on his hoverboard.

He had a helmet in his hand.

Armsmaster's helmet.

He landed on the ground, the board practically springing into his hand with a practiced motion.

"Take this." He panted, all but shoving it into my chest.

I gripped the helmet in my hands. My mouth opening and closing to try and determine what I should answer.

"Look just, please take the thing, just for today okay? We're gonna need every edge we can get." He panted, clearly having rushed from wherever he'd been on patrol.

He was right… This wasn't the time to be picky. I placed it under my arm, to be put on as soon as my ash got here.

Minutes later, as we were just finishing the cleanup of the teleportation area, the massive, empty space that took up the entirety of this building, when Triumph, Dauntless, Weld, Flechette, and Gallant arrived, with Velocity quickly assigning them other jobs. Five minutes after, I was done and waiting in the command room when a PRT agent wheeled in five full tubs of ash.

With barely a flicker of thought the ash moved from its inert state and covered me from head to toe, in a purely familiar sensation that I'd already learned to miss. It was _more_ ash than I'd ever used before. Just one of those barrels would have been enough to cover me. I compressed it, hid it as best I could, I gave myself a robe of sorts to camoflauge the extra...god knows how many pounds of ash and I still had too much. I spread it out, molding it to the others. the tiniest number of grains that I could get away with. Making a note to do it for all of them, the people I knew, and the strangers.

This was alot of ash.

I put on Armsmaster's tinker-tech helmet and covered it with ash, sealing off most of my face from the outside world.

With a blink-click on the interface it was turned on, the systems running through diagnostics, bathing the whole room in blue before I started cycling through the visible spectrum. Infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray. I looked at the PRT trooper, that had brought the ash. A small window appeared on the edge of my peripheral vision, his name, and rank hovering there. Andrew Warren. No criminal record.

Huh. That was new. Did Chris put a database in here? Or give me access to the PRT's database?

Something to ask him later. I looked into the polished shine of the stainless steel wall, seeing my full helmet with a smile that visibly crinkled my eyes in nostalgia.

After that, one by one, they started coming in.

First it was Clockblocker, Kid, Vista, then I saw _Cricket_ … Cricket, Stormtiger, Hookwolf, Krieg and Purity.

An Endbringer fight for their freedom.

Hookwolf stared at me, I stared right back. I could hear the bared tooth growl coming out of his iron wolf mask.

Crusader showed up next.

When Velocity and Dauntless made their way inside, having finished their preparations, they immediately worked the room with the Nazi's. _Talking_ to them. Asking who was coming, who wasn't.

Vista was next to me, fidgeting, Nervous,

So was I.

I wasn't much for breaking silences. Or for pep talks. I'd hardly ever received one. Let alone given one. But… I felt like I should say something.

I lifted my hand to place it on her shoulder when I thought better of it, instead letting it fall back to my side.

"You okay?" I asked instead.

Vista almost jumped, startled before she turned to look at me. "Huh? Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. You don't have to wor-"

"Alright listen up!" Barked Mouse Protector as she walked in. Her voice, while not exactly drill sergeant like, was notably more serious than the last time I'd heard her. "Dragon's systems have Leviathan three hundred miles outside the Bay and approaching with an ETA of thirty minutes at the most! As usual, Alexandria, Legend, and ten time Lottery Winner, Big, Bad, and Green, are on their way and bringing help! We're also expecting more out of town capes."

"How many?" It was Crusader that asked, arms crossed.

"So far we have ten that called in for pickup, that was five minutes ago, so by now who knows."

"Any heavy hitters?" Dauntless asked.

"None that I recognized, though I've only been officially on the job as commander here for ohhh... ten minutes." She smirked. "I'll catch up on my reading after this, I promise."

The doors opened and in walked Kaiser, along with Fenja, Menja, and Alabaster.

"How much time do we have left?" The self styled Emperor asked as he crossed his arms.

"Twenty, twenty-five minutes now."

I wondered, for a moment, if Lung would be showing up. He fought this bastard before, or so I'd heard. So far though, I saw no one from the ABB. I didn't see the Merchants for that matter. Did they choose to stay in jail?

I wasn't seeing Battery anywhere, or Miss Militia either.

Minutes passed, and the silence was broken only by new arrivals. Aegis of course, Glory Girl, Brandish, Lady Photon, Laserdream, Shielder, Manpower. From their conversation Amy was already at the spot that had been requisitioned for the wounded at the town center, far away from the coastline.

There were others of course. A Tinker and a Brute from Maine, arriving with the help of another Mover. A Shaker of some kind from just outside the city.

I didn't know or recognize any of those, I didn't even know if they were villains or heroes.

Frankly, I didn't care. We, the Wards, all waited in various degrees of anxiousness. None of us had done this before, and every one of the more experienced capes were talking to each other already, working on their plans, assigning themselves roles.

When the Protectorate heroes finally pulled away and moved to talk to _us_ we hung on their every word. Knowing that these instructions and pieces of advice could very well mean the difference between coming home or not in a few hours.

When the doors opened to admit Legend I almost didn't even notice him.

Frankly, if Mouse Protector hadn't stopped speaking, and more than a hundred capes filed into the massive room right behind him, I probably _wouldn't_ have even looked at him.

"We have too little time left." Legend said, his tone seemed almost sombre. "Even with the early warning system, we will be less prepared than I would like, but other capes are gathering and should be joining us in short order, " He announced for everyone's benefit.

I looked to the other capes, staples of the fights: Eidolon, Narwhal, Myrddin. My helmet upgrade cued in on the faces I was focussing on, bringing up files and names as quickly as my eyes passed over them.

"Where is Alexandria?"

The question came from Mouse Protector.

She was right, I didn't see Alexandria anywhere.

"She'll be here." Legend answered. "For the moment she is looking into getting another cape, one which could help us immensely." He looked around. "Where is Militia?"

"The inland command center organizing everything on that front." Mouse Protector answered without missing a beat.

The man nodded, but I was more interested in who exactly Alexandria was getting that the Triumvirate would think to be helpful. But before anything more could be said on the subject Legend looked to the assembled crowd.

"As you all know, Leviathan is on the way here. We have more capes en route who are volunteering to assist us. For those of you who have never done this before, as it stands, the Endbringer Truce is now officially in effect. No information is to be gathered on rivals, no attempts are to be made on anyone's life or freedom be they Hero or Villain. Everyone should know _right now_ that on a _good_ day any Endbringer fight can end with a twenty-five percent casualty rate. We _don't_ need to help that along by stabbing each other in the back. And anyone who breaks this Truce, the consequences are severe."

He offered a pause, allowing his words to sink in for a moment. Everyone around the room looked dead serious. The Endbringer Truce was actually something _civilians_ knew about, at least the bare bones of it. But I don't think I ever quite understood just how important it is. At least until right this moment, when I'm one of the people sitting here preparing myself to fight one of these things.

If I had to do that while looking over my shoulder...

"Leviathan is a Macro-hydrokinetic." Legend continued. "Meaning his control of water his is ultimate weapon. Make no mistake, there will be _water_ on the battlefield. This city _will_ be flooded and he will be bringing in tidal waves and tsunamis to drown us. Thus, starting right now any and all Barrier class capes that can place a permanent or semi-permanent fixture along the coast to break or stop those waves needs to do so immediately while we still have time. Please step forward."

Narwhal was the first to step up, behind her, a a number of capes followed her example, including Kaiser. Villains, Heroes and Rogues all stepping up like a military procession.

One of the PRT troopers that had been waiting began to snap armbands onto their wrists, and quickly the whole procession of about fifty or sixty capes filed out of the room. I wondered what would be done with the Barrier capes that hadn't arrived yet.

"That, unfortunately is only half the equation." Legend continued. "The Barrier capes can only hold off the waves for a while. They will become stronger and stronger until Leviathan overwhelms them. Furthermore, the Bay sits over an underground reservoir." The Protectorate leader frowned, looking decidedly grim faced.

"That means that we have very _very_ little time. We can't make this a battle of attrition, which would be a good way to avoid losses by playing it safe. We _have_ to hit Leviathan as hard as possible in order to make him retreat quickly."

"And if we don't? Why does the underground reservoir matter? "

I didn't see who asked, but it sounded like a girl, clear on the other side of the room.

"Then Brockton Bay will sink, just like Newfoundland and Kyuushu."

Someone cursed.

"Leviathan doesn't have to defeat us. Just outlast us." The hero said. "The best way to fight him, and the most difficult, is to keep him _still._ Hold him in one area where we can hit him with everything we have. He doesn't have the brute force of Behemoth, or the tactical skills of the Simurgh. Our Thinkers and temporary command HQ will be inland, at the Delany Town Center. They will work to predict Leviathan's moves and coordinate us as much as possible. Separated from the PRT HQ here, and the medical tents being set up on the hillside suburbs to the west."

Made sense. Not putting all our eggs in one basket and all that.

"So far we will have three groups." He continued. "I will coordinate the Blasters, the Assault Team, we are the literal speartip of this act. We can do the most damage while staying as far away from Leviathan as possible. Eidolon will be coordinating the efforts of our Barrier capes. If the Blasters are a spear, the Barriers are our literal shield. Alexandria, when she arrives, will lead the Brutes. _Your_ job is just as important, probably the most important. You have to try to keep Leviathan as far away from the Blasters and Barriers as possible. Keep them alive or we lose any hope of winning this engagement."

He paused, looking to Mouse Protector .

"The PRT Hero Commander of Brockton Bay, Mouse Protector, will be in charge of the Rescue Teams to save any downed capes and take them back to the Med-center."

"Like riding a bike." She said before moving to leave. "I need to get over to the med center and tag it for quick evacs. I know the drill."

And just like that she brushed her way through the crowd.

"If you have any questions. Now is the time." He finished as the PRT agents negotiated their way through the crowd, handing out armbands similar to the ones that had been given to the Barrier capes. "These watches were designed by Dragon and track your life and vital signs. They also serve as Communicators, so be sure to utilize these and keep in contact with your fellow parahuman allies and the Thinkers back at the DTC Command Center."

"What do we do if Leviathan targets civilian shelters?" Purity asked, crossing her arms. "Some of us have family in those." Her voice seemed to be on edge.

Legend frowned, his expression full of sadness. Then he squared his shoulders."Our main priority _has_ to be Leviathan himself. Once he makes landfall our time-limit starts. Our Thinkers say one hour _at the most_ before the whole city is washed away beneath our feet. If Leviathan targets a civilian shelter… our focus _must_ remain purely on _him_ not on the people. Otherwise… if we hold back and spend our time saving the civilians we risk losing the whole city. _Millions_ more."

I could still hear the sound of more capes coming over. Strider must be working overtime right now. Do teleporters get headaches from overuse? Or feel burn out?

"If you're a Brute or feel that you can survive Leviathan's attacks, please step here to my left, if you are a Tinker, or a Blaster, or someone with a significant ranged attack, please step to my right. If your powers aren't suited for combat then you'd best serve on the search and rescue teams. Please arrange yourselves quickly, we only have a few minutes."

The people moved, shifting and filing themselves into the teams.

I let a sliver of my ash fall free, slithering its way through the crowd like a snake through the underbrush. Three-hundred and seventy three grains to crawl out of the building and fall into the torrential rain.

The water turned the ash into a soft mulch, my control nearly slipping entirely before I _focused_. All my attention, the fine tuned control I'd achieved since the Outcry incident allowing me to retain control of the ash, if only just, using the rough, porous particles to grip each other, using every bit of my fine control to keep it _intact_.

Not a brute then… too much risk that my Armor would fail me in the downpour.

Blaster?

My main ability was using fire. Leviathan would probably laugh at it.

Rescue Team it is then…

" _This is Eidolon. Barriers are spreading around the bay. It's raining hard, he's coming!"_ I could hear through my helmet's radio. I looked out the window and saw the barrier capes in the distance, or at least, the barriers they were making. Rock, Hard Light, I even saw something frozen with Clock's power. A big puffy thing I could only describe as a cotton candy fluffball.

"Movers, get the Rescue Teams to their spots around the city, they'll be marked by green flares." Legend ordered.

"Hey Tay."

I turned, Victoria was next to me, the first chance she'd evidently gotten to speak to me since she arrived.

"Your dad make it to a shelter ok?" Vicky asked.

I shook my head. "Not sure… with everything-I… I forgot to call."

Now I felt like the worst daughter in the world.

I shook my head, moving quickly to change the subject. "How bout yours?" I jerked my head, gesturing out to the barriers. "Your aunt, and cousins are out there right now."

We could hear the loud rumble of the thunder, the wind and the rain was starting to enter the hangar, and the roar of the waves was getting louder and louder.

"They'll be ok. This isn't their first rodeo." She smiled, probably to reassure herself, more than me. "For Amy though… it's, like, quadruple overtime." She paused.

We fell into silence. "You nervous?" She finally asked.

"Hasn't sunk in yet." I shrugged.

She laughed, nervous. "Yeah. Don't worry Ash." She gave me a playful punch in the shoulder. "I'll be watching your back. Heck, I'll even join the Rescue Team. I doubt my barrier can do much against an Endbringer… Least that's what my mom says."

Suddenly, Dragon's voice chimed in through the walls. "ETA two minutes."

" _This is Eidolon, the water is receding from the Bay! I repeat, the water is pulling back into the sea! A tidal wave is inbound!"_

"Move!" Legend roared, rushing and the mass of capes moved out of the five doors that led to this building and rushed out, grabbed by fliers and brutes, being carried as far and as fast as possible from the approaching wave.

I moved out, immediately feeling the rain water hit my ash armor and nearly wash it away before I focused my attentions to adapt it to the harsh conditions.

"Tay!" I looked over my shoulder a second before Glory Girl hooked her arms under mine and lifted, flying up into the air.

When we finally landed, I turned to look.

The tidal wave seemed so… _impossible._ It spread across the whole horizon, a wall of sheer _black_ with the rusted corpses of boats from the Boat graveyard picked up in its implacable march before it smashed into the wall in front of it. The wall cracked like cheap glass and water _poured_ into the Bay.

The water poured over the barrier capes, smashing into new force fields of hard light and telekinetic energy, hopefully unharmed. But the water outside the Barriers...

The wave smashed into the PRT HQ. It was instantly swamped by the wave as it crashed into the land, buildings being, quite literally _lifted_ clear off their foundations to crash into their neighbors. The whole beach-line vanishing in an instant.

Such destruction… I could only hear the drone of voices of Capes either 'Down' or 'Deceased' over the sound of the roaring wave which sped into the city like plague.

And out of the darkness of the water and debris, Leviathan moved, its arms too long, its whip like tail lashing out behind him as he lumbered onto land like a monster out of a bad horror film, four glowing green eyes with three on one side and one on the other. He stood on top of a toppled building, and stood up on his hind legs.

It didn't make a sound, it seemed to stand there just to let the capes know it had arrived. Or he was surveying his opening salvo.

A living natural disaster come to kill us.

How exactly does one fight, let alone kill, a natural disaster?


	51. 7-2

**7.2**

The bulk of the tsunami wave crashed through the streets. I saw bits of debris from shops, the Boardwalk, even cars being shoved through the city like so much garbage.

The PRT HQ was still standing, but all the windows were broken, the water pouring out of the destroyed building like blood from a wound. Did the agents get out? They should have, staying by the sea would have been insane.

The buildings that had been knocked off their foundations along the shoreline were further damaged as explosions surged out, gas leaks were the only things I could imagine doing that.

Leviathan stood atop one of the toppled buildings, seemingly surveying the whole field of his future victims.

When he moved, it was something _absurd_. A building moving with the speed of a bullet train.

Glory Girl seemed as shell shocked as I was. Leviathan's feet smashed into the line of barrier capes and Brutes, instantly we could hear the armbands going off, listing the tally of casualties.

I looked up, seeing Legend and a virtual _army_ of fliers swooping down right behind him, blasts of energy, fire, ice, and lightning rained down from above, smashing into the Endbringer with enough power to level the whole city.

It barely spared them a glance before moving again, rushing between the buildings like a snake in the grass as the Brute capes all rushed after it.

" _Five-O down, CD-5. Joyboy deceased, CD-5. Caricature down, CD-5. Shellshock down, CD-5…"_

I reached for Glory Girl, pointing. "Get me down there!"

She nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me up and off the roof, rushing forward towards the line of wounded capes.

Vicky swooped down fast, our speed almost made me close my eyes, even with the ash armor and helmet on. My feet skimmed over the water. If Vicky let go right now I'd probably fall flat on my face rather than my feet.

The hiss of the rain and the boom of the thunder in the distance nearly drowned out the half moaned calls for help. Vicky had the mind to slow down before letting my arm go. She kept moving, rushing forward to join the Brute rated capes currently pursuing Leviathan through the city.

I wasted no time, the grains of ash I had placed on everyone in that room immediately allowing me to find the nearest cape that was still alive.

Even with a Brute rating, it's hard to move fast when you're nearly hip deep in water.

When I made it to her my helmet immediately gave me her name, Villain from philadelphia, _Shellshock._

Volunteer.

The helmets diagnostics scan measured her heart rate, the chemicals rushing through her body, her breathing rate.

I got to her, grabbing at her shoulder and feeling the sick crunch of grinding bones. I heard her scream in pain and felt a bolt of unbridled fear run through me with the fear that I'd hurt her.

I activated the X-ray vision and winced.

Her entire left arm was… _pulp_. The bones were quite literally _shards_ and with every movement those shards were cutting into muscle and sinew beneath her skin.

"Ashburn!"

I turned, looking over my shoulder as Gallant flew down on his tinker-tech jetpack.

"Give her here!" He shouted as he landed on a nearby car.

I reached down and picked her up, I was careful to avoid touching that arm but it was still jostled.

She screamed as I picked her up and again when I handed her over to Gallant, a second later he took off again back to the med-evac center.

I looked around, finding other capes gathering the wounded.

When I registered more wounded and dead being called on the Armband I moved, jumping high to reach the top of a building in a second.

I found Leviathan almost instantly.

He pivoted, avoiding some attack from Purity as his tail lashed downward, slicing through the water at street level, sending a single, extremely high pressured water blade down the length of the street. I couldn't see how many it hit, but when I heard the band go off again with more names I could only imagine the worst.

" _Saurian deceased, CF-4. Resolute down, CF-4, Warden- Deceased -_

I moved and I moved fast, rushing towards where I'd seen that attack hit.

Coming down from above like a meteor, a Brute cape that could only be an Alexandria package smashed into Leviathan with the force of an angry God. I could actually feel the concussive force from here.

Leviathan was barely even moved, recovering quickly before delivering his counter in the same amount of time it took me to even register a blow had been landed on him. He smacked the cape with a downward swing that sent him or her face planting into the asphalt as his water echo rushed to the side to crash into the backup.

Missiles streaked down from above, exploding in blasts of blue fire as I saw Dragon's attack suit soar over the bay with a scream of jet engines before it turned, unleashing a full salvo of her missiles and energy based weapons.

Leviathan moved down the street, letting the water carry him away from the volley, bull-rushing straight through a formation of capes like they weren't even there.

Then there was a line of barriers in front of him. Hard light, rock, even Kaiser's distinctive blades.

The Endbringer stopped dead where he was.

At least for all of the three seconds it took him to simply plow through the buildings to get further away with a mere detour.

They can't pin him down. And if they can't pin him down, my home is going to become a sinkhole straight into the Bay we were named after.

 _ **Warning: Tidal wave inbound**_

 _Already?!_

" _Ashburn!_ " I heard Dragon's voice, " _Call for a Brute rated cape, the building that just got knocked down. You're the closest one assigned to search and rescue, Go!_

I did what she asked, running from rooftop to rooftop with powerful leaps. I saw a red streak down below in the streets, running on water. Velocity.

I _felt_ just as much as I heard the wave crash into the line of barriers on the shoreline.

" _We need more to reinforce the barriers"_ I heard someone shout through the radio. " _They won't take another hit like that."_

I reached the ruined building and jumped down, going from the roof onto the destroyed second floor.

I stop and stare, dumbfounded.

Grue is there, holding onto Regent in a fireman's carry. He looked up at me, and I wonder if he's as surprised to see me as I am to seeing him.

"Bitch." He panted, and I almost chucked a fireball at him until I realized he wasn't insulting me. He pointed at something underneath where I was standing. "Trapped, under the bricks."

I leaned over the edge, all but hanging in order to catch a look.

Her legs were pinned under the collapsed bricks, plaster, pipes and metal.

Her mask was destroyed, only about a third of it remained and it was hanging on her neck, rather than her face. I leaned down, laying flat on my stomach before offering him a hand. "Grab hold."

"Why. We just need-"

"Grab hold." I insisted. He was carrying an injured teammate and had another that was half crushed and this idiot wanted to go around _walking_ in waist deep water.

He reached up, and with our hands grasping each other's forearms I pull both him and Regent up onto the second story before jumping down.

I reached the dog girl, Hellhound, Bitch, or whatever, blood was leaking from a crushed nose and the inside of her mouth, I looked at the rocks and focused on the excess ash I had on me from the five barrels they'd brought in back at the PRT.

I slipped it in between the cracks and broken masonry, pushing it like water through dry earth.

It was filled, mapping out the area around her.

Then I poured _more_.

I can't lift things with my ash. But pure physics worked in my favor this time, the mass of ash cocooned Hellhound's lower half while pushing the mass of broken bricks and shorn metal _up_ by the simple fact that it had nowhere else to go.

Then I just pulled her out.

I placed her on my shoulders, using my ash to keep her legs stiff and still, before I jumped up to the second floor, and then up to the roof.

I reached down, tugging Grue up again.

"Give him here." I demanded, placing Regent on my other shoulder before I moved to jump onto a more stable building clear across the street.

"Can you carry them both?" Grue asked, incredulous.

I ignored the question and jumped.

I set them both down before turning back and doing the same for Grue.

I heard a crash and an explosion, and the both of us turned. We couldn't see Leviathan through the buildings, but Legend and an army of fliers were firing down at a single spot, so it was a fairly safe guess as to where he was.

I brought my armband up, listening to the tally as another wave smashed into the line of wave breakers.

" _Abstract down, AQ-1. Touchbase deceased, AP-2. Dauntless down, AP-2. Aegis down, AP-2. Burner down, AP-2. Velocity deceased, AO-4. Blackguard down, AO-4. Aegis deceased AP-"._

I froze.

I need to get over there. I didn't say another word to Grue, he could call for a Mover on his own. I jumped off the building and began sprinting from rooftop to rooftop.

As I moved… I… I had to shake my head...This just seemed so… I'd been talking to Velocity less than half an hour ago. And Carlos…

Were they really gone? Just like that?

I felt pain bloom in my mind, a vision passing before the inside of my eyes.

The Knight, Raime. His hand reaching towards me...

I gripped my skull. "No! Fuck off!"

The pain receded, just like that.

I kept moving. But before I'd even made it, the monster moved again, rushing through the water like like a slipstream, punching a hole straight through the Brutes.

Where the hell was Alexandria? She could have slowed this thing down a lot better than most...

I ignored the names ringing out from my watch, calling me to help.

Water is his element, and right now there was too much of it, too much for us to deal with, especially with him practically sheathed in it from head to toe.

We needed something. Anything that could get rid of the water, a damn impossibility, or at least something that could-

I stopped… a thought occurring to me.

I reached for my Armband, pushing the buttons that had been designated for highest priority.

"This is Ashburn! I think I might have a way to slow Leviathan down!"

Almost a minute passed and I was afraid no one had heard me, or no one was taking me seriously.

After that minute though, Dragon's suit passed overhead, and from somewhere on its body, a drone was ejected, trailing down from the sky to hover in front of me.

" _What is it?_ " She asked, her tone too complex to pin down in a single description.

"I need a mover here right now."

" _Ashburn this isn't-"_

"Get me the flier Dragon, or we're all dead in fifty three minutes anyway! I can slow him down if you give me some leeway with this."

The machine had no expression, but I could feel the eyes beyond it sizing me up, wondering if she should, or could trust a plan I'd come up with.

" _What are you planning_ exactly _?"_

"Whatever it is it won't be worse than us all drowning when that underground reservoir does us in." I answered.

If she knew what I was planning, she might just try to stop me.

If she got the message, or she was just too busy to press the issue, I didn't know, and I didn't care.

" _Calling in the Mover."_ She said before her drone took back to the air.

(X)

"Hang on tight!" Yelled Lady Photon as she held onto the arms of the girl she was carrying.

Emma had never been more _terrified_ in her life. Aside from seeing Annette in her dreams crumble away, this wasn't a dream. This was real.

She saw the tsunami swathe over the beach and go inland.

Alexandria had come to her. _Alexandria._ Had walked right up to her and asked for her help. Saying that she was the most powerful Cryokinetic on record and that between her and Eidolon they stood the best chance of stopping the devastating waves.

Eidolon, the most powerful cape in the world not named Scion.

She was scared but how in the hell does one say no? To Alexandria of all people?

They flew over the Bay, she had no mask, didn't even have a costume. She wasn't a Ward, she'd never even been in a fight in her whole life. She supposed that's why Alexandria got Photon Mo-Err… Lady Photon from New Wave. Everyone knew her name already as well.

She looked off to their left, seeing Leviathan's form rampaging through the city, almost half a world away, giving the monster a very wide berth.

She looked out to the bay, to the near shattered line of wave breakers that just seemed to be hanging on by a proverbial thread.

She had only used her power a handful of times. In the Power Testing center, and of course during the Outcry incident, when her body and power had moved with a mind of its own.

Her control then had been superb, nothing like the out of control bursts of energy that she'd used on her own before that day. A macro-Cryokinetic.

But that was the woman in her dreams… The one who saved her from Annette. Who gave her the crystal that hung from her neck right now.

But she doubted it could do anything against tsunamis. The woman mentioned a 'they' and she doubted a 'they' could stop a force of nature.

She needed help. She needs the woman in white to help. As they touched down, Emma looked towards the city where the battle was still raging, and down the length of the Bay where Eidolon and a handful of capes were trying to reform the wave breakers in order to give the fighters inland some kind of chance.

The Bay seemed so… impossible.

"Well? What's wrong!?"

"I-I uhhhh… ohhhh..." She stuttered, swallowing thickly as she tried to think, wincing at the sound of an explosion off in the distance. "I-I don't know what to do!" She admitted. "It's the first time I've ever tried this…"

"You have got to be _FUCKING_ kidding me! How many fights have you been in?"

Emma closed her eyes, thinking, trying to call out to the woman in white.

' _Please help me. I need your help… I can't do this alone...I-'_

Then… there was nothing. No rain lashing against her body, no wind cutting right through her…

There was nothing.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the place again, the place of her dreams, a room of white stone, and ice. The woman standing in front of her, taller than anyone she'd ever seen.

She finally saw her face.

She was… beautiful.

Her eyes were the same as before, ice-blue pupils in black sclera as the taller woman approach. " **Speak my vessel..."**

"Please… I… I need your help." Emma wasn't sure what to do… if she should approach, or stay away, bow her head or look her in the eye. The woman's dress was in tatters but she wore a crown of gorgeous silver and diamonds, carrying herself like a queen in the greatest finery.

"I need, Ice… we need it. Just like you did to stop Taylor before."

" **Taylor… the host of my Sister. I cannot stop her. Merely call out, and hope she listens. If she has been angered again, she will not spare those who have provoked her wrath."** She answered.

"I…" She shakes her head, the rest can be addressed later. "There's...a monster here, it can control oceans, we have to freeze the water to stop it. You have to help us! We need you… I… I need you!" Emma pleaded.

" **I see…"** She answers. " **My strength will be enough for that at the very least."**

She held out her hand like a Queen holding out her hand for the ring to be kissed.

She wanted to ask her name… but she wasn't sure if she'd be angry with her.

Next time. Next time she'll ask.

She stepped forward, reached up, took her hand.

(X)

When Emma's eyes opened, to the world of Brockton Bay, Lady Photon knew something was different, the young woman stood taller, her hands clasping themselves in front of her as though in prayer.

Then came the Ice.

It wasn't an explosion of cold from the girl. Frankly, all Lady Photon could notice was a light layer of frost cracking over the roof at their feet.

When the Ice came, it was on the _water_.

Slowly, inch by inch, meter by meter, the ocean water in front of her began to frost over. Like watching a nature documentary on glaciers in fast forward, the ice moved with the tide, crushing and bunching up, crushed again and bunched up, growing taller, taller, and taller still. Inch by fast forward inch.

She turned her head and looked down the length and breadth of the Bay, where she could see the waters along its entire length was frosting over, with Eidolon adding his own walls to the growing bulwark, an unsubtle splotch on a canvas of careful brushstrokes.

"Place me on the surface."

It took the New Wave cape a moment to recognize that the girl had spoken to her. She floated up and grabbed her outstretched arm. Where the young woman before had been so terrified she'd nearly cut off circulation in the woman's arm, now she didn't even bother gripping, trusting the strength of the Heroine's fingers to hold her aloft.

It was as if she was an entirely different person...

They touched down on ice that was already meters thick. And instantly the spread of frozen water began to increase, almost exponentially. The girl clasped her hands in front of her hips and merely stood as the wall of Ice grew taller and taller. Mere seconds had passed and it was already approaching ten feet from end to end along the length and breadth of the beach-front.

The worst thing was, the young woman didn't even seem to be putting much effort into it at all.

 _ **Tidal wave: Inbound.**_

Lady Photon looked at her armband and cursed, the wall wasn't tall enough. Not nearly tall enough, let alone thick enough.

"You better work faster."

The girl didn't say a thing.

When the sheer _wall_ of water loomed over the top of her modest wall, that was when she acted.

Her hands spread out to either side of her, and from her fingertips, thick tendrils of ice, speared up from the ground to her hands and spread out.

Like the winding trunk of a tree, the main stem was ten feet thick, with smaller tendrils bursting out of it to wind and steeple together like laced fingers in overlapping patterns, bound together tightly like corded muscle. Lady Photon saw the massive spiraling tendrils of ice spreading across nearly the whole beachfront before the wave _smashed_ into it.

Water poured over the rim of the barrier, she saw it crack and shake but hold steady as more ice instantly repaired what had been broken.

It looked like the whole thing was about to break and drown them _all_ when suddenly…

It was frozen.

The off color tone of Clockblocker's power covered the whole, single mass of ice wall like a protective layer, keeping it completely and utterly inviolable, no matter how strong Leviathan's tsunamis became.

When the wave finally broke and receded, the young woman… went slack.

Lady Photon almost didn't react fast enough to catch her as she fell, completely unconscious, nearly cracking the back of her skull against the very ice she'd helped to make.

The Barrier Squad capes stared in befuddlement over the now frozen multi-story tall ice wall.

Lady Photon blinked, dumbfounded, as she did a double take over her shoulder just to make sure the wall was still there and she wasn't going crazy.

Before she could think of anything more… there was an explosion, a massive blast of heat that hit her _all the way down here_.

She looked up and saw the entirety of the South side slums lit up in _flames._ As if Hell decided to sprout out of the earth and consume the corner of the city.

What in the world was going on!?


	52. 7-3

**7.3**

When I called the flame, it answered…

Like liquid poured into a mold it acted in a way I'd never seen before. The destruction was bigger than I expected but I'd take it and call it a win.

Because with the flame, came ash.

More than I'd ever used, more than I'd ever even _seen_ in any one place, five city blocks went up in smoke. Burning with flames that refused to be put out by the overwhelming volume of water.

I called it towards me, pulling a million grains of burned out homes and properties like a black hole.

"Jesus H. Christ!" It was the mover that spoke. A flier from the Philadelphia Wards program that was a faux Alexandria package. Faux because he had no super-strength, but rather flight, sheer durability, and endurance. He didn't get tired and he could tank bullets, or so his file read on my helmet. He was called Frontline, which was more than a little ironic.

The ash moved through the air like a plague of locusts.

It swirled around us, a nebulous cloud of gray and black before I _moved_ it. All of my ash winding and weaving through the city streets like a fungal bloom through nooks and crannies in a forest. Focusing on every individual grain keeping it bound to my will, not letting it be washed away in the torrential rain.

I heard the screams of confusion, the shouts for an explanation as to what was going on through the radio. I looked to the Philie cape. "Get me back to Leviathan!"

"What the hell are you gonna do!?" He asked, even as he picked me up by one arm.

"I'm gonna have to concentrate!" I answered as we took off through the storm of ash, with me clearing his way. "I've never tried this before. I may not be able to react fast enough if he tries something. You have to fly us high enough so he can't hit us. And flying will let me keep my eyes on him."

The ash below us, moved through the city like a black cloud, swallowing everything in its path like the debris of a volcanic eruption as I directed it through the tight city streets.

With Leviathan fighting a newly arrived Alexandria, and being pelted from above by Blasters of all kinds, I made my move.

The storm of ash _surged_ forward. Crashing over Leviathan and instantly spreading out through his water echo. A hundred tons of ash with _more_ pouring in from the still burning section of the city. The water around him, and at his feet, quickly turned into a mulched, _thick_ mud.

' _Can you swim through mud?'_ I wondered with not a little vindictiveness.

The monster looked at the sludge that was rapidly covering him from head to toe, seemingly confused.

The water vibrated, moving rapidly, as though trying to break down the ash that was weighing it down like a million omni-directional teeth.

I focused, concentrating, my mind expanding, able to _individually_ comprehend and multi-task on every piece of ash, _keeping_ it _intact._ Keeping it _on him_. _Inside_ the water he was controlling around him.

Alexandria dove in from above, both fists held out in front of her.

Leviathan skirted back, the filth-laden water echo moving to intercept her.

With a thought, I made the ash _move_.

The power of Leviathan's water based attacks came from one thing.

Compression.

He compressed the water to such a degree it was like being hit by a concrete slab. A thousand gallons forced to take up a space that should have only been able to house half of that across his whole body.

With ash now in the middle of that mess… I just… made it scatter, _dragging_ the water molecules trapped in the carbonated mass with it.

And just like that, Alexandria pushed straight through with a resistance that was like pushing through a thin water fountain stream. I _felt_ the impact of her fists against its chest, striking the monster with enough power to shove it into the side of a building.

If it was annoyed or surprised, I couldn't tell, the monster moved with the impact, _shoving_ itself through what was left of the building and discarding the water that it had been using to sheathe itself, trying to dislodge the tons and tons of ash that I moved back into place just as fast. It formed a current, the water pushing at the ash at its feet, trying to wash it away like one would use a hose to wash away dirt.

I poured _more._ Making it _fall_ from the sky just as I made the ash already in the water follow suit, however sluggishly, and called in even _more_ from the still burning debris that added more to my arsenal with every passing second.

The quagmire around his feet grew, a swamp of muddy ground that could now be measured in city blocks as I shoved more ash onto the Endbringer itself. A quagmire that was immediately under assault by a current of water he swirled around himself in order to try and wash it off.

I made the ash cling to him, _grip_ him, hold him in place.

From the skies above, laser beams struck against the Endbringer. Its claws and tail lashed out, rainwater and seawater churning around it as it tried to wash away the filth and attack at the same time.

Alexandria pushed straight through the remains of the building, a half dozen Brute rated capes at her back.

Leviathan lashed out with his claws, his physical movements as fast as ever, Alexandria barely had the speed to react and avoid the blow.

Then the water echo moved to hit her instead.

I tried the previous trick, but he was ready for it this time, the bulk of the water remained in place and when it hit her, it was with the sound of rolling thunder as her fist crashed straight into it.

His tail whipped through the air into the mob of other Brutes even as they dispersed. I saw the spurt of dark red blood and felt a foreign warmth on some of the ash particles as I heard the armband chime again.

The Endbringer dove into the mulch at his feet, trying to swim away, gain some more distance. I could feel the water that now swallowed the ground level of the city fighting me, _pushing_ my ash away, literally _scraping_ it off of him like a metal toothed brush, scrubbing him clean.

I moved my one free hand, feeling it help my focus, moving the ash with all speed, crashing it over him in _sheets_.

But every grain was shoved aside, every ton of ash I had at my disposal was matched by an equal amount of fresh water.

He was almost free, almost gone from my grasp when the others, the Brutes, Barrier, and Blaster capes managed to get ahead of him, intercepting his mad dash for escape.

The Endbringer for all intents and purposes seemed to do the equivalent of a normal man running into a brick wall. He _crashed_ into the line of sudden barriers without the speed to actually break through them. He reeled back just as the Brutes crashed into him like a mob of linebackers and the Blasters brought down the proverbial wrath of god over him, their long ranged artillery striking him in the back of the neck, head, and shoulders.

Then he was covered from head to toe in ash once again.

...I… I did it… I found a way to slow this bastard down!

Then… movement just on my peripheral vision. I tilted my head to the side, looking. Above me, Frontline followed my vision.

"Oh shit!"

It was water. Water that was half a block away from Leviathan himself..

It took a shape, the shape of Leviathan. His water echo!

I heard shouts of warning ring out around the group before it smashed into them, a string of casualties and wounded sounding out from the armband as the barriers that had been in front of him lost their power entirely.

" _Generator down, BG-3. Menja down BG-3. Kaiser deceased, BG-3. Hexfield deceased, BG-3. Firewall down, BG-3"_

 _Kaiser!?_

The Capes currently fighting him didn't even look at the commotion, focusing entirely on delivering as much punishment as they feasibly could while he was still in one spot.

Leviathan struck out, his claws, tail, and water turning him into a whirling dervish of death.

I could feel the headache pounding against my skull as I poured all of my will and determination into holding this bastard _still_.

Like velcro, the individual particles of ash clung together, a hundred billion tiny _grips_ each overlapping onto the other, an ever tightening noose as Leviathan _visibly_ began to slow in his movements.

The capes struck. But as hard as I'd made the ash, they were doing more damage to _it_ than him.

Fuck!

" _This is Dragon. Striking with missiles in ten seconds!"_

I looked up, finding her armored suit circling around for a pass at the Endbringers.

I waited, biding my time.

When I saw the first streak of fire from the suit I reacted, a million grains of ash suddenly _exploding_ off Leviathan in every direction, _dragging_ the water around him with it and leaving him wide open for the tinker-tech explosives that crashed into him with speed and force ten times that of a freight train.

The blast was so bright I had to look away, I felt the wind knocked out of me from all the way up here where we were hovering above the fight.

Leviathan apparently took the opportunity for all it was worth, the split second of completely free movement and the second I couldn't see him behind the cloud of smoke.

They always said he was the fastest of the Endbringers, he proved it right now.

Before I had even blinked he was there.

Right there, jumping two hundred plus feet into the air, a clawed arm reaching right for the both of us.

 _Shit!_

Maybe it was the rain, the panic, or the sheer surprise, but Frontline didn't move, freezing up as the Endbringer closed the distance between us with dizzying speed.

Suddenly, there was a blast from above, pure kinetic force striking with enough power to crack the Endbringer's torn face completely open, making a slash along his features widen into a gaping crack that spurted ichorous blood and sent him crashing back down to the Earth.

I looked up, and saw the green robes caught in the wind.

Eidolon!? But wasn't he with the Barrier team?!

I looked out towards the shore line, behind us, spotting a sheer wall of pure ice, gleaming on the horizon from end to end, nearly twice as tall as any building in the Bay.

Before I could think any further on it something _hit_ me!

Pain _bloomed_ across my body, I felt the arms above me going slack before I was falling down towards the ground.

" _Frontline deceased, BP-2."_

I tumbled through the air, feeling fire spreading through my lungs as I screamed in white hot pain.

Then something grabbed me, my arm nearly yanked out of its socket before Eidolon was grabbing me, catching me mid fall.

I heard a crash underneath as I saw Frontline's bisected body fall right past us.

The legendary Hero soared into the air, away from the monster.

The pain was excruciating, but I kept my mind on the ash, focusing, bringing it to life again _forcing_ it to respond and cling to the Endbringer as it picked itself off the ground, still covered and surrounded by mulched ash.

Eidolon touched down on a roof, his hand glowing with something that instantly soothed the pain under my ribs. As the ash idols formed around us, I felt him tense before they began to emit their healing light.

"You have to stay alive!" He demanded. "If he's targeting you, that means he's angry! And if he's angry you're doing something right!"

I nodded, still trying to catch my breath through the pain.

Then… something was wrong, a ripple through the ash.

I turned just in time to see Leviathan leap and _stomp_ back down into the earth and the water that was in the street exploded outward, creating a ripple-like tsunami that was traveling at an absurd speed as the water on his body and around him shot out like bullets, a million drops of shrapnel in all directions to hit the Blasters above and the Brutes coming in.

The building we were on was rocked, knocked clear off its foundations before Eidolon grabbed me and pulled away before it, and nearly all of its neighbors around Leviathan were knocked back.

The armbands went insane a slew of cape names droning out of the machines.

" _Bruiser down, BP-2. Sparkplug deceased, CE-4. Beastie down, DR-6. Hookwolf down, BP-2. Redside down, CD-5. Alexandria down, BP-2. Fenja deceased, BP-2. Coldfront down, BP-2. Legend down-"_

Fuck we may not even last long enough to see the Bay drown!

My ash was completely blown away, tons of ash now spread out in a cloud, half of it having been blown clear out of my range.

Damnit! Was he just screwing with me? Humoring me?!

At the sound of his teammates going down, Eidolon set me down and shot forward like a rocket. A blast of cold freezing the monster's right arm and leg. It lashed out with its tail only for the green hero to dart out of his attack. A hornet attacking a mountain lion.

I focused, trying to gather up my ash from all the corners of the Bay that it had been spread out to. Focusing and trying to bring it all together.

Only, now… now it was the _water_ dragging it down. The _water itself_ keeping it away.

My little trick worked _both_ ways. And Leviathan was both more skilled and had _more_ water than I had ash.

With a water echo that crashed right into the most powerful man on earth barring Scion, Leviathan turned his full, undivided attention right at me.

He was as big as a house... And he was so fast I had no doubt he could close the distance between us in less time than it took me to blink.

Well… _Shit._

I saw his tail whip around behind him, like he was giving it a few practice swings just for the fun of it.

Then, with all the subtlety of a car… quite literally, a car was thrown right into its face!

Leviathan reeled, surprised, for a second before another car was pitched at him and very nearly completely destroyed by the force of the impact.

He turned, and I didn't give my good fortune a second thought before I bolted towards another building, jumping with my ash armor to get away!

I saw Leviathan lash out with his claws at some unseen cape, ready to run until I could effectively gather my ash enough to fight him again

" _Glory Girl down, AQ-3"_

My whole body froze, seizing up like my armor had decided to lock itself in place.

I turned, looking towards where I'd seen Leviathan attack just a second ago.

The Blasters, Brutes, Eidolon, they all came back with a vengeance, pressing the attack as Leviathan staggered under sheer magnitude of attacks that came at him as I saw _more_ capes coming in from the shoreline. Barriers sprang up around him, including Narwhal's signature fields.

But I disregarded that, my mind focusing on a single point past the line of half collapsed homes.

I ran.

I moved as fast as I'd ever even remembered moving, rushing past flooded streets, through destroyed buildings and capes that were rushing to the battle zone.

"Vicky!"

I screamed out her name long before I was there, my voice lost in the hiss of the rain and the sounds of the fight going on just a few dozen yards away.

"Vicky!"

She wasn't a Brute… not like the others, not like Alexandria. She was either invulnerable or she wasn't. There was no middle ground for her. Other Brutes that had levels of endurance well beyond hers had died.

If Leviathan had managed to get past that force field… even for a second…

My eyes panned through the helmet's functions, blink-clicking through them in near panic before I finally found the built in sensor for the armbands.

North. Thirty meters, just ahead of me!

I looked, finding nothing but a destroyed building directly ahead of me, a hole punched straight through the upper corner.

There! She had to be there!

I rushed forward, my ash armor allowing me to leap up, all but punching through the brick and cement that I was going to land on with the angle of my approach.

The second I made it inside, I felt my heart drop into a _pit_ as I gasped _._

Vicky was there, lying in the remains of whatever office this had been of, _three_ pieces of rebar running her straight through, blood leaking from her mouth.

"No… Nononono." I muttered, running forward. I could feel my own breathing, shuddering through my chest, the pain blooming through my ribs as I knelt at her side.

"Tay-Tay?"

"Don't-Don't talk Vick… Don-" My hand flew to my armband pressing the buttons there. "This-This is Ashburn I need… I need a Mover at my location now! Emergency rescue I-Dragon, Gallant I-"

"You got away." She smiled.

There was an explosion outside, the force of it shaking the building around us.

Vicky coughed, a wad of blood bubbling up from her throat

Heal her… I can heal her!

I reached forward, grasping one of the rebars and holding its base with one hand, feeling her warm blood seeping through the ash armor before I used my other hand to snap the thing clean off, almost two feet of metal in my hand before I tossed it aside, grabbing onto another one.

"Tay…"

"Vicky just… I'll have you out in a second, okay." With a grunt and a deafening _clang_ of metal the thing was snapped off same as the one before it, a foot or so of metal shortened down to just a few inches or so.

"I'm sorry Tay." She breathed. I looked up at her, her face was pale, eyes glassy and half lidded, not even looking at me so much as past me.

"What are you talking about… Why're you sor-" I shook my head growling as I nearly crushed the communicator in my hands, screaming into it! "I NEED A MOVER NOW!"

I reached for the next piece of metal, the ash along my hands red with her blood.

"I… made… made you lie." She wheezed. "Made you lie… to cover for me..."

"Don't worry about that right now… Just..." I sucked down a breath, feeling the hitch in my throat before snapping the last length of metal. "Just be quiet right now. Save your strength. Please… Vicky"

"That wasn't right… never said I was sorry… should have said it..." She continued, ignoring me or not having heard me at all. "I wish... I'd been a better friend Tay-"

She slumped, and my heart stopped.

"No… No God please no!"

I reached for her, carefully hugging her close before pulling her off the metal with a wet squelch of flesh that turned my stomach.

I set her down on the wet office floor, her blood drenching my front.

Heal… I can heal her!

I looked around, towards the discarded pieces of metal.

I didn't even think about it. Not for a second. I grabbed onto one, discarded all the armor from my body and swung it straight down with all my strength.

I couldn't even scream at the pain I felt as I heard my hand _crunch_ with the snapping of bone. Tears of agony leaked from my eyes before I lifted the piece of metal and brought it straight down a _second time_.

My whole body convulsed, the pain nearly making me throw up, I felt acid at the back of my throat, before the ash that had been my armor moved with a foreign will and the cracking of bone reached my ears.

The aurora bathed us both, the pain in my hand receding from my mind as though a warm balm had been spread over the rapidly bruising skin.

I looked to Vicky, my hand hovering over her, eyes looking to the wounds that dotted her torso.

Nothing was happening.

I shook my head. "Vicky…" I patted her cheek. "Vicky… wake up…" My voice cracked.

"Victoria?"

My mouth gaped up and down, and then took off my helmet and went down to her chest to hear her heartbeat. My hair was drenched in sweat and rainwater and obscured my vision.

Her heartbeat… where was-

" _Glory Girl, Deceased. AP-4."_

…

I…

I…

I looked up…

And there she was.

The idol, it's unnatural glow illuminating through the whole room from the dark flames at its core.

"Help me…" I muttered.

It didn't move… it didn't say anything. Not even the feel of a foreign emotion at the back of my thoughts. It's faceless head unresponsive.

I…

I collapsed…

I felt… all the fight literally _drain_ out of me, my body going cold and numb as my head slumped forward.

…

...

I hadn't cried.

Not once. Not since the prison break.

Not once.

Not for Coil. Not for Surtr. Not for the PRT. Not for Legend. Not for Alexandria or Glenn, or Colin or Dragon or Militia or even the Wards or my Dad. Not for the Ash-woman.

Not once.

Not one tear.

" _RAAAARGH!"_

When the cry escaped my lips, I didn't even recognize it, didn't even know it was _me_ that had made that sound.

It tore at my throat, my eyes burned with liquid fire before I brought them up.

" **FUCK YOU!"** I shouted at the top of my lungs, screaming at the hollow face of the shattered statue.

" **FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH! THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU YOU GO FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!"**

My bare fist lashed out, punching the ash idol as hard as I could, feeling my knuckles crack with the violent shift of bone before the same statue healed the wound like it wasn't even there.

I hit it again, and again and again. Clawing at it with raw, primal desperation. The whole world could have collapsed around me and I wouldn't have cared. The sounds of battle raged outside and I didn't _care._

When I finally regained enough of myself, when I could finally _think_. I threw all my focus inwards, the same ability that had allowed me to control all the ash that had blanketed the city allowing me to look inward with an inhuman clarity, _searching._

A surge of strength flowed into me, I felt my range expand, new abilities with my fire coming to mind.

An afterthought. Barely a flicker of emotion passing through her. She was _humoring_ me.

I followed it. A gossamer thin thread that no human could have found without the ability to control so much see so much _focus_ on so much.

I took hold of the thread. Like a little string of gold I took hold of it and followed.

The world fell away, fading into pure black, the rain, the thunder and lightning, the water, the waves the capes, the _Endbringer._ None of it mattered. None of it!

Suddenly, I could feel it, emotion _blooming_ through my mind. Surprise first, then panic, fear.

 _ **Stop!**_

The word hit my mind with the subtlety of a brick.

With tears burning through my eyes… I didn't care. It didn't matter!

More words, more emotions came to my thoughts, pushing through the black haze of rage.

 _ **Fragile.**_

 _ **Power.**_

 _ **Danger.**_

 _ **Mortal**_ **.**

I ignored her, ignored it all. No matter what I found at the end of this, this _bitch_ was going to know that she was not going to toy with me anymore! She would learn to _regret_ letting Vicky die!

I found it deep within... That tiny sliver of light... I reached out.

 _ **Stop! TAYLOR STOP!**_

Before me in the depths of this… ceaseless Dark I can hear the thundering footsteps. Raime.

I peer through the gloom, seeing the faint outline of Raime running towards me, trying to stop me. I felt my vision darken the strain on my mind like a thousand shards of glass cutting into the black matter of my brain.

 **TAYLOR!**

Then I felt my mouth, curving upward. The smile that reached my face… there was nothing kind about it. It was just… pure _hatred_.

Before I cried out for them to stop. Pleaded with them to stop. Now...

I laughed. I laughed and followed. Followed the thread to the end. Reaching for this power…

Reaching for…

My Soul?

No…

Not mine...

Her Soul.

 _The Dark Soul_

Then….

...

I knew peace.

A peace so deep…

It was like…

…

...

The Dark.

(X)

" _This is Alexandria. If you can hear this; I am ordering a full retreat!_

" _Clarification! Please confirm orders. Leviathan is still in the city Alex-"_

" _I'm confirming! I'm ordering everyone to evacuate! Get out! Get out no-_

" _Fucking hell what is that!?"_

" _Strider! We're gathering the survivors for immediate-_

" _Get out of there! Get out of there now!"_

" _INSIGHT, WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS!"_

" _I DON'T KNOW!"_

" _But the civil-"_

" _What's Leviathan done? Is it the Reservoir?!"_

" _This is Mouse Protector calling for any Movers in the area that can transport the wound-"_

" _Leviathan… Leviathan is-"_

" _I repeat! This is Alexandria. If you can hear my voice... You must_ _get out! Get out right now any way you can!"_


	53. Interlude: Alexandria

**Interlude: Alexandria**

She coughed as she pushed herself free of the debris of the collapsed building, gratefully gulping down lungfuls of air. She spied Leviathan just half a block away, the water around it once more completely clear, no ash hindering its movements or attacks.

Did something happen to Legend's little pet project? Was she dead?

"This is Alexandria!" She barked into her communicator. "I need a location on the Ward, Ashburn, now!"

" _This is Dragon. Her armband's current coordinates place her just two blocks south of you Alexandria, she was calling in a Mover for an emergency. One is already en-route, she sounded very distressed."_

"Tell the mover to head somewhere else, I'm on it!" They needed her back in the fight _now._ She hadn't seen Leviathan's attacks and mobility hampered that way in any other fight. Ever.

Between her and the waves that wouldn't get through the time frozen ice wall they now stood the best chance of winning this fight.

She took to the air, moving with all the speed she had available.

Finding where she was was laughably easy. She could see the glimmer of the ashen idols' healing aura. The last time she'd read her file the girl still had no control over those. Did that change or was she wounded?

She was just there, barely sixty feet away from the hole when...

She couldn't see.

It was dark, like a fog or a mist had fallen over the city, black and impenetrable. She could barely even see her own hand. Instantly, _she_ felt the affects, her sense of direction was completely thrown askew, up was down, right was left. The only thing that let her persevere through the disorientation was her Thinker ability.

She flew straight up, moving up past the reach of whatever this was like a drowning man rushes up to the surface for air.

When she could finally _see_ again, when her mind was free of the disorienting assault, she looked down. A seething _black_ smoke churned below her like a writhing snake pit, spreading through the streets like billowing pyroclastic, swallowing _everything_. She lost sight of the capes that fell into its path, but _immediately_ the communicators were _howling_ with screams that she could hear from both the armband and with her own ears through the hiss of rain and the rolling of thunder.

Glints of strange _non_ - _light_ glimmered in the black, swirling like a whirlpool in the epicenter of whatever this was.

Then, without warning, it _speared_ upwards into the sky! A looming _monolith_ that dwarfed everything in the city, even Leviathan, who stopped in his rampage turning his full attention towards the howling tempest that was the black spire.

Then… something caught her eye, movement along her periphery. She turned and her alarm turned to horror.

The buildings… every building within what must have been a mile or so was… _disintegrating_.

There was no fire, no explosions… but brick by brick, piece by piece, the city was literally _disintegrating_ into ash.

She panned her eyes around, down towards the edges of this dark void where capes were stumbling out, fewer than what had been consumed. Screaming as they ran with all the speed they had available to them.

Manton Limited… it was still Manton Limited thank god!

She looked up, above, where the ash was swirling like a hurricane, spiralling slowly...

This girl… was this her!?

"This is Alexandria!" She yelled into her communicator. "If you can hear this; I am ordering a full retreat!"

" _Clarification_!" It was Chevalier that answered her. " _Please confirm orders. Leviathan is still in the city Alex-"_

"I'm confirming!" She shouted. Watching as Leviathan made absolutely no move to harass or intercept the Capes that were suddenly on the move. It had apparently found something vastly more interesting to occupy its time with.

"I'm ordering everyone to evacuate! Get out! Get out no-" Then there was the sound… of cracking bone.

"Fucking hell, what is that!?"

Alexandria didn't recognize who spoke. But she saw what caused it.

Ash idols. Dozens, _Hundreds_ of them. Rising from the ash, swirling like an angry cloud, they formed, on the roofs of buildings, inside blown out apartments, on ground level, half swallowed by water, there were… so many, more than she'd ever seen before.

Then, the dark cloud moved.

It slammed into Leviathan like one of its tsunami's and she lost complete sight of it.

She looked down towards the Capes that were, even now, all but trampling over each other to get as far away from this thing as possible as more of the city under their very feet turned to ash and the buildings began to collapse under the stress of their own weight.

Then, she heard a screech below and looked down in time to see Leviathan as its body slammed into a building, the Darkness following his path as more ash idols formed up around it, bigger than the others, their arms, normally wrapped around the idol in a perversion of a hug were now… outstretched, reaching for the monster.

Leviathan's claws and tail whipped around, its water echo moving.

Every blow destroyed one of the idols, every blast of water tore them and their foundations to pieces.

And only more formed. _More_ than what he'd destroyed. Two of them replacing each one he'd managed to eliminate. And they kept grabbing, holding him down, or at least trying to.

The darkness moved, rushing in to swallow the monster again and Leviathan…

Leviathan was _running_ from it…

It… She'd fought the Endbringers for the better part of twenty years...

This was the first time she could ever remember any of them genuinely _fleeing_.

Leviathan made a bee-line towards the ocean, rushing from whatever this _thing_ was.

Then the ash, the monstrous quantity that had been swirling above them like a storm _fell._

It was… like the wrath of a god. It defied belief, a sheer _Mountain_ falling from the sky, making a wall three times as tall and four times as thick as the ice barrier that had walled off the Bay leading into the city. Five square blocks at least was swallowed by the storm.

More than that, the wall moved. It swirled like a tornado all around it, with Leviathan trapped in the eye of the thing. The _heat_ of the ash struck her across the face. With the wind and the rain and everything she could see _steam_ bubbling up from the water.

The ash was getting hotter!

The Endbringer was trapped in mud that was hip deep and getting thicker by the second, holding him in place as it tried to escape.

Hebert… was trapping Leviathan. In a tomb of ash.

The communicator was sheer chaos, a hundred people all _screaming_ for help. Even with her ability she could barely make out anything in the cacophony.

She heard Miss Militia shouting over the communicator for Strider. She even heard Mouse Protector yelling at people to get to the green flares for evac out of the city as fast as possible as the dark fog was flowing in all directions. Alexandria pressed the code to override all comuniques, giving a brief few seconds of unhindered communication for her and her alone. "Insight! We need to know what this is!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Was her reply. She sounded frightened, terrified even. Alexandria looked down… seeing some capes running and then… collapsing as the fog overtook them.

This is not another Outcry. There's no shriek. Just a silent death spreading through the city. She could see it seep into buildings, if it continued it would get to the shelters further inland. If it did…

 _No escape for the civilians._

She spotted a green dot flying further into the city, rushing towards the nearest shelter. He'd already come to the same conclusion, and as arrogant as he was David was a Hero at heart.

He wouldn't be able to save everyone. Not at this rate. But he at least had the best chance to try.

She felt and saw the rain visibly _shift,_ moving from its rather uniform angle from east to west to suddenly have it _all_ converge on Levithan's position in a display she'd never seen him do before.

Leviathan was… desperate for more water.

Just then the Armband chimed again.

 _Tidal wave inbound_.

She looked out to the shore, but barely even had time to set eyes on the time-frozen wall of ice before… what seemed to be the whole ocean itself poured into the bay. Three times as tall as anything Leviathan had brought in before, it simply _smashed_ over the barricade, up and over the barrier to surge into the city.

When it reached the streets it wasn't a whitewash flood, it _moved_ with direction, _purpose_ , all but bulldozing through the tight city streets and crashing into the swirling maelstrom of Ash in a direction that went against its flow, trying by sheer brute force to break its momentum and allow the Endbringer to escape.

She saw an orange glow through the haze before _Fire_ swallowed the center of the ash cyclone like a volcanic eruption. Pillars of dark, off color flame burst from the ground. She saw some of the buildings closest to it that hadn't yet fully broken down to ash burst into flames, the sheer heat now spreading across the whole city like a blanket to the scything cold of the rain and wind above.

She saw sparks of light in the dark, felt her teeth grind together as the snap cracks of electricity permeated the night like a chorus of teeth snapping crickets.

The only word she had for this was… _Biblical._

These two were creating a _Volcanic Lightning Storm on ground level!_

When the writhing darkness overtook the struggle, cutting off her sight of the battle altogether, she finally snapped out of it, finding her thoughts again as she pulled free from her shocked stupor.

Now, more than ever, she was sure of her orders.

"I repeat! This is Alexandria. If you can hear my voice... You must get out! Get out right now any way you can!"

(X)

 _Emma Barnes_

It was a whisper at first, a whisper lost in the blackness of her mind. But when it finally reached her, when it finally pierced the dark of sleep it was with an urgency that shot her to full wakefulness, her heart feeling like it was going to leap up through her throat.

" _ **Nadalia!"**_

"Wake up!" She jerked awake, gasping with a ragged intake of air that made her reel with how cold it was, with the water running down her face and eyes, she flailed her arms, feeling like she was going to drown and all but smacking Lady Photon across the face before she regained her bearings.

The screams, the cold, the water, the flames, the smell of smoke. It all hit her like a world class kickboxer knocking her teeth in.

When her eyes glanced down she all but screamed and flailed all over again

A whole chunk of the city, ten blocks or so was bathed in _black._ Like someone had upturned a giant, massive smoke bomb mixed with oil or something.

"What's going!?" Emma screamed, hugging Lady Photon all the harder. The woman grimaced as they flew off, not bothering to look panned her eyes over the destruction below, trailing her eyes across the whole expanse of the blackness.

Then, she gasped.

A massive… she didn't even know what it was! It was like god had decided to mix a tornado, a volcano, and a lightning storm all into one massive pile of kill everything. Ash, fire, and dark were clashing with the sea, the wind, and the rain.

"What happened!" She screamed again.

"Hell if I know! Some Cape going completely off the walls trying to solo Leviathan or something. Alexandria called a full retreat!"

Emma looked around, spying other capes flying or running away, gathering at the orange and green flares for a pickup.

" _ **Stop it!"**_

The voice sent a bolt of pain through her skull, an urgency she'd never heard before was in the Woman's voice, the woman in white.

" _ **Naadalia… the spread... must be stopped!"**_

Her voice was fluctuating, in one word it was as strong as ever while in the next it sounded so far away, as if reaching her from a great distance.

"Wh-what-" She closed her eyes, feeling pain _lancing_ across her skull. Like someone was taking a drill bit to her temple.

" _ **T… pread of… abyss… MUST BE STOPPED!"**_

The pain that had been notable before now became downright excruciating. She very nearly threw up over herself and Lady Photon. As it was she pitched herself to the side, heaving even as the New Wave cape struggled not to drop her.

"Hey what the hell-!"

The image came to her, superimposed on her thoughts as words seemed to fail the woman in white.

She reached for her neck, yanking off the crystal that had been resting at her throat.

She gripped it, her fingers aching as she tried with all her might to crush it.

For an interminable moment, it felt like it wouldn't give at all. Not a single hint of any success before…

Her fingers met her palm.

With a snap that left her feeling like there was absolutely nothing in her hand, the crystal shattered and simply… evaporated.

Then from where it had been in her hand slivers of light _exploded_ all at once, going off like shrapnel from a grenade. She screamed in fright, hell, Lady Photon _dropped_ her! She was free falling for all of four feet before the Barrier cape realized a grenade hadn't gone off in her face and she snapped herself down to catch her by the ankle.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you! What did you do!?" She shouted.

Hanging upside down, Emma watched as the slivers of light shot through the city like quicksilver.

Fifty of them.

She wasn't sure how she knew. But she knew that there were fifty of them!

(X)

 _Lisa_

Insight, or the former Tattletale of the Undersiders, didn't know what this was.

It was… she felt like an ant trying to contemplate quantum physics. She understood _nothing_ of this black… _death_ that had exploded across downtown at a rapid pace.

She recognized the idols though. She recognized the ash and the flames.

What had happened to Taylor!? What the hell had happened to drive her to this?

She was still, ultimately, a prisoner of the PRT despite her deal. They didn't talk to her about Taylor, didn't broadcast her mental state. Even the people they sent to her didn't know a thing.

Had she recovered? Had she gotten worse?

Was _this_ her fault too? Like the Prison?

She listened to those around her, the Thinkers, the pre-cogs. All of them were trying to coordinate some kind of rapid pace evacuation.

Frankly, if Miss Militia wasn't here, calling the shots and keeping a level head she had little doubt everyone here would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off, herself included.

Thinker's generally didn't react well when their power was completely nullified.

The fact that Miss Militia was doing it practically handicapped by a migraine from… _whatever_ had caused her to suddenly develop Thinker headaches made an already impressive feat downright inspiring.

They were all trying their best, judging trajectory, speed, the level of damage being done to the city, trying to judge what Leviathan was doing, how much potential destruction, short and long term, this dirty storm was gonna end up doing to… everything, all of it being taken in by her own power, giving her a virtual buffet-line to mentally process.

She looked at the screens, eyes panning over the many camera's Dragon's drones were capturing of nearly the whole battle zone.

There was one- _one_ inside the ash storm itself, it wouldn't last very long if its intensity kept increasing.

Lisa's mouth dropped at the next sight as her power filled her in.

Leviathan was being _shredded_. Similar to what Taylor had done to that Gesselschaft Cape. The ash was like a hundred million saw teeth, shredding and sanding down the outer layer of its skin. Leviathan wasn't concerned with the damage, it was still unhurt. At least by the _ash_. Its sole concern was to escape the battlefield because _something_ was hurting it as it pushed and shoved its way to escape through the ashen quagmire.

Step by unbelievably slow step it slogged through the muck, fighting for every inch.

When it reached the swirling wall of ash… it stopped...

She looked deeper, searching, trying to see why it had stopped.

When she found her answer… she almost wished she hadn't.

She turned her eyes away from the fight, looking towards the computer that was tallying all the casualties.

There it was…

So if Kaiser was dead… why were his blades sprouting up inside the wall to add another barrier between Leviathan and the open ocean? How many feet of thickness was that? Ten? More? Kaiser had never done that much before.

She looked back to the cameras. Swallowing thickly before hearing the shouts of concern and _fear_ from all the other Thinkers that were just now realizing what exactly they were seeing.

Her power listened to those around her, looked at the multitude of angles and screens that were capturing all they could of the fight.

There was no mistake.

One by one… those… those _corpses_ were standing back up...

And she saw, bursting out of the ashen sea of non-light, one woman, as tall as Leviathan himself leapt on him, stabbing at him with her weapon, trying to hold him in place, even as she herself began to be shredded by the ash.

Fenja…

Fire, lightning, and raw kinetic force rained down from above, some of the blasts going wide, missing by a bloody mile, but the second time around they were more accurate. Brute's hurled themselves in suicidal, dead head charges as Leviathan's claws ripped them to shreds all over again. Leviathan's movements were hindered, but he was still no less deadly.

Lisa shook her head, watching as Barriers, Blasters, Movers, Brutes, and Tinkers all having been registered as dead began to _move_ again… They weren't alive, they weren't revived, they were just… moving. Like puppets on strings. Their bodies were moving strangely, jerky, unnatural movements, as though the puppet master was not quite so masterful.

Then, something else caught her attention on another of the screens.

Knights.

Honest to god Knights.

Their helmets were beyond strange, towering over their heads in a completely disproportional way, but there they were in resplendent, ornate, white armor, weapons and shield in hand as they moved forward towards the Black mass that had consumed downtown Brockton Bay.

She looked to the other cameras, scanning them.

They were there… surrounding the black, smoky darkness like a thin infantry line. They couldn't cover the whole thing, but the inner city, the places inland where the shelters were still filled with civilians. The damage there would be mitigated.

Unless of course they were all gonna end up dying horrible deaths or just decide to book it like Alexandria and Leviathan seem to have decided earlier. Then they would all pretty much be screwed anyway.

"Dragon! Get a drone on those unknowns!" Lisa heard Miss Militia bark out. Lisa panned her eyes to the drone that was currently moving, its camera focusing on the line of knights as they slogged through the water that was hip deep for some, but shin deep for them. They made their way to the edge of the black fog. Then, as one, their weapons glowed with bright, white light, little slivers of light held up to the sky before they moved their swords in front of them, glowing, silver ice forming around them in a barricade, illuminating the edge of the dark just as it slammed into it, holding it back just as the ice along the bay had held back Leviathan's tsunami. They formed a perfect horseshoe and… the black fog...

"It stopped!" Lisa yelled. "Those Knights are doing something to hold it back!"

" _Rescue Team! Double Time!"_ Shouted Mouse Protector. " _Or anyone at this rate! We don't know how long this is gonna last!"_

Lightning _spilled_ from the storm, lancing out of the swirling tornado to strike at the nearest buildings, and inside of it she saw, just before Dragon's drone was _finally_ taken out- Leviathan's body struck by electricity, the thick blades formed of Kaiser's power acting as perfect conductors, sending electricity spider-webbing through the inside of the storm as they jumped from blade tip to blade tip.

" _Where did those knights come from?!"_ Barked someone else, Myrrdin if she were to guess. " _No cape who volunteered had Master abilities like this!"_

" _Find out later! Evacuate now!"_ Mouse Protector shouted over the comm. The darkness was being contained… but her eyes could see the edges of the barrier dimming, the light shining from the ice losing its battle against the black fog.

And then… the ashen thunderstorm began to recede... falling to the earth. All the wet ash seemed to fall onto the Earth like rain, crashing down over the city and Leviathan…

The monster was near buried, up to his chest, encased in a thick tomb of ashen mud, swamped as Kaiser's blades were formed around him like a venus fly trap, more and more growing by the second as the Brutes, Blasters, and other capes whose corpses were still moving were hacking away at it, punching, stabbing, and striking with a wild, mindless abandon even as they achieved absolutely nothing by attacking these denser layers of the Endbringer's flesh.

The black fog grew thick, thicker, until where before there was a nebulous, black cloud there was now an impenetrable _black_. A wall of void midnight.

Her vision of Leviathan grew hazy, like a destroyed videotape where all you could see was the negative of the film, before he was gone entirely.

Then… there was a _shriek_ over the speakers of every screen. She covered her ears, so too did everyone else.

It was the single most bone chilling thing she'd heard in her life.

When it finally ended, she sucked down a breath she hadn't realized she needed. Gasping before she switched her eyes between camera feeds, searching, looking for _any_ of them that could get her eyes on the thing!

Was… Was Leviathan-

" _The Knight guys are dying!"_

At the shout from the communicator, she switched back to the drones eyeing the knights, watching as the black fog, now having dealt with Leviathan, surged forward like the rolling tide. _Smashing_ into the line of icy barriers.

Almost instantly they cracked, the light of their weapons dimmed before one by one the ice wall shattered like a grenade going off. The Knight directly behind that section of wall was touched by the black and just like that, he too shattered with a scream, the sliver of light he'd appeared in rushing back towards wherever the hell he'd come from.

Like a house of cards, when the first one went, the others followed shortly after, the cracks spider-webbing through the whole line. There was another failure, and another, and another. The knights had bought them approximately three precious minutes before the whole black fog was once more spreading into the greater city…

Then...

(X)

There was a piece of her there. Still in that room, still holding Victoria as she lay dead in her arms.

Her Soul… her soul she did not touch. Her soul was there, guarded, protected. Still with her body...

But it was just a piece, a small piece of her, Taylor, that was there with Victoria, another was elsewhere, with a million eyes, a million voices and hands, fingers and claws tearing and ripping at the monster, attacking with every weapon she had.

But it wasn't hurt. Its mind, its _soul,_ was still. Unmoved. Vibrant and undamaged.

But… it was that. The black. That… confounded _quintessence of humanity_. That made it flee, made it _hurt._ She moved it, struck with it. A million minds converging her full focus on it, moving it with an effort she could only describe as moving sand with a net.

And just the same, as she focused her attentions on that, on the monster, as her mind controled the gifts born of flame, conjured flame itself and cut off the monster's retreat, still there were other parts of her. Other focuses and attentions.

She plucked at their minds with her own, pulled at their strings, manipulating souls in empty husks, forcing them to keep moving, acting - _fighting._

Just the same as she fought with a hundred minds, more of her struggled still to wrestle greater _power_ away from the woman that would not help. To drive back the Black Knight of two names that dispelled the Fog she needed to win even as they encroached on her sanctuary.

More of her still remembered new memories that happened tens, hundreds, thousands of years long past. And still even more of her struggled to hold on to those that had happened so very recently as to not be memory at all.

A mere fifteen years. The blink of an eye. A mortal _inconsequence._

None had meaning, and she didn't even care.

She could _see._

See his soul.

See _all_ their souls.

But his… his was frail. Frail and Pallid.

The smallest shard. A piece of a _piece_ of an already dead being with a myriad of Souls, an immense power.

It was no Lord. It was more fit to be a jester. Pretending at power.

With hands that were not hers, fingers that felt alien...

She grasped at it.

Held it in the palm of her million hands, a thousand minds focusing, _striking_.

It struggled. Fighting with physical might that could rival the greatest of beasts, that could have felled even Dragons.

But a beast, no matter how strong, was still nothing more than a beast.

Her hands clasped closed, smothering it within her grip, suffocating it in the Black Dark.

For a moment, her mind knew peace… _vindication, vengeance._

And then… she was still...

Then… then they were here, in her Sanctuary, a hand grasped at hers, pulling her away, even as she struggled to return. She wasn't done. She wasn't _finished_.

" _ **Take her!"**_

Her eyes found another, a new one, faceless, with wings, in robes of white, his many arms held out.

" _ **Like a moth, sputtering towards a flame, her wings burn, and she does not even realize. Take her! Take her now! Take her far away! To safety!"**_

She saw it. Two of it, three, four, more. As many as her, as many as he needed to be.

She reached once more, reached for the Dark quintessence of humanity, fingers brushing once more against its surface.

She could see. She could _remember_.

 _The Soul in the cinders… found now, but so easily forgotten._

 _The birth of Gods. The death of Immortals._

 _When the Dark spread. Moved with a will of its own to take vengeance on those most foolish of his children._

 _Two brilliant souls. One defeated, maddened and corrupted._

 _The other... the end._

 _Then… existence once more._

Then she was gone, carried away by the guard of an ancient, desiccated tomb.

(X)

Alexandria watched as the Knights shattered, all of their wisps of light fleeing back with cries of anguish to wherever they'd come from, the blackness surging out like an animal finding itself suddenly unchained.

Then…

It stopped.

It simply ceased moving, and bit by bit, shade by shade, she saw it beginning to dissipate, the ash falling from the sky like a light snow fall.

And where it had been thickest, where it had converged on Leviathan…

She saw it.

She saw him.

Leviathan was there, near buried. Completely still. The rain was still falling but no longer was it directed, the oceans still rose and fell but no longer was it in massive tidal waves.

Its claw was outstretched, as though reaching for the sea, still trying to escape in its death throes.

Leviathan… Leviathan was dead.

She didn't think on it. Didn't even concern herself with secrecy or finding a private location.

Leviathan was dead… This…

Everything would change…

Soon the whole world would know.

"Door me..."

The Portal opened and she stepped inside.


	54. 8-1

**8.1**

 _Cauldron_

"Leviathan is dead."

The words made the people in front of her freeze. A mixture of incredulity, disbelief, and sheer dumfounded stupefaction meet her eyes.

"What did you say?"

It was Doctor Mother that spoke, staring at Alexandria as if the woman had just declared that Scion would be her one true love from this moment forward.

"Leviathan…" She repeated, as though she herself were equally dazed.

Frankly. She was.

"She killed him."

"I…" The Number Man swallowed. "I need a drink. Start from the beginning."

So she did…

She told them of Ashburn, the explosion of power, the dark fog that had spread like a living miasma, the capes that had come to life again, the fire and the rain and the sheer destruction. The song of the idols, the whispers through her mind, the hundreds of capes that had run, screaming in sheer agony, babbling on about the voices in their heads.

And at the end of it all… Leviathan was dead.

It had been… so long.

She'd given it up long ago. She wasn't sure when. When she learned the nature of Scion? When Behemoth was born? When Hero was killed?

But for the first time in all the years she could recall…

Hope. Like a tiny flame in her chest, sparking to life from the embers…

"What of Ashburn herself?" The Number Man asked.

"As of ten minutes ago waiting for all of you to arrive… We don't know." She answered before offering Contessa a pointed look.

The most powerful Thinker in the world looked skyward.

"I can find her." She answered. "But…"

"But?" Doctor Mother ventured.

"She… The path it's… acting strange."

"Strange _how?"_ Number Man asked, interested in this sudden anomaly.

"It keeps...changing. Small things, fluctuations in the numbers, as if every second there are more or less steps... "

"That's…"

"Never happened before." Doctor Mother finished on Alexandria's behalf.

A pause, the four of them considering the implications of this.

"Can you still see a way to kill her in the path?"

Alexandria's eyes snapped towards Doctor Mother. "What!?"

The woman ignored her, staring at Contessa.

The Cape's eyes widened. Answering the question before the words had left her lips. "No… She's… when I try to find the path to killing her… I can't see anything. There is no path to eliminate her."

"Then it's best that she remain lost." Doctor mother said with a flat finality.

"Are you insane?"

The words were out of Alexandria's mouth before she'd even realized she'd spoken.

Doctor Mother looked at her, glaring. "You of all people _must_ see the danger she now poses above everything else, Alexandria."

"She killed _Leviathan_." The superheroine shot back. "If she killed him she can kill the others. Can't you see what that means? What that could mean against Scion?!"

Doctor Mother's lips curled downward in a severe expression. "This young woman's power is one that continues to escalate ceaselessly, Alexandria. All the while she's not mentally stable. She nearly killed a city full of Capes, by your description she had the power to reanimate their corpses on a _massive_ scale. She is practically a combination of Nilbog and Glaistig, with the very _real_ possibility that we haven't seen the limits of her power. And unlike those two, she's not content in staying in her own would-be 'Kingdom.' The path already can't see a means of killing her, where before, it could. How much further can she immunize herself given time? Next time she might not limit herself to a city, or even a state and we will have no sure way of _stopping_ her. Killing the Endbringers will mean nothing if she eliminates more capes than what she can make up for. Or do I need I remind you of Grey-Boy. "

"No. You don't." She bit out "I was _there_ for his first victims. Just the same as I have been there for nearly _every_ battle against the Endbringers since the moment each of them arrived. I have been there Doctor. Fighting alongside all of you every step of the way on a fight that we couldn't win until twenty minutes ago and you want to eliminate the only means we have of _changing that._ "

"What I want is to make certain this ticking time bomb that you would so gleefully take hold of does not explode in your face and destroy _everything_ we have worked for. Because if you find her, and choose to utilize her she may very well become far worse and do Scion's job for him."

"You've seen the projections. You've _written_ them." Rebecca answered. "You _know_ our losses under the Endbringer assaults are unsustainable. That this… _status quo_ is _untenable_ " She answered. "Even if Jack Slash forces Scion's attack, our numbers will still be too few. Our losses too great. We _need_ more time. _She_ is the means of achieving that if she can eliminate Behemoh and the Simurgh."

" _Might._ She _might_ be. Which is a rather big _might_ given the Simurgh's track record with those we've deemed ' _important'_. As it stands, the one you gathered from under Coil's base is a weapon in and of itself we can utilize, control, _and_ eliminate. With that, and one destroyed Endbringer, quit while you're ahead Alexandria! Or you might just end up replacing Leviathan with something far worse."

"We have a _chance!"_ She _hissed._ "A chance to _win_ which is more than what we ever had before! We have resigned ourselves, _you_ above all, to _die_ fighting Scion. You think I don't see that?"

Doctor Mother stood, leaning on the conference table. "What I see, is an unstable _child_ with the power to flatten a city, possibly a state, or more. What I see, is the fact that this is a power, an _agent,_ that is _known_ to be sentient. What _I_ see is that she is dangerous beyond almost any cape we know of! What _I see_ is that just the same as you wish to use her, so could _others_. Not the least of which is both her agent, the Simurgh, and even Jack Slash, who exists at our sufferance and by necessity."

Alexandria shook her head. "She is too valuable. What she can _do_ outweighs the risk! And I _know_ Duncan and David would be right here next to me in agreement."

Doctor Mother glared. "This is unlike you, Rebecca _._ You more easily than most can see the bigger picture of things."

"I _am._ It's _you_ that isn't seeing the bigger picture!"

"We can't _control_ her. We have no guarantee-"

"You don't have one for _me_ either." David spoke, marching in through an actual _door_. Yes, they do exist in this place. "Should I assume you discuss killing _me_ during those weekly card nights I don't show up for?"

Doctor Mother shook her head. "You're a _known_ factor. Your loyalty and more importantly, your _stability_ is beyond question. Hers isn't. As I said, in your desperation for this shiny new gun you aren't realizing that what you're holding might very well have a timer set to explode."

Eidolon crossed his arms, the green robes of his costume all but hiding his hands entirely. "You're dictating your action on a _possibility_. Its-"

" _Exactly_ what we've been doing!" She snarled "We stopped you and Eidolon from killing Manton after Hero's death because he _might_ prove useful against Scion. We've given people powers because they _might_ help in the final battle. We allowed the situation in the Bay to escalate because it _might_ have given us useful data. Just as I am acting on the possibility she _might_ be a threat, you two are making your _own_ assumptions! She _might_ be capable of fighting Scion. We _might_ be able to control her. We _might_ be able to help her, the Simurgh _might_ not take control of her. We are _all_ utilizing the same size of brushes to paint these _might's_ and _maybe's_! So let us cease pretending that _any_ of us are any less _blind_ than the other party! We're all fumbling like fools in the dark."

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "It's too risky given what we are planning for! You're right. We _can't_ continue with the status quo. But whilst you two are ready to throw aside the plans we have worked on and tried to buoy _despite_ all the problems facing it for the last decade on a _Maybe I_ am not quite so convinced of your little one-girl-Messiah."

"Her agent is _sentient_ …" The Number Man calmly put in. "For all we know it could be an entirely _new_ Entity in and of itself being born. Something to replace Eden. We could very well be dealing with _two_ Entities rather than just Scion given how quickly her powers are escalating. We are the 'foremost experts' on the entities and we still know virtually _nothing_ about them. Given that… It… might genuinely be best to eliminate her before that possibility manifests. " He finished hesitantly, no doubt running the numbers through his head.

"If that's true, then we're all dead anyway. Because that means that, for all our effort, Scion would just jump back after a decade or two from a new agent. Might as well gamble with the future that gives us a shot." David shot back. "All or nothing."

"That's not how we do things." Doctor Mother said, rubbing at her temples.

"Enough." Number Man spoke, shaking his head, as though trying to gather his thoughts. "This isn't something we can decide right now! We _all_ need to think on the pros and cons."

"There's nothing to think about." David spoke. "I've already made my decision. With or without you." The world's most powerful cape looked to Contessa. "I know you don't agree with us. But I'm asking you, as a friend, Contessa. Tell me _one_ thing that can set me on the right track to getting her back faster."

Contessa took a breath, looking at the two of them. "I'll do you one better"

Finally, she stood up. Looking to Doctor Mother and Number Man.

"Think of your pros and cons. Before we reach the last steps… that's when we'll decide, whatever it is."

She looked back to Alexandria and Eidolon, a temporary truce between them and Doctor Mother now established with a few simple words.

"Come with me." She finally offered.

(X)

When she, David, and Contessa left the portal it was a mile above the ground, her arm around Contessa's waist, holding her aloft before they descended at the speed that was slightly slower than a free-fall so as not to suffocate the thinker with the combination of high speed and thin air.

The complication they found, half-way down… was the ash cloud.

Still thick with the carbonated fibres, the skies above Brockton Bay looked _sick_ and brown. David covered them in a paper-thin hard light force field to protect Contessa as they reached the grit.

The sun wasn't strong above the ash layer. The clouds were _black,_ heavy with rain. The sun could barely shine through. But the place _beneath_ the ash cloud seemed to be trapped in perpetual night, massive floodlights and emergency strips, even some of Dragon's Tinkertech drones were retrofitted with lights to give people _some_ kind of illumination in the city. All of them were gathering on the hillside rally-point. She could spy movement in the city itself, people slogging through the muck and the quagmire to get to the one place that had light in the dark. Calling to them like a light-house.

When she touched down, it was at the edge of the camp, she could already hear the chaos of... _everything._ The wounded, the mourning, the analysis. She felt the smallest twinge of guilt at having left Legend alone to deal with all of this but she smothered it quickly. He understood, she knew.

As she made her way through the camp, Contessa's hand brushed over her arm, drawing her attention.

"That one." She pointed. "Bring him."

Alexandria looked, finding Weld, holding down another Brute rated cape as the man thrashed in pain while the doctor's worked on him.

She looked. "Weld."

The metal Case 53 looked up, looking for all intents and purposes as though he was ready to stand at attention and snap a salute before he realized he still had to hold down the cape.

"Yes Ma'am!?"

"As soon as you're done come find me. We have work to do."

"Yes Ma'am."

She kept walking, turning to look at Contessa. "How many more will you need?"

"Frankly, I could do this on my own, but considering how strange the path is acting, I am utilizing the 'fastest' path. Just to make certain she doesn't develop a full immunity half way through. For this we'll need a few people. There is another that can help, she's out of the state." She turned to Eidolon. "Go to Philadelphia. On the street corner of fifth and Roosevelt across the street from a police station. There'll be two parahumans there, we just need the younger girl. Convince her to help. It won't be hard." She smirked. "Even for you."

"Suppose I needed to work on my charm..." David answered before he turned and began walking, already charging a teleportation power.

Contessa turned, going somewhere else.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Legend." She answered. "He is better at calling for volunteers than you. Go and find Militia. We'll need her ability to remember."

She was confused by that, but she'd long since learned not to question the power of the Path. Contessa managed to escape _Grey Boy_ once with nothing more than a hair-pin and a tin tea-cup.

She kept walking, moving now towards the command tent.

When she got there, it was to the sight of all the Thinkers with their faces buried into data streams and monitor wombs. All trying to do what they did best. _Think_.

Militia was there, standing on shaking legs, in an _unbelievable_ amount of pain. The only reason she was keeping herself on her own two feet is because she feared another crisis would break out any second now.

Alexandria walked up to her side.

"Ma'am." Hannah breathed, fingers clenched so hard on the desk her knuckles were white, she could see the veins throbbing along her temple.

Inexperience always made it so much worse.

"Come on" She said. "Let's get you to Panacea or Othala."

"I have to-"

"It wasn't a request, Militia. The world won't end while you go and get an aspirin."

"You sure?"

The sad part was, she wasn't joking.

Alexandria nodded at the one time Ward. "Yes, come."

She turned and came face to face with a little blond girl that looked just as haggard, just as irritated and stressed.

As of an hour ago, her latest and by far most irritating inductee into the Wards Program...

Insight.

"Alright…" She bit out, hissing in a voice low enough as to give them some semblance of privacy by the sheer amount of _noise_ in the camp. "You know _a lot_ more than you're letting on. So unless you want me telling everyone that'll listen that you're holding out on us and breaking the Truce, _we_ are going to _talk._ Now."

Alexandria's lip curled upward in a sneer.

As if this day needed to get anymore complicated...

(X)

She was in _one_ place.

All of her, each piece, fragment, _shards,_ were in one place. One place for each. The million voices had become quiet, a hundred thousand eyes had gone blind, the raging storm of anger had sputtered and died with a whimper.

One was drowned in mist, cradled in forest of trees and ghosts. Another lay succumbed to peaceful dark, held in the arms of a false angel. Still another dwelled above the clouds, peering into antediluvian eyes, hearing the whispers of an unfathomably ancient speech.

Here, this one, right now was by the sea. A beacon in the fog, a place where souls came, flocking for a place to rest their _ailing_ minds.

A warrior from a faraway land with a sword he called an heirloom. A woman afflicted by the Curse. A callous magician. An old wandering merchant who had lived to see the giants. An apprentice who could not count on her master. A woman who had an eye for stones. A fugitive who built ladders. A map maker. A crestfallen. A fraud. A blacksmith. A merchant. And a cat.

And still there were more. She could see their footsteps. See the traces of souls that were there, but not there all the same. Like her.

A Masterless Knight. A woman with a will of iron. A Drifting Swordsman. The one with a heart of steel.

But there was something else. Someone else.

The woman. The one in green robes.

She looked out to sea, looking down at the coming and going of the tides, leaning over the edge like a playful toddler who didn't know the danger. As though she was contemplating jumping in.

Taylor opened her mouth, but her voice was barely audible, a thin, keening little sound that was swallowed by the crash of the waves above.

"Are you lost, little shard?" The green woman asked, not bothering to turn her eyes from the sea. "Do not be frightened. Once more you will be whole in time."

She didn't understand.

But there was so much she didn't understand anymore… so much she couldn't remember.

"And you will return home once it's done. For one's soul to survive a shattering... your's must have been a most resilient soul indeed."

She finally turned, green robes caught in the ocean wind. She looked to the soul of this young girl. One that was nearly transparent, even to her eyes. The eyes that could peer through the fog of life.

The soul was timid under her eyes. Frightened.

"Do not be frightened little shard. " She repeated, holding out her hand. "Come. I will guide you home…"


	55. 8-2

**8.2**

 _Aisha Labourne_

The people moved like a bunch of zombies. She sat by the wall, watching them all begin to file out, police and PRT foot-troopers escorting them. She and Mr. H were in section G, she'd been hitching a ride with him to visit Taylor when the sirens went off.

Quiet guy, but kinda nice, offered to buy her a soda when they stopped at the gas station.

They'd heard the sounds outside. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if assholes over in New York had heard the sounds outside. Thunder, rain, waves, explosions, and God only knew what that high pitched _shriek_ had been.

She stood there, rubbing her legs that had all but fallen asleep in the cramped shelters. She and Mr. H had both tried to call, him Taylor and her trying to call Brian.

Between the storm and the rain and the sheer _thickness_ of the Fortress shelters that were meant to survive freakin _Behemoth_ levels of radiation neither of them were able to get calls out. And walking out of a shelter to make a call was _beyond_ stupid. Endbringer Shelters were _huge,_ five stories underground, each about five hundred square yards. But they had a _limit._ And once that limit was reached those big, massive doors weren't opening for anyone.

So here they were. Waiting. Him for Taylor and her for Brian and Taylor. They were both capes, and her brother was stupid enough to volunteer for this crap because of 'reasons' and it was,'t not like the PRT was gonna let Tay sit this one out either.

Danny fingered his phone, trying to _will_ signal bars to appear on the shining little blue screen.

He looked to her. "How're you feelin?"

She shrugged and smirked "Could be better. Could be worse-" She was about to open her mouth and say that ' _At least I'm not those guys out there'_ when she stopped herself, preventing _both_ feet from ending up in her mouth.

He nodded. "Yeah umm… Look I gotta look for Taylor so as soon as we get out of here…" He paused, trailing off. "After I find her I'll take you wherever you want to go but. Taylor first."

She nodded. "Yeah, sure." Not like she'd go back to her mom. And Brian was a big boy… he'd be fine. Hell, he'd be finding her, not the other way around.

"Section G, open it up!" She heard a voice just beyond the walls. She perked up, looking as the hard, five foot thick tinker-tech plastic door was opened.

As one, all the people stood up, ready to start leaving before the PRT troopers stopped them.

"Please remain seated ladies and gentlemen. We will shortly begin the process of allowing you all to leave. But for the time being we're only for one specific individual." The trooper paused looking at a piece of paper. "Specifically a Mr. Daniel Hebert. Mr. Daniel Hebert if you are in he-"

"I- I'm Daniel Hebert." Mr. H. stood up suddenly, raising his arm.

The trooped beckoned him closer. "Sir. Please come with us."

She half expected him to start moving. He reached back and took her hand instead, pulling her by the hand as he negotiated his way through the crowded room.

"What's going on?"

"No idea sir. They just told me to come down here and get you."

"Get me for what? Is…" He stopped, evidently realizing that he was about to say his daughter's identity, no matter _what_ he called her in a room full of two-hundred plus strangers.

The trooper shook his head. "No idea sir. Above my paygrade." He turned and began to march out, Danny and Aisha following, all the other troopers making a hole in the crowd for them.

As they made it up to the first level, and out to the exit, Aisha noticed that the crowd had stopped moving almost entirely. Must have been a hell of a holdup outside.

"Here, put these on." One of the guards that had been waiting near the entrance shoved some raincoats into their chests. Aisha put it on, so did Mr. H. They could _hear_ the hiss of the rain over nearly all other sounds out there, even the people, and the waves and even the helicopters.

When they finally made it outside, Aisha finally noticed why everyone had stopped.

Well… Because everyone had stopped. They were all just stopped dead, staring at something in the city.

So was Mr. H apparently, given that she smacked right into his back when he stopped moving.

 _Jeez what the hell is up… with…_

All the thoughts fled her mind as she found what exactly everyone was staring at…

It… was...

(X)

 _Insight_

Leviathan… Leviathan buried up to his chest in ash and the near shredded bodies of the capes Taylor had brought back to life. A grim macabre cairn to monumentalize the very _spot_ where he'd finally died.

At the foot of this place was the woman, the one Alexandria had pulled out of thin air. The Thinker that apparently had the superpower of logistics down to a bloody science given how she was, quite literally, ordering everyone with an efficiency she, and everyone else, considered completely inhuman.

She was definitely some kind of Pre-cog. Or a super-Thinker with some kind of 'super planning'. She'd heard that Accord fellow had something like this. Maybe she had something similar.

It was surprising to find out that Alexandria only knew a _little_ more than she did. A very little more. The reason she'd gotten the opposite impression was because of the confidence she'd picked up in her body language.

The only reason that confidence existed was because of the woman with the fedora hat. Whoever she was, Alexandria trusted that she'd be able to find out _exactly_ where Taylor was and very likely what happened to her.

Given what she'd seen so far, her confidence was rightly placed.

The woman had started assembling teams from seemingly random amongst the volunteers. Legend had gotten to step forward. Teams of two, three, sometimes four. The Truce was still in effect but to see established teams of heroes and villains broken up and grouped together with strangers that they'd never met before today, and waiting long intervals, sometimes as long as fifteen minutes, to send them off had made her have doubts at first.

But then as the calls came in and the woman simply answered her phone, followed by hanging up and a second later getting another call, as if timed, telling them exactly what they had to do and how they had to combine their powers to achieve whatever results they were looking for, all the while spitting out coordinates to new teams as though she plucked them out of mid air. Definitely some kind of super planner combined with a pre-cog. That's the only explanation she had for it.

The question her power had to answer was _why_.

They were looking for Taylor, obviously, but this didn't make sense.

At first she thought the woman was just tossing as many capes out there to look as she could. But that obviously didn't hold up with her giving specific instructions in phone calls later.

But then why was she sending them out to so many different places at once?

The only explanation her power was offering didn't make any sense, that Taylor was somehow _in_ all these places simultaneously.

Unless she was pulled apart by a hundred horses, that made absolutely zero sense. Even for all the usual nonsense she had to filter through.

She bit at her nails, equal parts irritated, anxious, curious, and worried. "Goddamnit. Figure this out Lisa."

When the fedora wearing woman exchanged some words with Alexandria, she saw the woman call to Miss Militia and look to her.

Looks like she was just paired up with someone.

Now if she could just figure out what the hell they had to _do_ …

(X)

 _Weld_

Weld slogged himself through the muck and the grime of filthy, flooded streets.

His progress was slow, the only thing that helped him was his ability to scale over obstacles like debris and ruined buildings. Using his armband to navigate to the coordinates that he'd been given.

It wasn't as bad as Leviathan's torrential storm. But slogging through waist deep water was _still_ slogging through waist deep water. It was slow at the best of times.

Even during the ash storm and the dark when he'd actually been rushing to get away with everyone else; he didn't manage to run fast enough. He actually had to be teleported by some Mover he didn't even know. If not for that timely save, the pyroclastic-like dark fog would have caught up with him well before the line of strange silver Knights.

Could he have survived it? He wasn't sure. Whatever Taylor had done had killed _Leviathan_.

He was tough, but he wasn't Endbringer tough.

As he made his way through the city, it was decidedly odd that he was the only one that Thinker woman had sent off alone. A lot of others had been paired off, but apparently this job just needed a Brute or something.

Of course, he had… no real idea what the hell he was doing out here but he'd call in once he made it to the coordinates for more instructions.

As he began climbing the hill to Concord Heights, the incline was a welcome sight. An island in a sea of garbage and water.

Finally he could move like a normal person again.

He made his way up the hill, finding houses with the windows shattered and the insides all a mess. Leviathan's waves had been more than tall enough to get here.

When he made it to the tallest point, the metal Case-53 looked around, searching. He double checked his armband. Yup, he was at the right and proper coordinates.

He moved to reach into his gear to call back to the HQ, who's spotlights he could see from here through the faux night.

He waited, listening for a response when his eye caught something along his periphery.

He turned, like… a heat mirage in the distance but up close instead… there was just… something there, in the air.

He reached for it, looking to touch the thing with his bare hand.

As his fingers brushed over the strange distortion he felt a strange warmth on the metal that was his flesh

" _Case 53s have to deal with people being afraid of them, or treating them differently. So yeah. I'm asking."_

If the voice wouldn't have been enough to startle him enough to jump, the sudden sight of Taylor, standing not two feet away from him certainly would have done the trick.

"Ta-"

He stopped, something was wrong.

Taylor was nearly transparent, her body made out of wispy, thin trails of white smoke, vaguely taking the shape of her armor. If not for her voice, he would have just thought her to simply be some cape like the Empire guy Fog.

He stared at her, and she at him.

" _What's wrong? Why don't you answer?"_

 _Answer?_

"Taylor… do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?"

She said nothing for a time. When she turned away and looked around, he couldn't tell if it was curiosity or fear in her body language.

" _Was Browbeat afraid? Or resentful? Is that why he left?"_

 _Browbeat?!_

"Taylor… I'm not Browbeat… I'm Weld…" He said slowly. "Do you remember me Taylor?"

She looked to him, as though just realizing he was there.

" _Case 53s have to deal with people being afraid of them, or treating them differently. So yeah. I'm asking."_

He shook his head, confused, before he remembered where he'd heard this before.

He thought, trying to remember how he answered.

"Yeah… well… I have it easier than you? I don't remember anything 'before' so there isn't a _different_ for me."

" _What was your first memory?"_

"I…" He paused, unsure if this is what he should be doing. What the hell was wrong with her? "I woke up in a drug house in Foxborough. The dealers tried to shoot me. I punched em."

" _You...You…"_

She paused and for a second he thought he'd done something wrong.

" _You killed…"_ She said. _Said_. Didn't ask…

" _I… I remember you… I remember…_ " She paused, one hand rising to what he could only guess was her head.

" _Weld… your name is Weld…"_

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah that's good Taylor! That's me."

Her head bowed, staring at the ground. He couldn't be sure if she even noticed the rain.

When she glowed, he was caught just as surprised as when she appeared, and the next thing he knew she was gone, completely disappearing.

Except… for a tiny glow.

A sliver, no bigger than a fingernail… it was on the ground, glowing like a fluorescent bulb.

He reached down, hand hovering over the light, unsure of what to do.

When he finally touched it, being as delicate as possible in his grip in order to pick it up, he was surprised that it felt warm. Not just...warm on his skin. That was simple. His body could measure temperature like any other. Perhaps even better considering the nature of metal.

But… beyond that. Like sitting by a fire. It wasn't sensation. It was emotion.

The little fragment seemed like a flame, fluttering and flickering. He was almost terrified the rain was going to snuff it out.

He cupped his hands over it, the tiny shard and rushed into the nearest house, looking to get out of the rain. He'd call for a Mover to get them there. No way was he gonna risk her by slogging through the city with her like this.

(X)

The fog was thick, she could not have seen beyond her own hand if she had the mind to try

As it was, her mind was muddled in a fog just as thick, confused and disoriented, wandering listlessly in the thick forest.

She listened, heard sounds, the crunching of feet on grass, the snaps of twigs. But she could see nothing, found nothing.

She didn't need rest. Not now. Not like this. But she did not know what else to do. Did not know where she could go.

She found something. A tree that looked like a wall at the end of the path.

She sat at the base of it, her memories and thoughts… they were blank.

Her memory was nothing more than shards of cracked glass, out of context, faces and places that _felt_ as though they should _be_ significant but weren't… they were nothing.

Melting away like wax, the features dripping off of faces.

Her past. Her future.

Her very light.

 _None_ had meaning.

And… she didn't even care…

She held no purpose no place or reason for even existing…

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. The sun had not moved from its place in the sky… but… it felt so much longer than that…

She tried to count. Tried to remember what it was to count.

Numbers, how many numbers had to pass by before the sun would move?

But her thoughts were struggling through mud, rushing headlong into walls of missing memory.

When she heard footsteps she didn't even look up from her feet.

"Confound it. Got another one of the damn things up here."

She heard the words, and struggled to think of what they meant, to try and remember who was talking, or to even remember the voice.

When her vision of her feet was abruptly interrupted by blue, her attention was finally brought out of the effort of counting.

"Oh for god's sake."

The blue pulled away and she followed the pretty color back with her eyes.

It was a sword, big, wide and very very blue, the tip drawing away from her as the blade was placed on someone's shoulder.

It was a man. She remembered that… and he had a beard, and a helmet.

She remembered all those things and what they were.

But the clothes… she could not remember what they were called. But she did remember that it was… weird. She hadn't seen someone wearing clothes like his. Was he important? Is that why he dressed weird?

Important people dressed weird.

She heard more footsteps, "What is it Benhart?"

Another voice. Not a man… a… girl…

She was a girl too!

But she was confused. The girl had a voice of a girl, like her memory said she should but her face was stern and sharp and it had a beard and mustache, like the man with the pretty blue sword.

She was also very pale...

She also had a very pointy hat...

"Another fog ghost, only this one doesn't have the courtesy to die a second time when its stabbed."

A ghost. She knew what ghost's were… maybe. Were there ghosts here? Were they angry?

"Odd." The pale-man-woman said before turning to look over her shoulder. "Do you have any ideas? It's sitting in front of the door."

"Maybe try asking nicely?"

Another voice. That was two now… no… no that was wrong…"

When she found the… third? Yes. Yes the third! That's what he was. A third voice-

It was a man, like the first one. She couldn't see his face though. He had a helmet on. Was that rude of him?

His clothes were made of metal. Metal with green. Weird like the first man with the beard.

Maybe he was important too.

"You can't be serious." The woman said incredulously.

The man in the armor moved his shoulders, then, stepped closer. He moved his hand. Waving maybe?

"Excuse me. But… you're sitting in front of the door."

Door… a door.

She looked up, up, and behind her.

Wasn't this a tree?

It looked like a tree…

Or was she remembering it wrong?

"Yes. That door. Could you let us pass?"

She looked back at the armored man. Was he smiling? It felt like he was smiling.

Oh… she was in the way…

She moved to the side… and sat back down.

"Thank you." He said before looking to the others. "See. That wasn't so hard."

The bearded man snorted. "Yer sayin that now. We'll see how pleased ye are when the wee ghost jumps up with some thrice damned ghost dagger and stabs ye, or curses, ye, or sets ye on fire, or whatever means of killing she's got."

Where are these ghosts he was talking about?

The other man waved him off, stepping forward to where she'd been sitting. He pulled a ring from his pocket, placing it on a place in the tree's trunk.

Then, just like that, the tree split down the middle and began to pull open.

As it opened, the bearded man-woman stepped forward, so did the one with the pretty sword, both walking through it to the place beyond.

The one with the armor stayed though.

It was the woman who noticed after she'd stepped… she couldn't remember the number of steps.

"What are you do- Oh no. No. You are not-."

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Creighton. Or would you prefer that snake Pate? Or did the blows to the head finally knock out your sense?"

"Oh come on. Those two were clearly crazy. She's not so bad!"

"Which you definitively know after three sentences? Name _one_ thing in this forest that hasn't tried to kill us!"

"Vengarl!"

…

"The head… the head with _no limbs_. The one who's headless body _did_ infact try to kill us the very next day in the ruins?"

"Now you're just being unfair."

"You know what, fine If she murders you in your sleep I might just decide to help her, you've more than earned it."

"I'll help them both." The bearded one shouted as he kept marching ahead. "Bloody idiot."

The armored man ignored them, stepped closer and knelt down. Right in front of her.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

A name…

Does she have a name?

She… she should… she did…

"Ta-Taylor…"

My… my voice.

I hadn't remembered the sound of my own voice…

"My name is Taylor."

I… I felt like he was smiling. But it was a sad one.

"At least you know your own name... You're different the other spirits we've found in these woods."

"...I… don't know. I… don't remember others… just me."

"Hmm. Do you need a place to go?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know anything…" I muttered, my memory as empty as the fog as I clutched at my head. Don't make me think. It was easier to not think. Easier to not care...

"Come with me then." I look at his hand.

When I grasp his hand… I look into his helmet, seeing just the barest hint of his eyes, finding them crinkled into a kind smile.

"Just follow behind me, and don't mind them." He indicated to the two bickering swordsmen. "Trustworthy as they come."

She stood and followed.

And at the same time, somewhere else, she followed someone else, a woman in robes of forest green who grasped and plucked at the shards of her mind and soul and pulled them close, slowly making her whole, piece by piece, bit by bit as she, the pieces of her, wandered through these wretched unraveled kingdoms.


	56. 8-3

**8.3**

The Queen of Drangleic

The black rainclouds over the castle poured out their fury. The droplets sounded like a million little arrows striking the palace walls and ceiling, bouncing off the stained glass windows that depicted the chronicles of the kingdom's lifetime.

So much history. So many small glories that slipped away from them one after another. Piece by piece. Inconsequential at the time, but each one building on one another, piece by piece, until the Kingdom was a shadow of its former self.

It was difficult to determine what the first blow had been. When exactly it had changed. What the turning point was.

But… ultimately… whenever she thought of it, she could only imagine a single point as the one that turned their fortunes forever. The one that began the steady, inexorable decline of this, her Kingdom.

The day Raime was exiled, declared a traitor onto the realm.

That was the day the Kingdom lost its sword. The day the battles against the Giant's became harder to win, when the pitched struggles had turned into defeats, and the vigor and life seemed to drain from her once proud and powerful husband.

The day he could no longer carry the weight of his Soul…

The day she, Nashandra, took a step towards victory.

It was a bitter thought that… the one that told her in an insidious, hateful whisper that… had Raime won… had he succeeded in his venture… that the Kingdom would have survived. That it would have been better… even though she was the one that told Vendrick of the secret across the sea. She was the one that helped him create the Golems. She was the one that gave him the ambition, the drive, the strength to forge this… this wretched Kingdom and subdue all others.

She, Nashandra, made him King. She did.

And after all that… after all the effort, all the time and planning, all the sacrifice…

He never took it… He never took the true throne.

Worse, he denied her the chance to take it. The chance to do what he never did…

Ascend to a place worthy of herself…

Now he was hidden away. Protected by the mistresses of song, the guardians of the dead, phantoms of lords and kings past, and his ever loyal shield. A golden fool that followed him like a lost mongrel.

She was powerful. She was a daughter of the Abyss. But she… could. Not. Reach. Him.

It was a bitter pill to say the very least.

She could not take what was hers by right.

These were the thoughts that had plagued her for a thousand years… the regrets and seething hatreds that smothered any flicker of love or affection that may have ever existed in her heart for her would be king.

She knew of everything that transpired in the Kingdom. Her eyes and ears were everywhere. And she knew there was one. One out there, now, who fashioned himself the next Monarch, guided by the hand of her desperate enemy.

She knew all of this. And so she knew, that something… had changed.

Something new, shards, pieces of something scattered across the land come from a… different place.

One was here.

Right here within this castle.

When she found it, she was… perplexed.

She puzzled over this thing, this anomaly, tasting its soul, its essence, pulling at its strings even as the little phantom shard whimpered in confusion and fear.

When she received an answer, her confusion grew to amusement.

 _Sister…_

She grinned, a smile of malice.

She received an answer, a flicker of thought, of emotion. She could recognize the touch of Nadalia upon her soul, even as she discarded the thoughts and pieces of the mortal that tried to make itself known, thinking itself important enough to warrant her attention, disregarding the emotions and memories held within this little sliver, focusing only on her sister.

 _"I was under the impression you were dead… but are now bound to a mortal instead. And such a frail little soul. You have fallen far sister. Such a shame."_

She received her answer. One that amused her all the more.

 _"You want this one back? You always were one of whims and fancies. Why does this little mote of dust concern you so?"_

She grinned, taking the small shard in hand, manipulating and breaking it further to force it back into its crystalline form, hearing the fragment of the soul scream under her grasp. How easy it is to make one squirm and suffer…

She heard it cry for her mother.

A second later, surprisingly, she felt… cold. A sensation of primal fear running down her spine that reminded her that this was her eldest sister for a very good reason…

And she was not quite so close to dead… that she hadn't fallen quite so far as she originally thought.

The amusement vanished, replaced by irritation and jealousy, that the most imbecilic, the most barbaric, of them was blessed with such strength.

It made her seethe. She would have such inconceivable strength when she did nothing with it. Put it to such little use. It was insulting. It was despicable. It drove Nashandra insane.

 _"And tell me."_ She continued with a snarl. _"What is it that you will do for me Sister? I could very well crush this little soul and not play courier for you. Much less wet nurse for this mortal..._

When the answer came, it was as though her sister's full attention turned on her, just for a moment as she delivered her clear warning, feeling her grip over her mind, even as she tried to subtly resist the force of the thoughts.

 _ **"Do not...Push. Me. Further."**_

She scowled and inside her mouth her teeth were gritting. She did fear Nadalia. It was painful to admit but it was true. She was the smallest fragment. The weakest. To compare herself to Nadalia was to compare a mound of dirt to a mountain.

Some of their other siblings in years long past, before they realized just how little ambition she had, feared that Nadalia would consume them all… assimilate them, the smallest pieces into her being. Snuffing them out like an infinitesimal flame before a torrent.

Elana had certainly lent credibility to such a fear… Her fleeing underground to gather strength from her King and that Dragon could not have come soon enough for most of their siblings.

Another fool… She would never be able to overpass the countless millennia of solitude their Father endured to the short, albeit seething, burst of wrath when he was awakened and tortured by his progeny.

Her strength, Nashandra's strength, was in her mind, her cunning. Nadalia was too… erratic. Overreactive. Insane. Given to simple whims.

But… in small doses… she could be maneuvered. Like a rabid dog set loose into a fighting pit...

 _"Fair is fair sister. If you wish my help, you will offer me something in return, or not receive it at all. And what would happen to this little thing I wonder? Left to rot here… tossed into the refuse with the depraved and toxic… Or into the copse filled with the Hollowed and tortured? Or perhaps locked away where the Sinner resides. Or even amongst the withering ruin of Tseldora. You do not possess the power here anymore my dear sister. I do."_

There was a moment of silence, before her sister answered, and the scowl that had decorated her inhumanly beautiful features transformed into the smallest of smirks as she giggled to herself.

(X)

Missy Biron

Vista hopped on debris and cars like one would hop on rocks in a stream. Beside her, Kid Win hovered on his board as they made way through the quagmire. The young girl did her best to stay focused on the ruined building ahead of them. PRT HQ, which is somehow still standing.

Got to credit Foundation. She knows how to build them…

"I wonder why they are sending us here to HQ?" Chris said as he avoided an upturned truck. Vista remained quiet.

Leviathan was killed by Taylor. Aegis was dead. Velocity dead. Glory Girl dead. And Taylor…

She didn't know what had happened with Taylor. Whatever it was it gave her the power to kill Leviathan. Kill an Endbringer. Something even Scion apparently couldn't do.

She knew why a lot of capes practically jumped head first to volunteer to look for her. She was now the most valuable life on the eastern seaboard, hell, she was the most valuable life on the planet.

For her part… it was more complicated than that.

She just didn't know why they sent her and Chris to the PRT HQ.

"Think anyone got caught inside?" Chris asked as they approached the ziggurat-esque headquarters.

A fair question, evacuation of PRT troopers further inland had already started before all of the volunteer capes had even arrived but… still. Even the capes themselves had to scramble to get out with the suddenness of Leviathan's wave.

All the windows were completely destroyed. There was nothing left but empty cavities.

The first floor looked flooded out. Furniture no longer in their spots. This would take months to repair and renovate.

"I'll head through the first floor, see if I can get to the power room and make sure nothing screwed with the backup systems."

She nodded, and as he hovered into the first floor, she shortened the distance between herself and the second story as Chris levitated above the water on his board. Water must be two or three feet high now.

When she climbed through the second story window, even here, there was water, almost a foot deep, unable to properly escape due to the isolated nature of the building's construction. Each floor isolated from the others in case of a release of some kind of tinker tech nerve gas or other kind of attack. It would give the people on other floors time to either evacuate or take countermeasures. The only areas that connected the floors were of course, the stairs and elevators, but those parts of the building were equally cordoned off as much as they reasonably could be.

She hopped down into the water and began to wade through it, feeling the seawater soak into her costume, again. At this rate, she was going to catch pneumonia.

She put that thought out of her mind as her helmet flashlights flickered on, and she began to search.

She found office after office, room after room, moving with rapid speed as she warped space to cut down on her time. But there was nothing. The only room where she saw anything was one, with a floating body. She didn't bother to look and see who it was.

With a snap, the emergency lights came on, individual boxes on the walls turning on, allowing her the luxury of turning off her helmet camera.

Good job Chris.

She made it to the emergency stairs, a whitewash of water pouring out of the door as she opened it, nearly dragging her along in the current before she grabbed hold of the railing and pulled herself two or three steps up, escaping the small current she could liken to that of a water-park ride. No reply from Chris, so he hadn't found anything.

When she reached the third floor she was careful to place herself at a safe distance from the door before she opened it. Another rush of water, this one beginning to taper off after just a few seconds. With fewer windows on their more secure floor, less water seemed to have gotten in.

When she made it inside she found the server room first, its delicate electronics no doubt completely ruined. She began to take a mental tally of what else was up here. The Ward's rooms, the Protectorate on-base apartments she knew were only being used by Mouse Protector and Miss Militia.

She decided to make her way to the Wards rooms. If for no other reason as to see how much of her home survived…

She swiped her ID card, more grateful than ever for Chris being able to turn on the backup power so quickly.

When she walked in she was… surprised.

The force of the wave had knocked over quite a few things, lamps, books, things like that, along with their kitchen cabinets. Specifically, the whole set of upper kitchen cabinets. But outside of the water she let in now with the door open, the room was unflooded.

Everything looked out of place. Near destroyed. But, frankly, this was the best looking place in the whole building. She stepped inside and turned her head right to look at the living room space.

She gasped.

Right there. Right on the couch, or where the couch used to be.

 _"I'm gonna be getting a plan soon. Do you want me to include yo-"_

Missy stared, mouth agape in open confusion. "Kid… I found… something. Wards dorm."

"On the way. What is it?"

She opened her mouth. Trying to find the best way to phrase 'Taylor's ghost' without sounding like a stupid kid.

In the end, all she could come up with was, "You have to see it… yourself…"

"Immasupehero!" The spectre before her giggled, sitting on the couch and kicking her legs out like a schoolgirl.

'On my way.' She heard Chris say.

She stared, just watching the flickering smoke thing on the couch before she pulled on whatever courage she needed to step forward.

"Taylor?" Missy asked.

Then the apparition changed on the spot.

Taylor's memories. Or something… It changed. Before the apparition was giggling with delight, now she was huddled, arms wrapped around the knees.

 _"I want to go… leave..."_ Said the spectre.

"Go? Go where?" Missy thought.

 _"This is all… false… a smile to hide a sneer. It's a lie..."_

She opened her mouth, about to speak when she saw it turn, look at her.

 _"I stayed because of all of you."_ It said. _"I stayed because I don't want it to have all been a lie…"_

She was confused, unsure of what to do, or even how much of this was coherent and not just confused babbling.

"Ummm." She ventured, unsure of herself. "What didn't you want to be a lie?" She heard Chris' hoverboard long before he came into the room, kicking off the thing and catching it with a smooth, practiced motion.

"Mis-T-Taylor?" He breathed, as flatly surprised as she was.

 _'The reason for my happiness…"_

Missy took in what she said, beginning to piece together the whole.

Oh… Taylor…

"It wasn't a lie…" She said, emotion beginning to rise up in her throat. "Taylor… you were -are- our friend."

The ghost's head moved, tilting this way and that way.

Its words were a quiet thing… a whisper.

 _"No matter how beautiful… how comforting."_

The smoke that made up this ethereal form suddenly flickered, burning like an angry, bright flame that cast long and dark shadows across the room.

 _ **A lie will remain a lie!**_

The whisper had turned into a roar across her mind. But the words themselves, more than anything, made her physically wince. They carried such hatred… such sheer loathing for the mere thought that Missy couldn't think of a single instance in which she'd heard such raw emotion in anyone else before in her life.

The brightness dimmed, once more becoming 'normal'. As normal as one could consider a talking ghost anyway.

She reached forward touching the spirit, feeling her hand pass through as though she was touching nothing at all.

"It wasn't a lie…" She promised again, looking to Chris, who still seemed to be trying to let his mind catch up to this. "If we… if I ever made you feel that way I'm sorry. I should have gone to see you more. Should have done more… And when you get back… I'll make sure you know that. From me and everyone else. Promise Tay."

The phantom said nothing, its answer was to become little more than a speck of light on the remains of the Ward's living room couch.

(X)

Danny Hebert

"Do you know where these coordinates lead?" Yelled Danny as he looked up at the man holding him by his hands. "I can barely recognize anything!"

It was true. With the dark, the rain, the flooding and the fact that he was flying, the Bay seemed almost alien.

"I'm not sure." Legend shouted back. "We'll be there soon though." Legend responded, looking down at his arm. "The area we're going to is on a small rise, so thankfully it's not entirely flooded out, the water should only reach up to your ankles rather than your chest... Hopefully…" Danny looked back down at the swathe of destruction before him. It was… unreal. He heard of the sheer scale of damage Endbringers could cause, hell, there were still pictures of Behemoth's rampage across New York, the very first attack zone. Times Square was a heap of rubble and destroyed buildings, Central Park was a slagged wasteland, and Grand Central terminal had been torn in half.

But those had been pictures of a city he'd only lived in for a handful of years, to parts he'd seen only once or twice in his life.

To actually be here… to have your home like this…

And to think Taylor had gone out to fight the thing… He'd called PRT HQ of course, trying to get through the choked phone lines to no avail. To tell them that he did not consent to her fighting. He'd never even been close. And never had he detested her lack of a personal phone more than ever.

The thought that she'd been fighting the monster… even if she did manage to do what no one else could, kill it, made him sick.

Those hours in the shelter were the longest of his life. If he had his way, he would taken her and gotten her out of the city, PRT be damned.

When Legend started descending to a thicket of trees Danny had to wonder where exactly they were going. He couldn't really see anything but a solid wall of black that was the unlit ground.

When they finally came to just a handful of feet Danny's eyes widened in surprise.

A cemetery. They were in a cemetery.

"Do you know this place Daniel?" Asked Legend.

"My wife… she's buried here." Danny spoke softly, looking at the ground. The water was shallow, just reaching past the rim of his shoe. But the mud was thick and sucking him down.

The dark clouds overhead were just beginning to pass, and some rays of sun were breaking through the black rain-clouds and ashfall.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Legend replied sadly.

"Don't be… It was… a while ago." Danny looked at the blue-wearing hero. "So we're supposed to look around here?"

"That's what Con… Alexandria said, yes. If this is your wife's grave, then perhaps… we should visit it? We are looking for Taylor after all."

…

Danny remained silent. He hasn't been here almost since Taylor first became a Hero... giving Annette an update on Taylor's status.

He cried.

Nearly the latter half of his time here. He'd just cried. Staring at her name etched on the gravestone. And again on the way home.

He didn't like being here… he hated it, in truth. But he kept coming back. He always kept coming back. Annette had been the love of his life, and as painful as it was to see it, her headstone, again and again, knowing that this is all he had left of her. But… he had to keep seeing her. He couldn't explain it.

"Alright…" He nodded, hoping he'd have enough composure to not start bawling his eyes out in front of Legend of all people. "Let's go then."

As they made their way through the graveyard, Danny was dismayed to see several of the tombstones snapped and broken, the mausoleums split down their sides or caved in wherever the strongest waves hit them.

He started moving with a bit more urgency, a little more speed as he wondered at the fate of his wife's resting place.

When he got there, he felt his heart clench with pain, dropping into a pit in his stomach.

Annette's grave was shorn in half, the only letter's of her name he could see were the first two, 'An' and underneath, where it had her favorite quote 'We must become the change we wish to see' Only the first three words were there.

He reached the grave, not seeing the other half of it anywhere.

Legend seemed to catch on to the situation. "I'm sorry about this Mr. Hebert."

"Not your fault." He answered sincerely. "Gravestones can be rebuilt… no use crying over spilt milk, right?"

He looked around, finding nothing but more destroyed gravestones, mausoleums and snapped trees. He looked to Legend. "I don't see anything." He said.

"Let's split up and look around. If in five minutes we don't find anything we'll meet up back here and I'll call Alexandria. I know she wouldn't send us out here to not find anything."

He nodded. Seemed as sound a plan as he could measure.

Legend picked himself up, floating up and away, ten feet off the ground to search free of the ankle deep water.

Danny turned and started walking the other way.

He moved through the destroyed cemetery, panning his eyes around, irritated that he hadn't thought ahead and brought a flashlight or something.

He was about to turn around, walk back to Annette's grave, when a glimmer of light caught his eye, the barest edge of it peeking out from behind the walls of a mausoleum whose roof was destroyed by a fallen tree.

He moved forward, equal parts anxious and hesitant.

When he looked at the family name carved over the door, he realized he remembered this place.

It had been the day of the funeral. Taylor had hidden here, running from the coffin. He hadn't followed, not wanting to leave Annette as she was laid to rest. Emma, Kurt, and Lacey had gone after her. It was only after the service that he had found them, picking Taylor up as she kept crying, thanking Kurt and Lacey before Emma had gone back with Alan who had followed him.

When he rounded the corner… there she was.

There, but not there. A thin mirage of wispy silver smoke, it had form but few defining features.

"Taylor?" He asked, stepping forward, hesitating as his hands hovered, hesitant to touch her, unsure of what to do.

At the sound of his voice, the pantomime image seemed to curl in on itself further, whimpering.

"Legend!" He called, shouting into the faux night, and calling again when he got no answer.

Then, the Hero was there, flying over from wherever he'd been. How he'd managed to find him in the dark he had no idea.

"What's wro-" He stopped. "Oh…"

Legend, like Danny it seemed, was at a complete loss.

Taylor's ghost lay huddled in her corner hugging her legs, forehead resting on her knees as she cried.

"I- what do we do?" Danny asked, terrified of screwing this up, of somehow hurting her or making her disappear entirely.

Legend pressed his fingers to his communicator. "This is Legend, please put me through to-"

Danny heard the voice start to answer, unable to make out the words, but the tone and inflection made it out to be a woman, curt, to the point and seemingly answering Legend's questions before he could finish drawing a breath to to ask them.

"Okay then." The Hero responded, stepping forward around Danny and Taylor both to stand at her side.

"Taylor. Can you hear me?"

 _"Go away…"_

Her voice was thin, strange. It carried a duality he'd never quite heard before, as if both the voice of Taylor today and her younger self of a few years ago were both speaking the exact same words at the exact same time with the same inflection, tone, and emotion.

"Why? You don't want to be alone do you?"

She didn't answer.

"Your father is here. Don't you see that?" The hero said.

 _"No he's not."_

"Yes I am." He answered, kneeling in front of her, hoping she'd see him. _"_ I'm right here Taylor."

The ghost shook its head. _"No. Not here. Not here. Never here. Not with me."_

The words felt like a knife to his gut, and the pain on his features must have been visible given the look of sympathy Legend tossed his way.

"Why…" Legend paused, clearing his throat. "Why do you say that Taylor?"

 _"Mom. He stayed with Mom. Not here. Not with me…"_

"He's here now." Legend answered, kneeling beside him. "Your father is right here."

 _"Late."_ She said. _"Don't want him..."_

He felt like he was just punched in the gut.

"T-Tayl-"

 _"He… wasn't… there."_ She said, interrupting him, while still speaking to Legend. _"I needed him there and he wasn't…"_

She was still speaking past him, still speaking to Legend.

Was she… _ignoring him_?

He felt his face fall, the pain twisting his features as he struggled to hold back the tears he could feel burning at the back of his eyes.

Is this how she felt about him?

 _"So… I learned."_

"What did you learn Taylor?"

 _"To be without him."_ She said simply. _"Him… Emma… I… wanted them both to be there… but they weren't… so I learned to be without them."_

"I'm here now… Taylor." He knelt in front of her, reaching to touch her hands when he felt his fingers pass right through the wispy smoke. "Taylor I'm here now…" He pleaded.

Perhaps it was his voice. His insistence, or even the physical contact with this ghost like form, but whatever it was, it finally seemed to break through the haze. She lifted her head, staring at him with eyes that glimmered like white flame.

When she spoke… the soft whisper of her words, was nearly lost in the hiss of the rain…

For all that… it was still the hardest blow he'd ever felt in his life.

 _"But I don't need you anymore."_

Her ghost like form glimmered and vanished. Leaving behind nothing but a tiny, flickering shard as he felt his heart rip open.


	57. 8-4

**8.4**

 _ **The Ancient**_

 _The murk… shifts… and stirs._

 _Who stands before them? Who braved the Aerie of their lesser cousins?. Who ventured through the Shrine's Servants?_

 _They peer through the endless fog… and they see._

 _This one did not travel. This one was simply here._

 _As if lightning struck from the heavens. It appeared and was here. A shimmering piece of the whole._

 _It fumbles with its limbs. A hatchling in all but name..._

 _They watched and observed. Fathomlessly ancient eyes beheld this, a new curiosity. They drew closer, sifting through the fog, peering through the sliver of a fragment of a soul._

 _They breathed in the scent, tasting the essence of the spirit on their tongue._

 _And thus, they could see._

 _Grief._

 _Sorrow._

 _Struggle._

 _Joy._

 _Purpose._

 _Betrayal._

 _Anger._

 _Rage._

 _Fear._

 _Ecstasy._

 _Exhaustion._

 _Isolation._

 _Despair._

 _All of these..._

 _Such a frail thing. With a myriad of emotions and memories._

 _Yet, still only a fragment._

 _And there. Just beneath the surface, past the thin veneer._

 _Dark._

 _To have such taint and not be twisted. It must have been a powerful soul. One with a will of steel. A soul tested by adversity._

 _Their eyes passed over the shard, their wills tugged and plucked at the slivers of emotion, of self, taking what they could, extrapolating more information from this little curiosity, disassembling it even further into nothing but the barest sense of self, where they could see… peering into the fog, in hope of answers from fragmented memories._

 _And it finds it there… as always._

 _It, like everything else, wants._

 _For the curse of life, is the curse of want._

 _Her want was always the most valuable… and the most treacherous…_

 _It had led many astray. Driven them to madness…_

 _But so be it._

 _With a whisper of thought… it was done…_

 _They brought their eyes up, away from the sliver of a soul. Onto this one. The one that came from them._

 _She walked. Dressed in robes of green their daughter was._

 _There they could sense the other shards, other little fragments clinging to her like the fireflies of those created by the Dead One._

 _She did not speak, merely bowed once in respect before reaching forward and plucking this small thing. They gave a slight nod of the head as they breathed._

 _Then she was gone. The shard with her, allowing them to return to slumber, waiting for another to stand before them._

(X)

 _ **Emma Barnes**_

"They weren't kidding when they said Grantland Woods was the place to be." Mouse Protector commented. Even with the flooding, the homes were still largely intact, and while much of their lustre was lost in the thin beam of their flashlights, one could still see that this was a nice place to live. Really nice, even when putting them on standards that didn't include Nazis as neighbors.

"This? A-Are you sure this is right?" Emma asked suddenly, coming to a complete, startled stop as she stared at the Heroine in front of her.

Mouse Protector turned, smirking. "Yes!" She chirped. "I graduated my map-reading classes with a D plus! Of course I'm sure!" She let out a confident, boisterous laugh that seemed too cartoonish.

The humor fell a little flat when Emma continued staring at the place in front of them with the same look of a deer in the headlights.

Jennifer frowned, frankly their resident Psych-non-ward parahuman was the person she knew the least about. The main reason she was here was because she was the only Mover not dead or exhausted or off on some other call. And while she couldn't fly towards the area, she could get Miss Barnes back real fast once they were done… and get her to escape if it became necessary.

Emma Barnes might be the parahuman on base she knew the least about, but she was fairly sure that somewhere between teleporting out of Vegas with Strider and teleporting into the Bay, within that vast interim of time, the knowledge of Emma Barnes and Taylor Hebert going together like gunpowder and a lit match simply appeared in her mind through pure serendipity.

She looked at the girl, then back at the building. "You know the place?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah… but… Taylor… Taylor wouldn't come here!" She said. "This…"

Mouse Protector tilted her head. "Yeees?"

"Ummm… This is my house." She finally said.

"...Huh…" Jennifer grunted before shrugging. "Give her points for originality. If even half of what I'd heard about you and Taylor was true we never would have looked here."

"Sh-should we call back and double check?" She half asked.

Mouse Protector shook her head. "Nah. The big wigs wouldn't mix that up, especially not Alexandria, especially not in a way that just so happened to send you back to your house. Let's go in and check."

Emma sucked down a breath through her nostrils, moving through the knee deep water to make it towards her house, wondering why Taylor would be here, if she really was here at all...

When they made it to the door, Emma realized she didn't have her key, but she didn't need it. With a touch on the door Mouse Protector grabbed her hand, and a second later they'd teleported onto the other side of the wooden barrier.

The inside of the house was also flooded. Not as bad as outside, but even with the three steps on their front porch giving them some extra height there was a noticeable inch or so of water inside of her home, sloshing over the hardwood floors.

Emma looked down the hallway of her house. Completely dark, save for the illumination provided by Mouse Protector's flashlight.

There was only a few reasons she could imagine Taylor coming here. None of them good for her or her family.

She looked to the crystal that now hung from her neck, opaque and dull where before it was a clear white. Not quite a glow but certainly not like this…

The lady in white was tired. Silent. And she didn't know if the Knight's she'd used to stall the spreading Dark were gone forever or just recovering.

Taylor had killed Leviathan… she heard the murmurings and whispers at the Delany Town Center. Capes that were killed rising from the dead. Ashen idols that were used during the Outcry Incident appearing across the city like vengeful ghosts, screams and whispers straight into people's thoughts. And that wasn't even counting the promised death of her dark cloud.

If Taylor had come here to hurt her or her family Emma had few notions of anyone short of possibly Scion himself being able to stop it.

She followed Mouse Protector through the gloom, going room by room, searching everywhere, in closets and even the lower kitchen cabinets.

Taylor was small enough to fit in those… but… after the Locker… she might very well have killed anyone who would have tried to put her in there. Emma had seen and… re-lived the mere brush of those emotions enough to know that Taylor would never again enter any place even remotely similar under her own power.

Still… there was nothing. No ash, nothing moved or changed from what she could remember. Frankly, if not for the inch or two of water, her house wouldn't have even the faintest notion of something having gone wrong outside these walls.

"First floor seems clea-"

There was a flash, a wisp of something along her- their periphery before it was gone, vanishing as quickly as it had come.

Mouse Protector's flashlight darted to the right, back towards the house's main entrance and the stairway to the second story.

"You saw that too, right?"

Emma nodded, and Mouse Protector pulled out a collapsible rod from her utility belt, clicking it open. "Stay behind me."

They made their way closer, Mouse protector's eyes moving from the hallway to the stairs and up towards the second floor before slowly beginning to climb.

As her feet pulled out of the wet, dripping grounds, Emma realized that she hadn't heard any kind of splashing…

"Alright Red." The newly instated Protectorate commander breathed… "Not sure what it was that we saw but if anything dangerous happens you stay close to me. Do not run away. No matter what happens. You understand? I can get us both out of here before anything would even have a chance to blink, but only if I don't have to run down the room to chase you."

Emma nodded before Mouse Protector moved to finish climbing the stairs, rod in one hand, flashlight in another.

The upper floor was as dark as the lower one.

"Where's your room?" The Protectorate hero asked.

"Why?"

"If Taylor's here I doubt she'd be waiting in your parents room over yours. Or the guest room. Or the bathroom. Or the closet." She answered.

She turned and started walking, ahead of Mouse Protector, leading the way.

When she made it to her bedroom door, she opened it, with the same trepidation of someone opening a sarcophagus.

She… hears it before she sees it. As if the voice had been trapped behind these four walls. She knew something was wrong even before she saw Mouse Protector stiffen at the corner of her eyes.

The voice… the sound… its Taylor but…

She opens the door. And its there, a glimmering light, in her room, giggling and laughing, as she sits at the foot of her bed… the timbre of her voice… young… far too young.

"Okay… I'm officially weirded out now." Mouse Protector drawled before inching forward, turning off the flashlight and hooking it back onto her belt. "Taylor?"

But the spectre ignores her, still looking down at her lap as though she'd never been called at all.

Emma hovered by the doorway, as confused as the Protectorate Heroine as she listened to Taylor hum some idle tune.

Then, suddenly, she nearly jumped out of her skin as Taylor's high pitched voice called to her.

 _"Hey Ems-"_

She froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

 _"You wanna go to Rapid Falls? I wanna go but mom hasn't taken me, maybe you could talk to your dad and he'll take us. You think he'll take us? Do you think it'll be fun? Oh do you wanna go somewhere else? He'll take us if you ask for your birthday-"_

The words trailed off, fading in the wind, and Emma was left once more in confusion…

It wasn't the… sound of her voice, different as it was. It wasn't even the questions themselves. It was…

For over two years… Taylor's voice hadn't sounded like this. A series of rapid-fire questions, one after the other with barely a moment's breath in between. A motor-mouth with no filter.

The Taylor she knew… the Taylor she'd grown… to know… the one that she'd hammered relentlessly… she didn't talk like this. She measured every word, every sentence, with a deliberate care to make certain nothing in it could be used against her and her interactions could be kept as short as humanly possible.

The difference… had been gradual… something she'd barely even noticed when it first happened through the passage of the months and years. But… right now it was brought to such a sharp and rapid comparison… it was like comparing night and day.

"Taylor can you hear me at all? Do you know where you are?" Mouse Protector called.

 _"Can I do yours now Ems?"_

The Protectorate heroine tsked, "Damnit this is bad." Her hand rose up to her ear. "This is Mouse Protector. I've found Taylor but we're dealing with some Master/Stranger power I've - Yeah? Huh? You mind repeating that Dria?"

As Mouse Protector spoke into her earpiece Emma finally pulled together what courage she had and stepped through the door.

The Phantom moved then.

She… couldn't see a face… no eyes… no mouth. There was no face. But… she felt her smile… a smile she hadn't felt directed at her for a long… long time.

 _"Can I do yours now Ems?"_ The ghost repeated in its childlike voice.

She didn't know how to answer. Not knowing what the translucent Phantom was referring to.

"I…" She began, trying to explain. "I'm sorry…"

Those… that wasn't it. That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to say something else. Explain something else. Her apology… it had to come later. Had to be right. It had to be when Taylor could answer her… One way or the other...

She shook her head, sniffing as she blinked back the tears, a well of sadness pooling up in her gut as she tried to push it back down.

Suddenly, the spectre moved, shifted and changed, its smoke like tendrils losing all form before reforming at her side. She felt its strangely warm touch at her fingers, as though it was trying to grasp fingers too large for her hand.

 _"It's ok Emma. Your dad will be here! I'll stay til he comes. Don't cry."_

The tears glimmered in her eyes. "I… I don't understand I-"

 _"Don't cry Emma! I'll stay til your dad comes, I promise!"_

Suddenly… like a lightswitch there was a flicker of memory. An ember sparking the wick of a candle.

It had been… her first day. First day, or close enough at a new school… She'd made friends, met other kids… but then her dad had gotten into a minor car accident or something. He was late.

He was late… and the other kids came and went with their parents… none had stopped. None had noticed the increasing worry. The fear in her as the minutes past the time her daddy said he'd be there added up, and those minutes had slowly turned to hours where she grew increasingly more distraught.

Only one girl had stayed with her.

Even when her own mother came she didn't want to leave her there… leave her alone…

She feels the nausea burn at the back of her throat, a sick disgust welling up from her stomach as she remembers that it was a small act of kindness that had granted Taylor the _curse_ of knowing her… branded her with it.

The knowledge that Taylor would have been completely better off not showing her that courtesy... How, she rewarded her for it… in the end...

"I'm sorry!' She shouted, hoping that by sheer volume her voice would break through whatever this was. "None of it should have… I should have gone to you… I should have waited for you to get back! I shouldn't have gone to Sophia! I should have talked -"

Her voice cracked and broke.

The Phantom shifted again, standing in front of her now, hands cupped and held out as though she were holding both Emma's hands, which would have been entirely possible if Emma was still a similar height to this… child phantom.

Now her hands grasped nothing but empty air.

 _"You can always talk with me Emmy…"_ It said. And once more Emma got the impression of a smile. _"Because I'll always be right here for you."_

When the laughter came this time… the innocence… the carefree nature felt like nails through her gut. Glass across her brain. The acid that had been burning in the back of her throat came rushing up and she had to run, had to get out of there. Had to get away from this memory!

She made it two steps free of her room before her legs wobbled. Grasping onto the upper railing of the stairs, she retched over the side, dry heaves churning her guts with a pain that wasn't just physical.

She felt a hand on her back, rubbing slow, smooth circles over her spine.

"You gotta go back in." Mouse Protector said softly.

She tried to speak, her voice coming out as a croak before she spat, trying to clear the taste out of her mouth even as she tried to gulp down air. In the end, she settled for shaking her head.

"You have to." The Protectorate heroine insisted. "If you're serious about wanting to help her… about making amends. Well then consider this step number one."

"Wha-" She swallowed, grimacing at the taste. "What can I even do!? I'll just end up fucking this up again!"

"...What did you do in your sleepovers?"

Sleepovers… is that what-

She heard a giggle in the room beyond… and the answer came to her… the first words the ghost had spoken now making sense.

When she finally caught her breath, and gathered enough of herself to pull away from the railing, she half walked, half stumbled back to her room… She noticed it there… on the bed. Ignored before due to the oddity of Taylor's phantom itself.

But it was there now, waiting for her…

She stepped forward carefully, sitting down on the bed before her hand reached, and grasped the brush… the one she still kept in her old drawer. One that she hadn't opened but was open now.

Her fingers reached and carefully went through the motions of brushing Taylor's long wavy hair, just as she remembered it… almost… if she concentrated… she could just feel the strands tugging against her hand. Taking style and form.

 _"Can I do yours now Ems?"_

...

"... Yeah… of course you can Taylor…" Emma's already forced smile turned brittle… a piece of glass shattering further with every passing second. "We're… we're friends… aren't we?"

 _"Of course we are Emms… I'll always be your friend!"_

It was amazing how such kind words… how such a simple sentence, not meant to hurt her… could make her feel so very wretched inside…

The phantom moved, like mist, dispersing before taking shape behind her, running her ghostly fingers through her hair.

She could almost feel it. Like wind through her hair. Gentle...almost unnoticed entirely.

…

"I'm going to talk to her."

Mouse Protector said nothing, standing at the doorway, leaning against it, arms crossed. .

"When Taylor is back to normal…" She affirmed. "I want… I _need_ to talk to her."

Mouse Protector said nothing. Neither encouraging, or discouraging her.

She closes her eyes, allowing herself to feel the ghostly hands threading through her red hair, listening to the hum of a tune only Taylor ever sang trying not to cry...trying to remember this...these moments of an old friendship, even as the phantom of her friend reminds her that time is long gone...for either of them.

(X)

She walked, for… a time… She was not sure how long. Long enough for the sun to move in the sky, from being directly above, to being behind them.

She didn't know one could walk away from the sun…

She trailed behind the armored man, the orange light of the sun was shiny on the shield he had on his back. Up the hill and past the forest they could see a big building. Was it offices? She remember that big buildings were offices… Now if she could just remember what an office was.

Animals and little critters scuttled about around them, curious but not venturing close.

The older one, and the one with the all too pale face were further ahead, not saying a word, not even looking back.

It was only as they began to reach the doors of the building that the woman looked back towards her.

"Still there is she?" She… said? Was it said or asked?

The man in the armor turned, looking at her. "Of course. I invited her. And you know how no one can say no to this face!"

"Right."

"If she's hidin' a dagger in those ghost breeches don't come runnin ta' me!" The other man yelled from the front, still not looking back as he climbed the hill towards the building.

"That is an excellent point." The armored man said.

Too fast. Their words were too fast… She could hear but… her thoughts… it was like… trying to run after a car…

…

Then… She remembers that she doesn't know what a car is.

"Here you go."

The armored man was holding something out. When she looked, it was a knife, small, fitting in the palm of his hands.

"Take it. You might need to defend yourself in there. Just because Benhart couldn't hurt you doesn't mean that can't change."

It took some time… some… effort to understand what he was saying but she got it. She understood. When she reaches for the dagger's hilt… she feels her fingers pass straight through it.

"Oh well." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. "That's ok. I'm sure we'll figure it out soon." The dagger is back on his belt, and as he walks, she follows.

As they reach the top of the hill, they find the stairs and a pool of moss green water that leads towards the entrance… then, she notices something…

Shapes.

People, things, items; all blue, like her. Wisps of blue white smoke or flame. Not… human… not anymore.

She can hear their voices on the wind, see them even as the others, the older one, the pale one, and the kind one pass through them. Not seeing them even as the pale woman marches past one that looked so much like her it could have been her twin.

Can't you see? She wants to ask.

But they can't see. They're oblivious. Only she can see.

They walk and she walks with them, watching what they can't, seeing the things scatter around their forms like schools of fish moving because of a shark… and she remembers what those things are.

As they move towards the end of the hallway… there's a door. Its massive, all bandied steel and rusted hinges. It would normally take ten men to move it just on weight alone.

But there's more than that. More than simple steel. The glimmer of blue white. Where before the shapes and memories like her had moved away, here, they drew close, tightly packed to add another layer of invisible protection that the old one, the pale one, and the kind one couldn't see.

The old one places his shoulder to it and pushes.

It doesn't move.

"Let me try." The kind one says, stepping forward, past the pale one.

He places his hand onto the door, and… like an explosion of starlight, the resplendent wall of sheer white is undone, destroyed. And he pushes the door open with nary an effort.

"I loosened the hinges for ye." The old one grumbles as the kind one laughs.

But she can see what they can't. See the wound now open where before there was a closed door, blue and white fires bleeding out into the world outside like watery blood.

She reaches for them, trying to grasp at it, with fingers that couldn't hold a dagger, but could now feel the brush of energy. She tries to grip. But it's like sand passing through a net.

The doors are shoved wide, and there's a whitewash. Just for a second… and… She can think… it becomes easier to pull her thoughts free of the fugue that traps them.

Then it's all gone and she can only see a room.

It is a large room, with two great arched stairways on the sides. And… bones.

"A dragon skeleton. Don't see that everyday." The old one said as he drew forward.

It's not a Dragon. It's a Dinosaur. she thinks, infinitely pleased that she can remember that… and… and that his name is Benhart! Not the skeleton! The old one! His name is Benhart!

But she sees something more. Again, the invisible convergence of blue and white, rushing up the length of the bones.

Then the bones moved.

Whereas she saw it, in a different way, they, her… friends? They saw it as well.

"Back!" The pale one… Lucatiel. The one who's face was not a face but a mask, shouted and the old one, Benhart began sprinting towards the hallway again. The kind one drew his sword, backing away as well.

She watches, transfixed by the spectacle as she saw what pulled the puppet strings. What made the bones move and act like this, the memories that converged to make this occur.

It roared, or… it sounded like it roared, the blue white flames making it do so, becoming its skin, its flesh, muscles and nerves for however brief a time before it attacked, passing straight through her with blue and white fire that passed through her as well.

It crashed into the entrance, all teeth and plate and crumbling rock that cracked the bone and skull open.

Then it was still.

"Taylor!"

Her name. That was her name.

She drifted back, moving through the inert bones and finding the Kind One there at the hallway

" _Yes_?" She asks, remembering to be polite in her answer.

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure, ask the untouchable ghost if she's alright but I don't get a so much as a second glance." Benhart groaned as he rolled himself to his back from where he'd been laying flat on his stomach from his dive to get that extra distance.

The Kind One laughed, pulling something else from his belt. A… bell? "Oh come off it. You know I'll help you in a minute." He chuckled.

She can… see it… but… no longer is it blue and white, it's… gold. Pure spun gold moving through him, into his hands where he made it do something, become something else.

The soothing light that she saw there reminded her of a warmth she'd felt before… somewhere. But… it is different. More… refined. Like it was meant to do this, and not… cleverly fixed to do it…

Benhart, the old one, sighed as he stretched. "Talk about a welcome party. Ye all think someone was spectin' us?"

"I think that dragon skeleton was created to ward off intruders. Or had enough of a sense of self remaining to strike one last time. So no, I wouldn't place any concerns on whether or not someone is ready for us." Lucatiel mentioned as she negotiated her way past teeth and shattered bone-plate.

"Meh. Ready for us or not, it's not like we can exactly turn away and go back to Majula. So no use worrying about it. Let's head up." The kind one said as he made his way through and past the Dragon's skeleton's now unhinged jaw.

As they walk, she can see the blue slowly returning. Like a tide creeping its way back up to shore after it had pulled back. Inch by tiny inch, rolling in.

There were several, gathered around a statue of some fat monster. Like moss.

"Ogres." Lucatiel all but spat. "I detest ogres."

"I'll be sure to leave him frozen then." The kind one laughed.

She walked up, towards the blue gathering, reaching forward to touch it, seeing it react to her, drawing itself close, like metal to a magnet as the other's jumped, hopped, and crawled their way around the Ogre that nearly took up the entire stairwell with his girth.

As they reached the top, they found a cage.

There was… something in there… she didn't know what it was. The only word that came to mind was 'lizard' but she knew that was wrong. The word, the name was wrong for this thing. It wasn't a lizard, just like it. She didn't remember its name.

"He's a big one." Benhart said.

"Stay to its sides. Let's not hurt it if we don't have to…" the kind one said, stepping carefully around the cage, giving it a wide berth as the big lizard stared blankly at the net of bars that trapped it.

"It's wrong for things to be in cages." She says.

Her words carry out to the others, and they each turn, looking at her. "What's that?"

"Things… shouldn't be in cages…" She said again… knowing somewhere that what she was saying was true, without really knowing why. "They get sad."

"Well… that's true. But this one is dangerous, Taylor. So we have to leave it alone for now. Sorry..."

She frowned. She… didn't like his explanation. It made sense… but… the more she thought of it… the word for what he was saying escaping her before she grasped it - Necessity - the more she thought of it, the more she didn't like it…

They walked… she followed.

As they made it through an archway they entered a room with a dragon statue. Then Benhart reached up, pulling something in its mouth.

They enter a hallway, long and impossibly tall for the door they just marched past. Its proportions were all wrong, even to her mind.

And the blue… the flickering white that had danced across her sight through the front rooms… now it was red. Like blood pouring from the walls and streaming across the floors, all she could see was blood red and streaks of black, see the movement of phantoms, hear screams and screeches of pain across a thousand years.

…

She didn't like this place…

There was… a gathering… a place where the red and the black took form.

There was no face… only armor, armor over a seething black flame.

There were others… other creatures, other gatherings, each taking a similar form. Augurs of black souls trapped in dark armor.

The others, the one's with her… drew their blades. They could see them!

"Forlorn." Lucatiel hissed.

"Ner seen this many in one place… Thought these things just wandered." Benhart hissed.

"Wonder what drew them here…" The kind one asked as he drew his longsword from his hip and his shield from his back.

When the fight begins, there's little fanfare, little warning. Benhart is the first to charge, moving towards the nearest shade of red and black with a cry that builds up from his gut. Lucatiel is more cautious, stepping forward rather than running.

But their fights are purely physical things, steel against steel and nothing else.

Yes… there's strength, there's speed and skill. The name Alexandria brushes across her thoughts for the briefest of moments. But she can see something else with these eyes. From this perspective.

It's like… the clash of the sea against a rock… an aurora of pure gold smashing into seething black, pushing it away as the kind one steps forward. His weapon hitting his enemy's weapon with sparks of steel striking steel.

It was… mesmerizing. The struggle she sees physically is not reflected… as futile as it was to try and stop the ocean, so too was this struggle in this realm that they couldn't see. Even as it fought. Even as it attacked with a fierceness that seemed to border on maddened… it didn't matter… gold overpowered black, swallowing it whole. She could see it withering away, finally vanishing entirely as the thin straight sword found its way through the plates of armor, cutting into whatever force or power held these things together, dispersing it like stardust, armor and all.

There was a scream. One that seemed to drag itself across a thousand memories in this place to reach her. And she… saw it… she saw its soul…

She didn't know how she knew it to be a soul… but it was.

Then a second later… it too was gone. Now a part of the power that had destroyed him in the first place… a bit more fuel, poured onto a bonfire to build it greater… higher… everything it was… gone… consumed to make it greater… whole…

She watched it happen again, as he turned first to Lucatiel's enemy… then to Benhart.

Both times… the soul… the memories. The whole. It went to him… and the gold she could see became a little brighter… a little stronger. A little more complete.

…

She was incomplete too…

Could she do the same? Make herself whole again? Fill in the missing pieces?

…

She could… Yes… she could. She'd already felt it once. When they opened the door. When the power of this place had poured out into the world. Washed over her.

Was that how she could get better?

She looked down… to the ground, the walls… where the last of the power of this place remained…

Is this what she needed?

"Taylor?"

She looked down from where she floated, towards the kind one with the brilliant soul…

"Are you alright?"

Was she?

 _"I think so…"_ She finally answered before turning to float away, moving towards the place where she could feel the first of the strongest memories remaining here. _"I'll be back soon."_

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She paused, her head tilting as she considered the question.

 _"I'm going to go remember now."_


	58. 8-5

8.5

 **Contessa**

"We're almost done."

When the words leave her, Alexandria looks her way. "What?"

"The path… it's almost complete." She admits, looking up from where she leans over a map of Brockton Bay, at her long time colleague and friend.

Alexandria opens her mouth to speak when she stops and places two fingers over her ear. "Talk to me."

Contessa waits. The path tells her nothing. So it was most likely David.

A second later she was proven right. "Its Eidolon. He's got the girl, Labyrinth. A merc was with her, Faultline."

She nods, the path taking that information into account, reworking the steps to cut out the unnecessary ones. "Tell them to wait with Legend at coordinates Seventy-seven B and two two four F."

Alexandria nods.

A second later, the order is given.

Now it's time to deal with the last issue.

"It's time for us to decide." She says, straightening. "Let's go back. Talk."

Alexandria nods. Once more talking into her radio. Private channel. Legend and Eidolon.

She sneaks away. Using the path to allow her to remain completely undetected under a thousand eyes before she steps into a door that shouldn't be there.

Minutes later. They're all gathered there. And they only have minutes before their presence is missed.

"Already?" Number Man is the one that asked, a frown creasing his brow as he rubs at it. "Jesus Christ…" It's the first time she's seen him developing a thinker headache in a very long while. He must be pushing himself. Rushing through every calculation, trying to take in every variable. A human supercomputer pushing itself to the maximum of its brute force processing power trying to reach the best possible answer that was still proving elusive.

"This is a rash, short sighted action." Dr. Mother put forward, wasting little time, arms crossed and face set in a stone glare. "This girl, if she can even be called that anymore, is dangerous. Beyond dangerous. This has the potential to be a bigger disaster than Grey-Boy. Nilbog. All of the Nine past and present combined. And this time we have no sure-fire means of stopping it."

"You've never even spoken to her-" Legend began.

"Oh spare me Duncan." She spat. "Whether I've met her or not is irrelevant. You've met her. I have both your and Alexandria's reports. Can you genuinely say that she is not a danger? That she isn't unstable?"

"That was caused by the actions of the PRT." Legend answered back. "One that we left nearly cut off from resources and sinking into an ever more precarious position based on an experiment that was done by us, when we decided to try and play God."

Dr. Mother offered him a flat, deadpan look. "Tell me; Outside of your wounded sense of morality and guilt, that changes things now… how exactly?"

It was rare to see Legend baring his teeth in anger at anyone. But. There it was.

"It doesn't." Alexandria interrupted. "The reasons for her instability are irrelevant at this juncture. What's done is done. The question here, the only question here... Does the risk she might pose… is it going to be more dangerous than the very real and present danger the Endbringers and Scion himself, do pose? The answer in my eyes is clear. A good day… is a twenty-five percent casualty rate, Doctor. We know this state of attrition can't be maintained. Even if we were to allow Jack Slash to do… whatever it is he's going to do to set Scion off in just a few years we would still barely have a number even our most optimistic projections and calculations would consider adequate to fight him. And that's not even factoring in the number of capes we'd lose before we could mount up any organized fighting force. We need more time. We need more capes. More power. This girl is arguably the strongest cape since Glaistig, even David. There is no choice. As far as I'm concerned this debate should be nothing more than a courtesy. The decision has been made in my mind."

"A courtesy!?" The Doctor all but spat.

"I agree." David answered, taking a breath. "She can offer us the best chance of victory that we've ever had. Grey-Boy didn't, neither did the Siberian, or even Glaistig. She could give us an actual chance… even better than me. Especially as I am now… as I will be in just a few years. There was never a choice here. We need Ashburn."

The Number Man shook his head, groaning. "Fucking Christ I need more time. And some Jack Daniels."

"What does your gut say?" Legend asked, looking to him.

Number Man glared.

Legend shrugged.

Stupid question. Number Man hated the so called 'gut feeling' something that relied almost entirely on blind, stupid luck.

"We're out of time." Contessa said, feeling the numbers change again… less steps this time. Was her return now inevitable? "We have to decide… Now."

Dr. Mother sucked down a breath and… then… closed her eyes.

All the tension, all the fight and anger seemed to drain out of her. She seemed to collapse in the chair she was already sitting on, fingers rising up to her forehead, to rub across her brow.

Ultimately, Contessa couldn't blame her.

This decision, more than any other before, might very well mean their salvation or destruction.

If Alexandria, Eidolon and Legend were right… then… yes… by everything yes… she needed to be brought back.

But if they were wrong…

Or worse… if something happened…

They'd put their faith in others before. Placed their trust and their hopes… only for the world to show them time after time how wrong they were to do so.

Hero.

Manton.

Sphere.

Even Eidolon…

Always did things turn for the worse. Always were their hopes thrown back in their face.

Manton went insane after the loss of his daughter and killed Hero. Sphere cast aside all his previous works, all the hopes of escaping this world, and became a mass murderer to make sure everyone felt the pain he felt. And David was withering away. Day by day becoming less than what he'd been before.

Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon could see the faintest glimmer of hope at the end of this long, dark tunnel. And they were reaching for it with everything they had.

Dr. Mother called them foolish. And perhaps they were…

But were they foolish… or brave?

Was it bravery to hold out their hand and hope that they'd catch some good fortune one last time? Even if it meant that their being wrong could mean the end of everything? That it would secure Scion's victory?

She wasn't sure. Not anymore.

She could admit… even she was tempted.

Scion… the mission to destroy him… it was a part of her life for thirty years. Every morning every day every evening and every night was consumed by a single question.

How can we win?

She didn't have an answer. Ever.

Except for today.

This was the first time she could almost believe they found an answer… a so called magic bullet for their prayers.

So yes… she was tempted. She was sure that they were all tempted… even Dr. Mother.

But like a Damocles Sword over their head, another question was now hanging over their thoughts.

If their worst fears came to pass… And she just became one more problem. One more engine of destruction...

How can we win?

Doctor Mother slumped into her chair and let out a sigh of resignation. "Do it… Do whatever you want. But you're gambling the fate of humankind here…"

"It won't come to that." Legend answered. "Let's do this."

(X)

 **Legend**

When they stepped out of the doorway, it was, again, away from any eyes thanks to the Path. Duncan sighed as they were once more greeted by the bleak, blighted landscape of Brockton Bay, where ash was still falling like a light snowfall.

Without a word, Contessa and Alexandria turned one way, marching straight towards the main camp that was just behind this building. Just to the side, past the gloom, he could see some of the capes coming and going.

It wasn't the first time that he was made to realize how absurd the path actually was.

David began to move, floating away towards the place where they'd meet with her soon enough.

Still, this was good...t here'd been something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Eidolon." He called, himself flying to catch up as David slowed his speed to let him.

"Yeah?"

He opened his mouth, then pursed his lips.

No way around it.

"What's up?" He flatly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… not to sound like the worst friend you've ever had but this isn't like you, David. Normally, when someone would steal your thunder like this you'd be royally pissed. Not exactly jumping to go bring them back." He smirked. "You're kind of a dick that way."

David snorted out a laugh. "This is how you try to not sound like the worst friend ever huh?"

They slowed enough to almost be hovering, for all intents and purposes, moving at a speed a walking pedestrian could have surpassed.

For a moment David didn't answer. When he finally did, his voice was firm. As if he was speaking as much to himself as well as Duncan.

"After… everything started happening. After it stopped. I used some post-cog powers, to find out what happened. What set it all off. And… it impressed me… I guess."

"Well… Killing an Endbringer… you don't set your standards low, huh Davi-"

"Oh… No, not… Well. Yes. Taylor's power is impressive… but that's not what I was referring to."

He blinked, surprised. "What then?"

David took a breath, crossing his arms. "It's… it's stupid… really… I mean. After all we've been through... "

Now his curiosity was just killing him.

"Well? What was it?

"It was the Dallon girl."

Legend's features scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and sadness. "She… died didn't she?"

"Yes… there was a moment in the fight. Leviathan had taken us all down for the moment. Clearing the field so it could get to Ashburn. You were down, Dria was down. So was I. We would have recovered in a few seconds but it had a dead to rights clear shot right at Hebert. And… Victoria Dallon just jumped in… so to speak. Put herself right in his crosshairs so he couldn't get to Ashburn. Even knowing that no backup was available. Knowing that we were all incapacitated and knowing she might very well die… she still jumped in and I… I felt ashamed. She... She died a true hero. She was afraid. Terrified even. But she still did it…"

He trailed off and Legend stopped, completely, hovering in the air.

"Why?" He asked.

David shook his head. "Because… it… it drove home a point."

"And… that point was?"

"That while I've been following the letter of being a hero. I… I'm not sure if I've ever followed the spirit of it. Placing others above yourself… I… reach for anything that can give me back the power I once had. Even going so far as to take vials from Contessa for just that little bit of extra power… and yes I go out. I save people. I fight the Endbringers and Siberian and so many others. But… I cannot recall a single moment that I ever felt even the barest inkling of… anything that must have gone through that girl's mind… If I was in her shoes I… I may have hesitated… yet this girl… Duncan." Eidolon looked at him straight in the eye through his mask. "Hero would have been proud of her. So… yes… I felt ashamed because as you rightly pointed out, I would normally be sitting, brooding in a corner about the fact that someone else beat an Endbringer rather than celebrate the fact that one of them is dead… does that sound at all 'Heroic' to you?"

Legend took a breath. "No."

"Exactly." And he flew off.

Nothing more needed to be said, Legend followed.

(X)

 **The Emerald Herald.**

She stood on the precipice.

The winds howled catching her hair, pulling at her green robes.

It had been a long time since she could feel the wind over her hair. The sun on her skin.

It had been even longer since she spoke to anyone with her own voice.

But it was time…

Long had she awaited one such as him.

One who could shatter the shackles of fate.

He would never know the difference. Would never know that this would, in reality, be the very first time she laid her eyes on him. That it would be the first time she spoke to him with her own voice.

But she would know. And it was time. He was… strong… determined.

She knew it… was certain now, more than ever before with all the others that had come before him… that he would succeed.

The Dragon will welcome him.

She closed her eyes, feeling his presence, even from this far. He would be here soon.

She looked above, towards the myriad of Dragons, her siblings, to the soul that floated there now, no longer just a mere shard. But more complete… still splintered from the whole… but more than what she was before.

There were few pieces… too few that she could still sense… it was not enough to make her whole.

But… she was strong…

"These are Dragons." She says, floating above the clouds. There is a something in her voice. A sense of wonder that was not there before. "They're really real!"

She has glimpsed at her memories. Seen bits and pieces of her world. Their magics are strange indeed. But the thought that they have no dragons is what she finds strangest.

The creatures do not see her, they fly past, sometimes even through her with nary a glance or screech to give even a hint of awareness to her existence. But her joy is simple and childlike. She laughs and dances along the air with them.

But… soon enough, her thoughts turn away from the novelty dragon's present to her, and instead return to her responsibility… the simple joy evaporates as though it was never there. Such a mercurial shift. Her soul still needed greater aid…

 _"How can I go home?"_ She asks.

"I will take you." She answers. "But first… there is someone I must… see…"

"Who?"

She doesn't answer, and soon enough the fractured nature of her soul works in her favor. once more distracting the fragment of a soul to some other matter.

It is Benhart of Jugo she hears first. Groaning and cursing as he climbs the cleft of the mountain.

"I swear… deciding to make camp at the top of the damn mountain because he wants to see the view… bloody absur-"

When he catches sight of her, he stops speaking, clearly surprised.

"How in the bloody hell did yo-" He sighs aggravated. "Ya kno' whut- I don't even care anymore."

It's a small smile that graces her features, and even then it only does so for a fleeting moment.

When she sees him, the Sovereign, a moment later, she almost smiles again.

"Huh? Oh! Herald!" He smiles. She can hardly see it beneath his helmet. But it's there. Its always there when he sees her.

He looks around as the woman, Lucatiel of Mirrah finally makes her way over the rise. "Not that I'm complaining but how did you get up here?"

She shrugs her shoulders. She has always been here. Waiting for one who could reach her. He is the first. The better question would be, how did she reach Majula while still here. Or Castle Drangleic, or the ancient mausoleum where Vendrick hid himself away.

But she did not say such. Instead she stepped forward… reaching down towards his hand. Placing her most treasured possession into his palm. The eagles feather. The thing that would always lead him to safety, time after time.

"I have awaited you for a very long time." She admits. Her voice is soft, almost lost in the howl of the winds, and she is grateful that Lucatiel and Benhart have moved to a small alcove in the rocks that would be suitable to camp by. "This… this will keep you safe."

When he looks down and sees only the feather in his hand... He is not confused. He is not skeptical.

He simply nods. Trusting her word as he smiles again. And this time she can see it clearly.

Then, his eyes drift past her, finding…

"Taylor!?"

The soul turns, its body, its self more clear now, more defined.

"So this is where you wandered off to?"

The soul flickers and wanders, close, no doubt curious as to how this one knows its name.

"No." She answers for it. "This is not the one that you met. That one is… elsewhere."

"Hmm… could you explain?"

"Her Soul has been shattered, fragmented… You've met a fragment… this is another."

"Oh… well… are you helping her?"

"I am… I have gathered all the pieces I can… soon I will guide her back to her home."

He knelt, now a little below the soul's eye level. "Well… you don't remember me but… for whatever it's worth I hope you get back home safe. I can't say the same about myself but… I'm rooting for you."

For a time, the Soul did nothing. It flickered in place like a guttering flame.

 _Thank you._

The words were not so much heard, as they were felt. And his smile grew all the warmer.

"You know what…" He said. "I have a gift for you… not sure why I think it'll suit you, but… I've got a feeling." He swiveled his head from the soul of Taylor, back up to her. "Mind getting me to Majula for a sec?"

She held out her hand. He grasped it. A second later, he was gone, off to retrieve his gift for her.

(X)

 **Miss Militia**

"Militia." Hannah was sitting on a bench, arms on her knees as she looked at the ground, breathing deeply in and out. At her side were two water bottles and a bottle of aspirin.

She rubbed at her forehead tiredly. She had to get this under control and fast. She was needed here...

Between trying to maintain leadership within the command center, and trying to keep order after the battle and organizing the list of still available capes to the ones that were dead… She. Was. Exhausted.

Frankly, she just wanted to sleep again. A few hours of doing nothing. Thinking about nothing.

A pair of familiar boots were soon in her line of sight and she looked up to Alexandria.

She didn't say anything, waiting for the orders her old commander would soon be giving. She caught sight of Tattleta- Insight… just a ways away. Talking with the woman in the Fedora…. who was holding a something in her hands, a bright white flame, or smoke…

Was that-

"We need you now." Alexandria finally said.

Her blood felt like it was pounding along the inside of her temples. A drill boring straight through her skull. By now, everyone knew what was going on. The… strangeness of Taylor's situation. If they needed her… and… what the woman was holding was what she thought then…

Alexandria gestured for her to follow.

Minutes later, with her and Insight in tow, they made their way into the blighted city of Brockton Bay.

When they arrived where they needed to be, it was to find Legend, Eidolon and...

"What is Faultline doing here?" She asked.

"We are going to the dark place." Insight spoke out as Eidolon joined the group. Faultline and the girl stood right outside the ring. "I've been there before. She, Labyrinth, she helped me get there."

"What do you mean? What is this place?" Militia asked.

"It's where Ashburn went before…" She answered, crossing her arms. "Her power takes her there when she's stressed or… hurt or… something. I'm not sure. But it's where she hid after the prison. I'm not even sure if it can be said to still be in this dimension. Or even a part of the other Earths."

She almost groaned. Taylor was a dimension hopper as well?

"We'll be talking about how you kept that tidbit to yourself later." Alexandria warned.

"You never asked." Insight snipped back. Militia saw Alexandria's jaw clench. Those two were going to be at each other's throats…

"Well… we're here. Can we get this over with?" Faultline groused.

"You're in a hurry?" Eidolon commented dryly.

"If this Ashburn really killed Leviathan then it's good for all of us in the long run. Sooner she's saved the better. Out of the goodness of my heart I offered a twenty five percent discount."

"How charitable of you" Insight drawled.

Faultline shrugged "Girl's gotta eat."

"It'll be you, Eidolon, Legend, Militia, and Insight going in." The woman in the fedora said, speaking to Alexandria. "Insight's power will guide you faster to where Ashburn is."

"I assume Legend, Eidolon, and myself are the muscle?"

She nodded.

"And my role?" Militia asked.

"You're the only one that will remember how to get back. The dark place will have an effect on your memories with prolonged exposure. But your power will make sure you don't forget." She paused, turning to look at Eidolon, who seemed to be staring at some bloodied rebars, his feet at the edge of a pool of blood. "Eidolon. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He answered, uncrossing his arms. "Yeah I'm alright."

She nodded. "When you get Ashburn, you have to return through the same route. Deviate and you risk getting completely lost. Forever. So stick together, no matter what. I'll know when to open it from this side. Any questions?"

"I have one. For Insight." Alexandria spoke out, eyes turning to the cape known as Tattletale. "What else do you know about this 'Dark place'?"

"Its very likely Ashburn won't be alone. It's very likely that this… sentient power of hers is gonna be there. It's probably not gonna be happy that we're barging in the door..."

"So… you're saying we can speak to it?" Legend asked, clearly interested in the prospect. "Communicate with it?"

"In a way." She answered. "It… it took me a while to understand it was speaking to me. I usually just got a really bad feeling before I was able to pick up the patterns and tells that I could identify."

"I wouldn't stay down there for that long." The Fedora wearing Thinker stated. "Get in and get out as fast as you can." She held the glimmering white smoky flame in her hands. "Now… who's carrying this?"

(X)

 **Taylor**

Her name was Taylor. She was just a piece. A small piece as she wandered through these ancient halls, antediluvian ghosts and memories were her company in this place. They were like her. But not like her. They moved in the same way. Over and over again. Thought the same thoughts, and spoke the same words that they'd done for a millenia.

She plucked at them. Pulled them to her. The same way she'd seen the kind one do with the dark augurs.

She tasted their memories, tugged at their thoughts, they no longer had the strength, the will, to fight.

She could see… hear… and remember.

Magic fueled by lifeforce. Fire as destructive as the old chaos, held and controlled by iron clad wills, miracles that were not born of gods.

Research, innovations… progress… all pushing against the natural order… pushing against the inevitable. Anathema to the order of life, pulling the props on the stage in ways they were not meant to move.

A hundred thousand years of knowledge…

And she… an empty vessel to be filled…

She took. Took and plucked, consumed all she could of these memories, a hunger within her. For knowledge. For memories.

This place held so many. Surely hers had to be here as well…

Then… the world went dark and the memories bled away… out of her reach.

And cutting through the dark, a voice.

 _ **"Well now… very few have ever come this far. And one so young."**_

She didn't know what it was. Did not recognize it. Remember.

It could speak. So… It had a name. She had a name too...

 _"My name is Taylor. What's yours?"_

There was a sound. A raspy, wrenching thing that she could only vaguely recognize as a laugh.

 ** _"There is power in names. I have not been asked mine for a very long while. Even by the one who will become a true Monarch of this land."_**

It paused and she waited, patient, enraptured by what she could see around him. By the dance of Souls that moved past him. Through him…

He was not like her. Not like the Kind one.

He was different.

 ** _"You who are half formed, may call me Aldia."_**

She said nothing to that.

She knew his name.

But… what did that gain her?

 ** _"You who are half formed; have taken much on this day. The Dragon grants a piece of you a boon, the Monarch bequeathes another a gift at this very moment, and you half formed have stolen what is not yours, just as the Dark Queen uses you as a tool to bargain with your false mother."_**

She did?

Stealing was bad… She shouldn't steal.

But… what had she stolen?

 _"I'm sorry."_

The sound, once more greeted her, wheezing out of it. Laughter. He guffawed even.

 _ **"NEVER apologize for seeking knowledge Half Formed. Knowledge is the Ultimate Power. The Ultimate virtue. You have taken much on this day. But lost as well. Some of you is now gone forever. You are thus lessened. Never will it be an equivalent exchange. Even when the majority of your soul is reformed, there will be… fragments forever gone. Lost to the void."**_

It paused. Allowing her to think. For her mind to consider what he was saying.

 ** _"Half formed shard, I will allow you to keep what you have stolen today and deliver you into the hold of my last, imperfect creation. But in exchange, you will give me what you took. Knowledge. Such is the curse of life."_**

She felt its touch on her... like a hand over her head.

She closed her eyes… when she opened them again… she was atop the clouds, standing beside the woman in green once again. Where the Dragons were.

She could hear a voice. Benhart's voice, coming closer…

"I swear… deciding to make camp at the top of the damn mountain because he wants to see the view… bloody absur-"

He stopped. Surprised as he caught sight of the Herald atop the mountain, waiting for them.

She watched and listened, focussing on her thoughts, trying to organize the memories. The thoughts… were a jumble in her head.

What was hers?

What had she stolen?

Taylor?

She jerked, startled looking up towards the familiar, armor clad Hero.

"So this is where you wandered off to?" He laughs.

No… She thinks.

No she went somewhere else and was taken from there…

This…

No… wait.

She had wandered here. From Majula… and from the Aerie… from the tombs, from fire, ice, poison… from the Shrine… More places than those even…

From… all these places.

"Oh… well… are you helping her?" She hears him ask, bringing her attention back to the two of them. She notices now that the woman is holding his hands.

"I am…" She answers his question. And she realizes that they're speaking of her. "I have gathered all the pieces I can… soon I will guide her back to her home."

And… and they were going home from here. Yes… she… she was going home. Back to her… friends? Her dad?

Yes… Yes that was right.

The Kind one smiles, turning to her, kneeling. Now a little below her eye level. "Well… you don't remember me but… for whatever it's worth I hope you get back home safe. I can't say the same about myself but… I'm rooting for you."

She does remember him. Remembers his smile, just like it was now, the kind words. The trust that he held in her. Enough to take her with him, try to help, even as his friends told him not to.

 _"Thank you."_

She meant it and his smile grew all the warmer.

"You know what…" He said. "I have a gift for you… not sure why I think it'll suit you, but… I've got a feeling." He swiveled his head from her onto the woman dressed in green. "Mind getting me to Majula for a sec?"

In the next moment, they were gone. And she wondered what her new friend wanted to give her.


	59. 8-6

**8.6**

 _Eidolon_

It was dark. Cold. He could barely see what was in front of him as he set Militia down. He heard Alexandria behind him with Insight, who was holding the white flame that was… Taylor he supposed. Given that she was the least likely to enter combat if it was needed, and the least able to, it was decided she'd hold it for safe-keeping.

Legend hovered directly above them.

As his feet touched the ground he looked down as he heard and felt the sloshing of water.

"Light?" Insight asked. Legend obliged, firing off five beams of gold light that orbited around them, illuminating the immediate area.

It was a cave, one composed of dark, almost black, granite.

"Thanks" Insight said as she walked past, looking this way and that way, features scrunching up in thought.

"Do you know the way Insight?" He asked.

"Trying to… this place is…" She trailed off…

There was a moment of quiet, allowing the girl to gather her thoughts.

"Just… be careful." Insight said, looking back at the group. "This… this place seems… different."

"Different how?" Growled Alexandria. David knew well enough that she didn't like secrets being kept from her. Couple that with Insight's clear lack of respect for her, as well as her lack of trust, it was grating her to say the least.

"It wasn't like this when I came here first… it was covered with ash. The rocks, the water. This is… off… I… I know we're in the same dimension as Ashburn. Same place? No so much…"

"How long would it take for us to get to her?" Legend asked.

"Not sure. Hmmm. Eidolon can you give me super hearing?"

"Give _you_ super-hearing?"

"Well yeah. You don't have the brainpower to process half the input. I do. So can you? Yes or no?"

He hadn't tried it but…

He thought for a moment.

"Yes. Not sure if it'll burst your eardrums though."

She grimaced. "Well… I guess it's good that you've got healing powers then, too."

His lips pursed beneath his mask, irritated at the thought that he was essentially being reduced to this girl's personal multi-tool. No wonder Alexandria didn't like her.

Still, best to get this over with quick. Contessa had warned them about being here too long.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and saw her wince. She clutched her head in pain before shrugging his hand off, cutting the link and allowing her hearing to go back to normal.

She held still for a moment, eyes closed. "Alright… I think I know where to go." She said before turning and beginning to walk, the glimmering soul in her hands.

"Alright, everyone stay close and keep your eyes open," Legend called, as he began to walk.

As they moved, the only sounds were the ambiance of dripping water from the stalactites above to the water below.

Even so the dark was thick. And Eidolon, even with powers for enhanced vision, could barely see _anything_ past the envelope of illumination Legend's power provided. Like the dark was a sheer _wall,_ determined to cut off their sight entirely as much as it could.

Twice Insight asked that he give her the enhanced hearing again, and twice he did so. Watching as her features scrunched up in thought each time before they began to move in a slightly different direction. At the second request for hearing to guide her, he activated a power that would serve him as a compass. Realizing now that they might very well be walking in circles.

When Insight stopped again, she didn't ask him for the power.

"Something's wrong." She said.

"What is it?" Legend asked, concerned.

He heard it then… a high pitched squeaking sound. Like… a machine that needed oil or-

" _Well now-"_ Croaked an old voice. He and Legend both turned, his hands alight with a blaster power and Legend brandishing lightning and ice beams in his hands.

" _Not a cursed and not a spirit either; what do we have here indeed."_

It- _He_ came into view. A crippled old man, the squeak he'd heard was the squeal of poorly oiled metal wheels on his chair. He wore red robes and had an absurdly long beard. His fingers were long and spindly as he sat there in that chair, his… black eyes looking at the group, a small amused smile decorating his wrinkled face.

How did he get so close?

Alexandria stepped forward, looking as stern and dangerous as ever. "Who are you?"

He steepled his fingers together, his voice was… strange. Not wheezy, but not strong either. He chuckled.

He smiled. " _Just an old man…"_

"He's not hostile. He's amused. Think's we're gonna die down here. Knows this place _really_ well…" Insight informed.

The old man raised an eyebrow, his smile growing just a bit wider.

"We're looking for someone." Alexandria said. "Tell us what we want and we'll be out of your… wherever this place is."

He chuckled, his whole upper torso shaking with his mirth. " _To stumble into this place without even knowing it...and to still have a sense of self… I am uncertain if it is a congratulations you deserve or dismay for your ignorance."_ He laughed again.

He reached into his robe and each of them tensed, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

From the inside of his robe he pulled free… a tiny, glimmering shard.

It shot out of his grip, moving straight towards the glowing white flame in Lisa's hands.

" _Yes. Of course with such strange happenings you would be here for our little guest."_

"Taylor." Insight said. "You've seen Taylor!"

" _Is that her name? Yes. I have. Pieces of her." He said. "Some here. Some there. But you are not searching for mere pieces are you. You search for the whole."_

"Who the hell are you?" Militia asked, her gun trained on his head, weapon completely still even as her eyes flickered this way and that way over the sitting old man's body.

" _My name is… Grandahl, a pilgrim."_ He gave as light a bow of his head before leaning back into his seat.. " _At your most humble service."_

"If you know Taylor, where is she?" Militia continued.

The old man gestured to the side. " _She rests... deeper here in the Chasm."_

"How much deeper?" Asked Insight before answering her own question. "Much… near the base."

The old man tilted his head in curiosity, his smile never wavering. " _Indeed… We stand here at the boundary between the corporeal world and the illuminating Dark. A place where the Dark and Men can interact without dissipation or absolute dissolution."_ Grandahl said. " _If you desire to find this person of interest… seek her where the old God fought and fell… There you will find her, and those who guard her."_

"Insight?" Alexandria turned.

"It's… a person. A being. Something that calls… _this_ place it's home." Insight answered. "And… others… Taylor's power maybe?"

" _The young lady answers correctly. It makes the Chasm of Old here its domain and kingdom. Go to it. Find it…"_ He trailed off… laughing. " _But beware… It took me an age to find it here and it took me another age to leave again. You don't have such a luxury I fear..."_

"There was something there… something buried there…" Insight pointed out.

The old man's smile bled away, disappearing as his eyes narrowed.

Insight's eyes widened. "Don't let him slip into the dark! Stop him!"

He couldn't switch fast enough, but in an instant he saw Legend's hands shift their glow, the nature of his attack changing before firing off even as Alexandria pounced, tearing the ground apart at her feet, and Militia's gun fired what he deduced to be a hastily switched rubber bullet.

The dark… _moved._ Like a living, _thinking_ thing, just like the Bay villain, Grue. It surged forward. But whereas Grue's power only acted like a thin veil to dull the senses, this actually _rebuffed_ them, pushing Alexandria away and damn near swallowing Legend's beams.

Then… he was gone.

With neither trace, nor tracks nor even a _hint_ of his existence… he was… just gone… vanished into the dark.

"Legend! Eidolon!"

They both searched, Legend with his perfect vision and beams of light that traveled in every direction, Eidolon with an array of other powers.

But he was gone… no trace of him ever having even been there outside of their memory.

"Oh shit this isn't good…" Insight cursed.

"Nothing's changed," Alexandria declared. "We were always expected to find something hostile down here. And Taylor's retrieval is our primary goal. We keep going."

Insight nodded. "Okay… Eidolon give me some hearing… faster we're done, faster we can get out of here… I don't want to be here long enough for that old guy to set up an ambush or something."

He switched out his powers, placing a hand on her shoulder again.

Soon enough… they continued. Down. Down into the fathomless, dark cavern.

(X)

 _Alexandria_

How long have they been down here… Minutes? Hours?

It… couldn't have been days, could it? Where was the hunger? Where was the thirst? That old man mentioned it took him an age to find what he needed, and then an age to leave.

Would it take them an age to find Taylor and an age to leave then? No… they have Insight's power. They wouldn't fumble around in the dark, blind as a bat and her… _essence_? _Soul?_ Would travel closer on its own once they got close enough…

And Contessa's Path would have told them if they needed food…

She lead them through the caverns… and they came upon some kind of structure... "Insight… what is this?" She asked sniffing as her nose caught the stink of oil

"Uhhh, a Brazier? ... " Insight walked around the black bowl. "Yeah. Oil. Yeah. Anyone got a lighter? Could use some extra light down here."

Legend obliged, tossing a small laser that lit up the oil with predictable ease. It burned bright, so bright after so long down here with minimal light that it actually hurt their eyes.

Now they could see… outside of the massive fireplace, there was _nothing_ else here. Just… more cave.

"Why is this here?" Legend asked.

"Some kind of shrine maybe?" Alexandria put forward. A way-station?

"Then why is no one guarding it? Or worshiping or whatever?

Alexandria shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Whatever's supposed to be here, whatever reason it was placed here, at best it serves as a landmark. We've at least seen that we're making _some_ progress to _somewhere_." She turned, looking to Insight. "Let's keep moving."

But Insight shook her head. "No… wait… Look. Now that I've seen _something_ other than goddamn rocks a lot of what I picked up from that old guy is starting to make some sense. Most of the stuff my power is giving me is useless, like how long it would take drops of water to make pools like this but… What the old guy said; you know, about this place being a boundary between the world we live in and some other bad shit… I'm pretty sure it's true."

"Any… well… no pun intended but do you have any insights as to what exactly is on the proverbial 'other side' of this boundary world?" Legend inquired.

"Some bad shit." She answered flatly. "Someplace we wouldn't survive in… And this place has been here for… for… I don't know… Maybe… call me crazy… or… call the old man crazy but from what I got off the old man, this place has been here since the beginning of time. Or maybe just time as he knows it or something. This _thing-_ " She pointed at the massive firepit. "Is older than half the damn cave around it. That's _thousands_ of years at bare minimum. I would be okay betting this place is as old as prehistoric mankind or something, if not older."

Alexandria sighed, snaking a hand up her helmet to rub at her forehead. Goddamn was sh-

She paused, and saw Insight's eyes widen.

She couldn't remember the last time she got a headache.

"How long have we been in here!" She demanded, turning to Militia.

The star spangled cape looked to her watch. "One hour, fifty two minutes.

Two hours… that was it?

(X)

She followed after her, the woman in green.

Walking through deep, emerald green forests, ancient ruins, castles of fire. Through mountains where Dragons - _Drakes she remembered. Not Dragons-_ made their home.

She'd even seen a _real_ dragon, felt its touch on her mind.

So many things. So many _impossible_ things.

Now… now she was going home.

She wanted to go home.

Does she?

...Yes… yes, she thinks, she does.

They left the peaks of the mountain, the gift her friend had given her in the arms of the woman. She couldn't touch it right now.

Down. Past the clouds. Past the home where all the memories resided, past the forest of green, fog, and ghosts.

Down. Deeper still. Until all light faded away from the world, and all she could see was the green robe walking ahead of her.

It was familiar.

Peaceful.

Was this her home?

It didn't feel like home.

But then. What did home feel like after all?

She walked further for a time. Moving with a simplicity of purpose. Follow the green robe.

In the dark… there was a light.

A fire. A tiny thing, stabbed through the center by a sword, or a stone that looked like a sword.

"This-" The woman in green suddenly spoke, startling her "is as far as I can guide you."

She looked around, nothing but dark, rock, and water.

" _Is this home?"_ She asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. Your path home is here. If you cannot see it, it is only because you do not wish to see it."

She didn't?

Didn't she want to go home?

She floated, listless and numb, watching as the woman in green held her gift in her hands. Holding it with little visible strain.

She looked to the crackling flame, walking closer to it, to the comforting warmth.

She… sat… she supposed. Or perhaps the better word was to say she rested, allowing the warmth to wash over her.

" _I… need to go home."_ She said. _Knowing_ somewhere within herself that it was true.

The woman said nothing, merely walking to her side, placing her gift on the ground before sitting to her left.

"I will remain by your side." She said, her knees rising to her chest as her arms wrapped around them, staring into the flames along with her. "Until hope has fully withered."

(X)

 _Insight_

"That's another.…" Lisa said as Eidolon lit another scone, the brazier going up in flames.

That makes… how… how many was that now?

She shook her head. It didn't matter

"The entrance to where we need to go is close by… follow me." Lisa walked forward, keeping to the right to avoid the sheer dark drop as she trekked into the dark caverns, the Triumvirate plus Miss Militia following.

This place had more history than Lisa could ever know… This place was old. Ancient. Older than the pre-historical times on their universe *at least.* And whatever roamed here… was just as old.

She wandered through the dark, Legend's light orbs giving them light as they avoided the sharp crags and drops that would have spelt her demise if she had taken a false step.

Back then, after the prison, she simply called out to Taylor and she slowly responded to her calls to help her. Taylor had answered. Eventually. Walked out of the dark in a half daze, confused but coherent.

But now… with whatever happened to her...

They walked… and walked… and walked. Man walking through here would be as bad as walking through… through… a power… someone's pow-

Her eyes widened… startled.

Who did she forget… who is it that she couldn't remember? Why couldn't she remember his name… he was… he was black and… and…

Oh… no.

This place… the effects that they needed Militia here for…

Lisa hurried her walking with a jog, her power now a dull ache in her head due to the steady stream of information.

She wasn't sure how much they'd walked. What distance, how many steps, or even how long before…

She found it…

The Chasm.

A giant crack in the ground, where the world just seemed to end into a sea of Dark. The path ended. And nothing, from end to end could be seen. Legend even fired off beams of light to illuminate… but they lost sight of them before they caught a single _glimmer_ of… _anything._

"Here…" She said

"Honestly. I'd say I was surprised but that's just our luck." It was… it… _Eidolon!_ His name is Eidolon!

Gotta keep it straight…. gotta keep remembering. Keep it in her head.

"We go down there… and this will take us to Taylor… and… _whatever's_ with her." Lisa said, looking down into the black _abyss_.

"Alright. Eidolon, Legend. Take Militia and Insight. If something jumps out to hit us I can take the hit better than you two. So I'll go down first."

Before Legend could grab hold of her, Eidolon held up his hand, telling him there was no need with a gesture. A second later, She, along with Eidolon and Militia were encased in a hardlight forcefield. Allowing them to stand and Legend's hands to remain free.

They descended…

So deep… so dark. It was… an _impossible_ distance. There was no way this was any kind of natural cave formation… or anything built. _Miles…_ she didn't even know how many. A dozen? Two dozen?

When they finally saw the ground she almost cried in relief. She was beginning to believe they might never find it.

When they finally reached the ground, Alexandria was the first to touch down, Legend hovering over her, blasts of energy at the ready as they all looked around.

Eidolon's hardlight field fell away, and just then, to her amazement, the small, wispy white flame all but leapt out of her hand.

"Ahh!" She screamed, startled, as the soul began to float away from them. Moving with a speed one could compare to a light jog.

"Taylor!" Militia shouted, moving in the same direction as Taylor's essence.

Alexandria acted first, getting ahead of it and grabbing hold of the soul as gently as she could, not willing to lose it in this place. The Soul hovered in her grip… compliant she supposed would be the word.

Legend fired off a beam of light that did nothing but illuminate straight ahead. Stronger than any other he'd fired before, it illuminated the darkened chasm for a brief instant.

Enough for her power to take it in… enough for her to _see_.

This place…

" _We're in a tomb…"_ She realized. A pit of dread opening up in her stomach.

There was a gust of wind. Actual _wind_ down here. Militia, Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon were instantly on their guard.

When it came… it seemingly _morphed_ out of the darkness. To their left, bleeding out into the world from the shadow.

An Angel without a face, four arms with skin that reminded her of a corpse three days dead, with four wings that glimmered like moonlight.

"Here we go…" Eidolon muttered, mentally cycling through the available attacks now that he didn't have to worry about collateral damage.

None of them did infact.

Now if _that_ wasn't a comforting thought. The Triumvirate able to cut loose.

That made her feel much better.

"Get behind us." Legend demanded of both her and Militia.

She nodded, about to open her mouth to say something when something caught her attention.

The sound of footsteps. Running footsteps.

Perhaps it was because of how focussed she was on what appeared to be Simurgh's little brother, or perhaps, by the mere fact that she's the Brute rating that defined brute ratings, Alexandria never thought to move.

By the time she did actually look and managed to peer through the gloom of the dark to see the incoming attack she only had time for a dismayed "Oh you have got to be fu-"

The end of her sentence was cut abruptly short as a massive slab of a black sword caught her full in the torso, sending her flying back, skidding on the ground and colliding with the rocks with an explosion of debris. The wisp that was Taylor's essence escaped her grasp and fluttered away again into the dark.

Surtr. The _actual_ Surtr, stood there like a towering monolith. A snarl escaping the helmet, its two blades in hand. One a massive slab of volcanic rock made into a mockery of a sword, the other far smaller but no less deadly, looking like a normal sword with a crossguard.

"Fuck me running..."

She wasn't sure who said it. Maybe she said it. She agreed completely, regardless.

Alexandria _exploded_ out of the ground! "I'll take him!" She roared. "Deal with the other one! Militia! Get Taylor _**now!"**_

It was like a well oiled machine being turned on. Alexandria _slammed_ into the armored giant. Legend and Eidolon rushing towards the other enemy, trusting her to do her part.

Militia rushed forward, giving the power-house battle a wide berth, rushing straight after the white glimmer of Taylor's soul with no hesitation that Lisa could see.

Insight ran, sprinting to avoid a rain of lightning bolts and Surtr rolling in a recovery to slam his sword on top of a charging Alexandria. She got behind some stone and hid...

She looked at the gun in her hand.

Damn thing might as well just shoot spitballs at 'em…

(X)

She sat at the fire, listening to the flames as they cracked and snapped. The herald sitting beside her, humming a tune. She closed her eyes and listened to the tune. A soothing melody.

Peace. Cradled by Dark, and warm flame…

She liked it here.

Then she felt the tug against her chest. It was… soft… almost lost. But… soon it became stronger.

It was…

a piece.

A piece of her.

Coming closer…

She waited.

Before long… it was here.

Glowing, glimmering white.

It was her. It was her… yet not her.

The rest of her?

She peered at the memories. The emotions. Felt them like phantom sensations. cradling them as she looked at this curiosity… this _new_ thing.

The Herald came closer, kneeling at her side from where she'd stood.

" _It is time… you must be made whole now._ " She said.

It was such a strange thing. Such an _alien_ thing.

It was like the trickle of water from a leaky faucet. But a flash flood more overwhelming than the surging ocean. Overpowering as it was trifling…

Anger, sadness, fear, joy, humor, jealousy, curiosity, annoyance, love.

All of these things.

She was all of these things. More than that. More than these. She saw her memories, her emotions, her actions, the actions of others. All of these were her. The tapestry of her life.

She was here… she was whole…

She looked at her hands. Hands that no longer glimmered white. That were no longer nearly invisible.

But she was still… less…

She looked up, past the fire.

Dark.

No path.

… No herald either… She was gone.

She couldn't blame her.

The path wouldn't appear.

Because she was right.

She _didn't_ want to go home…

She didn't.

It was… _painful_ to admit… _painful_ to give up.

But she really didn't want to go back.

She fought every day.

Every day. Day in and Day out.

Emma. The PRT. Glenn. Her father. Villains. Endbringers. Her own power. _Herself_.

She was… tired of it.

She'd told… she'd told Vicky that. Told her that she was tired of being angry.

But it was so much more than that. So much _more_ than just tired of being angry.

She was… weary. _Bone-weary_.

The world just pushed. And pushed. And _pushed_. Throwing one thing after the other her way. Relentless and tireless. Like she was in a hole that she just couldn't climb out of as more and more _crap_ kept on getting heaped over her head.

And she was just so _sick_ of it!

Every day… she found the strength to push back. Found the strength to go in just by sheer stubbornness…

Or maybe it was because she just didn't have a choice. No escape. No escape that could leave her at peace with herself. Or with what it would do to her father.

But now… there was an escape here wasn't there?

To have felt a single _day_ of peace. Of the burdens of the world and everything in it to be completely _gone_ from her mind.

She almost hated the Herald, and even the Kind one for their good intentions.

Now she could remember. Think…

And it all came back to her now.

Everything she'd managed to forget for just _one_ day.

She wanted to forget again…

It was… so much easier to _forget_.

There was a crunch of footsteps and before anything else could cross her mind, she saw a familiar pair of boots along her periphery, sitting by the fire, same as her..

" _Sup Tay-Tay."_

The words… the _voice…_ brings a flash of memory. And her response comes before she can even think on it.

"Don't call me Tay-tay." She mumbles. before looking up at what should be impossible.

Vicky, translucent in pale white flame, was sitting at her side by the fire. Features still defined enough for her to see the smile on her face as she laughs.

" _You're no fun."_


	60. 8-7

**8.7**

 **_Miss Militia_**

Militia ran with all the speed she could muster, her feet carrying her across the barren ground of the cave, following after the sliver of light that seemed to inexplicably manage to stay just ahead of her.

It seemed like she was just beginning to close the distance when her feet sloshed into ankle deep water. Finding herself at the edge of some underground lake that was only getting deeper.

"Taylor!" She called at the glimmering white soul that was now growing smaller by the second, hovering over the water while she was forced to remain ashore.

She'd have to turn back. Help Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon so they could fly her over this lake. She'd be willing to swim if she had any inkling as to how far the other side was, but to undress and throw herself into the water without knowing distance, temperature, or, now that she thought of it, predators that might be lurking within, was unbelievably stupid by any measure of the word.

She pivoted, rounding on her heel. She wouldn't need to work hard to navigate back considering that she could see the explosions and hear the cracks and booms off in the distance from the fight that was _still_ going on.

She took a single step out of the water when she felt the hairs raise themselves along the back of her neck.

Something was here… _with_ her.

The green energy she'd held as a knife, sheathed at her waist, shifted into a flare gun before she fired off rounds into the dark around her, illuminating her immediate vicinity to try and not be caught completely off guard.

She shifted the flare gun into a gun that most would consider a personal hand cannon, enough to put a hole in anything that wasn't a mid level Brute or a tank.

She waited, eyes perusing the darkness around her, searching for movement.

She whirled to her right.

The woman smiled…

She knew this woman. She knew her face, had seen it on a picture out of the corner of her eye.

"Hebert." She breathed.

Her recent… development… her _power_ … wasn't activating. The power to physically see and exploit weaknesses in the structure, the composition of things living or otherwise, that she'd been unable to turn off for the last day and a half, what she used to feed intel to the capes against Leviathan, showed her nothing now… That could only mean one of two things.

Either this woman wasn't really here… or she had no weaknesses to exploit.

(X)

 **_Legend_**

Legend fired two beams of golden light at the angel creature, only to see him vanish into thin air. Teleportation? Illusion? Stranger effect?

It appeared again to his right, with three fiery orbs hovering over the top of his head and shoulders before they launched

He dropped straight down, his feet nearly touching a pool of water on the floor before he shot forward, beneath the thing, and fired off a freeze ray to try and trap it.

The monster raised its hand a swirl of non-light appeared from its palm like a miniature black hole before the beams were absorbed straight into it. It fired back, the same dark substance that had eaten his attack coming back around to an offensive role. He swerved to the side, deftly avoiding the blast, watching as the darkness did nothing to the rock it touched. But he was hardly taking any chances.

The blast of darkness vanished, only to be replaced by multiple bright orbs that appeared at the monster's wings and rushed forward.

When they went off, it was like anti-air fire. Multiple tiny explosions of lightning bolts bloomed from each individual orb only to splinter and fork again and again and again, trying to strike him. If not for his speed, and temporary invulnerability whenever struck, he had no doubt he'd be quite dead, or at the very least incapacitated.

Legend came to a stop, charging up a blast of energy in both hands before he fired at the angel, something strong enough to require him to actually brace himself.

It hit it, dead center… and the thing just vanished into dark mist.

"Legend! Move!"

He didn't hesitate, didn't even bother looking, he bolted immediately to his right, his speed narrowly allowing him to avoid the bright beam of corruscating energy that was being emmited from the monster's hand, something strong enough to cleave the stone at their feet. It was bright. A torch of lavender light in the dark.

The thing was hit from its side, pure kinetic energy going off like a crack as it was sent tumbling through the air only to recover before it ever touched the ground, hovering over the rock and water with a single flap of its four wings.

Eidolon had just finished charging his choice of powers it seemed.

His emerald dressed friend flew up to his side, both of them ignoring the sounds of combat just a ways behind them where Alexandria was fighting Surtr, trusting the woman to be able to hold _that_ monster off while they dealt with this one.

"What're you thinking?" He asked.

"Glaistig, same one from ninety-three." His friend suggested.

"Didn't work on Glaistig-" He laughed.

The angel was then surrounded by numerous dark orbs… ones that had… _eyes?_

The orbs rushed forward, three towards him, three towards Eidolon.

He flew up, Eidolon diving down, only for the both of them to see the projectiles turn and follow them. Tracking attacks!?

 _Two can play that game!_

He made his own attack, an exact replica of what he'd seen the angel use, save that his were pink in color and fired them off, six for six and six more rushing straight towards the angel.

The bright pink energy beams collided with the non-light blobs. There was no explosion. No detonation. Just… vanishing, the quietest destruction he'd ever seen.

Eidolon moved between the angels attacks and up towards Legend's, drawing the blasts of energy into each other with ease, allowing Legend to turn his gaze towards the monster and the attacks he'd sent his way.

It seemed to turn intangible for a moment, all six energy darts rushing straight through him without causing _any_ noticeable damage. Then _both_ its hands were alight in bright energy swords before it rushed towards him with a single beat of those powerful wings. Legend dove down, straight towards Eidolon, only to feel the pulse of kinetic energy as an unseen attack brushed past him and slammed into the monster in pursuit.

He pivoted in mid air curving around Eidolon before, firing off as many beams as he could, curving them around his teammate and into the monster as it staggered under his teammates' previous kinetic assault.

The angel… evaporated.

His eyes widened a second later as it appeared again… right in front of him! Between him and Eidolon, its blade plunging downward to skewer him through the gut.

He moved _fast_ even for him, his upper cognitive functions diminishing for a split second as he rushed away, feeling a sharp, stinging pain over his leg that came to full bore the moment he came to a stop.

He bit down on a scream, looking at his leg, finding a massive … _trench_ would be the only word he could think of to adequately describe this. A great hole that had been carved at least six inches deep and straight down the length of his shin bone from just a few inches below his knee to rip out of his inner ankle…

He concentrated quickly, ignoring the way blood _sprayed_ from the wound and fired two beams at it. A coagulant to stop the blood flow, and an anesthetic to deaden the pain.

He looked up, finding Eidolon fighting the monster. An aerial duel in which Eidolon was blasting away at it from behind a massively powerful hardlight shield that he was using to keep it at bay.

He rushed right back, firing off any combination of blasts he could think of as he rushed headlong into the fray, watching as the monster dodged and weaved, trying to escape before his attacks whirled around to strike him.

As he came in close Eidolon dropped the hardlight barrier for a moment, allowing him to slip into its envelope where he began firing off attacks from relative safety between the seconds that Eidolon allowed the shield to fall.

"Your leg?" David asked.

"I'll live!" He aimed both of his hands and released a green blast that would disintegrate most forms of matter. He saw Eidolon fire off some new power that he must have just charged up. He was using two powers for defense, the hardlight barrier and flight, while cycling through an offense to try and find a weakness.

The angel raised his arms again and his blast was rebuffed by a shimmering field of white energy that appeared around him while Eidolon's attack was dodged. Apparently the monster had learned that he couldn't just dodge Legend's attacks, but he could dodge Eidolon's.

Luckily, Legend wasn't an idiot either. If he was rebuffing _his_ attacks specifically, and trying to simply dodge Eidolon's that meant it had limits to how many times it could pull off those kind of defenses. Maybe they could win by attrition?

Still… his ability to avoid damage so far was proving irritating… like the Simurgh… At least they don't have a seventeen minute time limit before they were enthralled and turned into monsters like Sphere and Manton.

The monster lit up its energy blades again… and lunged.

Eidolon pressed both arms straight out, placing all his concentration on holding the hardlight barrier as the monster _crashed_ into it. Hardlight and corruscating energy sending forks of discharge everywhere like a static storm before Eidolon's barrier shattered.

"Move!" Eidolon shouted as the monster lunged for them.

He went right. Eidolon went left, forced to dodge and weave as a beam of bright light speared out of the monsters hands to follow after him, tracking him as the monster dragged it this way and that way to try and hit the world's most powerful hero.

Legend charged up his own attack as the beast was distracted, once again trying the disintegration beam, and fired at its exposed back.

It… _hit!_ It actually hit, making the monster lurch forward before it vanished once again.

He rushed forward, more than experienced enough to expect an attack from behind.

He turned, firing off the equivalent of a shotgun blast at the monster that had appeared at his back, only to see his attacks get swallowed up by the same black vortex from before.

Son of a-

There was a flash of light in front of his eyes. A moment of blindness that stung his retinas before _pain_ shot up the whole length of his outstretched limb and his whole arm went completely limp at his side, red blood blooming from a new wound.

His previous momentum kept him rushing back regardless, allowing him to see… a second angel. Its arm pulling back from where it had sliced at his outstretched arm with its energy blade.

It was shock before pain, and when the pain did hit him, it hit him like a freight train. Hissing and cursing as he grasped at the bloody gash in his arm clear across the bicep. All the way down to the bone. If he were anyone else he would have had his arm cleaved clean off. It had been a long time since he'd been subjected to this level of pain, and as much as he tried to keep his focus the lack of practice made it such as for him to begin lurching back down to the ground in dips and falls.

He felt someone grab him. Keeping him aloft, allowing him to focus entirely on creating a blast to stop the bleeding. The weapon had cut deep enough to slice the brachial artery… he'd be dead in another ninety seconds at best.

David was holding him aloft, once more surrounded by a hardlight barrier, now reinforcing it several times over with other supplementary powers to make it all but impregnable, as evidenced by the crackles of energy and patterns that were visible to the naked eye.

"I got ya." David was saying. "Shit… this is bad."

He shook his head. "I… I'll live…" He said, instantly breathing easier as the pain vanished. He was light-headed. Lost too much blood even in those brief seconds.

His arm was useless, half the fingers in his hand weren't responding and he wasn't even going to dream of lifting it in any meaningful way.

"We need to find some weakness, something that can hurt it. It's not Behemoth for God's sake."

Their earpieces crackled.

" _It's weak to fire."_

Insight.

" _Every attack Legend has thrown at it that's been heat based, it uses a power to avoid. And it's barely even taken any damage from the non heat based attacks from either of you. It's not conserving energy. It's just not giving many fucks about anything that isn't dealing with fire."_

"You're sure?" Eidolon asked.

" _You could always go and ask it real nice if you'd like a clarification. Be my guest."_

David probably wasn't pleased with her smart mouth but…

"We've got something now." He said, pulling himself free of David's grip. "I need you to hold him… _both_ of him off... can you do that?"

He could tell David was smirking behind his mask. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He snarked before turning serious. "We'll have to be careful now. We've seen that he can make doubles, but there's nothing saying he's limited to just two, or if it's even the same monster. There could be more."

" _Lets hope not."_ He thought, wincing as he looked to his arm again.

The angel, _one_ angel floated there, arms crossed as three dark orbs appeared over it's head before they were fired. The two heroes separated and flew to the side. Legend looked down at his one good hand… So fire based lasers huh?

"Well. I can do that!" Legend fired a series of rapid fire crimson beams at the monster, watching as it again used an ability to escape damege "Eidolon!"

Eidolon's hands were burning with flames as he aimed at the monster, and out came a blazing firestorm that would have swallowed up a city block.

The dark swirl that had consumed the monster before appeared in front of it, again, trying to consume the blast, but the flames spread everywhere, going up and around the dark barrier to hit the monster itself.

The fires licked at its wings and robes, catching there and beginning to burn. David fired off again, joined by Legend who fired another dozen blasts, crisscrossing them this way and that way to form a net around the thing to try and prevent its escape.

It vanished, teleporting away as each of Legend's attacks turned in mid air and shot up after it only to see it teleport again, and once more Legend's attacks turned to follow while he conjured _more_ blasts, focusing on all forms of fire from the flash burn to the slower controlled ones.

David was the one to catch it, using one power or other that had the beast _smash_ into some invisible barrier that dazed it just enough to have Legend's blasts strike it.

It was like watching a movie of a man under automatic rifle fire, watching as the damage was done, the holes appear in its body, its limbs and torso jerking with impact…

Then it was gone.

Legend cursed, looking around. Until he saw a corpse he wasn't gonna believe tha-

He stopped, eyes going wide.

 _More_ angels… not even damaged. Four of them. Looks like Eidolon was right. This thing had friends.

He raised his one good arm, charging up a blast, only to see the angels each brandish their own attacks, the dark orbs, the ones with eyes, fire, lightning, and even blindingly white energy…

 _Shit._

The angels fired, a multitude of dark orbs, lavender beams, fireballs, lightning bolts, and light blue arrow-like attacks; a volley capable of lighting up this place like the Fourth of goddamn July.

He saw a flash of green and heard Eidolon's roar as the man interposed himself between the attacks and Legend, that hardlight barrier appearing and enveloping them again.

The blasts hit, exploding against the barrier like tank rounds, holding firm.

Then… there were more of them. The four transforming to eight. Then from eight to sixteen. To thirty-two.

 _Then_ they fired again.

 _Shit!_

(X)

 **_Alexandria_**

Alexandria was currently holding the massive volcanic slab of rock over her head, her feet dug into the stone floor as she pushed against the incredible weight and strength of the armored berserker.

With a grunt she threw Surtr's sword to the side and tackled the knight in the chest, shoulder rushing him and using both arms to pull one leg off balance, knocking him flat onto his back.

She stomped on his chest, using the brute force power of her leg to keep him pinned before punching down at his helmet and face as fast and as brutally as she could.

He recovered, grasping at her arm as she punched down and twisting with harsh, brute force that would have broken her arm entirely if she couldn't fly to twist with the motion.

Her lack of bracing power with her feet off the ground though, just provided an entirely different opening.

With a swing of her twisted limb he tossed her aside, making her hit the ground with her shoulder, rolling twice before recovering.

She looked up, infinitely surprised to find the monster already bearing down on her, his foot lashing out to catch her full in the face, cracking her helmet wide open as she was sent crashing back into the rocky spires of the cave.

She crunched her feet and hands into the rock, stopping her momentum before taking off at a dead-sprint to attack.

She rushed through the dust and debris, finding Surtr and punching at his exposed knee with all the force and power she could put behind one of her fists, watching as the monster was made to pivot almost ninety degrees as he knelt, his knee giving out, bringing his head to her eye level enough for her to leap and deliver a _brutal_ drop kick to the back of his head.

It lurched forward, its arm crunching into the bedrock to keep it from face planting entirely as her back was exposed to it for a second that it took full advantage of as it recovered faster than it had any right to, grasping onto her cape and yanking her back, pulling and slamming her into the floor before dragging her and smashing her into another rock formation, feeling the crunch of granite against her body before she got her bearings enough to pull _away_ from him, hearing and feeling her cape rip like cheap paper.

She lunged, both fists slamming into the monster's chest. This time it kept its footing, punching at the top of her head with enough speed and precision to clip what was left of her helmet with the back of his knuckles, shattering what little remained of it, sending the shattered pieces onto the cave rock at their feet.

She reeled, pulling away and leaving him enough room to actually swing that monstrous slab of a sword at her.

She braced herself, both arms absorbing the blow before she grasped the weapon to try and yank it out of his grip.

She pulled, and he was yanked forward, off his footing, she tried to pull again before he grasped the hilt of the weapon with both arms. Swinging the blade _with_ her and slamming her into the ground.

She twisted with her flight skills, keeping her hold on the weapon and managing to bring her _feet_ towards his arms and _kicking_ with all her strength.

He lost his grip and with a roar she threw the damn thing as far as she could.

The brute didn't even seem phased, taking up a fighting stance with his bare fists.

Surtr was for all accounts and purposes a Brute, just like her. But the best, and in this case the _worst_ , kind of Brute. A Brute who has _technique_. _Skill._ And the know how to use it.

Charging in at blinding speed won't help her. He seems to have learned from her and from Glory Girl since their last encounter. She needed to finish this quickly. Alexandria's headache from earlier proved that whatever this place was, it was messing with their heads. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to.

That, and the last thing she wants is to fight a war of attrition on Surtr and that angel's home turf.

She looks behind him. Seeing a pool of water there at the edge of the rock.

Deep enough? Maybe. She couldn't see enough to determine whether or not he could sink into it. Maybe she could drown him.

And if it came to getting away, she could fly out and he couldn't...

Worth a shot at any rate. She had to finish this now in order to go and help Eidolon and Legend.

She bull rushed him.

A deadhead charge that saw him slamming his elbow onto the top of her head hard enough to even make _her_ feel a stab of pain through her skull. She kept going, brute forcing her way past his guard and _lifting_ him off his feet, eliminating any resistance before she dove straight downward.

She sucked down a breath, filling her lungs a split second before she hit the water, the black abyss swallowing them whole before they hit the bottom. Thirty feet if she were any judge, double his height if he managed to stand. Not that she had any intention of letting that happen. She punched into his stomach and diaphragm over and over and over again, trying to make him lose whatever breath he had.

He fought back, raw brute force that couldn't deliver blows sufficiently strong enough to even phase her; being slowed and weighed down as he was under water.

So he used different techniques.

Grapples and twists, bending her limbs and trying to crush her throat and smash her head against the stone.

She held her breath. He couldn't hurt her.

She just had to outlast him.

He _had_ to breathe! He wasn't ash here! He was flesh and blood.

He went still, his struggles ceasing and she had to wonder what he was playing at.

Then. His hands surged up, gripping her by her head and hair.

Not crushing….

He.. he was _holding_ her!

She began to move, trying to escape his grasp, her lip curling in anger as the monster tried to turn the tables on her.

She punched, kicked and stomped at his chest, trying to expel the air from his lungs as her fists cracked against his forearms, elbows and wrists

Soon enough though… her lungs _burned_ in her chest, liquid fire spreading across her chest and throat.

And he just wouldn't _let go!_

With a roar she flew straight up, dragging the armored monster with her and tossing him away with a howl of frustrated fury.

He hit the ground with a crash, smashing into rock before rolling in recovery, picking himself up with a languid _despicable_ ease.

He reached down to the ground, a swirl of off color flames converging where his hand was to form his massive black sword again. No smaller crossguard sword this time. Surtr hoisted it onto his shoulder and growled at her then raised a hand up and gestured for her to come at him again.

She looked to the side, where Legend and Eidolon were currently behind a hard light barrier that was being attacked from all sides by at least a two doze of those angels.

She could only hope Hannah found Hebert soon… at this rate they weren't going to last for much longer.

(X)

The fire crackled merrily. Little snaps and pops even though I can't really see any kindling.

Just bone.

"How're you here?" I blurted out suddenly. "You… I remember that you..."

" _Died."_ She said with a strange mixture of laughter and sadness in her voice. " _Yeah… yeah that happened."_

"... I'm sorry." I said, meaning it more than anything I'd said in _months._ "I'm… I'm so sorry Vicky."

" _Hey… you tried Tay."_ She smiled again. I could almost see it. " _I know you tried… I… I think that's why I'm here at all actually."_ She said, then, scooted closer. " _And yeah, it sucks that I'm dead but that's not on you Tay."_

"Why'd you even do it?" I said, and was ashamed to recognize _anger_ in my voice.

" _Do what? Toss a car at Leviathan's face? To hear the alarm go off of course, wouldn't have been nearly as funny with a dumpster or a mailbox."_

She laughed. I didn't. I needed to know. _Why_ would she, would _anyone_ do something so _stupid_.

You don't intentionally piss off an Endbringer unless you're Eidolon.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid?" I asked, turning away to look into the fires.

" _You're my friend Tay. Friends take care of each other."_

"You fucking died!" I shouted! Anger blazing across my eyes as my gaze snapped to her. "You fucking died and now that's on me! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DIE VICKY! NOT FOR ME!"

I was standing over her, I wasn't sure when I'd reached my feet. But I had, feeling the anger literally _burn_ somewhere inside me.

Vicky… Vicky just looked up. " _But we're friends Tay."_

And just like that… the anger bled out of me, red hot fire replaced by a sadness that left me cold.

I cried again.

Just as I cried over her body… here I was crying again.

" _You don't have to carry it… It wasn't your fault. I **chose** to do what I did Tay. And… I'd probably do it again I think."_

I shook my head. "You're really telling me you're not even a little upset that you're dead?"

" _Oh. Fuck no. I'm pissed_ _and this sucks_ _to put it really mildly. But you're my friend. And if I had to pick between saving you and dying… or you dying because I let_ _it happen and just hung back. I'll go with my first choice every time."_

"But _why_?" I demanded again. "You have other friends. Other people, a sister, parents, a boyfriend. What the hell do you see that makes me so much more valuable than you!? My dad barely talks to me most days, I don't even trust my own friends, people think of me as a monster, and-"

" _What makes you think you're any less valuable than me? Don't you have a dad that loves you? Don't you have friends in the Wards? You don't got a boyfriend, but you'll work on that!"_

I could feel her smile, almost see it in her transparent face.

I shook my head.

There was silence between us. Broken only by the crackling of flame beside me.

" _Don't get mad at him Tay… But Dean… kinda told me about that whole thing. With the Emma girl."_

…

God… damnit… Gallant.

" _I… What I'm saying is… I don't know what ideas you got from that bitch but friendship_ _doesn't work that way. It doesn't work by putting some bullshit value_ _on the people with you. Saying this friend's better and this one isn't so good, throw her away. Whatever happened with that Emma girl wasn't on you,_ _it was her bullshit and her_ _fuckup. A friend is a friend and they look out for each other. And all I saw of you was you giving it your all… ya know? You gave yourself to the PRT, and Halbeard and Piggot screwed you over. You put all your energy into making friends in the Wards only to have Surtr nearly wreck that completely. You were trying to recover and pick up the pieces of your life only for more crap to be piled on you every step to make that harder by the higher ups because they were scared shitless of you. You gave it your all against Leviathan and he was gonna kill you. What kind of friend could I call myself if I just said_ ' _Whelp let Taylor handle that shit too. That's not on me, that was all her fault for pissing him off like that'."_

"A smart one." I said… sniffing as I tried to hold back the tears.

" _A shitty one."_ She snarked back, before using her hand to toss her hair behind her shoulder. " _And you know I can't stand to be anything but fabulous_ _at everything."_

I snorted out a laugh, chortling once before I quickly swallowed it down.

Vicky smiled again. " _And she smiles! I knew I would get to see it before too long."_

There was silence then. I… I wasn't sure what to say.

So I sat down again, listening to the snap-cracks of the flames.

" _Not sure how this is supposed to work."_ She said. " _But how long are we supposed to be here?"_

It made me smile, even pried another small laugh out of me before it vanished as well, remembering what the woman in green had said. "I'm supposed to see a way home from here… but I… don't want to go back, Vicky."

" _Why not?"_ She asked.

I didn't speak. What could I say. To _her_ of all people.

That it was difficult? That I was tired? I didn't want to go on with this bullshit?

That after she'd given up her life for mine I didn't want to keep going anyway?

The hell kinda friend would that make _me_?

I lowered my head, and what I said to her next felt like an excuse… "You're not there. Not sure how many others Leviathan killed… I'm not even sure the Bay's still standing at this point." I shrugged. "Why go back to that? To just find everyone dead…"

" _They're not."_ She said with another easy smile before she stood up, sitting in front of me, just a hair or two shorter than I was. " _I know it's not easy. Especially for you and everything you have to deal with. But you can't give up. Not now Tay. Things will get better. I know_ _they will… but if you give up now… things will just… end."_

"You're still here." I pointed out. "You haven't ended."

" _Not sure how long that'll last to be honest."_ She admitted. " _It gets… a little harder to stay here every second."_

My emotions must have been worn on my face because Vicky continued.

" _Hey. Don't be sad. Who knows how this 'dead' thing works. Sitting by a fire is hardly what I thought this was gonna look like. I thought I would be dancing and making cloud-angels or trying to punch out Satan like Alexandria vs. Savage. Who knows what'll happen after this."_

"That's not exactly reassuring," I said honestly with a smile.

" _Personally. I'm thinking reincarnation. Maybe this time I'll be a Tinker, rock some power armor and bullshit weapons. Or maybe a Stranger. Be all sneaky like."_

"You could always be born without the potential to get powers…" I said and winced as soon as the words left my mouth.

" _Way to pick up and carry my hopes and dreams Tay."_ She laughed.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. " _Tay. You're one of the strongest people I know. If you say you don't wanna go back… I'll get it. Really. God knows I never handled myself even half as well as you did under a third of the pressure… But I just don't see it. You're not a quitter. You get back up after you've been knocked down."_

"I'm tired of getting knocked down Vicky."

" _Then I feel sorry for the next person that tries."_ She laughed.

I felt like… such a stupid kid but…

"You're not gonna be there."

" _No."_ She said. " _But like I said… who knows what'll happen with this whole 'dead' thing. Maybe we'll see each other again and this doesn't necessarily have to be a goodbye. Just a 'see you later' is all."_

"... I hope you're right."

In the end… she was right

… I had to go home.

I had to… continue go on. If not for my sake, then at least for what she did...

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I… I can't hug you…"

" _I know_ … _being a ghost sucks right now! This is totally a hug moment!"_

I laughed…

I looked down towards the fire, and what my other friend had given me as a gift to see me home.

I reached down, picking it up with both hands… it was heavy…

I wiped at my eyes, sniffing once before reaching my feet again, looking to Vicky who stood there still, smiling at me.

It was time for me to go.

(X)

 **_Miss Militia_**

The thing wearing Annette Hebert's face smiled at her.

The smile was… _wrong_. She'd seen many smiles in her life and could remember each with perfect clarity. She'd seen everything, from the genuine to the false, to the insane.

This one was… _wrong_ … _off_. It was as if the thing behind it was merely mimicking what it had seen, as if it had forgotten how to even begin to make the expression and was unable to emulate what it had seen enough to overcome what it was trying to hide.

' _She…_ ' Hannah thought. ' _Taylor always described her power as a 'she'_

Was this her?

Was this the sentience that was hiding within Taylor's abilities?

She felt something… the tickle at the back of her thoughts that was rapidly growing into a migraine that was becoming unbearable.

She raised her gun on limbs that were already beginning to shake, straining to aim through eyes that blurred with the pain.

She fired five times before the pain made her vision go stark white and strength abandoned her limbs. She fell to her side, not even having the presence of mind to break her fall, cracking her cheek against the hard stone ground.

Her body went numb, a cold feeling of death rising up her limbs as she lost all sensation

She focused inward… on her thoughts, her memories… and there she realized is where this _thing_ was attacking her from.

It was trying to erase her memories.

Not all of them… some. Selecting the ones she wanted to tear away. She _remembers_ forgetting them. _Remembers_ the memories that she couldn't remember anymore…

Taylor…

All her memories of Taylor.

" _ **SHe iS miNe. YoU won'T Get to bE heR MotHeR!"**_

The thought was insidious… not even given in words. It was a string of other memories strung together in a bastardization of a message.

She managed to open her eyes. _Forcing_ her limbs to obey her and pick themselves up to try and shoot this bitch in the face.

Even as she felt the equivalent of a drill boring straight through her skull, she snarled and took aim as best she could, shooting at this thing again and again… and _again_ , for the sake of sheer defiance on Taylor's behalf if nothing else.

Then… as if it never existed… the pain vanished, evaporating like a morning dew.

She breathed, sucking down a breath of pure relief as she blinked up at where the spectre of Annette Hebert stood barely a second ago.

She heard a ripple at the water, and whirled, gun at the ready when she froze.

"Taylor?!"

She was there. Long hair hanging down in strings, her glasses missing and clothes in disrepair, carrying a sword that seemed much too large for her but… there she was.

"We have to go home now…" she said, turning her eyes to Militia who began to gingerly pick herself off the ground. She can barely see her eyes thanks to her hair draped over her face.

She stepped forward, looking the young woman over before kneeling in front of her. "Are… Are you okay?" She asked, even as she tried to take stock and see if she were sporting any injuries of her own. "Do you remember anything?"

Taylor shook her head, closing her eyes before she sucked down a deep breath through her nostrils "Militia… let's just go… let's get out of here before I change my mind."

Hannah didn't know what she meant, but she was more than willing to follow her wishes on this. She'd had more than enough of this place herself.

She heard the explosions off in the distance fade away, turning to look, only to see nothing but Dark.

She prayed that meant good news…

(X)

 _ **Victoria Dallon**_

"... I can see it Vicky." Taylor said.

Instantly… she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"I can see the way home…"

She'd be okay. She had to be.

With or without her… Taylor would be okay.

"Goodbye…"

"Later girl…"

Taylor looked at her smiling that small smile of hers.

And then… she was gone and Vicky was left alone with the crackling, soothing flame…

She sat back on her hands, looking up at the darkness above her. "Well… guess this is the afterlife…" She looked down at the bonfire, frowning. "Shame I didn't bring marshmallows… and graham crackers… Hmm… could I eat those?" Victoria sighed as she laid on her side, being kept warm by the side. "I guess… this isn't so bad. Kinda boring though…"

She stared into the fires, curious as to what fueled it with no wood or charcoal in sight.

" _ **What do you see in the flames?"**_

She jerked up, bolt upright as she twisted and turned her head this way and that way. "What the-"

When she looked behind her- She saw him.

He was… _old_. With a beard you'd only see in some cheap fantasy books or movies that reached all the way down to his waist. Dressed in black with a crown of silver on his head.

He… seemed sad...

Past him, around him… she could see statues… hundreds of them, ghoulish looking and gothic, that vanished along the periphery of her vision whenever she tried to focus on them, disappearing entirely the closer to the flame her vision came to.

" _ **With fire… they say a true King can harness the curse."**_ The old man continued, breaking her out of her examination, only to confuse her with his words. The hell was he on about with fire?

" _ **A lie. But I knew no better..."**_

There was silence between them then, with him thinking of something as he stared at the ground and her trying to think of what the hell she could say or what was up with this afterlife. The religions got it all wrong.

"Uhh… were you a King?" She decided to ask, trying to place his accent. He didn't sound english. But he certainly didn't sound like any of the other european countries that had kings before. Was he from a different earth?

He chuckled, a sound somewhere in his chest that fought its way up to his lips. " _ **I am no King… I am more fit to be a jester."**_

He turned his eyes upwards to her.

He had brown eyes… strange… he seemed so extraordinary in everything else. His voice, his _height_ , his _beard._ She imagined his eyes would be blue or green. Not brown…

" _ **It has been many years since I've seen a friendship such as that. Longer still since it survived hardship. To go beyond the very reach of death itself… Hrnmm hmm… A commendable feat. One worthy of song."**_

Victoria shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm the best person ever. But… I like to think I'm a good friend at least. Ya know?"

He laughed again, smiling thinly. " _ **Foolish girl… you know not the depths of dark within that one. A dark that grows deeper still, the greater she becomes. For the brighter the flame, the darker its shadow."**_

She bristled. "Hey, I'm glad to have someone to talk to, but if you're gonna bitch on Taylor without her being here to tell you to fuck off then I'm gonna have to do it for her, okay?"

Again, he laughed.

" _ **I wonder… can your bond prove more enduring than the last? I watched it crumble from the deepest brotherhood to the brightest of hatreds and did nothing to abate it. Nothing to aid it. Perhaps… perhaps this time I should act differently…"**_

He waved his hand. And she was wondering if maybe this afterlife thing would be screwing with her sanity after so long before she felt… a tug… an insistent pulling that turned into a _yank_ , one that she was powerless to resist before she was pulled so far and so fast the bonfire was a mere glimmer in the dark before she could even blink, the whole world going dark before she knew no more.

(X)

 _Vendrick_

She vanished into the void of the dark, taken from his sight and he from hers.

He looked back down onto the cold hard ground of the Undead Crypt. To the tiny, feeble fragment of a glimmering soul at his feet.

There is nothing that he can do to aid this one. Nothing to make the path she will have to walk easier.

All he had were words. Ones that might aid her, more than they aided him in times long past.

He reached down… plucking the shard from its place on the cold granite. Warming it, comforting it as best he could.

He whispered his words to it, and with a gesture he cast it through the energies of time… returning it to its rightful whole.

" _ **I say this unto you… you who are half formed yet whole… who would be the Conqueror of Dark…**_

" _ **Seek strength…**_

" _ **The rest… will follow."**_

And King Vendrick was left to his solitude, in this place that would one day become his tomb.


	61. 8-8

**8.8**

It let us go.

Its name… it has no name. Maybe it did once. But it's been lost now. Its only known as the Darklurker now.

I learned that… or at least a part of me did.

A lot of parts of me have learned… or something. Perhaps taken, or stolen is the better word.

And maybe a part or two of me is missing…

Militia. Legend. Eidolon. Alexandria, the blond girl...We fly out of the ancient, black chasm and its shade follows us. Flitting in and out of sight. Everywhere and no-where at once.

There's no time for questions, not for me, and not for them. They want to leave. Fear, concern, uncertainty…

They don't like this place. They don't trust it.

I only recognize Militia and Legend at first. The others… It's… odd. A blotch of ink over my memory. Murky, clouded… but with enough time and enough context… maybe I can figure out what used to be there in this now gone memory.

The blond girl in particular. I know her. I know that I know her. I have her face, but no place. A voice but no context. I've seen someone use the power she has before but where and why elude me.

I should know her… I should be able to say her name. But I can't. She helped me before. Did it when I felt the whole world had been crumbling around me. And I just don't know her!

We move at Militia's word. Listening to her as she guides us through the crags and pools of cave water.

When the light finally finds us… it's a sudden thing. There's no warning. No glimmer at the end of a long tunnel. One step it's absent and in the next… I feel my eyes sting… staring into the blinding brilliance of a floodlight.

"Set up a quarantine, full roundup of tests for all of them. Master-Stranger and Biological workouts immediately."

I don't recognize the voice. Don't recognize her either.

PRT agents step forward in fully sealed gear, moving towards everyone. Encroaching on us. On Me.

I feel small. Boxed in. Trapped.

And I don't like it.

I miss the chasm already, even if it meant I had to be in a half-lidded state. It was better than here.

I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do to the first one of these so called 'good guys' that tries to put me back in another cage barely half a second after I'm back but I know it's not going to end well for him.

"You'll get reports for casualties once you're cleared." The Fedora wearing woman said to Alexandria. "The only notable one I can think of off the top of my head is the local New Wave cape."

Suddenly… I was cold.

The indignant, frustrated anger bled out of me from the fresh wound that was the effect of the woman's unwitting reminder.

Yeah… Vicky was gone now...

Instantly, I can feel myself weighed down. Hunger, pain, fugue, sadness… They come to me all at once… all over again.

It reminds me rather abruptly where I am. Tells me that I'm gone from the Dark place.

Where things are… peaceful...

It makes me miss it. Makes me want to go back.

But I can't. Vicky wanted me to keep going, didn't she…

Yeah… yeah she did.

Having good friends sucks…

Heh...

...Goddamnit Vicky.

Why'd you have to go and be a good friend?

(X)

When the radios crackled to life on the private channel, it was as loud as a thunderbolt, and everyone in that room all held their collective breath as they listened with rapt attention.

"We've got them. They're back and en-route to base."

A cheer, an honest to god cheer, went up from both heroes and villains. After an hour with absolutely no word from the three missing Triumvirate members worry was beginning to spread that something had gone wrong. And even the notion of losing all three of them along with the possibility of not finding Taylor at all was something that had left a lot of people deathly afraid.

Mouse Protector herself included really.

But she was the commander now. No room to show or voice those worries anymore. Colin would have probably done a better job at it, but she liked to think she made a respectable attempt of it.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She turned, surprised at the identity of the would be conversationalist.

"Faultline right? Didn't take you for a conversationalist."

The woman shrugged. "Endbringer's just dropped a notch on the goddamn food chain. Even if I don't strictly play the heroes and villains game BS that a lot of other parahumans live by, even I can see that the nice, safe status quo might have just been kicked straight to shit. So yeah 'Hero commander' I'll ask again. What do you think about all this? You've been living said status quo for two decades at least. Enlighten me if you please."

"Gee. Thanks for making me feel so young." She snarked, then shrugged. "Honestly?"

"No. Lie to me." Was the sarcastic reply.

The heroine rolled her eyes. She was too tired to give proper comebacks and witty retorts right-now. She made a mental note to piss her off twice as bad as normal next time she saw her.

"My honest opinion is Who the hell gives a shit?"

Faultline's eyebrows hiked their way up to her hairline. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sure. Shit's gonna change. But, hell, life changes every-day. Whatever happens, happens. No use worrying about it. We'll deal with it and the changes as they show up. Roll with the punches. I ain't gonna bite my fingertips off, worrying about what I can't stop or change. I'll just deal with-" She stopped. Fingers snapping. "Oh. Holy hell I almost forgot. We'll continue this discussion at the probable cause hearing."

The woman let her depart with a flip of a bird, allowing her to march out of the tent into the barely illuminated ash clouded daylight.

Jennifer waltzed through the camp, negotiating through the throng of people that went this way and that way. Hustling now as much as they were hours ago. Some were leaving, going back home out of state, just as PRT agents that had evacuated were arriving to take their place in the workforce.

She still couldn't get a clear line to Dollerant, too much interference with static and the like. But she had little doubt she'd be seeing her tomorrow morning. Maybe tonight if she was half as crazy as Jennifer thought her to be.

She finally found her way over towards the Medical tent, number 1. The one reserved for people with the least deadly or painful injuries. Only place they had available really.

Stepping in, her eyes perused over the beds and the people on them. All masked. Some she recognized, others she didn't.

Finally, she found him.

"Mr. Hebert?"

The man had no reaction, hunched over on a bench, staring at a certain spot on the floor as if it held the answer to all of life's mysteries.

"Mr. Hebert."

Still no response, even when she stepped up right in front of him.

She reached down, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey! Mr. Hebert!"

Finally, a reaction, his whole body jerked before his head snapped up, blinking in flat surprise. "Wh-ah...Yes! Yes? I'm sorry."

"Musta been thinkin' about quite a lot, huh." She smirked. "Well you can stop thinkin' too much. We got her back sir."

She expected relief, perhaps even elation.

And while the relief was there, easily found in the immediate sag of his shoulders and his eyes that practically gleamed as the worry lines eased just slightly, it was replaced by something else. Some emotion that she couldn't name or really place…

He looked away from her, back down to the floor. "Does… does she want to see me?"

She blinked. Thoroughly surprised. Was there some kind of red-flag family history she missed in Taylor's files?

"Why wouldn't she?" She asked with all the tact and delicacy of a rampaging bull. Nice job Jen.

Oh well… she comforted herself with the knowledge it still wasn't as bad as Colin.

She focused on Hebert and saw his mouth open, as if he was going to say something before he closed it. Looking for all the world like a man lost at sea, drowning amidst the whitewash flood.

He nodded. "Y-yeah… yeah you're right."

(X)

"Hero of New Wave. Identity: Glory Girl. Time of Death, estimated at 6:43 P.M. Eastern Standard Time…" Dale O'Conner mused as he looked at the report and at the body bag on the coroner's table. Being a mortician was always a relatively thankless job, but on days like these it was particularly hard. It was worse when they were young. And there were always plenty of young after Endbringers.

No autopsies had to be done, they were expressly illegal in Endbringer attacks, but there had to be a log of casualties at the very minimum.

And this so far was the fifty-seventh Cape found amongst the dead, ashen swamp that was Brockton Bay. More came in every half hour or so as they were found and transported. By the usual estimates it could be ten, or maybe even forty more before the night was done. Compared to what he had heard from other Endbringer attacks, this was estimated to be the lowest casualty mark in terms of deaths. The Simurgh didn't count as her victims were dead men walking.

He needed a vacation after this. Somewhere warm. With a lot less rain. Miami perhaps.

Sighing, he moved to update his log and read up on the report. The cape that brought her in, Brandish, wanted Victoria to be buried.

He wrote into and updated his people had to be delivered properly to the ones that requested the body and mix-ups were practically a capital offense as far as the Cape population was concerned. Some stories had people waking up to their cars on the roofs of their house in retaliation, with no other capes showing up to help for weeks, if they showed up at all.

He reached over and unzipped the bag, finding the young woman's body, the injuries that had run her through at several points plainly visible. Her white costume was practically red with blood, he could see bloody finger tracks over her face, where someone had tried to wipe the blood off her face.

He reached into his chest pocket, finding it empty of his cigarettes.

"Huh." He turned around, looking towards the other side of the room. "The hell did I-?

There was a glimmer of light at his back, like someone turned on a floodlight for a second before shutting it back off.

He turned around, curious but not seeing anything behind him except more bags and more corpses…

He blinked and turned to and fro, searching for whatever may have given the light before he shrugged.

He went to zip up the bag-

"Jesus Christ it's freezing… Can you turn on the heat?"

He looked straight down and found Glory Girl's blue eyes staring up at him as she shivered.

Dale did the only thing one rationally did when faced with a dead person suddenly staring back up at them.

He screamed, shoved the table so hard it slammed into an adjacent table, before he turned and bolted out of the room, screaming like a madman.

Vicky for her part, all but slid off of her table and hit the body on the other. When she realized she was touching a corpse, even with a bag between them, she tried to pull away, arms flailing awkwardly as her body rested in the empty space between tables before gravity took hold and she landed shoulder first on the very, very cold floor.

"Ooowww." She groaned, her thoughts sluggishly registering the pain before she made a very distinct and clear note of the fact that 1) She was feeling pain after taking one hit. And 2) That she fell!

She sat herself up, pulling herself to a sitting position with bag and all before she started peeling it off of herself.

She felt like hell.

She looked around, her mind sluggishly beginning to catch up with the waking world.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. Eyes wide as he mind finally caught up to reality. "There are dead people in here!"

(X)

Quarantine would normally be held in the basement of the PRT building. Taylor's own Dragon customized rooms was about three hallways separated from it. It was similar to the Wards dorm room in the fact that it was a series of rooms that could be allowed to open up into a common area with a kitchen, seats and television, just as each could be kept as an isolated cell, completely cut off from the outside world if it was necessary.

But with the PRT basement being under-water, along with its first and second floors, isolation was a clear plastic monstrosity hastily built onto one of the drier sections of road on Main Street. Hazmat suits and CDC classic construction that hadn't been seen since Tinker-tech made response equipment far more advanced and effective was back in full force.

The 'Iso-Ward' was just one big space, sealed on all four sides plus ceiling by plastic. It had a bathroom behind a cubicle, quite a distance away and the doorway, which was around the only available corner, was clear plastic, zipped up tight. It allowed them to communicate with the world outside, such as it was. The only privacy to speak of was a series of screens that could shield the futon beds from one another when pulled.

One by one they were ushered into the room with me. Legend, Eidolon, Alexandria, Militia, the girl… Lisa.

It's absurd. Especially for the Triumvirate. They're three of the most powerful people in the world. And they're dressed in hospital scrubs with their masks on.

Its Lisa that sits across from me first, smiling. "Hey!" She smiled. "Been a while."

I blink. Has it?

It takes me a second to think. And I realize then that my memories are… strange. Clear. All equally clear. As if they all took place minutes ago.

It's only by remembering the sequence of events that I can remember. Yeah. It has been a while.

Her eyes have gone a little wider when I turn back to her to answer. "Where did you go?"

She shrugged. "Things got… complicated. You got picked up by the PRT. Which I think was for the best to be frank. I got found out by the PRT with everything I did to take down Coil and help you. And…" She shook her head as she shrugged. "Shit got…"

"Complicated." I finished for her.

She smiled apologetically. "Wanted to come and help ya with everything… they wouldn't let me near though." Then the apology in her smile vanished, replaced by a smug sense of satisfaction. "I think they were just scared shitless of the awesomeness we'd get up to if they left us together. I mean, we did run rings around them."

Before the conversation could continue, someone else walked up. Alexandria. She was in a hospital gown plus a surgical mask, given the cumbersome nature of her helmet.

It just reinforced the ridiculousness of the whole thing in my mind.

"Ms. Hebert." She said, choosing to take a seat beside Lisa on the bed. "We need to speak of all the events that have transpired so far."

As she spoke, the absurdity of knowing that it was Alexandria behind a surgical mask and hospital clothes just kept becoming more and more ridiculous in my mind, more and more humorous.

Don't know why really. Hell, as Alexandria's eyebrow hiked up a bit in either irritation or curiosity, I still found it funny.

"Might I ask what exactly you find so humorous?"

Suddenly, it hit me.

Just why it was so absurdly funny.

"I must have the worst secret identity in goddamn history."

I snickered, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again, staring at a spot on the floor between Alexandria's slippered feet.

"Seriously." I continued, uncaring. "It's freaking ridiculous. Half of Winslow knows who I am probably. Aisha practically pounced on it the first day, any cop with half a mind to look through police records knows, every PRT agent knows after they were put on alert for Surtr. Coil fucking knew. I wasn't offered a mask and until I saw all of you with one I didn't even think of getting one!" I rambled, the giggles clawing their way up my throat even as I tried to stop them. "This is just…"

I trailed off, shaking my head. Not giving voice to the thought.

"Ms. Hebert." She ventured again after a moment of silence. "I can understand that you're overwhelmed, and that this is coming at you all one thing after another with barely any room to breathe or think. But I'm afraid time isn't exactly a luxury we have very much of at the moment. We need to know what exactly it was that happened. With Leviathan, in the immediate aftermath, your condition, the location that we found you in. All of these are questions that we need to have answered for a multitude of safety reasons, especially yours."

Heh... Leviathan. I caught sight of his carcass on the drive. His body towering over the rubble of buildings. Still standing by virtue of being buried up to his torso in a mound of ash and corpses. A cairn that held him upright, even as his arms hung down loose and his eyes remained open, burning with life, but utterly unmoving and unresponsive.

He would be hard to miss.

They said I killed it. The PRT agent that had been sitting next to me in the truck said that it was a brave thing I did.

I have to wonder… how brave it could be if I can remember nothing of it?

My memory moves and shifts, the patterns becoming clear and sequenced, telling me of what I've seen, what I've done, all I felt.

But I can only feel fear from it. Fear. Concern. Desperation. Pain… there is so much pain, especially towards the end. Pain has burned away everything, and there's nothing left. Nothing but white hot rage…

Where in all of that am I brave?

That wasn't brave.

I was just pissed.

"Ms. Hebert." She began again.

I looked up, staring at this woman who, a lifetime ago was my idol. And now I can't decide whether or not she's just one more cog in what is life's 'Fuck with Taylor' machine.

How much longer before she's just like Armsmaster, or Militia in my eyes.

"You can stop asking." I said. "I don't even remember killing Leviathan, so I couldn't even tell you how I could do it again."

She frowned, leaning forward. "It's something we can investigate later I suppose. Let's not focus on what you can't tell us. What can you tell us?"

It says quite a bit that my first thought is to respond:

'Why should I?'

But before I can speak, I hear a familiar voice call out from just beyond a plastic screen doorway.

"Taylor?"

I look, surprised, before stepping off the bed and making my way over.

"Dad!"

He's standing there, behind the plastic screen. He looks haggard and worn. His eyes are red and bloodshot, his skin pale and waxy.

"You okay?" I have to ask.

His mouth opens and the shock on his face is clear before he shakes his head. "Don't… don't worry about me. How are you? Are you… How… can I help?"

I shrugged "Not much you can do. Its Quarantine. I guess go talk to Dollerant if you want. See what she tells ya."

He didn't say anything for a long time, just stood there at the doorway, staring at me. He looked away, up to the plastic, his face darkening for a moment as if he was considering ripping it to shreds before finally turning back to me, the frustrated anger on his face disappearing to be replaced by sadness. "What… what happened kiddo?"

I shrugged. What could I tell him? There was nothing I could say that I knew of that would make him feel better. Ease his fears. Make it better.

"I'm not sure." I lied, before immediately moving to get him away from this conversation. We could talk more later, after he'd calmed down. After he'd had time to take his mind off of today.

"You should go home dad. If it was flooded… if something happened then you gotta find out so we can start getting ready to deal with that."

"I don't want to leave you alone!" He answered.

I shrugged. "It's okay Dad. I'll be fine on my own."

Instantly I know something's wrong. My dad's expression just crumbles, his features twisting with sadness… grief. I'm not sure what I've done wrong or what happened, but instantly I wish I could take it back.

He nods, and I can almost see him swallow down the lump in his throat. "Yeah… whatever you say Taylor."

He turns, and I want to call him back, ask him what's wrong, but the words die on my throat. I don't know what happened. I don't know what's wrong. What exactly was I going to say? Or apologize for?

After a second longer, he's gone and all I can wonder is where the hell I screwed up.

When I step back into the room, Lisa is looking at me, and I'm immediately and uncomfortably reminded as to what her power exactly is…

"Everything alright?" It's Legend that asks, his concern showing easily on his face. How false is it I wonder?

"I'm sorry for being abrupt. But I must insist that you sit down and talk to us Ms. Hebert." Alexandria spoke, interrupting my reverie.

"Jesus H. Christ can you give it a rest?" Lisa scowled. "She's worried about her dad. And her house and everything else. Save your interrogation til she's gotten a night's rest at least."

Alexandria turned and looked at her, glaring. "For all we know, our retrieval of her could lead to that thing following us back here. Or for Surtr to come back in an actual physical form. If it makes me the bad guy to try and prepare for that eventuality then I can live with-"

"His name is Raime."

"-tha-" She stopped, turning to me. "What?"

"His name." I drawled, perusing through my memories and the things I learned; took like a buffet line of new information. Now having… enough of me to properly contemplate and consider all of it. Put it together and make sense of everything.

I knew his name before… like… knowledge placed directly into my brain that I couldn't remember where I learned of it. Like I'm a little girl who can't remember where she'd ever heard the name Alexander the Great, but knows its significant.

Now… now I know Raime. What he was, what he is, his story.

But even Aldia doesn't know the dark woman's name. The one in my head with Raime. But I know enough now to say what she is.

A Daughter of the Abyss…

And the Abyss…

How much knowledge did Aldia keep in his home?

And why let me leave with what I took?

I took a breath, looking at her. "His name. It's not Surtr. Its Raime"

She leaned forward. "Alright… what else do you remember?"

I shrug. "Not much… the last thing I remember is Vicky dying… and I'm angry. Angry at Raime, and at my… power. At the woman that gives me power."

"Your sentient power." She surmised. "You're saying that this Raime isn't the sentience of your power?"

"No." I answer. "He's just a knight. Her Knight. He was a tag-along to her. She's a queen… I think… all the others I know of are some kind of royalty."

"Others!?"

It was Militia that spoke up, the surprise clear on her face.

It takes me a second to realise that I'd said that last bit of musing out loud.

I mentally shrug. Why the hell not. It's not like keeping this to myself was gonna help me any.

"There are a few like mine. I think. There's only three that have been seen or heard from recently though. Elana, Alsana and Nashandra. They're called Daughters of the Abyss or something."

"What are these Daughters and what are their abilities and how powerful are they compared to yours?" Alexandria asked, deadly serious, blue eyes hiding a deep, disturbed concern.

I shrug. "Don't know. Nothing to compare it too. Don't think the sisters ever fought. Elana uses poison and… sheer brute strength." The last thing I wanted to do was say something as insane as Soul manipulation… "Nashandra is… a manipulator? I guess? She's a queen too from what I know."

I shrug again. "Oh, and Alsanna uses ice."

"Ice?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah."

The woman's face became even more stony. "I… see. And you know nothing of yours?"

"Nah. I only found out about the most recent of these things that's been seen. There are more. No one really knows how many more. And lord only knows when was the last time mine was-"

There was a rapid series of smacks on the plastic doors behind me. Two hands slapping the taut, clear plastic.

I turned, confused and curious as to why someone was hitting the plastic doorway like that.

And my mouth fell flatly open, my eyes going wide as they could be.

Vicky.

It was Vicky.

She beamed a megawatt bright smile before sticking her tongue out on the other side of the plastic.

She was in a hospital robe just like us and a PRT agent in a Hazmat suit was unzipping the doorway.

She was coming into Quarantine?

The Hazmat wearing agent finished opening the doorway, stepping back to allow two more agents, each one carrying a stretcher cot to walk in, bedding in hand.

"What… how… I-"

"Wassup Tay-Tay?!"

Instantly, all the questions and confusion vanished. All but withering away as she smiled that stupid smile and called me that stupid name!

I said nothing, staring gobsmacked at the girl in front of me. "D-Don't call me that!"

She smiled, sticking out her tongue again. "You're no fun girlfriend."

I looked up at her. "How? I… I watched you die! I… I saw you-" your soul. There in that place… you were dead…

She shrugged. She comes back from the dead and she shrugs… "Dunno… brain kinda caught up and I'm still asking that myself. All I can remember is meeting some some old dude with like, the most epic beard ever. He touched my forehead, said come cryptic shit that made absolutely no sense and next thing I know I'm waking up and getting foamed. That sucked, so is the fact that my power's acting wonky and I'm stuck in quarantine but I'm alive so that's something to be-ack!

I was hugging her. I'm not sure when the hell I moved but one second I'm an arms-length away, the next she's right in front of me with my arms wrapped around her, hugging her arms onto her side.

I blinked away the tears, or tried to, sniffing and hiccuping as I tried to not leave her shoulder a wet mess of tears. God only knew if they'd replace it if she asked.

I felt her trying to hug me back even though it was a little awkward with the way I was holding her arms.

"We got our hug moment after all huh!?" She laughed.

I snorted…

Idiot. My friend is a complete idiot. An optimistic naive dumb blonde muscle prom queen idiot.

And I was so glad I didn't lose her!

(X)

Alexandria moved to open her mouth, a whole new series of questions rushing to the forefront of her mind and making a contest for which should be voiced first when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, looking over her shoulder to find David there. "Don't. We'll continue this tomorrow."

She scowled. "There is still an incredible risk. Someone just came back from the dead and she mentioned that there are at least three others out there and one might already be-"

"If it was Hero standing there… would you really want to be interrupted and interrogated by a total stranger?"

Her mouth clicked shut, a cloud falling over her features.

David nodded. "The world won't end in twenty-four hours Dria. Let her have tonight at least."

She sighed, aggravated. "There is still so much that-"

He shrugged, interrupting her. "Whatever happens… happens. And we'll deal with it if it does. You can breathe, Dria."

"We have to make preparations. World leaders. Contingencies, overhaul our scenarios and predetermined-"

"Dria."

She sighed, leaning back before looking to the still crying Taylor. He saw her features soften ever so slightly. "...Fine…"

She closed her eyes. "Things are going to change you know."

"I know." He answered. "But… after everything. I think we've earned a little change."

"Scary isn't it?" It was Lisa who spoke up, smirking a bit. Completely unrepentant as to her eavesdropping. "Kinda hard to even wrap your head around."

Rebecca didn't say anything, taking a deep breath. Trying with all her considerable will to… let it go. Just for a few hours. To stop worrying and thinking.

To just… relax.

"We'll be fine Dria." It was Legend that spoke up this time, speaking loud enough to be heard as Victoria finally made her way into the room, greeting Militia who had been keeping to herself.

He could read her emotions clear as day, even through her mask.

He smirked at her.

"We are Heroes after all, right?"

She snorted, a smile threatening to tug at her own lips for the first time tonight.

"I guess so."

Legend chuckled. David sat down on his cot, his piece said.

Was it really so simple for them? Just sit back and let whatever happens happen? Deal with it as it comes their way?

Rebecca shook her head, smiling.

...Idiots… Complete idiots.

Arc 8: Homeward

Fin.

(X)(X)(X)

Well guys, Outcry has a TV-Tropes page now :) If you have the chance (and actually can edit TV tropes) Please take a minute to add whatever you think might be missing :D


End file.
